Les Walt Disney revisités par Black Butler
by Etoile-Lead-Sama
Summary: Je crois que tout est dit dans le titre, après à vous de découvrir...Attendez vous à tout sauf ce à quoi vous vous attendez...
1. Prologue

Les Walt Disney revisités par Black Butler

Prologue:

Au XXème siècle, alors que la Reine Victoria régnait avec sagesse sur l'Angleterre, les crimes et délits et autres actions noires, néfastes et méprisables ternissaient le cœur de cet Empire. Pour remédier à cela, un seul homme, agissant dans l'ombre et étant sous l'unique autorité de la Reine. A son nom beaucoup tremblaient car il atteignait toujours ses objectifs, quelques qu'ils soient. Son nom, me demanderez-vous ? Le Compte Ciel Phantomhive. Cet enfant de 13 ans, me direz-vous ? Eh bien, quiconque rencontre le jeune Compte s'en trouve transformer à vie et n'oserait jamais se moquer de lui impunément sans craindre de sombres représailles. En effet, à seulement 13 ans, Ciel était le directeur d'une grosse entreprise de jouets et de confiseries et il venait d'étendre son activité à l'agroalimentaire, mais cela est une autre histoire. Il possédait une intelligence hors du commun pour son jeune âge et avait à son service une personne qui tous admirent sans connaitre sa véritable nature : Sebastian Michaelis, le majordome des enfers, lié à lui par un pacte…

Notre histoire commence alors que Ciel vient de faire enfermer une troupe de comédiens avec ses techniques habituelles, une fois encore au nez et à la barbe de Scotland Yard. Ce que le jeune Compte n'avait pas prévu, c'était les conséquences d'un tel acte : la troupe en question venait d'être engagée par la Reine pour la divertir en jouant une pièce de théâtre. Royalement déçue, Sa majesté la Reine Victoria trouva bien vite un remplaçant en la personne du Compte qui ne pouvait refuser comme tout bon Limier de la Reine qu'il était. C'est ici que commence le divertissement…


	2. Acte Ier, Scène 1

Acte Ier : La Belle au Bois Dormant

Scène 1 : La malédiction contrecarrée

Il était une nuit, dans un lointain royaume, un roi et une reine qui ne pouvait avoir d'enfant. Ils passèrent donc un contrat avec le fils du roi du pays voisin afin d'en avoir un. S'il s'agissait d'une fille, elle devrait l'épouser, s'il s'agissait d'un garçon, sa vie dépendrait du jeune prince qui n'était autre qu'un démon, le roi voisin ayant lui-même passé un contrat avec le jeune diable pour qu'il soit son héritier en attendant qu'il ait un enfant ou un petit enfant. Le contrat établit, la jeune reine tomba enceinte et, neuf mois plus tard, elle mit au monde une petite fille qu'elle prénomma Ciel.

Sa nature débordante de joie la guidant comme toujours, même pour provoquer des catastrophes, la jeune reine, Élisabeth de son prénom, organisa une fête pour la naissance de sa fille. Le roi, bien que ravi de la naissance de la jeune princesse, ne fut néanmoins pas aussi enthousiasme que sa femme pour la fête : en effet, son château décoré de toutes les nuances de rose possible avec des nounours, des rubans et toutes les autres choses qualifiées de « mignonnes » par son épouse, n'avaient rien pour l'enchanter. Le roi préférait une décoration plus sobre, sombre et macabre, à tel point qu'on l'avait surnommé : « le roi Undertaker ». C'est donc dans ces conditions que la fête fut organisée et eut lieu.

Les pays voisins, les bonnes fées, tous les membres les plus importants de l'aristocratie et même le petit peuple y furent conviés. La princesse fut tout d'abord présenté officiellement puis, lorsque les invités furent distraits, on la présenta enfin à son futur époux et démon grâce à qui elle vivait.

Le roi Undertaker présenta le landau royal où reposait Ciel et la présenta au jeune prince diabolique.

- Cher prince Sebastian, voici ma fille et, comme le stipulait notre pacte, votre future femme. Cela vous convient-t-il toujours ?

Le regard rouge du jeune diable aux cheveux ébène s'attarda sur le visage du bébé endormi. Il lui caressa la joue, ce qui fit sourire cette dernière se contentement. Ses yeux prirent alors une teinte plus éclatante et ses pupilles se fendirent à la manière d'un chat. Un sourire laissant deviner ses dents blanches, parfaites et pointus naquit alors sur ses lèvres.

- Oh que oui, sire Undertaker, votre fille me plait au plus haut point.

- Bien, que l'alliance soit alors scellée, poursuivit le roi.

Il se pencha sur le berceau et doucement coupa une mèche de cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés de son enfant, puis il les donna au jeune prince.

- Ceci est la preuve que ma fille vous est destinée, prince Sebastian.

- Bien

Il enferma la mèche de cheveux dans un médaillon suspendu à son cou puis commença le geste pour faire de même, quand les portes de la salle du trône s'ouvrirent en grand. Un homme… non, femme… Bref, un individu aux longs cheveux rouge, habillé(e) comme une femme entra en courant dans la pièce, se dirigeant droit sur le jeune diable royal, en criant :

- Sebastian chéri !

Il/Elle allait se jeter dan ses bras quand ce dernier s'écarta d'un pas pour l'éviter, d'un air ennuyé.

- Grell-san… Que faites-vous ici ?

Après s'être extirpé(e) du mur dans lequel, il ( on va dire que c'est un homme) avait fini sa course, le dénommé se tourna vers lui avec un immense sourire.

- Je suis venue pour te voir, Seby-chou , et pour t'empêcher de faire une bêtise ^^

Le prince Sebastian soupira puis, après avoir écrabouillé son visage sous sa botte, poursuivit son interrogatoire :

- Tout d'abord je ne suis pas « Seby-chou » ! Ensuite, de quelle bêtise, je te pris ?

- Celle de te lier à elle, mon cœur. Ce n'est qu'un bébé, moi je suis une femme mûre. Choisis-moi plutôt !

Nouveau soupir du prince. Puis il se tourna vers le roi, qui observait la scène en riant, reprenant où il en était avant d'être interrompu, ignorant royalement la chose qui les avait dérangés.

- Voici la preuve que je suis à elle et qu'elle m'appartient.

Il lui tendit sa main dans laquelle se trouvait une mèche de ses propres cheveux.

C'est à ce moment là que la chose reprit vie.

- Tu m'as blessée, Sebastian ! Moi, qui t'aime tant ! Tant pis, je vais devoir me venger sur elle et après tu seras à moi et moi seule

Grell s'approcha du berceau, se pencha dessus et déclara :

- Plus tu grandiras, plus tu deviendras laide et plus le son de ta voix ressemblera à celle d'un ivrogne soul. Mais le jour de tes seize ans, tu te piqueras le doigt et tu en mourras et Sebastian sera enfin à moi ! haha…

Grell arrêta bien vite de rire quand il sentit l'aura meurtrière qui émanait de derrière lui. Quand il se retourna, il poussa un petit cri d'effroi : le prince Sebastian avait ses yeux de démon, tous crocs et griffes sortis. Il sortit alors de la pièce comme il était arrivé, non sans rajouter quelque chose :

- Tu m'en veux, Seby-chou mais tu verras, tu me remercieras dans seize ans. A plus tard

L'ambiance joyeuse de la fête fut terni et, mis à part le roi, plus personne ne souriait. Le roi se trouvait entre deux eaux : il adorait plus que tout les enterrements, dont il préparait en secret les cercueils, dans les sous-sols du château, mais en même temps il s'agissait de sa fille…

Heureusement pour lui, il ne resta pas longtemps indécis : en effet, les quatre bonnes fées qu'ils avaient invitées se présentèrent à eux. La première, qui était en fait un homme avec une cigarette dans la bouche, prit la parole.

- Je suis la fée Bardroy, vos altesses, et moi, ainsi qu'eux, pouvons peut être faire quelque chose pour la tite princesse.

Les yeux de la jeune reine Elisabeth se couvrir d'étoiles.

- Est-il vrai que vous pourriez sauver ma petite Ciel adorée ?

- Ouaich m'dame !

- Allez-y alors…

- Le prince Sebastian, lorsqu'il les avait vus arriver, c'était méfié. Il s'aperçu bien vite qu'il avait raison mais ne pouvait plus rien faire pour rattraper les dégâts.

La tite princesse deviendra chaque jour encore plus belle, jusqu'à se rapprocher de la perfection d'une explosion.

A la tête que tira Sebastian, on aurait cru qu'il allait se taper le front de désolation mais il n'en fut rien, il poussa néanmoins un soupir exaspéré.

Ce fut alors le tout de la fée suivante, un homme de nouveau, d'un certain âge, portant un monocle.

- Bonjour, je suis la fée Tanaka. Moi je vais donner une voix mélodieuse à la jeune princesse, une voix magnifique que tout le monde admirera, une voix aussi belle qu'un…

Pschhhhh…. La bonne fée Tanaka se retrouva à la taille d'un nain et il ouvrit de nouveau la bouche, comme pour finir sa phrase.

- Ho ho ho.

Le prince Sebastian poussa un nouveau soupir et secoua la tête, encore plus exaspéré.

Vint alors la troisième bonne fée. Un jeune homme blond, les cheveux retenus par des barrettes et respirant l'innocence.

- Moi je suis la fée Finnian mais on m'appelle la fée Finny. Je donne à la princesse la douceur…

Un grand crac sonore résonne alors dans la salle du trône. La jeune fée, trop enthousiaste, venait de casser le berceau de Ciel. On avait cru que cela allait la réveiller mais non, elle dormait toujours d'un sommeil de plomb. Le diabolique noble poussa alors encore un soupir, secoua sa tête d'exaspération puis finit par se mettre le front dans la main, désillusionné.

Vint, enfin, la dernière fée et la première femme. Elle portait de grosses lunettes, semblait maladroite et très timide. Bardroy la présenta alors.

- Voici la fée May Linn.

Celle-ci se pencha à son tour sur le berceau cassé et ouvrit la bouche.

- La… la princesse…

Le prince Sebastian, sentant venir un mauvais coup, l'interrompit avant que le pire ne soit fait.

- Hum hum… Mademoiselle May Linn, vous n'avez pas oubliez, n'est-ce pas, le sort de mort lancé à l'encontre de la princesse, n'est-ce pas ?

Tout le monde dans la pièce se regarda en se posant la question. La dénommée rougit un peu puis reprit en bafouillant.

- Non, non, bien sur que non…

Elle s'éclaircit la voix puis reprit.

- La princesse ayant été condamnée à la mort lors de ses seize ans ne mourra pas, elle se piquera le doigt et sombrera dans un profond sommeil pendant cent ans. Seul le baiser de son prince charmant pourra la réveiller.

May Linn regarda à ce moment Sebastian, qui semblait satisfait, rougit encore plus et finit par tomber dans les pommes. Mais peut importait pour le reste du monde : la vie de la jeune héritière était désormais sauve.

La jeune reine remercia les quatre compères en les habillant de rose et en leur donnant des nounours et autres petites bricoles. Ils allèrent partir quand le prince Sebastian proposa une suggestion.

- Ce n'est pas que j'ai particulièrement confiance en ces quatre énergumènes, mais il faut protéger Ciel de l'autre spécimen. Emmenez-la avec vous pour la protéger jusqu'au jour de ses seize ans. Emmenez-la, là où personne ne pourrait la trouver et protégez, protégez-la.

C'est ainsi que la jeune princesse partit une fois la nuit tombée avec les quatre fées vers un avenir plus incertain.


	3. Acte Ier, Scène 2

Je vous remercie de vos petites reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir ^^ Surtout continuer à en laisser ^^ Je pense faire cet acte en 4 scène, voici la scène 2, la scène 3 est en cours d'écriture et ne devrais pas tarder ^ Je comptes publier une fois par semaine quand on aura repris le cours alors soyez patient(e)s s'il vous plait, plus tôt si possible bien sur !

Plumesdecorbeaux: Je suis sure que maintenant tu vas adorer ce conte ^^ surtout avec nos petits personnages adorés ^^ Drôle hein, la fée Tanaka, au début je ne voulais pas la mettre et puis j'ai pensé à son légendaire ho ho ho et l'idée est venu alors je l'ai mis et je suis entièrement satisfaite. Sebastian n'était pas vraiment amoureux de Ciel en tant que bébé, il s'intéressait surtout à son potentiel ^^ Tu voulais lire la suite, je suis à ton service, la voilà ^^ Au fait pour Msn, pourquoi pas, il faudra échanger nos e_mail ^^ Bisous et bonne lecture.

Sacha-chou: Grell mérite toujours des baffes à vouloir toucher à notre Sebastian ! Mais je me suis bien amusée à le faire en vilaine sorcière. Au début je voulais rester assez sobre mais quand j'ai commencé écrire c'est parti en live et ça a donné ça, je ne suis pas mécontente du résultat. ^^ Je préfère cette version là plutôt que celle que j'avais imaginé ai départ. Je suis ravie que ça te plaise et j'espère que la suite va aussi te plaire... Bisous et bonne lecture ^^

Heraa666: Ne t'inquiète pas pour la suite, j'ai plein d'idée, qu'ils faut couchées sur papier pas que pour des Walt Disney d'ailleurs ^^ J'espère que tu n'es pas vraiment morte de rire sinon tu ne pourras pas lire la suite ^^ J'avoue que je suis fière de moi et de mon idée pour Tanaka et les autres "fées". L'idée est venu de mon cerveau tordu, comme tous les auteurs de notre époque je suppose ^^ J'aime beaucoup aussi l'idée du prince diabolique ^^ J'imagine même très bien ^^ Ne t'en fais pas tu vas avoir le plaisir de commenter une suite que voilà d'ailleurs, en espérant qu'elle te plaira autant ^^ Bisous et bonne lecture, je t'adore ^^

Ayumuri-chan: Le but était d'allégé un peu l'histoire bien que les interludes reprendront un peu de sérieux ^^ Mais tu verras ça bien vite ^^ Pour LizzyxUndertaker j'ai imaginé un cercueil fait par lui, décoré par Lizzy pour Ciel et j'ai pas pu résister à l'idée ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi. Dans la scène trois tu sauras qui est le roi du pays voisin, je suis assez fière de moi pour ça aussi. Sur ce bonne lecture et bisous

Scène 2 : Le hasard fait bien les choses

Ce sont des années plus tard, alors que des explosions, des arbres arrachés, de la vaisselle cassée et du thé avalé les avaient égrainées, que nous retrouvons la jeune princesse Ciel, désormais bientôt âgée de seize ans, l'âge maudit.

C'est dans une petite maisonnette aux fonds des bois que la jeune princesse avait grandi, devenant de jour en jour plus belle et avec une voix si merveilleuse qu'elle enchantait les oiseaux. Elle était douce et attentionnée mais son caractère était bien trempé et elle était un peu soupe au lait. Heureusement pour elle, les bonnes fées qui l'avait élevée l'aimaient comme leur propre fille et, malgré, leurs déboires, faisaient tout ce qui était possible pour la rendre heureuse. La jeune princesse le savait et leur rendait leurs affections bien que de manière maladroite. Parfois, néanmoins, surtout lorsqu'elle était en colère, elle leur disait des vilainies comme quoi elle serait plus heureuse sans eux et qu'elle leur en voulait de l'avoir arrachée à ses parents, mais, bien sur, elle n'en pensait piètre mot. Elle était seulement triste de ne pas connaitre ses origines et sa vraie famille.

Le jour de ses seize ans arriva et, pour lui faire une surprise, les quatre bonnes fées l'envoyèrent dans la forêt cueillir des baies sauvages et et autre fleurs afin d'être en paix. Ronchonnant, mais ravie de pouvoir un peu sortir, la jeune Ciel commença sa promenade, qui prévoyait d'être divertissante…

Elle se promena un moment dans la forêt, emplissant son panier de délicieuses denrées, autant pour la vue que pour le palais. Puis, sachant que ces gardiens, dont elle ignorait la vraie nature au vue de leur maladresse, lui préparait une surprise, elle décida de trainailler un peu. Ne sachant que faire, Ciel se baladait un peu au hasard de cette forêt qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Apaisée par le chant des oiseaux et la beauté sauvage qui l'entourait, Ciel commença à chanter de sa voix sublime.

Ho hohohoooo hohooo hoho hohoho

C'était une manie chez elle, quand elle ne savait pas quoi chanter, de fredonner le « ho ho ho » de la fée Tanaka sur des airs différents.

Non loin de là, dans la même forêt, un prince bien connu chassait à l'aide de l'argenterie du château. Le roi avait déjà tenté de la convaincre d'user d'armes plus… conventionnelles, mais le prince diabolique avait fait la sourde oreille, dès qu'il avait une idée en tête, personne ne pouvait l'en défaire. Il poursuivait une biche lorsque, soudain, il se figea sur place, subjugué : il entendait une jeune femme chanter d'une voix éthérée. Il oublia totalement la chasse dont il avait perdu l'intérêt et se dirigea vers la source de son plaisir auditif.

Dans la petite maisonnette, les quatre fées essayèrent de préparer un gâteau et une jolie robe à la princesse, tout en faisant un peu de ménage. Les bruits en résultant, attirèrent les espions que Grell avait envoyé pour retrouver la princesse afin d'achever sa vengeance.

Advint ce qu'il devait arriver : Ciel rencontre Sebastian. Celui-ci était alors nonchalamment appuyer contre un tronc d'arbre, en regardant avec un amusement manifeste la jeune femme qui, ne c'étant pas encore aperçu de sa présence, continuait à chanter sa ridicule petite chanson. Toute occupée qu'elle l'était à chanter, elle ne vit pas la grosse racine dont elle s'approchait dangereusement prêt. C'est alors qu'elle trébucha et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol, aux pieds de Sebastian, qui éclata de rire devant le comique de la scène. En grognant et pestant, Ciel lui jeta quelques mots bien sentis à la figure :

Au lieu de rire comme un benêt, vous pourriez m'aider à me relever à moins que ce ne soit trop dur pour Môsieur.

Sebastian, n'en riant pas moins, tendit sa main et répondit, sarcastique :

Vous ne seriez pas dans cette position désobligeante si vous n'étiez pas autant tête en l'air, Mademoiselle.

Ciel ignora la remarque, s'accrocha à la main tendue et se redressa pour finir par se retrouver contre le torse du jeune homme. Celui-ci sourit doucement, puis ferma les yeux pour humer l'odeur fraiche que dégager la jeune femme. Il glissa sa main dans la magnifique chevelure indigo aux reflets bleus saphir de la jeune personne. Ciel en fut un instant perturbée mais reprit bien vite ses esprits. Elle écrasa le pied de l'homme puis repoussa vivement le torse de celui-ci.

Je ne parle pas aux inconnus, merci quand même de votre _gentille_ et _spontanée _aide_._

Sebastian sourit de plus belle, décidemment cette jeune fille lui plaisait. Il s'inclina alors devant elle et répondit du tac au tac à sa réplique :

Mais je ne suis que votre humble serviteur, demoiselle.

Son sourire détonnait avec ses paroles et Ciel rougit de plus en plus, mêlant gène, honte et, osait-elle y penser, plaisir. Car oui, sous ses grands airs, Ciel appréciait bien cet inconnu qui ce montrait si franc envers elle tout en la divertissant sans y laisser le moindre soupçon de rancune. C'était une joute verbale et elle adorait cela, chose qu'elle gagnait toujours auprès de ses bienfaiteurs que s'en devenait agaçant et lassant. Par contre cet homme… Elle secoua la tête pour sortir de ses pensées : elle devait partir maintenant, elle n'avait plus le choix… mais c'est sans compter sur l'intervention d'un certain prince qui n'était pas près de la lâcher de sitôt.

Puis-je me permettre, mademoiselle, d'ajouter quelque chose ?

Faites, voyons, faites.

Bien dans ce cas, puis-je vous rappeler ce qu'il c'est passé ces dernières minutes, ne trouvez-vous pas que désormais nous sommes plus que de simples inconnus ? Nous pourrions ainsi continuer de bavarder gaiement.

Ciel pesa la pour le contre mais son cœur lui dictait la réponse plus que son esprit : en effet, si elle restait encore un peu, elle pourrait en découvrir plus sur lui et alors… Elle écarta de nouveau ses trop dangereuses pensées mais ne put s'empêcher de répondre positivement, non sans continuer ce jeu de joute verbale qu'elle aimait tant.

Continuer à discuter pour que vous me rappeliez ma maladresse à chaque mot, non merci.

Sebastian sourit de plus belle : il avait compris le message sous jacent.

Eh bien, dites que cela vous déplait mais si c'est cela qui vous empêche de rester auprès de moi, je n'en dirais plus mot, ce compromis vous convient-il ?

Pourquoi pas ?

Ciel était bien plus contente qu'elle ne voulait le laisser paraitre et le sourire sur le visage du prince dénotait qu'il en était de même pour lui. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle commençait à céder son âme et son cœur à un démon bien plus fort que le prince lui-même : l'amour.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, échangeant leurs pensées, se lançant de temps à autres des piques bien senties jusqu'à ce que le chant d'un oiseau fasse se lever brusquement Sebastian. Il entraina avec lui Ciel, effrayée, jusqu'à ce qu'il passe sa main sur sa hanche et qu'ils se mettent à danser sous le son mélodieux de l'oiseau enchanteur.

Ce que Sebastian n'avait pas prévu, c'est que Ciel ne savait pas danser et, après qu'elle lui eut écrasé le pied une bonne dizaine de fois, il abandonna, prit sa main et alla admirer à ses côtés le soleil qui se couchait, non sans ajouter en soupirant, heureux dans sa douleur.

Je crois que la dans n'est pas faite pour vous, demoiselle, vous m'avez réduit mon pied en charpie et je crains ne plus pouvoir marcher à présent.

Ciel sourit d'un sourire éclatant et répliqua, d'excellente humeur

Mon pauvre, j'en suis confuse, vous ne pourrez ainsi pas regagner votre demeure, comme cela est affligeant. Au moins vous ne m'oublierez jamais ainsi.

Sebastian sourit encore, jamais il n'avait tant sourit qu'en présence de cette jeune femme. Il ajouta doucement, la voix pour une fois dénuée de sarcasme.

Je ne le risque pas, j'ai passé un si bon moment auprès de toi…

Ciel, surprise mais ravie, son cœur battant plus fort contre sa poitrine, leva son regard vers lui. Elle se noya dans ses deux rubis brillant de mille feux. Le temps de la plaisanterie était révolu. Désormais sérieux, ils se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre, doucement. Mais, à ce moment là, une cloche dans le lointain sonna, les sortants brutalement de la transe dans laquelle ils étaient plongés. Ciel s'aperçut alors de l'heure tardive qu'il était. Elle se tourna vers Sebastian, le regard triste et ajouta :

Je dois malheureusement partir, on m'attend.

Mais quand pourrais-je te revoir demanda Sebastian, inquiet du regard de Ciel.

Jamais je le crains répondit Ciel en soupirant tristement et en s'arrachant à Sebastian.

Jamais ? Mais pourquoi jamais ? Je veux te revoir, demain, ici même insista-t-il.

Non je ne peux pas poursuivit Ciel en s'éloignant à reculons.

Dis moi quand alors continua-t-il, pressant.

Jamais je te dis se brisa la voix de Ciel.

Je t'en pris cria-t-il.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Sebastian supplia presque la jeune femme dont son cœur semblait accroché. Ciel avait elle aussi le cœur déchiré mais elle n'aurait jamais du être à ses côtés aujourd'hui. Cette journée n'aurait jamais du avoir lieu mais elle ne l'oublierait jamais. Ce qu'elle voulait à présent plus que tout c'est de le revoir, et tant pis de ce qu'en diront ses gardiens.

Ce soir, dans la maisonnette au fond des bois.

Puis Ciel disparue rapidement, ne voulant pas inquiéter plus les quatre bonnes fées. Sebastian regarda longtemps là où elle avait disparu puis partit à son tout en direction du château : il avait une importante nouvelle qui changerait peut être ses plans d'avenir.

Quand Ciel rentra, il n'y avait apparemment personne, mais, bientôt, elle vit sur une chaise une magnifique robe bleu saphir, complètement démesurée. Ciel n'eut aucun problème à savoir qui l'avait faite mais c'est l'intention qui compte, n'est-ce pas ? Sur la table trônait une magnifique pièce montée, complètement calcinée. Même constat. Et puis, n'en avait-elle pas l'habitude ? C'est ce moment que choisissent les quatre fées pour sortir de leurs cachettes en criant :

Joyeux anniversaire !

Ciel n'appréciait pas vraiment le jour de son anniversaire mais, pour faire plaisir à tout le monde, elle se forçait à sourire et à faire croire qu'elle aimait ce jour. Ce qu'elle fit ce jour là, comme les années précédentes.

May, Bard, Finny, Mr Tanaka… Quelle bonne surprise ! Je suis vraiment heureuse…

Pour une fois, ce n'étais pas vraiment un mensonge puisqu'elle avait passé une bonne journée… Ciel alla mettre la robe difforme en pensant à la remarque narquoise que ferait son bel inconnu lorsqu'il la verrait habiller comme ça. Cela n'enleva pas son sourire, qui devenait de plus en plus sincère. Puis elle retourna auprès des phénomènes qui avaient réussi l'exploit de l'élever.

A voir leur tête, Ciel se douta tout de suite que la journée c'était trop bien passée pour bien finir : leurs visages étaient sérieux, un peu sombre mais, surtout, triste. Ce fut Bard qui s'avança pour annoncer l'événement qui bouleverserait la vie de Ciel. C'était toujours lui qui prenait cette responsabilité pour épargner les autres, mais pas Ciel ce soir.

Ciel, aujourd'hui, tu as seize ans, tu es maintenant en âge de savoir la vérité.

Et si je ne veux pas la savoir ?

Bard échangea un regard avec les trois autres pour se donner de la force puis poursuivit :

Il est de notre devoir de te le dire. Ciel, on t'a élevé comme notre propre fille et aimé en tant que tel, mais, ce n'est pas le cas. Tu es la fille de la reine Elisabeth et du roi Undertaker, tu es la princesse Ciel.

Ciel en resta muette et les fées en profitèrent pour enfin lever le voile de l'ignorance en sortant leurs baguettes magiques pour lui faire apparaitre une tiare. Bard continua, al voix brisée :

Et ce soir, jour de ton seizième anniversaire, nous devons te ramener à tes parents.

Ciel retrouva subitement la voix.

Pour faire quoi ? Pendant seize ans ils n'ont pas été présents alors pourquoi subitement ils auraient besoin de moi ?

Bard ne savait plus quoi faire alors Mr Tanaka, qui avait repris sa taille normale, pour une fois, prit à son tour la parole :

Princesse Ciel, tes parents auraient voulu te garder pour eux mais nous devions te garder pour te protéger de l'infâme Grell, qui en veut à ta vie. Tes parents t'aimant si fort, ont préféré se séparer de toi pendant seize ans et te revoir en vie plutôt que de te garder auprès d'eux et de te voir morte aujourd'hui.

Ciel hocha la tête, elle avait compris, mais tenta tout de même une dernière chose pour garder le contrôle de son destin.

Mais pourquoi ce soir ? Pourquoi pas demain ?

Seize ans c'est long pour des parents qui aiment leur enfant. Veux-tu encore les faire attendre ?

Ciel versa alors la première larme depuis l'âge de quatre ans où elle avait compris que cela était inutile, mais elle avait trop le cœur en miettes. Les fées échangèrent des regards d'incompréhension. Finny demanda alors.

Princesse, n'es-tu pas heureuse ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Il devait venir ce soir répondit faiblement Ciel.

Il !, s'exclamèrent les fées, tu as parlé à un inconnu.

Ciel se souvint des mots de Sebastian et pleura de plus bel.

Ce n'était pas un simple inconnu !, le défendit Ciel avec ardeur.

May Linn ouvrit la bouche d'horreur.

Mon dieu, elle est amoureuse !

Les autres fées ajoutèrent en cœur.

Quelle tragédie ! Nous avions tout fait pour éviter cela !

Ciel se redressa quelque peu, surprise et désespérée.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que tu es déjà fiancée, au prince Sebastian soupira May Linn.

Noooonnnnn ! Je le déteste ! hurla Ciel, au comble du désespoir.

N'en supportant plus, elle alla pleurer dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce que vint l'heure de partir au château, le cœur vide désormais et une résolution froide dans les yeux, inquiétant beaucoup les fées.

Une petite review pour donner son avis et ses idées si vous voulez ^^ Merci de m'avoir lu ^^ et bonne journée à tous ^^ je vous adore mes petits lecteurs et lectrices ^^


	4. Acte Ier, Scène 3

Coucou à tous, je vous remercie encore de vos petites review qui me font très plaisir. Surtout que je n'étais pas spécialement sure de moi pour le chapitre précédent alors je suis ravie qu'il vous ait plu ^^ Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai plein d'idée pour mes futurs Actes, sachant qu'entre deux il ya une interlude que vous aurez bientôt le plaisir de lire ^^ j'espère que ce chapitre aussi vous plaira, moi je me suis beaucoup amusé à l'écrire en tout cas ^^ Vous verrez l'apparition d'un personnage que j'ai déjà évoqué mais dont j'ai pas vraiment approfondit la relation... Enfin bon vous verrez bien... Je vous laisse à votre lecture et, comme je le dis maintenant, à fond le délire ^^ Bisous, je vous adore.

Heraa666: Je crois que les walt Disney avec les personnages de Black Butler, ça n'a rien à voir avec la version original, mais moi même je préfère ^^ Je suis ravie alors que tu sois fan de mes Walt Disney ^^ Et vraiment contente que tu trouve que j'écris bien. Je ferais encore plus 'effort dans ce cas pour continuer à te plaire ^^ Sebastian va... non lit tu verras ça réaction quand il saura. Ciel quand à elle ne le saura que dans la prochaine scène... ^^ Mais je vais bien faire finir pour tous et même peut être Grell mais ça ne dépendra pas de moi... Tu en sauras plus dans la prochaine scène qui est en cours d'écriture ^^ Comme tu le vois je n'ai pas tardé à mettre la suite, étant trop impatiente de savoir ce que vous en pensiez ^^ Sur ce bonne lecture et je t'adore ^^

BlooduNeko-Chan: J'ai aussi hâte de passer aux autres Walt Disney et j'espère que ça te plaira autant ^^ Je prends aussi beaucoup de plaisir à les écrire alors je ne compte pas m'arrêter de sitôt ^^ La fée Tanaka est vraiment beaucoup appréciée... je vais d'ailleurs lui donner un beau rôle... mais tu verras ça en lisant ^^ Je ne regrette vraiment pas de l'avoir rajouter ^^ Pour les réaction de Sebastian je me suis même imaginé la scène, très comique, je peux te l'assurer ^^ Je compte bien que tu préfère mes Walt Disney à moi ^_- Bon sur ce bonne lecture. Et merci encore de me lire ^^

Sacha-chou: Je suis ravie que cette scène te plaise car j'avais des doutes mais je suis contente de l'avoir réussi ^^ Je suis contente que tu sois accro et je compte ne pas te décevoir ^^ J'essayerais de poster autant que possible mais ça dépendra de mon emploi du temps ^^ Je suis ravie que mon style d'écriture te plaise et si j'ai gardé le caractère des personnages, en essayant de faire au mieux, c'est dans le but de donner une histoire unique et, comme tu le dis, étonnante. Je suis aussi surprise de ce que ça donne mais on va dire que cela me plait beaucoup plus ^^ Pour l'idée avec Ciel je suis tout à fait d'accord mais il faut faire attention de ne pas mourir de rire ^^ Le rossignol ? Pourquoi pas? je n'avais pas d'idée d'oiseau particulier en tête alors fait ce que tu veux. Ciel n'a-t-il pas toujours été bizarre ? ET puis il n'a jamais connu ses parents alors que Sebastian il l'a déjà vu: il fera sa vie avec son mari pas ses parents. Après il s'agit de Ciel... ^^ Voici donc la suite ^^ Pour le sacrifice humain comme tu veux, ça me fais plaisir, ça dépend de qui tu choisis ^^, mais ne t'inquiète pas j'ai la tête pleine d'idée et je ne risque pas d'arrêter ma fic tout de suite ^^ Sur ce bonne lecture et bisous, je t'adore ^^

Scène 3 : Sortilège et Résolution.

De son côté, Sebastian était retourné au château de son père. Mais les domestiques lui apprirent bien vite que ce dernier était rendu dans le pays voisin pour accueilli avec son ami le retour de la jeune princesse. Sebastian repartit vite au galop pour ne pas être en retard afin de revoir sa rose épineuse au parfum si capiteux.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cour du château, on l'annonça et il attendit patiemment l'arrivée du roi qui jouait le rôle de son père. Apparu bien vite un homme assez grand, portant des lunettes simples et les cheveux assez courts, une élégante couronne les coiffant. Il n'avait pas l'air ravi de le voir, comme à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient d'ailleurs.

Que fais-tu dans cette tenue ? La princesse va bientôt arrivée et toi, non seulement tu es en retard, mais, de plus, tu es habillé comme un souillon. Ne veux-tu pas voir ta promise ?

Un étrange sourire éclaira le visage de Sebastian.

Non, justement, je ne compte pas la voir, une autre personne m'intéresse plus qu'elle, désormais.

Le roi William Théodore Spears explosa à ses mots.

On te reconnaît bien là, la bête sauvage, même pas capable de respecter un de tes pactes. Il est bien beau l'esthétique des démons… A moins que tu n'ais la mémoire qui flanche, peut être ?

Le sourire de Sebastian se fit mauvais.

Non, je n'ai rien oublié et je ferais de cette princesse ma femme, puisque tu es si gentil pour lui faire subir ma présence jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Je ferais alors de celle qui domine mes pensées ma maitresse, dans ce cas : je ne suis pas capable, comme la bête sauvage que tu vois en moi, de passer ma vie auprès d'une femme qui ne m'intéresse plus. Il me faut une… compensation et la présence d'une femme plus intrigante en est de loin une.

Son sourire s'accentua devant le visage dégouté du roi et il ajouta malicieusement, pour lui rappeler qu'il n'avait oublié AUCUN des pactes qu'il avait conclu.

Ne t'en fais pas, tu l'auras ton héritier. Seulement maintenant, tu auras deux fois plus de chance de l'avoir. N'es-tu point satisfait ?

Le roi William cracha par terre de dégout et répliqua vivement :

Je n'aurais jamais du céder aux pressions de ma femme mourante et de mon conseil des ministres en faisant un pacte avec toi, sale bête immonde et abjecte. Si je pouvais, je romprais ce pacte et me séparerais à jamais de toi…

Sebastian rit doucement, diaboliquement.

Je ne te le fais pas dire, ton altesse, mais nous sommes liés quoique tu puisses en dire…et penser.

Il ferma un instant la bouche comme pour savourer les prochains mots qui allaient en sortir.

N'est-ce pas ? Père…

Le roi William rougit, puis verdit, enfin il re-rougit avant de grincer entre ses dents serrées de haine, de honte et de dégout

Dire que je suis obligé de supposer qu'une créature telle que toi m'appelle ainsi. Quelle horreur ! Mais après tout, fais comme il te plaira, bête sanguinaire, cela causera ta perte.

Puis il se retourna et repartit en direction du château, trouver refuge auprès de son ami, sous le rire machiavélique et diabolique de son fils adoptif.

Cela n'arriva pas de ton vivant, vieux fou, je ne te ferais pas ce plaisir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'une nuit sans lune venait de tombée, cinq silhouettes se déplaçaient furtivement au travers des arbres en direction du château où attendait impatiemment un père te une mère. Les cinq ombres pénétrèrent la forteresse sans que les gardes postés un peu partout ne les voient. Une sixième silhouette les suivait de loin sans que ceux-ci ne s'en rendent compte.

Une porte de l'une des chambres du château s'ouvrit et cinq âmes entrèrent en la refermant doucement, tel un souffle d'air. Les quatre fées et la princesse Ciel purent alors enlevés leur capuchon. Ils poussèrent un soupir puis la voix de Ciel s'éleva dans la pénombre de la chambre.

Si mes parents m'attendent avec tant d'impatience, pourquoi ne pas me mener directement à eux ?

C'est la vois de May Linn qui répondit à la jeune princesse.

Nous avons encore quelques petites choses à t'apprendre puis nous te laisserons, c'est à toit d'y aller, pas à nous : nous avons fait ce que nous devions faire.

Ciel voyait avec horreur son passé s'effacer comme si elle venait de naître. La peur la fit réagir, en attaquant, comme à son habitude.

Ah, je vois, c'est donc cela… Je ne suis qu'un travail pour vous et maintenant que vous avez refilé le fardeau, vous me laissez tomber. C'est vraiment une mauvaise jour…

Stop !, la coupa Bard, les flammes qui l'aimait tant sortant de ses yeux. Si tu n'avais été qu'un simple « travail » comme tu le dis, nous ne t'aurions jamais élevé en t'aimant comme notre propre fille ! La séparation est aussi dure pour toi que pour nous alors ne nous agresse pas ! Nous sommes désormais obligés de te partager avec tes vrais parents, qui ont beaucoup plus de droit que nous alors…

Sa voix se brisa. Plus doucement, à un peine un chuchotis, Ciel murmura.

C'est faux voyons, en vous laissant m'élever, ils savaient qu'ils perdraient l'exclusivité. Vous êtes aussi cher qu'eux à mon cœur, peut être même plus… Alors ne me quittez pas, restez auprès de moi.

Un silence tomba sur la salle à la suite de ses mots : chacun réfléchissait à une décision qui changera le futur, ou non, ainsi que leurs vies. La première voix à s'élever fut celle de Mr Tanaka :

Le roi et la reine ne peuvent nous enlevez ses années et je pense que la vie nous sera beaucoup plus dure loin de notre fille. Moi je vais rester auprès d'elle pour, même s'il faut la partager, pouvoir toujours continuer à profiter de sa présence. Ne croyez-cous pas, vous autres ?

Les trois autres bonnes fées, restées silencieuses jusqu'à présent, acquiescèrent en cœur.

Bien dit, Mr Tanaka, bien dit ! Nous ferons pareil : plutôt partager que ne plus voir !

Des larmes de gratitudes coulèrent le long des joues de Ciel. Mr Tanaka poursuivit.

Mais ce soir, ce seront tes parents, tu es d'accord ?

Bien sur.

Mr Tanaka alluma les lumières comme par magie en continuant :

Dans ce cas, il faut que vous sachiez encore quelques petites choses…

Sebastian galopait à travers les bois, en direction de la cabane se trouvant au fin fond des bois : il avait si hâte de revoir son magnifique bouquer d'épines.

Peu de temps après, les quatre bonnes fées sortirent de la pièce pour laisser la princesse seule, méditer et se remettre des évènements de la soirée. Elles ne virent pas l'ombre se glisser dans la pièce où se trouvait la jeune princesse. Ciel entendit néanmoins la porte s'ouvrir et elle vit une femme habillée en servante pénétrer dans la pièce. Quand cette dernière arriva au niveau de la lumière, Ciel put constater qu'elle avait de long cheveux rouge mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas : à près tout, elle ne connaissait pas les coutumes de son pays.

La jeune personne s'inclina devant la princesse et la salua poliment :

Je vous salue, princesse, je suis si heureuse que vous soyez de retour.

Mais comment sais-tu… ?, l'interrogea Ciel, surprise.

Eh bien je vous ais vu arrivée, princesse. Je suis alors venue pour voir si vous aviez besoin de mes services.

La servante détailla Ciel du regard un instant puis ajouta :

Je pense que c'est le cas. Laissez-moi prendre soin de vous, princesse, pour que soyez la plus belle pour la fête de ce soir.

Ciel haussa les épaules puis se laissa aux bons soins de la domestique.

Vous avez un magnifique visage qu'il vous faut rafraichir pour effacer ses traces de larmes.

Elle lui passa alors un chiffon trempée d'eau bouillante sur les joues. Ciel étouffa un petit cri.

Faites attention, ça me brule !

La domestique sourit doucement, étrangement.

Votre altesse, il s'agit de la coutume : pour effacer des larmes, il faut de l'eau très chaude puis de l'eau très froide. Mais je suis confuse, veuillez pardonner ma maladresse, je pensais que vous le saviez et à vrai dire j'ai du laisser l'eau trop longtemps sur le feu, pardonnez-moi.

Ciel ne vit pas le sourire enchanté de la femme puisque celle-ci lui posait sur les joues un tissu ayant passé un séjour dans l'eau glacée contenue dans les caves du château. Ciel étouffa un second cri, sous le regard de plus en plus satisfait de celle qui s'occupait d'elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ciel était debout tandis que la servante rattrapait au mieux la robe pour paraitre plus convenable mais bien qu'elle réussisse assez bien son travail, la jeune femme était maladroite et ne cessait de piquer Ciel un peu partout. Cette dernière, excédée, finit par prendre l'aiguille en main, sans voir le regard avide de sa compagne, qui protesta faiblement.

Votre majesté, ce n'est pas le travail de…

Merci, tu m'as suffisamment aidé, je m'en sortirais toute seul et personne n'en saura rien la coupa Ciel, exaspérée.

La suivante donna alors un petit coup de coude dans le bras de Ciel et sa main dérapa pour finir sa course sur le piquant de l'aiguille.

Aie !, cria-t-elle.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire ou faire quelque chose de plus qu'elle s'effondra à terre, endormie : la malédiction venait d'être portée à son terme.

La jeune femme aux longs cheveux rouge arracha le vêtement de servante pour retrouver ses vrais habits dissimulés dessous, et elle cracha à la princesse à la princesse étalée à ses pieds.

Si tu pensais échapper à ma malédiction en te cachant, tu t'es trompée. Maintenant, je suis heureuse : Seby-chou ne peut être qu'à moi ! Ahaha.

Puis elle disparut. Les fées, ayant entendues le cri de Ciel et le rire de sa compagne, entrèrent dans la pièce avec fracas mais il était trop tard : Ciel était étendue au sol, endormie. Les fées hurlèrent alors/

Grell !

Un rire leur répondit.

Les fées allongèrent Ciel sur le lit et refermèrent la porte à clé, ensuite elles endormirent tout le château pour éviter la même douleur qu'elles subissaient à ses habitants, non sans faire exploser quelques pièces, arrachant et détruisant quelques murs, brisant de la vaisselle ou répandant du thé partout. La fée la plus capable des quatre étant Mr Tanaka. Puis elles partirent à la recherche du prince Sebastian, qui, seul, pouvait vaincre la malédiction.

Pendant ce temps notre prince était arrivé à la maisonnette où habitait Ciel. Mais, n'y voyant aucune lumière, s'inquiéta et entra sans frapper, tel une furie. Dans l'ombre il vit une silhouette qui lui fit signe d'approcher, ce qu'il fit. Une voix, que Sebastian aurait reconnue entre mille, s'éleva :

Alors, viens-tu faire des jeux coquins avec moi ?, dis l'ombre en prenant une posture plus qu'évocatrice.

Sebastian s'approcha d'autant plus et… colla au mur la personne qui venait de lui parler, la main sur la gorge, prête à serrer.

Allons Grell, dis moi bien gentiment ce que tu à fais d'elle.

Le dénommé poussa un petit cri.

Comment m'as-tu démasquée, j'avais la même voix et la même apparence qu'elle ?

Sebastian sourit diaboliquement, commençant à resserrer sa prise.

Peut être mais pas son caractère. Elle ne m'aurait jamais accueilli ainsi, avec un sarcasme peut être, mais pas ainsi. Tu jettes la honte sur son honneur.

Il resserra encore plus sa prise, son sourire mauvais s'élargissant.

Ne me force pas encore à me répéter, qu'as-tu fais d'elle ?

Grell se tortilla, essayant de se dégager mais Sebastian le tenait fermement.

Morte. Elle est morte ta princesse bien aimée. Maintenant tu es à moi !

Ma princesse ?

Sebastian comprit alors beaucoup de choses et un petit rire amusé d'autodérision sortit de sa bouche : il était tombé amoureux de sa fiancée. Grell se tortilla de nouveau et, cette fois, Sebastian le lâcha, non sans lui donner un bon coup de genoux dans l'aine pour qu'il se tienne tranquille.

Heureusement pour toi, elle n'est pas morte, juste endormie. S'il ya bien une chose que ces dangers ambulants ont réussi, c'est celle là : contrer ta malédiction.

Grell poussa alors un cri déchirant mais bien vite il se tut, sa tranchée de nouveau écrasée par la main de Sebastian.

Où est-elle ? Où l'as-tu emmenée ? Car quand j'ai été au château, elle n'était pas encore arrivée. Qu'as-tu fais de son corps ?, gronda sourdement le démon princier.

Grell, effrayée au plus haut point, ne put s'empêcher de mentir une nouvelle fois pour essayer d'avoir une dernière fois Sebastian pour lui tout seul, ce que ce dernier ignorait.

Dans… dans mon château. Je l'ai gardé près de moi pour en faire un trophée.

On dit que lorsque notre vie est en danger, on peut mentir comme un arracheur de dent, c'est ce que fit Grell. Son mensonge sembla tellement vraisemblable que Sebastian n'en douta même pas. Il releva la loque qu'il tenait entre ses paumes et la poussa devant lui en intimant, royalement diabolique :

Amène là bas !

Une tite review pour me dire vos sentiments ^^


	5. Acte Ier, Scène 4

Pour mes tites lectrices adorées voici la dernière scène de la belle au bois dormant. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que les autres ^^ Mais rassurer vous, même s'il ya a écrit "FIN" à la fin, ce n'est pas le cas... du moins pas le cas de ma fanfiction. A suivre il ya aura une interlude. Qu'est-ce que ça pourra bien être ? Vous le verrez bientôt. Je vous préviens aussi que je part quatre jours en Bretagne à la fin de la semaine et je ne sais pas si je posterais avant alors ne vous en faites pas je ne vous ais pas oubliés ^^ je vous adore et vous remercie pour toutes vos petites reviews. Bisous et bonne lecture.

AVIS à tous qui ont cru que Sebastian c'était fait avoir par grell: Bien, très bien lire ce chapitre où vous saurez ce qu'il en était réellement. Sebastian ne se fera pas avoir pas Grell, par par Moi en tout cas ! Sur ce bonne lecture ^^

Plumesdecorbeaux: Un bisou baveux, peut être... mais bon de la part de Sebastian je ne suis pas sure que ça soit le cas ^^ Pour le cas Grell, tu verras ce qu'il en est dans ce chapitre bien que je laisse une grande part d'imagination au lecteur ^^ Voici donc la suite ^^ Bonne lecture et continue à laisser des reviews ^^ Bisous je t'adore ^^

Ayumuri-chan: Tout d'abord lis l'avis qui répond à ton exclamation.. ensuite Grell aime bien se travestir alors j'ai pas été chercher bien loin l'idée qu'il pique Ciel sous forme de domestique... Je pense que dans le vraie histoire Ciel est tout de même attaché à ses domestiques mais qu'il ne le montre pas car trop fière alors je l'ai fait dans ma fic ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi ^^

Heraa666: Oui mais sans Grell, il y aurait moins de rebondissements ^^ Lis l'avis que j'ai fait pour ton exclamation sur Sebastian...Les hommes sont tous les mêmes je suis d'accords mais c'est si mimi ^^ On leur en veux pas ^^ tu as vu mon commentaire pour que nous échangions nos adresses, si tu veux poursuivre nos discussions bien sur, je ne te force pas ^^ Pour moi c'est toujours ok. Tu es géniale ^^ Voici donc la suite que tu attendais, bonne lecture et bisous ^^ je t'adore

Sacha-chou: c'est bon signe, c'est que j'arrive à faire passer des sentiments dans mes histoires ^^ Will le père de Sebastian, je me suis vraiment amusé pour ça. l'idée me plaisait trop pour faire autrement. pur le château je crois qu'il a été reconstruit une bonne dizaine de fois si ce n'est plus ^^ Sebastian n'est-il pas génial ? Contre n'importe qui ? Je voulais montrer les sentiments qui Ciel est bien trop fier à dire ou faire passer dans la réalité ^^ Grell en sacrifice humain, très bonne idée ^^ je viens t'aider ! voici la suite et moi aussi je te souhaite bon courage en tant qu'étudiante ^^ Bonne lecture, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres ^^ Moi aussi je t'adore ^^ Bisous

Tsukii-Yan: t encore t'as pu lu mes autre Walt Disney ^^ Ciel va vouloir me tuer, moi je te le dis ! Mais je le ferais quand même ^^ Voici donc la suite que j'espère te plaira ^^ et ne t'en fais pas j'ai une imagination débordante d'idées pour cette fic. Sur ce bonne lecture

Scène 4 : Un réveil bienheureux

Les fées arrivèrent dans leur demeure mais, bien tard : Sebastian était déjà parti au château de Grell. Lorsqu'elles virent leur porte ouverte, elles comprirent qu'un évènement venait d'y avoir lieu. La fée Tanaka sortit alors sa baguette magique, se racla la gorge pour prononcé une formule magique qui promettais d'être longue et laborieuse :

Ho ho ho.

Le temps se rembobina sous leurs yeux et ils assistèrent en simple spectateur à la scène qui venait de ce déroulée avant leur retour. Le pourvoir du « Ho ho ho » leur avait appris que l'inconnu dont Ciel était tombée amoureuse, n'était autre que le prince Sebastian. Quelle ironie ! pensèrent les quatre compères. Puis ils repartirent en sachant exactement où chercher Sebastian, cette fois : au château de Grell.

Sebastian, trainant Grell avec lui, arriva bien vite à la citadelle de ce dernier. Il le laissa tomber mollement par terre puis demanda, un soupçon de menace dans la voix :

Maintenant, où l'as-tu mise ?

Et Grell s'enfonça d'autant plus dans son mensonge.

Je l'ai remise à mes domestiques pour qu'ils s'en occupent pendant que je revenais te voir, mon Seby-chou !

Grell se ratatina sous le regard que lui lança Sebastian. Puis, quand ce dernier s'approcha de lui, il recula instinctivement, faisant naitre un sourire satanique sur le visage du diable amoureux.

Grell, cher Grell, reste ici jusqu'à ce que j'ai retrouvé ma princesse prononça doucement Sebastian, sous étrange sourire s'élargissant de plus bel.

Mais, pendant que Sebastian s'éclipsait pour trouver sa dulcinée cachée, mais absente de la forteresse, Grell alla précipitamment se cacher, craignant plus que tout l'instant où Sebastian découvrirait la supercherie. Ce qui ne tarda pas car, soudain, Grell entendit Sebastian hurler son nom à en faire trembler les murs du château. Peu après, il attendit la voix de Sebastian lui parler, comme s'il était tout près de son oreille.

Grell, si tu ne me dit pas où ce trouve la princesse Ciel quand je t'aurais retrouvé, tu passeras un _très_ mauvais quart d'heure !

Grell se tassa encore plus sur lui-même mais ne bougea pas d'un iota : c'était la première fois qu'il avait autant peur de Sebastian.

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis, soudain, il entendit de nouveau la voix de Sebastian s'énerver.

Mais que faites-vous ici, vous ? Partez d'ici toute suite !

Grell ne savait pas à qui il parlait mais ne tenait pas à le savoir, encore plus quand il entendit Sebastian soupirer puis ajouter.

Bien, dans ce cas, divisez-vous pour me le retrouver.

Il n'entendit pas la réponse de l'interlocuteur de Sebastian, mais, au vu des sons qu'il entendait, les recherches avaient repris.

Alors que Grell entendait des bruit d'explosion dans le lointain, des bruits de verre et de vaisselle brisée, vers ce qu'il estimait être le cœur du château, des bruits de meubles brisés, dans une des pièces du couloir, le fit sursauter. Cela le poussa à changer de cachette. Grave erreur ! Car, en effet, alors qu'il entrait dans une autre pièce pour s'y cacher, il glissa sur une flaque de thé répandu au sol et s'étala lamentablement par terre. La fée Tanaka sortit alors de l'ombre et d'un « ho ho ho » magique et retentissant, ficela Grell.

Un peu de temps après, la fée Finny arriva et, quand il vit Grell au sol, saucissonné, ce mit à crier :

Mr Tanaka a attrapé Grell, Prince Sebastian!

Il n'eut aucune réponse mais peu de temps après, l'intéressé arriva. Lorsqu'il vit Grell, il félicita vivement Mr Tanaka, un sourire très flippant pour Grell sur le visage. Il se tourna alors vers les quatre fées c'étant réunies et leur demandant de sortir, le temps qu'il s'occupe du « cas Grell ». Elles haussèrent les épaules et sortirent.

Grell se retrouva alors seul avec Sebastian et la pièce devint encore plus sombre. Grell frissonna quand Sebastian ouvrit la bouche :

Alors Grell, as-tu réfléchi à ce que je t'ai dis tout à l'heure ?

La voix de Sebastian était douce mais ferme. Grell, figée de peur, ne pouvait plus rien prononcé. Sebastian s'approcha lentement de lui, doucement.

Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu me dises où elle est. Allons soit raisonnable, Grell.

Grell frissonna mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, lui pourtant si bavard… Sebastian soupira.

Bon tu as gagné. Je te violerais si tu me dis où tu l'as mise, comme tu n'arrêtes pas de me le demander.

La voix de Grell finit par raisonner faiblement, un espoir perçant au travers.

Tu le ferais vraiment ?

Oui, si tu me dis où elle est, poursuivit Sebastian, très sérieux.

Au château de ses parents. Elle est arrivée en catimini et je l'ai aperçue… comme ça j'ai pu m'occuper d'elle.

Bien.

Sebastian était plus que ravi. Il allait sortir lorsque Grell lui fit remarquer.

Et ta promesse ?

Sebastian se retourna vers lui avec un sourire plus que démoniaque et sadique dans les yeux et sur ses lèvres.

Sache, mon Cher Grell, que lorsque je fais une promesse, j'y suis attaché. Dans ton cas tu n'as fait que croire un mensonge de démon, qui est beaucoup plus efficace qu'un mensonge d'un simple humain. Tu es vraiment ridicule ! Non mais quel imbécile ! Tu m'as vraiment pris pour le dernier des idiots. Crois-tu vraiment que je te croyais lorsque tu m'as dit qu'elle était dans ton château. Pff. Je n'ai fait semblant de te croire que pour mieux te torturer et on va dire que tu ne m'as pas déçu. Crois-tu vraiment que je te l'aurais fait alors que c'est la princesse Ciel que j'aime ? Tu m'as fait bien rire. Sache, de plus, mon cher Grell, qu'un démon amoureux est ce qu'il ya de plus fiable au monde, il serait près à n'importe quoi pour cette rareté car un démon ne tombe amoureux qu'une fois dans sa longue existence. Sur ce je te laisse, tu m'as suffisamment diverti maintenant j'ai une princesse à réveiller.

Et Sebastian sortit. Grell était désespéré mais quand il entendit la voix de Sebastian retentir de nouveau, il paniqua :

Je vous le laisse à vos soins : j'en ais fini avec lui, annonça-t-il aux quatre fées.

Avec plaisir, Prince Sebastian, répondirent-elles.

Ce qui était encore pire que tout ce qu'avait pu imaginer Grell : les fées étaient réputées rancunières et très inventives pour se venger…

Sebastian arriva au triple galop dans la cour du château où reposait Ciel mais il ne trouva pas âmes qui vivent. Quelque peu inquiet, il pénétra à l'intérieur, aux abois, près à se défendre au moindre bruit ou mouvement suspecte. Ce qu'il vit alors le figea sur place, tous les êtres humains et animaux étaient effondrés à terre. Il s'approcha de l'un d'entre eux et comprit bien vite qu'ils étaient plongés eux aussi dans un long sommeil. « Je ne vais tout de même pas devoir tous les embrassés », pensa le jeune prince, amusé. Il vit alors quelque chose briller au sol, près du corps inconscient qu'il venait d'examiner. Sebastian prit l'objet entre ses mains et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'un morceau de verre brisé. Il en trouva d'ailleurs un peu partout autour des corps, accompagnés parfois d'un morceau de meuble ou d'un objet indéfinissable car carboniser ou encore quelques gouttes d'un liquide ambré, du thé. Le jeune diable ne put s'empêcher de sourire en soupirant : ah ces fées même quand elles avaient d'excellentes idées, il fallait qu'elles les accompagnent de catastrophes. Il finit par se relever, le mystère résolu, puis partit en direction de la chambre où Ciel reposait.

Dès qu'il entra dans la chambre, il oublia tout le reste, son regard capté par le visage de la belle endormie. Oui, il s'agissait bien d'elle, la fiancée qui lui était désigné d'office et la charmante paysanne dont il était tombé amoureux : deux personnes pour n'en faire qu'une. Mais, oh, quel délice ! Il s'approcha du lit, doucement, silencieusement, comme si le moindre bruit détruirait la beauté de cet instant. Sebastian s'assit sur le bord du lit, posa ses mains des deux côtés du visage de Ciel pour prendre appuie puis se pencha enfin sur elle, pour déposer délicatement ses lèvres sur ses jumelles en un doux baiser.

Le charme ne prit pas beaucoup de temps avant de se briser : Ciel ouvrit les yeux et, de part le bruit qu'il entendait au loin, les membres du château s'étaient aussi réveillés mais, pour le moment, il n'en avait cure, seul comptait à ses yeux sa belle princesse aux bleu saphir…

La première chose qui vit Ciel lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, fut le visage souriant de Sebastian, la dévorant. Elle n'osait croire sa chance et son bonheur de le voir auprès d'elle, lui qu'elle pensait ne plus jamais revoir. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire mais elle lui dissimula l'intensité de son bonheur derrière un sarcasme :

Tu ne pouvais pas me laisser dormir encore un peu ?

Le sourire de Sebastian s'agrandit : il avait bel et bien retrouvé sa Ciel tel qu'il était tombé amoureux et non une princesse prétentieuse. Et il lui répliqua, comme un rituel qui avait débuté dans les bois :

Voyons, princesse Ciel, je ne pouvais pas te laisser dormir encore, ton peuple, tes parents, tout le monde n'attendait que ton retour pour se réveiller d'une vie bien trop morne. Il était de mon devoir de te libérer de tes songes.

Un sourire de Ciel fusa en réponse : elle reconnaissait bien là son bel inconnu. Puis elle l'interrogea sérieusement :

Comment sais-ru mon statut social et mon nom ?

On va dire que l'on m'a aidé à le découvrir, répondit le jeune diable.

Ciel réfléchit un instant puis ajouta :

Maintenant tu sais mon nom, ne serait-il pas juste que tu me donnes le tien ?

Juste, est exactement le mot qu'il convient, la taquina Sebastian avant de poursuivre, je suis Sebastian, le …

Prince Sebastian, le coupa Ciel, éberluée.

Ce dernier sourit doucement mais narquois.

On dirait que vous en savez plus que vous voulez bien le dire, princesse.

Ciel rougit puis marmonna dans sa barbe inexistante.

Non, c'est juste mes… bonnes fées me l'ont il ya pas longtemps en disant que je t'étais fiancée.

Sebastian avoua gravement.

Cela est vrai…

Ciel s'acclama alors avec beaucoup d'ironie envers elle-même :

Dire que j'ai dit que je te détestais alors que je ne savais pas qui tu étais…

Vraiment, sourcilla cyniquement Sebastian, en qu'en est-il désormais ?

Ciel ne répondit pas mais la rougeur grandissante sur ses joues sur ses joues laissait largement deviner ce qu'il en était.

Merci, chuchota Sebastian.

Un petit silence tomba sur la pièce, un silence beaucoup plus parlant que des mots. Mais, bientôt, il fut rompu par Ciel, curieuse.

Mais que fais-tu ici, n'avions nous pas rendez-vous dans ma maisonnette ?

Sebastian sourit de plus bel.

J'étais au rendez-vous mais une certaine demoiselle n'y était pas, elle.

Ciel bafouilla des excuses mais Sebastian n'en tint pas compte et poursuivit sa lancée.

Pour le reste c'est une longue histoire…

Ciel le regarda dans les yeux, fixement :

J'ai tout mon temps.

Oui, maintenant que tu es réveillée, admis Sebastian, mais ce n'est pas le moment de la raconter. Peut être pendant un long soir d'hiver, devant un feu de cheminée…

Les yeux de Ciel pétillèrent.

Tu n'as pas peur que je m'endorme dans ses conditions si tu es un mauvais conteur.

Sebastian lui répondit malicieusement :

Je sais quoi faire à présent pour te réveiller…

Et Ciel rougit de plus bel. Sebastian l'observa un instant puis s'agenouilla devant elle, une rose à la main.

Oublie un instant que nous sommes déjà fiancés et accepte cette rose en gage de mon amour éternel. Je suis désolé que ce ne soit pas autre chose car j'ai été pris par le temps, acceptes-tu de devenir mon épouse ?

Ciel prit la rose solennellement, touchée jusqu'au plus profond de son cœur et, alors qu'elle allait lui répondre, Sebastian posa gravement son doigt sur sa bouche.

Avant que tu ne répondes, je dois te dire quelque chose d'important…

Je ne veux pas savoir, paniqua Ciel, alarmée par son ton trop sérieux.

Je suis un démon…

Puis il lui expliqua tout, le pacte de ses parents, le fait qu'elle seule serait à jamais dans son cœur, sa quasi immortalité de démon… tout pour que Ciel prenne sa décision en conséquence.

Les yeux de Ciel jetèrent des éclairs et, quand il eut terminé, elle affirma avec passion.

Sebastian, démon ou pas, je veux devenir ta compagne. Ce n'est pas de ton côté démon que je suis tombée amoureuse mais de toi, Sebastian.

Jamais démon n'avait été aussi heureux que le fut Sebastian en cet instant.

Faisons un pacte, Sebastian, ajouta la princesse ne souffrant aucune négation.

Mais, tu ne connais pas encore les enjeux, essaya de l'en dissuader Sebastian.

Peut être mais tu n'as pas écouté les termes du contrat, répliqua Ciel. Je veux et souhaite vivre toute notre vie ensemble..

Sebastian soupira, soulagé.

Mais ça sera le cas, pas besoin de pacte pour ça voyons.

Tu ne m'as pas bien écoutée : toute _notre _vie, Sebastian. C'est-à-dire tant que nous vivons _tout_ les deux, répéta Ciel.

Sebastian ouvrit des yeux ronds, une joie sans pareil étreignant son cœur. Puis Ciel continua :

Pour être plus formelle : oui je veux bien t'épouser Sebastian… je t'aime.

Sebastian se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser et lui chuchota dans un souffle :

Bien, dans ce cas, le contrat sera officiel lorsque nos fiançailles le seront.

Et il embrassa passionnément Ciel, ne pouvant plus résister à l'appel des lèvres de sa belle. Son air était désormais la jeune femme.

Quand ils sortirent de la chambre pour rejoindre la salle du trône où attendaient un roi et une reine impatiente, un clairon sonna pour les annoncer : les fées étant revenues, après avoir fait on ne sait quoi avec Grell, et avaient rassurées le roi et la reine par ce biais.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'immense salle, Ciel au bras de Sebastian, une marée de regard migra vers eux, très très curieux. Un cri résonna alors dans la pièce devenue silencieuse et Ciel se retrouva bientôt étouffée par des bras d'une femme aux boucles blondes. Elle comprit bien vite qu'il s'agissait de sa mère, seul personnes ayant la capacité à agir ainsi. Elle décida donc de vite intervenir avant que manque d'air ne lui soit fatale :

Reine Elisabeth, vous m'étouffez, murmura faiblement Ciel.

Heureusement pour elle, la reine l'entendit et la relâcha non sans regrets. Elle observa un instant sa fille, les yeux légèrement brillants, et la réprimanda doucement :

Lizzy ou maman, s'il te plait ma petite Ciel chérie, mais pas Elisabeth.

Ciel lui sourit en levant les yeux au ciel.

Bien, Lizzy.

Le regard de la reine se voila mais elle ne dit rien : elle savait ce à quoi elle avait consentie. Elle s'écarta ensuite légèrement pour laisser la place au père de la jeune princesse. Le roi Undertaker cessa de rire et s'approcha de la jeune fille, doucement, avant de la serrer dans ses bras délicatement, comme s'il tenait entre ceux-ci un trésor infiniment précieux. Puis il la relâcha et expliqua énigmatiquement à la jeune femme.

Pour la première fois de ma vie je suis heureux de te savoir en vie et non de te revoir dans le cercueil lors d'un enterrement.

Le visage de Ciel se fit atterré et le roi ne put s'empêcher de rire devant sa mine. Le regard du peuple sur la jeune princesse se mua aussitôt en respect : C'est la première fois qu'elle voit le roi et, elle réussit à le faire rire alors qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait réussi le « défit d'Undertaker ».

Hum hum hum.

Tout le monde se tourna alors vers Sebastian, qui, auparavant à lancer un regard très clairement hostile et menaçant au roi William pour qu'il se garde de parler. Lizzy sourit et Undertaker approuva :

Bien sur nous allons des maintenant officialisé tout ça.

Le roi Undertaker haussa la voix et s'adressa à tous ses sujets :

Aujourd'hui, devant vous tous, j'annonce que le prince Sebastian sera l'époux ma chère petite Ciel. Que votre union soit bénite !

Sebastian eut un sourire ironique au moment où une lumière l'enveloppa avec Ciel, marquant respectivement sur la main droite et sur l'œil droit de Ciel, un même sceau les liant à jamais, preuve de leur éternel pacte

Sebastian n'attendit pas d'avantage et s'appropria la main de Ciel, d'autorité, puis l'emmena sur la piste de danse, ne voyant plus personne d'autre que sa promise. La première fois que Ciel lui marcha sur le pied, il lui dit narquoisement et plein de sous entendus :

Décidément ce genre de dans n'est vraiment pas fait pour toi !

_FIN_

Comme je l'ai déjà dit ceci n'est pas la fin de ma fic, seulement de cet acte. A suivre il y aura l'interlude du charmant titre de : "la décision de la reine". Voilou

Bisous et surtout laisser moi des reviews pour vos impressions ^^_  
><em>


	6. 1ère Interlude

Bonjour à tous et désolé de l'attente: je n'étais pas chez moi donc je n'ai pas pu poster. Voici donc la mystérieuse interlude qui, j'espère, vous plaira. Le prochain acte s'intitulera: Le petit Chaperon rouge. je sais que ce n'est pas un Walt Disney mais je n'ai pas pu résister à le faire ^^ Je vous rassure les Walts Disney seront de retour avec l'acte 3 dont le titre...restera pour l'instant secret ^^ Bien je vous adore mes petites lectrices. Faites une bonne lecture ^^

Ayumuri-chan: Ravie que ma fin de la belle au bois dormant t'es plu ^^ Ce qu'est devenu Grell... bonne question... Ca dépend de ce que tu as voulu qu'il devienne. L'acteur Grell est néanmoins de retour et l'acteur Sebastian est déçu de ne pas pouvoir l'avoir torturé... mais là j'en dis trop... il va falloir que tu lises ma première interlude ^^ Ciel et Sebastian, quand ils sont ensemble, les sarcasmes volent, pour moi c'est une évidence... Mais j'adore les voir comme ça. Il fallait bien qu'il y a ait la scène du baiser qui soit toute mimi tout de même ^^ J e me suis aussi amusé pour la petit remarque de Sebastian... Une fic c'est aussi fait pour s'amuser n'est-ce pas ? ^^ J'espère que la suite va autant te plaire. Bonne lecture à toi ^^

Sacha-chou: Merci pour le chapitre, je suis ravie qu'il te plaise aussi ^^ Une fin rapide ? Je ferais un plus gros effort pour la suite alors, promis. Merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer ^^ Les fées se sont très bien amusées je crois, et l'acteur Sebastian a tellement regretté que cette scène passe à la trappe à cause de... Mais je parle de trop... Lis l'interlude et tu sauras de qui je parle ^^ Je crois que l'on sait désormais la signature des domestiques de Ciel... ^^ Plus un soucis à se faire pour ça ^^ Il fallait bien que Ciel ne change pas et lui lance un sarcasme, sinon il ne s'agit plus de Ciel ! ^^ Comme tu l'attendais, voici la suite et merci, j'ai bien profité de mes vacances, j'ai les idées pleins la tête ^^ Je crois que mes pensées vont plus vite que j'écris mais c'est pas grave, je réussi à aller là où je veux... ^^ Bonne lecture donc et gros bisous et espérant que mon interlude te plaise...

Tsukii-Yan: Je vais t'avouer quelque chose: je n'ai jamais aimé la belle au bois dormant comme Walt Disney mais maintenant je l'adore, dans ma version bien sur ^^ On va dire que j'avais un peu la flemme de remastériser les chansons mais, comme tu m'as fait la remarque, j'en mettrais dans l'acte 3: je vais m'amuser moi ^^ hihi. En attendant un autre conte, voici mon interlude... Surprise ^^ Bonne lecture et j'espère qu'elle te plaira ^^

Plumesdecorbeaux: Ne t'en fais pas ce n'est pas la fin de ma fic, j'ai encore plein de bonnes idées qui j'espère te plairont autant ^^ C'est possible qui se soit vraiment fait avoir mais qui c'est ce n'est peut être pas la faute de Sebastian mais du narrateur que tu vas découvrir dans l'interlude... Et oui, la scène du bisous était capital tout de même, bien que j'avais imaginé un autre type de réveil mais ça aurait été complètement hors sujet alors je suis restée sur le bisous et je n'en suis pas déçue ^^ Voici donc l'interlude, qui te plaira j'espère... ^^ Bisous, jtd et bonne lecture ^^

BisSenshi: Ravie de te plaire chère lectrice ^^ j'espère être à la hauteur de tes attentes en attendant voici l'interlude... Une petite histoire qui entraine une petite histoire ^^ Bonne lecture ^^

Heraa666: Pas grave pour ta review tardive, l'essentiel c'est que tu en as posté une, ce qui me réjouie grandement ^^ Ma meilleur amie dit que tu as tout à fait raison pour ce que tu dis par rapport à mon écriture et elle me le répète tout le temps alors je commence à y croire. Merci ^^ A chaque fois que je faisais apparaitre Sebastian, je regardais ma peluche de lui en l'imaginant en prince ténébreux... Génial ! Le rêve... Heureusement que j'en ais pas une de Ciel sinon il m'aurait tué en direct... Surtout après ce que je lui réserve encore... Grell a une tête de martyre: on a envie de lui taper dessus. Si tu savais comment Sebastian a regretté de ne pas lui donner sa voler en temps que prince. Merci... Oups... J'ai failli dévoilé un passage de mon interlude moi -_-" La demande en mariage et le réveil... on voit mon côté romantique qui ressort... ^^ Voici donc le voile du mystère sur l'interlude qui se lève. J'espère que ça te plaira... bonne lecture et Gros bIsous et je t'adore aussi ^^ Bon courage pour ta première, je suis de tout coeur avec toi, haut les coeurs et surtout si besoin n'hésite pas... ^^

1ère Interlude : La décision de la reine

_Rideau_

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements résonna dans la salle du Palais où était donnée la représentation. Mais cela ne plut pas à tout le monde : en effet, un jeune comte prenait un air agacé devant tant d'enthousiasme. Son majordome, ayant repris ses habits coutumiers, le questionna avec malice :

Vous semblez peu satisfait, jeune maître. La pièce vous aurait-elle déplu ?

Non, je trouve qu'elle a eut trop de succès, grommela Ciel Phantomhive avant de poursuivre, débarrasse moi plutôt de cet accoutrement ridicule au lieu de poser des questions, Sebastian !

Le diable de majordome s'inclina, la main sur le cœur et répondit son célébrissime :

Yes, my Lord.

Il commença sa tâche en silence mais un sourire plus que ravi et enjouée joua sur ses lèvres, poussant le jeune comte à lui en demander la raison.

Vous faisiez une magnifique princesse, my lord, et ces habits vous vont à ravir, précisa le domestique, avec une pointe d'ironie.

Ciel, rouge de honte, gifla son majordome dont le sourire ne fit que s'agrandir et lui siffla, comme un chat en colère :

Ne t'avise plus jamais de me rappeler cet évènement, Sebastian ! Et ne t'avise plus de me donner un rôle féminin. C'est un…

C'est ce moment que choisit son majordome pour lui retirer son corset, ce qui coupa net le comte dans sa lancée : l'arrivée soudaine d'une importante quantité d'air l'en ayant empêché. Sebastian sourit doucement et indiqua d'une voix égal à lui même:

Bien sur, jeune maitre.

Ciel connaissait son majordome mais, pensant que son message était passé, n'en ajouta pas d'avantage : il ne voulait pas que ce dernier ne trouve u autre moyen quelconque et ingénieux de se venger. Il laissa donc son fidèle serviteur finir de le changer en silence, autant ne pas le provoquer alors qu'il est en position de faiblesse… Puis, il alla présenter ses respects à la reine, qui le félicita vivement, avant d'ordonner à Sebastian, une fois de nouveaux seuls.

Rentrons au manoir, j'ai horreur de la foule et de toute cette mascarade ! De ses gens qui te lèchent les pieds par devant puis t'assassine par derrière !

Oui, monsieur répliqua Sebastian en ouvrant un passage à travers la foule vers la sortie.

Mais c'était sans compter sur l'intervention d'un certain prince du Bengale qui arrêta les deux vedettes en serrant Ciel dans ses bras, des larmes plein ses yeux.

Ciel, tu as été génial ! Franchement, qui aurait cru que tu jouais aussi bien les rôles féminins…

Sebastian lâcha un ricanement amusé dont Ciel lui répondit d'un regard noir. Mais le prince Soma n'en avait cure et poursuivit son laïus.

Tu as vu le succès que ça a eut ? Je te remercie encore de m'avoir autorisé à être le narrateur !

Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix, et, de plus, tu as quelque peu modifié ton texte : on a du improviser par ta faute, grommela Ciel. Et tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ?

Soma l'ignora royalement et ce tourna vers Sebastian, s'extasiant toujours, sans remarquer le regard tueur de Ciel à son égard cette fois…

Et ton khansama, qu'est-ce qu'il est doué ! N'importe quel rôle lui va à merveille ! Il pourrait être tout le monde et n'importe qui.

Sebastian s'inclina gracieusement devant le prince.

Je ne serais pas le majordome de la famille Phantomhive si je ne savais pas faire une chose aussi simple que de jouer un rôle.

Aghni spécifia à son tour sa pensée, coupant par cette intermédiaire la protestation virulente que souhaitait faire le jeune comte à son majordome quant à sa réplique.

Sebastian-sama, vous êtes mon maître, je vous admire. C'est vous qui m'avez appris les valeurs de tout bon majordome. Pourriez-vous aussi m'apprendre à être un si bon acteur, afin de pouvoir divertir mon maître quand il me le demandera ?

Sebastian allait répondre qu'il ne lui en était en aucun cas utile qu'il lui apprenne une tel chose mais il n'eut pas le temps de la faire : la bande de bras cassées qu'il avait sous ses ordres se présentait à lui et requérait son attention, ce qu'il fit pour éviter quelque catastrophe.

Sebastian, demanda Bard, on fait quoi maintenant que nous sommes changés ?

Ce dernier donna alors ses directives en essayant d'être patient et calme avec eux.

Vous rentrez au manoir et vous préparez le retour du jeune maître. Mei Linn, tu mettras le couvert Bard, tu cuisineras le saumon à la sauce tartare avec des petites pommes de terre et Finny, tu décoreras la table avec quelques fleurs du jardin. Bien sur tout cela sera fiat dans le calme, dans le calme, et la concentration. Mr Tanaka vous surveilleras et… boira du thé. Bien compris ?

Oui Sebastian !, entonnèrent les quatre compères, sauf Mr Tanaka qui répondit son traditionnel « ho ho ho ».

Et ils quittèrent la pièce sans que de grands dommages ne lui soit causés, étrangement.

Lorsque le silence retomba, soudainement, une personne bien connue vient souffler dans le dos de Ciel et prononçant quelques mots assez effrayant…

Huhuhu…

Ce dernier, surpris, sursauta, ce qui fit ricaner Sebastian de plus bel. Le jeune comte se serra les lèvres pour ne pas répliquer et se retourna sur lui-même pour se retrouver face à la personne qui avait osé lui faire peur : Undertaker.

Je crois que je vais te faire un rabais la prochaine fois que tu viendras me voir pour obtenir des informations sur mes clients… sauf si tu viens pour ton cercueil, dans ce cas ce sera sur lui… Je ne regrette vraiment pas d'avoir répondu à ton invitation Comte : j'ai bien rit, comme je l'espérais…

Les yeux d'Undertaker se perdirent dans ses pensées, un filet de bave sortant de sa bouche et son visage penchant à la manière d'un fou furieux.

N'oublie pas de me rappeler, Comte, si il t'arrive de t'aventurer de nouveau dans quelque chose de ce genre… Maintenant je vais y aller pour refaire une beauté aux quelques clients que j'ai laissé de côté pendant que j'étais ici… ne vous inquiétez pas, j'arrive… Au revoir Comte… Huhuhu

Puis Undertaker se volatilisa : Ciel et Sebastian échangèrent un regard, haussèrent les épaules et continuèrent à se frayer un passage à travers la foule.

Furtivement, se mêlant à la foule pour s'approcher au plus près de Sebastian sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, Grell tenta de se jeter dans ses bras. Mais le démon l'avait vu arriver et il l'évita avec grâce, comme à son habitude, pendant que Grell s'étalait lamentablement par terre. Pas perturbée le moins du monde, Grell se redressa.

Tu as vu mes talents d'actrice, hein Seby-chou ?

Un sourire mauvais étira les lèvres fines de Sebastian et il répondit au Shinigami rouge.

Bien sur, Grell. Quel dommage que le prince Soma est enlevé le passage où le prince donne une raclée à la sorcière. J'avais imaginé de si belles tortures te concernant… Comme celle-ci par exemple.

Sans prévenir plus que nécessaire, un sourire pervers, ravi et sadique aux lèvres, Sebastian lui décrocha une droite dans le nez de Grell qui craqua sous le choc.

Quel dommage que le public est manqué ça !, ajouta-t-il, un brin triste et peiné.

Ciel intervint alors, mais nullement pour défendre le Shinigami qui avait tué sa tante…

Heureusement que nous avons convaincu William T. Spears de prendre le rôle du roi voisin… S'il avait été la sorcière comme il le voulait au départ, la scène aurait été un vrai carnage, ce qui aurait surement beaucoup déplu à sa majesté.

Grell réapparu d'entre les morts, la main sur son nez, en sang.

Il voulait surveillez la pièce de près qui l'a dit et quel meilleur moyen de le faire que d'y jouer ? Mais ça c'était mon idée.

Ciel et Sebastian échangèrent un regard en soupirant.

Je me doutais bien que cette idée ne pouvait venir que de toi, dès qu'il s'agit de t'approcher de Sebastian, tous les moyens sont bons.

Grell précisa néanmoins, comme pour se sauver du regard quelque peu effrayant de Sebastian, bien que cela ne servit à rien :

Malgré tout ce que vous pensez, c'est qui a voulu jouer le rôle de la sorcière, ce n'est pas moi qui lui ait soufflé l'idée…

C'est ce moment que choisis l'interpellé pour arriver, il regarda de haut et avec dégout Grell qui avait reçu un coup de pied bien placé cette fois pour le faire taire.

Je n'ai nullement besoin des conseils de cette chose ! Je maintiens néanmoins que j'aurais préféré jouer le rôle de la sorcière pour donner une bonne leçon à la bête sauvage.

Il lança un regard appuyé à Sebastian qui lui adressa en retour un sourire bestial. Will poursuivit, le moins du monde perturbé par l'attitude de Sebastian, mis à part un tic nerveux…

Mais je suis tout de même satisfait de mon rôle où j'ai pu dire devant quelques personnes importantes ce je pensais de lui.

Sebastian et lui s'affrontèrent de nouveau du regard puis Will finit par lâcher, grommelant comme à chaque fois qu'il évoquait ce sujet sensible :

Mais avec tout ça, j'ai encore fait des heures supplémentaires. Allez, vient, toi : on s'en va !

Il prit Grell par les cheveux et le traina derrière lui. Grell hurla à la mort en s'adressant à Sebastian, qui prit un air dégouté.

A bientôt Seby-chou, tu vas beaucoup me manquer. Ne t'en fais pas je reviendrais te voir aussi vite que possible !

Will lui fit faire un aller-retour entre les airs et la terre et, soupirant, disparu en trainant toujours derrière lui la loque rouge. A son tour Sebastian soupira de soulagement : il était débarrassé d'un boulet de taille.

Sebastian et Ciel trouvèrent enfin la sortie mais le soulagement fut de courte durée : une tornade blonde vint étouffer notre comte, bien plus qu'à moitié. Sebastian, n'ayant pas vraiment envi d'achever le pacte si tôt, décida de sauver son maître de la future meurtrière par étouffement.

Lady Lizzy, je ne pense pas que mon maître vous soit encore utile une fois mort, je vous pris donc de le lâcher pour le laisser respirer.

La jeune fille réfléchit quelques minutes puis finit par avouer :

Tu as raison, Sebastian.

Elle défit alors son étreinte de fer. Son visage n'en rayonnant pas moins, elle entreprit d'achever Ciel par une marée de mots.

Cielounet, tu étais génial ! Tu m'as vu, j'ai des talents que je ne soupçonnais même pas ! Mère était si fière de moi qu'elle m'a autorisé à venir passer l'après midi avec toi. C'est génial, n'est-ce pas ?

Ciel lança un regard suppliant à son majordome, qui, pour une fois, n'agit pas de manière à enrager son petit maître : il n'avait pas spécialement envi de porter le chapeau rose offert par la demoiselle et retirer toutes les babioles roses dans elle décore habituellement le manoir à chacune de ses venues.

Jeune Lady, monsieur le Comte à du travail en retard à rattraper.

Mais pour une fois que mère est d'accord pour que je passe l'après midi auprès de lui…

Les larmes commencèrent à briller dans les yeux de Lizzy. Ciel soupira puis annonça à son domestique :

Sebastian, amenons-la avec nous. Je ne veux pas que ma tante me fasse encore des réflexions parce que j'ai fait pleurer sa fille.

Sebastian s'inclina devant le fait accompli mais il se jura de se venger sur Ciel dès que possible, foi de démon.

Bien, Monsieur.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt au manoir et la journée se passa aussi bien que peut se passer une journée au manoir Phantomhive lors de la visite de Lizzy et avec des domestiques tels que ceux du Comte Phantomhive.

Le lendemain, Sebastian réveilla son maître plus tôt pour rattraper le retard qu'il avait accumulé dans son travail et sur son planning, mais aussi pour se venger de Ciel qui lui avait laissé subir le port du chapeau rose pendant tout le reste de la journée précédente. Il ouvrit bien grand les rideaux de la chambre du jeune homme. Il se demandait même s'il n'allait pas lui retirer les couvertures quand le Comte émergea, les cheveux en bataille et pas vraiment de bonne humeur. Sebastian le salua avec son habituel sourire.

Bonjour, jeune maitre, Avez-vous bien dormi ?

Bien, grommela le noble. Tu m'as préparé quoi pour le petit déjeuné ?

Le sourire de Sebastian s'agrandit : décidemment son maître ne changerait jamais…

Des croissants au beurre ou des muffins aux fruits rouges nappés d'une crème fouettée avec du thé Earl Grey aux fruits rouge, my Lord.

Donne-moi le thé et les muffins.

Bien monsieur.

Ciel allait se lever quand Sebastian lui fit remarquer narquoisement, décidemment il était de bonne humeur aujourd'hui.

Monsieur, faites bien attention en vous levant de mettre le pied droit en premier par terre.

Pourquoi ?

Vous êtes déjà de mauvaise humeur, il n'est pas besoin que vous vous leviez du pied gauche en supplément, ironisa Sebastian.

Pour le provoquer, Ciel posa exprès son pied gauche par terre avant suivre ce dernier de son côté droit. Sebastian haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien, son sourire se fit néanmoins cynique. Ciel continua comme si de rien n'était.

Quel est le programme d'aujourd'hui Sebastian ?

Mr Hoggney viendra pour votre leçon de danse, ensuite vous aurez des papiers à signer jusqu'à midi. Cet après midi, je vous dispenserai votre leçon de musique puis celle de géographie jusqu'à l'heure du gouter. Après, vous signerez les papiers qu'il vous restera et vous ferez vos devoirs annonça le domestique d'un ton professionnel, en habillant le jeune comte pour la journée.

Et la routine reprit au manoir, parsemée d'explosion, de casse, d'arbres déracinés… et de Sebastian, qui, désespéré, allait caresser ses chats qu'il cachait dans son armoire à vêtements…

Tout cela perdura pendant un mois jusqu'au moment du thé d'un beau jour ensoleillé. Sebastian amenait avec lui une lettre, une lettre cachetée du sceau royal.

Pour le gouter, je vous ais préparé un biscuit de Savoie nappé d'une génoise de caramel au beurre salé, accompagné d'un thé noir aux baies. Je vous apporte aussi une lettre de sa majesté d'Angleterre.

Ciel la prit et l'ouvrit pour la lire. Peu de temps après, il se leva pour protester, rouge de honte et de malaise.

Ah ça non alors !

Puis il se rassit tout aussi brusquement, vider de ses forces.

Pourquoi est-ce vous qui me l'ordonnez, votre majesté ? Vous savez bien que je ne peux rien vous refuser comme tout bon limier de la reine que je suis et en tant que Ciel Phantomhive. Pourquoi m'avoir fait cet affront ?

Sebastian, très curieux de part le comportement étrange de son maître, comportement qu'il ne l'avait vu adopté que très rarement, prit la lettre et la lit à son tour. Voici ce qu'elle disait :

«_Mon petit,_

_ J'espère que le travail que tu dois fournir n'est pas trop épuisant pour toi. Aujourd'hui je ne t'écris pas pour te confier une mission difficile mais plutôt une qui devrait te plaire. En effet, ta pièce m'a tellement plu que j'ai décidé que tu seras mon dramaturge attitré. Pour chacun de mes anniversaires et lorsque je te le demanderais, tu m'en présenteras une._

_J'espère que tu te portes bien mon petit, passe une bonne fin de journée,_

_Victoria d'Angleterre. »_

Alors une petite review mes tites lectrices préférées ? ^^_  
><em>


	7. Acte II, Scène 1

Mais je crois que nous sommes mercredi aujourd'hui... Cela signifie un chapitre pour vous il me semble alors le voilà. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^ Je remercie au passage toutes mes lectrices qui continuent de me lire malgré la rentrée, mais les autres sont tous de même les bienvenues et si des lectrices reviennent me lire, elles seront bien acueillies ^^ Sur ce à mercredi prochain, si vous êtes bien sage... Bisous à tous.

BisSenshi: Et oui une petite troupe de théâtre très célèbre... L'OAV 1, peut être mais l'idée ne vient pas de là... Et oui j'ai lambition d'aller loin dans cette fic, et j'espère que tu me suivras toujours ^^ Heureusement que Ciel est plus doué pour le théâtre que pour la danse sinon il aura failli à sa tâche en tant que limier de la reine... Quelle honte pour un Phantomhive... ^^ Pour les autres pièces je ne peux pas te le dire trop tôt sinon ce ne sera plus une surprise mais tu vois déjà le titre du prochain acte... Pour Lao et ran mao, tu as fait mouche. Tu dois être devin pour avoir deviner. d'ailleurs ce ne son tpas les seuls à apparaitre... Tu en sauras plus en lisant ce chapitre tet le suivant la semaine prochaine ^^ Sur ce bonne après midi et bonne lecture. Bisous

Heraa666: Oui je suis sérieuse...dans mon délire bien sur ! Et oui c'est une pièce de théâtre en fait... mais pas n'importe laquelle: c'ets La troupe de théâtre de la Reine ! Au grand damne de Ciel d'ailleurs ^^ Et oui, Le grand seigneur Ciel Phantomhive c'est travesti en fille et à embrasser son majordome devant une foule de monde: heureusement tout ce monde de savait pas que c'était vraiment lui ^^ le pauvre sinon... quoique, le Reine est au courant elle... Niark Et oui, il va recommencer, au plus grand plaisir de certaines personnes. mais pas à toutes les histoires sinon ce serait trop lourd à la fin ^^ Merci pour me dire que c'est une bonne idée, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant que ce soit le chapitre ou la prochaine interlude dont je sais déjà ce qui va se passer: Niark il y en a un qui va s'amuser et un qui va souffrir mais je ne dis pas encore qui, pour ça il faudra attendre ^^ je ne veux pas briser le suspense ^^ Pour la scène du baiser ça risque d'être dur pour qu'il en ait une mais on verra bien... ^^ Bon j'espère que ce chapitre va aussi beaucoup et que tu n'oublieras pas de me laisser une petite review. Je t'adore et ne t'en fais pas pour ton retard ^^ je ne t'en veux pas, auprès tout je t'adore ^^ je peux te le pardonner facilement. Bisous et à bientôt ^^

Acte II : Le petit Chaperon rouge.

Scène 1 : Une étrange famille.

Il fut un temps où les villages se gouvernaient d'eux même et commerçaient très difficilement entre eux. Le pays était boisé et ses habitants survivaient beaucoup grâce aux chasseurs, bûcherons et aux courageuses femmes qui allaient cueillir les baies et les herbes médicinales dans les bois alentours. Chacun et chacune avait sa place, son rôle et personne ne s'en plaignait.

C'est dans cet environnement que naquit une jeune fille aux cheveux bleu nuit et aux yeux saphir. Elle faisait le bonheur de ses parents et apportait du piment à la vie du village. Plus elle grandissait, plus elle devenait belle mais aussi, plus son caractère, difficilement gérable, ressortait. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement alors que depuis tout bébé sa mère l'habillait comme une poupée, son père faisait croire à tout le monde qu'il savait toujours tout, alors que bien des fois il n'en était rien, une grand-mère qu'elle ne voyait que de temps à autre, complètement égocentrique : telle mère, tel fils… Sans oublier, bien sur, les différents habitants du village qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de la chouchouter tellement ils la trouvaient mignonne : après tout à cette époque chaque village était comme une grande famille.

Sa mère était la couturière du village et chacun s'en mordait les doigts bien que personne n'osait s'en plaindre officiellement de peur que ce ne soit pire ou parce que personne ne souhaitait prendre sa place. En effet, la jeune femme rajoutait tant et plus de froufrous, de petits nœuds et, surtout, de rose sur les vêtements des femmes qu'elles en venaient à détester l'extravagance, mais on leur avait appris à se taire alors elles supportaient le tout sans broncher. Les hommes n'y échappaient pas non plus mais leurs vêtements étaient plus adaptés à leurs travaux. Pour une fois qu'ils remerciaient le ciel de ne pas avoir de contact avec les autres villages…

La jeune fille, à vivre continuellement dans cette ambiance, avait développé sa propre défense et haïssait désormais plus que tout le superflu. Aussi, lorsque sa mère avait voulu renouveler sa garde robe, elle avait réussi à limiter les dégâts et, à force de demander à sa mère, elle avait obtenu d'elle qu'elle lui fasse une cape toute simple pour cacher ses vêtements dont elle avait honte. Sa mère accéda à sa requête et lui assembla une magnifique et longue cape rouge. La jeune femme la portait si souvent depuis qu'on la surnommait : Ciel, le Petit Chaperon Rouge.

Notre histoire commence alors que Ciel venait de fêter ses seize printemps. Ses parents lui avait dit qu'il était alors temps qu'elle cherche un mari mais aucun jeune du village ne correspondait à ses critères. Son père, qui collectionnait les filles malgré tout ce que sa mère pouvait dire ou faire, lui avait conseillé de tous les essayer. Mais Ciel était plus sage et réservée que ce dernier. Sa mère lui conseillait de porter plus de froufrou, bijoux et autres parures mais Ciel tenait à ce qu'on l'aime pour ce qu'elle était, non pour des apparences…honteuses et trompeuses. Désespérés, ils envoyaient souvent Ciel faire des courses au village pour l'obliger à entrée en contact avec les autres, elle qui détestait les foules…

Ce jour-là, Ciel surpris une conversation entre ses parents.

Lizzy chérie, je sais que tu aimes notre fille de tout ton cœur, moi aussi d'ailleurs, mais il va nous falloir nous en séparer si elle ne trouve pas bientôt chaussure à son pied.

La voix de sa mère s'éleva alors et, vu le tremblement que l'on y sentait, elle pleurait.

Je sais bien, Lau-choupinet, mais c'est si cruel de nous séparer d'elle.

Il y eut un long silence, si long que Ciel crut qu'ils avaient terminé mais, au moment où elle allait disparaitre dans sa chambre, sa mère reprit la parole :

Laissons- lui une dernière chance. Envoyons la chez ta mère lui apporter quelques petites affaires et pour lui dire au revoir. En chemin peut être trouvera-t-elle quelqu'un…

Oui…

Cette fois la conversation était bel et bien finie puisque Ciel entendit les chaises raclées sur le sol. Elle s'empressa de se réfugier dans sa chambre, une colère froide au cœur masquant sa tristesse face à la trahison de ses parents : ainsi si elle ne se mariait pas au plus vite, ils allaient se débarrasser d'elle…dans ce cas, ils allaient voir ce qu'ils allaient voir !

Voilà comment tout commença sur un malentendu : ses parents ne souhaitaient aucunement se débarrasser d'elle mais l'envoyer dans d'autres villages pour qu'elle trouve le bon…

Ce n'est que quelques jours plus tard que ses parents mettent en œuvre leur ultime plan pour la retenir encore auprès d'eux.

Ciel, appela Lizzy, sa mère.

Celle-ci l'ignora et sortit discrètement de la maison non sans claquer tout de même la porte derrière elle pour montrer son mécontentement. Elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque et croisa quelques personnes qui la saluèrent. Ciel leur répondit poliment puis poursuivit sa route. Non décidemment, elle ne les verrait jamais comme des prétendants potentiels. C'était ses amis, sa famille… Elle soupira puis entra dans la grande bibliothèque, son repère et sanctuaire. Ciel attrapa un livre au hasard sur une étagère et le feuilleta. Elle l'avait déjà lu, comme presque tous les livres de la bâtisse…

Ciel y resta jusqu'à ce que la grande cloche sonne les quatre heures de l'après midi : rien ni personne ne l'empêchera de jouer aux échecs avec le vieux Tanaka, le sage du village. Elle l'aimait bien et, parfois, quand elle était bien lunée, elle lui demandait conseil pour mieux vivre sa jeune existence.

Quand elle arriva, le vieil homme était déjà assis, le plateau de jeu prêt devant lui. Il arrivait aussi que des spectateurs observent leur bataille de neurones mais aujourd'hui il n'y avait personne pour le moment, au grand soulagement de Ciel qui ne voulait pas être dérangée. Elle s'assit alors et rendit hommage au sage :

Bonjour, Mr Tanaka. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

Ho ho ho

Je me passerais de commentaires pour moi, merci

Ho ho ho

Vous avez raison : commençons donc cette partie.

La partie débuta donc dans le silence. Mr Tanaka initia l'attaque, comme toujours : Ciel préférait prendre les pions noirs. Un petit sourire sadique naquit sur ses lèvres, comme à chaque fois qu'elle jouait aux échecs. Mais ses problèmes lui revinrent bien vite en mémoire et le silence fut rompu.

Sage Tanaka, j'ai besoin de vos lumières.

Ho ho ho

Ciel avança une tour puis poursuivit.

Eh bien voilà : père et mère veulent se débarrasser de moi parce que je ne trouve pas de garçons qui me plaisent au village. Mais pour moi ce sont tous des frères ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire !

Ho ho ho.

Je sais bien mais je ne peux me résoudre à épouser quelqu'un que je considère comme un frère : ça serait de l'inceste !

Ciel avança un cavalier et observa son jeu pendant que Tanaka l'avisé lui assura :

Ho ho ho

Merci de comprendre mon point de vue. Pourquoi papa et maman ne veulent-ils pas le comprendre eux aussi ?

Ciel lui prit sa reine avec l'aide de son fou libéré de la présence gênante d'un pion qui lui bloquait auparavant le passage.

Ho ho ho

Le fou de Ciel se fit fauché par une tour qui tomba dans le piège du cavalier noir.

Non, je ne leur en ais pas encore parlé : j'ai surpris leur conversation et je n'ai pas vraiment envi qu'ils me le disent en face.

Ho ho ho

Ciel avança sa reine mais un fou protégeait encore le roi et il la perdit.

Vous pensez vraiment que je devrais leur en parler ? Que j'ai mal compris où ils voulaient en venir ?

Ho ho ho

Ciel replaça son cavalier puis se redressa.

Bon je vais aller les voir de ce pas alors.

Ho ho ho

Ciel jeta un dernier coup d'œil au jeu, bougea sa tour et triompha :

Echec et mat. Merci vénérable Tanaka pour tes bons conseils.

Elle sortit pour se diriger dignement vers chez elle où elle espérait avoir des explications.

Lorsqu'elle arriva chez elle, sa mère la serra très fort dans ses bras, à la limite de l'étouffement en s'écriant :

Cielounette adorée, tu m'as fait très peur lorsque j'ai entendu la porte claquer tout à l'heure : j'ai cru que je ne te reverrais jamais !

Alerté par les cris de sa femme, son père, Lau, arriva avec sa soit disant sœur au bras, bien sur tout le monde savait qu'il s'agissait en fait de sa maitresse préférée. Pendant que Lau serrait sa fille contre lui, soulagé bien qu'il affirmait savoir où elle était, Lizzy fit déguerpir la jeune maîtresse à coups de balais.

Vint enfin l'heure des explications, Ciel fut la première à commencer :

J'ai surpris votre conversation et j'ai cru…

…que nous voulions nous débarrasser de toi ? Mais chaperonette à moi, jamais je ne pourrais faire une telle chose, si tout cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je te garderais toute ma vie auprès de moi. Dis-lui toi, au lieu d'essayer de faire entrer en douce ta maîtresse !, la coupa Lizzy en donnant un coup de coude à Lau pour qu'il interfère en sa faveur.

Mais que veux-tu que je lui dise ? Elle n'avait pas à écouter aux portes ! Maintenant elle ne peut s'en prendre qu'à elle- même… Et puis Ran Mao n'est pas ma maîtresse mais ma jeune sœur de cœur !

Si Lizzy avait eu quelque chose entre ses mains, elle aurait volontiers assommé Lau avec, mais elle préféra lui dire, la tristesse perçant dans sa voix et les larmes brillant au fond de ses yeux.

On y croit, bien sur, on y croit…

Ciel, quant à elle ne fit pas de chichi, et vient aplatir sur la tête de son père le dernier bouquin qu'elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque.

Je ne suis peut être pas une grande admiratrice de notre famille mais il ya des limites, père : je ne te laisserais pas faire de mal à maman !

Il fallut un moment pour que tout redevienne à la normal et pour que la discussion initiale reprenne. Ce fut Lizzy qui reprit le flambeau.

Nous ne voulions pas t'abandonner, seulement t'envoyer trouver un mari dans un autre village si tu n'en procure pas un rapidement.

Ciel soupira de soulagement, après tout ne dit-on pas qu'il ne faut pas partir sur un malentendu. Le vieux vertueux Tanaka avait raison : elle devait en parler à ses parents. Lau, revenu parmi les conscients, poursuivit comme si rien ne c'était passé. Perte de mémoire passagère peut être…

Nous avons donc pensé, avec ta mère, à t'envoyer chez ta grand-mère lui apporter quelques vêtements neufs : je crois qu'elle a portée le deuil trop longtemps.

En effet, jamais Ciel ne l'avait vu porter autre chose que du noir.

En chemin, repris Lau, nous espérons que tu trouveras un homme digne d'être ton époux.

Ciel admit en haussant les épaules.

Pourquoi pas, après tout qu'ais-je à y perdre ?

Le lendemain, Lizzy donna à Ciel un petit panier dans lequel elle avait mis les vêtements mais aussi de quoi se restaurer avec quelqu'un si le besoin s'en faisait ressentir. Elle y ajouta quelques recommandations :

Ne t'attarde pas trop en chemin, évite de parler ou de sourire à des garçons qui ne te plaisent pas et, surtout, ne t'éloigne pas trop du sentier : tu sais comment sont les bois, on s'y perd facilement.

Lau arriva à cet instant pour souhaiter bonne chance à sa fille et ajouter ses propres conseils.

Je pense que tu devrais t'habiller plus court pour attirer les garçons et pour plaire à celui qui te plaira !

Lizzy vient ajouter son grain de sel :

Et montre un peu tes beaux vêtements confectionnés avec amour. Enlève donc cette cape : elle ne te met pas en vraiment en valeur.

Ciel planta son regard dans celui de ses parents et affirma clairement :

Je reste tel que je suis, en gardant mon chaperon rouge ! Si quelqu'un doit devenir mon mari, ce sera pour moi, pas pour l'apparence que je lui donne et qui sera fausse. Après si vous n'êtes si vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec moi, tant pis pour vous !

Sur ce, Ciel prit son panier, referma son chaperon rouge sur elle, salua ses parents et s'enfonça dans la forêt luxuriante pour aller voir sa grand-mère et le cas échéant, trouver un bon parti. Elle ne sentit pas le regard avide qui la suivait lorsqu'elle entra dans la forêt, pas plus qu'elle n'imagina ce qui allait lui arriver…

Une petite review pour une petite écrivaine en herbe qui aspire à un peu de votre part, ce qui donne le courage de poursuivre ^^ Bisous à tous


	8. Acte II, Scène 2

Chalut à tous. Je suis de retour pour vous poster la suite de ma fic, comme promis car aujourd'hui, nous sommes mercredi. Je suis ravie de voir que l'on me laisse de nouveau plein de petit commentaires et j'en suis très heureuse. Bonne lecture et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

BisShenshi: Et bien non, Sebastian n'a pas le rôle de la grand mère. D'ailleurs vous ne saurez qui c'est que dans la scène prochaine... On va dire que Ciel a encore une famille de Ouf ! La grand ère est très très spéciale. Mais je n'en dirais pas plus, même sous la torture... enfin je crois ^^ Le délire avec le grand méchant cerf n'aura pas lieu mais tu sauras qui est le loup dans ce chapitre... Pour l'histoire originaire du loup je le savais mais ça fait très longtemps. Merci quand même pour l'info ^^ Juste comme ça, Sebastian ne mangera pas Ciel version corps: je te rappelle que nous sommes dans une pièce de théâtre devant plein de monde. Après dans les interludes c'est une autre histoire mais ça tu le verras plus tard ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ^^ Bisous et bonne lecture

Sacha-chou: Ma rentrée a été très prenante aussi, tant et si bien que j'ai cru que je ne pourrais pas posté aujourd'hui mais vous avez de la chance car j'ai quand même pu ^^ Je ne t'en veux donc pas et je suis heureuse que ma fic te plait toujours ^^ Lau abuse ? C'est Lau après tout, il n'est pas réputé pour son intelligence ^^ Lizzy a plus de caractère en effet mais c'était si soudain et à un moment si critique qu'elle a perdu sa hargne. Ciel, j'avais envie de lui faire ce petit côté dans cette histoire. Dans l'interlude j'en connait un qui va se prendre des remarques acerbes... -_-" mais bon c'est pas grave il a la réparti qu'il faut ^^ Je poste donc la suite qui j'espère te plaira autant que le reste (j'ai toujours des doutes et peur que plus personnes n'aime -_-) Bonne lecture, bisous et bon courage pour ton année ^^

Bochan-chan: Merci d'avoir commencé à ma lire et j'espère que tout ce que j'ai écrit jusqu'à présent te plait ^^ pour les films, j'ai plein d'idée, ainsi que pour l'attribution des rôles ^^ Bisous et bonne suite de lecture

Plumesdecorbeaux: J'espère que ce conte te plaira toujours quand j'en aurais fini avec lui ^^ Les parents de Ciel, je m'amuse toujours à les trouver et à faire des couples plus qu'improbable ^^ Ca m'amuse et toi aussi j'espère ^^ Tu es sure que Sebastian est le loup... pour en être sure tu dois lire ce chapitre mais attend-toi au pire ^^ la romance viendra, ne t'en fais pas mais pas dans les scènes. Seulement dans les interludes et petit à petit ^^ Certaines scènes sont déjà romantique il me semble... après on verra... Pour te faire plaisir voici don cla suite que tu attendais et j'espère de tout coeur qu'elle te plaira ^^ Bonne lecture. Bisous et je t'adore !

Heraa666: Tu sais du moment que tu me postes un commentaires pour me donner ton avis, je suis heureuse et je ne t'en veux pas. ^^ T'inquiète pas trop Ciel en jouera pas que des rôles féminins. heureusement pour lui d'ailleurs ^^ Sebastian va néanmoins en profiter... Ciel n'avait qu'à pas lui laisser carte blanche aussi... Pour Sebastian tu sauras son vrai rôle que dans la dernière scène... Je sais je suis sadique ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira beaucoup et Bisous. je t'adore. vivement de tes nouvelles ^^

BloodyNeko-chan:Mon plaisir c'est de faire plaisir à mes petites lectrices adorées ^^ Dont tu fais partie naturellement ^^ Je suis ravie que tu est continué ta fic. je l'ai lu mais je n'ai pas encore eut le temps de posté un commentaire. dsl, je le ferais dès que possible. ^^ Tanaka est super sage n'est-ce pas ? Bien bonne lecture. Bisous et à bientôt

Scène 2 : Rencontre et affinités

Plus Ciel s'enfonçait dans les bois, plus les bruits provenant du village s'étouffaient pour bientôt laisser place au silence seulement brisé par des bruits d'animaux, des chants d'oiseaux ou le murmure du vent dans les feuilles des arbres. Ciel, qui n'avait jamais vraiment aimé l'agitation qui régnait au village et qui profitait de la nuit pour se promener, se trouvait dans son élément au cœur de la forêt. Elle inspira profondément, faisant le plein d'air résineux aux senteurs si subtiles.

Contrairement à ce qu'avais recommandé sa mère, Ciel trainaillait sur son chemin : elle observait un oiseau chanter, un écureuil prendre discrètement une noisette par terre ou encore une famille de lapins traverser le sentier qu'elle empruntait. Voir, sentir, entendre toute cette vie fourmiller autour d'elle la remplissait d'énergie et la rendait d'excellente humeur.

Entourée comme elle l'était par la sérénité la plus simple, Ciel repensa aux évènements de la veille et rit doucement de sa réaction : maintenant qu'elle avait acquis du recul, elle comprenait mieux la situation et trouvait son propre ressentit trop exagéré…

L'âme et l'esprit en paix, Ciel avançait tranquillement, l'esprit tellement libre qu'elle finit par se mettre à siffloter sur la même cadence que les oiseaux chantait. Ciel avait très envi de se mettre à chanter mais elle se retint tant qu'elle put. Seulement les chants l'entourant de toutes parts la torturant au possible, elle finit par céder à sa pulsion, non sans bien regarder autour d'elle s'il n'y avait personne. Rassurée de ne pas prendre le risque d'être découverte dans une situation plus que gênante, Ciel entama une chanson de son invention :

Il était une fois, une fois, une fois,

Une jolie jeune fille-ille

Au fond des bois, des bois, des bois

Qui cueillait des jonquilles-illes

Elle chantait de joie, de joie, de joie

Car elle était tranquille-ille

Et il y avait de quoi, de quoi, de quoi

Car elle n'aimait pas la ville-ille.

Ciel crut entendre un craquement non loin d'elle et elle s'interrompit net, en cherchant du regard d'où provenait la source du bruit, son cœur battant à tout rompre contre sa poitrine. Mais il n'y avait personne d'autre aux alentours que la population habituelle de la forêt. Ciel soupira se soulagement et reprit sa petite chanson, sans se faire prier.

Le petit Chaperon rouge, rouge, rouge,

Allait chez sa grand-mère-ère,

Elle avait oublié sa vouge, vouge, vouge,

Mais elle n'en faisait pas un mystère-ère.

La forêt autour d'elle bouge, bouge, bouge,

Parfois elle y voyait des chimères-ères.

Sa si forte fouge, fouge, fouge

S'envola car éphémè-re.

Cette fois, Ciel était sure d'elle : elle avait bel et bien entendu un craquement. Elle s'arrêta et observa les alentours. Rien à l'horizon. Mais, cette fois-ci, elle ne se fit pas avoir. Elle recommença à chantonner tout en observant très attentivement les alentours.

La la la la la laaaa

Il y eut un mouvement dans les buissons à sa droite et elle se tint sur ses gardes. Comme maigre protection, elle avait son panier et une branche d'arbre qu'elle venait de ramasser. Elle était prête à toutes les éventualités, même à se jeter sur le côté si elle était sur le passage s'un sanglier. La main tremblante quelque peu mais la voix assurée, elle reprit ses chansons pour continuer à attirer le monstre afin que le mystère soit enfin levé.

Il était un' bergère,

Et ron, et ron, petit patapon,

Il était un' bergère

Qui gardait ses moutons,

Ron, ron,

Qui gardait ses moutons.

Le bruit dans les buissons s'accentua et le feuillage bougea. Ciel n'osant plus faire le moindre mouvement. Le reste de la forêt c'était tu comme si elle retenait son souffle, en cœur avec Ciel.

Soudain tout le suspense s'arrêta d'un coup. Le bruit, le mouvement, tout le reste cessa net lorsqu'une créature sortit des bosquets. Quand enfin celle-ci s'approcha de la lumière du jour, Ciel poussa un petit « Oh » d'exclamation : l'affreuse et terrible créature carnivore qui allait la dévorer n'était en fait qu'un petit chaton tigré gris et blanc. Ciel sourit devant l'ironie de la situation puis elle posa doucement le bâton à côté d'elle pour pouvoir tendre sa main vers lui sans l'effrayer pour qu'il s'approche d'elle.

Minou, minou, minou. Ppppp… Viens me voir mon mignon.

Mais le chaton, aux abois, l'observait de loin sans s'approcher. Ciel sortit alors de son panier, son atout : une pomme qu'elle fit rouler devant elle. Le chaton suivait attentivement les mouvements de la balle improvisée et miaula de mécontentement quand elle cessa de s'agiter. Il s'approcha alors un peu. Pour le récompenser, Ciel, souriant doucement, recommença à jouer avec l'objet convoité par la petite boule de poil. Et le manège se poursuivit jusqu'à ce que le chaton se trouva près d'elle. Ciel tendit alors la main patiemment puis caressa délicatement son petit compagnon. Ce dernier se tendit, la regardant avec peur, mais se détendit bien vite alors qu'elle poursuivit doucement son geste. Il ferma alors les yeux et commença à ronronner. Ciel sourit alors, ravie. Le petit chaton, qu'elle surnomma Tigris, vint alors se frotter contre elle en miaulant doucement, heureux. Ciel le caressa tant et plus qu'elle finit par le prendre sur ses genoux, ce qui fut plus confortable pour lui comme pour elle. Un évènement fâcheux arriva à ce moment là, alors que Ciel et Tigris étaient bien tous les deux…

Atchoum !

Tigris redressa la tête, aux aguets, en observant les alentours avec méfiance. Ciel rit alors doucement et expliqua au chaton apeuré :

Tigris, c'est moi qui éternue, n'ai pas peur… Atchoum !

Le chat regarda Ciel attentivement et miaula en se frottant contre elle : il semblait vouloir l'aider… Pauvre petite créature qui ne savait même pas qu'elle était la cause de la maladie étrange de Ciel. Celle-ci soupira : Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit allergique à des êtres qu'elle amait tant… Ciel caressa une dernière fois le doux pelage du jeune chat, éternua puis le posa au sol avant de se redresser. Le chaton la regarda en miaulant de protestation, ce qui brisa le cœur de notre Ciel. Elle lui annonça alors gentiment de sa voix mélodieuse :

Tu peux me suivre si tu veux, Tigris.

Ciel débuta de nouveau sa marche, tranquillement pour laisser le temps à son petit compagnon de la suivre. Elle jeta un regard en arrière et sourit de soulagement quand elle le vit trottiner à côté d'elle. De temps en temps, elle lui disait quelques mots auxquels il répondait d'un miaulement. Elle s'amusa même à imaginer la tête que feraient ses parents si elle le ramenait à la place d'un homme…

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça mais bientôt son petit complice disparu : surement parti retrouver son maître ou sa maîtresse pensa-t-elle. Mais ce n'était pas pour cela : le chaton avait flairé une odeur qui lui hérissait le poil et il était parti, après un miaulement d'avertissement, se mettre à l'abri. Ciel fut un peu attristée de son départ mais la vie est ainsi faite : de rencontres et de séparations.

Ciel continuait à avancer tranquillement et parvint à l'endroit où la forêt se fait plus calme, plus silencieuse, où la vie s'écoule doucement sans briser la seule chose qui peut se briser d'un mot ou d'un son : le silence. Ciel aimait aussi cette partie de la forêt qui réveillait en elle d'autres instincts, plus sauvages, plus profonds et plus sombres. Seule la forêt jusqu'à présent éveillait en elle autant de sentiments contradictoires mais pourtant complémentaires. Ce qu'elle espérait, c'est qu'un homme puisse un jour la faire vibrer comme la forêt pouvait le faire, mais en plus fort et plus intime…

Ciel était en état de transe, une transe semblable à celle dans laquelle elle sombrait lorsqu'elle jouait aux échecs. Elle ne sentit pas qu'elle était espionnée et pistée depuis un bon moment. Ce fut une maladresse de la part de son espion qui lui fit connaitre sa fâcheuse existence : l'être en question avait marché sur une feuille morte. C'est un faible bruit me direz-vous, mais dans une forêt silencieuse, le moindre petit battement d'aile se faisait entendre de loin, par résonnance. Ciel cria alors, sachant qu'elle serait entendue :

Qui est là ? Je vous ais entendu, montrez-vous !

Sa voix impérieuse masquait sa peur qu'elle gardait prisonnière au fond de son regard. Les buissons bougèrent et Ciel crut un instant que Tigris était de retour, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit la créature en émerger. C'était une sorte d'homme, blond, qui portait des oreilles pointues et recouvertes de poils gris clair, son vêtement, si s'en était bien un, était fait de la même couleur et de la même texture que ses oreilles, ses mains étaient griffues et une queue lui sortait de ce que l'on pourrait appelé un pantalon. Ce qu'il y avait de vraiment humain chez lui, c'était son visage, sur lequel il ya avait un sourire extatique, et sa manière de se tenir : debout. Il s'approcha tranquillement d'elle, nullement déçu d'avoir été découvert.

La première réaction de Ciel fut de reculer d'un pas devant l'étrange individu. Il sourit doucement d'un sourire enjôleur qui fit frissonner Ciel. Lorsque sa voix s'éleva, elle était légèrement aigue et se voulait charmeuse mais si c'était l'impression qu'il souhaitait donner, Ciel ne le voyait pas en tant que tel.

Voyons, il ne faut pas avoir peur, mon petit rouge gorge, je ne suis pas un monstre. Seulement un ami, ou plus si tu le veux, ce dont je ne serais pas contre…

Ciel se retint de justesse de faire une mimique de dégout. Elle se cacha derrière un prétexte bateau pour tenter de s'en détacher.

Mais qui êtes vous… Monsieur ?

Son sourire diminua d'un iota mais il répondit en faisant une ridicule petite courbette tout en lui prenant sa main afin de la lui baiser :

Je suis confus de mon oubli, mon petit coquelicot. Pourriez-vous me pardonnez un jour cet oubli fâcheux ?

Ciel préféra ne rien répondre : elle ne savait pas à quel point l'espèce d'homme en face d'elle pouvait être dangereux. Il poursuivit comme si de rien n'était.

Je m'appelle Chamber Aleister Druitt, pour te servir ma petite rose rouge

Truite ? répéta Ciel, les yeux ronds de surprise

Chamber rit de bon cœur puis reprit la jeune fille si délicieuse à ses yeux.

Non, Druitt, avec un D, comme dans Douce demoiselle, mon petit rouge gorge.

Ciel rougit de sa méprise et elle s'accorda à ravir à son petit chaperon rouge. Chamber sourit de plus bel et lui crocheta son bras pour continuer à avancer avec elle. Quiconque les auraient vus, aurait cru voir un couple. Un couple dont la femme était plus que réticente mais n'osant rien faire de peur d'en souffrir.

Aleister essayait de détendre Ciel en lui posant des questions, loin d'être discrètes d'ailleurs, et qui, parfois, mettaient Ciel mal à l'aise. Il commença par la plus simple et la plus basique des questions :

Tu m'as demandé mon nom, ma petite Azalée, mais le tien m'est toujours inconnu. Quel est le nom qui se cache derrière ses deux saphirs, ma si jolie delphinium blue butterfly ?

Ciel. Ciel, le petit chaperon rouge. C'est ainsi que l'on m'appelle au village.

Aleister la dévora des yeux, non, non elle n'était pas un beefsteak pourtant, puis il poursuivit, avec la désinvolture qui le caractérisait :

Mais que fais-tu ici, toute seule en plein cœur de la forêt, mon petit Chaperon rouge ?

Ciel le regarda, suspicieuse mais, ne voyant pas le piège dans une telle question, finit par se décider à lui répondre.

Je vais voir a grand-mère pour lui apporter des vêtements neufs et…

Ciel se tut soudainement : elle ne voulait pas tout lui dire et ainsi lui donner une chance à ce… personnage, de l'embêter encore plus. Mais ce fut sans compter sur le fait qu'il était pénible lorsqu'il voulait savoir quelque chose… Il insista tant et tant que Ciel finit par lui avouer une demi vérité, comme elle avait appris à le faire au village quand ses habitants ne cessaient de lui courir après pour tel ou tel prétexte.

Je cherche mon fiancé qui est sorti ce matin pour aller chasser. Je voulais lui faire une surprise mais je ne l'ai pas encore vu.

Chamber parut déçu l'espace d'un instant. Un court instant. Trop court instant car il repartit bientôt à la charge, au grand damne de Ciel qui avait espéré s'en débarrasser, comme si le fait de parler d'un fiancé agissait comme un insecticide envers Mister Truite. Dommage ! Elle aurait essayé au moins…

A quoi ressemble mon rival ? Je l'ai peu être croisé en venant…

Ciel s'enfonça dans ce qui était devenu un vrai mensonge mais elle ne voulut revenir sur sa parole pour rien au monde.

Il est grand, peut être un peu plus que vous. Il a des cheveux noirs court mais pas trop, coiffés avec classe. Ses yeux sont d'un rouge brillant de mille feux comme si le soleil avait été capturé à l'intérieur. Son sourire est le plus charmeur qui soit, bien que parfois, malicieux, espiègle et diabolique. Il ne porte que du noir et du blanc mais rien de superflu, juste ce qu'il faut mais suffisamment pour qu'il soit distingué et beau…

Et Ciel continua sur sa description de l'homme parfait. « Si seulement un tel homme pouvait exister » pensait-elle amèrement. Le sourire sur le visage d'Aleister se ternit un peu et avec une voix navrée, il lui précisa :

Je suis désolé mais je ne l'ai pas vu, ma petite dahlia.

« C'est normal, pauvre idiot, que tu ne l'ais pas vu : il n'existe que dans mon imagination ! » répliqua mentalement Ciel. Mais bien sur, elle ne dit rien de plus devant Chamber. Ce dernier la regarda un peu plus insistant pour finir par lâcher à Ciel, inquiète de son regard.

Pour être encore plus jolie et lui plaire, tu devrais te mettre une fleur dans les cheveux. C'est simple, délicat et féminin sans extravagance, ce qui te convient à merveille. Je me trompe ?

Ciel était scotchée. Oui, c'est le mot : scotchée. En effet, derrière son visage d'abruti, il avait réussi à cerner un trait de son caractère… Peut être n'était –il pas aussi bête qu'il en avait l'air…

Après avoir subi plusieurs minutes d'intense pression, Ciel finit par aller ramasser quelques fleurs pour que son soupirant un peu trop collant la laisse un peu tranquille. Chamber vit alors Ciel ramasser une dixième fleur différente, auquel il acquiesça vivement de la tête pour donner son approbation : une violette. Il ne résista pas à l'idée de s'approcher d'elle pour la lui mettre dans les cheveux. Enfin, il contempla le tableau final avec un sourire plus que satisfait.

Parfaite ! Tu es parfaite ainsi !

Ciel rougit un peu sous le compliment et Chamber sent son cœur se serrer.

Je ne te lâcherais pas sans me battre, murmure-t-il si bas que Ciel ne l'entendis pas.

Il finit par se redresser, l'air déterminé, lui vole un rapide baisé sur le front, sans qu'elle n'est le temps de protester, et commence à s'éloigner non sans l'avertir soigneusement de son prochain retour.

Mon petit chaperon rouge, tu me reverras très bientôt. En attendant, bonne route et prend bien soin de toi.

Il disparut comme il était venu et Ciel poussa un soupir : enfin libre et seule, avant de reprendre à son tour le cours de son chemin interrompu…

Personne ne savait ce qu'il allait encore lui arriver, après toute la journée n'était pas terminée et tant que le lendemain ne c'est pas levé, tout peut encore arriver…

Une petite review mes petites conteuses préférées ?

Pour l'info j'ai écrit des petites nouvelles et une histoire sous forme de poème si vous pouviez laisser aussi un com' dessus, ça me ferais très plaisir. merci à toutes et bonne journée et bonne lecture ^^


	9. Acte II, Scène 3

Bonjour bonjour à tous. Allez vous bien ? Savez-vous quel jour nous sommes ? Mercredi... ce qui veut dire que voici la suite tant attendue ^^ Comme elle est quasiment deux fois plus longue que d'habitude, je ne posterais pas la semaine prochaine... Lol, non je blague. Vous m'avez cru ? Je ne peux pas me passer de vous et de vos petits (ou pas) commentaires ^^ Ni d'écrire d'ailleurs ^^ Bien bien alors bonne lecture à tous. Le prochain chapitre signera la fin du petit chaperon rouge et lancera la deuxième interlude à la suite... Volià voilà. Vous êtes loin d'en avoir fini avec moi ^^ Je vous adore mes tites lectrices ^^

BloodyNeko-Chan: j'avoue que pour la description je me suis aussi défouler pour décrire mon idéal masculin... D'ailleurs j'ai une idée précise de qui pourrais avoir le profil idéal, mis à part Sebastian et Rihito: c'est ce cher Saito-Sama ^^ (Hiro Mizushima de son nom d'acteur) Mais tu n'as encore rien vu et rien lu... Je vous réserve une description qui vous fera baver devant votre ordi... pour Sebastian naturellement. moi même je n'en reste pas de marbre rien qu'à y penser? j'en ais parler à ma meilleure amie en lui montrant une image de Sebastian et même elle, elle a craqué sur la description assorti au personnage... ^^ Truite, tu as vu ce lapsus que j'avais trop envie de faire dire à Ciel ^^ Non ne me tue pas Ciel, je pourrais plus écrire... Mais je susi protégée par le Diable en personne alors rien ne peux m'arriver, n'est-ce pas, Sebastian ?: il adore ce que je vais lui faire faire et dire... ^^ La contine c'est de mon invention... tu as aimé ? sauf pour il était une bergère... Je voyais bien le cliché avec Ciel aussi ^^ Gros lol ^^ * Ce courbe à la façon Sebastian* Mais c'est un honneur pour moi que de vous faire plaisir. c'est le moindre de ce que je peux faire avec mes modestes talents ^^ Bonne lecture pour la suite et au prochain commentaire ^^ Bisous

BisSenshi: Mais le plaisir est pour moi de vous faire plaisir ^^ J'avais bien compris mais je me suis mal exprimée dans mon com' à propos de Sebastian en Loup. Et non, ce n'est pas lui. ce n'est pas non plus la grand mère... Qui est-il alors? Est-ce qu'il sera bien dans ma fic déjà ? Que de question qui vont encore rester en suspens dans ce chapitre... peut être auras-tu une réponse dans le prochain... O.^ Pour le loup je le savait, c'est pour ça que j'ai choisi soigneusement mon loup en conséquence car Druitt ne sera pas un simple loup... mais je n'en dis pas trop non plus. J'avais hésité entre lui et Sebastian, je dois bien l'avouer mais ce aurait été trop flagrant que Sebastian soit le loup alors... ^^ Bien bien voici alors la suite qui j'espère te plaira beaucoup ^^ Bonne lecture. Bisous

Bocchan-Chan: c'est un honneur pour moi que tu viennes lire ma fic. Merci beaucoup. Je te réponds par ce commentaire à tous ce que tu m'a si gentiment laissé. je me suis beaucoup amusé à les lire. certains m'ont aussi faite rire. Tu es vraiment une pro du commentaire en plus de ta fic ^^ C'ets vraiment un plaisir de lire tes petites réflexions. Je suis aussi super ravie que mon histoire te plaise. Quand je pense qu'au début ce n'était qu'un délire... auquel j'ai donné jour et qui plait à beaucoup de monde. j'en suis vraiment ravie et je ne suis pas prête de terminer ^^ Comme tu as deviné l'idéel masculin de Ciel, en fille, c'est bien notre Sebastian bien sur. Qui d'autre voyons. d'ailleurs je pense changée de rating à cause des interludes et de certaines histoire... On verra ce n'est pas tout de suite que ça va vraiment évoluer. Mis à part un petit détail dans la prochaine interlude... J'espère que tu continueras à me laisser d'aussi passionnantes reviews et que mes chapitres continueront à te plaire ^^ Voici donc tout simplement la suite. Bonne lecture à toi. Je t'adore, tu es géniale. Bisous

Plumesdecorbeaux: Ton commentaire me fais vraiment plaisir: j'essaye toujours de me surpasser pour vous faire plaisir et je sens que ça marche alors ça me donne encore plus d'énergie pour aller plus loin encore Merci. Ciel est comme ça pour les besoins de l'histoire mais je m'amuse à imaginer l'opinion du vrai Ciel Phantomhive qui est obligé de jouer un rôle de nunuche complètement naïve, lui qui ne l'ais plus depuis longtemps. je dois dire que c'est assez... jouissif comme idée ^^ lol. Dans la prochaine histoire il y a aura aussi un couple mais moins improbable je pense... Mais après tout on verra bien. Entre temps il ya la fin de celle-ci et l'interlude, rien n'est donc encore définitif ^^ Sèche tes larmes ma chéwie, le chapitre que voici est beaucoup plus long que d'habitude et je crois que le dernier est bien parti pour l'être aussi ^^ Et puis toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais fini ma fic non plus. Non, il n'y aura pas de lemon devant la reine, du moins pas directement et pas jusqu'au bout ^^ Ciel ne peut pas ce permettre devant sa majesté d'Angleterre ^^ La rencontre entre Ciel et Sebastian... es-tu au moins sure qu'il soit dans ce conte... Il n'est pas encore apparu que je sache ^^ et ce n'est pas non plus le loup. Je sais, je sais je suis sadique mais vous ne m'aimez pas moins pour ça ^^ Bref voici la suite qui j'espère te plaira beaucoup ^^ bonne lecture et moi aussi je t'adore beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup. Au fait j'ai trouvé toutes les Character thème de Kuroshitsuji dont les chansons de Sebastian, je les ais sur mon ordi ^^ Bisous bisous

Sacha-chou: Ciel douée? tu as déjà vu ça toi ? Même dans le manga, il trouve toujours le moyen de se trouver en position difficile ! Tu as trouvé un fiancé dans les bois... je devrais peut être essaye aussi ^^ Sebastian.. hum hum tu n'a encore rien vu pour la description... ^^ Je te réserve une de celle où tu baveras devant ton écran... ma meilleure amie, qui ne connait pas encore bcq Kuroshitsuji ( je suis en train de l'initier) est même d'accord avec moi. Il sera vraiment à tomber dans la tenue que je lui reserve... ^^ Mister Truite l'ai aussi mais pas autant que le sera Sebastian dans ma tenue. rien que d'y penser, j'n fatasme moi... ^^ Tu as gagné le gros lot: la grand mère c'est Undertaker ^^ comme tu vas le voir dans ce chapitre ^^ Merci beaucoup d'aimer a fic et de me soutenir ^^ En effet, tu as une fois de plus raison: mes interludes seront distractives et, très, intéressantes ^^ bien sur ! J'espère que la lecture va te plaire. Gros bisous ^^

Heraa666: je sais que tu ne m'as pas laissé de com' dernièrement, et maintenant que j'en sais la raison, j'en suis rassurée. Je te laisse ce petit message pour t'encourager et te remercier d'être tout de même là ^^ je t'adore et j'espère que le chapitre va te plaire et te changer les idées. Bisous bisous. je t'adore x... beaucoup ^^

J'en profite pour remercier toutes mes lectrices de leurs reviews et leur dire que ça me touche beaucoup. Vous m'inspirez beaucoup et me donnez l'énergie nécessaire lorsque je suis en rupture? A la semaine prochaine et bonne lecture à toutes mes petites conteuse préférées

Scène 3 : Plan infaillible…ou pas.

Depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Tigris et Mr Truite, Ciel faisait plus attention à ce qui l'entourait : la forêt était étrangement vivante en ce jour. Mais rien de plus ne lui arriva maintenant qu'elle s'attendait à ce que tout lui arrive.

Ciel quitta le cœur de la forêt et entra de nouveau dans la partie joyeuse. Mais elle n'avait plus le cœur à chanter. Elle se posait trop de questions. Questions amenées par Tigris, bien qu'étant un chaton, puis par son soupirant envahissant. Elle soupira pour la première fois de sa vie pour se lamenter du vide de sa vie amoureuse. Peut être était-elle trop difficile ? Elle passa en revue le visage de tous les garçons du village et essaya se s'imaginer avec eux en couple. Mais toujours, immanquablement, le visage de l'homme qu'elle avait décrit plus tôt s'imposait à sa vision, éclipsant tous les autres. Il l'obsédait alors qu'il n'existait même pas. Un rêve, un idéal, une illusion la hantait, l'empêchant de voir son avenir avec optimisme. Elle savait que désormais son visage viendrait la tourmenter et qu'elle ne serait jamais heureuse tant qu'elle ne l'aurait pas. Chose impossible : un tel homme n'existait pas. C'était impossible, improbable, inconcevable… ! Et cela rendait Ciel accablée et miséreuse.

Une solution, mince, fine et fragile s'immisça dans sa tête, lentement mais surement, peut être son unique espoir : sa grand-mère. Sa grand-mère qui connaissait tant de monde de part son ancien métier… Peut être aurait-elle une solution ou connaissait-elle une solution ou quelqu'un s'approchant de la description de son parangon. Ciel poussa un nouveau soupir en poursuivant sa route, le cœur tourmenté par l'absence, ainsi que l'esprit. C'est fou que quand on met le doigt sur un problème, il prend des proportions astronomiques jusqu'à ce qu'il ce qu'il soit résolu. Notre Ciel devra attendre encore un peu avant d'être libérée de cette emprise. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire ? Peut être le saurez-vous très bientôt…

Mais laissons pour le moment Ciel et ses soucis de cœur pour nous tourner vers un certain loup, lui aussi en mal d'amour. J'ai nommé : Chamber Aleister Druitt. Depuis, qu'il avait laissé Ciel, bien que fortement à contre cœur, il n'avait pas trainé. Il était repassé chez lui pour se refaire une beauté : il ne c'était pas montré sous son meilleur jour lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré. Il lui avait peut être laissé une bonne impression, c'est du moins ce qu'il croyait, mais il tenait à la revoir au meilleur de sa forme et plus beau que jamais : il fallait qu'il arrive à surpasser son rival, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire.

Il enfila une chemise blanche et se passa autour du cou un foulard blanc, lui aussi, qu'il fit tenir par une pierre précieuse rouge. Suivi un pantalon blanc et une veste blanche. Il ganta ses mains d'une paire de gants. Je vous laisse en deviner la couleur. Il compléta le tout avec une canne dont l'extrémité portait le même joyau que ce celui qui lui servait à maintenir son foulard. Il était fin prêt. La première partie de son plan était exécutée et tout semblait ce porter à merveille. Maintenant, il était temps d'appliquer la seconde partie de son plan infaillible…

Chamber avançait en courant dans la forêt, il ne s'arrêta que seulement quelques instants pour voir sa chère Ciel qui continuait à avancer, toujours aussi seule. Ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour être auprès d'elle à cet instant mais le plus important, pour le moment au moins, c'était son plan. Si celui-ci fonctionnait, il aurait bien d'autres occasions d'être auprès de Ciel. Il était donc capital que celui-ci réussisse. Capital. Il décida de s'arracher à sa contemplation de Ciel pour se remettre à courir vers son prochain objectif.

Lorsqu'il arriva au liseré du bois, à l'endroit où il était censé trouver ce pourquoi il était venu, il douta fortement. Etait-ce ici qu'habitait la grand-mère de Ciel ? Dans cet endroit si… lugubre, morbide et j'en passe des meilleurs ? En effet, le pauvre loup avait débouché sur une belle maison, fleurie de toutes sortes de fleurs de toutes parts. Si on pouvait appeler ce qui envahissait le jardin des fleurs. Sur les balcons, les fleurs avaient toutes des couleurs sombres comme des belles de nuits violettes, des immortelles ou des pensées. Juste là rien de bien étrange. Ce qui l'était moins, c'était que le jardin était envahi de mauvaises herbes autour duquel poussaient en plus grand nombre que des champignons, des tombes. Des tombes de toutes les tailles, de toutes les formes et, chose encore plus incongru, de toutes les couleurs. Comme si ces tombes servaient d'objet décoratif pour le jardin et non du lieu de l'ultime repos pour les morts. Ne voyant pas d'autres demeures autour de lui, Chamber décida, après quelques longues minutes de réflexions, d'entrer dans la bâtisse pour y demander son chemin et, s'il s'agissait de la personne recherchée, trouver des réponses à ses questions.

Alors qu'il voyait les derniers arbres s'éloigner derrière lui, Chamber sentit ses pieds crisser sur le sol et, parfois, il entendait quelque chose craquer sous son talon. Mais il n'osait pas regarder à ses pieds de peur d'avoir peur de manquer de courage. Ceci lui servait d'épreuve pour savoir s'il méritait d'avoir Ciel et il se devait de relever le défit.

Après ce qu'il crut une éternité à marcher, Chamber arriva enfin devant la lourde porte de chêne qui lui bloquait la voie pour entrer dans la maison. Il n'y avait aucun butoir, aucune poignée extérieure. Rien, mise à part une petite clochette en argent finement ciselée, accrochée au battant de la porte. Cette clochette lui rappelait celles que l'on laissait sur les tombes pendant trois jours pour savoir si le mort l'était bien. En effet, s'il y avait eu méprise, la clochette sonnait pour avertir que le mort était vivant. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, en revanche, c'est que c'était effectivement l'une de ses fameuses clochettes provenant directement de la tombe du grand père de Ciel.

Avec des sueurs froides le long du dos, Chamber fit tinter l'objet funèbre. Elle émit un doux carillonnement qui se répercuta dans le silence macabre du dehors pendant quelques instants. Aleister commençait à avoir des frissons d'horreur lorsqu'une voix s'éleva de derrière la porte.

Qui ose me déranger à un moment si crucial ?

Notre loup était sur le point de ravalé sa fierté et de filer la queue entre les jambes mais c'est ce moment que choisit Ciel pour venir faire un petit tour dans ses pensées. Il serra les dents, pria qui de droit, Diable ou Dieu, à vous de choisir, et ouvrit sa bouche pour dire, non sans bafouiller quelque peu de peur.

Je… je suis… un ami de votre petite fille, Ciel.

Un silence de mort régna quelques instants puis la voix brisa cette atmosphère enchanteresse d'une voix gaie : c'était la première fois qu'elle recevait de la visite de la part des amis de Ciel. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi : elle est tout à fait charmante et polie avec les invités…

Tirez sur la clochette, la porte s'ouvrira d'elle-même.

Chamber ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, surtout que quelques chauve souris commençaient à se réveiller pour aller chasser tellement il faisait sombre à cette heure là. Les hiboux avaient d'autant plus entamé leurs hululements lugubres.

Il tira sur la clochette, suffisamment pour que la porte s'ouvre mais pas trop pour ne pas qu'elle se casse. La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant sur ses gonds, comme on pouvait s'y attendre dans un décor de film d'horreur. Chamber entra précipitamment et referma la porte derrière lui sans beaucoup de précautions.

Je suis en bas, jeune homme.

Chamber se retourna pour se diriger vers l'endroit indiqué quand il fit un bond qui le colla à la porte tellement il avait eu peur : il c'était retrouvé nez à nez avec un squelette. En regardant bien le hall d'entrée, il n'était pas des plus accueillants : mis à part le squelette, des toiles d'araignées se bataillaient la place restante. Un tapis noir recouvrait le sol et des bougeoirs aux bougies à demi-fondues éclairaient d'une faible lueur le grand couloir de l'entrée. Quand il s'avança en déglutissant difficilement, notre loup apeuré vit des souris sortir de dessous les quelques meubles qui encombraient l'entrée pour aller se cacher ailleurs.

Alors qu'il avançait en s'empressant dans le long couloir sur lequel avait découché le hall, il eut l'impression qu'on l'observait. En effet, les portraits accrochés le suivaient du regard et l'ombre qui régnait en maitre en ces lieux leur donnait des airs monstrueux, cruels et sadiques. Dans quelques pièces où la lumière filtrait, il put apercevoir un cercueil prêt pour aller se coucher. Dans une autre, il vit une collection de pots remplit de choses gluantes et flottant dans un liquide plutôt visqueux. A partir de ce moment là, Chamber évita soigneusement de regarder à l'intérieur des pièces devant lesquelles il passait de peur de s'enfuir en hurlant.

Il arriva enfin devant le grand escalier qui s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres. Alors qu'il descendait, les marches grinçaient sous ses pieds et, parfois, son pied rencontrait un bout de marche s'effritant.

Enfin, après tant et tant d'effort, il arriva au seuil de la porte où se trouvait la grand-mère, qui était penchée sur un cadavre. Chamber déglutit difficilement mais ne renonça pas si près du but. La grand-mère ne semblait pas c'être rendue compte de sa présence, Chamber crut donc utile de la lui signaler avant qu'il n'assiste à un évènement fâcheux.

Hum, hum.

Sans se retourner, la vielle femme lui dit calmement.

Je vous ais entendu arriver, jeune homme. Je termine de m'occuper de mon client et je suis entièrement à vous. Attendez une petite minute. Mais, en attendant, souhaitez-vous essayer un cercueil de ma fabrication ?

Vous l'aurez surement compris, le métier de la grand-mère de Ciel était croque mort. Cela rassura quelque peu notre jeune loup quand il le comprit mais une forte part d'inquiétude subsistait en lui.

Non merci. Je ne suis pas encore prêt à être enterré.

Comme vous voudrez mais vous savez la mort est souvent plus proche que l'on peut le croire. Elle attend son heure sagement tapis dans le noir.

Chamber frissonna et observa l'ombre qui l'enveloppait avec appréhension. S'il n'avait pas été là pour Ciel, le loup n'aurait jamais mis les pieds en un tel endroit ou il en serait parti aussi vite que l'éclair. Mais il ne dit rien, ne bougea pas plus, pour laisser sa compagnie morbide finir son travail.

Après un silence de tombe de quelques minutes, qui parurent des heures au pauvre animal, Miss Undertaker se redressa enfin, un sourire ravie aux lèvres.

Maintenant j'ai fini.

Chamber ne put s'empêcher de se pencher pour voir le résultat. Il en fut époustouflé : l'homme à la beauté d'un prince charmant semblait seulement dormir dans le cercueil. C'est limite si Chamber ne se demandait pas quand il se lèverait pour rejoindre sa belle, ce qu'il lui conseillait de faire afin de fuir cette maison sinistre. C'était indéniable : malgré l'atmosphère pesante, morbide et j'en passe des meilleurs, Miss Undertaker avait des doigts de fée pour redonner vie aux défunts, si l'on puits dire…

Quand elle se redressa, Aleister put enfin la décrire. Pour une vieille femme, elle était grande, vêtue d'une robe noire et la tête surmontée d'un chapeau haut de forme décousu. Elle avait de longs cheveux gris blanc qui lui cachaient les yeux et un sourire tordu comme si elle était folle. Ce qui était loin d'être le cas…

Mon jeune ami, suivez moi à présent que je vous offre une boisson chaude pendant que vous me raconterez la raison de votre venu dans mon humble demeure.

Chamber ne contesta pas mais pensait que plutôt que humble, la maison était effrayante, lugubre voire mystérieuse. Humble, elle ne l'était certainement pas ! Il acquiesça à la proposition de Miss Undertaker, pas fâcher le moins du monde de quitter la pièce qui sentait le renfermement et la putréfaction.

C'est une très bonne idée, ma chère hôtesse.

Il se devait d'être poli et de se montrer sous son meilleur jour à la propriétaire des lieux pour la mettre de bonne humeur afin qu'elle lui donne volontiers ce qu'il avait eut tant de mal à venir demander.

Mme Undertaker le guida à travers un dédale de couloir avant d'ouvrir une pièce qui lui parut s'allumer dès son entrée : un effet d'optique naturellement. La pièce était presque normale : une table encombrait le milieu de la pièce, les chaises étaient rangées autour d'elle et un buffet meublait le mur d'en face. Jusqu'à là rien d'étrange. Ce qui l'était plus, c'est le nombre impressionnant de mouches qui tournaient en rond et s'entassait sur une assiette dans le coin de la pièce. La trace sombre sur le tapis évoquant du sang séché, ne l'étais pas davantage. Une étrange odeur flottait dans l'air : un mélange de moisissure, de vomit et d'autres choses qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. Ce qui, je crois, n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Mme Undertaker disparut quelques instants après l'avoir fait asseoir. Chamber en profita pour réfléchir à comment il s'y prendrait pour expliquer son problème : il fallait qu'il soit le plus sincère possible pour obtenir la meilleure solution possible mais il ne pouvait pas tout lui dire non plus… Après un temps d'intense concentration, il finit par décider de questionner la grand-mère avant d'exposer l'objet de sa venue, afin de savoir ce qu'elle savait de ce qu'elle ne savait pas et ce qu'il pouvait dire de ce qu'il ne pouvait pas.

Mme Undertaker revint avec son étrange sourire toujours scellé à ses lèvres et un plateau sur lequel était posé deux crânes rempli d'un liquide rouge faisant penser à du sang ou du ketchup maléfique, ce qu'il espérait ne pas être le cas, ainsi que deux gâteaux, c'est du moins ce qu'il pensait que c'était étant donné que la forme évoquait plutôt une motte de terre surmontée de neige qu'une pâtisserie.

La grand mère de Ciel s'assit à son tour et ils commencèrent à déguster le met et sa boisson en silence. L'espèce de motte de terre était en fin de compte un fondant au chocolat un peu trop cuit mais extrêmement bon. La boisson était une infusion de fruits rouge. Tout ce qu'il ya de plus normal pour un tea time, en soi. Cela régénéra notre loup et lui réchauffa le cœur. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait quitté sa forêt, il ne regrettait pas d'être venu. Il est vrai qu'une fois les apparences plus que repoussantes et effrayantes passées, la maitresse des lieux et son antre n'étaient pas si terrifiants que ça… Mais ne dit-on pas que la bonne nourriture calme les esprits ?

Ils se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, chacun attendant que l'autre prenne la parole. L'un par respect, l'autre par amabilité. Les secondes s'égrainaient et Aleister commençait à se trémousser sur place de malaise et d'anxiété : que ferait-il si Ciel arrivait avant que sa grand-mère n'ait répondu à ses question ? Mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait brisé ce silence et manquer à ses devoirs d'invité envers son hôtesse. Jamais.

Miss Undertaker finit par achever ce silence pesant, soulageant notre loup stressé par la même occasion.

Eh bien, jeune homme, vous pourriez vous présenter pour commencer.

Aleister rougit de honte, se leva et s'inclina devant la vieille femme qui portait pourtant aucune rides.

Je suis Chamber Aleister Druitt, Madame. Et je vous remercie infiniment de me recevoir en ces lieux malgré mon manque de civisme involontaire.

Il se rassit sous le sourire amusé et toujours un peu tordu de son hôtesse.

Moi je suis la grand-mère de Ciel, mais je crois que ça, vous le saviez déjà. Mon prénom est James Valentine. Comme vous pouvez le constater, je porte toujours le nom de mon défunt mari. Sinon, mes proches m'appellent Undertaker puisqu'il s'agissait de mon métier, mais je crois que ça aussi vous l'aviez deviné.

En effet. Toutes mes condoléances pour votre mari.

Mme Undertaker sourit de plus bel et lui expliqua doucement, comme lorsque l'on explique quelque chose à un enfant innocent.

Mais ne vous en faites pas, jeune homme, mon mari est toujours auprès de moi.

Chamber frissonna : il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait que ses paroles pouvaient avoir un double sens. Par précaution, il changea de sujet pour éviter d'apprendre quelques secrets qui devraient en rester.

Je suis venu pour vous parler de votre petite fille, Ciel. Avez-vous eut des nouvelles d'elle récemment ?

Valentine sembla se plonger un instant dans ses pensées et répondit d'une voix lointaine, comme si son esprit était à des kilomètres de son corps.

Non, pas très récemment.

Chamber décida alors de passer sous silence le fait que Ciel était fiancée, cela devait être assez récent puisque James Valentine n'était pas au courant : Il avait encore sa chance. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, il le saurait bien assez tôt.

Elle ne vous rend pas donc pas beaucoup de visites…

La bouche de J. Valentine se tordit bizarrement mais elle répondit tout de même.

Non. Voyez-vous ses parents ne sont pas très rassurés quand ils l'envoient ici : il existe tant de personne qui pourrait lui vouloir du mal.

Ce n'est pas Chamber qui l'aurait contesté et puis cette demeure n'était pas très amicale non plus. Il décida d'entrer, enfin, dans le vif du sujet : plus l'affaire ne serait réglée, plus vite il quitterait cet endroit et plus vite il reverrait sa chère Ciel.

Elle est bien mignonne, Ciel est, pour être sincère et vous dire la vérité, je m'intéresse beaucoup à elle en tant qu'homme, pas seulement en tant qu'ami. Pensez-vous que ce soit possible ?

A travers les cheveux qui lui masquaient le visage, Chamber sentait qu'Undertaker l'observait attentivement. Il subit sans broncher l'examen détaillé de la grand-mère. Il sentait que cet instant aurait une importance capitale pour son future. Si Valentine l'approuvait, il aurait beaucoup plus de point pour lui que contre lui.

Les minutes défilèrent mais il ne bougea pas d'un iota : il était capital qu'il tienne le coup. C'est alors que l'image de Ciel apparut dans son esprit et lui donna la force de continuer et de tenir. Mme Undertaker finit par rendre son jugement.

Eh bien, jeune homme, il me semble que vous êtes sincère. Je pense que cela peut être possible. Je veux bien appuyer votre cas devant l'ultime juge de cette affaire…

Chamber poussa un soupir de soulagement. L'épreuve était réussie. Décidemment son plan se déroulait royalement.

Ils discutèrent encore un petit moment de Ciel, de son enfance et de choses et d'autres avant qu'il évoque la question importante et essentielle.

Qu'est-qui plairait à votre petite fille, Mme James Valentine, pour que je puisse lui montrer mes sentiments et faire pencher sa balance en ma faveur ?

Avec un sourire encore plus tordu que d'habitude, Valentine lui prévint que les règles du jeu avaient changées.

Je suis désolée, jeune Chamber, mais tu as épuisé ton capital de question auxquelles je réponds gratuitement. Maintenant, tu vas devoir me payer pour mes renseignements.

Chamber était scandalisé et dépité : s'il avait su que tout lui était compté, il aurait posé cette question dès le départ. Mais il savait qu'il ne servait à rien de négocier : il avait appris que Valentine était intransigeante lorsqu'elle avait décrété quelque chose. Il soupira alors et signa sa reddition.

Je veux bien vous payer mais avec quoi, en quoi et en quelle quantité ?

Le sourire de James de Valentine se fit extatique et elle lui répondit tout simplement.

Je ne veux qu'une chose : que tu me fasses rire.

Que je vous fasse rire ? répéta Chamber les yeux ronds de surprise.

Oui. Je ne veux qu'un fou rire qui me fasse entrevoir les portes du paradis ou de l'Enfer reprit Undertaker, un filet de bave commençant à couler aux coins de ses lèvres d'anticipation.

Chamber ressembla ses idées, les tournant et retournant en tête pour se préparer au mieux. Quand enfin il pensa être prêt, il commença à déblatérer ses blagues et âneries.

Qu'est-ce qui fait 999 fois « TIC » et une fois « TOC » ?

…

Mme Undertaker sembla réfléchir quelque peu et répondit, assez sure d'elle :

999 tombes occupées et une vide.

Chamber la regarda dépité et secoua négativement la tête.

Un mille pattes avec une jambe de bois était la bonne réponse.

Valentine le regarda sans émettre le moindre son : la première tentative est un échec.

Le loup tenta donc une deuxième plaisanterie :

Qu'est-ce que 123 yeux et 2 dents ?

Un cimetière de cyclope, enchaina Undertaker, du tac au tac.

Non, c'est un village de personnes âgées…

Valentine lève un sourcil : n'était-elle pas considérée comme une personne âgée puisqu'elle était la grand-mère de Ciel ? Chamber s'aperçu de sa boulette et tenta de se rattraper.

Bien sur, je ne vous comprends pas dans cette blague. Vous, vous n'avez aucune rides et je suis sur que vous êtes encore jeune même si vous êtes la grand-mère de Ciel.

Miss Undertaker sourit et ajouta avec un soupçon de curiosité.

Quel âge me donnez-vous donc, jeune Chamber ?

Celui-ci réfléchit un peu avant de répondre, pour être le plus exact possible sans la vexer s'il avait le malheur de mal évaluer son âge…

Environ… 40 ans, je dirais.

Valentine lui fit un sourire plus que ravie et lui avoua son véritable âge.

J'ai environ 1 000 ans mais ça me rajeunit que vous me disiez que j'en ais 40. C'est plutôt flatteur. Mais qu'avez-vous donc, jeune homme ?

En effet, Chamber avait la mâchoire décrochée sous le choc. James Valentine, dite Undertaker, était relativement très bien conservée pour son grand âge… Il préféra néanmoins passer à la blague suivante plutôt que de rester concentrer sur ce… problème en particulier.

Qu'est-ce qu'une poule pressée ?

Un épouvantail ? Une parure d'indien ? Pour franche, je ne sais pas et, pour vous dire la vérité, ces devinettes commencent à m'ennuyer.

La réponse est une cocotte minute. Je vais donc essayer un autre type de plaisanteries…

Chamber hésita quelques instants puis se lança sur le sujet préféré de J. Valentine : les morts. Il aurait surement plus de chance de la faire rire sur ce sujet là.

Un homme va dans un cimetière pour voir l'un de ses proches décédé récemment. Il entend soudain un bruit.

Il ya quelqu'un ? demanda-t-il.

Oui, moi. Mais laisse moi reposer en paix, lui répondit une voix d'outre tombe émanant du tombeau en question.

Le grand sourire que fit Valentine le convainquit qu'il était sur la bonne voie. Il enchaina donc sur une histoire du même acabit.

Une tombe s'adresse à une autre :

Dis, tu dors ?

Non, je suis mort.

Oui, mais ce n'est pas la même chose ?

Non, mais j'aimerais bien que tu n'es pas tord !

Le sourire d'Undertaker ne bougea pas beaucoup mais ses lèvres restaient toujours étirées. Aleister commença alors à s'énerver. Il tenta une dernière blague pour éviter de laisser son instinct prendre le dessus.

Pourquoi un croque mort est-il dur à faire rire ?

Valentine ne répondit pas, soit parce qu'elle ne savait pas, soit parce qu'elle ne préférait pas se mouiller. Aleister se fit un plaisir de lui répondre.

Parce qu'il a une humeur de déterré.

Rien. Pas le moindre rire. La colère, la frustration, la férocité et tout ce qu'il ya d'animal en lui se réveilla. Il sauta sur la grand-mère, la saucissonna plus qu'il ne la ligota et la transporta jusqu'à son lit cercueil où il l'enferma. Il lui hurla alors, au comble de la rancune.

Puisqu'aucune de mes blagues ne te fais rire, je vais t'enfermer là où tes chers petits morts se trouvent. Ainsi, tu seras peut être plus sociable quand je te libèrerais !

Il n'entendit pas le rire étouffé qui parvint du lit fermé mais il entendit bel et bien la clochette d'entrée carillonner et la voix qui appelait :

Grand-mère, c'est moi, Ciel. Puis-je entrer ?

Et oui, ici c'est la fin du chapitre. Maintenant vous devrez attendre jusqu'à mercredi prochain, si vous êtes bien sage ^^ Je suis sadique hein ? J'ai particulièrement aimé écrire ce chapitre mais je crois que vous l'avez compris vu la longueur du chapitre et les descriptions bien détaillées ^^ Une tite review ?


	10. Acte II, Scène 4

Bonjour à tous et à toutes, comme nous sommes mercredi, je vais vous poster le chapitre suivant avec une petite modification cependant : ce ne sera finalement pas la dernière scène du petit Chaperon rouge, sinon elle aurait été longue. La dernière sera donc postée la semaine prochaine et sera, malgré la coupure, très longue (11 pages sur mon Word -_-'') Bref j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira comme toujours ^^ Bonne lecture à mes petites conteuses préférées ^^

Avis aux lecteurs :

Tout d'abord je vous demanderais de passer lire « Au Diable quelle sœur ! » qui semble être passée entre les mailles du filet. Ce serais vraiment sympa de me laisser un petit commentaire dessus ^^ Merci d'avance

Ensuite je vais faire un peu de pub pour Lilalali dont les auteures ont peu que leur histoire ne soit plus lu, comme j'aime beaucoup cette histoire passer voir vous aussi ^^ Ca serait sympa pour elle. Bien sur n'oubliez pas la fanfic de Bocchan-chan qui sort tous les mercredis, celle de plumesdecorbeaux qui est aussi très sympa, et dont je souhaiterais qu'elle poste la suite… Sans oublier ma petite Heraa666 et ses superbes fics ainsi que BloodyNeko-chan et j'en passe beaucoup des très biens mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour faire de la vraie pub ^^

Je vous demande votre avis aussi pour savoir si je change de rating pour le mettre en T pour les quelques scènes sous entendue dans les contes et des scènes plus que sous entendue dans les interludes. Voilà voilà ^^ Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes et comme le dit mon prof de droit constitutionnel, Mr Mélin Soucramanien, « Soyez heureux, soyer heureuse » ^^

Bocchan-chan : Salut à toi aussi ^^ lire tes bêtises et très rafraichissant et me donne des idées parfois tordues pour écrire ^^ alors n'hésite surtout pas à continuer s'il te plait ^^ Je crois aussi que Mister Truite est un cas désespéré et comme tu le verras au tout début du prochain chapitre, Sebastian le bat largement à plate couture ^^ Ciel va encore ce trouver dans une situation très délicate mais tu verras en lisant. Et oui Sebastian va finalement apparaitre… tout à le fin, pour voir son rôle très utiliser et presque en première place pour le dernier volet du petit Chaperon rouge ^^ Undy ne cours aucun risque vut comment elle est ^^ Quiconque de normale flipperait devant son attitude… ^^ Undy était en effet une petite dédicace à toi ^^ Pour son age, j'ai calculer par rapport aux infos tirées du manga et de l'anime et c'est l'âge approximatif que j'en est tiré. Bien conservé non ? Sebastian c'est pire, lui c'est dans les environs de 2 000ans et c'est toujours une bombe… Il faudrait qu'il nous donne son secret. Tu as raison, ce n'est pas Chamber qui a eu la grand-mère, c'est Undy qui a mené la danse ^^ Tu en sauras plus sur le rire étouffé dans le dernier chapitre ^^ Je suis désolée, et pour non d'abord, c'était fait exprès, d'avoir posté la suite que aujourd'hui ^^ Bien sur la fin sera aussi à la con… On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne ^^ Bon je te souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère avoir encore un savoureux commentaire à lire ^^ Bisous, bisous. Au fait, pour mon prochain conte, je pourrais t'emprunter Mr Spock pour un chapitre, bien sur je préciserais qu'il s'agit de ta création ?

BloodyNeko-chan : On va dire que la rencontre était hippique aussi ^^ Tient, toi aussi tu es en mal d'amour ? Bien venue au club ! J'ai 19 balais et je n'ai jamais eu un copain alors que mes meilleures amies sont déjà casées et que c'est du sérieux. Mais bon cessons de déprimées : cela laisse du temps pour écrire ^^ J'imagine vraiment la maison d'Undertaker comme ça et je me suis vraiment beaucoup amusé à la décrire ^^ comme on peut s'en douter vu la longueur de ma description ^^ J'ai adoré mon effet lorsque j'ai écrit un silence de mort, justement, ce n'était pas rechercher au début mais je l'ai tellement bien trouvé que j'ai gardé le concept ^^ Les blagues sont pour moitié inventées et pour moitié trouver sur internet ^^ mais quelque peu modifier ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira bien qu'il faille attendre la semaine prochaine pour la superbe description de Sebastian ( environ 1 page Word complète). Bisous bisous

Sacha-chou : Désolée, pour la description de Sebastian il te faudra attendre la semaine prochaine ^^ je l'ai même modifié par rapport à celle du départ et là il est tout simplement divin notre Sebastian. Si tu baves pas devant l'écran c'est qu'il y a un problème quelque part ^^ Je suis sadique quand je le veux et je l'assume mais bien sur à une quantité limité ^^ Ciel et Sebastian ont aussi droit parce que sinon ce ne serait pas drôle que tout aille bien sur des roulettes ^^ Alois va peut être apparaitre mais pas tout de suite… Son personnage rentrera peut être dans le rôle qui me manque à attribuer mais je ne sais pas encore. Je compte tout de même l'utiliser, ne t'en fais pas. Par contre Claude, je ne peux pas me le piffrer alors, lui n'apparaitra pas ^^ Oki ? Mais Druitt ets connu pour ça, je ne vais pas déroger à son image ^^ et tu as aussi raison sur le fait que les autres ont aussi leurs habitudes. Quand à Sebastian il va arriver, enfin, dans ce chapitre et comme toujours à un moment clé ^^ Je suis ravie que mon Undy t'est plus ^^ Mes petites blagues m'ont bien amusées aussi ^^ mais, pour les besoins de l'histoire, Undy ne devait pas en rire tout de suite ^^ Et puis se ne serait plus Undy sinon ^^ Non James Valentine est le nom officiel d'Undertaker dans l'anime. Comme je ne savais pas quel nom lui donner, je l'ai repris, c'est tout ^^ Mais c'ets une affaire devant un tribunal ^^ lol, ça c'est l'influence de mes cours de droit. J'ai du écrire ce passage pendant l'une de mes pauses ^^ lol. Merci de ton soutient et voici la suite tant attendue ^^ Je suis sure que lorsque l'interlude va venir, dans deux semaines, tu vas adorer ce que je vous réserve ^^ Bisous bisous et bonne lecture ^^

Heraa666 : Le pauvre, eh bien t'es gentille : c'est lui qui l'a voulu aussi. Undy, c'est Undy, même Ciel en peut pas le changer, quelqu'en soit sa volonté ^^ Moi aussi j'adore sa maison, on va dire que c'est pour ça que je l'ai décrite aussi ^^ Je l'imagine très bien associée à Undy ^^ Bingo, Sebastian est le chasseur et oui il va arriver à un moment clé, comme tu vas le lire dans le chapitre qui suit ^^ Hum, si Ciel va se faire agresser… Il faut que je suive la trame de l'histoire originelle tout de même ^^ Et oui Sebastian va le sauver encore une fois ^^ mai sil ne portera as de collant. Comme tu le verras dans sa magnifique description à t'en faire baver devant ton ordi qui viendra la semaine prochaine ^^ Ciel ? Irrécupérable ? Non, ce n'est pas possible ^^ Va savoir s'il en fait exprès, il faudrait la torturer pour savoir… Ne t'en fait pas pour la suite, j'ai le prochain chapitre déjà taper sur l'ordi, tout près à être envoyé. La je commence à bosser mon interlude alors tu vois, pas de soucis à se faire ^^ Ouais mon emploi du temps est pourri mais que ne ferais-je pas pour mes petites lectrices préférées, dont tu as une très bonne place d'ailleurs ^^ Moi aussi je t'adore ^^ Gros gros bisous ^^ et bonne lecture

Plumesdecorbeaux : Tu vas être contente que j'ai décidé de rajouter un chapitre qui sera très très long ^^ La prochaine fois… non je le dirais à la fin de mon interlude ^^ Il faut garder le suspense mais je risque de beaucoup m'amuser… comme toujours ^^ Je te rassure, je ne compte pas mettre barbe bleue ^^ Je crois que t'a pas tout compris : Undertaker est la grand-mère de Ciel, en gros il s'est travesti pour jouer ce rôle… Ca le faisait bien rire ^^ Druitt n'est pas fut fut, c'est bien connu ^^ Sebastian version plus que beau gosse va bientôt arriver et sa description sera pour la semaine prochaine. Je sais je suis sadique ^^ C'est vrai que dans certaines version, c'est un bucheron qui sauve Ciel mais dans d'autre c'est un chasseur. J'ai préféré la version chasseur ^^ Tu comprendras pourquoi la semaine prochaine ^^ Tu vas d'ailleurs trouver cette fin encore sadique… Mais bon comme au début du prochain chapitre on a ma superbe description tu ne vas pas me tuer… Hein ? Sur ce bonne lecture. Je t'adore et gros bisous ^^

Tsukii-Yan : Je suis ravie que tes pièces t'aient plus. C'est le but de l'histoire que de faire rire était donné que les interludes sont plus sage et plus dans le contexte du manga bien qu'il va y avoir de la romance… Oui, Sebastian sera le chasseur ^^ et Ciel était ECHANTEE de jouer de nouveau un rôle féminin ^^ lol. J'ai fait attention à ta remarque et dans le prochain conte j'ai déjà commencé à parodier les chansons ^^ Voici donc la suite tant attendue ^^ Bonne lecture et bisous.

The crazystotes (chap 3): Je suis ravie que tu viennes aussi lire ma fic, ça me fais très plaisir, surtout qu'elle te plait ^^ Et oui, Ciel en fille, c'était obligé, je ne pouvais y résister ^^ Grell reste fidèle à lui-même aussi ^^ mes fées ont fait beaucoup sensation et j'en suis très contente comme je suis fière de mon idée ^^ Moi aussi je suis raide dingue du couple Sebastian/Ciel qui je vais donc développé dans mes interludes version normal ^^ Tout le plaisir était pour moi pour ses commentaires ^^ J'aime autant lire qu'écrire. Sur ce bonne lecture et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant. Bisous ^^

BisSenshi : Comme j'ai vu que tu n' as pas laissé de commentaires, je me suis inquitée alors j'espère que tu vas bien ^^ Je te fais un gros bisous et j'espère que ce chapitre te remettra la moral si tu ne l'a pas ^^

Scène 4 : Lorsque qu'un souhait ne reste qu'un rêve.

Chamber panique : Ciel venait d'arriver et lui avait emprisonné Valentine. Il ne pouvait pas la libérer maintenant de peur qu'elle ne raconte tout à Ciel et là, se serait été la fin des haricots. Chamber imita alors la voix de James Valentine pour tenter de gagner du temps et répéta les mêmes mots que celle-ci lui avait dits plu tôt.

Tire sur la clochette et la porte s'ouvrira s'elle-même.

Il entendit comme s'il était à côté la porte grincer sur ses gonds et la peur envahi son cerveau : amis que faisait-il ? Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de se remettre les idées en place que la voix de Ciel s'éleva de nouveau dans le silence.

Où es-tu grand-mère, j'ai des choses à t'apporter ?

Le pauvre loup fut contraint d'improviser : il prit des affaires dans l'armoire de Valentine et s'en vêtit. Quand il vit la serpillère à cheveux fins dans un coin de la pièce, il crut un instant être sauvé. Il s'inspecta un instant dans le grand miroir couvert de craquelures et, satisfait de son image, se dirigea au pas de course vers la bibliothèque qu'il avait entraperçu lorsqu' Undertaker l'avait conduit à la salle à manger. De là, il reprit sa voix d'emprunt pour interpeller la jeune fille : au point où il en était, autant aller jusqu'au bout…

Je suis dans la bibliothèque…Ciel.

Il avait hésité à l'appeler mon cadavre en sucre mais il n'était pas sur que ce soit approprié. Il l'avait donc appelé par son prénom en priant pour que se soit suffisant.

D'accord. J'arrive grand-mère !

Son plan avait marché à merveille jusque là, mis à part quelques petits dérapages pas vraiment fâcheux. Maintenant, c'était le moment d'en apprendre plus sur Ciel…et de lui montrer ses talents d'acteur…s'il en avait.

Ciel, chargée de son panier, avançait tranquillement dans les couloirs ténébreux de la maison de sa grand-mère. Il y avait longtemps que cette vieille demeure ne lui faisait plus peur et, désormais, aux rares fois où elle venait ici, elle appréciait cette ambiance. Elle s'y sentait bien. Elle y était au calme, en paix, tranquille. Et ce n'était pas la présence de sa grand-mère, légèrement tordue, qui la dérangeait. Non. Celle-ci passait beaucoup plus de temps avec ses cadavres qu'avec sa petite fille. Mais Ciel ne s'en plaignait pas et cela les rendaient complices en quelque sorte : chacune vaquant à ses petites occupations sans gêner l'autre mais en étant là en cas de besoin. L'idéal en somme…

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la bibliothèque, la porte était entrebâillée et une lumière faiblarde de quelques bougies à demie-fondues et disséminées dans la pièce, éclairait la pièce. Connaissant sa grand-mère, elle se demandait ce que celle-ci pouvait encore lui réserver cette fois-ci.

Grand-mère, je peux entrer ?

Un petit silence subsista quelques moments et la voix de Valentine s'éleva dans le silence légèrement rauque. Surement encore en pleine expérience étrange…

Entre, mon enfant, entre.

Ciel haussa un sourcil : son aïeule avait changé dans sa manière de lui parler. Peut être avait-elle enfin prêté l'oreille aux recommandations enflammées de sa petite fille ? Elle finit par hausser les épaules : elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre si cela allait dans son avantage. Après tout, sa si chère mamie avait toujours un gout prononcé pour les bizarreries… et elle avait transmis ses gênes à son père, qui lui-même avait déteint sur sa mère, c'est du moins ce qu'elle pensait, et, elle avait bien du mal à l'admettre mais faisant partie de la famille, c'était inévitable : elle aussi avait hérité du gêne.

Ciel poussa la porte et pénétra la pièce. Elle posa ses affaires sur la table où sa grand-mère étudiait un gros volume poussiéreux traitant soit de la momification, soit du traitement antiparasites pour le bois servant à faire les cercueils. En bref, un traité ayant trait plus ou moins proche avec la mort. Mais Ciel ne fut pas le moins du monde tenter de le vérifier. Elle laisse son ancêtre à ses funestes lectures.

Pendant qu'elle vida son sac sur la table, elle lui annonça les dernière nouvelles d'un ton badin, plus pour la forme que pour réellement l'informer : la plupart du temps, son Undertaker familial se souciait autant de ce qu'elle disait qu'elle-même se ses ouvrages sur la mort…

Père et mère m'ont chargés de t'amener ces quelques vêtements faits par maman pour égayer ta garde robe. Mais je suppose qu'il n'est pas besoin d'essayer de te convaincre de les porter car, premièrement, je ne les porterais pas moi-même à toi place et, secondement, je ne te connais que trop : tu ne voudras jamais mettre autre chose que du noir mais ça ils ne l'ont pas encore compris…

Assez surprise, Ciel vit Valentine lever les yeux vers elle pour l'observer avant de murmurer, comme pour éviter de réveiller ses si chers morts.

Le noir, c'est la couleur des morts, pourquoi voudrais-tu que j'arrête d'en porter ? Ce n'est pas comme si je n'aimais pas ça…

Ciel hocha la tête : c'est bien ce qu'elle pensait. Elle passa donc au sujet de discussion suivant, qui la touchait un peu plus que le précédent.

Tu veux partager ce repas avec moi ? Mère me l'as fait en pensant que si je rencontrerais quelqu'un dans la forêt, je le partagerais avec lui. Elle me voit vraiment comme un cas désespéré.

Ciel n'en crut pas ses yeux quand elle vit un sourire NORMAL sur les lèvres d'Undertaker. Un mort lui avait tapé dans l'œil ? Elle avait reçu une invitation expresse du Paradis ou de l'Enfer ? Ce n'était pas sa grand-mère ! Pas tel qu'elle la connaissait du moins.

Tu as quoi dans ton panier ?

Que des choses que tu aimes… Mais tu ne m'appelles plus squelette sur patte ? ou future morte ?

Pourquoi tu préférais que je t'appelle ainsi ?

Non !

La discussion fut close et elles mangèrent en silence. Au fait, il s'agissait peut être de sa grand-mère…

La rancœur envers ses parents bouillonnait en elle et elle finit par se décharger sur sa si chère parente, qui avec ses nombreuses relations, avaient toujours des mots pertinents et une voix calme qui la faisait raisonner et moins s'emporter sur le vif

Ils m'ont envoyés dans la forêt pour que je trouve un mari ! Ils pensent qu'il est temps que je me trouve un mari et comme je n'en trouve pas assez vite à leur gout, ils veulent m'envoyer dans un autre village pour en trouver un !

James Valentine la regardait bizarrement mais Ciel ne s'en formalisa pas : elle en avait l'habitude. Cependant, ce qui changeait, c'était le visage de sa grand-mère, ses manies qui avaient changées ainsi que plein d'autres petits détails qui lui sautaient à l'œil car il s'agissait d'un membre de sa famille. Un observateur extérieur n'y aurait rien vu de différent.

Je vais allumer plus de bougies : on n'y voit rien ici et je n'ai pas envi de devenir aveugle à tenter de lire un livre avec cette luminosité !

Undy, comme Ciel se plaisait à la surnommer, ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Ciel lui coupa la parole, ayant prévue son intervention.

Tu sais, ça ne fais pas fuir les fantômes un peu de lumière ! Au contraire, un petit peu de lumière les rends plus effrayants encore…

Ciel ne savait pas qu'elle prêchait un convaincu mais il se devait de jouer son personnages jusqu'au bout. Elle décida d'allumer cinq ou six bougies supplémentaires sans lui laisser le loisir de même essayer s'opposer une résistance.

Quand enfin la pièce fut plus éclairée, Ciel se pencha pour l'observer de plus près afin de confirmer ou pas ses doutes. Mais ce ne fut pas vraiment facile vu qu'elle s'enfonçait dans l'ombre dès qu'elle s'approchait avec l'une des chandelles récemment allumées.

La première chose qu'elle décela chez elle fut le couleur de ses yeux habituellement gris, ce qu'elle avait pu constater depuis le temps qu'elle venait la voir : malgré un rempart de cheveux presque impénétrable, étaient devenus bleu.

t'as fait quoi encore avec tes yeux ? Tu n'as pas prit ceux d'un mort tout de même !

Aleister se devait de rester neutre mais devant le visage figer de stupeur de Ciel, il a bien failli faire tomber les masques…C'est fou la réputation que pouvait avoir Valentine et ce qu'elle lui faisait faire par cet intermédiaire ! Pour Ciel, que ne ferait-il pas ?

C'est un nouvel onguent pour éclaircir les yeux. Je voulais m'en servir sue mes clients pour enlever certaines blessures dans l'œil mais j'ai voulu le tester d'abord sur moi pour être sur qui cela rendrait bien.

Aleister inspira discrètement en espérant que Ciel goberait le mensonge. Bien que celle-ci le regarda avec suspicion et ne sembla pas vraiment donner foi à ses paroles, elle n'eut pas trop le choix que de se ranger provisoirement de ce côté : après tout il s'agissait de sa grand-mère, veille d'environ 1 000 ans, Undertaker dans l'âme, vivant dans une maison que l'on pourrait décrire comme hantée… alors tout était possible.

Je dois avouer que ça marche plutôt bien. Je vois beaucoup plus comme tu es jolie, mon enfant…

Ciel regarda son Undy avec des yeux ronds de stupéfaction : la lotion lui avait aussi dévoré le cerveau ou quoi ? Déjà qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de jugeote à l'origine… Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle aimait à faire croire mais ciel était sure qu'elle cachait bien son jeu…

Ciel remarqua un élément encore plus étrange que les yeux qui changeaient de couleur : des choses pointues de couleur grises émergeaient de ses cheveux étrangement coiffés… Elle a peut être encore oubliez de se les laver…

Grand-mère, c'est quoi ces choses… poilus qui te sortent des cheveux ?

Mince. Il n'avait pas eut le temps de bien cacher ses oreilles : il avait si peu de temps. Que faire ? Mais surtout, que dire pour pouvoir garder sa couverture ? Il se creusa la tête pendant quelques instants en faisant semblant de lire un passage du grimoire qui était ouvert devant lui. Bien sur, depuis le début, il n'en avait pas lu une ligne…

Une sorcière m'a dit que si je portais de fausses oreilles de loup, j'attirerais plus d'esprit à moi et plus de clients.

Mon explication ne tenait tellement pas route que je m'attendais à être démasqué. Mais Ciel soupira, un peu de colère dans la voix.

Et je suppose qu'elle t'a dit ça en échange de tes services ! Pourquoi tu crois toujours les idioties de ce genre ? Tu t'es de nouveau faite bernée ! Je t'avais déjà mise en garde la dernière fois ! Je pensais que tu avais appris la leçon !

Chamber n'en revenait pas. Il pensait sa vie terminée et là, il se rend compte que Valentine a déjà vécue une telle expérience. Incroyable ! Soit il était vraiment chanceux, soit il était aidé, soit par une force inconnue l'inspirait pour lui faire gagner du temps pour… il ne savait quelle raison.

En tout cas, ça dégage mes oreilles et je peux entendre ta si mélodieuse voix, même pour me crier dessus.

Ciel recula d'un pas. Là, sa grand-mère commençait vraiment à la faire flipper grave. La sorcière ne lui avait-elle pas jeté un sort en prime ? Remarque cela expliquerait tout… Loin de la rassurée, elle grimaça de mécontentement : c'est encore elle qui la sauverait d'un mauvais pas. Le sale boulot, c'est toujours pour les mêmes ! En attendant, elle devrait dénicher les autres anomalies pour avoir toutes les données en main pour pouvoir l'aider. Elle savait ce qu'elle deviendrait plus tard désormais conjureuse de sorts…

La troisième chose étrange que répéta Ciel, se sont une différence dans les mains de sa grand-mère… elles étaient plus grande.

Tu ne vas pas me dire que cette fois il s'agit d'un quelconque instrument de sorcière ou un remède miracle !

Quoi ? Qu'ais-je donc encore de bizarre ?

Tes mains, elles sont plus grandes !

Mais voyons, Ciel, c'est pour pouvoir mieux te toucher ! répondit Chamber tellement rapidement que cela déstabilisa Ciel.

Il l'avait si naturellement et spontanément dit que Ciel ne perdit ses mots et, pendant, l'espace d'un instant, il crut qu'il avait cloué le bec pourtant si acéré de Ciel. Jamais il n'aurait cru que la pure franchise aurait cet effet là. Il l'avait fait plus par conviction qu'en réfléchissant vraiment. C'est d'ailleurs cela qu'il l'a sauvé… mais il se doutait que ça ne fonctionnerait pas la prochaine fois. Il fallait qu'il surveille attentivement ses mots… et son instinct sauvage contre lequel il luttait depuis le début pour ne pas se jeter sur elle et la conquérir sauvagement. Non, il la voulait par amour. Point final.

Ciel se pencha sur Valentine au plus près pendant que celle-ci méditait : elle avait réussi une fois de plus à la surprendre mais cette fois, elle ne se ferait pas avoir. Une fois mais pas deux ! Foi de Ciel, elle allait lui tirer les vers les vers du nez !

Alors qu'elle l'inspectait sous toutes les coutumes, un détail lui sauta aux yeux. Un détail si flagrant qu'elle se demandait comment elle avait fait pour ne pas le voir. Là, c'est sur : elle tenait Valentine !

Hum hum…

La vieille femme sortit de ses pensées et tourna un regard, inquiet ?, vers sa petite fille.

Oui, Ciel

Ta bouche, elle est soit plus grand en soit elle a enflée. Qu'as-tu fait avec ?

Une idée brillante éclaira l'esprit de notre loup travesti. Là, c'est sur, Ciel le laisserais tranquille sur la question ! Il se fit alors à imaginer des scènes cocasses pour se mettre à rougir : il fallait qu'elle y croit sinon son si merveilleux plan tombait à l'eau. Bien sur, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'en exécutant celui-ci, il donner une porte d'accès grande ouverte à son instinct bestial pour se faufiler…

Voyons, ma chère petite Ciel, il ya des choses que font les grandes personnes que tu ne sais pas encore puisque tu es encore… seule dirais-je.

Ciel se mit à rougir à son tour : elle n'en revenait pas. Sa grand-mère, un croque mort, avait _**ce**_ genre de choses récemment. Il ya avait vraiment quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond chez elle : c'était la première fois qu'elle évoquait _**ce **_sujet devant la jeune femme.

Pas avec un mort tout de même ? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Cela ne te regarde en aucun cas ! trancha Valentine d'une voix qui se voulait sèche et tranchante.

La discussion était close. Pour le grand soulagement des deux parties, biens sur après le petit commentaire qui dénotait de l'esprit pervers du jeune loup qui s'éveillait.

Mais comme ça, je peux mieux t'embrasser, mon enfant…

Il vit Ciel reculer avec horreur mais il ne devait pas s'en vexer : après tout, il était censé jouer le rôle de la grand-mère et non celui de l'amoureux transi qu'il était…

C'était sur et irrémédiablement certain : Valentine faisait peur à Ciel. Jamais, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire, son Undy l'avait faite flippée. Il ya un début à tout dit-on…

Pour se changer les esprits, Ciel continua à fixer sa grand-mère qui lui souriait d'un air idiot et, surtout, très inquiétant et pervers. Que pouvait-il donc lui passer par la tête encore ? Ciel était loin de le deviner, bien loin… Au travers de sa grande bouche, Ciel écarta avec soin les pensées s'y rattachant, elle décela les dents blanches et pointues de son ancêtre. Pointues ? Un autre indice de la métamorphose de son aïeule ?

Tu t'es limée les dents pour qu'elles ressemblent à celles d'un mort ou quoi ?

Ciel regretta aussitôt d'avoir ouvert la bouche quand elle vit la lumière, d'un goût sinistre pour elle, s'allumer dans le regard de sa vis-à-vis. Mais le mal était fait et on ne pouvait rattraper des mots prononcés…

La barrière mentale de Chamber s'effondra et son appétit si bien emprisonné jusque là, l'engloutit se toute part, éliminant le peu de raison qu'il lui restait. Un sourire de satisfaction s'agrandit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il dit, sans prendre la peine de masquer sa voix cette fois :

C'est pour mieux te manger, mon enfant !

Il se jeta sur Ciel en la plaquant au sol, bloquant par son corps la moindre issue à la jeune fille, hébétée. Le masque était tombé et tout s'expliquait : sa grand-mère n'était pas sa grand-mère mais l'homme –le loup- qu'elle avait rencontré plutôt dans la forêt. Elle tenta de se débattre mais le loup la maintenait fermement au sol, un regard brillant de luxure dans les yeux.

Voyons, mon petit rouge gorge, je ne vais pas te tuer, seulement te dévorer toute entière…susurra-t-il, en se penchant vers elle.

Et il l'embrassa. Non, il lui dévora la bouche, tel un assoiffé boit à une fontaine. Ses mains commencèrent à se ballade. Ciel, que la peur et la surprise avaient tétanisée, reprit ses esprits et mordit la langue de Chamber qui avait investit sa bouche de force. Elle profita du peu de répits qu'elle avait, pour prendre une profonde inspiration et se mettre à crier à pleins poumons :

Au secours, à l'aide ! Sauvez-moi ! Mais lâche-moi, sale brute !

Ciel tenta de le repousser mais il la maintenait avec une poigne de fer. Il lui souffla alors à l'oreille :

Voyons, mon petit Chaperon rouge, il n'y a personne de ce côté-ci de la forêt… Personne n'y passe jamais, alors personne ne nous entendra… Cesse donc de gaspiller ton souffle et garde-le pour moi veux-tu…

Il se pencha de nouveau sur elle pour s'emparer de nouveau de ses lèvres et Ciel désespéra : malheureusement pour elle, elle savait qu'il avait raison. Personne n'y passais jamais à cause de l'ambiance que se si chère grand-mère aimait à faire régner dans les environs… ce qu'elle pouvait en vouloir à Valentine et pour la première de sa vie, ce qu'elle n'aurait pas donné pour qu'il ya est un peu de monde dans les parages…

Eh bien, dans ce cas, je m'appelle Personne annonça une voix provenant de l'embrasure de la porte.

Alors, une petite review ?


	11. Acte II, Scène 5

Salut à tous. Comme vous l'avez surement remarqué, nous sommes mercredi aujourd'hui et je vais mettre fin à vos souffrances en vous postant la dernière scène du Petit Chaperon Rouge où il y aura la fameuse description de Sebastian. Préparez-vous! Comme vous le verrez le chapitre est très long et je ne sais donc pas si je pourrais poster la semaine prochaine dans ce cas, m'étant concentré dessus... Sauf si vous êtes bine sage et que vous me laissez vos impression, je serais peut être gentille ^^ Bien je n'en dis pas plus et vous laisse à votre lecture ^^

BloodyNeko-Chan: merci pour le chapitre mais je dois dire que celui qui suit est très bien aussi, de mon point de vue du moins, et j'espère que tu l'aimeras aussi ^^ Druitt ? De l'imagination ? Je te rappelle qu'il s'agit d'une pièce de théâtre: il n'a donc fait qu'apprendre son texte. Tu verras d'ailleurs à quelque point c'est un cas désespéré dans la première partie de mon interlude ^^ Tiens toi aussi tu écris d'avance ? Moi aussi ^^ Même si je n'ai qu'un chapitre d'avance à la fois par semaine mais bon c'est suffisant pour pouvoir tenir la rythme ^^ Je crois que Black Butler déteint sur nous car nous devenons toutes perverses et sadiques depuis... Ou alors on l'ai encore plus ^^ Voici, enfin, la super description de Sebastian, après deux semaines d'attente. Eh non je ne suis pas morte ^^ Bien alors bonne lecture et à bientôt j'espère. Bisous

Tsukii-Yan: Ne t'en fait pas, il n'a fait qu'apprendre par cœur son texte. Tu verras d'ailleurs à quelques point c'est un cas désespéré dans l'interlude ! Faut pas trop y croire non plus on parle de Druitt là ! Bien sur la dernière phrase a été prononcé par notre Sebastian qui entre enfin en piste ^^ Je dois dire que j'en suis fière aussi de cette réplique, ainsi que d'avoir fait la coupure à cet endroit précis ^^ Voilà donc enfin la dernière scène du Petit Chaperon Rouge pour te faire plaisir. Mais ne t'en fais pas je suis encore loin d'en avoir terminé avec cette fic ^^ Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine ou avant, ce dépendra de si tu postes ou non ^^ Bisous

BisSenshi: C'est pas grave pour la review du chapitre 3, je m'inquiétais juste pour toi et pour savoir si ma fic te plaisait toujours ou non, c'est tout ^^ S tu veux, tu peux reviewer pour parler d'un autre sujet, je suis ouverte à tous les sujets ^^ si c'est pour me faire de nouvelles amies ^^ Je crois que Sebastian est mieux qu'un ange, un shinigami ou Dieu: comme tu l'as si bien dit: c'est SUPER Sebby ! Et on l'adore ! Tous pour Sebastian, hourra * hum je me suis encore emportée moi -_-"* Bien sur qu'il vient sauver Ciel, personne ne peut lui résister alors c'est le seul à pouvoir le sauver ^^ en j'espère que ce chapitre sera à ton gout. Bisous et à la semaine prochaine ^^

Bocchan-Chan: merci pour Mr Spock, tu verras, tu ne seras pas déçue pour le rôle qu'il va tenir ^^ du moins je l'espère. Je dois dire qu'Undy est du genre à avoir un sourire flippant ou débile alors que normal c'est rare, elle a de quoi flippé Ciel ! On doit dire que pour le passage toucher, j'ai exactement pensé à cette manière là ^^ Mais il a pas le droit de toucher à Ciel sinon il va mourir... Remarque c'est trop tard pour lui... Tu le verras dans cette scène ^^ Heureusement que Sebastian est arrivé sinon il aurait violé Ciel. Déjà qu'un baiser rne passe pas mais pas du tout, alors s'il va plus loin. C'est moi qui vais aider Sebastian à l'étriper, tu vas voir ! Tu es devin, c'est pas possible autrement: comment as-tu deviné que Druitt va passer un sale, très sale, quart d'heure ? lol. Bien j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire. je te fais un gros bisous, je t'adore et à la semaine prochaine, après être passé te reviewer quand tu auras posté, cela va de soit ^^

Pour mes petites lectrices qui n'ont pas pu ou pas voulu reviewer qui vont se reconnaitre: j'espère que ce n'est pas parce que mon histoire vous lasse, dans ce cas, il faut me le dire. Sinon j'espère que vous allez bien et que vous n'avez pas de problèmes. Si c'est le cas, venez tout dire à tata Etoile qui vous conseillera ou vous soutiendra. Je ne veux que vous aider. Bisous bisous et en espérant avoir des nouvelles ^^

Scène 5 : Il faut toujours bien surveiller ses arrières.

Adossé à la porte, se découpait une grande silhouette aux cheveux noir et aux yeux brillants d'ironie, de malice et un tant soit peu de colère.

En partant du bas vers le haut, il portait de grandes bottes de chasse noires et décorées de motifs blancs, qui brillaient à la lumière mais dont Ciel et Chamber n'arrivaient pas à voir les détails, lui arrivant jusqu'aux genoux. Sortant de celles-ci, un pantalon noir on ne peut plus simple mais moulant à souhait cachait des jambes et des cuisses fines, musclées et très séduisantes.

Une chemise blanche ornait son torse svelte et lui aussi musclée juste ce qu'il fallait. Un torse dont on ne pouvait deviner la couleur de peau mais dont on devinait la force qu'il pouvait s'en dégager et la douceur…

Un foulard noir, retenu par une broche en argent en forme de plume de corbeau retenait le col de la chemise fermée le long de son cou. Cela est tout simplement élégant mais une certaine sensualité ce laissait deviner et donnait envie de lui arracher le foulard pour pouvoir libérer ce qui se trouvait dessous et qui promettait des merveilles.

Une grande et longue cape noire drapait avec distinction. Une cape savamment brodée de symboles anciens, mystiques et emplis de vibration magique : des triskèles, des runes… Des plis parcouraient l'étouffe, soulignent malicieusement les contours du corps athlétique de cet Apollon, les mettant d'autant plus en valeur.

Un sourire, satisfait mais ténébreux, habillait à lui seul son visage bien que son regard flamboyant ne fut pas en trop pour accentuer l'effet dévastateur qu'il émanait de lui. Ses yeux de rubis soulignaient l'albâtre de sa peau dans un jeu de lumière qui le rendait séducteur et sensuel.

Un chapeau noir, comme ceux des légendaires mousquetaires, parait sa magnifique chevelure noire de jais, brillant doucement à la lueur des bougies. Une immense plume blanche y était fixée comme simple décoration et tranchait avec l'obscurité dégagée par le chapeau : lui donnant un grand grandiose et majestueux.

Si Ciel et Aleister n'étaient pas tellement fasciné par le personnage qui dégageait une aura de force, de sensualité, de danger et, oserais-je le dire ?, de luxure, qu'ils ne virent pas tout de suite qu'entre ses mains gantées de blanc, un arc tendu en direction du jeune loup y était maintenu avait grâce et précision. L'arc aussi était magnifique, digne outil de son propriétaire : en bois noir et brillant, gravé de la plus belle manufacture. Mais ils étaient trop loin de nouveau pour en apercevoir les détails, surement très subtilement sculptés. La flèche n'en était pas moins belle mais plus simple bien que gracieuse et distingué, tout comme son propriétaire, une fois de plus. Elles étaient en argent avec des peines rouges et noires pour marquer sa propriété…

Quand leur deux cerveaux recommencèrent à fonctionner, ils comprirent que l'homme devant eux était un chasseur. Un diable de chasseur serait plus exact, oui c'est bien le mot… Un diable de chasseur…

Sa mélodieuse voix légèrement rauque portant un soupçon un de séduction et de colère mélangées ainsi qu'un avertissement non déguisé résonna de nouveau dans le silence de la pièce, ne tolérant aucun refus et aucune abnégations.

- Toi, l'animal, lâche cette jolie demoiselle tout de suite, si tu ne veux pas gouter à mes talents de chasseur…

Un sourire très expressif naquit sur ses lèvres : un sourire sadique dont on imaginait sans difficultés les pensées malsaines qui se dégageaient derrière… mais Chamber, ses neurones ayant pris un sacré coup et ne s'étant pas reconnectés comme il le fallait, ne réagit pas comme il se devait à ses mots mais constata plutôt, à haute voix, au plus grand damne d'une jeune demoiselle, encore écrasée par le poids de ce dernier.

- Mais vous êtes le fiancé de Ciel !

Cette dernière rougit subitement. Si le jeune chasseur diabolique avait l'air surpris, il n'en montra rien si ce n'est un sourcil qu'il leva. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, Ciel crut qu'elle était perdue, que son secret serait dévoilé…Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il allait dire…

- Dans ce cas, mon cher loup, si vous le savez, pourquoi je vous trouve en train de brutaliser ma chère fiancée ?

L'air menaçant qu'eut alors le chasseur assombrit la pièce étant déjà très sombre. Il se comportait exactement comme un vrai fiancé l'aurait fait. Ciel lui en fut très reconnaissante et nota soigneusement qu'il faudrait qu'elle le remercie. Elle évita néanmoins de penser à ce qu'avait dit Chamber malgré que son cœur battait à toute vitesse : oui, elle avait enfin trouvé l'homme idéal, même si ce n'était pas dans une situation qui allait en sa faveur… Bien sur, elle ne le connaissait pas encore car s'il l'aidait, c'est qu'il avait une certaine idée derrière la tête, comme en dénotait le sourire de coin d'amusement qu'il avait lorsqu'il regardait Ciel.

Chamber, toujours les neurones déconnectés, ne bougea que pour donner un coup de reins involontaire à Ciel qui grimaça sous la douleur. Attention ne vous méprenez pas : Ciel et Chamber était toujours habillés mais prenez vous un coup dans un endroit intime et sensible e verrez que cela ne fait pas du bien.

Cette fois, la moindre trace d'amusement quitta le regard froid mais incandescent du chasseur. La scène était, en vérité, assez comique quand il était arrivé, mais là, ça devient du sérieux : il ne pouvait laisser une jeune demoiselle se faire martyriser plus longtemps par un loup, sous ses yeux, sans intervenir. Non pas obligatoirement pour aider la jeune donzelle mais aussi pour son image… et pour la récompense qui adviendrait par la suite…

La corde claqua et le son qu'elle émit se répercuta dans le silence de la pièce. La flèche était passée entre Ciel et Chamber pour venir se figer dans le sol à vingt centimètres d'eux, une mèche de cheveux blond cendré coincée entre la flèche et le sol. D'une voix doucereuse, qui ne trompait personne, le sauveur improvisé de Ciel répéta, un brin de menace filtrant dans ses mots.

- Je sais que les loups ne brillent pas par leur intelligence, mais peut être auras-tu enfin compris ce que je te demande : Ecarte toi de Ciel tout de suite !

Aleister était figé de peur et plus aucun de ses neurones ne fonctionnaient, même à l'envers. Ce qui lui sauva la vie, c'est son surprenant instinct qui le projeta en arrière lorsque la corde claqua une seconde fois et atterrit là où il se trouvait deux secondes plus tôt, à deux centimètres de Ciel, qui fut épargnée. Celle-ci ne se fit pas prier pour se dégager en vitesse puis se mettre à l'abri du prédateur sexuel qu'était Chamber, in extenso.

Etant désormais une proie découverte, Chamber se retrouva figer au sol par une dizaine de flèches qui avaient frôlées sa peau sans le blesser pour venir se paralyser dans son vêtement puis dans le sol.

Ciel se précipita sur son allié pour le remercier vivement.

- Merci de tout mon cœur, vous m'avez sauvé de cet obsédé.

Elle jeta un regard dégouté au pantin agrafé au sol alors que le jeune et beau chasseur mettait une main sur le cœur tout en s'inclinant devant elle.

- Mais, jeune jouvencelle, c'est le devoir de tout gentleman. Et mon nom est Sebastian Michaelis, pour vous servir.

Cela plut beaucoup à Ciel qui rougit en bafouillant sa propre appellation. Mais bientôt la chose clouée au sol se tortillant dans tous les sens pour se libérer accapara de nouveau leur attention. Sebastian sourit diablement, des pensées sadiques et mauvaises derrière la tête, avant de s'adresser à son prisonnier d'une voix calme et sereine.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'ai pas oublié ! J'exècre trop les personnes de ton espèce pour te laisser filer sans rien faire, ne t'inquiète pas : j'arrive m'occupe de ton cas.

Il s'approcha alors lentement du loup qui se mit à couiner de peur, ce qui eut pour effet d'agrandir le sourire de Sebastian. Il s'accroupit à côté du canidé et, avec un grand sourire de prédateur ayant attrapé une proie dans ses filets, Sebastian sorti de l'une de ses bottes, un poignard de chasse. Le poignard avait un manche en obsidienne noire où étaient gravées des feuilles qui semblaient vouloir s'envoler. La lame en fer forgé était affutée et il y avait une inscription en langue inconnue sur la face.

Sebastian approcha malicieusement l'objet de torture du visage de Chamber et il lui chuchota tendrement et avec un fort amusement quelques mots savamment choisis.

- Je devrais peut être te couper la langue pour que tu ne puisses plus te servir des jeunes demoiselles sans défense.

Il approcha la lame de la bouche de sa proie qui lançait des regards de détresse. Avec la pointe, il trace une estafilade sur le coin de ses lèvres. Il continua en prenant un malin plaisir non dissimulé à tyranniser Aleister.

- Ou peut être devrais-je d'abord te couper une certaine partie de ton anatomie avant tout pour que tu ne puisses plus forcer ces ladys.

Il appuya ses propos en descendant la lame jusqu'à l'intersection des deux jambes. Là, toujours avec la pointe de son arme, il piqua le loup qui gémit de douleur. Sebastian poursuivit son énumération diabolique, au grand désespoir du loup qui voyait déjà sa dernière heure venue.

- A moins que je ne te coupe les mains pour éviter que tu puisses les toucher…

Sebastian marqua d'une fine coupure chacun des doigts de son vis-à-vis.

- Je pourrais aussi t'arracher les yeux ou te rendre aveugle pour que tu ne puisses plus poser ton regard obscène sur ces pures vierges, ou non.

Un picotement tout près des yeux résulta de sa remarque. Chamber était tellement terrifié que tout son corps tremblait qans qu'il puisse le contrôler. Bien sur, Sebastian n'en fut que plus ravi encore…

- Je devrais aussi t'écrabouiller le nez afin que tu n'humes plus leur parfum délicat, frais et léger.

Une petite croix rouge apparut bientôt sur le bout du nez de Chamber.

Enfin, d'un grand geste dramatique, comme le font les héros d'une tragédie, Sebastian déposa son poignard à la base du cou du condamné en susurrant d'une voix douce :

- La solution pour un tel dilemme est assurément de te couper la gorge, comme cela, le monde sera débarrasser d'une vermine comme toi !

Trois choses se produisirent alors en même temps : Sebastian leva le bras pour donner le coup final, Chamber poussa un hurlement qui aurait réveillé les morts et Ciel s'interposa entre le bourreau et la victime avec un regard froid, serein mais déterminé. Bien sur, Sebastian n'abattit pas son arme, ne voulant pas blesser la jeune femme qui, inconsciente qu'elle était, c'était mise sur son chemin. Sebastian répliqua, cinglant, à la jeune personne.

- Tu veux le sauver, toi, alors que lui n'aurait pas hésité si je n'avais pas été là !

Ciel ne se démonta pas sous le regard flamboyant et la voix légèrement grondante de son sauveur. Froidement et avec un calme olympien, elle le moucha.

- Comment pourrais-je vouloir le sauver ? La seule chose qui m'est poussée à intervenir, c'est de savoir ce qu'il a fait de ma grand-mère ! Après, tu peux t'amuser autant que tu veux avec lui, ce n'est plus mon affaire !

Stupéfait de la maitrise de la jeune personne devant lui, Sebastian se calma instantanément. Au final, il serait peut être intéressant d'apprendre à mieux la connaitre, elle lui réservait surement beaucoup de surprises… Un doux sourire aimable et un peu amusé éclaira son visage, faisant battre plus vite le cœur de Ciel bien qu'il aurait fallut la torturer à son tour pour qu'elle ne l'avoue. Sebastian lui répondit alors, avec un brin de respect pour son courage perçant dans sa voix.

- Naturellement, si le sort d'une vieille femme est lié au fait que j'assouvisse ou non mes envies d'amusement, il est normal que vous soyez intervenue, gente demoiselle. Dans mon empressement à vous défendre et à mettre hors d'état de nuire votre agresseur, j'en ais oublié que je n'étais que votre humble serviteur…

Il posa un genou au sol et, une main sur le cœur, il s'inclina devant elle. Ciel dut se faire violence pour ne pas se jeter sur lui tellement il lui plaisait…

- Permettez-vous que je m'occupe de lui soutirer les informations que vous quémandez, jeune maitresse ?

Le son de sa voix avait fait sursauter Ciel, qui était perdu dans ses fantasmes. Sebastian ricana légèrement alors que Ciel rougissait.

- Faites donc, vous m'avez l'air d'être un maitre dans cet art !

- Pas autant que dans d'autre, je vous rassure précisa-t-il, avec un clin d'œil coquin qui fit rougir d'autant plus notre petite Ciel.

Oh oui, cette jeune donzelle à l langue si acérée et si fière lui plaisait beaucoup ! Il serait surement plaisant d'en apprendre plus sur elle et, peut être, de se rapprocher d'elle pour faire parti de son entourage intime… Bien sur, cela ne restait pour le moment qu'une simple hypothèse…

Sebastian se retourna donc vers le loup qui avait eu un bref moment de répits avant de subir de nouveau les persécutions du chasseur. Mais, au fond, ne l'avait-il pas cherché ? N'était-il pas un tant soit peu sado masochiste sur les bords ?

- Tu as entendu, n'est-ce pas, la question de ma charmante Ciel, ici présente ?

La voix de Chamber était coincée à présent dans sa gorge et ne semblait pas vouloir s'en extraire. Sebastian poussa un soupir théâtral et reprit gentiment.

- Je te laisse le bénéfice du doute pour cette fois-ci. Je vais donc réitérer la question et tu vas bien sagement me donner la réponse. On est d'accord ?

Chamber hocha vivement la tête en priant tout le monde et n'importe qui pour que sa voix revienne au plus vite.

- Qu'as-tu fait de la grand-mère de Ciel ?

Hélas, malgré toutes ses supplications, la voix de Chamber resta coincée là où elle était. Sebastian soupira de nouveau et d'un ton badin et ennuyé, il lui fit la remarque suivante.

- Si tu ne me donnes pas ce que je te demande, je vais de nouveau devoir te torturer…

Le regard d'Aleister se troubla mais aucun son ne s'échappa de sa bouche entrouverte. Sebastian haussa les épaules, comme s'il c'était résigné.

- Tu l'auras voulu : j'ai fait preuve de bonne volonté… Tu préfères peut être que je t'arrache d'abord les ongles un à un ou les dents ?

Notre loup lui jeta un regard terrifié mais, malgré tous ses efforts, il ne put rien dire. Sebastian lui prit alors sa main gauche, choisit l'un des doigts, positionna les siens pour avoir une bonne prise sur l'ongle. Fin prêt, il commenta alors ce qui s'apprêtait à faire.

- Si je commence par la bouche, tu auras tellement mal que tu ne pourras plus rien nous dire et notre affaire n'avancera pas. Je commence donc par tes mains.

Puis il commença la traction, tout d'abord doucement pour le décoller petit à petit afin de le tirer d'un coup sec un peu plus tard. C'est ce moment là que choisit la voix de Chamber pour se décoincer et il se mit à crier pour stopper net Sebastian dans son élan.

- Dans son lit, je l'ai enfermé dans son lit !

Ciel hocha la tête et disparut dans l'embrassure de la porte, laissant son agresseur aux bons soins de Sebastian.

Elle avança dans les couloirs sombres et fini par trouver la pièce souhaitée ? En effet le lit cercueil était clos et Ciel entendait un rire étouffé en sortir : elle reconnu bien là sa grand-mère. Elle tenta se soulever le couvercle mais il était trop lourd pour ses bras bien frêles et elle ne put le faire bouger. C'est ce moment que choisit Sebastian pour apparaitre sur le seuil de la porte, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres et toujours aussi impeccablement habillé. Quand il vit la situation de Ciel, son sourire s'agrandit et il s'approcha du lit funeste.

- Eh bien, je vois que vous ne pouvez vous passez de moi, demoiselle !

Ciel ne demanda pas ce qu'il avait fait du loup, l'affaire ne l'intéressant pas plus que cela. Elle répliqua au chasseur, un soupçon de sarcasme dans la voix.

- Eh bien, vous êtes le seul à avoir assez de courage pour venir dans les environs, à moins que ce ne soir de l'insouciance… Oui, j'ai eu et j'ai encore besoin de vous, mais ça ne fais pas de vous quelqu'un d'indispensable mon cher !

Sebastian sourit de plus bel puis saisit avec une seule main la poignée du couvercle du cercueil. En une seule traction, il souleva celui-ci sous les yeux exorbités de Ciel : elle y avait mise ses deux mains et toute sa force sans parvenir à le faire bouger alors que lui, le soulevait comme s'il s'agissait d'une fermeture en pin toute simple et non en chêne doublé. Si ses muscles ne saillaient pas, il n'en était pas moins fort… au contraire.

- Ha haha… Hihihi… Huhuhu… Mouah ah ah…

Ciel regarda la personne qui se tordait de rire dans le cercueil avec un regard mauvais. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs si elle n'allait pas demander à Sebastian de refermer le cercueil. Mais elle connaissait sa grand-mère, et, situation grave ou non, elle ne réussirait jamais à la faire changer…

Undertaker mit un certain temps à s'apercevoir qu'elle était libre. La bave coulait le long de sa bouche, des yeux louchant et roulant dans tous les sens à travers ses cheveux en pétard se laissaient admirer, et sa bouche susurrait tout bas un tas de charabia dont Ciel put en tirer à un moment les mots « J'ai vu le Paradis », ce qui était ironique sachant là où elle était enfermée. Ciel finit même par se demander si elle n'avait pas été consentante jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'aperçoive que Valentine était saucissonnée et bâillonnée. Ciel allait de nouveau demander le recours à Sebastian, lorsqu'elle vit que ce dernier sortait son poignard, immaculé, afin de libérer la vieille femme. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle se rendit compte de leurs présences.

- Tient, Ciel, tu me rends une petite visite ? Et qui es donc ce bel inconnu qui t'accompagne ?

Elle allait lui faire la même proposition que celle faite à Chamber quand elle s'aperçu de l'absence de ce dernier.

- Mais où est le jeune homme qui m'a enfermé ici ?

Ciel et Sebastian échangèrent un regard entendu et Ciel tenta d'expliquer la situation à son aïeule.

- Disons que tu vas avoir un nouveau client, grand-mère.

Valentine frappa ses mains l'une contre l'autre puis les frottas en s'exclamant vivement :

- Chouette ! Je venais de finir mon précédent client ! Je lui avais proposé d'essayer l'un de mes cercueils mais il n'a pas voulu. Je l'avais prévenu mais il ne m'a pas écouté. Tant pis pour lui !

Ciel secoua la tête, désespérée, mais en même temps soulagée : si sa grand-mère avait été normale, ils auraient eut de gros problèmes et du souci à ce faire. Ciel se rappela alors d'un évènement pour le moins incongru…

- Grand-mère, pourquoi riais-tu lorsqu'on a ouvert le couvercle ?

Ciel vit le sourire narquois de coin de Sebastian mais ne répliqua rien devant Valentine. Celle-ci répondit alors à sa question :

- Il m'avait posé une question pour lequel je lui ais demandé de me faire rire et il m'a enfermé dans mon lit en me disant quelque chose de très drôle… D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il est mort, il ne pourra pas avoir sa réponse… je vais lui donner l'un de mes meilleurs cercueils en compensation…

Pendant que Valentine était plongée dans ses pensées, Ciel échangea un nouveau regard avec Sebastian en haussant les épaules pour lui signifié que ça, c'était sa grand-mère tout craché. Ce geste simple attira le regard de Valentine sur le jeune homme et l'interpella.

- Jeune homme… commença Miss Undertaker.

- Sebastian Michaelis, madame précisa le prénommé.

- Bien Sebastian, je suis sure que l'information pourrait vous plaire, voulez vous en connaitre la réponse ? poursuivit Valentine.

- Eh bien, pour cela, madame, il faudrait que j'en connaisse la teneur. Sans les éléments capitaux de l'affaire, je ne peux prendre de décision : répondit prudemment Sebastian, ne sachant comment se comporter devant ce brin de femme à l'esprit vif.

- Vous êtes intelligent, jeune Sebastian. Beaucoup plus que mon présent client.

- Merci du compliment, Milady la remercia-t-il en s'inclinant.

Valentine jugea un instant de plus Sebastian du regard qui subit l'examen sans broncher, si ce n'est un léger sourire plissant avec sensualité le coin de sa bouche. Elle dut juger le bilan positif car elle reprit la parole pour dire :

- Il s'agit de Ciel. De ce qu'aime Ciel précisément.

Cette dernière rougit sous le regard brûlant d'amusement de Sebastian qui n'attendit pas plus longtemps avant de rendre son propre verdict.

- Eh bien, cela m'intéresse fortement de fait.

- Etant donné que j'avais demandé un rire la première fois, je crois qu'il serait équitable qu'il ne soit de même avec vous.

- En effet, cela va de soit.

Avec un grand sourire, Sebastian se tourna vers une Ciel rouge pivoine pour lui demander un service.

- Jolie Ciel, pourriez-vous me laissez seul avec votre grand-mère pour cette entreprise ? Je vous rappelle dès cela accomplit.

Son sourire disait clairement à Ciel qu'elle n'avait pas le choix alors elle se dirigea dans le couloir pour y attendre.

Sebastian ferma la porte derrière elle et raconta tout simplement à la grand-mère une blague, avec le plus grand sérieux.

- Une jeune personne se rend chez le prévôt et lui dit :

- Monsieur, j'ai écrasé un poulet.

Le prévôt est surpris et lui donne des indications à suivre.

- Eh bien, plumez-le, embrochez-le et faites le cuire sur des braises pendant une heure, en le tournant tous les quarts d'heure.

La personne reprit, visiblement ennuyé.

- Je veux bien mais je fais quoi de sa rapière et de son insigne ?

Pendant plusieurs minutes, il y eut un silence plat mais, bientôt, un éclat de rire tomba comme un coup de tonnerre et un immense bruit sourd se fit entendre dans la chambre de Valentine. Ciel, inquiète, entra précipitamment pour voir Sebastian ouvrir le couvercle du cercueil de Valentine une nouvelle fois, celui-ci étant retombé sous le choc du rire de cette dernière.

Quand Undertaker reprit ses esprits, ce qui lui fallut une bonne vingtaine de minutes, elle put enfin donner la réponse à Sebastian.

- Ciel adore les pâtisseries

- Intéressant.

Sebastian regarda intensément Ciel qui aurait voulu être une petite souris pour aller se cacher dans un trou.

Ils avançaient en silence dans la forêt qui menait au village, peu de temps après avoir présenter leurs respects à Madame Undertaker. Sebastian aurait très bien pu partir à son tour et laisser Ciel faire la route de retour seule, mais, il avait certaines idées en tête qu'il tenait à appliquer et, pour cela, il avait besoin de la présence de Ciel.

Ciel était hypersensible de par la présence toute proche de Sebastian qui l'obsédait. Elle se plongea donc dans ses pensées pour essayer un tant soit peu d'occulter sa présence. Il lui fallut bien une vingtaine de minutes avant d'enfin y parvenir.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la partie silencieuse de la forêt, celle où Ciel avait vu pour la première fois Chamber. Elle avançait devant, perdue dans ses pensées et son regard perdu dans le vague. Elle réfléchissait au problème posé par ses parents. Sebastian était si discret et silencieux en la suivant, comme tout bon chasseur ce le devait, et Sebastian en était un excellent, si excellent que Ciel avait réussi à occulter sa présence sans qu'il ne fit rien pour se rappeler à son bon souvenir.

Soudain, ce silence tacite se brisa lorsque Sebastian décida enfin d'appliquer son plan. Il se pencha doucement sur Ciel, sans faire de bruit pour ne pas qu'elle s'en rende compte, puis lui souffla l'oreille d'une voix séductrice et curieuse.

- Eh bien, je pense qu'il est temps que vous racontiez le lien entre votre fiancé potentiel, d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre et moi, ma chère petite Ciel…

Ciel sursauta grandement et ouvrit la bouche pour pousser un hurlement de peur mais la main de Sebastian se posa sur sa bouche pour étouffer le son. En effet, dans une forêt silencieuse, accompagnée par un homme des plus discrets et étant perdue dans ses réflexions pour oublier sa présence… et bien, elle l'avait oublié. C'est bien pour ça qu'elle a réagit si violement lorsque Sebastian l'a approché et lui a parlé. Une fois remise de sa surprise il la lâcha doucement en ricanant quelque peu, très fier de lui, il faut bien l'avouer, ce qui fit rougir de nouveau Ciel de honte et de gène.

Ciel tenta alors d'échapper au regard de braise de son vis-à-vis et, ce qui serait le mieux pour elle, tenta de faire semblant d'avoir oublié de répondre à la question, voire la question en elle-même. Mais, bien sur, Sebastian n'était pas dupe et il réitéra sa question plus que gênante mais cependant légitime :

- Quel est le rapport entre ce fiancé imaginaire, si je ne m'abuse, et moi ?

Ciel était coincée : elle n'avait plus aucune porte de secours. Devenant si rouge qu'elle concurrença les tomates les plus mûres, Ciel bafouilla un semblant de réponse.

- Mais non, mais pas du tout, ce n'est pas le cas du tout…

Sebastian comprit très vite qu'il avait touché un sujet délicat, ce qui accentua son sourire carnassier. Il appuya alors plus encore sur ce point sensible avec une voix doucereuse portant à la confidence.

- Je suis désolé mais je n'ai rien compris de la réponse. Pourriez-vous me la répéter plus clairement je vous pris ?

Ciel rouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit, cette fois-ci. Sebastian, s'amusant grandement de la situation, et commençant à comprendre le fond de ce qu'il se passait, remarqua ironiquement.

- Eh bien, je n'ai toujours rien entendu.

Ciel grommela dans sa moustache ne pouvant exister parce qu'elle était une fille.

- C'estnormalpuisquejen'airiendit !

Sebastian, qui au passage avait très bien entendu et comprit au vu de son oreille exercée de chasseur, sourit de plus bel d'un sourire d'autant plus éclatant qui fit fondre Ciel de l'intérieur, ce qui la rendit encore plus grognonne. Il enfonça, avec le plus grand plaisir, encore plus Ciel, tout en se penchant encore plus, à peu de centimètre de son visage et de sa peau.

- Je n'ai toujours rien compris. Pourriez-vous parler plus intelligiblement, je vous pris ?

Lorsque Ciel est acculée, elle fonce dans le tas : c'est d'ailleurs là un moyen radical pour avoir les informations qu'elle cachait soigneusement. Et Sebastian, avec son sourire diablement angélique et son regard à en faire tomber plus d'une, tout cela doublé de ses remarques bien placées, avait concocté un mélange détonnant qui avait usé la patience royale que Ciel avait développée pour Sebastian…

- C'est parce que c'est ta description, triple idiot ! Le loup n'arrêtait pas de m'embêter alors que lui ais décrit mon idéal de l'homme parfait à mes yeux en lui faisant croire qu'il s'agissait de mon fiancé pour qu'il me laisse en paix ! Le problème c'est que cette description correspond trait pour trait à la tienne ! Oui, ça veut dire que tu me plais et que tu entres largement dans mes critères, triple andouille !

Ciel se détourna vivement, tellement rouge que seuls ses yeux bleu saphir juraient avec le tout, montrant qu'elle était toujours en vie. Sebastian resta un moment en arrière, complètement stupéfait. Non par le fond de ce qu'elle avait dit car c'était bien là ce qu'il avait compris, mais par la forme qu'elle avait utilisé pour le dire : d'une manière franche et direct, sans bavures.

Ils continuèrent leur route comme ils l'avaient commencé : en silence, Ciel marchant devant, plongée dans ses pensées et Sebastian marchant derrière, d'un pas feutré. La seule chose qui différait, c'est que Ciel avait omni conscience de la présence de Sebastian et que celui-ci commençait sérieusement à respecter Ciel, qui l'intéressait de plus en plus.

Celui qui brisa le silence cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas Sebastian mais Ciel, qui c'était brusquement tournée vers lui en s'arrêtant de marcher. Elle le fixait de ses grands yeux déterminé et, en très infime quantité, troublé par la peur du rejet. Elle se lança néanmoins, c'était le maintenant ou jamais…qu'elle déciderait de son bonheur.

- Veux-tu rester auprès de moi pour toujours ?

Sebastian resta quelque peu silencieux, méditant sa propre réponse, pour finir par lui répondre avec prudence.

- Je ne peux te donner de réponse définitive maintenant. Laisse moi réfléchir quelques temps et je te ferais savoir ma réponse : soit par ma présence inopinée et inattendue, soit par mon absence. Veux-tu bien ?

Ciel, qui n'aurait pu recevoir de meilleure réponse en ses conditions, ajouta posément et sagement.

- Si cela est la seule condition, je l'accepte. Mais quand saurais-je qu'il n'ya plus d'espoir ?

Sebastian réfléchit encore un peu avant de délimiter sa décision.

- Tu peux commencer à m'attendre dans un à deux lever de soleil. Mais, au bout de treize lunes sans nouvelles, ce n'est plus la peine d'espérer.

Ils se regardèrent longuement pour sceller leur compromis puis Sebastian lui vola un doux baiser avant de partir en lui chuchotant doucement.

- Je pars dès maintenant pour réfléchir loin de ton influence, adorable Ciel. Au revoir ou adieu ou au diable, je ne saurais présentement te le dire

Et il disparut entre les feuillages.

Un quartier de lune plus tard, une rumeur se fit entendre dans le village. Etonnée, Ciel sortit pour voir le sujet de l'agitation générale lorsque ce qu'elle vit fit sauter son cœur de pur bonheur : Sebastian, plus élégant que jamais, se tenait au centre de la place, un paquet dans la main, cherchant quelqu'un du regard. Son regard se posa sur Ciel et il lui sourit de ce sourire qu'elle aimait autant qu'il l'exaspérait. Il s'approcha d'elle, ne voyant plus personne et lui tendit le paquet en ironisant malgré un éclat singulier dans son regard dénotant de son air léger.

- J'ai cru comprendre que tu aimais les pâtisseries…

Ciel ignora royalement le présent, pour la première fois de sa vie, pour se jeter dans ses bras…

Vous comprendrez sans que je vous explique quelle était la décision de Sebastian. Ils se marièrent, s'installèrent ensemble, mais, bien sur, seulement qu'une fois que Ciel eut mangé le gâteau se trouvant dans le paquet, où elle y trouva curieusement une bague… Mais le plus surprenant fut cependant ce qu'elle apprit plus tard en voyant un certain chat se promener chez elle : si elle avait été sauvée et si elle était heureuse aujourd'hui, c'était bien grâce à Tigris…

FIN

Bien sur, il ne s'agit toujours pas de la fin de ma fanfic mais seulement de cet Acte II. A suivre, la semaine prochaine, il y aura ma deuxième interlude que je diviserais aussi en deux parties. Je vous dis donc à la semaine prochaine. Et vous demande une petite review ce serait sympathique. Merci et, sans lecture et écriture, qui arrive à vivre ? Bisous


	12. 2ème Interlude 1ère partie

Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous, comme vous l'avez surement remarqué, nous sommes mercredi aujourd'hui et comme chaque semaine je suis au rendez-vous pour vous poster la suite de mon histoire...

Aujourd'hui, au programme, vous aurez une première partie de ma deuxième interlude, eh oui ça donne ça lorsuqe l'auteur se défoule, et plein de petites surprises qui vont vous faire rire, enfin je présume...

Je vais donc vous souhaitez une agréable lecture en espérant vous retrouver la semaine prochaine ^^

Plumesdecorbeaux: Ma chérie ^^ Oui bien sur je pensais à toi en écrivant ce petit message d'alerte ^^ Tu vas bien j'espère et n'hésite pas si tu as besoin de conseil ^^ J'espère bien ensoleiller tes mercredis encore longtemps... Je serais l'Etoile qui veilleras sur toi et brilla pour te réconforter, une Etoile qui t'apporteras la joie, si tu le veux bien (non ce n'est pas une déclaration d'amour, je te rassure, seulement une déclaration d'amitié ^^) Moi j'habite en Gironde mais ce n'est pas ma région de naissance, heureusement. Mais ça m'arrive souvent de monter dans le Nord car j'ai des amies là bas et des attaches ^^ Alors tu en es une amie de plus ^^ C'est super cool ^^ Je vais faire un gros spoiler pour une fois et te dire sur quel disney portera ma prochaine scène: Hercule ^^ Voilà ^^ je m'amuse déjà beaucoup à imginer chacun des personnages dans le rôle que je leur ais donné ^^ L'idée du petit poucet est intéressante... peut être à creuser plus tard car je sais déjà quoi faire pour l'acte 4 et 5 ^^ Voilà voilà. J'espère que cette première partie d'interlude te plaira et que je te reverrais pour la suite la semaine prochaine ^^ Bisous bisous je t'adore ^^

BisSenshi: Merci beaucoup ^^ Ciel a toujours été très doué pour avouer ses sentiments, et il ne va pas changer de sitôt, crois moi ^^ Sebastian faisant la fille... je sais pas mais en effet il n'y a pas de version féminine de son prénom ert j'ai pas envie de le massacrer. On verra. En tout cas dans les 3 prochains actes, Ciel aura un rôle bien masculin, je peux te l'assurer ^^ Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine ma belle ^^

Bocchan-chan: Chalut, bien sur que ma description parlait de notre majordome favori ^^ Peut ête s'agit-il de mon fantasme, peut être pas... peut être est-ce celui de Ciel... ^^ Je ne suis pas pour la chasse non plus mais je ne parvenais pas à voir Sebastian en bucheron, sachant que dans l'histoire il ne fait que martyriser Chamber, il n'applique pas ses qualités de chasseurs pour tuer des animaux, c'ets bien non ^^ Non, le cerveau de Chamber ne fonctionne JAMAIS en temps normal, il a seulement bien appris son texte, c'est tout ^^ Ce n'ets pas parce que c'est un loup, moi je les adore, mais parce qu'il s'agit de Druitt et qu'il touche d'un peu trop près à Ciel ^^ Mais il a toujours des bonnes idées mon Sebastian ! ^^ Tu sais bien que Sebastian n'est pas connu pour être modeste aussi ^^ On va dire aussi que Ciel l'a provoqué ! Lol, on ne s'habitue jamais à Undy ! Jamais ! Non je ne compte pas faire la même fin que pour le groupe téléphone, sauf peut être pour Grell dans un des prochains actes... Bien je te souhaite une bonne lecture et espère te revoir la semaine prochaine. Bisous, je t'adore !

Tsuki-Yan: Mais Sebastian est fait pour ça ^^ Mais t'y touche pas quand même: il est à Ciel ^^ Pour Druitt, peut être dans un bonus plus tard... Dsl de ne pas avoir posté le lendemain mais j'ai passé une semaine de merde, la semaine dernière et c'ets déjà un miracle que j'ai pu posté aujourd'hui, vous m'avez toutes donner du courage à toutes épreuves avec vos reviews. ^^ Ciel est docile quand il veut ^^ lol. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine et bon courage à toi ^^

Eileen-the-crow: Chic, une nouvelle lectrice, bienvenue dans mon univers complétement dingue ^^ non je blague, j'aime bien toutes mes lectrices et espère que tu aimeras bien toute mon histoire ^^ Merci ^^ et voici la suite... ^^

BloodyNeko-Chan: Merci pour ton commentaire si gentil. J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi car la voici. Bisous bisous je t'adore et à la semaine prochaine.

2ème Interlude : Si Sebastian veut quelque chose… ou le majordome guérisseur

(1ère partie)

_Rideau_

- Sebastian ! grinça le jeune Comte Phantomhive, entrant dans les coulisses.

Une voix, trop bien connu du jeune homme, répondit derrière lui, comme pour essayer la même chose que son homonyme de l'histoire auparavant jouer.

- Oui, monsieur.

Ciel se retourna vivement et détailla son majordome, qui avait déjà retrouvé ses habits habituels, de son regard froid et très en colère.

- Qu'est-ce que signifie cette histoire de chat ? J'aurais très bien pu être malade sur scène et que tout à chacun se moque de moi, Ciel Phantomhive !

- Mais, monsieur, je veillais sur vous, ne vous en faites pas.

Les yeux de Ciel lancèrent des éclairs mais Sebastian ne s'en amusa que plus qu'autre chose, tout en accomplissant son devoir à travers le changement de tenue de son jeune maître. Ce dernier siffla alors, rageur :

- Là, n'est pas le problème ! Je t'interdis désormais de me donner des rôles ridicules ou féminin ou de faire quoique ce soit qui me lierais à ces choses toutes poilues que tu aimes tant. C'est un…

Sebastian ne le laissa pas finir d'activé son œil en mettant son doigt sur la bouche de l'adolescent. Avant que celui-ci, remis de sa surprise, ne l'insulte un peu plus et ne termine son ordre, Sebastian se lança dans les explications.

- Monsieur, je n'ai fait qu'obéir à votre ordre qui me dictait de tout faire pour que la pièce plaise à sa majesté.

Ciel arracha violement le doigt de Sebastian de sa bouche, en écartant d'obscures pensées y étant liées, afin de demander virulemment à ce dernier.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport le bon plaisir de son altesse et mon interdiction concernant les chats si ce n'est pour m'embrouiller que plus, diable que tu es !

Sebastian s'inclina modestement devant son Bocchan en affirmant tout en accédant à sa requête :

- Je suis bien aise, Bocchan, que vous me destiniez cette manœuvre mais elle n'est que seulement le fruit de votre requête. Le lien si trouble entre les chats et votre reine est simplement que celle-ci affectionne elle aussi ses adorables petites créatures.

Ciel poussa un cri d'horreur et aurait presque prié pour que ce ne soit qu'encore l'une des entourloupes de son majordome pour le mettre mal à l'aise. Alors qu'il observait attentivement Sebastian, il ne vit nulle trace de sourire d'autosatisfaction que Ciel tenait en horreur à chaque fois qu'il se faisait avoir… Cela était donc vrai : la Reine Victoria aimait les chats. Quelle tragédie !

Sebastian se fit un plaisir de rajouter une couche au déroutement plus que visible de son jeune maitre, ce qui l'amusait fort, bien évidemment.

- Il se trouve que le chat utilisé pour les besoins de la pièce était celui de la Reine, jeune maitre.

Sebastian ricana beaucoup quand il vit la tête que fit Ciel à l'entente de la nouvelle, bien sur avec le ton gémissant qui convenait à cette situation. C'était tout simplement délectable au plus haut point pour le démon.

Mais ils ne furent pas tranquilles longtemps, Ciel dans sa détresse et Sebastian dans son euphorie. En effet, un certain Vicomte arriva bientôt à leur hauteur, très peu de temps après que Sebastian eut fini de s'occuper du jeune Comte.

- Mes respects, Comte Phantomhive, cette pièce était un succès. Je vous remercie encore pour le faire part d'invitation pour y participer.

Sebastian et Ciel échangèrent un regard mais évitèrent soigneusement de lui dire qu'en réalité, ils n'avaient pas eu suffisamment de temps pour trouver quelqu'un de plus approprié que lui pour le rôle. En effet, étant le gardien involontaire du secret de la première fois où Ciel c'était travesti, ils préféraient le ménager pour qu'il se garde de divulguer le secret.

C'est pour cette raison que Ciel adressa la parole à quelqu'un qu'il aurait ignoré autrement.

- Bonjour, Vicomte. Je vous remercie pour vos compliments ainsi que pour votre participation. Mais que vous amène donc ici ?

Chamber soupira et informa le jeune homme de ses mystérieuses raisons.

- Je cherche jeune femme vous ressemblant beaucoup, Comte. L'actrice qui jouait Ciel pour être plus exact. Je l'ai déjà rencontrée lors d'un bal que je donnais chez moi mais je n'ai jamais pu lui demander son prénom alors que je pense beaucoup à elle. L'auriez-vous vu par hasard ?

Ciel échangea un regard blasé avec Sebastian dont le regard démontrait de son amusement pour la scène fortuite se déroulant sous ses yeux : ils savaient que le Vicomte ne brillait pas par son intelligence mais il y avait tout de même des limites à la bêtise. Cela arrangeait néanmoins beaucoup les affaires du Comte alors il ne s'en plaint pas du tout. Il hocha la tête en direction de Sebastian, son sceau se mettant à briller sous le bandeau noir cachant son œil droit avant de répondre à haute voix :

- Sebastian, charge-toi de lui expliquer simplement qui est cette jeune fille mais ne lui dit pas TOUT pour ne pas t'importuner à l'avenir, c'est un ordre !

Sebastian posa sa main sur le cœur et se courba devant son contractant avec un sourire malicieux : son jeune maitre était bien ingénieux et savait y faire lorsqu'une situation pénible se présentait à lui. Il avait des réactions étonnantes, différentes à chaque fois et mature, sauf lorsque la situation le touchait de trop près. Il réussissait à surprendre le démon et c'est bien pour cela qu'il ne se lassait pas de sa vie auprès de lui bien qu'il y ait des hauts et des bas.

- Il en va de soi, monsieur.

Il se tourna alors vers le Vicomte sous le regard acéré de Ciel qui le surveillait de très très près. Mais il n'avait pas de soucis à se faire, Sebastian ne le provoquerait pas devant le Vicomte : il n'avait pas envi de s'occuper d'une tache aussi basse que d'éliminer cet insecte.

- La demoiselle en question, qui vient de partir pour une affaire urgente, est une parente éloignée de mon maitre dont il n'a appris l'existence que depuis fort peu de temps. Elle s'appelle Mei Elena Shinonome Hongo et est mariée depuis peu de temps à l'un de mes propres parents plus noblement né que moi-même : Rihito Shibata Redford qui est devenu il ya peu, afin d'épouser la jeune Mei, l'héritier du Duc de Redford, dont vous connaissez surement le nom et la réputation.

En effet, qui ne connaissait pas le Duc de Redford, l'une des plus prestigieuses familles Anglaises et des plus anciennes. L'actuel Duc, Rihito, était de même le bras droit de sa majesté pour toutes les actions politiques, économiques, éducatives... du pays.

Ciel regarda alors Sebastian avec des yeux exorbités mais ne dit rien devant le Vicomte : après tout, ce mensonge avait le mérité d'avoir l'effet escompté, c'est-à-dire, induire Druitt en erreur. Son visage décomposé le prouvait et Ciel en aurait été pleinement satisfait s'il n'avait pas été contrarié par le contenu du mensonge même. Le Vicomte, dépité, ne demanda pas son reste et disparu, saluant à peine le Comte avant de partir : devant un Duc, il ne faisait pas le poids, c'est même pas la peine d'y penser.

Une fois sur qu'ils étaient de nouveau seuls, Ciel ragea après son majordome.

- Bravo pour ton histoire. Très bien ficelé, monsieur « je ne mens jamais », mais que feras-tu s'il lui arrive de croiser le Duc de Redford et qu'il ne soit pas marier ou qu'il ne te connaisse même pas ? Cela entachera la réputation de la maison Phantomhive pour toujours, Imbécile !

Sebastian qui, jusque là, riait son cape, fronça les sourcils sous l'insulte et répliqua, sa voix ayant un ton mordant.

- Monsieur, avant de m'insulter, vous pourriez avant tout consulter vos sources !

Ciel recula d'un pas, surpris que son démon le prenne ainsi. Il l'interrogea alors sur un ton d'excuse pour que ce dernier soit plus flexible.

- Mon cher Sebastian, où veux-tu en venir, exactement ?

Sebastian inspira profondément, comme pour mettre sa colère de côté alors qu'il ne s'agissait que d'exaspération, puis se lança dans les explications.

- La seule chose pour laquelle j'ai modulé la vérité, c'est pour l'identité du petit chaperon rouge. Tout le reste est absolument exact. Mademoiselle Mei est votre parente au cinquante-troisième degré selon votre arbre généalogique que j'ai consulté comme tout majordome de la maison Phantomhive se le doit. Ensuite, Rihito Shibata de Redford n'a pas toujours porté la particule. Ainsi je l'ai connu alors qu'il n'était encore que Rihito Shibata, au service de mademoiselle Mei. Je l'ai connu à une période antérieure à notre pacte, à un moment où j'évoluais dans le monde humain pour apprendre à mieux vous cerner. Nous sommes restés en contact depuis. Alors, Monsieur, la prochaine fois, avant de tirer des conclusions hâtives, ayez toutes les cartes en main ! Et, il me semble vous l'avoir déjà dit : je ne mens jamais.

Ciel était sonné par le discours de son majordome mais celui-ci avait raison sur au moins un point : il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait avant de venir à son service. Il devrait prendre plus de précautions la prochaine fois, s'il y en avait une. Et, puis son majordome était le seul en qui il pouvait avoir pleinement confiance à cause de leur pacte alors il fallait qu'il le laisse faire, surtout lorsqu'il lui donnait un ordre…

Ayant, d'un commun accord tacite, décidé de mettre de coté cette histoire, Ciel et Sebastian se dirigèrent vers la loge royale pour que le Comte puisse présenter ses respects à la reine avant de se retirer.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils la trouvèrent très occupée à caresser un chat se trouvant sur ses genoux. Ciel grimaça sous cape lorsqu'il reconnut le chat et Sebastian, son habituel sourire sarcastique aux lèvres, ne se priva pas pour dire le fond de sa pensée au jeune homme.

- Voyez, Monsieur, ce que je vous avais dit.

- Tais-toi, tu me fatigues répliqua Ciel, ennuyé.

Bien sur, le sourire e Sebastian ne fit que s'agrandir encore plus.

Lorsque la Reine vit Ciel, elle posa le chaton par terre pour venir le serrer contre elle, des larmes dans les yeux, pendant qu'un certain chat venait se frotter contre lui. Ciel retient de justesse une nouvelle grimace et afficha, en prenant bien sur lui, un radieux sourire à la Reine.

- Oh, mon petit, cette pièce de théâtre m'a enchantée. Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les chats. Albert a l'air de beaucoup t'aimé aussi… Il a raison : tu es un gentil garçon. Cela me donne une idée pour ton anniversaire…

Son regard se perdit dans le vague avant de se poser sur le majordome de Ciel. Elle lâcha ce dernier et s'approcha du domestique pour le complimenter.

- Vous me semblez être un acteur né, vous nous avez offert du grand spectacle…

Albert se détacha de Ciel pour aller se frotter vivement à Sebastian, tout en ronronnant. Le regard de celui-ci ne s'en fit que plus attendrit.

- Ce n'est que trop d'honneur, vote majesté, si notre modeste pièce auquel j'ai contribué vous a satisfaite.

La Reine l'observa un peu plus longtemps alors qu'Albert miaulait de protestation parce qu'il voulait des caresses de Sebastian. Victoria sourit et commenta, amusée.

- Occupez-vous donc d'Albert avant qu'il ne décide de faire ses griffes sur vos chaussures de mécontentement, jeune homme.

C'est avec un grand plaisir que Sebastian s'exécuta sous l'œil de Ciel qui ne pouvait rien dire puisque son action venait d'un ordre de sa majesté.

- Vous me semblez habile dans de nombreux domaines, Sebastian.

- Peut être, votre majesté, mais je suis un majordome jusqu'aux bouts des ongles.

Sa réponse sembla plaire autant à Ciel qu'à Victoria.

Dès qu'ils furent de retour au manoir Phantomhive, la routine reprit même si Sebastian préparait des pièces pour des projets futurs dont la Reine quémanderait l'exécution assez rapidement.

Quelques jours plus tard, néanmoins, les choses se compliquèrent : qui a dit que la vie de Ciel Phantomhive était de tout repos ? Sebastian se ferait un plaisir de le remettre au gout du jour. Surtout quand c'était lui qui devait faire les frais d'imprévu décalant considérablement son emploi du temps surchargé.

Ce matin là, comme tous les matins, Sebastian poussait le chariot sur lequel était posé un petit déjeuné préparé avec soin jusqu'à la chambre de son jeune maitre. Il pénétra la pièce après un bref coup sur la porte pour signaler sa présence. Sebastian mit le chariot dans un coin pour ne pas encombrer le passage puis alla tirer les rideaux pour réveiller le jeune endormi en s'écriant joyeusement.

- Bonjour, Bocchan, il est l'heure de vous lever !

Aucune réaction. Sebastian fronça les sourcils de mécontentement : tous les jours c'était la même histoire pour réveiller Ciel. Bien que d'habitude, il grognait en se cachant sous les couvertures. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas bougé. Sebastian, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une autre tactique de son maitre pour rester au lit, adopta à son tour une nouvelle stratégie.

- Voyons, Okusan, il est l'heure de vous lever. Vous savez autant que moi que le temps perdu ne se rattrape jamais, encore plus pour un être humain tel que vous…

Toujours aucune réaction de la part de Ciel. Sebastian commença alors à suspecter que quelque chose n'allait peut être pas. Il tenta une dernière pique pour vérifier sa théorie : il n'avait pas vraiment envi que Ciel le frappe de si bon matin parce qu'il avait osé lui faire des choses répréhensibles à son gout comme lui retirer sa couverture ou l'asperger d'eau froide. Sebastian n'en avait pas peur, non, seulement il était déjà pas en avance dans son programme et mettre en colère le jeune maitre pour si peu n'arrangerait pas les choses. Un autre jour par contre, il ne s'en priverait pas, il s'en fit le serment…

- Eh bien, eh bien, Bocchan, si vous rester ainsi, je vais être obligé de vous considéré encore comme la princesse Ciel et vous embrasser pour vous réveiller.

Il n'y eut pas plus de réaction que les deux première fois. Ce qui était étrange au plus haut point : jamais le jeune homme n'aurait laissé passer une atteinte pareille à sa dignité. Sebastian ricana légèrement à cette pensée avant de retrouver un aspect sérieux et pour le moins inquiet pour son jeune maitre.

Suspectant quelque chose de vraiment anormal, il s'approcha doucement du lit d'où il souleva lentement les couvertures. La vision qui s'offrit tout d'abord à lui le fit sourire doucement et tendrement : Ciel, en position fœtale, serrait contre lui l'ours en peluche que Sebastian lui avait offert à Noël pour le provoquer. C'était donc cela que cachait avec acharnement tous les matins Ciel lorsque Sebastian le réveillait trop vite à son gout. Le démon vit son sourire s'agrandir d'amusement mais surtout de joie simple, de tendresse et de douceur. Il continua à contempler Ciel dont les cheveux étaient en bataille et dont les deux yeux étaient fermés, indiquant à son observateur muet qu'il était toujours entre les bras de Morphée.

C'est alors que le démon, à l'œil si exercé quand il s'agissait de Ciel, commença à voir ce qui n'allait pas, mis à part que son jeune maitre dormait encore malgré ce qui venait de se passer. La chemise froissée indiquait qu'il avait beaucoup remué et, au vu de la couleur et de la tenue des plis, le tissu était légèrement humide. Il vit aussi de la sueur coulée le long du coup de Ciel. Cela ne lui paraissait pas plus étrange que les jours où Ciel cauchemardait. Ce qui l'alertait plus, c'est la rougeur de son protégé à certains endroit et, surtout, que Ciel grelottait dans son lit, comme lorsque l'on est victime de sueurs froides.

Définitivement convaincu que quelque chose allait mal, Sebastian se pencha sur le jeune malade et posa sa main sur le front brulant, non sans avoir remis auparavant la couverture pour le remettre au chaud le temps qu'il s'occupe de lui. 39,6° Celsius. Ses sens aigus de démons étaient pour étaient catégoriques. Sebastian entreprit alors de laver et changer Ciel pendant que May Linn s'occupait de mettre des draps propres dans le lit. Pour une fois, elle le fit bien, comme une véritable bonne. Est-ce que le métier était enfin rentré ? Ou bien la situation du jeune maitre l'influençait pour bien faire pour le soulager ? On ne saurait dire et pour le moment au moins, il y avait plus important…

Une fois Ciel recouché avec une linguette fraiche sur le front, Sebastian disparut dans la cuisine pour préparer tout plein de bonnes choses qui aideraient Ciel à se remettre sur pieds, même si lui n'aimerait pas…

C'est en fin de matinée que se réveilla, prit d'une toux qui semblait vouloir lui faire rendre l'âme. Sebastian, n'étant pas de cet avis puisqu'il apparut vite à la rescousse de son jeune maitre, un bol encore fumant encore ses paumes.

- Buvez ça, Monsieur, cela vous aidera à guérir…

Ciel but tout sans broncher et Sebastian pensa que lorsqu'il était malade, il était beaucoup plus agréable car il donnait moins d'ordre et lui criait moins dessus. Malheureusement pour lui, il avait pensé trop vite…

- C'était quoi, CA, Sebastian ? Pas un thé en tout cas ! aboya Ciel d'une voix plus rauque que d'habitude par la maladie.

- Une infusion de thym, My lord. C'est excellent pour les malades expliqua patiemment Sebastian à son jeune patient.

- Mais je ne suis pas… poursuivit Ciel, toujours aussi agressif.

Il fut coupé dans sa phrase par une toux virulente suivie de près d'une pressante envie de se moucher. Sebastian lui fit alors remarquer, avec un calme olympien bien qu'une petite touche d'ironie perça tout de même dans sa voix.

- Vous n'étiez pas malade quand, il ya de ça deux heures, alors que je venais vous réveiller, je vous ais trouvé en sueur dans votre lit. Vous ne l'étiez pas non plus j'ai constaté que vous aviez 39,6° C de fièvre. Non plus lorsque vous vous êtes mis à tousser tout à l'heure…

- Ca suffit ! D'accord je suis malade. Fais dépêcher un médecin au manoir dans ce cas réussit à le couper Ciel, agacé.

- Il n'en ais pas besoin, monsieur ! annonça le digne majordome.

- Quoi ? Il est déjà là ?demanda Ciel, surpris.

- Non. Je vais exécuter ce rôle à la place d'un vulgaire mortel, monsieur ! répliqua Sebastian, fièrement et avec un sourire qui démontrait sa satisfaction.

- Mais…tu ne… bégayas Ciel, de plus en plus dérouté.

- Ne vous ais-je pas déjà dis de ne pas sous estimé mes compétences, monsieur. C'est juste que je n'aie pas pu les utiliser jusqu'à présent.

Ciel se tut et hocha la tête d'assentisse ment. Sebastian se mit alors en devoir ausculter son maitre.

Sebastian se retrouva affublé d'une blouse blanche et de lunettes sans que l'on sache d'où tout cela provenait. Il fit ouvrir la bouche de Ciel en grand, écouta ses battements de cœur, surveilla ses oreilles, reprit sa température et tout plein d'autres observations. Docteur Sebastian notait soigneusement toutes ses analyses et remarques sur un calepin qu'il relut deux fois avant d'annoncer son diagnostic :

- Monsieur, vous êtes atteint d'une _Streptococcus__ pneumoniae_.

Ciel lui répondit alors d'un très élégant, distingué et aristocratique :

- Hein ?

Sebastian simula un air ennuyé et annonça à son patient.

- Ah, monsieur, si vous écoutiez un peu plus attentivement les cours que je vous dispense, vous sauriez de quoi je parle…

Ciel tira une tête indescriptible qui fit pouffer Sebastian et s'il avait pu, il serait sorti dehors pour éclater de rire devant le comique de la tête de notre noble. Il laissa encore un peu de suspens avant de se décider à libérer Ciel de son ignorance….

- Vous avez un Pneumocoque, Monsieur, un pneumocoque.

_A suivre…_

A celles qui trouveront le manga dont je parle dedans, à part Black Butler, j'accorderais un voeux... Et pour la maladie, elle existe vraiment je me suis renseigner. Bisous à toutes et à la semaine prochaine...

Review ?_  
><em>


	13. 2ème Interlude 2ème partie

Bonsoir à toutes, nous sommes mercredi aujourd'hui et je suis désolée de poster si tard par rapport à d'habitude mais j'avais encore cours aujourd'hui. Dès ce soir je suis en vacances donc je prendrais surement des chapitre d'avance et il y aura surement des nouvelles et d'autres poèmes... peut être que si vous êtes sages quelques chapitres aussi ^^ Sur ce bonne lecture, vous verrez mon dernier gros délire en date que j'espère vous aimerez ^^ Bisous à toutes et à bientôt ^^

BisSenshi: Je n'ai pas dit d'où il avait appris son art de la médecine. En tout cas je peux te dire qu'il est doué dans tout ce qu'il entreprend ^^ Je sais qu'il a du lire un livre sur l'asthme mais il ne pouvait pas savoir que Ciel en était atteint ^^ Il connaissait très bien les bases et depuis que Ciel lui a fait des surprises, il c'est beaucoup renseigner à tel point qu'il est devenu meilleur que le meilleur de médecins ^^ On sait que l'histoire se déroule après l'exposition universelle de 1900 donc on n'est pas si loin de la date que prévu. Et puis il s'agit là de Sebastian: c'est lui qui a soufflé au médecin le nom de la maladie ^^ Oui oui, j'ai réponse à tout que je veux ^^ c'est vrai que je n'ai pas parlé de l'asthme... elle avait décidé de ne pas entrer en scène ^^ Maintenant pour savoir comment Sebastian va le guérir... il te faut lire. Je peux juste te dire que Sebastian est le meilleur ! Bisous et à la semaine prochaine ou peut être avant ^^

BloodyNeko-Chan: J'avais envie de mettre cette fascination que la Reine a pour son mari défunt et j'ai trouvé excellente d'appeler son chat pareil ^^ Je trouvais l'idée marante. Et tu ne sais pas encore ce que Victoria réserve à Ciel pour son anniversaire. J'en pouffe de rire d'avance ! Druitt qui serait intelligent, ce ne serait plus Druitt ^^ Moi aussi je l'aime bien quand même ^^ Je fais en général souffrir, dans tous les sens, les personnages que j'aime bien ^^ Sauf Sebastian, mais il ne faut pas se demander pourquoi... Il est trop... Bref tu vois où je veux en venir ^^ Oui t'a vu comment il doit être choupinet Ciel avec son nounours ? et tu as remarqué que Sebastian n'a rien dit par rapport à ça ? Il en était tout content même s'il n'en dit rien ^^ Un beug ? je n'ai pas compris où tu voulais en venir. Pourrais-tu développer s'il te plait ? ^^ comme j'ai fait du latin, je me suis dit que ce serait marrant de donner le nom latin de la maladie de Ciel... et j'ai cherché, j'ai cherché, j'ai cherché... et j'ai trouvé ^^ Je suis sure que toutes mes lectrices on eut la même réaction que Ciel et que son très distinguer "Hein ?" Voici donc la suite pour ton bon plaisir ^^ Bisous bisous, je t'adore ^^

Tsukii-Yan: Je crois que la scène préféré de cette première partie d'interlude était la scène du nounours. j'étais moi même toute attendrie devant lui ^^ Trop choupinet ^^ En effet, entre mes walts disney il y a une histoire qui se dévoile un peu plus à chaque interlude ^^ j'ai plein d'idée et une histoire que j'espère vous plaira autant que mes contes ^^ Bien sur la division est astucieusement rechercher pour vous tenir en haleine sans pour autant être trop sadique ^^ Voici donc la suite attendue ^^ Bonne lecture ^^ Bisous, toi aussi t'es géniale ^^

Bocchan-chan: Mais à qui ça déplairait d'être réveillé d'un baiser de Sebastian ? Ça donnerais presque envie de trainer encore plus au lit ^^ Ce ne serait pas le digne majordome de la maison Phantomhive s'il ne pouvait pas guérir son Bocchan adoré ^^ Je crois que tu ais du même avis que Ciel pour l'infusion lol ^^ mais je t'assure que c'est efficace même si c'est pas très bon et je parle d'expérience ^^ Je crois que je peux me considérer comme courageuse alors car depuis ma 6ème jusqu'à ma terminale ^^ et j'ai passé mon bac de latin. Mais on va dire que c'est vrai que j'avais envie de fuir les cours parfois et que j'écrivais ou faisait des morpions ou autre pour passer le temps ^^ j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ^^ Bisous bisous. je t'adore ^^

Twilight-and-BlackButler: merci pour tes petites reviews, j'espère que mes histoires continueront à te plaire ^^

2ème Interlude : Sebastian obtient toujours ce qu'il veut… ou le majordome est joueur.

(2ème partie)

La première chose que lui fit faire Sebastian, c'est prendre un bon bain bien chaud dans lequel il avait ajouté tout un tas de sels minéraux et d'herbes médicinales comme le Thym et le Romarin. Sebastian avait aussi allumé le brasero de la salle de bain dans lequel il avait mit à bruler d'autres plantes : rien n'était trop bon pour faire guérir son jeune maitre…

Sebastian s'absenta pendant quelques minutes, le temps d'aller ouvrir la fenêtre de la chambre de Ciel et de lui entrouvrir les draps afin de les aérer : lorsqu'il ya un malade dans une demeure, il faut plus faire circuler l'air que d'habitude, afin de créer un courant d'air et donc chasser les virus.

Il prépara la pièce pendant ce temps puis referma tout avant de réchauffer la pièce avec ses pouvoirs de démons : il ne fallait pas que Ciel se réinfecte parce qu'il faisait trop froid dans la pièce où il se reposait, ce qui aurait été bien dommage et aurait donné beaucoup de plus travail au diable de majordome. Ses pouvoirs démoniaques pouvaient se montrer très utiles parfois…dans un autre but que les besoins habituels des démons ou le cadre général où ils les emploient…

Lorsqu'il revint auprès de son jeune maitre, celui-ci se détendait dans le bain, les traits détendu, comme s'il c'était rendormi. Des gouttes d'eau dégoulinaient de ses cheveux traçant sensuellement les contours fins et ciselés de son visage puis de son corps. Son souffle léger, bien qu'un peu erratique à certains moments à cause de la maladie, souleva délicatement une mèche lui tombant sur le bout du nez qui se fronçait légèrement sous la délicieuse torture. Ses cils caressaient le haut de ses pommettes légèrement colorées par la vapeur régnant dans la pièce. Ses bras étaient négligemment posés sur les accoudoirs de la baignoire en porcelaine alors que le reste de son corps, depuis les aisselles jusqu'aux pieds, était plongé dans l'eau trouble du bain.

Sebastian observa un long moment le jeune homme en silence, avant de se décider à signaler sa présence, discrètement, pour ne pas prendre le risque de faire sursauter son maitre et que ce dernier ne renverse la moitié de son bain au sol, fournissant plus de travail au majordome fautif.

Hum, hum… Jeune maitre, il serait temps que vous sortiez du bain, si vous ne voulez pas tomber encore plus malade.

Ciel ouvrit un œil fiévreux et regarda son majordome d'un regard égaré. Sebastian n'attendit pas plus longtemps avant d'intervenir : il ne faut pas nous plus que les vapeurs montent à la tête du jeune noble. Il fit sortir Ciel de son bain, le sécha consciencieusement puis badigeonna toute la surface de son corps exposé d'un mélange d'huiles essentielles qui étaient réputées et démontrées efficaces à travers les siècles: de l'Eucalyptus Globulus, du Thym Thymol, du Pin Sylvestre, du Raventsara, du Niaouli et j'en passe d'autres moins importantes comme la lavande, qui servait plus à le détendre qu'à le guérir…

Une fois cela terminé, il rhabilla le jeune garçon bien chaudement avant de le remettre au lit. Le repos, avait-il appris après une vie d'expérience, était le remède le plus efficace pour soigner un être humain, bien que les plantes ne soient pas peu efficaces pour aider le corps à lutter contre toutes les maladies. L'esprit aussi, selon son propre avis, pouvait avoir une forte influence sur les maladies du corps. Mais il n'était pas sur que le jeune malade soit disposé à l'écouté pour le moment pour le moins…

Ciel dormit toute la journée, malgré que Sebastian ne vienne le voir toutes les heures pour lui prendre sa température, changer sa linguette de vinaigre posée sur son front pour faire baisser la fièvre ou lui faire boire une infusion de Thym pour renforcer son organisme. Bien sur s'il dormait trop profondément, Sebastian se contentait des tâches qui éviteraient de réveiller Ciel, doublant la dose d'infusion pour la prochaine fois qu'il serait à demi éveillé…

Le manoir était calme, tranquille et ordonné, comme si chacun de ses habitants c'étaient passés le mot pour que la sérénité ambiante aide le jeune propriétaire des lieux à se remettre sur pied au plus vite. Même sa jeune fiancée, pourtant si inquiète dès que Ciel était malade ou qu'il était même égratigné en surface, n'avait pas comparu au manoir, toute éplorée, ce qui aurait épuisé d'autant plus le jeune adolescent convalescent.

Sebastian avait sans aucuns doutes réussit à convaincre la demoiselle de l'inutilité de la manœuvre, en utilisant des arguments qui durent être des plus pertinents. Peut être même que la Marquise elle-même est intervenue afin de laisser un peu de paix à son neveu qu'elle aimait comme une mère malgré son air froid et implacable dès qu'elle le voyait. Mais, ce qui importait principalement, c'est que le silence régnait en roi dans les lieux…

Sebastian, après avoir fait toutes les tâches domestiques avec son efficacité habituelle et, malgré toutes les interruptions dans son planning puisqu'il devait veiller son jeune Lord, avait préparé le dîner pour le soir de telle manière, bien sur, à restaurer son contractant tout en le guérissant. Il méritait vraiment son titre de « The one hell of Butler » et ceux quelques soient les circonstances…

Ciel se réveilla avec un appétit féroce, une gourmandise exacerbé et une envie folle de quitter le lit. Mais, il avait aussi les yeux gonflés de sommeil, un nez irrité et une gorge enflammée. Le résultat n'est donc pas encore vraiment concluant. Sebastian choisi ce moment pour toquer à sa porte, seulement quelques instants après son réveil, comme si ce dernier avait senti son maitre sortir des limbes du sommeil. Ce qui était peut être le cas…

Eh bien, Monsieur, vous semblez être un peu plus en forme que ce matin.

…

Ciel éternua pour toutes réponses et Sebastian prit un malin plaisir, après la journée qu'il venait de passer, à taquiner un peu l'enfant.

A vos souhaits, My Lord !

Ciel lui jeta un regard noir, encore légèrement embrumé de sommeil et, au moment où il allait répliquer avec sa verve habituelle, il éternua de nouveau. Le sourire amusé de Sebastian s'agrandit et il continua dans sa lancée.

A vos amours, monsieur !

Contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait, Ciel rougit d'un coup, mais pas la même manière que lorsqu'il est en colère. Ciel ouvrit tout de même la bouche pour clouer le bec de son majordome, décidément trop bavard ce soir ou trop perspicace peut être… Il ne préféra pas s'étendre dessus…

Toi, tu vas…

Cette fois, ce qui le coupa, c'est un gargouillement protestant provenant de son estomac. Cette fois si Ciel a rougi, ce n'était pas pour quelques obscures raisons mais par honte. Sebastian s'approcha alors un peu plus et sortit de l'ombre un chariot sur lequel étaient posées deux cloches et une tasse fumante. Ciel regarda cette dernière d'un œil torve et demanda, méfiant, à son homme de confiance.

Ce n'est pas encore une infusion de Thym, j'espère ?

Sebastian sourit doucement avant de répondre.

Non, Monsieur, il s'agit d'une décoction de plusieurs plantes médicinales.

Ciel leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, se rendant au verdict de son ainé.

Donne-moi mon repas !

Le sourire de Sebastian se fit songeur puis joueur avant de répliquer en s'approchant au plus près, accompagné du chariot.

Yes My lord.

Sebastian souleva alors la première cloche se trouvant sur le chariot en laissant apparaitre une assiette de porcelaine de chine emplie d'un liquide vert : de la soupe de légumes. Ciel fit une grimace lorsqu'il découvrit son dîner : il n'avait jamais spécialement aimé la soupe et, lorsqu'on lui en servait occasionnellement, il la laissait le plus souvent de coté. D'ailleurs, tout ce qui n'était pas sucré ce retrouvait souvent mis à part : malgré tout ce dont il était capable, il n'était encore qu'un enfant de 13ans…

Le sourire de son majordome s'agrandit devant la réaction de Ciel : il s'y attendait. Mais, cette fois, il mangerait sa soupe, même si Sebastian devait utiliser la force pour cela : la soupe était l'un des éléments piliers pour la guérison de son jeune maitre alors il sera intransigeant.

Sebastian finit par s'emparer de la cuillère en argent finement ciselé se trouvant à côté de l'assiette et la tendit à Ciel afin de le stimuler à manger : celui-ci la regardait fixement depuis un moment sans sembler vouloir s'en servir. Le domestique en chef était sur que la bataille serait livrée rapidement et sans beaucoup de résistances étant donné que Ciel n'avait rien avalé depuis la veille au soir à cause de sa maladie : même une soupe devrait faire l'affaire pour calmer son ventre affamé…

Mais c'était en oubliant le caractère fier et bien trempé de Ciel qui ne se laissait pas dicter sa conduite, même pour manger une simple soupe alors que son estomac criait famine, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais avoué même si cela sautait aux yeux. Son statut de maitre lui donnait tous les pouvoirs, y compris celui de choisir son repas lorsqu'il était malade : il ne laisserait pas son majordome prendre de telles libertés. Il était un Phantomhive, même alité !

Je ne veux pas de soupe, Sebastian ! Apporte-moi un dîner digne de ce nom !

Il s'arrêta quelques minutes pour réfléchir à ses mots puis reprit la parole pour compléter ses dires :

Non, apporte-moi plutôt une douceur, Sebastian !

Sebastian soupira : son patient pouvait être extrêmement pénible lorsqu'il était malade, beaucoup plus que lorsqu'il était en pleine forme… Il tenta néanmoins de le raisonner :

Monsieur, si je me suis permis de vous servir une soupe de légumes pour ce soir, c'est dans le but unique de vous aider à guérir. Connaissant votre affection pour les pâtisseries, je vous en ais préparé une en dessert mais je ne vous la donnerais que dès lors que votre assiette sera vide et votre estomac plein.

Sebastian ne semblait en effet pas convaincu que, s'il n'avait pas précisé sa pensée, l'assiette ne finisse pas ailleurs, comme sur sa tête par exemple, ce qui l'aurait beaucoup exaspéré. Ciel, quant à lui, semblait camper sur ses positions, le caractère d'un malade étant exacerbé dans ces cas là… Déjà qu'il n'avait pas un caractère facile à l'origine alors là…

Je ne mangerais pas cette soupe ! Et tu n'as pas le droit de me priver de mon gâteau !

Sebastian soupira de nouveau : comme son jeune maitre pouvait être gamin parfois ! Tant pis, il n'avait pas le choix : comme Ciel n'avait pas emprunté la voie raisonnable, Sebastian devra user de ruse, voire même de force, si besoin, afin de lui faire manger cette soupe qui refroidissait.

Sebastian vient alors s'assoir, sans un mot de plus, sur le bord du lit du jeune noble en saisissant l'ustensile jusqu'à présent encore inutilisé. Ciel, comprenant où il voulait en venir, ouvrit sa bouche pour protester vivement. Mais, Sebastian, étant prévoyant comme le stipulait son poste dans la maisonnée, avait déjà empli le couvert du liquide contenu dans l'assiette et, avait profité que le jeune maitre ouvre sa bouche, pour l'y glisser subrepticement.

Ciel poussa un couinement surpris, étouffé par le liquide lui emplissant la bouche. Il finit par se décider à l'avaler, bon gré mal gré, non sans jeter des regards tueurs à Sebastian. Mais, celui-ci étant un démon, n'en fut pas affecté le moins du monde. Il regarda avec satisfaction son jeune maitre avaler son repas et poursuivit, tentant une fois supplémentaire de raisonner son cadet.

Voyons, jeune maitre, cette soupe n'ai pas aussi mauvaise que vous voulez me le faire croire ! Allons, avouez-le pour une fois, faites un petit effort pour tout manger et tout ce passera bien, que l'on puisse enfin passer à autre chose…

Cependant, sa position sociale ne lui permettrait jamais d'avouer qu'il c'était trompé devant un domestique, c'est ce que disait la pensée traversant la tête de Ciel à ce moment précis. Bien sur, ce n'était qu'une excuse supplémentaire pour éviter qu'il ne perde la face devant _lui_, ni plus, ni moins. En effet, il est arrivé bien des fois qu'un noble donne raison à un domestique, toujours en privé bien sur. Son père avait d'ailleurs été le premier à le faire avec Mr Tanaka… Non, ce qui le rendait si rigide, c'était seulement parce qu'il s'agissait de _lui_ et, jamais, il ne _lui_ donnerait volontairement raison à haute voix ! Jamais ! Même s'il était en tord en tous points !

Ciel finit par se décider sur le comportement qu'il lui fallait adopter, ce n'était pas non plus le meilleur choix mais il n'avait pas beaucoup d'options raisonnables qui s'offraient à lui… Sa noble lèvre s'avança légèrement sur le devant de son visage et il regarda son majordome du coin de l'œil : il c'était mis à bouder.

Ciel avait choisi cette option car la seconde qui c'était imposer à son esprit était irréalisable en cette situation : lui crier après. En effet, il ne connaissait que trop bien son majordome et il savait que s'il tentait de rouvrir la bouche, pour quelque raison que ce fut, celui-ci lui ferait avaler une nouvelle bouchée de soupe, sans son consentement ce qui évident. Même si, il devait bien l'avouer, la soupe était douce, onctueuse, velouté, savoureuse, en un mot : et sans pareil… Sebastian n'était son majordome pour rien…

Non, le problème était tout simplement qu'il ne pouvait en aucun cas s'avouer vaincu après avoir soutenu le contraire à son contractant. Malgré sa faim devenu grandissante… Pourquoi Sebastian était-il si doué pour la cuisine ? Pour le torturer surement…

S'il n'avait pas craint de laisser Sebastian prendre trop de libertés, ce qui pourrait être nuisible pour la suite des opérations, il aurait volontiers mit sa fierté de côté. Mais avec des si on referait le monde…

Sebastian, ignorant tout du cheminement dans l'esprit de son jeune maître, soupira : il ne voyait que Ciel bouder de son côté. Il savait qu'il fallait s'attendre à tout avec lui car rien n'était jamais simple avec Ciel, et c'est bien pour cela qu'il s'intéressait tant au jeune homme, dans tous les sens du terme bien qu'il ignora encore à quel point…

Il soupira une deuxième fois : même quand il se voulait gentil et affable avec lui, Ciel le forçait toujours à montrer sa face démoniaque la plus pénible, peut être qu'il s'agissait là du côté que le jeune homme préférait chez lui. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de poser la question, il avait d'autres soucis en tête pour le moment comme faire manger son patient récalcitrant par exemple…

Sebastian reprit en main la cuillère, qui était tombée sur le drap, et la replongea dans la soupe, dévisageant avec provocation Ciel pour savoir s'il allait céder ou non. Voyant que celui-ci se campait sur ses positions, il commenta ses faits et gestes afin de provoquer le garçon pour lui faire ouvrir la bouche…

C'est peut être un peu trop chaud pour monsieur… Ah la la, comme vous êtes difficile quand vous vous y mettez !

Il se mit alors à souffler doucement sur le contenu de l'ustensile prisonnier de sa main, non sans jeter un regard de coin au jeune enfant afin de ne rien louper de sa réaction promettant s'être intéressante. Le dévisagé fut stupéfait de ce que fit Sebastian qu'il ouvrit la bouche pour s'exclamer :

Mais que fais-tu donc ?

Je vous donne à manger, Bocchan répliqua Sebastian.

Ciel n'eut pas le temps de refermer sa bouche que la cuillère se retrouvait déjà à l'intérieur. Sebastian eut alors un sourire rayonnant de satisfaction : Ciel c'était fait avoir comme un bleu. Il en profita d'ailleurs pour bien lui faire remarquer sa petite victoire :

Et une bouchée pour mon majordome préféré…

Ciel devient rouge pivoine de honte, mais, une fois de plus, il prit sur lui pour ne pas ouvrir la bouche pour lui cracher des propos bien senti au visage, pour le moment du moins. Mais il se jura intérieurement que Sebastian ne payait rien pour attendre, foi de Ciel !

Le majordome, quant à lui, depuis qu'il avait commencé à enquiquiner Ciel, s'amusait fortement et, connaissant la tête de cochon qu'il était, savait qu'il allait encore passer un bon moment… Pour ce qu'il adviendrait après, il saurait y faire, comme à chaque fois.

Sebastian plongea une troisième fois la cuillère dans la soupe. Pendant ce temps là, Ciel et lui s'affrontèrent du regard, comme si de la fin de l'affrontement découlerait l'avenir de la prochaine cuillère de soupe. Sebastian avait toujours son sourire ironique et malicieux aux lèvres, sachant qu'il obtenait _toujours_ce qu'il voulait, même s'il le fallait pour cela utilisé des moyens détournés.

Le duel se prolongea dans le temps et, si notre majordome avait été un autre que Sebastian, cela ferait longtemps que la soupe serait devenue froide. Mais la soupe fumait toujours tranquillement dans son assiette, attendant que son destinataire daigne enfin la manger.

Ciel ne s'avouera jamais vaincu, mais il dut bien se soumettre à l'évidence : il n'avait, et n'aurait pas avant longtemps, la moindre chance face à Sebastian. Mais, même s'il venait de perdre, Ciel ne lâcherait pas le morceau et, en l'occurrence, n'ouvrirait pas la bouche… bien sur il avait oublié l'inventivité exceptionnelle que développait Sebastian lorsqu'il souhaitait lui faire faire quelque chose.

Avec un sourire que Ciel présageait de mauvais augure, Sebastian tendit la cuillère tout simplement et demanda gentiment :

Faites « Ah », je vous prit, monsieur !

Ciel était tellement stupéfait de la tactique d'attaque inédite employée par Sebastian, qu'il pensait plus virulente et directe, qu'il ouvrit tout naturellement la bouche, sans réfléchir plus que ça : en effet son esprit n'avait pas vraiment percuté sur la finalité de son action : la cuillère se retrouva dans sa bouche, une fois encore. Encore un point pour Sebastian…

Sebastian ne put s'empêcher de ricaner devant la tête que tira Ciel et son obéissance si spontanée : quand on le lui demande doucement, il est bien docile notre petit Ciel.

Mais, lorsque celui-ci compris enfin ce qu'il avait fait, il assassina Sebastian du regard, ce qui n'eut aucun effet sur l'intéressé, se demandant par la même occasion avec quoi il pourrait empêcher sa bouche de s'ouvrir… Il fallait qu'il tienne, coute que coute.

Sebastian, voyant le combat intérieur de Ciel, ricana de plus bel : jamais il n'aurait cru autant s'amuser en faisant cette soupe. Comme quoi l'avenir s'écrit chaque jour, sur le livre grand ouvert, dans les pages blanches de chacun. Il en profita pour enfoncer encore plus le couteau dans la plaie mise à vive de la fierté de Ciel.

Et une bouchée pour mon vieil intendant…

Comme par hasard, à ce moment là, un « Ho ho ho » résonna dans la pièce bien que Mr Tanaka ne soit pas là… Ciel et Sebastian échangèrent un regard étonné avant de retourner à leurs affaires… Heureusement pour Sebastian, Ciel avait tellement été décontenancé qu'il en avait oublié sa dernière réplique …

Sebastian se devait de devenir encore plus inventif au fur et à mesure que ses options s'épuisaient et que l'assiette se vidait progressivement. Ainsi, pour la quatrième bataille qu'il se préparait à livrer, il adopta encore une nouvelle tactique, digne des plus grands stratèges.

La cuillère fut de nouveau remplie sans que Ciel ne voie Sebastian faire le moindre geste pour cela. Néanmoins, lorsque celui-ci lui présenta de nouveau l'ustensile, Ciel le dédaigna royalement, comme les deux fois précédentes. Sebastian soupira mais il ne s'attendait pas à mieux venant de sa part. Il avait d'ailleurs son plan infaillible déjà en tête.

Allons, ouvrez la gare, monsieur, le petit train va bientôt arriver !

Sebastian s'amusa alors à imiter le bruit de la locomotive à vapeur. Ciel ouvrit des yeux ronds de stupéfaction mais n'ouvrit pas la bouche pour autant : il avait peut être appris sa leçon….

Mais, quand il vit que le plan de Sebastian ne marchait pas et qu'il fut sur d'avoir remporter la manche, Ciel se mit à lui tirer la langue par provocation. Chose qu'il regretta amèrement : Sebastian avait profité de l'interstice créée par la langue pour y glisser subtilement la cuillère.

Tel est prit qui croyait prendre…

Sebastian agrémenta sa petite victoire, si durement acquise, par un petit commentaire de son cru, comme il avait commencé à le faire un peu plus tôt :

Et une bouchée mon irresponsable cuisinier …

Avant que Ciel n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, un gros _BOUM_ fit trembler la demeure : Sebastian aura encore du travail supplémentaire quand il en aura fini avec Ciel… heureusement qu'il ne s'en plaignait pas comme un certain shinigami…

Sebastian commençait à se fatiguer de la résistance de Ciel et il accumulait du retard dans son programme à cause de ce caprice. Il décida donc d'en terminer à sa manière…

Sans que Ciel ne comprenne comment, Sebastian avait réussi à lui faire avaler le reste de sa soupe dans un temps record. Ce dernier avait, en effet, subtilement utilisé l'autre facette du pacte qu'il entretenait avec Ciel, une chose qu'il s'abstenait de lui dire le plus longtemps possible pour pouvoir garder le contrôle lorsque des cas extrêmes se présentaient…

Si Ciel pouvait ordonner des choses à Sebastian qui se devait de le lui concéder, il y avait une réciprocité qui permettait à Sebastian d'à son tour pouvoir imposer à Ciel sa volonté. Sans besoin de l'usage de la parole. Bien sur, ce pouvoir était limité et c'est pour cela qu'il ne s'en servait que très rarement et avec parcimonie, afin que le jeune homme ignore le plus longtemps possible et ne lui retire pas ce privilège dans un acte de colère…

Si Ciel avait plus que peiné à manger sa soupe, ce ne fut pas le cas de son dessert, un roulé à la cannelle aux propriétés médicamenteuses si l'on en croyait Sebastian. Mais Ciel s'en moquait royalement : seul le plaisir de son palais comptait.

A force des bons soins de Sebastian, et du traitement drastique que celui-ci infligeait à Ciel, en trois jours, le jeune maitre fut de nouveau sur pied et prêt à retourner travailler… Travailler fut un bien grand mot car, lorsque Ciel entra dans son bureau pour y rattraper son retard dans ses papiers administratifs, il tomba dans les pommes en voyant les deux piles arrivant à mi-plafond qui l'attendait bien sagement… Soit il était encore malade, soit il était atteint d'une autre maladie appelée…

Reviews ?

A suivre l'acte III: Hercule ^^ bisous à toutes


	14. Acte III, Scène 1

Eh bien, nous sommes aujourd'hui mercredi et je poste donc donc la suite de ma fic ^^ Je lève alors le voile sur la scène 1 de mon acte III qui certaines, qui se reconnaitrons, sont si impatiente de lire.

Pour ma petite nouvelle sur Halloween, qui a fait tout de même 9 pages d'ordi ^^, elle est terminée mais comme vous vous en doutez surement, une suite se prépare qui aboutira pour Noël: la vengeance de Ciel doit être marquante ^^ Merci à toutes celles qui l'ont review et j'espère pouvoir encore répondre à vos attentes dans l'avenir ^^

Sur ce bonne lecture à toutes pour ce nouveau volet de mon histoire. Mes ladies, je lève le rideau sur...

Ayumuri-chan: Chalut, je suis super heureuse de te voir de retour pour lire mon histoire et je ne t'en veux pas du tout... je pensais simplement quelle ne te plaisait plus. je suis ravie de voir que ce n'est pas le cas ^^ Tu as bien raison vaux mieux tard que jamais... et comme cela tu as eut de la lecture à faire ^^ Ciel était en effet atteint des deux maladies ^^ Pour le manga il s'agissait de Mei's Butler ^^ Oui encore un Butler mais je l'ai connu avant Black Butler et j'adore aussi le majordome Rihito qui a super la classe et un caractère bien à lui aussi ^^ je pensais que lui et Sebastian s'entendraient bien et c'est pour cela que j'ai évoqué une amitié entre les deux ^^ Je me suis super amuser pour faire les tactiques de Sebastian et je pense que je ne suis pas la seule à l'avoir fait ^^ Qui ne mangerait pas sa soupe avec un Sebastian pour nous la faire manger ^^ Bien sur que Sebastian va aider le pauvre Ciel, XD, mais il se doit de lui laisser du travail aussi ^^ LOL ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira et que j'aurais un peu plus souvent de tes nouvelles. Sur ce bon courage à toi aussi et Gros bisous. Bonne lecture ^^

BisSenshi: Qui pourrait vouloir garder Ciel trop longtemps malade. Et comment faire autrement lorsque l'on a un Sebastian comme médecin attitré. Tout le monde veut faire travailler Sebastian mais ce n'est pas de ça faute si Ciel est malade. Il a même fait de son mieux pour l'aider à guérir plus vite. Qui a déjà été guérit en 3 jours... En même temps se serait sympa de sa part de l'aider un peu... Pauvre Ciel, mais ne t'en fais pas tout va bien se passer pour lui et il va être en pleine forme pour la pièce suivante et l'interlude qui suit... Heureusement pour lui d'ailleurs ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous bisous ^^ Bonne lecture

Bocchan-chan: Chalut. Je crois qu'il va y avoir une hécatombe de malade après ce chapitre rien que pour être guéries par Sebastian... Moi même j'ai un chat dans la gorge ^^ XD. Des élections... Idée intéressante: qui vote pour Sebastian. Moi ! Quoique Rihito-san est pas mal dans le genre super majordome aussi ! ^^ De la concurrence Sebastian... heureusement qu'ils sont amis ^^ Sebastian aime bien taquiner son Lord... Il est vrai qu'il ya des coups de pieds et des pâtisseries perdus là... Hum, Sebastian vient nous en faire...S'il te plait ! Et je mettrais ce que tu veux dans la prochaine interlude! Je vais devoir tenir parole: il a dit qu'il passerait ^^ "solidarité bocchanesque" j'adore le principe mais c'est pas si terrible que sa la soupe. Bon d'accord la soupe en boite c'est dégeux mais la soupe faite maison c'est excellent... Surtout la soupe de carottes ^^ Ciel encore plus pénible malade, une bonne nouvelle ? C'est une façon de voir: Sebastian réfléchira à deux fois avant de se plaindre de son maitre lorsqu'il est en pleine forme ^^ Sebastian savait pour le gateau mais il voulait un peu s'amuser aussi: c'est un diable après tout. Et après tout ce que Ciel lui fait subir il a bien le droit, non ? "FAINIANTISUS BOCCHANUS" exactement ^^ XD c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas nommé la fameuse maladie mais elle était largement sous entendu et je crois que tout le monde l'a compris ^^ Sacré Ciel ^^ Le pire c'est qu'elle est contagieuse la plupart du temps... Bon bref voilà la suite. Bonne lecture et gros bisous je t'adore ^^

Sacha-chou: L'essentiel c'est que tu reviennes lire ma fic et qu'elle te plait toujours ^^ Je suis ravie que ma description de Sebastian t'es plu... c'est le but aussi ^^ Les sous entendus HYPER subtils étaient faits exprès bien sur et il risque d'y en avoir d'autres de temps à autre ^^ Dans les scènes et les interludes d'ailleurs ^^ Sebastian n'est pas du genre à mettre Ciel à l'aise tout de suite: c'est un diable que diable! XD. Sebby, tout lui va et il est sexy habillé de toutes les manières mais on peut fantasmer en effets sur le jeu du docteur avec lui... Hum XD. Ciel est toujours mignon (non je préfère Sebastian ^^) mais encore plus quand il est malade et qu'il serre contre lui la peluche offerte par Sebastian ^^ Je crois que ce dernier à adoré aussi le voir ainsi: pour une fois il n'a pas fait de remarque narquoise ^^ Qui n'a jamais fait le malade pour ne pas aller en cours ? Ciel ne connait pas les joies-grincement de dents- d'aller à l'école... Il a un précepteur attitré avec lequel on reverrais d'avoir des cours particuliers... Oui et non, tu peux y voir tous les sens que tu veux ^^ Apparemment Sebby devait avoir dans les 3500 ans car, dans l'anime, il a dit connaitre un pharaon qui vivait au XIVème siècle avant JC et c'était ses premiers contrats... Mais oublions ça, ça va nous déprimer de savoir son âge: restons en avec nos fantasme sur son corps de rêve d'apparence jeune ^^ Hum, je me suis encore égarée moi... Sebastian ! Le pire avec la flemme c'est que c'est une maladie qui se reprend: après avoir écrit ce chapitre, j'ai eut beaucoup de mal à me mettre au début de l'acte III pour cause de flemme. heureusement j'ai rattrapé mon retard et le voilà ^^ Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de ne pas être là au rendez-vous ^^ Sebastian a mit une heure pour faire avaler les première cuillères de soupe, non sans s'amuser comme un beau diable ( j'adore mettre les expressions avec diable dedans pour décrire Sebby ^^) mais quand il a vu que cela empiétait sur son programme si sacré (XD) il a décidé de passer aux choses sérieuses ^^ Dans le chapitre 62 que j'ai vu en scan français, par un complet hasard puisque je ne les lit pas habituellement, Sebastian répare le manoir détruit, après l'enlèvement de Ciel par les assassins de ses parents, en l'espace d'une heure environ. Et le manoir est flambant neuf ! De même, sur une table où il n'y avait rien, il met une table et la soulève d'un geste et un festin apparait... Dixit Yana Toboso. Doc non je ne crois pas augmenté les capacités de Sebastian... Il est tout simplement... Sebastian, je ne vois pas d'autres mot pour le décrire ^^ Le rougissement de Ciel est en effet un autre sous entendu. Bien deviner mon cher Watson ^^ Le début du rapprochement en effet mais comme je viens de le dire ce n'est que le début... L'histoire de l'interlude est remplie de petits signes, de leurs rapprochements mais aussi des enquêtes, de bêtises et autres... J'ai plein d'idée, bidon ou pas, pour noircir des pages ^^ Bien après cette réponse assez longue... passons à la lecture ^^ A bientôt Bisous ^^

Tsukii-Yan: J'ai pas osé aller plus loin que: " Et une cuiller pour mon cuisinier irresponsable" mais j'y penser si fortement que toi tu l'as mis dans ton commentaire ^^ Pour les plantes je me suis renseignée: je me cultive pour donner les meilleurs fic possible à mes lectrices préférées ^^ Moi aussi j'avais adoré le passage du manga, c'est pour cela que j'ai développé celui-ci ^^ J'ai super bien imaginé la tête de Sebastian alors qu'il faisait "Tchou tchou.." et celle de Ciel aussi: royal ! XD. Tu as bien trouvé c'était Mei's Butler. Un souhait particulier ?: j'essaye de toujours tenir mes promesses donc je suis toute ouïe ^^ Voici donc ce chapitre que tu attendais tant. Bonne lecture ^^ Bisous. Je t'adore ^^

BloodyNeko-Chan: L'essentiel c'est que tu sois là au rendez vous, ne t'en fais pas ^^ Sebastian est attaché à Ciel, sentimentalement parlant il ya cependant encore du chemin à faire mais il y a un début à tout. Seulement il ne sait pas qu'il est en train de tombé dans ses filets... et l'intéressé non plus d'ailleurs XD ^^ Je me suis en effet très amusé pour le passage de la soupe: passage responsable de mon changement d'acte III d'ailleurs... Je ne voulais pas faire une troisième partie d'interlude pour mettre l'élément d'où devait découler l'acte alors il sera pour le prochain interlude... Heureusement que j'ai de l'imagination ^^ C'est aussi grâce à vous ça d'ailleurs ^^ LOL tu as manger de la soupe le soir même... c'est coïncidence tout de même ! La prochaine fois je te concocterais un bon plat alors pour que t'es plus de chance ^^ Dis moi quelle était donc le rôle où tu voyais Sebastian ? Et quel rôle donnerais-tu à Ciel, qui n'es pas apparu dans ce chapitre ? Attention question piège... ou pas ^^ Bisous bisous et bonne lecture ^^

Acte III : Hercule

Scène1 : Au commencement…

Éphémères mortels qui peuplent cette Terre, je vous souhaite la bienvenue en ce monde mystique où des Dieux immortels règnent sur l'Olympe et où des héros allèguent les souffrances du peuple de la Grèce Antique. Certain furent inconnus mais d'autres furent tellement célèbres que leur renommée traversa les âges. Parmi eux il y eut Achille, Thésée… mais surtout Sebastian, le grand, le fort, l'unique Sebastian… Mais qui fut-il vraiment, quelle fut son histoire… ?

- Oh, ta boite ! Tu vas faire fuir les liseurs si tu continues comme ça à blablater !

- Doucement voyons, il ne faut pas le malmené : ce n'est jamais facile d'introduire l'histoire d'une légende… Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de celle de Sebastian…

- Allons, mon chou, tu vas nous laissez la parole, maintenant, et limiter le massacre…

- Si vous vous croyez plus doués que moi, essayez donc. Moi, j'abandonne !

Dans le fin fond d'une forêt grecque, à l'intérieur d'un vieux temple tombant en ruine, abandonné depuis si longtemps qu'aucune lumière de vie ne parvenait à s'infiltrer, une petite étincelle illumina soudain la plus grande des pièces de ce vieux temple des dieux oubliés. Cette immense chambre était la seule qui, miraculeusement, avait été épargnée par le temps. C'est dans cette vaste salle que la petite étincelle grandit et finit par allumer les braseros recouvert de poussières disséminées un peu partout.

L'antre illuminé dévoila alors ses secrets : un autel dédié à Apollon, ou Soma qui était son véritable nom, seulement connu dans quelques langues qui mystérieusement avait conservé ce secret jadis perdu, le dieu de la médecine, des arts, du soleil, de la beauté… le maitre des Shinigamuses, trônait en son cœur. Autour de celui-ci était gravée au sol une étoile dont chaque pointe donnait naissance à une statue, sous laquelle était inscrit un nom en grec ancien.

Dès lors que le feu, brûlant dans les réceptacles prévus à cet effet, réchauffa la pièce, les statues commencèrent doucement à bouger. On aurait pu croire au début que ce n'était qu'un effet d'optique mai bientôt les statues s'agitèrent tellement sur leur socle qu'elles auraient pu en tomber par terre et se briser en mille morceau, réduisant en poussière les derniers vestiges encore intacts d'une civilisation ayant été si brillante… mais c'est ce moment que choisir les êtres de marbre pour poser le pied au sol afin de reprendre l'équilibre alors qu'elles revenaient à la vie.

Au premier contact de leur chair de glaise avec le sol, un carillonnement retentit e la couleur grise de leur sandales grecque recouvrèrent leur couleur d'origine tandis que leur peau redevenait de chair et de sang. Le phénomène se propagea jusqu'à la tête, redonnant un visage vivant à celui qui était auparavant de pierre.

Une fois la métamorphose terminée, cinq jeunes femmes se tenaient à l'emplacement exact où, peu de temps auparavant, se trouvait une statue de marbre.

La première jeune femme avait de long cheveux noir corbeaux et des yeux gris-bleu/vert. Sa ligne svelte était soulignée par un chiton à la grecque blanc et noir maintenu en place par une broche en forme de plume. Son sourire était éclatant et ses yeux, cachés derrière de fines lunettes en demi-lune, pétillaient de joie et de vie. Elle était belle, personne ne pouvait le nier, et de son être émanait la lumière provenant de son âme. Mais il ne fallait pas toujours se fier aux apparences car elle cachait des secrets dont nul ne connaissait l'existence et que teignait son âme d'une couleur noire par endroit.

La suivante était moins grande et portait des cheveux plus courts dont la couleur jonglait entre le brun, pour les cheveux maintenus en arrière, et le châtain, pour le dessus de la tête et le devant. Ses yeux, oscillant entre le jaune et le vert, étaient eux aussi dissimulés derrière des lunettes en forme de pentagone. Ils pétillaient d'espièglerie tandis qu'un sourire idiot éclairait ses lèvres. Un chiton bordeaux l'habillait simplement et, le simple ornement qu'elle portait était une broche en forme de faux.

Sa consœur était nettement plus vieille et égocentrique : elle portait en effet, avec un certain détachement, un chiton bleu électrique assorti avec une cithare étrange lui servant de broche. Elle était assez petite mais portait une longue chevelure immaculée ainsi qu'une impressionnante barbe blanche dont il vaudrait mieux éviter de lui demander le pourquoi de sa présence. Pour compléter le tableau, elle portait des verres fumés cachant la vue de ses yeux au monde.

La quatrième statue ayant repris vie, n'était pas beaucoup plus jeune que sa sœur puisqu'il arborait une longue chevelure grise dont la frange cachait les yeux et donc la présence ou non des lunettes. Son propre chiton était gris foncé et un magnifique crâne trônait au niveau de sa poitrine pour le maintenir. Un filet de bave coulait du coin de sa bouche qui était tordue en un sourire extatique et un peu fou.

Enfin, la dernière paraissait plus stricte que toutes les autres, la première peut être mise à part. Elle portait de courts cheveux noirs qui dégageaient son visage laissant voir ses lunettes strictement rectangulaire créant une barrière devant ses yeux vert-jaune. Son chiton était de couleur mauve très foncé. La seule chose qui déridait son image était sa broche en forme de parchemin sur lequel était gravée en Latin, dont seule elle-même sait pourquoi : « _In __vitam __aeternam,__ liberate __tuternet__ ex __inferis._ ». Soit littéralement : Pour la vie éternelle, sauve toi toi-même de l'enfer.

Il s'agissait de Yumi, Ronnie, Spocky, Undy et Willy…

- Nous sommes les cinq Shinigamuses, déesses des morts et des arts, proclamatrices de Sauveurs… Commença Yumi, d'une voix légère et cristalline qui résonna dans la pièce longtemps hantée par le silence.

Dans un ordre stricto-établit, chacune des Shinigamuses enchainèrent à leur tour :

- Sauveurs comme Sebastian…

- Avec un super S majuscule comme dans Super Sadique…

- Oh, j'aimerais tant qu'il me donne un fou rire…

- Non, en fait, tout à commencé bien avant la naissance même de Sebastian, il ya bien, bien longtemps…interrompit Willy, remettant ainsi ses sœurs sur le bon déroulement de l'histoire, non sans un air agacé…

Depuis qu'elles avaient repris vie, l'environnement entourant les cinq déesses avait recouvré aussi le charme qu'il avait autrefois : la vie appelant la vie…

Les Shinigamuses commencèrent alors leur histoire, les murs du temple devenant le théâtre de scènes effroyables ou, au contraire, attendrissantes. Des images étant parfois plus explicites que tous les mots…

- A peine le monde fut créé,

Qu'il fut entièrement dévasté,

Par des géants méchants et terrifiants,

De vrais tyrans qu'on appellera Titans.

Sur les murs du temple d'horribles scènes défilaient, faisant tantôt un gros plan sur des monstres hideux recouverts soit de glace, soit de feu ou de choses encore plus effroyables que je n'ose pas les décrire… tantôt un plan général montrant comment la vie ne pouvait naitre devant l'état de la terre sans arrêt maltraitée dont personne ne pouvait empêcher la persécution.

- C'était une vraie galère,

Encore pire que toutes les guerres.

La Terre ne supportait plus,

Tous ces excès, ses tortures et ses abus.

Les représentations défilaient, de plus en plus sauvages, cruelles, carnassières, destructrices ne laissant aucun répit au pauvre spectateur inoffensif dont le cœur ne se brisait en mille morceaux en voyant ses images d'horreur pure. Même les cœurs les plus durs et refermés ne purent échapper à l'élan de tristesse, de colère et d'impuissance qui les étreignit.

Mais les Shinigamuses se montraient sans pitié : pour mieux comprendre le présent, il faut tout d'abord s'instruire du passé. Il faut connaitre les malheurs ayant régné à une certaine époque pour comprendre le bonheur que l'on peut vivre aujourd'hui. Telle était leur philosophie et c'est ainsi qu'elles poursuivirent leur histoire, en faisant chauffer leurs voies pour atteindre des sommets lors de l'entrée en scène des Dieux…

- C'est alors que les Dieux entrèrent en scène,

La Terre leur causant vraiment trop de peine,

Ils combattirent et enchainèrent les Titans,

Qui finirent par sombrer dans le néant.

L'enceinte du vieux sanctuaire c'est alors illuminé par la lumière résultant des éclairs de Zeus, le roi des dieux, ou devrais-je plutôt dire Tanaka de son véritable nom, de par les lames d'acier du dieu de la guerre se reflétant la lumière environnante, Arès ou Alois pour les intimes, de par les…

En bref, chacun des dieux siégeant aujourd'hui sur les douze trônes d'or de l'Olympe avait mis son grain de sel pour mettre fin à la dictature des Titans, ce que le spectateur voyait en couleur, cloué au sol par la magnificence, la force et le courage de ses dieux qui n'étaient alors que de jeunes adolescents, pour les plus jeunes, et des adultes d'âge mûr, pour les plus vieux.

- Parmi eux, ce fut le roi des Dieux,

Qui dut les surveiller du haut des cieux.

Il méritait l'admiration et les éloges,

Sa notoriété dépassait les honorables doges.

Si les Shinigamuses avaient su montrer les horreurs du passé, elles pouvaient à présent montrer la vie qui commençait et bourgeonnait: tout se colorait, s'épanouissait, tel un tableau de maitre ayant prit vie et dont le spectateur était à présent toucher par la douce, tendre et lente beauté qui exprimait en image les plus beaux sentiments après avoir mis en photo les plus méprisables.

Des tableaux dont les maitres ne pouvait être qu'immortels et divin car nul être humain ne saurait un jour en peindre le bonheur de l'exacte vérité, possédant en eux toujours une parcelle de cette douleur que connue la Terre afin d'apprendre à vivre pleinement leur vie sans remords et de toute leur âme.

Telle était la mission des Shinigamuses : montrer la beauté de la vie à travers les arts pour ensuite accueillir des êtres complets ans l'au-delà…

- Une simple lumière a jailli du noir,

Elle a apporté vie, force, et courage,

Et, surtout, au travers des joies et des âges,

Elle nous a offert ce chant d'espoir…

Le théâtre dont les façades du lieu sacré étaient le support enveloppa les Shinigamuses pour les ramener vers cette époque si lointaine qui fut leur instant de gloire…

Là où aucun regard ne porte, au dessus la plus haute montagne, se dressait un palais. Une citadelle flottante dans les airs, posée sur un lit de nuages, soutenue par quatre arcs en ciel aux points cardinaux servant de piliers. Des tourelles de marbre blanc, des allées de verre, des fontaines de perle où coulaient l'eau la plus pure et limpide qui soit, des statues de jade et d'or se dressaient dans les avenues… c'était un endroit enchanteur où les Dieux résidaient qui s'appelait, tout simplement, l'Olympe.

Mais, l'ambiance, en ce jour où notre histoire commence, était à la félicité mais aussi à l'appréhension et à l'excitation. Des notes de mélodies toutes plus belles les unes que les autres enchantaient les tympans de quiconque savait écouter… Des banderoles de fleurs, toutes sublimes, décoraient les allées et balcons, captivant le regard de celui qui savait voir… Les odeurs revêtirent aujourd'hui aussi leurs plus beaux atours pour régaler l'odorat d'effluves si exquis que tout être présent en ces lieux fut captivé par ce délice olfactif.

Les nymphes, les dryades, les naïades, les faunes… toutes les créatures mythologiques se précipitaient dans tous les sens tantôt les mains pleines de présents, tantôt pleines de boissons et amuse-gueule, tantôt vides… afin de préparer le grand banquet qui fêterait l'arrivée d'un nouveau Dieu…

La plus grande salle de la résidence divine ouverte sur le ciel, regroupaient tous les dieux et déesses venus acclamés la naissance de leur neveu ou frère, selon les âges. Un tas de cadeau dont la taille défiait à elle seule l'imagination, se trouvait dans un coin de la salle. De grandes tables recouvertes de nappes blanches d'une matière inconnue sur terre supportait le poids de mets plus alléchant les uns que les autres.

Mais, le vrai spectacle provenait des Dieux eux même : en effet, un festival de couleur les caractérisaient, éblouissant quiconque ne supportant pas la vue de couleur trop criardes.

Du rouge : couleur que portait Arès alias Alois du fait de son atout de Dieu de la Guerre qui vénérait le sang mais aussi l'une des couleurs portée par Iris, la déesse messagère de l'arc en ciel ou encore la couleur d'Héphaïstos, dieu du feu et des forges, qui portait le nom d'Aghni. Bien sur toutes les légendes concernant sa laideur étaient infondées car il n'aimait guerre se montrer en public… Agoraphobie peut être… Couleur du vin, Dionysos portait aussi cette teinture ainsi qu'un verre à la main. Son nom ? Il l'avait oublié depuis bien longtemps dans le fond d'un verre…

Du bleu : couleur de l'océan et de toutes les créatures liées de près ou de loin à la mer, se référant donc à Poséidon, dieu qui cachait jalousement sa véritable identité dans ses archives sous-marines bien cachées du regard des mortels. Couleur aussi lié à Hermès, le dieu des médecins et des voyageurs qui circulaient aussi bien sur terre, sur mer et dans les airs, le bleu pouvait ainsi donc aussi lui être attribué. Il s'appelait Aberline de son vrai nom. La déesse Hestia portait aussi la couleur bleue, couleur du feu pure. En effet, le feu bleu est le feu purificateur, cicatrisant… cette déesse, qui veille sur le foyer, doit alors s'occuper de la pureté des relations entre individus à travers ce feu devant lequel tout le monde se rassemble toujours…

Du rose: La seule ayant eut le courage de porter cette couleur est la déesse Aphrodite, appelée dans l'intimité Laua. Son attribution principale est l'amour mais aussi les relations en générales, de la simple affection à la passion la plus profonde. Elle est même parfois liée aux débordements et aux situations plutôt intenses…

De l'argenté : symbole de la déesse Artémis dont les prérogatives sont la chasse, la chasteté et la lune lorsqu'elle est en quartiers. Son arme de prédilection étant l'arc d'argent et son symbole la lune, il est donc de notoriété que sa couleur de préférence est l'argenté. Il s'agit en l'occurrence de Yumi. Hécate étant la lune nouvelle et déesse de la magie il est donc tout naturelle de l'associer à l'argent. Son nom, elle le tenait secret tout comme sa magie. Enfin vient Athéna ou Mei Linn au regard perçant. Déesse de l'intelligence, de la stratégie guerrière, d'où le fait qu'elle portait toujours un casque en fer sur sa tête, et déesse de la sagesse, comme l'indiquait son animal symbolique : le hibou au plumage gris. L'argent lui allait donc à merveille.

Du vert : le dieu de prédilection de cette couleur était Pan, dieu de la nature vierge, des forêts et étendues sauvages. A ce titre, une autre couleur aurait été déplacée sur lui. Son nom, fredonné dans les sous bois par la vie y grouillant, était Mr Spock à l'humour déganté. Mais, bien sur, quand on demandait pourquoi, personne n'osait le dire… Une autre déesse pouvait légitimement portée cette couleur lorsque le printemps s'annonçait sur la terre : Perséphone. Bien qu'étant une déesse infernale pendant 6 mois de l'année, elle est aussi la déesse de la fertilité de la terre, aidant les bougeons à renaitre et à la vie de recommencer.

Du jaune : Seuls deux dieux osaient porter cette couleur si lumineuse : Déméter et Apollon. La première, déesse de l'agriculture et des moissons portait la couleur du blé arrivé à maturité. Cette mère de la terre avait le charmant surnom de Lizzy mais très peu l'utilisait et il sombra dans l'oubli tellement il fut peu de fois utiliser. D'Apollon ou Soma, c'est sa fonction de gardien du Soleil qui ressortait. Du reste de ses fonctions, une petite description ayant déjà été faite, nous nous étalerons pas plus que nécessaire.

Toutes les couleurs existantes dans la nature étaient représentées, avec plus ou moins de force, bien que la plus simple d'entre elles soit absente car affilier qu'à seulement deux dieux, qui étaient jusqu'à présent absent de la pièce.

C'est alors que les deux grandes portes de la salle s'ouvrirent sur un couple, habillé de blanc et rayonnant de joie, portant entre leurs bras un couffin. Il s'agissait d'Héra Francès, déesse du mariage et de la fidélité conjugale, gardienne de la famille. Il s'agissait de Tanaka Zeus, dieu des dieux, maître du Ciel et de la foudre. Enfin, il s'agissait de Sebastian, leu fils, pour qui tous étaient aujourd'hui réunis.

En effet, nous racontons dans cette histoire la victoire de la vie, bien que la mort ne se trouve au détour de chaque chemin rappelant qu'elle n'est qu'une étape de plus dans la vie, une étape essentielle dont chaque Dieu se croyait prémuni… Mais il n'en fut pas toujours ainsi…

_A suivre…_

Une tite review accompagnée d'une petite réponse: Quel rôle va jouer Ciel ? Celui ou celle qui trouveras la réponse aura droit à une faveur... A vous de jouer maintenant ^^_  
><em>


	15. Acte III, Scène 2

Bonjour à toutes et à tous, si tous existe dans mes lecteurs ^^ Nous sommes mercredi donc, comme promis, je poste mon chapitre. Je peux également vous rassurer en vous disant que j'ai deux chapitres d'avance donc qu'il est sur que je posterais la semaine prochaine et celle d'après. J'ai aussi remarqué que plus j'avançais dans ma fic, plus je faisais de scène dans mes actes. Si cela vous dérange dites le moi, s'il vous plait. ^^ Sans plus attendre je lève donc le rideau sur la scène 2 de mon Acte III... Bonne lecture mes chères petites conteuses...

Ayumuri-chan: Je suis désolée de te décevoir mais dans cet acte, Ciel sera un garçon, ou plutôt un dieu, bien qu'il va avoir une relation particulière avec notre Sauveur ^^ Will, comme tu le découvriras bien vite, va d'ailleurs avoir deux rôles:pour le deuxième il collait trop bien au personnage pour ne pas le mettre dans ce rôle ^^ Dans l'anime la mort est présente car Sebastian est devenu... non en fait il faut que tu lises pour comprendre ^^ La mort est aussi la pour une autre raison: notre cher dieu de la Mort des Grecs... j'ai nommé Hadès ^^ Vu qu'il ya beaucoup de personnages, j'ai du en mettre beaucoup même si pour certain ils n'apparaitront qu'une seule fois dans l'acte ^^ Non je n'ai pas oublié Grell, j'ai juste un rôle particulier pour lui ^^ Il apparaitra vers la scène 5 normalement ^^ Oui la tite fête est pour Sebastian, il en a de la chance, hein ? Ciel va apparaitre dans ce chapitre en fait ^^ Merci de me suivre malgré les quelques fois où tu ne peux pas reviewer ^^ J'espère dans ce cas que ma fic te plaira jusqu'au bout ^^ Bisous et bonne lecture ^^

Magikali: Cela fait toujours plaisir d'avoir de nouvelles revieweuses merci à toi de lire ma fic ^^ et de m'encourager par ta gentille review à continuer ^^ Le but de de plaire et aussi de me changer les idées donc j'essaye de faire rire mais aussi je fais passer toutes les sortes de sentiments qui me passe par la tête et le cœur. Je suis ravie que ça te touche ma fic ^^J'adore mettre en Undertaker des rôles complètement loufoques car moi aussi je l'adore ^^ De même que c'est aussi pour le faire rire ce cher shinigami ^^Dans cette histoire le méchant sera méchant et en même temps pas méchant ^^ je sais c'est très clair mais tu comprendras en lisant ^^ Bien sur tu verras ainsi le rôle de notre cher Ciel, qui pour une fois est respectable ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre t'enchantera aussi ^^ Bisous

Tsukii-Yan: J'aimerais pouvoir te répondre par un aussi long commentaire mais vois-tu je n'en ais pas le temps. C'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle j'ai commencé à te répondre par message privé. ^^ Pour tes profs, il faudra que tu essayes ma formule miracle pour rendre Sebastian mortel, dans le prochain chapitre ^^ Lol Mais ne t'inquiète donc pas ton Ciel sera aussi très classe et effrayant même par moment... Voir le chapitre prochain ^^ Sebycat... j'adore l'idée... on croirait même que tu lis dans mes pensées par rapport à la prochaine scène... non je n'en dirais pas plus pour le moment ^^ Iris est une déesse grecque de second rang, c'est pour ça que je lui est pas donné de rôle particulier étant donné que je ne fais que la citer... Pour Phil, j'ai déjà un projet eh eh et Sebastian va morfler un peu pour une fois ^^ enfin peut être, je ne l'ai pas encore écrit ce passage là ^^ Heu, pour le vœu, je vais prier pour toi, Sebastian bien sur ^^ mas je voulais dire par là que tu as le droit de me demander quelque chose pour ma fic: une réplique, un perso, un acte... ^^ et j'essayerais de le réaliser ^^ Voici donc la suite tant attendu. J'espère qu'elle te plaira autant. Bisous, je t'adore ^^

Bocchan-chan: Chalut, tu as donc démasqué Mr Spock ou devrais-je dire Spocky ^^ J'ai bien réussi à le faire, sans trop le massacrer ? J'en aurais encore besoin dans mon prochain acte pour un groupe aussi ^^ Pour le début oui je me suis inspirée de la chanson en la parodiant, avec succès apparemment ^^ Bingo pour Ciel, cette fois tout le monde à trouver le rôle de l'un des héros de Black Butler ^^ J'espère que la prochaine partie te plaira... on y verra nos cher petite Parques et une description du Palais d'Hadès... Bref de quoi te faire lire. J'espère que ça te plaira ^^ Bisous bisous, je t'adore... ^^

BloodyNeko-Chan: Pas de soucis pour le diner, je vais me surpasser et te faire passer la recette si nécessaire ^^ Non, cette fois Ciel a un rôle masculin: il ne faut pas trop abuser des bonnes choses non plus ^^ Mais ne t'en fais pas dans 3 actes il retrouvera les jupons ^^ J'ai pensé qu'après que j'aurais pu mettre Finny aussi mais c'est un personnage secondaire dans Black Butler et puis Sebastian est tellement classe que ce rôle lui va comme un gant ^^ Pour ton frère le mien est pareil... je lui sort alors ma réplique préféré dixit Bocchan-chan: "pourquoi ? Pour faire parler un démon qui n'a rien a dire ^^" sauf que je remplace le mot démon par le prénom de mon frère ^^ Comme il ya beaucoup de rôle, j'ai du mettre beaucoup de personnages ^^ C'est un peu le fouillis au début à cause de tous ses dieux mais ça va s'éclaircir car on ne les voit pas souvent ^^ Oui, j'avoue que je me suis amusé avec les shinigamuses ^^ un mixe du manga et de l'anime... ^^ Oui, tu as bien deviné, Mr Spock appartient à Bocchan-chan ^^ elle me l'a bien gentiment prêté. J'ai voulu la cité mais elle m'a dit que non pour voir ceux qui suivait et qui le reconnaissait ^^ Yumi m'appartient par contre ^^ Voici donc la suite pour ton bon plaisir. Ton entousiasme me fait toujours plaisir ^^ Bisous, je t'adore ^^ bonne lecture ^^

Scène2 : La prophétie mortelle.

L'ambiance était festive et, même les Dieux les plus renfermés, participaient activement aux réjouissances. Mais, comme toute bonne chose à une fin, l'ambiance chuta soudain lorsqu'une ombre apparut en ces lieux. Une ombre aux yeux bleus lançant des éclairs et aux cheveux de la même couleur, qui brillaient à la lumière.

Tout le monde le regardait de loin, comme s'il portait la peste. Mais peut être étais-ce le cas car il s'agissait de Hadès, le dieu du monde souterrain. Si vous croyez que le Paradis, c'est le Ciel, et que les Enfers, le monde souterrain, détrompez-vous vite. Seul Hadès avait la main mise sur ces deux notions en son royaume funeste, mais appelées autrement : l'Asphodèle et le Tartare. Vous deviez faire attention à ne pas vous perdre lorsque vous lui rendez une petite visite vous vous souhaiter un jour revoir la lumière du jour du monde des mortels…

Le seul à ne pas être touché moralement par son aura malsaine fut Tanaka, qui, plus que tout, était heureux de voir son jeune frère venir lui présenter ses félicitations pour son nouveau né.

- Ciel, mon frère, tu t'es enfin décidé à quitter ta sinistre tanière pour venir me voir. Ho ho ho. Comme je suis heureux. Ho ho ho. Pour fêter ça, je vais t'offrir une tasse de thé. Ho ho ho. Mon meilleur thé. Ho ho ho. Et tu m'en donneras des nouvelles. Ho ho ho.

Ciel grommela un vague « oui » avant de se faire trainer devant l'une des tables où Tanaka servit lui-même le thé dans des tasses apparues par magie. Les autres dieux décidèrent de faire comme si de rien n'étaient et reprirent les festivités : ils ne laisseraient pas le dieu de la Mort leurs tuer leur petite fête !

Pendant ce temps là, Zeus observait attentivement son frère d'un œil critique.

- Tu devrais t'exposer plus souvent au soleil, ta peau est d'une blancheur cadavérique !

Un éclat de rire secoua l'assemblée de Dieux et Ciel incendia Zeus du regard en répliquant sèchement :

- C'est toi qui m'as donné le monde souterrain comme royaume, je te signale et aucun rayon de soleil n'y parvient jamais. De plus ce n'est pas souvent qu'Apollon me rend visite…

Soma, l'interpellé, s'indigna vivement du reproche masqué.

- Je te signale que lorsque je passe, tu n'es jamais là !

A ce moment là, les esprits de tous les Dieux convergèrent vers une seule pensée : vu comment était Apollon, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'Hadès le fuie. Tous évitaient au maximum son contact…

Tanaka reprit la conversation comme si rien ne l'avait interrompu.

- Je n'ai pas souvent de tes nouvelles, comment vas-tu ? Ho ho ho. Ca va, pas trop de mort ? Ho ho ho.

Hadès soupira et commença à relater ses petits soucis de dieu macabre.

- Charon est encore en train de se plaindre de faire trop d'heures supplémentaires sans que je lui augmente sa rémunération. Il envisage même d'imposer une plus forte taxe de passage aux prochains défunts… ce serait une catastrophe !

- Je crois qu'il mérite vraiment son surnom de « Grognon des Enfers », ce cher William. Ho ho ho enchaina Tanaka, sur le ton de la conversation.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire…soupira Ciel.

Un petit silence demeura quelques instants, permettant le passage de quelques anges messagers sous la supervision d'Aberline. Tanaka reprit alors, sortant Hadès de ses sombres pensées.

- Quoi d'autre de neuf ? Ho ho ho. Ou de mort, devrais-je dire ? Ho ho ho sourit Zeus

Croyant avoir trouvé une oreille complaisante pur écouter ses propres plaintes, Ciel continua à raconter ses tracas.

- Il y a un bouchon à l'entrée des morts directes qui ne veut pas avancer : je vais surement devoir encore faire des travaux pour en agrandir la porte. Cerbère c'est endormi sous la musique d'Orphée qui a filé en douce avec sa femme vars la surface. Heureusement il n'a résisté à l'envi de la regarder avant d'y être arrivé et elle m'est revenue. Cette histoire a plutôt bien fini en fin de compte…

Les dieux et déesses présents aux alentours échangèrent des regards entendus : tout le monde n'a pas la même perception de la notion bien finir que lui… Hadès ne s'en rendit pas compte et poursuivit simplement sa tirade.

- J'ai deux juges sur trois qui ne peuvent plus exercer. Le premier ayant attrapé une maladie dont seul les morts peuvent être victime : il me faudra en nommer un autre et c'est dur de nos jours où les morts ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient. Le second faisant grève : quelle mauvaise idée j'ai eut que de nommer un syndiqué à la SNCF pour juge !

- SNCF ? Ho ho ho interrogea Tanaka, n'étant pas sur de comprendre le sens de cette abréviation.

- Oui : Société Naturel des Crétins Facétieux. C'est une de mes inventions expliqua Ciel, très sérieusement. Mais j'en ais d'autres en réserve si tu veux : CIA qui veut dire Communauté des Ignorants Abrutis…

Hadès sortit tout un catalogue d'abréviations avant de reprendre ses complaintes.

La personne qui sauva Zeus, et tous les autres dieux au passage, des lamentations de Ciel se présenta sous les traits de leur sœur et épouse de Tanaka : Héra. Celle-ci portait Sebastian entre ses bras et présentait un regard sévère à quiconque la regardait sans la connaitre un tant soit peu. Lorsqu'elle vit son époux discuter avec Ciel, un petit sourire vient tout de même adoucir la dureté de ces traits.

- Tiens, tiens, mais qui revoilà du pays des morts ? annonça-t-elle de sa manière habituelle de montrer son affection.

Imaginez un instant ce que ça donnerais lorsqu'elle détestait quelqu'un…

Francès avait fini de donner sa tété au petit chérubin qu'elle tenait précautionneusement entre ses bras. Elle avait donc pu revenir pour parvenir à enfin faire la présentation officielle du jeune dieu devant _toute_ l'assemblée enfin au complet.

- Mes amis, mes frères, mes sœurs, mes enfants… Ho ho ho. Je vous présente en ce jour béni mon fils : Sebastian. Ho ho ho. Puisse-t-il être dès à présent, et à jamais, en vos cœurs. Ho ho ho.

Zeus souleva l'enfant dans ses bras puissants pour que tous puisse le voir, sous le regard attendrit, malgré l'expression froide de son visage, de la mère du bébé : Héra.

Des applaudissements nourris acclamèrent la déclaration de Tanaka, ce qui sembla ravir le tout jeune bébé, qui montra des signes de rire narquois de la bêtise des adultes l'entourant. Nul ne vit le regard haineux que Ciel lui adressa, dissimulé dans l'ombre lui étant si familière. Personne mis à part Sebastian lui-même sans doute…

Arriva bientôt l'ouverture des cadeaux qui se déroula dans l'ordre de naissance de ses ainés et de leur place dans la famille.

Zeus lui fabriqua à partir des nuages, du vent et de la poussière d'étoiles, un cheval doté d'ailes. Non, en fait un s'agissait plutôt d'un poulain pour qu'il puisse grandir en même temps que son maitre. Il était noir, comme la voute du ciel lorsque le règne d'Artémis commençait, avec une étoile gravée sur son flan et deux magnifiques yeux qui brillaient d'intelligence.

- Mon fils, ta mère et moi t'offrons Pégase. Ho ho ho. Qu'il soit ton compagnon de tous les instants, les bons et les mauvais. Ho ho ho : tonna Tanaka, le regard brillant de fierté.

Le suivant sur la liste dut Poséidon, qui lui offrit une coquille magique dans laquelle on pouvait entendre l'appel de l'océan.

- Celui ou celle à qui tu penseras en le serrant contre ton cœur t'entendras ou t'apparaitra selon la force des sentiments que tu nourris envers cette personne expliqua le dieu marin, dont la sagesse n'avait d'égal que sa gentillesse et sa force d'âme.

Vient alors le tour d'Hadès qui ne trouva rien de mieux que d'offrir à l'enfant un hochet surmonté d'une tête de mort. Comme tout le monde l'observait avec un air blasé et découragé, Ciel expliqua d'un air détaché le but de ce cadeau si peu conventionnel :

- C'est un bébé, et un bébé a besoin de se distraire avec des objets qu'il peu toucher sans risques. Après la décoration, c'est ma petite touche personnelle, comme cela il saura toujours qui le lui a offert, même une fois devenu adulte !

Une ou deux voix dans l'assemblée de divine marmonnèrent :

- Ca pour le savoir, il le saura !

Sebastian prit sans préjugés le cadeau et, lorsque tout le monde détourna le regard, il donna un coup de hochet sur la tête d'Hadès avec un sourire très provocateur. Celui-ci le foudroya du regard puis masqua sa haine derrière un sourire hypocrite lorsque tout le monde le regarda de nouveau. Sebastian joua aussi le rôle d'innocent bébé en mordillant le crâne comme si de rien était. Ciel en fulminait de rage mais il ne dit rien : personne ne le croirait.

Cette chère Iris n'arrangea pas la situation lorsqu'elle commenta :

- J'ai l'impression qu'il aime ton présent, Hadès.

Ciel avait ni plus ni moins envie de lui tordre le cou avant de la plonger dans le Styx mais il appliqua sa stratégie habituelle qui laissait de lui une figure de glace aux apparences insensibles. Bien sur, il n'en était rien.

Il dut subir la suite des déballages de cadeaux sans broncher bien qu'écœuré au possible.

Les autres défilèrent en procurant un ennui mortel à Ciel. Seuls quelques cadeaux furent dignes de son intérêt comme celui de Soma par exemple : un rayon de Soleil qui éblouit tout le monde. Sebastian jeta ce rayon sur terre et il éclaira par ce fait la vie des humains d'un peu plus d'espoir et de vie tout en donnant du travail à Hadès lorsqu'il redescendra. Apollon se fit sévèrement gronder pendant que Ciel riait sous cape : finalement, ce n'était pas uniquement une perte de temps d'être venu en ce jour…

Le second cadeau spécial fut de la part d'Aphrodite qui lui donna une robe fine qui ne masquait aucune forme pour sa future femme. Tous les autres dieux étaient rouge pivoine car ils avaient eux aussi reçu le même présent à leur naissance ou lors de leur mariage. Tous sauf Hadès qui était encore célibataire et qui tenait à le rester encore un moment. Ce n'est pas le comportement de Laua qui le convaincrait du contraire… !

Ces formalités enfin terminées, Francès ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de donner Sebastian, endormi à point fermé, à Ciel.

- Tu es son oncle : tu peux t'occuper de ton neveu de temps en temps…

Et elle le laissa là, en plan, comme elle en avait pris la fâcheuse habitude depuis que Tanaka les avaient sauvé de leur père : Cronos…

Ciel en profita alors pour observer le bébé qui se serrait contre lui dans son sommeil : dans le monde des rêves, il n'y a aucunes apparences, donc les préjugés sont tous mis de coté et chacun est sur un pied d'égalité.

Sebastian avait de courts cheveux noirs corbeaux et fins et une peau laiteuse mais si douce. Ses deux petites menottes avec lesquels il serrait contre son cœur le vêtement de Ciel qui pourtant devait sentir la mort… Hadès savait aussi que derrière ses petites paupières clauses deux magnifiques pupilles d'un rouge sanguin se cachaient. Deux prunelles qui avaient le pouvoir de le perdre s'il s'y plongeait trop longuement. Ce n'est pas tant à l'enfant qu'il vouait une haine éternel mais plutôt à son père qui l'avait écarté si loin de tous les êtres vivants et de sa propre famille… L'enfant avait certes un caractère bien trempé mais cela pimentait la partie et cela était loin de déplaire à Ciel qui aimait avoir un autre pion sur son échiquier, un pion qui pourrait peut être devenir plus avec le temps… Peut être…

Enfin, il put retourner dans son trou à rat lui servant de royaume mais où il pouvait exprimer librement ses sentiments.

Il franchit des grandes portes d'Onyx et se retrouva dans l'ombre. Un petit sentiment d'être enfermé lui pinça le cœur mais il l'écarta bien vite : avec le temps, on s'habitue à tout… Une lueur vacillante s'approchait lentement de lui, dévoilant petit à petit un long tunnel à la voute couverte de stalactites dans lequel un fleuve s'écoulait. Le fleuve dont tous ceux de la surface naissaient : le Styx, la rivière des morts.

Le porteur de la lanterne dirigeait une petite barque dont le bois semblait moisi mais aussi, sous un autre angle, flambant neuf c'était là l'un des nombreux pouvoir du Styx : faire circuler la vie, dans un sens ou dans l'autre. Le passeur s'arrêta auprès de Ciel en grinçant un vague salut : il n'avait toujours pas digérer le refus d'Hadès de lui accorder une augmentation. Celui-ci le salua avec engouement, aimant le titiller, étant le seul être à ne pas lui lécher les pieds sans retenus pour obtenir quelques faveurs…

- Bonne mort, Charon.

- Bonne mort, Seigneur Ciel.

C'était là la tradition au pays des morts pour se dire bonjour.

- De l'évolution dans notre problème ?

- Non.

William Charon n'était pas très enclin à parler aujourd'hui et Ciel décida de le laisser ruminer en paix : il avait fort à penser lui aussi. Il entendit tout de même quelques mots dans les complaintes de son sujet : « …heures supplémentaires… », « …toujours fidèle… » et « …même pas récompensé… »

Arrivés à destination, Ciel se tourna vers l'être à la cape noire dont les lunettes rectangulaires brillaient à la lumière de sa lanterne.

- Cher ami, je vais faire de mon mieux pour changer ta situation : j'ai un plan qui devrait nous sortir de là et j'ai un rendez-vous avec les Parques…

Il eut le droit à un sourire et un merci du passeur avant qu'il ne retourne travailler. Ils étaient tous dans cette galère alors autant se serrer les coudes pour s'en sortir. Si Hadès était un dieu intraitable, il l'était seulement pour les morts afin d'être respecté mais sa nature profonde était toute autre. C'est Zeus qui l'a obligé à devenir ainsi de peur de perdre un jour son pouvoir… Il creusait lui-même sa tombe pensait amèrement Ciel en avançant dans le chemin sombre qu'il connaissait, malheureusement, par cœur.

Une version miniature de l'Olympe en marbre noir, Onyx et pierre de lave se dressa bientôt devant sur son chemin, des flammes de toutes les couleurs remplaçant les arcs en ciel. Ce paysage montrait plus la nostalgie d'Hadès pour le monde céleste où se trouvait sa famille que son envi de s'emparer du pouvoir. Il voulait juste fuir la noirceur et accéder à son tour à la lumière… Était-ce trop demander ?

Ciel pénétra dans une vaste salle à colonnades en marbre noir entourées par une spirale de flammes bleues. Dans le fond de la pièce, se dressait un trône en rubis veiné de tourmaline noire, il y était gravé des symboles mystiques tels que des runes, des triskèles, des hiéroglyphes… Deux grandes colonnes de pierres de lave surmontées d'un feu violet se trouvaient à côté du trône, jetant sur lui des ombres étranges et mystérieuses.

Mais, ce n'est pas vers là que se dirigea le dieu infernal. Il se tourna vers la table en azurite, veinée de toutes les nuances bleues qui l'on peut imaginer, sur laquelle dominait une boule de Cristal autour de laquelle trois femmes étaient assisses.

L'une, qui tenait ce qui ressemblait à une pelote de laine, avait les yeux bridés. Sa chevelure, rassemblée en deux petits chignons sur chaque côté de sa tête en laissant deux mèches tressées s'en échapper, était de couleur noir. Une cape très courte et noire cachait la vue de ses habits. Il s'agissait de Ran Mao, ou le passé, qui pouvait être séduisant lorsque le futur faisait trop peur…

La seconde, une petite blonde, portait elle aussi des couettes aux cheveux bouclés mais plus courts que sa consœur. Ses grands yeux bleus légèrement voilés de tristesse juraient avec sa propre cape, mi longue, d'une horrible couleur rose. Elle avait tenté de convaincre Ciel de la laisser re-décorer le monde souterrain mais Ciel n'avait pas céder : il ne tenait pas à rendre ce dernier encore plus repoussant. La petite blonde tenait entre ses mains le bout du fil de la pelote de Ran Mao et représentait le présent : un mélange d'innocence, de joie et de tristesse. Son nom était Elisabeth.

La dernière tenait un ciseau avec lequel elle coupait le fil tenu par Elisabeth afin de mettre fin à une vie, avant que le fil ne tombe en poussière. Sa cape, de couleur bleu marine, touchait le sol. Ses couettes étaient courtes et rouge et un regard sage, intelligent et mur brillait derrière ses lunettes qui l'aidaient à mieux voir. Mei Linn se faisait-elle appelée ou encore le futur, que l'on aborde avec toujours plus de sagesse et discernement.

Ces trois femmes étaient fille de la Destinée, symbole de la vie, c'étaient les Parques, elles dont dépendaient la vie de tous, hommes et dieux compris. Nul n'échappait à leur regard. Leur pouvoir est immense et c'est pour cela que Zeus les envoya à leurs tours dans le monde infernal sous prétexte de vérifier que tout s'y passe bien selon les écrits célestes.

Ciel s'en approcha et s'assit sur la quatrième chaise avant de les saluer.

- Je suis désolé d'être en retard, Héra m'a retenu plus que nécessaire…

- Nous savons, le coupa Elisabeth, que l'on appellera Bethy.

Ciel ignora sa remarque et poursuivit imperturbable.

- Ils ont mis au monde un enfant…

- Nous savons, recommença à le couper Bethy.

Hadès inspira profondément avant de reprendre, sa voix un peu tendu.

- Tous les dieux sont fous de lui mais…

- Nous savons, annonça Bethy, toujours sans surprise.

Cette fois, Ciel craqua.

- Je sais que vous savez ! Vous savez toujours tout alors laissez moi finir : je fais seulement un bilan de ce que nous savons !

Mei Linn prit la parole avec un petit sourire pour apaiser le dieu.

- Nous vous écouterons, Seigneur Ciel, poursuivez donc…

Ciel la remercia d'un hochement de tête et finit d'évoquer sa pensée.

- Je ne sais pas s'il ne pourrait pas être un obstacle pour nos projets afin de nous sortir de là. C'est pour cela que je vous aie fait mander : notre projet peut-il toujours avoir un dénouement heureux ?

Les trois Parques posèrent leurs mains sur la boule de prédictions devant elles et d'une seule voix annoncèrent leur prophétie.

- Lorsque le jeune enfant sera devenu grand,

Le jour de ses 20 ans, se fera le grand alignement.

Tu obtiendras alors le pouvoir et sortira du noir,

Sur le trône céleste, tu pourras t'assoir, un soir.

En libérant les Titans, tu seras le grand gagnant,

Mais n'oublie pas l'enfant, avec qui tu seras perdant.

Ciel hocha la tête gravement : finalement il ne pourra pas se permettre d'épargner Sebastian. Son plan devra être exécuté à la lettre même concernant son neveu dont il ne voulait, à l'origine, aucun mal. Le fils devra payer les erreurs de son père et cela ne lui plaisait guère…

_A suivre..._

Une petite review ? A la semaine prochaine pour la scène 3 ^^: d'immortel à mortel: mode d'emploi ^^ Bisous bisous


	16. Acte III, Scène 3

Chalut à mes petites lectrices ^^ Eh oui, nous sommes, déjà ?, mercredi ^^ Comme promis, je poste donc mon chapitre suivant. Je voudrais remercier toutes mes lectrices qui me suivent et continues à me lire, cela fais chaude au coeur de se savoir lu alors merci encore et n'hésitez pas à me le dire surtout ^^ Mes lecteurs ou lectrices anonymes, j'ai, enfin, trouvé comment vous autorisé à poster des commentaires sans être connectés donc si cela vous fais envi, vous pouvez poster une gentille petite review: je suis ouverte aux remarques ^^ Bien j'ai aussi laissé quelques indices d'un livre cette fois de ce chapitre. Saurez vous trouvez lequel ? Qui verra son souhait, dans ma fic, se réaliser ? ^^ Bonne lecture à tous et à mercredi prochain ^^

BloodyNeko-Chan: Bien il s'agit de Zeus après tout et je voyais bien Tanaka sortir ce genre de réplique à Hadès ^^ Comme il se plaint tout le temps du travail supp', j'ai trouvé que le rôle de grognon des enfers lui allait comme un gant à notre petit Will ^^ Je suis pas sur que l'on puisse avoir les mêmes tracas qu'Hadès ^^ Surtout dans le chapitre qui suit d'ailleurs... le temps que je me le remettre en mémoire... C'est le soucis d'avoir de l'avance ^^ pour la SNCF j'ai pensé aussi à Société Nonchalante des Cons Feignants mais je ne pouvais pas mettre les deux alors j'ai été un peu plus soft ^^ Sebastian aime bien frapper Ciel mais il ne peut pas le faire en tant que majordome donc il se venge autrement: privé de dessert par exemple ^^ Voilà donc le prochain chapitre pour te faire plaisir... Bisous bisous ^^ Je t'adore ^^

BisSenshi: J'ai hésité pour le rôle de Ciel mais la balance à pencher vers Hadès et j'ai trouvé l'idée intéressante ^^ Pour Mégara je ne pense pas qu'il y aura une crise de jalousie étant donné qu'elle est le pion de Ciel... Quand au fait que Sebby l'aime... on verra bien ^^ Bisous et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi ^^

Tsukii-Yan: N'est-ce pas qu'il est classe mon Hadès ^^ Alors maintenant tu ne viens plus me chercher des noises avec mon classe Sebby ^^ Sebby a même saigné dans la scène 5, oui il a donc morflé un peu ^^ et fais plein de conneries ! Qui te dis qu'Hadès sera totalement perdant dans l'histoire ^^ Ça Bocchan-Chan l'a compris d'ailleurs avec une de ces petites remarques ^^ Pour ton souhait je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Tu veux que ça aille jusqu'où ? Lemon ou plus soft ? Ce sera peut être une fin alternative, ça dépendra de comment va évoluer ma situation ^^ J'avoue que le fait de relire ma phrase, ça me plait encore plus: je suis vraiment fière de ma phrase ^^ J'ai pas pu trouver une image de lizzy au moment de la description et j'ai oublié de vérifier après, je suis désolée -_-" Pour les parques, les rôles ont vraiment été fait exprès ! ^^ Tu as eut le moyen de publier finalement, c'est super cool. Bon eh bien, comme dirais Sebby, à mercredi prochain ou avant j'espère ^^ Bonne lecture, je t'adore ^^

Bocchan-Chan: TU m'as grillé et en beauté là ! Tu n'as pas encore vu le pire avec Tanaka et ses ho ho ho à chaque fin de phrase ^^ J'aime vraiment beaucoup la mythologie donc ce n'est pas un problème pour moi de trouver l'inspiration dans ce sujet ^^ Je vois que tu connais bien les chansons d'Hercule ^^ C'est bien ! Je me suis bien amusé à les parodiées ^^ et tu verras bien tout de suite si tu as raison pour le destin, mais je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi d'ailleurs il me semble l'évoqué à un moment donné... Je suis fière de mon Hadès, je n'aurais pu trouver mieux ^^ Pour les sentiments de Ciel, tu me grilles aussi! Tu sais bien lire entre les lignes toi aussi ! Pour ton second commentaire, je me laisse souvent porter par ce que je ressens lorsque j'écris des commentaires donc je suis totalement sincère. c'est bien pour cela qu'il est très dur des les réécrire lorsqu'ils sont effacés. J'écris avec avance mais il m'arrive de n'avoir qu'un demi chapitre d'avance en fonction de mes cours et TD, et de ma motivation aussi mais ne t'en fais pas, tes fics, qu'importe comment tu les écris, me plaisent beaucoup ! ^^ Moi c'est les poèmes que j'écris d'un seul jet quand je suis inspirée ^^ L'humour m'aide parfois à voir le bon coté des choses: pour la SNCF c'est à cause de leurs retards qui handicapent ! Bien je te souhait donc une bonne lecture et j'espère lire encore avec plaisir ton commentaire dans la semaine ^^ Je t'adore ! Bisous bisous

Plumesdecorbeaux: Ce n'est pas très grave si t'as pas vu le film étant donné que je le fais à ma sauce ^^ Apprécie tout simplement ce que j'écris dans ce cas. Cela te fera aussi des surprise alors ^^ Techniquement, je te te raconterais ce qui devais vraiment se passer que quand ce sera vraiment fini ^^ pour ne rien gâcher ^^ Voici donc le prochain chapitre qui j'espère te plaira ^^

Scène 3 : D'immortel à mortel : mode d'emploi.

Après avoir raccompagné galamment les Parques jusqu'à leur demeure macabre, Ciel s'installa confortablement sur son trône pour réfléchir. Comment va-t-il bien pouvoir adapter son plan pour que Sebastian en souffre le moins possible ? : Il ne voulait pas répéter les erreurs faites par son père et son frère. Non, il en avait trop souffert lui-même pour le faire subir à un pauvre petit être encore innocent des manigances des adultes.

Il passa un long moment plongé dans ses pensées, mais le temps ne signifiait rien pour lui. Tout au contraire des mortels pour qui il était d'une valeur inestimable. Néanmoins, jusqu'à l'exécution de la prophétie, son propre temps devenait plus important à ses yeux, lui donnant une valeur qu'il n'aurait jamais cru lui donner un jour: il avait intérêt à prendre vite une décision car le succès ou l'échec de sa manœuvre en découlerait.

Soudain, comme si son corps était mu d'une volonté propre, Ciel se redressa sur son séant, l'œil brillant d'une flamme de détermination qui illumina son saphir de regard, le rendant encore plus attractif qu'avant. Il amplifia alors le son de sa voix pour se faire entendre dans tout son royaume afin d'appeler ses sous-fifres :

- Peine et Panique, venez ici tout de suite !

Hadès entendit un gros _BOUM _quelque part dans son royaume, très vite suivi d'une panoplie de hurlements en tout genre: ses bons à rien d'esclaves avaient encore une fois fait des leurs… Il soupira : il avait beau le leur dire de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables, ils ne changeraient jamais. Une chose était néanmoins sure : ils avaient entendu son appel…

Peu de temps après, les murs de la forteresse tremblèrent sur leurs fondations lorsque les deux compères arrivèrent pour se placer au service de leur maitre. Mais Ciel ne s'en inquiéta pas outre mesure : il en avait la fâcheuse habitude depuis qu'ils étaient sous sa garde. La seule chose qui lui causait vraiment du souci était de découvrir les dégâts qu'ils avaient faits et qu'il devrait ensuite réparer très vite, malgré la tonne de travail en retard qu'il avait accumulé à cause de cette histoire d'encombrement aux portes de la mort et de cette futilité stupide à laquelle il a été contraint de participer : la présentation officielle de Sebastian…

Deux êtres apparurent alors à l'entrée de la pièce, dans un nuage de poussière noire.

Le premier des deux était un grand blond cendré, habillé de blanc avec des lunettes noires placées sur le haut de sa tête. En fait, de blanc, son vêtement ne laissait deviner que certaines tâches, le reste étant noir de suie du à l'explosion qu'avait entendu un peu plus tôt Hadès. Son visage, à l'origine de couleur chaire, n'avait pas échappé à la règle, seul le contour de ses yeux était de sa couleur naturelle, ce qui expliquait la présence étrange de ses lunettes. Il tenait une tige de plante des enfers allumée dans sa bouche.

Ciel ne comptait plus les fois où il lui avait recommandé, avec beaucoup de force et de conviction, de _NE__ PAS_ jouer avec les explosifs, ou tout ce qui pouvait donner lieu à une explosion. Seulement, d'une premièrement, il n'écoutait jamais ce qu'on lui disait et, d'une secondement, ce dont Hadès ne parvenait toujours pas à en comprendre le pourquoi du comment, il pensait que l'art c'était une explosion. Or, comme son serviteur c'était mis en tête de redécorer le royaume de Ciel, sans son consentement, bien entendu, et, depuis, un minimum de dix explosions par jour secouaient la terre… Créant toujours plus de problème à Hadès. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il lui avait donné le sobriquet de Panique alors que son vrai nom était Bardroy.

Ciel soupira de plus bel : comment réussir à ce sortir de ce guêpier lorsqu'il était entouré de tels incapables ?

- Qu'as-tu fait, encore ?

- J'ai voulu m'occuper de la salle du jugement, pour lui redonner du cachet, mais j'ai été un peu trop fort dans la dose de dynamite et, heu, elle c'est écroulée… Monsieur.

Ciel grinça des dents : ça pour lui redonner du cachet, il est sur qu'elle en aura un ! Et un nouveau qui plus est : il allait devoir la refaire à neuf ! Dire qu'il n'avait que des problèmes en ce moment avec cette partie là de son domaine…

Après Charon qui ne cessait de se plaindre, même si c'était légitime Cerbère qui poussait un roupillon en poste, même si personne ne pouvait résister à la musique soporifique d'Orphée les juges qui, soit tombaient malade, soit faisaient grève, même si, pour le premier, ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute et le deuxième… il se passerait de commentaires à son sujet et maintenant, _CA_… Sa patience était mise à rude épreuve mais il savait que s'il se mettait en colère, il serait surement obligé de refaire à neuf tout son royaume, ce qui lui causerait un travail d'autant plus conséquent…

Hadès ferma alors les yeux quelque temps pour reprendre contenance, inspira profondément plusieurs fois, tout en fredonnant la berceuse que sa mère lui chantonnait lorsqu'il était encore dans son ventre, seule période qui fut vraiment heureuse de sa si longue vie… Comme à chaque fois, elle eut un effet radical sur lui et le calma. Il demanda alors à l'idiot lui faisant face les détails les plus importants résultant de sa sottise.

- Il y eut beaucoup de morts ?

Un observateur extérieur aurait trouvé cette remarque désobligeante et déplacée dans un monde où il n'y avait que des morts. Mais, si Ciel était le dieu des morts, il ne pouvait se permettre de les embaucher par peur qu'ils ne se croient alors supérieurs aux autres morts et ne les dominent, ce qui créerait pas mal de remous dans le monde de l'au-delà. Hadès avait donc des salariés et des esclaves, qui lui devaient tout, et c'est donc d'eux qu'il parlait en évoquant d'hypothétiques morts, qu'il espérait rester seulement hypothétique.

Bard baissa la tête, sachant qu'il avait fait une énorme bêtise cette fois, vu les circonstances instables du monde des morts en ce moment.

- Le troisième juge, monsieur… Les morts ne pouvant pas remourir, quant aux autres, ils s'en sont sorti blessés mais encore vivants, si je puis dire.

Lorsque l'information arriva à son cerveau, Ciel explosa littéralement de rage, toute technique de relaxation devenu vaine.

- QUOI ? BARD ?

- Oui, monsieur ? demanda Bard d'une toute petite voix.

Des flammes bleues sortirent des yeux d'Hadès, et l'ombre, présente un peu partout dans le monde souterrain, se concentra autour de lui, l'enveloppant d'une aura terrifiante mais aussi grandiose et magnifique. Imaginez Ciel dans une bulle du noir le plus profond possible, seulement éclairé par ses yeux brillant tels des flammes vivantes… Qui a dit que Hadès n'était pas beau à en mourir, justement… ? Celui-ci est soit aveugle soit il parle de ce qu'il ignore, comme le font la plupart des personnes…

Sa voix se fit grave et grondante alors que Bard se tassait sur lui-même pour tenter de faire une cible la plus restreinte possible pour la fureur du dieu infernal. La terre trembla et les murs d'enceinte de sa demeure chancelèrent, menaçant de s'écrouler à tout instant.

- Tu as détruit ce que j'avais passé une éternité à édifier, ce qui est une chose. Mais tu as aussi éliminé l'ultime juge me restant pour accomplir la si délicate mission de déterminer si une âme a le droit à un aller simple pour le tartare ou, au contraire, au voyage débouchant dans les champs de l'Asphodèle. Je vais devoir en trouver trois autres avant que notre monde ne soit envahi de toutes parts et que nous en perdions le contrôle. Sais-tu quelle tragédie ce serait ?

- Oui, my lord… répondit Bardroy, la voix éteinte, en espérant vivement que son ton d'excuse si sincère saura convaincre son seigneur de se calmer.

- Tu es donc prêt à assumer les conséquences de tes actes et de souffrir un sort pire que la mort …

Bardroy avala difficilement sa salive : oui, il savait que sans les juges et sans Hadès, le monde des morts sombrerait dans le chaos le plus total. Mais, le pire était que celui-ci serait tel, qu'il envahira le monde des mortels, détruisant tout sur son passage sans que les dieux célestes ne puissent intervenir : le chaos ne pouvant être contenu que par le dieu de l'au-delà, seul, étant son gardien éternel… Ce serait alors la pire catastrophe qui frapperait le monde depuis…depuis sa création.

Oui, Bardroy savait tout ça mais il n'était pas prêt pour autant à mourir ou quoi que ce soit d'autre que lui réservait le dieu à l'apparence juvénile. Sans un mot de plus, mettant toute sa fierté de coté, il s'agenouilla au sol afin de demander indulgence et compassion à son seigneur et maitre.

Malgré sa fureur dévastatrice, née d'une quantité imposante de déceptions, souffrances et contrariétés, Ciel ne voulait pas tuer son domestique, ni même le torturer, d'ailleurs: il voulait seulement lui donner une bonne leçon en espérant que, cette fois-ci, il en tiendrait enfin compte…

Il en était cependant malheureux, bien qu'il ne se le cache derrière des apparences trompeuses, parce qu'à cause de cela, il avait été obligé de s'imposer par la force et la peur : il en résulterait certainement que son domestique ne sera jamais plus le même devant lui, désormais … Ce qui lui causait beaucoup plus de peine qu'il ne voulait bien se l'avouer étant donné qu'il était l'un des seuls à être sincère avec lui. Et ces personnes là se comptaient sur les doigts d'une seule de ses mains…

Il soupira et relâcha soudain toute la pression qui pesait sur ses épaules à l'apparence si frêles. Il s'en suivi alors une réaction en chaine qui dissipa toute la magie maintenue autour de lui par la force de sa seule volonté. Il ajouta alors, non sans un soupçon de regret perçant dans sa voix, lui-même dissimulé par le ton doux et apaisé que celle-ci prit pour s'adresser à Bardroy, compétant par cette intermédiaire sa précédente phrase, restée inachevée.

- …rester en vie et être à mon service.

Ce dernier releva la tête avec un air d'intense surprise figé sur son visage et dans ses yeux. Puis, une fois le choc de l'étonnement passé, une joie immense envahit son cœur, quand son esprit comprit enfin où la divinité voulait en venir : il n'avait jamais été question de le sacrifier, juste de lui rappeler ses devoirs et obligations. Si son maitre n'a jamais été très à cheval et exigent en la matière, le connaissant très bien, il fallait quelque fois lui remettre les points sur les i.

Un respect immense envers cet être si important pour et en ces lieux, grandit en lui et une certitude y prit vie : à partir de ce moment, il sera vraiment prêt à donner sa vie, sans hésitation, pour lui. Il avait enfin compris toute l'étendu de ce que ces mots signifiaient. Il avait peut être enfin appris à grandir un peu et acquérit un brin de maturité…

Au moment même où il allait faire une déclaration enflammée, non pas d'amour mais de fidélité éternelle, à Ciel, la grande porte de marbre tourna une seconde fois sur ses gonds, laissant entrer en ces lieux la deuxième personne appelé par Hadès…

Le deuxième était lui aussi blond mais ses cheveux, retenus par deux barrettes, étaient à moitié dissimulés derrière un chapeau de paille, cadeau fait par Déméter lors de sa dernière visite au royaume des morts. Bien sur, le jeune garçon avait retiré toutes les fanfreluches qui paraient le chapeau, mais ne l'avait pas jeté en souvenir de la chaleur dégagée par la déesse et qu'il ne pouvait pas recevoir ici bas. Il portait un habit de jardinier qui s'accordait à merveille avec son nouveau couvre-chef. Son vêtement était couvert de terre et de verdure, chose vraiment étonnante dans le monde souterrain. Mais, le plus étonnant, restait encore les larmes qui ravageaient son visage enfantin par leur salinité. Un visage, dont on aurait pu donner l'âge de l'adolescence, qui se retrouvait à l'âge de l'enfance pour une quelconque obscure raison.

Ciel, à voir l'état dans lequel se trouvait son subordonné, s'inquiéta fortement. L'adolescent blond se trouvant devant lui était très fort et possédait une âme d'une innocence rare. Ainsi, dès qu'il faisait des bêtises, il venait voir son maitre en pleurant de chaudes larmes, comme un enfant le ferait lorsqu'il ne sait plus comment réparer ses fautes.

Malgré tout, et surtout malgré les apparences, son domestique lui était très fidèle, loyal et prêt à faire n'importe quelle tâche, même macabre et funeste, pour le bon vouloir et le bon plaisir de son maitre : en effet, Ciel avait été le seul à être là lors de la période la plus noire et difficile de sa vie. Le seul à l'avoir soutenu, comprenant à quel point cela pouvait lui être dure et cruel d'être rejeté par les autres à cause de sa différence, lui-même l'ayant aussi vécu avec sa propre famille.

Ciel, par compassion envers le jeune homme, l'avait alors surnommé Peine, avec un petit peu d'affection tout de même, pour que le blondinet oublie bien vite son ancienne vie ainsi que son ancien prénom : Finnian. Parfois, cependant, lorsque Ciel devait l'utiliser impérativement, il l'appelait Finny, prénom plus affectif sans réellement se rattacher à l'ancien qui se devait de rester dans les oubliettes.

Hadès se demanda pendant un instant ce que pouvait bien avoir encore détruit son servant, avant de se décider, non sans réticences, à lui demander, en écho répétitif avec la situation précédente, c'étant déroulée il y a quelques minutes à peine, avec son premier domestique.

- Qu'as-tu fait, encore ?

Finny baissa la tête, honteux, et raconta en marmonnant sa mésaventure :

- Heu, eh bien, j'ai voulu, comment dire, m'occuper du jardin de fleurs données par Perséphone, la seule fois où elle est venue ici avec sa mère, quand elle était encore petite, mais, heu, les fleurs ont fané et les plantes carnivores et les filets du diable, que vous aviez mis pour les protéger, ont, comme qui dirait, poussé d'un coup… je ne sais plus qui faire monsieur… Bouh ouh…

Ciel crut qu'il allait exploser à cause d'un trop fort taux de ressentiment : il s'attendait à tout, sauf à _CA_ ! Son seul havre de paix dans son royaume venait de tomber en poussière, malgré toutes ses précautions et protections. Il inspira avec des grandes difficultés pour contrôler ses pulsions meurtrières. D'une voix froide et posée, pour ne pas perdre le peu de sang froid qu'il lui restait, d'on ne sait d'où, il demanda :

- Quels en sont les conséquences : avec vous, il y a _TOUJOURS_ des conséquences… ?

Finny se tassa encore plus sur lui avant de répondre tandis que Bard compatissait à son sort, étant passé par là juste avant lui… Mais il n'osa faire aucun geste pour soutenir son cadet : il ne voulait pas que la colère de Ciel ne se tourne de nouveau contre lui.

- Heu, les portes de la mort sont bloquées par la végétation épineuse, monsieur…

- QUOI ?

Finny et Bard allèrent se cacher derrière les colonnades disséminés de chaque coté de la pièce lorsqu'Hadès inspira à en faire éteindre toutes les flammes présentes dans la pièce, la plongeant dans le noir le plus total. Une flammèche bleutée apparut dans chacune de ses mains et il joua un moment avec elles tout en soupirant d'une voix basse et grave, plus pour lui-même que pour les deux concernés par ses paroles :

- Mais que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de vous ?

Il referma son poing, étouffant par ce geste la lueur y brillant et les replongeant dans les ténèbres avant que la lumière originelle de la pièce ne revienne, dévoilant un Hadès effondré sur son trône, vidé de ses forces et désespéré. Il ouvrit une fois de plus sa main et un sablier immense apparut à côté de lui. Il le retourna alors, effaçant une fois encore les méfaits de ses subordonnés par son faible pouvoir sur le temps : les vies ne seront plus sauves, ni les âmes en fuite ramenées, mais, le matériel retrouvait son aspect précédent, ce qui est déjà une bonne chose…

Ciel expliqua alors, avec des mots simples et toute la patience nécessaire et cet effet, la situation à ses sous-fifres pour les envoyer détruire autre chose, ailleurs, si ça leur chantaient.

- Je veux que vous alliez sur l'Olympe céleste pour enlever mon neveu. Ensuite, une fois arrivés dans le monde des mortels, vous lui ferez avaler un liquide qui le rendra mortel. Vous le laisserez alors aux bons soins d'un couple de mortels. Enfin, vous reviendrez ici et vous me ferez votre rapport. Est-ce bien compris ?

- Yes, my lord ! répondirent en cœur les deux compères, fiers de se voir confier une mission si importante.

Hadès les mena alors dans son laboratoire, où tout un tas de fioles, de diffuseurs, de ballons chauffant sur un petit feu… trônaient de toutes parts. Il prit un flacon unique, se trouvant sur le poste de travail, entre un vieux livre et une bougie à moitié fondue, annoté par une petite étiquette, et le tendit aux deux compagnons avant de se raviser et d'expliquer :

- Cette potion, qui peut rendre un immortel mortel, est très difficile à fabriquer. Il m'a fallu plusieurs siècles avant de parvenir à réunir tous les ingrédients : de l'eau du Styx, me servant de solvant, trois gouttes de jus de pommes du jardin des Hespérides, une larme de sirène, une goutte de sang de dieu, un coup de foudre de Zeus, une goutte d'un philtre d'amour utilisé par Aphrodite, une goutte de venin de l'hydre … et j'en passe beaucoup. Alors ne jouez pas avec et utilisez-le que sur Sebastian. N'oubliez-pas de tout lui faire boire, surtout, c'est très important.

Il enveloppa le précieux élixir dans une étouffe faite pas Héphaïstos, qui protègerait le flacon de Cristal jusqu'à son utilisation puis il la donna à Finny et Bard.

Avant de ressortir de son antre d'alchimiste, son regard tomba sur un flacon qui avait l'air de contenir de la vase verdâtre provenu des marais du monde des humains. Il en prit un deuxième, contenant la même mixture à l'apparence si répugnante, et en donna une à chacun :

- Ceci vous permettra de prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre pendant votre mission afin que personne ne vous reconnaisse mais, attention, la magie n'opéra que pendant une heure. Je l'ai déjà programmée sur le model de deux mortels, donc vous n'avez qu'à la boire sans vous poser de questions. Au travail maintenant.

Bard fut le premier à boire pour devenir un humain assez grand aux cheveux mi-long et blond avec de grands yeux bleus où l'on pouvait percevoir un manque d'intelligence certain, ce qui était une couverture, naturellement… Ciel lui donna un chiton blanc à la mode humaine avec une rose à épingler dessus, soit disant pour entrer totalement dans la peau de son personnage.

- Pour la mission, ton nom de code sera Aleister Chamber Druitt, surnommé Truite. Tu es un grand amateur d'art et de femmes. Tu ne vois que par ses deux critères et ton estomac.

- Bien, monsieur.

Finny but à son tour, pressé de ce découvrir une nouvelle apparence. Il posséda alors de courts cheveux blonds emmêlés et ses yeux furent dissimulés derrière des verres fumés. Mais on pouvait y deviner un rôle important dans son port droit et distingué. Ciel lui fournit aussi un chiton blanc ainsi qu'une épée qu'il lui attacha à la ceinture pour compléter son personnage.

- Toi, Peine, tu seras John Brown, le _major__domus_ chevalier de l'empereur, en mission auprès d'Aleister et devant le surveiller. Tu es sérieux et calme en toute situation ainsi que très serviable.

- A vos ordres, monsieur.

Ciel admira un instant son œuvre avant de faire un geste qui enverrait directement ses deux ravisseurs à l'Olympe, puis il se dirigea vers la salle du jugement où il allait devoir lui-même faire la peser des âmes pour déterminer leur appartenance avant de trouver d'autres juges. Il avait envoyé une chauve souris à son recruteur et se devait de ronger son frein en attendant la réponse. Pour les âmes en fuite, il avait envoyé ses harpies, qui étaient les meilleurs à la chasse, sans vouloir vexée Artémis, du monde des morts, lui exclu bien entendu.

Il faisait noir à l'Olympe lorsqu'Aleister et John y arrivèrent. Cela leur facilité les choses, pouvant se fondre dans l'ombre si familière dès qu'ils croisaient un esprit éveillé. Très vite, ils crochetèrent la porte de la chambre de Zeus, qui ronflait à en faire trembler les murs, et Héra, figée dans son lit, telle une statue. Les deux compères, sur la pointe des pieds s'approchèrent du berceau et s'emparèrent de l'enfant endormi dans son berceau fait de nuage. Pégase, qui dormait à coté du bébé, ne sentit pas tout de suite que son petit maître lui était retiré. Quand il s'aperçut qu'il lui manquait sa source de chaleur et qu'il s'en éveilla pour constater la disparition du jeune dieu, il hennit si fort qu'il en réveilla les deux parents.

Cependant, il était bien trop tard : Mr Truite et John étaient parvenus sur terre depuis un petit moment, et avaient trouvé une grotte où se cacher, pas bien loin d'une humble demeure de berger, où ils pourraient tranquillement exécuter la seconde partie du plan.

Tanaka envoya tous les dieux en reconnaissance sur terre, dans les airs et même dans le royaume d'Hadès et de Poséidon. Apollon fit levé le jour plus tôt, tandis que sa jumelle, Artémis, augmenta l'intensité de la lune et se mit en chasse. Laua ensorcela tous les mortels pour qu'ils les aident à retrouver l'enfant et Aghni inventa des créatures de fer dans ce seul but. Poséidon, quant à lui, dépêcha une armée de dauphins et de poissons dans toutes les étendues d'eau recouvrant la planète alors que son éternelle adversaire, May Linn, élaborait des stratégies militaires et envoya tous ses sages sur la piste de l'enfant divin. Alois préféra lever des armées pour son profit personnel, sous le couvert de la même affaire. Cependant, personne n'y trouva rien à redire puisqu'ils avaient autre choses à penser et à faire que de le rappeler à l'ordre.

Malgré tous leurs efforts, Sebastian resta introuvable. En effet, qui aurait pensé à chercher, dans une modeste grotte, à l'intérieur d'une modeste forêt, le fils de Zeus ?

Alors que Sebastian s'éveillait et allait se mettre à pleurer, les deux envoyés d'Hadès commencèrent à lui faire boire la potion. Mais, alors qu'il ne restait qu'un quart du flacon, une voix s'éleva à l'entrée de leur cachette, une voix de mortel…

- Qui est là ?

Il ne restait plus qu'une goutte dans le flacon, une seule goutte qui déterminera l'avenir de cet enfant et celui du monde, une goutte…

_A suivre..._

Une petite review ? et quel est donc le roman dont je fais référence ? ^^ Bisous à toutes et tous ^^


	17. Acte III, Scène 4

Chalut à tous ^^ C'est un miracle que je puisse poster aujourd'hui car je suis en période d'examen blanc mais comme j'avais un chapitre d'avance et plus, je peux poster aujourd'hui sans problème. La semaine prochaine n'aura pas de problème normalement non plus, sauf contre temps, et ensuite je serais de nouveau là sans être ric rac ^^ Voilà ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et pour vous dire la vérité, je ne sais plus moi même ce que j'ai mis dedans étant donné que je l'ai écrit voilà deux semaines ^^ Bisous bisous merci encore de me suivre, c'est vous qui me donnez la force de continuer ^^ Merci et bonne lecture à tous. Bisous

BloodyNeko-Chan:Oui, d'une volonté propre... moi aussi c'est comme ça lorsque je suis motivée pour faire mes TD jusqu'à ce que je vois la gueule de celui-ci -_-" Je me suis vraiment amusé pour le passage avec les deux énergumènes ^^ Je vote moi aussi pour mortellement mignon ^^ Oui pauvre fleur ^^ Vive le sablier du temps n'est-ce pas ? Pour le Roman, c'était une allusion à Harry Potter ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi ^^ Bisous bisous, je t'adore ^^Au fait, tu aimes le magret de canard cuit avec un filet de miel accompagné de petites pommes de terres cuites au four ? Et en dessert un assortiment de petit gâteaux comme une mini tarte aux fraise et un fondant au chocolat ? Par exemple ?

Tsukii-Yan: Pour la fin Yaoi d'Hercule, ce sera une fin alternative, pas le véritable fin car je ne peu pas les faire coucher ensemble alors que dans la réalité (façon de parler ^^) ils ne se sont pas encore découvert leur sentiments ^^ T'inquiète Lizzy va morfler, surtout dans les interludes, lorsqu'elle saura que Ciel et Sebastian sont en couple ^^ Diaboliquement génial ^^ Attend t'as pas tout lu, sachant ce qui va arriver dans l'interlude, je me marre d'avance... Même si je ne l'ai pas encore écrite ^^ Tu vois je te l'ai dit que Ciel ne sera pas en reste dans cet acte ^^ point de vue classe ^^ Attention il ne peux remonter le temps que pour ce qui concerne le matériel ^^ sinon j'avoue que ça le fait bien ^^ Pour Bard devenu Druitt, je me suis grave amusé et ça m'ait venu tout seul et comme je l'avais oublié celui là... ^^ Alois... c'est pour cela que je l'ai fait dieu de la guerre pardi ^^ John Brown c'est le nom du majordome de la Reine que l'on voit dans le manga pour le concours de curry ^^ La référence était bel et bien à Harry Potter... Je vais encore devoir te demander ce que tu veux ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre va autant te plaire ^^ Je te fais de gros bisous et à bientôt j'espère ^^

Anonyme: Merci beaucoup pour ce que tu m'as dit, ça me touche vraiment ! Merci ! L'idée de Diable de Chasseur= chasseur d'âme est très intéressante et il est vrai que je n'y avais pas pensé ^^ chapeau ! ^^ J'espère que cette scène te satisfera aussi et merci encore ^^

Bocchan-Chan: Comme toujours j'adore tes reviews ^^ Elles me toujours sourire et je suis toujours impatiente des les lire ^^ On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne... ou pas ^^ pour l'entourage de notre dieu de la mort préféré ^^ J'avoue que ce sont des cas désespérés ces deux là ^^ Il ne sera en effet pas vraiment humain ^^ mais cela on ne le saura que dans la prochaine scène que je suis en train de lire. Le reste du temps il est, presque, normal ^^ Gaffeurs professionnels... Je suis bien d'accord ! Bien sur que Ciel ne leur veut pas de mal au fond il les aime bien ^^ Comme Sebastian malgré toutes les conneries ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi. Bisous bisous, je t'adore ^^

Magikalie: Je suis vraiment désolée pour le "e" il est partie au lavage -_-" tu vois j'ai fait attention aujourd'hui ^^ Merci pour tes deux reviews qui m'ont bien faite plaisir ^^ Et oui Truite et de retour ^^ pour peu de temps néanmoins ^^ je te rassure ! Bien j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous ^^

Scène 4 : La naissance d'un sauveur.

Les pas du mortel se rapprochait dangereusement et la torche qu'il tenait entre ses mains faisait des jeux de lumière et d'ombre sur les parois de la grotte. Mais, ce qui fit vraiment paniqué les deux domestiques de Ciel, c'est qu'à chaque pas que faisait l'intrus, leur apparence redevenait celle qu'ils possédaient à l'origine : l'heure avait presque fini de s'écouler…

La panique n'étant jamais une très bonne conseillère, les deux compères fuirent vers le royaume de leur maître, sans prendre le temps de vérifier que le jeune bébé avait bien bu toute la potion. Ils ne virent donc pas la fiole de Crystal tomber au sol en se brisant, emportant avec elle l'ultime goutte de l'élixir unique et inestimable dont Sebastian devait boire jusqu'à la dernière goutte pour que son effet soit complet et irréversible, le protégeant ainsi des manigances divines dont le monde sera le théâtre très bientôt…

Un homme apparut alors au détour d'un croisement de la caverne et son pas fut attiré inexorablement vers le cri du bébé qui avait perdu son quatre heure et qui appelait ses parents de toute la force de sa voix. L'homme fut ému aux larmes d'avoir trouvé l'enfant, lui qui n'avait pas la capacité d'avoir des enfants. Il le prit dans ses bras et le berça tendrement tout contre son cœur avec un petit sourire ravi sur ses lèvres.

L'humain ne vit pas les débris de verre au sol en ressortant de l'antre sombre où Sebastian avait été laissé seul, le flacon tomba ainsi dans les oubliettes à tel point que, mis à part le seigneur des morts et ses deux acolytes, personne ne comprit jamais ce qu'il c'était vraiment passé cette nuit là.

L'homme ramena l'enfant vers une chaumière où une lumière vacillante brillait par la fenêtre, et il appela sa femme, la voix tremblante d'émotion :

- Alcmène, viens voir le cadeau que nous on fait les dieux.

Une grande femme, aux cheveux lavande mais avec un œil dissimulé derrière un bandage, sortit alors de la maisonnette. Elle s'effondra au sol, en pleure, lorsqu'elle aperçut l'enfant : sa prière venait enfin d'être exhaussée…

Ils amenèrent leur nouvel enfant à l'intérieur de leur chaleureuse maison, le chérissant comme s'il s'agissait vraiment du leur, ayant cru qu'il avait été abandonné par ses parents ne pouvant, peut être, pas l'élever…

Héra sut où était passé son fils lorsqu'elle sentit la joie et les remerciements d'un couple de mortels, qui lui avaient toujours été fidèles, mais dont elle n'avait rien fait pour les aider, estimant que leur bonheur conjugal était déjà ce qu'il y avait de plus important dans une vie. A ce moment là, bien sur, elle n'avait pas encore eut son propre fils…

Le Destin est maître en ce monde, au dessus même des Dieux sur qui il a pleins pouvoirs, et, aujourd'hui, le Destin fit payer à Héra toutes les fois où elle avait fait la sourde oreille aux complaintes des mortels, pourtant si sincères et fervents dans leurs prières…

Les deux parents divins auraient souhaité récupéré leur fils mais dès qu'ils virent ce qu'il était devenu, ils surent que cela était impossible. Ils le laissèrent donc aux bons soins de ces deux humains qui l'aimaient déjà de tout leur cœur, tout en gardant un œil bienveillant sur lui pour le protéger, dans les premières années de sa vie du moins…

Mais, un parent, ne pouvant aimer son enfant et l'élever, ne pouvant non plus le regarder, si ne n'est de loin, s'éloigne peu à peu de lui. Les Dieux étant, dans leur nature et à cause de leur vie éternelle, très papillonnant dans leurs envies, oublièrent quelque peu le très fâcheux incident liés à Sebastian, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'apprécier que l'on leur joue un mauvais tour, sans qu'ils réussissent à en trouver l'auteur. Ciel en était plus que satisfait d'ailleurs et il fut le seul qui ne lâcha jamais Sebastian du regard, veillant sur lui à travers les différentes étapes de sa vie, tout en l'aidant du mieux qu'il le put…

Bien sur, Finny et Bard avaient été obligés de tout lui raconter et, après une perte importante de cheveux dut à son impuissance face à l'incapacité déplorable de ses domestiques pour exécuter ses ordres. Malgré tout, tout n'était pas perdu pour lui puisque son frère avait laissé son fils derrière lui, répétant une nouvelle fois l'erreur de son propre père, bien que cette fois, Hadès ne s'en plaignit pas : cela servait ses propres plans. Il veillerait ainsi lui-même sur le jeune Sebastian étant donné que c'était en parti de sa faute s'il avait été éloigné de ses parents naturels… Mais pas complètement : la décision finale revenant à Zeus et Héra… S'il avait su le rendre mortel l'inverse aurait pu être possible…

Le temps donna un coup de baguette et le bébé devient un enfant. Un enfant solitaire dut à son caractère orageux et aussi changeant que le temps. Un magnifique enfant à la bouille d'ange aux yeux rubis et aux cheveux courts et noirs. Un enfant qui n'hésitait pas à faire ce qu'il appelait des contrats avec les enfants du même âge que lui et dont il réclamait l'âme en échange. Il exécutait toujours parfaitement leurs jeux d'enfants, avant que ces mêmes enfants disparaissent étrangement peu après ou revenaient transformé à jamais… Mais nul n'aurait su dire comment, pourquoi mais surtout en quoi. Un premier mystère l'entourait déjà…

Hadès, qui surveillait de très près l'évolution Sebastian, se demanda alors s'il n'avait pas un peu trop forcé dans sa dose d'eau du Styx pour son élixir. Il tenta alors de renverser la situation, qu'il pensait avoir involontairement provoqué, en lui faisant boire dans son sommeil une à deux gouttes du nectar des dieux, mélangé à quelques autres ingrédients sans véritable importance. Mais cela ne changea en rien : à croire que l'enfant était né ainsi et ce n'est pas ce qui allait lui déplaire : il avait plus de choses en commun avec lui qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Un nouveau geste de la maitresse de la destinée et le voilà devenu adolescent. Il faisait tomber toutes les filles comme des mouches sous son regard de braise et son sourire séducteur, mais son cœur était aussi froid et vide que celui de Ciel.

Malgré tout l'amour que ses parents mortels pouvaient lui donner, il n'était pas chez lui, ne se sentait pas chez lui. Son adolescence fut ponctuée de périodes critiques lorsque survenaient ses crises où sa force herculéenne était plutôt un fardeau qu'une bénédiction. Le peuple le regardait avec appréhension, au tout début, puis avec rancœur, car il volait les cœurs purs de leurs jeunes vierges, et, pour finir, avec hostilité, malveillance et rejet quand il commença à détruire ce qu'il l'entourait, pas toujours volontairement, d'ailleurs.

Ciel essayait de réduire sa peine dissimulée dans le fin fond de son cœur, ainsi que les conséquences de ses origines divines, mais il ne pouvait changer le cœur des gens. Il en avait lui-même déjà fait l'expérience depuis de nombreux siècles et il en subissait encore aujourd'hui les conséquences désastreuses. Il s'agissait d'ailleurs là de l'une des raisons qui le poussait à mettre en application son plan afin de parvenir à trouver un peu de reconnaissance.

Notre histoire ne reprend vraiment qu'une fois Sebastian devenu adulte. Il c'était transformé en un bel jeune éphèbe, bien proportionné en tout point : malgré sa force extraordinaire, ses muscles ne saillaient pas sous son chiton mais le mettait en valeur, ses mèches corbeaux brillaient sous la lumière et étaient d'une longueur raisonnable, ses yeux rubis étincelaient de malice, d'intelligence, de sensualité… de tout ce qui pouvait rendre un homme attirant.

Sa voix, qui avait fini de muer, était légèrement basse et grave, bien souvent posée et rationnelle, sans oublier un brin de sensualité. Elle aurait aussi pu convaincre une chèvre qu'elle était une vache sans s'élever tellement son pouvoir sur les mots étaient grands.

Enfin, il terrifiait les populations, surtout les vieilles personnes et les hommes, les femmes étant étrangement attirées et intéressées par sa présence et prêtes à faire les choses les plus répréhensibles avec lui sans vraiment savoir pourquoi…

Ciel était de plus en plus fier de lui, comme s'il s'agissait de son propre fils, de la chair de sa chair. Lui, qui n'avait jamais souhaité se marier, était épanoui comme tout père peut l'être devant son enfant : il avait suivi sa vie depuis le tout début et l'avait vu grandir, il avait vu ses victoires et ses défaites, ses joies et ses peines, il l'avait aidé dans l'ombre lorsque tout allait mal, il l'avait encouragé lorsqu'il allait mieux.

Il était devenu son père spirituel, un père dont Sebastian ne saurait surement jamais existence… jusqu'à sa mort où Ciel tenait à lui faire une faveur, ce qu'il tairait ensuite à jamais, pour éviter une révolte des morts pour ce traitement de faveur, lui étant si à cheval sur le protocole habituellement... De même qu'il devrait surement taire pour l'éternité les tendres sentiments qu'il éprouvait paternellement pour le jeune homme. Mais, seul son bonheur importait pour le moment au dieu infernal, même si sa prophétie approchait à grand pas…

Sebastian avait toujours su, comme un sentiment fugace mais qui apporte une certitude, qu'il n'était pas fait pour cette vie de paisible de berger, malgré tous les efforts fait par ses parents pour le rendre plus…normal, et pour qu'il puisse s'intégrer à la société de cette époque.

De même qu'il avait toujours su que quelqu'un de puissant veillait sur lui. Certaines preuves appuyaient ses réflexions comme une maison détruite étrangement rebâtit et le souvenir effacé de ses habitants. Une vierge qui ne souvenait plus de lui ou encore un vent étrange d'avertissement qu'il sentait souffler lorsqu'il ne se contrôlait plus, apaisant parfois ses pulsions.

Bien sur, il n'avait jamais dit tout cela à quiconque, même pas à ses propres parents, non pas qu'il se croyait fou mais c'était son petit secret à lui et à lui seul… un secret qui faisait de lui quelqu'un d'exceptionnel…

Ciel n'a jamais su, malgré son suivi attentif de la vie de Sebastian, que celui-ci avait perçu de sa présence, ce qui se révèlerait peut être important, voire primordial, pour la suite des évènements…

Ce jour là, Sebastian aida son père adoptif a apporté le fruit de leur dur labeur au village mais, une fois de plus, il fut emporté par sa trop grande force et détruisit, pour la ixième fois, une partie du village. Avant même que son dieu protecteur n'est eut le temps d'interagir, les habitants déchainés s'en prirent à lui en le traitant de tous les noms, espérant le voir disparaitre au plus vite, n'étant pas fait pour vivre avec eux ou comme quoi on devrait le mettre à vivre en ermite dans le cœur de la plus sombre forêt, où il ne ferait aucun mal autour de lui.

Si Sebastian avait développé une carapace pour se protéger des attaques verbales de ses compatriotes, il n'en était néanmoins pas totalement immunisé. Un sentiment de haine profonde l'envahit alors, alourdit pas les années où il subissait tout cela sans broncher, espérant qu'un jour quelqu'un viendrait le sortir de là.

Mais, rien, rien ne c'était produit mis à part les traditionnels accidents et situations miraculeuses. Il commençait à ne plus rien supporter et il ne savait ce dont il serait capable de faire si un jour il perdait totalement le contrôle de son corps et se laissait dicter par ses sentiments.

Son père mortel était lui aussi malheureux, que son cher fils, son cher enfant, ne soit pas accepter par ses amis et, quoiqu'il est pu lui trouver comme excuse, ces mêmes amis faisaient la sourde oreille et oubliaient ce qu'il était…

Ce soir là, alors que son fils était une fois de plus parti se réfugier dans la grotte où ils l'avaient trouvé tout bébé, ses parents eurent une grave discussion où ils décidèrent, non sans un pincement au cœur très marqué, de lui révéler toute la vérité sur sa naissance : le temps était plus que venu, même s'ils auraient souhaité qu'il n'arrive jamais…

L'ambiance était tendue dans la petite chaumière et le silence était maitre autour d'une simple bougie, posée sur la table, marquée par les âges, trônant au cœur de la plus grande pièce de la petite demeure. C'est la vieille Alcmène, pourtant épargnée par les traces du passage du temps, qui prit la parole : une femme étant plus douce, plus diplomate et plus sentimentale pour révéler un secret familial depuis longtemps enfouie dans l'ombre.

- Mon fils, je m'estime le droit de t'appeler ainsi, t'ayant élevé avec tout mon amour, mais me dois de te dire une vérité qui me fait si mal que j'ai longtemps repoussé le jour où je devrais te l'avouer.

Sebastian se fit attentif et concentré, sentant que la réponse à beaucoup de ses questions allait enfin lui être apportée.

- Ton père et moi nous ne pouvions pas avoir d'enfants, nous nous étions donc résignés, sans pour autant cesser de prier la grande Héra pour qu'elle nous accorde le bonheur d'en avoir un. Pendant plus de dix ans, nous n'eûmes aucune réponse jusqu'au soir où le soleil et la lune se rencontrèrent. Ton père, ayant eut comme un pressentiment, sorti pour rentrer les bêtes. L'une d'entre elle, un peu plus téméraire, c'était éloigné du troupeau. Ton père la retrouva à l'orée de la forêt. Ils allaient rentrer chez nous lorsqu'il entendit un bruit étrange provenir d'un renflement épineux. Il s'y aventura pour y découvrir, avec surprise une grotte, ta grotte. Il entra à l'intérieure avec une torche, en demandant qui était là. Contre toute attente, ce n'est pas un homme qui lui répondit mais un bébé. Et ce bébé, c'était toi, enveloppé dans le linge le plus doux et soyeux qu'il est jamais existé. Il te ramena à la maison et, en voulant te changer, j'ai découvert ceci…

Elle se leva et disparut un moment dans leur chambre, avant de revenir avec une médaille entre ses paumes, plus crispées plus que serrées. Sur l'une des faces du médaillon se trouvait une inscription, écrite en grecque ancien, d'une écriture élégante et fine : « Pour mon cher fils, Sebastian, que cet insigne te permette de toujours retrouvé le chemin de la maison. »

Sur la seconde face, on pouvait voir très nettement un éclair striant le ciel, accompagné d'une tasse de thé: symbole reconnaissable entre tous comme l'attribut de Zeus, roi des dieux, de la foudre et, surtout, du thé. Sebastian était donc un fils de dieux… Mais alors, que faisait-il sur terre ? Pourquoi avait-il été élevé par des mortels ? Etait-ce Zeus la présence qui l'avait toujours aidé aux moments difficiles de sa vie ? Tant de questions qui restaient encore sans réponses. Mais, le jeune homme savait à présent où chercher.

Alcmène lui demanda alors, la voix légèrement tremblotante d'émotion et d'appréhension :

- Nous en veux-tu de te l'avoir caché tout ce temps ?

- Oui…

Quelques larmes coulèrent silencieusement le long de la joue de sa mère adoptive mais Sebastian n'y fit pas attention, étant perdu dans ses pensées. Il se reprit de lui-même sans s'être réellement rendu compte de la tension qui habitait à présent la petite maison.

- Non, en fait, je ne peux pas vous en vouloir : ce n'est pas vous qui m'avez abandonné. Vous m'avez élevé et chéri avec tout l'amour dont un enfant peut rêver. Même contre l'avis des personnes se disant vos amis, vous êtes tout de même resté auprès de moi, sachant que je n'étais pas la chair de votre chair. Non, ce n'est pas à vous que j'en veux mais plutôt à ceux qui m'ont abandonné. Vous m'avez caché la vérité seulement pour m'en protéger. J'ai réagi trop rapidement, j'en suis désolé. La seule chose que je peux vous reprocher, dans une moindre mesure, c'est de ne m'avoir rien dit jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Les genoux de ses deux parents tremblèrent et ils s'effondrèrent au sol, en pleurs, relâchant d'un coup toute la pression qu'ils avaient accumulé sur leurs épaules depuis toutes ses années, et par peur que leur enfant si chéri les renie. Sebastian, n'ayant jamais été un grand démonstrateur de ses sentiments, mis à part le cynisme, accepta, pour la première fois depuis qu'il était en âge de raisonner, de les prendre dans ses bras, pour les soutenir et leur montrer son affection.

Le lendemain, après que sa mère lui eut si gentiment fait son baluchon, Sebastian partit en quête de réponse en direction du sanctuaire de Zeus, son père. Il ne fit pas attention aux jeunes hommes qui le saluaient avec des gestes grossiers, pas plus que des jeunes filles et les femmes qui pleuraient, de toutes les larmes de leur corps, son départ… Il avançait simplement, les pensées dirigées vers d'autres lieux et contrées, vers là où saura enfin qui il était vraiment…

Le chemin était long et, pour passer le temps, Sebastian mit en mots ses sentiments, sachant qu'il n'est plus temps de les cacher, s'il voulait avoir ce qu'il recherchait : des réponses.

- Je me suis toujours demandé,

D'où je pouvais bien être arrivé.

On m'a dit que je suis tombé du ciel,

Et que je suis né de parents immortels.

Mais alors, pourquoi suis-je donc ici,

Là où on n'a pour moi que du mépris ?

Je n'ai jamais su être comme les autres,

Et pourtant, tout n'était pas de ma faute.

Il est vrai que j'ai des penchants cruels,

Mais mes parents m'ont laissé mortel.

Que celui qui m'a coupé les ailes,

Entende aujourd'hui mon appel :

Je le remercie de m'avoir ouvert les yeux,

Sur ce qui aurait du être merveilleux,

Mais qui serait alors qu'apparence,

De m'avoir offert une chance,

De voir au-delà du miroir,

Ce que l'on refuse de croire.

Je vais donc poser mes questions,

Sur le chemin, j'aurais ma solution,

De savoir à quel monde j'appartiens,

Et qui sera, un jour, le mien.

Ciel entendit ce chant et son cœur balança entre tout lui dire ou laisser une chance au véritable père de l'enfant de rattraper son erreur. Il opta pour la deuxième solution, ayant lui-même souhaité pouvoir donner une seconde chance au sien… Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il ne continuerait pas à veiller sur son protégé, car même s'il n'était que son oncle, c'était le fils de son cœur…

Sebastian arriva bientôt devant un magnifique temple de marbre blanc avec des colonnades à l'extérieur, un temple dont la description est typique de ce que l'on appelle les temples grecs. Il ne resta néanmoins pas longtemps à admirer le chef d'œuvre : il avait attendu trop longtemps ses réponses pour laisser des futilités le détourner de son objectif.

Une grande statue d'un petit homme à moitié chauve tenant dans une main une tasse de thé fumante et, dans l'autre, comme s'il s'agissait d'une cuillère, un petit éclair. Un sourire étrange flotte sur les lèvres du dieu de pierre. Un mot est inscrit sur la dalle de marbre aux pieds de la statue, mais était dont la signification était sibylline aux yeux du jeune homme : Ho ho ho.

Sebastian prit une grande inspiration puis se mit à parler, très fort, à la statue.

- Père ? J'ai besoin de te parler. Répond, je te pris !

Un éclair gronda dans le ciel et sa lumière toucha la statue qui prit vie. La première chose que fit l'être de pierre, c'est de boire une gorgée du thé contenu dans sa tasse. Mais, il s'arrêta net à mi-chemin lorsqu'il vit _QUI_ l'avait appelé.

- Sebastian ? Ho ho ho. Mon fils ? Ho ho ho.

- Eh bien, père, on peut voir que ma vie vous a beaucoup intéressé jusqu'à présent !

- Je sens de l'animosité dans ta voix, mon fils. Ho ho ho.

- Non, pas du tout voyons: tu ne m'as juste jamais donné signe de vie, comme si je n'existais pas à tes yeux ! Mais à part ça, tout va très bien, mon très cher père !

- Mon fils, je ne t'ai jamais oublié et tu comptes beaucoup pour ta mère et moi, mais nous n'avions pas d'autres choix que de te laisser aux soins de ces mortels. Ho ho ho

- Comme si des dieux ne pouvaient pas rendre immortel un humain ! Dites plutôt que vous vouliez vous débarrasser de moi : quand des parents tiennent vraiment à leur enfant, ils font tout pour être auprès de lui ! Maman et papa ont été de vrais parents, eux, pas comme vous : peu importe l'opinion des autres, ils m'aimaient tel que j'étais !

Tanaka ne savait plus que dire pour sa défense…son fils n'avait pas tout à fait tord, bien qu'il ne connaisse pas encore toutes les ficelles de la condition d'immortel. Son cœur souffrait du rejet et de la rancune de son fils mais pas autant que s'il avait pu l'élever… Peut être avait-il raison en croyant qu'il ne s'intéressait pas tant que ça à sa vie… Il tenta alors d'apaiser les choses et d'apporter une solution à son fils :

- Mon fils, pour pouvoir revenir auprès de moi et de ta mère, il faut que tu deviennes un héro. Ho ho ho

- Toi, tu n'as jamais rien fait pour moi, et moi je devrais faire tout sale le boulot tout seul, pour que mère et toi ayez bonne conscience ? Que cela rendrait-il si je ne considérais pas comme mon père ? Tu ne t'en es pas montré si digne que ça depuis ma naissance ! As-tu fais, ne serais-ce qu'une seule fois, quelque chose pour me faciliter la vie ?

Tanaka ne répondit pas. Le grand roi des dieux avait été mouché par un mortel. Un mortel qui était son fils, certes, mais un mortel tout de même. Sebastian eut alors la certitude, face au silence de son parent divin, que ce n'était pas lui son protecteur. Mais alors qui ? Il savait aussi que ce n'était pas ce bon à rien qu'il avait en face de lui qui pourrait lui apporter les réponses qu'il souhaitait.

Avec sa finesse habituelle, Sebastian s'inclina devant le seigneur céleste avant de répliquer d'un ton neutre.

- Je vous remercie, grand roi, d'avoir répondu à mes questions. Je vous laisse dès à présent retourner à vos occupations célestes si importantes et prenantes.

Puis il tourna les talons sans demander son reste, avec panache et le dos bien droit. Zeus, qui n'en revenait pas, tenta de le retenir, mais Sebastian était devenu sourd à ses appels. Le dieu du ciel lui donna donc une ultime indication, sachant que même celui qui se disait sourd entendait tout ce qui l'entourait, de quelque manière que ce soit.

- Mon fils, va voir Philoctète lorsque tu seras calmé et que tu auras réfléchi. Ho ho ho. Je t'envoie ton compagnon de toujours, Pégase. Ho ho ho. Ne sois pas trop dur avec lui, il a toujours essayé de te rejoindre mais nous l'avons retenu… Ho ho ho. Puisses-tu devenir raisonnable. Ho ho ho.

Sebastian fut cueilli à sa sortie par un magnifique étalon noir qui portait d'immenses ailes noires. A son approche, le pégase hennit de joie, fit en rond à quelques centimètres du sol, puis vient le lécher de sa langue râpeuse. Les animaux avaient la capacité de faire ça, ce que nul être humain ou dieu ne possédait : la sincérité dans leurs sentiments. Ils étaient heureux, ils ne tournaient pas autour du pot et le montraient. Ils boudaient, tu ne réussirais à ne rien tirer d'eux. Ils sont malheureux, tu les vois dépérir ou même verser des larmes. Comment en vouloir à un être si pur et innocent bien que brillant d'intelligence ? Sebastian le caressa doucement avant de serrer, dans ses bras, sa forte encolure. Lui, il était de sa famille et ce plus surement que n'importe quel dieu vivant là-haut.

Sebastian attendit plusieurs jours avant de finalement se décider à aller voir ce Philoctète. Mais, s'il avait en effet réfléchit, il n'y allait pas pour faire plaisir à son « _papounet_ » mais plus pour obtenir ses réponses, et il lui semblait que pour en arriver là, il devrait passer par la case : devenir un héro. Désormais, il avait un objectif et cela faisait de lui quelqu'un de normal, pour la première fois de sa vie.

Le repère de Phil se trouvait à l'orée d'une forêt et donnait à moitié sur une plaine. Il y vivait en ermite, ses illusions déchues lorsqu'il avait perdu tous ses beaux héros qu'il avait entrainé et qui tombait à présent dans les oubliettes alors que peu de temps avant c'était les idoles des foules. Mais la foule se lasse et tout trépasse après elle…

Son moral était donc au plus bas et il ruminait tranquillement, dans son coin, toutes ses années gâchées à entrainer des héros pour n'obtenir rien en échange, même pas un peu de reconnaissance. Lorsque Phil vit Sebastian approcher, il sut tout de suite ce qu'il allait demander : de le former comme de nombreux autre avant lui. Mais, depuis longtemps, il avait abandonné et avait passé le flambeau. A présent, il ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose : qu'on le laisse en paix avec lui-même et ses échecs. Sebastian n'était pas du même avis et n'épargna pas le vieil entraineur.

- Philoctète, mon père m'envoie auprès de vous pour apprendre à devenir un héro afin de retrouver ma place dans ma famille.

- Désolé, jeune homme mais tu viens trop tard : le vieux Randall a prit sa retraite. Vas voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

L'homme sortit de l'ombre de l'arbre où il se reposait, pour aller se terrer avec ses regrets dans son chez lui. Sebastian vit alors qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un véritable homme, mais d'un demi-homme dont les jambes étaient celles d'une chèvre de couleur châtain : il s'agissait tout simplement d'un satyre. Ses cheveux grisonnant étaient coupés en favoris et des lunettes rectangulaires chaussaient son nez.

Mais, malgré tout, Sebastian n'était pas le fils de Zeus pour rien et il n'abandonna pas si près du but, même si ses motifs n'étaient pas ceux qu'il annonçait…

- Phil, mon père, Zeus, a insisté pour que ce soit _TOI_ qui m'entraine et nul autre !

- Zeus, monsieur je gronde tout le temps et je ne suis jamais content ? Le dieu qui dirige tous les autres sans jamais lever le petit doigt ? Le dieu qui ne sait que boire du thé ? Je serais même prêt à parier, mon gars, que ton père ne c'est jamais occupé de toi !

Sebastian ne le démentit pas mais chuchota si bas que nul ne l'entendit :

- C'est justement pour changer cela que je veux devenir un héro… !

Philoctète n'était pas convaincu le moins du monde. C'est ce moment là que choisit alors Zeus pour interférer en sa faveur, pour la première fois de la vie de Sebastian: un grondement retentit et Phil se retrouva trempé par un liquide ambré : le thé favori de Zeus. Il baissa alors les armes et se rendit. Commença alors sa mission de former Sebastian, qui fut rythmée par une petite chanson de sa création, pour se donner un peu de courage:

- J'ai entrainé toute ma vie de vrais héros

Et aujourd'hui, je tombe sur un rigolo,

Qui, parce ce qu'il est fils de dieux,

Croit qu'il sera capable de faire mieux.

On voyait par flash les débuts très…désastreux de Sebastian dans cet art : il brula des pans entiers de la forêt en jonglant avec des torches pour apprendre la dextérité. Lorsqu'il commença à apprendre à faire preuve de précision, il cloua Phil à un arbre alors qu'il tentait de transpercer la pomme tenu sur sa tête avec une pierre. Il déchiqueta le pauvre mannequin lui servant de cobaye pour apprendre à sauver une personne sans la blesser. Pour épargner le mannequin d'entrainement, il détourna accidentellement une rivière, ce qui inonda un village où il dut reconstruire toutes les habitations sans les faire s'effondrer.

Tout un tas d'autres évènements, plus ou moins catastrophiques, résultèrent de ses premiers échecs. Bien entendu, il ne s'agissait là que de la partie la moins dangereuse de l'entrainement…

- J'ai multiplié tous les déboires,

J'ai vu de grands héros déchoir,

Et l'on veut que je reprenne la bagarre,

Même si, pour moi, c'est déjà trop tard.

Sebastian savait à présent se servir des armes de base mais il était encore loin de pouvoir se considérer comme un héro. Maintenant, il apprenait à utiliser les armes blanches et Phil ne comptait plus les fois où il avait échappé de justesse à la mort. Sebastian était couvert de coupures et de sueur, mais jamais il ne baissa sa vigilance, jamais il n'abandonna, même si l'envi se faisait parfois ressentir. Randall, à voir tous les efforts qu'il déployait pour atteindre son objectif, recommença à croire que quelque chose pouvait encore être possible.

- Je te vois te battre avec hargne et courage,

Et j'oublie alors toute ma rancune et ma rage,

J'apprends à avoir confiance en tes capacités,

Même si avec toi, ce n'est pas encore gagné.

Sebastian devient de plus en plus fort et agile : désormais, les petits exercices, qui l'essoufflaient à ses débuts, le faisaient à peine transpirer. Philoctète commença alors à voir ses efforts récompensés et se mit à lui imposer de vrais défis, digne des vrais héros. S'il n'était pas encore tout à fait capable de les réalisé parfaitement, il y avait un progrès immense et Phil ne parvenait même plus à se rappeler dans quel état déplorable il était lorsqu'il c'était présenté à lui. Ses ultimes espoirs que son élève soit reconnu se ravivèrent en lui, ils lui donnèrent le feu qu'il fallait pour le faire atteindre la perfection.

- Tu es à présent ma fierté, mon idole,

Je te vois enfin prendre ton envol,

Tu es mon dernier et unique espoir,

Tu es fin prêt à être un héro ce soir.

Alors que Sebastian exécutait et enchainait, avec grâce, vitesse et précision, les épreuves les plus difficiles, un hurlement se fit entendre, provenant du cœur de la forêt. Un hurlement de femme. Toutes ses années d'entrainement vont enfin lui être utiles, il va exécuter en ce jour son premier acte d'héroïsme…

Une petite review ? ^^ A la semaine prochaine ^^


	18. Acte III, Scène 5

Mes chères conteuses je vous annonce une bonne nouvelle en ce mercredi si gris: malgré la semaine surchargée que j'ai eut, j'ai tout de même réussi à trouver le temps de finir ce chapitre et de le relire une fois ^^ Je peux donc vous présenter ce chapitre comme prévu ^^ J'espère qu'il saura vous plaire. J'indique aussi qu'il s'agit là de l'avant dernière scène de l'Acte III ^^ Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous et à mercredi prochain... ^^

Anonyme: Non non, ce n'est pas Grell le père de Sebastian... Quoique... étant donné que je ne lui est pas attribué un personnage particulier, je pense que tu peux imaginer qui tu veux dans ce rôle. J'avais gardé Grell pour un rôle bien précis mais si ça t'amuse, pourquoi pas ^^ J'aime aussi beaucoup écrire des choses que l'on ne s'attend pas ^^ J'avais prévenu dans mon résumé de ma fic ^^ Surprendre soi même et les autres... J'aime... non j'adore ^^ L'idée des parodies des petites chansons vient de Tsukii-Yan qui m'a dit que ce serait sympa de parodier aussi les chansons alors je me suis essayer étant donné que j'ai déjà écrit des chansons et poèmes... et comme cela a plu, j'ai continué ^^ J'ai essayé de garder les caractères des personnages dans les discussions, je trouve que l'affrontement des deux dans le cadre de l'histoire était drôle et intéressant ^^ Oui, dans le dessin animé, Phil se retrouve foudroyé par un éclair. Or n'oublions pas que Zeus est Tanaka dans mon histoire... il fallait bien faire un truc unique digne de Tanaka ^^ Moi aussi je me suis éclatée à l'écrire ^^ En effet, L'image de Sebastian correspond à là où je veux en venir... pour le moment comme tu le verras dans le chapitre qui suit ^^ Sebastian n'est pas Sebastian s'il n'y avait pas certains détails que tu remarqueras surement ^^ Voici donc pour te satisfaire la suite de ma tite histoire ^^ Bisous bisous et à mercredi prochain ^^

BloodyNeko-Chan: Aimes-tu le saumon sur une sauce au beurre citronnée avec du riz parfumé au jasmin décoré à la façon Sebastian ? Pour le dessert sinon, c'est noté ^^ Tu as raison, influence ton frère... comme ça je pourrais moi aussi manger de bons desserts ^^ Sebastian ne pleure que bébé, pour les besoins de la fic ^^ mais c'est vrai que je me l'imagine à croquer en bébé ^^ Kyaaa ^^ Alcmène est bien celle à qui tu penses... et un autre personnage connu de la saison 2 va bientôt apparaitre dans un rôle auquel je ne pouvais que mettre lui étant donner que je ne peux pas me le piffrer... Pour Ciel, l'idée était ça mais j'ai pas osé aller aussi loin ^^ Sebastian... c'est sa partie diable cachée qui agit vis à vis des enfants... Après je te laisse deviner... ^^ Sebastian ado qui fait tombé toutes les filles, je pense que l'on peu se sentir toutes concernées ^^ lol ^^ Les nouveaux symbole de Zeus: la foudre et la tasse de thé ^^ Mémorable n'est-ce pas ? J'ai adoré mon idée ^^ Tanaka sans le Ho ho ho, ce n'est plus Tanaka ^^ XD Randall qui n'aime pas Sebastian en plus... Imagine la Reine qui l'oblige à jouer dans la pièce et la tête qu'il a tiré à la nouvelle... Ça m'a beaucoup amusée ^^ Non, Ciel n'est pas travesti dans cet acte: c'est bel et bien un homme... Mais qui est-ce alors ? Tu vas bientôt le découvrir... Bonne lecture et gros bisous ^^

Bocchan-Chan: Et oui, Ciel a joué à C'est pas sorcier et il a perdu... il aurait du demander de l'aide à Jamy ^^ Comme tu le verras, il a oublié trois éléments importants dans sa potion... C'est le dieu des morts, il ne faut pas trop lui en demander le pauvre ^^ XD J'adore la comparaison entre le changement d'un système informatique et l'ascension de Sebastian... Imagine la tête du vrai Sebastian quand il a du apprendre son rôle, légèrement modifié par un certain Comtes pour ce venger... Imagine la vengeance de Sebastian dans la prochaine interlude ^^ Tu as su lire ce qu'il fallait car s'il va sauve la damoiselle en détresse, ce n'est pas pour son bon cœur... laissez moi rire ^^ Tu es toujours aussi perspicace ^^ Voici donc la suite qui te plaira autant j'espère ^^ Bisous et à mercredi prochain, une fois que j'aurais posté mon commentaire sur ta fic ^^

Tsukii-Yan: Dès que je vois un commentaire de 3 km de long, je sais directement que c'est toi ^^ Tu veux que j'enlève ma fin alternative alors ? et que je m'en tienne au plan original ? Non le père, ce n'est pas Claude car Claude a un autre rôle... Niark ^w^ bien sur c'est parce que je ne peux le sentir lui... ^^ C'était ça où il n'apparaissait pas ^^ Moi aussi j'aime écrire des phrases comme cela... Je suis pas sure que tu en trouves une dans ce chapitre mais on verra bien ^^ Le but de la phrase avec la vache était de faire rire justement ^^ Oui, on aurait pu croire que Finny avait investi le corps de Sebastian mais Sebby est devenu hyper doué par comme Finny ^^ Et puis comme tu le dis, il a le sexe appeal, la beauté... et l'appuie d'un certain dieu, ça aide ^^ Je me suis beaucoup amusée à décrire la statue de Tanaka ^^ Un chat avec des ailes... même s'il est pas gros le Sebastian, un chat volant aurait un peu de mal à le porter non... Bon je sais que dans Fairy Tail, c'est possible mais bon... Je savais, ou du moins j'espérais, que le coup de Randall te plairait ^^ Deux fois bingo pour le hurlement au fait ^^ Cette semaine a été encore plus juste que la semaine dernière mais j'ai tout de même réussi à poster... Sebastian a du passer par là -_- J'espère que mon histoire t'aidera aussi cette semaine. Bisous et bonne lecture ^^

Magikalie: Je fais super attention au "e" maintenant ^^ Truite apparaitra peut être mais plus dans cet acte ^^ merci pour le compliment pour ma fic, je fais au mieux ^^ Moi aussi je préfère le saumon aux truites ^^ et je préfère aussi Undertaker à Truite ^^ haut la main ! Bien qu'Undy m'est déçue dans le manga... Sebastian ne me déçois jamais lui ! ^^ C'est Sebastian aussi ... Bref, bonne lecture et j'espère que ce chapitre saura te plaire aussi ^^ Bisous

BisSenhi: Oublie Lizzy, c'est pas elle ^^ Mais le mystère va être levé...Ne t'en fais pas, si la relation Hadès/Sebastian est louche, ce n'est pas l'acte que nos héros vont finir ensemble... La relation est normale ^^ Sauf si on le demande une fin alternative de cet acte, cela n'ira pas plus loin que de l'amour paternel ^^ En effet, il ne joue que la comédie dans le cadre de la pièce mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne sont pas en train de tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre... comme tu le verras par une réaction qu'ils auront dans l'interlude ^^ N'oublie pas qu'il semble attiré par Sebastian mais qu'il le considère comme son fils... La relation est bien ambiguë n'est-ce pas ? et toi, veux-tu une fin alternative où ils seront ensemble ? Voici donc la suite ^^ Bonne lecture et bisous, à mercredi prochain ^^

Plumesdecorbeaux: Sebastian, je ne le vois pas autrement qu'en Apollon ^^ Oui, il y en a qui vont bien se rincer l'œil mais qui te dit que Sebastian va vraiment finir avec Ciel dans cet acte ? ^^ qui n'aimerais pas avoir Sebastian auprès de lui ? Mais je suis pas sure que l'on ne ferait que travailler... hum hum... Hannah en mère dévouée, il est vrai que cela semble étrange mais c'était le but... le père n'était pas défini donc non tu n'es pas nul, c'est à toi de choisir... Il n'était pas important au point de lui attribuer le nom d'un personnage à part entière... ^^ Mais cela va être une véritable épreuve... quant à savoir si cela va bien se dérouler, je ne peux te dire qu'une chose: il faut que tu ailles lire pour savoir ^^ La romance ne viendra pas vraiment dans cet acte même si j'ai fait des relations ambiguë, la faute à un auteur que j'adore qui a fait de même dans son livre, Grrr ! Mais tu verras une amélioration notable des relations entre nos deux héros dans la prochaine interlude ^^ Bonne lecture et gros bisous ^^ je t'adore ^^ à mercredi prochain après que je t'ai reviewé ^^

Scène5 : Complot et trahison.

Sebastian slaloma entre les arbres pour atteindre au plus vite l'origine du cri. Il déboucha alors sur une grande clairière au centre de laquelle un petit étang prenait forme grâce à l'eau s'écoulant d'une cascade.

Au début, il ne perçut rien d'anormal, jusqu'à ce qu'une famille de rouge gorge s'envole au loin, effrayée par quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait toujours pas voir. Il ne dut cependant pas attendre longtemps pour enfin apercevoir un géant qui déboucha des bois, tenant entre ses griffes une demoiselle en détresse.

Du géant, mis à part sa taille impressionnante, il pouvait discerner les contours d'un chiton blanc qui masquait des parties de son anatomie qui devaient être effroyables aux yeux d'un simple humain. Il avait des cheveux noirs légèrement en bataille et un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. Ses yeux jaunes se cachaient derrière des lunettes carrées mais on pouvait y voir un brin de méchanceté y briller.

Sa proie était une jeune femme aux longs cheveux rouges qui portait aussi des fines lunettes retenues par un mince cordon sur lequel on pouvait deviner des petites têtes de morts. Elle portait une robe rouge, entrouverte sur le coté jusqu'à la taille, puis retenue par une ceinture de couleur rouge, elle aussi, pour finir par un décolleté et de courtes manches au dessus de la taille. Un collier rouge ornait son cou. Elle se débattait furieusement contre son agresseur en hurlant d'une voix aigue.

- Lâche-moi, sale brute ! Je ne deviendrais jamais ta fiancée ! Je me réserve pour le prince de mes rêves alors ne touche pas à ma pureté de jeune pucelle !

Sebastian apparut alors devant le monstre avec un sourire sadique sur les lèvres : il va enfin pouvoir se donner à fond sans blesser personne, mis à part le monstre, ce qui n'importait à personne…

- Eh bien, monsieur, il serait aimable de votre part de lâcher la demoiselle, qui ne semble pas apprécier votre compagnie.

Le Géant, que l'on appellera Claude pour éviter trop de répétitions pénibles, lui ria au nez. Il est vrai que même si Sebastian était très grand et musclé, il ne faisait pas le poids, en apparence du moins, face à Claude. La jeune femme le fusilla du regard : il pensait s'occuper de son agresseur en le faisant rire ? Elle lui lâcha sèchement.

- Ecoute, mon grand, tu es bien mignon mais je ne voudrais pas qu'il abime ta jolie frimousse en te battant à plate couture, alors je vais m'occuper de mes petites affaires toute seule. Tchao, Tchao !

Mais Sebastian n'avait jamais laissé personne lui dicter sa conduite, même lorsqu'il était encore ignorant de sa véritable identité. Il ne laisserait donc pas une vulgaire femme lui apprendre où était sa place, aussi courageuse soit-elle. D'un air décidé, il prit avec poigne le bras du monstre et lui fit, sans difficulté aucune, une clé de sol dans le dos. Puis, il le bascula en arrière, ne le retenant que de sa seule force pour qu'il ne tombe pas sur lui, pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille des mots susurrés avec sadisme et plaisir malsain.

- Maintenant veux-tu bien lâcher la demoiselle si tu veux pouvoir encore te regarder dans une glace dans l'avenir ? A moins que tu ne tiennes tellement à ce que je te refasse le portrait… Remarque se ne sera pas une perte de temps…

Claude n'eut pas d'autres choix que de lâcher la demoiselle en détresse, qui partit se réfugier sur la berge pour laisser les deux êtres régler le problème entre eux. Claude attrapa Sebastian par la cheville de sa main libre et tira dessus tant qu'il put. Sebastian finit par relâcher sa prise pour pouvoir se défendre. Mais, il n'eut pas le loisir d'avoir le temps de se sauver avant que Claude ne l'envoie valdingué vers la cascade. Il se prit de plein fouet la paroi rocheuse. S'il n'avait pas possédé du sang divin, il aurait été si sonné par le coup et sa violence, qu'il ne se serait pas redressé tout de suite. Mais, il s'agissait de Sebastian et, même s'il était plus qu'à moitié mortel, ou démon, ce qu'il ignorait encore, il restait tout de même le fils de Zeus.

Un filet de sueur et de sang coula doucement le long de son visage mais un sourire sadique et mauvais étira ses lèvres et ses yeux flamboyèrent, révélant une partie de cette personnalité qu'il savait cacher de reste du temps. Il s'approcha du géant tranquillement, pour lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas peur puis le provoqua, comme il adorait le faire en tout temps et en toute situation :

- En bien, mon petit bonhomme, tu as de la force dans les bras, tu as mangé du lion à diner ?

Le géant Claude gronda tout un chapelet d'injures incompréhensibles et tourna son regard coléreux vers l'insecte qui lui barrait la route. Il le prit une nouvelle fois entre ses mains, telle une poupée de chiffon, et l'enserra pour l'écrabouiller. Si Sebastian ressentit quelque chose, il n'en montra rien et, bientôt, on vit de lourdes gouttes de sueur dégouliné du visage du géant… Sebastian fit un geste flou et rapide et celui-ci le laissa tomber une fois de plus au sol, en se tenant la main d'où un liquide sombre s'écoulait. Sebastian agit une fois de plus avec efficacité et vivacité en tordant le bras non blessé pour qu'il ne puisse plus se retourner contre lui.

Hélas, tout à sa mission, il avait oublié que le géant était doté de pieds, qui se retrouvèrent dans son estomac, le re-projetant contre la paroi rocheuse de la cascade qui grinça sous le choc, tout en lui coupant la respiration et en lui écrasant l'estomac. L'eau s'écoulant de la roche le revigora et lui redonna une vision claire. Il se releva, plus difficilement que la première fois, avec un beau bleu florissant sur son visage sublime, donnant un air de casse cou à son image, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à la jeune femme à la chevelure rouge qui observait, bien à l'abri, le duel.

Sebastian s'approche avec vitesse et astuce pour ne pas risquer de recevoir d'autres coups. Il saisit l'une de ses jambes et la tira brusquement, provoquant un mouvement de levier qui fit tomber son adversaire. Une fois au sol, Sebastian sauta sur son dos à des endroits précis pour lui bloquer les muscles du corps qui pourrait encore servir au géant pour se défendre.

Ensuite, quand il vit le regard blanc de peur de son ennemi, il le prit par la main et le souleva comme s'il était fait de plume, pour le faire tournoyer à son tour dans les airs avant de le faire atterrir lui aussi sur la cascade, dont la parois explosa sous le choc, créant une grotte dans la profondeur était encore indéterminé. La masse que formait alors le géant tenta alors de bouger mais finit par s'effondrer de nouveau au sol : Sebastian avait gagné.

La jeune femme qu'il avait sauvée se précipita sur lui mais il la repoussa quand elle voulu se jeter dans ses bras pour le remercier.

- Mon sauveur, mon héro… Merci de m'avoir secourue ! Mais quel nom se cache-t-il sous ce si joli minois ?

Sebastian leva les yeux au ciel mais admit tout de même de lui répondre : il s'agissait là de l'une des premières règles de politesse du code d'honneur des héros.

- e m'appelle Sebastian Michaelis, demoiselle. Quel est donc le nom qui se cache derrière ses grands yeux vert/jaune emplis de curiosité ?

La jeune femme faillit lui fondre dans les bras tant elle aimait sa voix et le sex-appeal qu'il dégageait. Sa voix tenta de se faire sexy et attirante, pour que son sauveur lui tombe dans les bras, mais le résultat final ne fut pas celui escompté : sa voix était plus suraigüe et inconstante.

- Oh, mon Sebby-chou ! Je m'appelle Megara mais tu peux m'appeler Meg si tu veux ^^ Je vais même t'avouer mon vrai nom, mais tu dois le garder secret n'est-ce pas ? C'est Grell, mon cœur ^^

Sebastian se demandait encore sur quel phénomène il était tombé mais il sentait qu'il aurait besoin de Meg, il décida alors de faire semblant d'être intéressé par elle, pour en obtenir ce qu'il voulait au moment venu. Mais, il ne dépasserait pas certaines limites avec elle : il ne le faisait que lorsqu'une jeune femme l'intéressait…

Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et Sebastian dut se séparer de Grell, au grand désespoir de cette dernière, même si lui en était plutôt soulagé tellement elle était collante : ce n'était pas tout de sauver une jeune femme en détresse, même si maintenant il le regrettait un peu, cela ne ferait pas de lui le héro qu'il voulait devenir bien que ce fut son premier pas vers cette destinée. Maintenant, il fallait qu'il affronte d'autres dangers car, une fois bien entrainer, rien en vaut d'apprendre sur le terrain. Il partit alors pour la plus grande des villes, mis à part la capitale : Edonis, la ville aux milles dangers, la ville aux milles rires, la ville aux milles divertissements…

Peu après que son sauveur se soit envolé pour d'autres contrées et d'autres puérils, Grell se retrouva seule au milieu de la clairière. Elle assista au redressement du géant mais peut lui importait car il s'agissait là que d'un instrument entre les mains de son maître. Un maitre qui apparut devant elle dans un feu bleu de taille humaine. Un sourire légèrement sarcastique éclairant son visage, il salua son pion d'une remarque piquante :

- Megara, quel talent d'actrice dit moi ! Tu as réussi à convaincre mon neveu de te sauver… J'ai bien cru que tu ne réussirais pas. On va plutôt dire que tu as de la voix et que tu as servi de cobaye… Sinon je ne pourrais m'expliquer ton exploit !

- Mais c'est que vous êtes très aimable, Hadès, lorsque vous sortez de votre antre sombre…

- Attention, n'oublie pas à qui tu parles !

- Excusez-moi, mon seigneur ! ricana Grell, avec mauvaise foie.

Ciel décida de ne pas y prendre plus attention car il avait plus urgent à faire : convaincre Sebastian de ne pas interagir dans les affaires divines pour éviter qu'il ne souffre de sa décision et ne tente de l'en empêcher pour protéger ses parents, ce qu'il comprendrait mais dont il ne pourrait l'en protéger. Grell ne lui servirait qu'à cela. Il avait besoin d'elle et c'est uniquement pour cela qu'il la supportait, du bout des doigts, possédant ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux : son âme.

- Où en es-tu donc dans notre affaire ?

- J'ai commencé par prendre contact puis je vais le rejoindre à Edonis pour « tomber » dessus, comme par hasard. Je vais alors commencer à parler avec lui et glisser dans la conversation quelques uns des éléments qui nous intéressent.

- Bien, je vais te laisser à tes manipulations alors, ma petite marionnette…

Ciel disparut avec un éclat de rire devant la tête démontée qu'il laissa sur le visage de Grell : ce n'était que ce qu'elle était pour lui, mais avec des conditions néanmoins, elle devait se limiter à son plan et ne pas tenter de se rapprocher sentimentalement parlant du jeune homme. Mais, Grell ne savait plus que faire, sachant qu'elle ne sera surement pas gagnante à la fin étant donné que Sebastian l'attirait grandement, bien qu'elle c'était jurée qu'il n'en serait rien. Mais, le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore…

Sebastian, qui n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans une grande ville, fut émerveillé devant l'amoncellement, plus ou moins ordonné, des habitations blanchies par la chaux. Il se posa avec Pégase et Phil sur une place où une petite tente était dressée. Curieux de découvrir les habitants de cette ville, il s'en approcha mais, avant même d'en être à une distance raisonnable, une femme en pleurs en sortie et le bouscula sans s'excuser. Sebastian fut plus surpris que fâché par ce manque de politesse et entreprit de ne pas en prendre ombrage : il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à agir ainsi.

D'autant plus intrigué par l'étrange demeure d'où avait émergé la jeune femme, Sebastian s'en approcha avec une motivation renouvelée. Une voix ancienne, tremblotante, mais imposante, sure et ne supportant aucun refus, s'éleva de sous les pans de la tente pour l'appeler :

- Entrez donc jeune homme, votre destin me parait autrement intéressant puisqu'il me murmure pressement à l'oreille.

Sebastian était étrangement attiré par l'antre sombre mais Randall rompit le charme en le tirant vers lui tout en grognant :

- Ne t'éloigne pas de moi, ici, chacun peut te manipuler tant que tu ne connais pas la ville et vouloir te soutirer tout ce que tu possèdes. Regarde !

Phil souleva le voile de la tente et dévoila qu'autour de la vieille femme, plein de sac remplit de babioles, de pièces et d'autres objets en tout genre dont les anciens propriétaires tenaient comme à la prunelle de leurs yeux. Il s'agissait d'un escroc qui dépouillait les gens de leurs objets de valeur en leur prédisant un futur plus qu'incertain et universel.

Dans les ruelles sombres et crasseuses, il vit d'autres personnes plus ou moins étranges et à un tel point qu'il regretta presque les remarques tyranniques et mauvaises de ses anciens voisins, lorsqu'il habitait encore auprès de ses parents adoptifs. Non pas qu'il en avait peur, loin de lui cette idée, mais ces personnes inspiraient la pitié et une pauvreté si ancrée que tout espoir semblait vouloir les fuir à jamais : ils avaient besoin d'un sauveur qui viendrait leur redonner un peu couleur dans leur vie. Et Sebastian espérait bien être cette personne pour que son objectif soit atteint le plus vite possible, même s'il devait pour cela cacher encore sa véritable nature au monde…

Mais tout n'était aussi simple que cela : en effet, dès qu'il se proposait pour exécuter une action ou une autre, il se faisait toujours envoyé sur les roses. Il finit par cesser d'intervenir et de vouloir aider et, comme ces êtres, se désillusionna. Cependant, Randall n'était pas de cette avis et, dès lors que chaque occasion se présentait, envoyait Sebastian sur le front, sachant qu'il n'y arriverait qu'avec persévérance et conviction. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est que Sebastian se rebifferait un jour :

- Lâche-moi, Phil, tu vois bien que c'est sans espoir ici ! Les gens _N_'ont _PAS_ besoin d'un héro : je ne leur servirais à _RIEN_ alors allons nous en d'ici !

- Ecoute moi bien, mon gars, je ne me répèterais pas deux fois : on reste ici et tu fais faire _TOUT_ ce que je vais te dire sans rechigner même si tu ne vois pas l'intérêt à la chose. Tu es venu me sortir de mon trou, maintenant tu assume ta décision ! Allez au boulot !

Sebastian n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire dicter sa conduite mais, pour une fois, il suivit ce que lui dit Phil : sa tirade l'avait tellement prise au dépourvu qu'il ne pensa même pas à répliquer. Ce qui était une première le concernant…

C'est ainsi que son histoire continue, jonglée de haut et de bas plus ou moins douloureux. Mais Ciel ne supportait plus sa détresse ainsi que l'ignorance dont il faisait l'objet malgré sa bonne volonté apparente : il ne savait quels étaient les dessins de son cœur… Il décida alors d'intervenir pour prouver aux humains que si l'espoir peut s'enfuir loin d'eux, est aussi capable de fidélité et peut revenir lorsqu'il brille le plus par son absence…

Son plan prit contenance lorsqu'il vit ses deux pathétiques serviteurs arrivés dans un état pitoyable lors de son appel, comme à chaque fois d'ailleurs : plutôt que de décimer son royaume, autant qu'ils se rendent utiles et provoquent des catastrophes en surface, pour l'intérêt de son neveu, bien évidemment…

- Oh secours aidez moi ! hurla une jeune femme blonde, arrivant en pleurs et trébuchant sur le sol à chacun de ses pas. Mon fils, mon cher enfant, la chair de la chair, est coincé sous dans une caverne dont l'entrée c'est ébouée. Je vous en pris, je vous en supplie, aidez moi : il est tout ce qui me reste au monde !

Mais nul dans la rue n'y prit plus attention que cela : les malheurs étaient courants dans la cité. Seulement, et heureusement pour elle, tout le monde n'était pas atteint de surdité dans le monde : en entendant hurler son malheur, Sebastian, n'écoutant que son bon cœur et les récriminations de Randall, mit de côté ses préjugés et doutes et se précipita vers la miséreuse femme pour tenter de lui porter secours. Phil, pendant son temps là, rassembla la foule avec des propos éloquents et manipulateurs.

- Mes frères, mes amis, peut être que le temps des héros n'est pas encore révolu. Voyez ce jeune homme, si courageux, qui tente de porter de secours à cette personne dont il ignorait jusqu'à même son existence il ya quelques minutes. Venez donc voir de vos propres yeux si un miracle peut encore avoir lieu, venez…

Bien entendu, la foule fut hypnotisée par ses paroles et le suivi comme un troupeau de moutons suit son berger. Ils assistèrent alors au premier véritable exploit de Sebastian : il escalada la montagne de pierre et, parvenu en haut, donna un coup de poing pile au centre du monticule. Le choc combiné à la force de Sebastian, créa une brèche qui se propagea jusqu'au sol, écartant sur les deux cotés de l'éboulement pour libérer un passage vers la sortie et ainsi sauver la vie de l'enfant prisonnier.

La foule le regarda avec des yeux ronds et une flamme vacillante brilla de nouveau au cœur de leurs prunelles autrefois hantées par la peur, la souffrance et la misère : l'espoir. Mais cet instant fut bien éphémère et chacun retourna à son morne quotidien : si Sebastian avait gagné une bataille, il lui restait encore la guerre à gagner…

Ciel intervient une fois de plus pour convaincre les mortels de leur besoin de croire de nouveau en un héro. Il convoqua alors une réunion infernale pour demander des idées à ses généraux. Finny proposa une plante carnivore mais ce n'était pas assez terrifiant pour le rôle qu'elle devrait jouer. Bard proposa une explosion de volcan mais Ciel trouvait ça trop dangereux pour les mortels et il ne souhaitait pas encombré d'autant plus les portes de la mort déjà surpeuplées d'âmes attendant d'être jugées. Non, le plan qu'il adopta fut celui de Charon qui proposa de se servir de l'un de ses monstres domptés et fidèles qu'il gardait dans les coins sombres de son royaume à l'abri des regards. Ciel réfléchit longuement avant de finalement porter son choix sur…

Un hurlement retentit une seconde fois dans la lumière du jour et un jeune garçon frêle et petit courrait dans les rues comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses. Ses pas le menèrent directement au demi-diable, demi-dieu qu'était devenu Sebastian. Ce fut Randall qui le vit le premier et il ne laissa pas le loisir à Sebastian de s'échapper et le jeune diable divin regretta en ce moment d'avoir un jour été sortir Phil de sa tanière…

Sebastian se retrouva alors seul devant une sorte de serpent géant qui crachait sa fureur dans un marécage à deux lieues du village. Son public se trouvait très loin derrière, apeuré et le regardant comme s'il était fou d'aller affronter seul un tel monstre. Sebastian sortit d'on ne sait où six couteaux d'argent qui lança avec habilité et vitesse vers la tête du serpent. Il lui coupa net la tête avant que chacun de ses couteaux ne lui reviennent en main comme un boomerang. Seulement cela était trop simple, surtout pour lui, pour que cela réussisse la première fois…

Bientôt, alors qu'il tournait le dos au monstre, un hurlement féminin le sauva de justesse lorsqu'il se retourna pour voir un monstre bien vivant, mais qui, à la place de sa tête, s'en trouvait doté de deux à présent. Sebastian comprit très vite que lui couper la tête ne serait plus suffisant pour mettre hors d'état de nuire. Il réfléchit longuement tout en occupant le monstre en lui crevant les yeux à l'aide de ses lames : si les têtes repoussaient, ses yeux ne pouvaient pas guérir tant qu'il ne les avait pas de nouveau tranchées… Il vit alors une lumière briller au loin, comme pour l'appeler, et il comprit bien vite qu'il s'agissait de l'aide que cet être divin inconnu lui apportait à chaque fois qu'il en avait besoin. Mais à peine eut-il comprit que la fameuse lumière s'éteignit et il se tourna alors vers Phil, sa voix ayant les intonations de l'urgence que la situation imposait :

- Du feu ! Donne-moi du feu !

Phil ne comprit pas ce qu'il dit car il était trop loin et il n'osait pas s'approcher plus que nécessaire de l'ennemi de Sebastian. Celui-ci fit reculer le serpent qui siffla de rage et lui faucha les jambes avec sa queue. Au moment même où le serpent commençait à s'enrouler autour de sa poitrine, une flamme jaillit du sol et enflamma d'une étincelle bleue l'arbre le plus proche de lui. Sebastian embrasa alors une branche qu'il attrapa du bout des doigts. La branche ne s'alluma que lorsque le serpent commença à resserrer ses anneaux au niveau de ses poumons, commençant à l'étouffer, pour pouvoir ensuite le manger. C'est ce moment que choisit Sebastian pour lui couper de nouveau ses têtes, avant de les cautérisés avec la flamme bleue contenue sur la branche rougie.

Chacun retint son souffle pendant plusieurs minutes mais, quand les têtes restèrent coupées, sans repoussées, chacun hurla de joie et embrassa son voisin.

Ciel vit revenir auprès de lui son hydre qui se mit à pleurer à ses pieds : elle n'était pas mauvaise à l'origine, mais elle avait du jouer son rôle pour complaire à son maitre. Ciel lui jeta un os puis la renvoya dans son antre. Il était pleinement satisfait du résultat, même s'il avait du intervenir pour éviter de se retrouver plus tôt que prévu en présence de son neveu…

Les muses entrèrent alors de nouveau en scène pour se mettre à chanter les exploits de celui qui devint peu à peu un héro reconnu de tous :

- C'est irréel, c'est mortel,

On croirait qu'il a des ailes,

Il vole si haut dans le ciel,

Sebastian

En arrière fond, comme pour une scène de théâtre, on voyait défiler des scènes de combat où, peu à peu, Sebastian gagnait confiance, réussite et gloire. Ciel intervenait de moins en moins jusqu'au un jour où il n'eut plus à intervenir du tout. Si, au début, ce dernier sortait chacun de ses monstres de l'ombre, ce fut ensuite de vrais monstres, non domptés par le seigneur des morts, que Sebastian affrontât mais il ne craignait plus pour la vie de son cher neveu…

- De Dieu en Démon,

Il a changé de nom,

C'est un champion !

Sebastian voyait ses yeux se changer en flammes lorsqu'il se battait, ce qui lui valut le surnom de Démon. Mais nul n'avait cru si bien penser car Ciel avait oublié trois éléments dans sa potion pour rendre Sebastian véritablement humain : un rayon de soleil, une goutte du lait d'Héra et, le plus important de tous, un fragment du plus profond sentiment qu'il était lui-même capable de ressentir : l'amour… Du fait, au lieu de devenir un demi -mortel ou un mortel tout simplement, Sebastian était devenu un Diable, le Diable… Mais Ciel ignorait cet état de fait et, seul lors des ces combats, Sebastian laissait entrevoir une âme qui était autre que celle d'un simple humain. Ce qui expliquait aussi sa force, sa vitesse et ses autres qualités qu'un simple être humain ne possédait pas aussi développées.

- Il ne faut pas que tu pètes un câble,

Si jamais, face à lui, tu es incapable,

Car oui, il s'agit bien du Diable !

Sebastian

Des cadavres s'entassaient derrière lui à tel point que l'on ne les comptait même plus. Nul héros n'avait réussi à se faire admirer comme Sebastian le fut. Il affronta un lion dont la peau était invincible, et qui terrifiait les habitants des villages plus petits qu'Edonis, Athènes ou autres grandes villes. Sebastian eut raison de lui en l'étranglant tout simplement en se servant de sa force surhumaine.

Mais, ce qui était non dit, et que tous ignorait : c'est que Sebastian avait depuis longtemps maitrisé le monstre rien qu'avec son regard de braise, si déterminé et terrifiant. Si nul humain ne pouvait y résister, nul monstre ne pouvait s'y soustraire non plus… Tel était l'apanage de son statut de semi démon. Il était devenu le Diable : alliance entre le divin et le malin, il était donc plus fort que n'importe qui… Bien que tout cela était encore ignoré par tous, même par lui…

- De Dieu en Démon,

Il a changé de nom,

C'est un champion !

Sebastian continua ses exploits qui devinrent ce qui fut appelé les douze travaux de Sebastian, bien que le chiffre ne soit considéré que comme symbolique étant donné que le nombre des monstres vaincus par notre Diable de Héro ne se comptait plus tellement le chiffre était élevé.

Mais, si Sebastian ne faisait pas toutes ses actions pour la gloire et la richesse, la seule chose qu'il souhaitait étant d'investir l'Olympe, il ne cracha pas sur le succès et l'argent que cela lui apportait. Cela ne servait que d'autant plus à appuyer sa domination sur la population humaine : domination due à l'admiration… une arme forgée d'espoir est plus dangereuse que celle forgée de peur car elle entraine des tensions qui auraient pu le faire tomber…

- Lorsqu'enfin il sourit,

C'est que tout est fini,

On entrevoit le paradis,

Sebastian

Un véritable commerce avait lieu sur ses exploits. Des figurines de terres glaises peintes de couleur vive se vendaient sur les marchés ainsi que d'autres produits plus ou moins recommandables. Phil n'avait jamais aussi heureux et fier de son élève depuis… depuis très longtemps. Mais, il ne connaitrait pas de repos tant que son héro n'avait pas atteint son objectif : il avait si souvent été cruellement déçu qu'il resterait sur ses gardes jusqu'au bout cette fois…

Nos cinq muses s'effacèrent de nouveau de la scène pour laisser une nouvelle fois la place à l'histoire. Mais ce ne fut pas sans que Spocky fasse une danse de castagnettes devant les spectateurs abasourdis. Willy revient au plus vite pour la trainer derrière elle en grommelant qu'elle était vraiment très immature malgré son âge plutôt avancé. Willy reçu à son tour une pique comme quoi elle était trop coincée mais nous ne pûmes en entendre plus l'histoire reprenant son cours…

Nous abandonnons un peu notre héro pour se tourner vers son protecteur et vers Megara, qui étaient en pleine dispute.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas encore auprès de lui à tout lui expliquer ? Tu sais que tout n'est qu'une question de temps maintenant, met-toi vite au travail !

- Je croyais que le temps importait peu pour les dieux immortels !

Des flammes bleues brillaient dans le regard saphir du dieu des morts… Megara se ratatina sur elle-même : le dieu faisait vraiment peur lorsqu'il se mettait en colère…. Elle lui dit alors, avec beaucoup de réticence :

- D'accord, je vais y aller… Au moins je le reverrais comme cela… Le convaincre ne devrait pas être trop difficile, j'espère…

- Tu connais le prix de ta réussite ma chère…

Ciel disparut s'occuper de ses petites affaires dans une flamme bleuté. Grell soupira : non, il ne voulait pas aider Ciel, même si son âme en était le prix mais elle devait lui faire croire qu'elle était pleine de bonne volonté si elle ne voulait pas affronter les ombres enflammées qui régnaient sur le tartare… Elle trahissait Ciel pour le bien de Sebastian, du moins elle le pensait…car elle ne savait pas tout : un dieu ne donne pas tous les filins de son plan à une simple mortelle. Les idées noires pleins la tête, Grell prit la direction d'Edonis où se trouvait son fameux champion aux yeux de braises…

Du haut des cieux, Tanaka entendit les clameurs qui rendaient grâce à son fils et il osa aller le voir pour le féliciter, convaincu qu'il était que son fils avait compris et lui avait pardonné. Il prit une apparence de mortel puis s'approcha en douce de la tente toujours occupée par son fils puis y pénétra. Il y trouva Sebastian qui se détendait, assis sur son lit, en lisant un livre à la couverture verte où il distingua un cavalier de la même couleur. Il leva les yeux à son entrée et soupira : encore un intrus fanatique surement.

- Qui êtes vous et que me voulez-vous ?

- Je suis venu incognito pour te féliciter mon fils, ho ho ho.

- Père…

Son ton voulait tout dire à la fois mais en même temps restait occulte quand à ses véritables pensées.

- Je réitère ma question : que me veux-tu ?

- Je te l'ais dit, Sebastian, je suis venu pour prendre de tes nouvelles et te féliciter de ton succès. Ho ho ho. Tu vas bientôt pouvoir nous rejoindre là haut. Ho ho ho

- Mais qui t'a dit que si je suis devenu un héro c'est pour vous rejoindre ? Tu daigne enfin prendre de mes nouvelles alors que cela fait plusieurs mois que tu m'as, une fois encore, ignoré ? Ce n'est pas la peine de prendre cette peine, je m'en sors très bien tout seul !

- Mais tu es mon fils ! Ho ho ho !

- Tu en as une drôle de manière de prendre soin de moi ! Je ne savais pas que c'était comme cela que tu t'occupais de tes enfants… !

Un silence régna encore un moment dans la tente pendant que Tanaka observait attentivement Sebastian. Il reprend alors la parole, doucement et gentiment, pour donner le résultat de son observation.

- Mon fils, il te reste encore des progrès à faire avant d'atteindre la perfection qui te mènera à devenir un héro divin. Ho ho ho. Peut être que d'ici là, tu m'auras enfin pardonné… Ho ho ho

- Que me manque-t-il donc, père ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire, mon fils, il faut que tu le découvres par toi-même pour que tu gagnes la valeur nécessaire à faire de toi un dieu. Ho ho ho. Je ne peux rien faire de plus pour toi en ce sens, je suis désolé. Ho ho ho.

- En bref, tu es aussi inutile que d'habitude ! Ça change beaucoup dis moi !

Sebastian quitta sa tente en le saluant froidement pour aller calmer sa colère sur quelques monstres…

Il butta violemment contre une personne qui allait y pénétrer et, s'il n'avait pas acquis des reflexes pour la rattraper, il l'aurait laissé tomber au sol. Il s'aperçut bien vite qu'il s'agissait de Megara et il prit sur lui pour ne pas l'envoyer promener virulemment.

- Bonjour Grell, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

Cette dernière prit cette demande comme un consentement à sa décision et décida de ne plus lui cacher ses sentiments. Elle se frotta contre lui comme un chat cherchant la chaleur et lui murmurant des mots doux, plus ou moins osés. Mais Sebastian n'était pas du même avis, et n'était pas le moins du monde intéressé par elle, elle était même la dernière avec qui il aimerait faire sa vie ! Plutôt retourner vivre avec les dieux !

Lorsque Grell comprit qu'elle n'utilisait pas la bonne tactique, elle décida d'exécuter une partie du plan initialement prévu mais pas dans les mêmes termes. Elle évoqua alors quelques réminiscences de la mémoire de Sebastian pour réussir à capter son attention.

- Tu n'as jamais senti que quelqu'un veillait sur toi et t'aidait dans les moments les plus difficiles de ta vie ?

Sebastian la regarda avec un regain d'intérêt qui, pour une fois, n'était pas doublé de dégout…

- Si, bien sur, pourquoi donc ?

- Je connais la personne, ou plutôt le dieu, qui tenait ce rôle dans l'ombre…

- De qui s'agit-il ?

- De mon maitre, qui est diablement sexy lorsqu'il se met en colère et qui s'intéresse à toi pour des raisons pas très spirituelles…

Grell faisait exprès d'essayer de dégouter Sebastian de Ciel pour que ce dernier croit qu'elle avait tout fait en sa faveur mais que si Sebastian n'adhérait pas en sa faveur, ce n'était pas son du… Son plan marcha que trop bien car Sebastian devient autant dégouté du maitre que de l'esclave…

- Qui est-ce que je m'égare en route lorsque je le croiserais ?

- Le seigneur des morts : Hadès ou Ciel de son vrai prénom, ironique n'est-ce pas ?

Sebastian n'ajouta rien mais nota soigneusement le nom dans son esprit.

- Que me veut-il, mis à part ces choses très…explicites… ?

- Que tu l'aides dans son plan ultime. Mais, ne m'en demande pas plus il m'a seulement ordonné de te convaincre, c'est tout !

- Bien alors je n'ai plus rien à faire avec toi ! Parfait, tu lui diras que quelques soient ses plans, je ne me joindrais jamais à un être tel que lui.

Le malentendu c'est si vite formé que Sebastian ignora les véritables intentions de Ciel et ce dernier ignorera surement quelles étaient les vraies motivations de Sebastian pour son refus. Mais, tout cela faisait parti du plan de Grell pour se l'approprier et pour que son cher Sebastian la sauve du courroux du dieu en colère… Bien sur, elle n'avait pas tout prévu…

_A suivre..._

Une petite review ? J'ai glissé un roman et un manga dans ce chapitre, saurez-vous retrouvez des quels je parle ? Bonne semaine et bisous à toutes mes petites conteuse ou conteurs ^^


	19. Acte III, Scène 6

Bonchoir à tous, je m'excuse tout d'abord de ne poster que maintenant car j'ai eut une très dure journée... Je m'excuse aussi s'il ya des incohérence car je n'ai pas eut le temps de faire ma relecture habituelle. Dès que je l'aurais fait, je la posterais avec les modifications et merci encore de votre compréhension. Je lève dans une dernière fois le rideau sur l'acte III qui se termine aujourd'hui. La semaine prochaine vous aurez le droit à la troisième interlude. D'ici là... Bonne lecture à tous et à mercredi prochain ^^

Tsukki-Yan: Et oui, tu as été la première ^^ cette semaine on verra bien ^^ Pour pégase je suis d'accord mais ne t'inquiète pas il va y avoir une recru d'essence de chats dans les 3 prochains actes alors Sebastian sera comblé et Ciel...je me passe de commentaires ^^ J'espère que ma fin alternative te plaira même si j'ai conscience d'avoir été sadique... tu comprendras en la lisant ^^ Je suis super ravie pour Claude qu'il t'es plu *grand sourire bien sadique et machiavélique* Personne ne l'aime lui de tout façon ! ^w^ Je" suis ravie que tu es postée ton commentaire en deux partie aussi, cela prouve à quel point tu aimes ma fic ^^ C'est vrai que j'ai eut le cœur serré pour la cascade... non je blague ^^ mais pour Sebby... un tout ti peu en fait ! niark ^^ Claude par contre... je te laisse deviner étant donné que je suis l'auteure ^^ Ah la la... Hadès Hadès Hadès... ou devrais-je plutôt dire Ciel... Ciel... Sebastian au grand cœur... bien trouvé n'est-ce pas ? Bien sur il n'en ais rien comme tu le verras très vite ^^ En effet il s'agissait bien de l'hydre ^^ Bravo ^^ N'empêche que j'ai été vachement sympa avec Ciel pour une fois et c'est Sebastian qui a un peu morfler... T'en fait pas je vais me rattraper... Niark ^^ Sebastian ? Insolent ? Mais tu as vu un peu le père qu'il a ? Moi je dis qu'il est quand même rester poli car il y en a certain qui ne serait pas aussi sympa que lui ! ^^ Grell te outre... c'est Grell quoi ! Tu es vraiment celle qui me fait les plus long commentaires... on va dire que je te réponds en conséquence aussi^^ XD. Bonne lecture et gros bisous ^^

Lottie Anonyme:  c'est vrai que je trouve ça plus sympa avec un prénom devant ^^ Ca aurait pu être William mais j'avais déjà le rôle parfait en tête ^^ Niark ! Moi non plus j'aime pas du tout Claude... mais je crois que cela c'ets vu, non ? Et oui, megara et Grell ne font qu'un... ou une dans cet acte ^^ Je n'ai pas penser au tome 3 mais maintenant que j'y pense, c'est vrai que cela fait un petit clin d'oeil... Je crois que cette partie de mon chapitre a marquer beaucoup de monde... ^^ L'idée m'est venue de ma tête ^^ XD non sans blague de mon inspiration, ma passion pour la lecture, mes sentiments... un peu de ma personnalité en fait ^^ du bon coté je crois ^^ Les titre sont très bien trouvé mais si j'ai gardé les titres originales, c'était fait exprès ^^ Sinon je me serais très bien amusé moi aussi à trouver de nouveaux titres... Continue à me donner tes idées pour me faire rire ! ^^ Voici donc la suite, un peu plus tard que d'habitude, je suis vraiment désolée... Bisous et à mercredi prochain... ^^

Magikalie: On devrait former à nous toute le fan club de "A bas Claude !" ^^ Bien sur, les saumons ne sont pas du tout comparable à des sushis...! Pour Undertaker, je suis d'accord: chacun ses gouts ! Moi j'adore son humour et ses sautes d'humeurs. Il est tout simplement génial mais je préfère Sebastian et ses légendaires piques vis à vis de Ciel... Bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain ^^

BloodyNeko-Chan: Bien alors je tiens mon super repas pour la troisième interlude ^^ Et oui, je suis très sympa avec Ciel dans cet acte... trop sympa comme tu le verras par la suite... ça cache toujours quelque chose ^^ A bas Claude ! Tu as vu à quel point je pouvais l'aimer moi aussi... C'est ironique bien sur ^^ Sebastian ne peut pas mourir... c'est Sebastian quoi... mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il ne peut pas ou pourra pas souffrir un peu... note bien le futur ^^ J'ai trouvé aussi que l'apparition de Ciel en jetait... Il va avoir les chevilles qui vont gonflée après ça... -_-" J'adore ta comparaison au troupeau de moutons ^^ Énorme ^^ J'aime bien que tu dises que ça finit trop vite étant donné que ça me fait 11 pages de Word ^^ Ca me fait plaisir. Là tu auras le droit à 13 pages de Word... Bonne lecture et j'essayerais de poster mon commentaire avant samedi mais je te dis tout de suite que j'ai adoré ton chapitre comme d'habitude! Bisous !

Plumesdecorbeaux: Grell, un rôle important... si on veut ^^ A ces pensées explicites... je me suis amusée aussi à les sous entendre ^^ Tu verras dans ma fin alternative à quel point la chaleur lui est montée à la tête même si j'ai coupé à une fin sadique... Tu en auras plus dans une interlude ne t'en fais pas... D'ailleurs la prochaine devrait un peu bouger... Mais tout le monde à une face cachée qu'il garde pour lui, normalement ^^ Voici alors mon chapitre ne espérant qu'il te plaira... Merci et gros bisous. A mercredi prochain ^^

BisSenshi: Je m'incline face à ton compliment, merci ^^ C'est succin mais clair et précis: merci ^^ Bonne lecture et gros bisous ^^

Bocchan-Chan: Tu as vu en plus quelle proie... lol ^^ Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi au sujet du Claudo (j'adore aussi ton surnom que je vais une foi de plus adopté ^^) Qui ne serait pas réceptive avec Sebastian ? oui mais Zeus n'est pas réputé pour être très futé non plus ^^ Pour Sebastian et Ciel, je ne pourrais mieux dire. Pour les Livres il s'agissait de Cavalier vert (mon chouchou du moment: le livre qu'était en train de lire Sebastian lorsque Tanaka est arrivé) et Tsubasa réservoir Chronicle: le nom de la grande ville ^^ Voilà. Bisous et à mercredi prochain ^^

Scène 6 : Le destin du Diable

Grell se voyait déjà voler à travers les cieux en compagnie de Sebastian pour atteindre un endroit inaccessible au dieu des morts et où son chevalier servant la protègerait au puéril de sa vie. Tout cela aurait pu être possible, avec des réserves néanmoins, si notre dieu de la mort préféré ne c'était pas trompé dans la formule de son élixir mortel… Ainsi, au lieu de tomber à genoux à pieds de Grell, comme celle-ci l'avait prévu, Sebastian s'éloigna d'elle comme s'il avait complètement occulté sa présence, ce qui était tout à fait le cas…

- Sebastian, tu ne reste pas avec moi pour me protéger de la fureur d'Hadès quand il va apprendre ma trahison ?

L'interpellé se retourna avec un sourire sadique flottant sur ses lèvres et ses yeux brillants d'une lueur inquiétante et envoutante.

- Pourquoi donc te sauverais-je, je ne t'ais jamais rien demandé : j'aurais bien su un jour à qui j'avais affaire ! Je ne te dois rien et tu n'es rien pour moi… Maintenant, ce qui t'arrive m'importe peu.

- Mais, tu es un héro : tu dois sauver les demoiselles en détresse ! s'exclama Grell, indignée et désespérée.

Le sourire cruel de Sebastian s'agrandit alors qu'il lui répliqua de sa plus belle voix :

- Oui, peut être mais je ne dois sauver que les innocents des griffes des monstres, les traitresses des mains d'un dieu n'entre pas dans ce critère… Sur ce je te laisse te débrouiller avec tes problèmes. Au revoir…

Sebastian accentua encore plus sa réponse en lui faisant un petit signe d'au revoir avec la main puis en partant vers l'origine de nouveau cri, non sans un rire froid et méprisant.

Grell crut que le ciel lui était tombé sur la tête… Cela arrivera mais pour l'instant elle était toujours vivante… du moins le croyait-elle… Elle courut dans la forêt toute proche, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues sans retenues… Mais, malgré tout, elle ne parvenait pas à détester Sebastian : elle pensait qu'il agissait ainsi parce qu'il ne voulait pas le faire plus de mal au jour le jour quand il risquera sa vie en combattant des monstres… Grell se persuada tellement de cet état de fait qu'elle finit par y croire dur comme fer. Elle sécha ses larmes et tenta d'élaborer un plan pour lui prouver qu'il avait tord…

Elle se retrouva bien vite dans une clairière où un petit temps avait été dressé en l'honneur d'Aphrodite. Une magnifique fontaine aux eaux cristallines lui renvoie une image faussée d'elle-même étant si belle qu'elle ne se reconnait plus. Son cœur s'empli alors de joie et de sérénité, vertu propagée par la fontaine, et elle se met à chanter une chansonnette calmant son amour à Sebastian.

- Hadès m'avait pourtant interdit,

De tomber amoureuse de lui,

Mais comment lui résister,

Il est beau à s'en damner…

Les Shinigamuses réapparaissent sous la forme se petites statuettes de cupidons décorant la fontaine dédiée à la déesse Laua pour intervenir et faire régner de nouveau la vérité :

- Arrête de te fourvoyer,

Il ne t'a jamais aimé,

Ouvres enfin tes yeux,

Car tu ne peux faire mieux…

Grell ignora royalement les Shinigamuses en continuant elle-même à chanter sa chanson, convaincu qu'elle était de son mensonge à elle-même…

- Qui vais-je donc devoir tromper,

Pour enfin son cœur le gagner ?

Mais pourquoi j'ai donc si peur,

D'être encore induite en erreur ?

Les Shinigamuses font apparaitre des images de scènes passées dans l'eau afin de la forcer à voir la vérité en face mais, rien n'y fait : on est une imbécile jusqu'au bout où on ne l'est pas du tout…

- Si le dieu des enfers,

T'avais interdit de le faire,

Il ne fallait pas succomber,

Surtout quand il t'a rejetée.

Grell haussa de plus en plus la voix, jusqu'à faire fuir les oiseaux de terreur afin de couvrir le murmure des déesses mais c'est comme lorsque l'on veut faire taire la voix de la raison, elle revient toujours avec plus de force et de conviction… Tout cela mena alors à un duo de chansons, pour le moins opposées, entre les deux forces s'affrontant sous le regard d'un tierce très attentif…

- J'ai toujours su que je trouverais… - _Mais__ non,__écoute__ donc __ta __raison,_

Un jour chaussure à mon pied. _Qui__ rejette __la __couleur__ de __son __nom__…_

L'amour est intense, si puissant, _Ce __n__'__est__ pas__ de __l__'__amour__ pour__ lui_,

Mon dieu, laissez-le être mon amant, _Que __tu __ressens__ en__ ton __cœur __aujourd__'__hui_,

Au moins pour quelques instants. _C__'__est __pour __que__ sur__ ta__ vie __il __fasse__ nuit !_

Grell termina sa chanson en ses mots et se plongea dans ses pensées, occultant tout ce qui l'entourait. Les Shinigamuses comprirent alors qu'elle était irrécupérable et disparurent, la laissant à son chagrin lorsque la vérité éclatera et qu'elle ne pourra plus se réfugier derrière ses illusions…

Saviez-vous que Laua est une véritable emmerdeuse ? Vous allez bientôt comprendre pourquoi c'est le cas, si vous ne le savez pas déjà…

Un dieu était assis sur le bord de la fontaine lorsque la conscience de Grell revient parmi les mortels. Un dieu par trop connu de la jeune femme. Elle frissonna : que savait-il ? que faisait-il ici ? Qu'allait-il lui arriver ?

Le dieu semblait serein et paisible lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui à petit pas. Il avait les yeux fermés et semblait savourer le calme de la forêt et la légère brise qui soufflait sur son visage, déplaçant sensuellement l'une de ses mèches d'encre le long de sa joue. Lorsqu'il sentit la présence toute proche de Megara auprès de lui, il ouvrit ses yeux et la jeune femme se perdit dans leur profondeur. Ce qu'elle y lu la fit trembler de peur : cette tranquillité n'avait été qu'apparence et cachait une fureur peut commune… Mais elle aurait du le savoir depuis le temps : avec lui tout n'est toujours qu'apparence…

- Alors comme cela, tu es tombé amoureuse de mon neveu ? Ne te l'avais-je pas interdit ? Sa voix était calme, froide et sèche… jamais elle n'avait vu Ciel aussi en colère que ce jour là.

- Si, seigneur… mais… je n'ai pas pu contrôler mes sentiments… murmura avec faiblesse et frayeur Grell.

- Voyez vous ça, ricana de dieu, et bien, cela ne changera pas mes plans j'espère car sinon, je te promets que je ferais un très bon office de ton âme…

- Oui, seigneur mais c'est déjà trop tard : il s'est éloigné de moi quand il a compris que s'il était auprès de moi il me blesserait…

- J'espère dans ce cas pour toi que je parviendrais à réparer ta faute, Megara, n'oublie pas qui est ton maitre…

Le dieu claqua ses doigts et disparut dans un tremblement de terre. Jamais Grell n'avait eut aussi peur de sa vie mais elle sentait que si elle n'essayait pas de rétablit un peu d'ordre dans la situation, sa vie ne sera plus que ça… un monde de terreur…

Hadès bouillait intérieurement : son plan qu'il avait mis en place pendant des années risquait d'être mis en puéril à cause de l'incapacité d'une mortelle. Il n'aurait pas du lui faire de fleur et venir lui-même sous une apparence de mortelle pour qu'il ne sache pas de qui il s'agissait. Mais il était trop tard à présent et il allait devoir agir vite, sans la finesse qui le caractérisait… Il n'aimait pas agir avec précipitation mais il devra encore attendre quelques millénaires coincé dans ce trou à rats avant qu'une autre occasion de ce genre ne se présente…

Il s'introduit discrètement dans l'arène où s'entrainait Sebastian, et attira Pégase avec diverses stratégies : la séduction, en se faisant passer pour une jument, la gourmandise, en lui montrant une botte du foin le plus exquis, une pyramide de pommes et de sucres… Mais rien à faire, le cheval était trop intelligent pour tomber dans un piège. Ciel pesta contre lui et utilisa ses pouvoirs divins en le faisant disparaitre puis réapparaitre dans une cellule fermée à clé non loin de là. Et un élément en moins pour contrer son plan : s'il n'avait plus de moyen de transport pour sauver des gens, il ne bougerait pas ou pas assez vite pour l'empêcher d'aller jusqu'au bout de ses plans…

Ensuite, une fois cela fait, il se changea en un jeune homme aux cheveux blond si clair qu'ils paraissaient blancs, coupés en dégradés jusqu'au épaule avant de se terminer en coupe droite. Un chiton blanc retenu pas une broche en blason impériale. Une rapière d'une élégante facture tapant doucement contre sa jambe lorsqu'il marchait la tête haute et distinguer. Une lueur d'intelligence pure brillait dans son regard. Ainsi paré, il entra dans l'arène et se mit à discuter avec tout le monde comme quoi il y aurait eut un complot contre l'empereur et qu'il avait été sauvé par un jeune inconnu au talent remarquable. C'est ce moment que choisis l'un de ses pions pour faire son apparition et mettre en danger sa vie. On ne pouvait rêver meilleur timing…

Etant sur que Randall l'entendrait, il poursuivit avec un jeu d'acteur si parfait que tous furent dupés et crurent dur comme fer à son histoire :

- Un complot avait été fomenté contre l'Empereur et un jeune homme en a eut vent, il a donc sauvé l'Empereur en y risquant sa propre vie. Il est à présent au bord de la mort et bénéficie des meilleurs soins possibles. Reconnaissant, L'empereur m'a demandé de divulgué la nouvelle à travers le pays et va ériger une statue en l'honneur de ce héros…

Puis il disparut dans l'ombre pour observer le résultat de ses manigances. Ce qui ne tarda pas à venir : en effet, Randall, rouge de fureur, se dirigea vers Sebastian pour lui raconter l'histoire et le calomnier.

- Si, au lieu de flirter avec toutes ses demoiselles, tu avais fait attention aux rumeurs, ce serait toi qui serais aujourd'hui devenu un héros nationale aux yeux de tous ! Baka !

- Je n'ai pas spécialement envi d'être aux portes de la mort si jeune et tu ne semblais pas tant d'approuver que cela ma relation avec les femmes quand cela me faisait de la promotion en tant que héro !

- Tu n'auras pas été aux portes de la mort, toi, tu as reçu le meilleur entrainement possible, pas cet amateur !

- Bien sur, tu es le meilleur… Les autres à côté c'est de la gnognotte mais comment aurais-tu réagis si j'avais échoué ? Tu m'aurais jeté aux oubliettes comme tes anciens élèves et tu serais reparti te morfondre dans ton repaire en attendant que quelqu'un vienne te plaindre ?

Les deux être s'affrontèrent du regard mais Sebastian ayant largement le dessus, ses yeux brillants d'une lueur sinistre du à la rage, Randall souffla comme un buffle puis se détourna pour déguerpir loin d'ici, non sans marmonner des jurons dans sa barbe.

Ciel, qui observait les évènements en coulisse, eut un sourire plus que satisfait lorsqu'il vit que son plan marchait à merveille tout en réparant les bavures de sa marionnette humaine : en éloignant Phil, qui était celui qui incitait toujours Sebastian à se battre, il avait toutes les chances de son coté pour que Sebastian le laisse faire ce bon il lui semblait. Deuxième objectif atteint.

Le moment qu'attendait Ciel depuis des années arriva alors et, malgré le fait qu'il soit un dieu, il appréhendait la réaction de Sebastian, surtout après ce qu'avait fait Megara… Il décida d'utiliser une manière simple d'apparaitre, sincère et sans en jeter plein la vue : cela évitera à Sebastian d'avoir des préjugés sans véritablement le connaitre.

Ciel sortit de l'ombre et s'approcha de Sebastian essayant de paraitre le plus naturel possible. Lorsque Sebastian le vit, il lui sourit d'un sourire calculateur et provocateur. Le cœur de Ciel fit un bond dans sa poitrine, jamais il ne l'avait vu de si près depuis qu'il l'avait tenu dans ses bras il ya de ça une éternité. Il songea alors à quel point il était fier de ce que le jeune homme était devenu mais il ne se douta pas qu'un autre sentiment pouvait peut être naitre en son cœur s'il n'y prenait pas garde…

- Bonjour, es-tu celui que l'on appelle Sebastian ?

- C'est le nom que m'a donné mes parents, en effet.

Ciel aima sa voix et Sebastian ne semblait pas détester la sienne non plus… un bon début… du moins jusqu'à ce que Sebastian pose la question fatidique…

- Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous ?

Ciel déglutit mais ne recula pas non plus : son plan en subirait les conséquences et il ne pouvait se permettre d'être sentimental. Il ferma son cœur et ses yeux se mirent à briller d'une flamme bleue passionnée lorsqu'il se révéla enfin au grand jour :

- Je souhaiterais que tu fasses abstraction de tout ce que certaines personnes idiotes t'auraient dit sur moi, en premier lieu.

Grell, non loin de là, éternua. Sebastian, la curiosité piquer à vif par une personne déjà très intéressante en elle-même, acquiesça de bonne grâce. Ciel inspira alors et dit d'une traite, sans reprendre sa respiration :

- JesuisHadès,ouCiel,demonvraiprénom. Jesuisledieudesenfersetj''ilt'arrivedesmalheurs…

Sebastian le regarda avec des yeux ronds et précisa, avec un rire dans la voix :

- Je n'ai rien compris de tout ce que vous m'avez dit.

Ciel se calma alors et reprit plus posément.

- Je suis Hadès, ou Ciel, de mon vrai prénom. Je suis le dieu des enfers et j'ai veillé sur toi depuis ta naissance pour éviter qu'il t'arrive des malheurs…

Sebastian, à l'annonce de ce prénom, recula d'un pas mais laissa tout de même Ciel poursuivre : il lui semblait tellement improbable que ce soit le même dieu que celui dont lui avait parler Grell… sauf pour le fait qu'il soit très mignon…

- Si je suis venu te voir aujourd'hui, chose qui n'aurait jamais du arriver si une certaine incapable avait fait son travail, c'est pour te demander un service : dans les prochaines 24heures reste sourd à l'appel des dieux. C'est tout ce que je te demande.

Sebastian, pour la première dois de sa vie, fit quelque chose d'inédit, sa bouche s'ouvrit petit à petit pendant que ses yeux s'arrondirent : il est ébahi. Ainsi « _Grell _» lui avait dit que son maitre avait des projets louches contre son égard… En effet, c'est très louche de lui demander ne pas d'intervenir ! La lumière autour du gymnase faiblit et les yeux de Sebastian rougeoyèrent : il ya une quand il la reverra qui passera un très mauvais quart d'heure… Ciel quant à lui leva un sourcil interrogateur quand il sentit l'obscurité se refermer autour d'eux mais il attendait sa réponse. C'est tout ce qu'il voulait : que Sebastian ne se mette pas en…non que Sebastian ne l'empêche pas de réaliser ses plans.

Le Diable sourit diaboliquement tout en répliquant d'une voix douce, d'apparence non concernée…

- Eh bien, si je sais pourquoi je dois être handicapé demain, peut être deviendrais-je docile ?

- Disons simplement qu'il va un avoir des changements aux rênes de l'Olympe…murmura doucement Ciel.

Le sourire de Sebastian s'agrandit : décidément il lui plaisait bien ce dieu… et puis cela arrangerait ses plans…

- Eh bien dans ce cas je serais sourd demain, si vous ne m'oubliez pas ensuite bien sur.

- Il en va de soi.

Les deux compères échangèrent un regard entendu puis Ciel disparut dans son royaume pour peaufiner son plan qui allait bientôt enfin voir le jour… Tout ce déroulait à merveille jusqu'à présent…

_Lorsque le jeune enfant sera devenu grand,_

_Le jour de ses 20 ans, se fera le grand alignement._

_Tu obtiendras alors le pouvoir et sortira du noir,_

_Sur le trône céleste, tu pourras t'assoir, un soir._

_En libérant les Titans, tu seras le grand gagnant,_

_Mais n'oublie pas l'enfant, avec qui tu seras perdant._

Dans le lointain, un son de cloche résonna dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Les deux premières planètes commencèrent alors à s'aligner. Ciel se redressa sur son trône et ses yeux étincelèrent de détermination : enfin était venu l'instant qu'il attendait tant… Deux sons de cloches retentirent de nouveau dans la nuit et une autre planète s'aligna. En ainsi se poursuivit l'alignement jusqu'aux douze coups de minuit qui termina le processus et donna la force nécessaire à Ciel pour mettre son plan en œuvre.

Hadès se rendit auprès de la fosse du tartare où Zeus avait enfermé les Titans et, avec la puissance procurée par l'alignement planétaire, il brisa les chaines qui les retenaient pour le libérer.

- Titans, qui vous a enfermé là ?

- Zeus !

- Oui et que ferez-vous maintenant que vous êtes libre ?

- Détruire Zeus !

- Je vois que vous avez parfaitement compris où je voulais en venir. Je vous laisse donc y aller. Bonne route !

Les Titans partirent alors, détruisant tout sur leur passage, en direction de l'Olympe. Jamais leur colère n'avait été si grande et ils se déchainèrent sur la Terre et ses habitants pour commencer à se venger des dieux qui les avaient enfermés. Ils provoquèrent des tremblements de terre, gelèrent des régions entières, brulèrent des forêts foisonnantes, engloutirent sous les eaux des pays cultivés, animèrent des tornades qui ne laissaient rien sur leur passage… La terre soufra encore plus qu'il ya des centaines d'année lorsque c'était encore leur règne. Mais, parmi toute cette destruction, on pouvait entendre les Titans hurler :

- Détruire Zeus, Détruire Zeus… !

Seulement, ce qui n'était pas prévu par Hadès, c'est que les Titans avaient été enfermé si longtemps qu'ils avaient perdu tout sens de l'orientation. Aussi dut-il intervenir pour les remettre sur le droit chemin. Il capta leur attention et leur indiqua un point éloigné derrière eux tout en leur exprimant :

- Eh, les gars, l'Olympe, ce ne serait pas plutôt pas là !

Imperturbable, les Titans se retournèrent et recommencèrent leur manœuvre et leur avancée vers leur but final : détruire Zeus !

Pendant ce temps, non loin de là, à Edonis, une certaine personne est prise de remords lorsqu'elle entend les Titans et comprend à ce moment là l'importance de la mission qu'il faut qu'elle fasse. Elle n'a jamais été très futée mais elle devra réussir à convaincre Sebastian que le monde mérite d'être sauvé… Grell le trouva dans l'arène à s'entrainer, seul. Elle resta un moment dans l'ombre, le temps de prendre courage, puis se décida à s'approcher de lui. Lorsque Sebastian la vit, il lui lança un tel regard qu'elle recula d'un pas : Ciel lui avait tout raconté… Il était donc bien déterminé à le sauver, lui plus que tout autre… Elle reprit son courage à deux mains et s'avança malgré la peur qui coulait dans ses veines.

- Seb…Sebastian… Je sais que je n'ai pas été très honnête avec toi mais aujourd'hui je viens pour te convaincre d'intervenir.

Sebastian leva un sourcil mais son regard se faisait toujours sombre et orageux. Grell déglutit, s'approcha un peu plus et, en se tordant les mains derrière son dos, commença son argumentation.

- Tu as sauvé tellement de personne, comment pourrais-tu permettre la mort de tant d'innocent que tu as toujours sauvé au détriment de ta propre vie ?

Sebastian ricana sous cape puis au grand jour, sachant que comme nul n'était présent, il n'avait pas à cacher ses véritables sentiments…

- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai sauvé tout ces gens juste pour le plaisir de les savoir vivant ? Pauvre naïve que tu es, je n'ai fait cela que dans l'intérêt de mon plan : j'avais besoin de ses gens pour me servir de tremplin…

Tous les rêves de Grell se brisèrent à ses pieds mais, contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu penser, cela ne fit que renforcer encore sa motivation et elle releva la tête pour rejeter un regard direct, clair et déterminé à Sebastian, avant de reprendre de plus bel. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait sauvé, il s'intéressa vraiment à ce qu'elle était et pouvait dire.

- Si tu te sers de ces personnes, comme tu l'affirmes avec tant de détachement, n'oublie pas que si tu brises leurs rêves, tu couleras avec eux et ta chute n'en sera que plus vertigineuse du fait que tu n'as jamais été sincère. Alors, mon grand, si tu veux poursuivre la quête de ton plan, dont j'ignore l'aboutissement, il va peut être falloir que tu te bouges un peu !

Sebastian reçut le commentaire en pleine face et son visage exprima pour la première fois un sentiment sur lequel il n'avait aucune emprise : le surprise. Grell, dont il avait toujours cru qu'elle n'est qu'une innocente personne rêvant un prince charmant avait mis le doigt en plein cœur d'un problème dont lui-même n'avait pas pensé à de telles conséquences…

Il allait la remercier, pour la première de sa vie, mais à se moment là, l'un des Titans qui passait par là envoya dans leur direction un jet de pierre. Grell, ne suivant que ces sentiments et son instinct, je jetai sur lui pour le protéger et fut recouverte par les gravats. Sebastian se dégagea mais lorsqu'il se tourna vers la jeune femme qui avait protégée sa vie, il vit qu'elle n'avait pas survécu… Il ne l'avait jamais aimé mais lorsqu'il vit sur son visage la détermination dont elle avait fait preuve aux cours de ses derniers instants pour le sauver malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, son cœur se serra un petit peu. Il resta ainsi à regarder le corps sans vie pendant un petit moment où tout ce qui l'entourait n'existait plus. Il se rappela alors ses dernières paroles : « _Si__tu__te__sers__de__ces__personnes,__comme__tu__l__'__affirmes__avec__tant__de__détachement,__n__'__oublie__pas__que__si__tu__brises__leurs__rêves,__tu__couleras__avec__eux__et__ta__chute__n__'__en__sera__que__plus__vertigineuse__du__fait__que__tu__n__'__as__jamais__été__sincère.__Alors,__mon__grand,__si__tu__veux__poursuivre__la__quête__de__ton__plan,__dont__j__'__ignore__l__'__aboutissement,__il__va__peut__être__falloir__que__tu__te__bouges__un__peu !_ » Il se releva alors avec son regard brulant d'une froide détermination du à sa décision : il faut qu'il change tout cela s'il veut que son plan réussisse et pour cela il ne faut pas que les simples humains meurent. Non il ne le faut pas !

Sebastian brillait dans le noir d'une aura rouge sang du à sa condition de diable : il était temps qu'il se montre tel qu'il était pour pouvoir arriver là où le voulait… et ce même s'il devait convaincre son oncle de le laisser agir… De grandes ailes noires lui poussèrent alors du dos et il s'envola vers la source de noirceur qui l'attirait le plus : le repère de Ciel. Quiconque l'aurait vu aurait cru voir un ange noire s'envoler pour rejoindre les cieux, un ange à la beauté irréel et tellement attractive.

Du haut de l'Olympe, Hermès faisait son routine habituelle pour voir si tout allait bien. Comme rien ne semblait rompre la sérénité de ce lieu, il se pencha du haut des nuages pour voir si le monde des humains se portait tout aussi bien. C'était plus un rituel qu'autre chose mais en ce jour, son action traditionnelle gagnerait un tout autre sens car ce qu'il vit le terrifia : une terre exsangue, détruite, dévastée, ruinée. Mais ce qui le fit réagir, ce ne fut pas la désolation qui s'étalait sous ses yeux mais plutôt la clameur qui s'élevait, d'abord en forme de murmure puis en gagnant de la force : « Détruire Zeus ! ». Il vit alors les Titans qui avançaient sans rien pour les arrêter en direction de l'Olympe. Cela fut pour lui comme un choc électrique : il se redressa plus vite que jamais et parti à la recherche de Zeus, qui seul saurait gérer cette situation dangereuse et catastrophique.

Il trouva le dieu occupé à son occupation favorite : boire du thé en compagnie de ses amis. Hermès déboula comme une furie puis je jeta littéralement sur le dieu en hurlant au désespoir :

- Zeus, les Ti… les Ti… Les Titans sont libres ! C'est la fin du monde, on va tous mourir !

Tanaka comprit la gravité de la situation et envoya ses instructions sur un ton qui n'admettait aucuns refus, non sans les agrémenter de quelques « Ho ho ho ». Arès sortit avec joie tout son attirail de guerre pour une fois qu'on lui permettait de jouer avec sans le moindre regard de rancune des autres dieux, c'était d'ailleurs le seul dieu qui était satisfait de la tournure des évènements. Aphrodite prépara une montagne de flèche utilisée par Cupidon pour les envoyés pour contrer les Titans. Héphaïstos construisit tout un tas d'armes, de machines et d'autres choses plus ou moins étranges pour mener cette guerre. Poséidon sortit des profondeurs ses monstres les plus terrifiants et forts dont tout le monde ignorait l'existence jusqu'à présent.

Tous les dieux se battirent avec brio mais les Titans possédaient quelque chose qui les rendaient invincible : la haine et l'envie de vengeance. Ainsi, les uns après les autres, les dieux tombèrent et furent capturés un à un jusqu'à ce que le dernier lève le drapeau blanc de la défaite. Tout semble alors perdu pour tout le monde…

_Pendant __ce__ temps__ à,__ au __royaume__ de__ Ciel_ :

- Oncle Hadès, je voudrais te parler ! Hadès ! Ciel !

Le dieu apparut devant Sebastian avec du ressenti dans le regard…jusqu'à ce qu'il vit les grandes ailes noires et le regard brulant de Sebastian. Il oublia alors tout ce qui l'entourait, magnétisé par la présence de son neveu. Ils se regardèrent pendant un certain temps, comme si le sable de son sablier s'était arrêté de couler. Mais Ciel reprit vite ses esprits et lui demanda la raison de sa visite.

- Que fais-tu ici, Sebastian, je croyais avoir ta parole pour que tu n'interviennes pas ?

- J'ai bien réfléchis et une personne m'a aidé à comprendre quelque chose : tu veux te faire reconnaitre par tes paires, n'est-ce pas ? Le meilleur moyen n'est pas de les éliminer. Je peux t'aider à les faire changer d'avis. Il n'est pas encore trop tard, tu peux encore tout changer et gagner plus que ce que tu n'as jamais espérer.

Ciel jugea un long moment Sebastian du regard tout en réfléchissant intensément : il avait raison, avec son aide, il parviendrait au somment sans blesser plus que nécessaire sa famille. Car même s'il a toujours souffert de leur écart, ils restent tout de même sa seule et unique famille.

- Mais qu'y gagneras-tu, toi ?

Le sourire de Sebastian s'agrandit mais resta évasif sur ses réelles intentions. Il fit un clin d'œil suspect à Ciel puis vient lui chuchoter au creux de l'oreille.

- Ta reconnaissance et celle des autres dieux pour t'avoie aider à les sauver me sera amplement suffisant.

Ciel ne suspecta rien d'étrange mais rougit plutôt sous la confusion que Sebastian avait créée entre eux. Il tenta de reprendre ses esprits en repensant à son plan : comment pourrait-il arranger les choses de telle manière à ce que tous ignore son implication et comment parviendra-t-il à le sortir du trou à rats qui lui sert de royaume. Sebastian lui sourit alors d'un sourire que nul n'avait jamais vu et lui demanda d'une voix calme et sereine.

- Fais-moi confiance, veux-tu ?

- Oui…

Ciel prit Sebastian sur son char et mena l'assaut sur l'Olympe pour libérer ses frères et sœur. Il était perdu dans ses pensées des évènements ultérieurs. Finalement les Parques avaient toujours raison… la prophétie c'était exécuté jusqu'au bout mais pas dans le sens qu'il ya aurait pensé… Quelle ironie…

Sebastian et lui se séparèrent en arrivant à l'Olympe : le but étant de délivrer les dieux enchainés et de détruire les Titans. Ciel se retrouva confronter à deux d'entre eux. Ordinairement, il ne ferait pas le poids mais, aujourd'hui, il avait un pouvoir immense du à l'alignement stellaire. Il fit fondre le premier Titan qui était fait de glace en faisant croitre son feu intérieur de telle manière à ce qu'il l'enveloppa de toute part : il était devenu une torche divine de feu bleu. Le deuxième Titans était quand à lui fait totalement de pierre. Ciel usa alors de ses prérogatives de dieu de l'au-delà : il ouvrit les portes de la mort et réclama l'entrée en scène d'une armée de mort. Assoiffés de sang, celle-ci réduisit au silence le second Titans de Ciel en peu de temps car, malgré la défense de celui-ci, que peut-on faire contre une armée de morts, puisqu'ils sont, justement, mort ?

Sebastian, lui, avait plus de soucis pour battre les Titans, aussi se servait-il à profusion de ses capacités de diable. Néanmoins, il anéantit les trois Titans qui lui faisaient face en utilisant son arme la plus efficace et la plus dangereuse : son intelligence. Il se servit du Titan du vent pour emprisonner les deux autres, puis il le compressa avec sa force en se tout en englobant le tout de son aura rougeoyante. Lorsqu'ils furent réduits à la taille d'une boule de tissu, Sebastian la lança de toutes ses forces en direction du Styx. Le choc, combiné avec la force déjà surnaturelle du fleuve de vie fit imploser la petite boule pour ne laisser plus une seule trace de ce qui aurait pu causer la perte définitive des dieux de l'Olympe.

Tout étant redevenu calme, Ciel libéra ses frères et sœurs mais un problème de taille subsistait : Zeus avait été enfermé dans une coquille fabriqué de l'essence de tous les Titans réunis et cela l'avait tué. Hadès inspira à fond puis fit une chose que tous crurent impossible : il invoqua la moindre parcelle de l'immense pouvoir dont il détenait les rennes et il ressuscita le dieu. Mais, ayant usé au-delà du raisonnable de ses prérogatives, Ciel tomba dans les vapes et laissa au soin de Sebastian d'organiser sa défense et de tout expliquer… si tant est qu'il le souhaitait toujours…

Ciel se réveilla dans une chambre lumineuse et habillé de blanc. Il crut un instant rêver jusqu'à ce qu'il voit à son chevet son neveu souriant. Il se redressa sur son séant et observa les alentours. Il n'en crut pas ses yeux : il était dans une chambre à l'Olympe. Ce qui ne c'était pas produit depuis…depuis… une éternité. De plus en plus curieux, il interrogea Sebastian du regard. Le sourire énigmatique de ce dernier s'agrandit et il s'expliqua :

- Je leur est tout raconté…

Ciel blêmit mais un petit clin d'œil de Sebastian, amusé, le rassura et il poursuivit son explication

- Je leur aie expliqué comment tu m'avais convaincu de venir t'aider à les sauver lorsque tu t'es aperçut de la brèche dans le Tartare qui avait libéré les Titans. Je leur aie expliqué ton désarroi pour tout ce que tu as fait pour eux, tout ce que tu as sacrifié sans obtenir jamais la moindre reconnaissance. Je leur aie alors demandé, en mon nom car tu étais trop modeste pour le demander pour toi-même, de trouver une solution pour t'estimer à ta juste valeur.

Hadès était abasourdi que le jeune diable le comprenne à se point malgré qu'il ne le connaissait que depuis peu. Mais il ne dit rien, incitant seulement son neveu à poursuivre.

- J'ai obtenu un compromis et les deux autres grands ont accepté : une année mortelle étant composée de 12 mois, chacun d'entre vous passera trois mois successivement au royaume souterrain, au royaume céleste et au royaume marin… Ils ont jugés sur le Styx et ont décidé de te laisser le ciel pour commencer, pour leur prouver leur reconnaissance…

Ciel sentit quelque chose de salé couler le long de sa joue : il pleurait. Jamais il n'avait connu une telle joie depuis qu'il était né. Sebastian sourit doucement et lui sécha ses larmes. Hadès leva alors de nouveaux ses yeux interrogateurs vers son vis-à-vis :

- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça, Sebastian ?

- Parce que tu as été le seul à te préoccuper de moi lorsque j'en ais eut le plus besoin ! Et puis tu n'as pas remarqué que je suis encore sur l'Olympe, malgré la fin de la crise,

Ciel se rendit alors compte de cette évidence et vit alors une légère aura rouge briller doucement autour de lui : ainsi les Parques n'avaient pas pu coupés le fil de sa vie et il étai devenu un dieu. Il en était heureux : la seul personne qu'il n'a jamais vraiment aimé vivra pour toujours… Il sourit alors doucement au jeune dieu qui se retira pour le laisser encore un peu se reposer… Après tant d'année de travail acharné, tant d'énergie dépensée pour un être qui ne l'avait jamais reconnu, il avait bien le droit de prendre un peu de repos…

Sebastian quitta la chambre de son oncle avec un étrange sourire satisfait éclairant ses lèvres : non il n'était pas devenu un dieu, il était devenu bien plus que cela… Le _Godevil_, du fait de sa nature non humaine qui avait précéder sa transformation et qui désormais ne changerait jamais. Mais aussi parce qu'il avait à présent un ascendant sur tout ce qui existait en ce monde. Autant les êtres vivants et mortels, car il était leur héro, leur dieu et, depuis peu, leu sauveur…que pour les immortels puisqu'ils les avaient sauvés, il leur devrait une reconnaissance éternel qui leur ferait fermer les yeux sur tout ses actes… mais aussi sur son oncle avec qui il partageait un secret qui les rendaient plus proches que n'importe qui… Son objectif était donc enfin atteint, son plan si important : devenir le maitre absolu…et Hadès était son complice car il connaissait les secrets de son cœur…

Une fois rétablit, Ciel rendit visite à ses frères qui le félicitèrent à leur tour et il fit promettre à Poséidon de rendre la vie à Megara qui, à la fin, l'avait finalement aidé plus qu'il s'y attendait. L'ancien dieu marin acquiesça sans tergiverser, ayant beaucoup de travail pour comprendre le fonctionnement du monde souterrain, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Hadès…

Les Shinigamuses réapparurent et se retrouvèrent de nouveaux dans leur temple, qui se dégradait de nouveaux à une vitesse effroyable alors que chacune d'entre elles retrouvaient sa place d'origine. Elles entonnèrent une ultime chanson avant de retourner à l'état se marbre, jusqu'à ce que leur gloire renaisse un jour…

- Si aujourd'hui, les dieux sont en sommeil,

Ils connaitront un jour le grand réveil.

Et alors tous les espoirs pourront renaitre,

Les héros et sauveurs pourront connaitre,

Sous le modèle du seul et unique sauveur,

Un moment où leur gloire viendra du cœur.

Une étoile brillera dans le noir,

Illuminant tout de son espoir,

Et tout pourra enfin recommencer,

Une nouvelle étoile sera enfin née.

_FIN _

_**Fin alternative :**_

_Et__ Hadès __était__ son__ complice__ car __il__ connaissait__ les __secrets__ de__ son__ cœur__…_

Le soir même, Sebastian se rendit dans la chambre de Ciel où il le trouva flânant encore au lit. Cela le fit sourire mais il retint le moindre mot sarcastique : ce soir là, il avait un plan a exécuté et s'il voulait le mener à bien, il avait plutôt intérêt à ce que le dieu soit de bonne humeur.

Pour l'occasion, il c'était habillé de telle manière à ce mettre en valeur : une chemise rouge entrouverte sur sa poitrine rehaussé par une veste noire et un pantalon noire. Des bottes d'équitation protégeaient ses jambes fines et musclée mais, et surtout un sourire aguicheur habillait ses lèvres, compléter par un regard de braise qui se voulait ardent et séducteur. Il avait tout prévu pour ce soir, sauf le fait que Ciel serait si craquant en sortant du lit : habiller d'une simple tunique négligemment déposé sur ses épaules, et assez courte pour faire fantasmer tout un lot de jeune fille et même de femmes plus mures. Ses yeux saphir brillaient doucement sous la lumière du couché de soleil et un petit sourire timide et innocent drapait ses lèvres. Un coquine petite mèche légèrement humide lui chatouillait le bout du nez et lui faisait faire une grimace des plus adorable. Sebastian sourit doucement au regard de la scène, son cœur battant un peu plus vite et plus fort que d'habitude, ses yeux se muant en coulée de lave.

Sans rien dire, comme si chacun connaissait les pensées et les raisons de l'autre, les deux dieux se regardèrent longuement, ayant cure du temps qui passait car ne signifiait plus rien pour eux deux. Ciel fut le premier a bougé pour se redresser sur le lit, non sans quitter les prunelles sanguines qui ne fixait avec attention et qui c'étaient légèrement troublées lorsqu'il avait bougé. Ciel plissa les yeux puis lui sourit doucement. Il lui demanda alors d'une voix douce qui ne laissait pas d'équivoque à la compréhension.

- Ferme la porte à clé. Cela fait si longtemps que je t'attendais. Tu es le seul qui ne m'a jamais fait ressentir ça…

Sebastian hocha la tête en silence puis s'exécuta de bonne grâce. Enfin, il s'approcha à pas de félin du lit puis s'assis sur le bord, non sans dévorer du regard le corps qui y était allongé. Sa voix se fit sensuelle, caressante et un peu plus rauque qu'habituellement mais aussi tellement franque qu'elle aurait pu surprendre Ciel s'il n'avait pas déjà compris ce qui allait immanquable se passer.

- Ciel, tu sais que je veux te faire mien mais cela ne te gène pas étant donné que tu es mon oncle ?

Ciel rougit un peu et baissa les yeux mais Sebastian ne lui laissa pas cet échappatoire : il lui prit doucement son visage entre ses doigts et le releva à la hauteur du sien, sa bouche non loin de sa jumelle, leur souffle se caressant doucement. Le regard de Ciel se troubla un instant puis il sourit d'un petit sourire candide avant de donner le fond de sa pensée.

- Savais-tu que ton père et ta mère sont mes frères et sœur ? Je crois qu'éprouver des sentiments pour mon neveu n'est pas plus punissable que pour tes parents…

Sebastian lui sourit avec délectation et provocation, s'approchant encore d'autant plus au plus près de la bouche de Ciel qui semblait l'attirer comme un aimant.

- Dans ce cas tout est parfait, chuchota-t-il, en franchissant les derniers millimètres qui le séparaient de son futur amant.

Sebastian s'empara des lèvres de Ciel en fermant les yeux pour profiter au maximum de la sensation si nouvelle pour lui. Ses lèvres étaient si douces et chaudes qu'il s'y perdit comme dans un océan de plaisir. Mais l'apothéose arriva lorsque l'ancien dieu des morts lui répondit. Tout perdit alors consistance autour d'eux si ce n'est ces lèvres qui embrasaient leur corps et leur âme ainsi que ce corps si chaud qui leur servait d'ancrage.

C'est ce moment que choisit Lizzy, la Parque du présent, pour se réveiller… N'avait-elle pas déjà dit qu'elle savait tout… ?

_FIN_

Une petite review ? Sinon à mercredi prochain mes chère conteuses ^^ Bisous et bonne soirée


	20. 3ème Interlude

Bonjour à tous, aujourd'hui nous sommes mercredi et donc je poste mon chapitre ^^ Aujourd'hui je poste plus tôt que la semaine précédente où j'avais eu quelques problèmes. Mais cela va mieux. Je préviens aussi que la semaine prochaine je ne pourrais PEUT ÊTRE pas posté ma scène 1 de l'acte IV, mais cela dépendra de comment mes révisions pour mes partiels vont avancées. En attendant je vous laisse avec une troisième interlude qui, une fois de plus, est plus longue que ce qui était initialement prévu, à votre plus grand plaisir j'espère. Bisous à tous et si je ne peux pas poster la semaine prochaine, Joyeux Noël ^^ Bonne lecture

BissenShi: Et oui, tout est bien qui fini bien... N'oublions pas qu'il s'agit une parodie de Walt Disney ^^ Par contre les interlude ne sont pas concernées par ce fait et, à partir de la quatrième les choses vont se corsées un peu ^^ Celle-ci n'est d'ailleurs plus aussi innocente que les autres, mais tu verras bien en la lisant ^^ Désolé mais si Cendrillon est prévu au programme, ce ne sera pas le prochain acte, qui aurait normalement du être à la place de Hercule mais que j'ai du décalé à cause de l'interlude. Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu y auras le droit ^^ Bisous bisous et bonne lecture ^^

Plumesdecorbeaux: C'est vraiment qu'il est vraiment mignon notre petit Ciel, et si tu l'adores en mode timide, tu adoreras la fin de cette interlude ^^ Je crois que la fin alternative à beaucoup été appréciée ^^ Elle est là parce que dans la version originelle, ils ne peuvent pas aller plus loin car il s'agit d'une pièce de théâtre, par contre, dans l'interlude, c'est une autre histoire ^^ L'idée de Pocahontas est intéressante mais non il ne s'agit pas de cela, personne n'a encore trouver ^^ Mystère, mystère ^^ Bisous à toi et bonne lecture ^^

Magikalie: Peter Pan est aussi dans mes projets mais ce ne sera pas le prochain... C'est un grand mystère pour l'instant et je pense que cela va vous plaire ^^ J'ai longuement hésité avant de ressusciter Grell, mais je suis restée fidèle à Hercule sur ce point là. Pour les Titans, j'ai repris la réplique du film tellement elle me plaisait ^^ Pour Lizzy, je ne sais si elle avait un faible ou non pour Hadès, mais ce n'était pas le but de l'histoire ^^ Désolé pour la faute. si tu dis : "à auteur géniale, fic géniale, chapitres géniaux..." moi j'ajoute, lectrices géniales ^^ Mais exprime toi pour Undertaker, exprime toi, je ne te le reprocherais jamais ! ^^ Bisous et bonne lecture ^^

Tsukii-Yan: Je ne sais pas si tu as déjà lu mon message alors je me répète sur un point: je t'ai fait un petit clin d'oeil dans cette interlude ^^ Sebastian rime avec Sadique de toute manière ^^ Et puis moi je l'adore comme ça ^^ Mais c'est un schizo, psychopathe Grell, tu ne savais pas ? J'avoue que je suis très fière de mon Ciel et que dirais tu d'un Ciel tout timide pour cette interlude ? ^^ Mais Ciel est l'un des 3 dieux majeurs, il ne faut pas l'oublier, alors il a des pouvoirs de dingue ! Il s'agissait bien de Charles Grey en fait ^^ Druitt est pas assez classe pour Ciel et de plus il a déjà été interprété par Bard lors de l'enlèvement de Sebastian bébé. Randall, tu l'as déjà vu content ? Oui, si Ciel finissait pas perdre contre lui et se retrouver déchu et fini en prison, peut être... et encore... Je t'en pris, c'est un plaisir que d'écrire des phrases qui te plaisent ^^ LOL, j'adore l'idée avec le mode zombie ^^: "détruire Zeus..." XD ^^ au fait Godevil= dieu diable mais ça le fait mieux avec les mots anglais ^^ Les paroles des chansons, je les ais trouvé sur un site consacré aux Walts Disney et je n'avais plus qu'à les parodier, quand à Hercule en lui même, je l'avais télécharger pour regarder à loisir les scènes que j'ai parodiées ^^ Je t'adore aussi et te fais un gros gros bisous ^^ Bonne lecture ^^

Lottie: Merci pour les poèmes ^^ Sebastian peut être très effrayant quand il veut ^^ Pour Grell je ne voulais pas trop m'éloigner du dessin animé ou Megara est sauve à la fin ^^ Je lui devais bien ça puisque je lui ais retiré son Sebastian ^^ Je suis une petite coquine et encore tu n'as pas tout vu... Rien que dans cette interlude d'ailleurs^^ Cendrillon arrivera plus tard, ce n'est donc pas ça ^^ Surprise que je parviendrais à poster la semaine prochaine j'espère ^^ J'adore l'image dnt tu as fait la description ! Génialissime ! Voici donc la suite ^^ Bisous ^^

Bocchan-Chan: Chalut, je suis contente que ma solution t'es convenue ^^ Grell, de bons conseil... non, c'est seulement qu'il ne pouvait supporter Sebastian comme ça... je crois ^^ Je le préfère aussi dans le manga, et je dois avouer que c'est plus ce Grell là qui m'a inspiré. A la fondation de l'Abbé Pierre... Je suis d'accord mais pour la détruire de l'intérieur ^^ Je mets beaucoup de choses avec un double sens ou qui ont une importance pour la suite des évènements ^^ Bien sur que les dieux sont comme ça... Ils sont irréparables ! C'est pas pour rien que c'est Lizzy la Parques du Présent ^^ et voilà. Voici donc mon interlude troisième du nom. J'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bisous, je t'adore et à mercredi prochain, après mon tit commentaire bien sur ^^

3ème Interlude : Le jeu de rami… ou Ce joueur de majordome …

Sebastian incendia son maitre du regard et se jura de lui faire regretter amèrement ce qu'il avait fait. Ciel, quant à lui, était plutôt satisfait de lui et affichait un grand sourire pour indiquer à tous qui était le patron. May Linn et les trois autres domestiques suivaient la joute de regards avec un air incompréhensif. Mais ils ne comprenaient jamais rien alors…

Revenons quelques jours en arrière, avant la représentation, pour comprendre pourquoi notre majordome préféré était si furieux après son jeune maitre…

_Ciel__ avait __réclamé ,__comme__ chaque__ jour __à __cette__ heure__ précise,__sa__ pâtisserie.__Sebastian,__bien__ que __réticent,__ avait__ été __obligé __de __pourvoir __aux __souhaits __de __son __maitre __et__ c__'__était __éclipsé__ pendant __la __répétition __des __parties__ concernant __leurs__ deux__ personnages__ pour__ la __pièce __de __théâtre __qu__'__ils __devraient __jouer __dans __quelques__ jours__… _

_ Lorsqu'il était revenu, il avait trouvé Ciel attablé en plein travail, apparemment très concentré sur sa tâche. Sebastian lui avait alors posé sa douceur sur l'un des coins de la table puis c'était éclipsé de nouveaux pour pourvoir à ses autres tâches, liés à sa position de majordome : notamment réparé les bavures des employés du comte…_

_ Il n'avait compris que trois jours plus tard ce qu'avait pris tant de soin à faire Ciel : il avait modifié le script. Or, à ce moment là, toutes nouvelles modifications étaient devenues impossibles puisqu'il avait publié les détails du script pour chacun des acteurs et, surtout, Ciel lui avait interdit de les remodifier. Sebastian avait donc du jouer des scènes qui ridiculisaient son image, après tout le soin qu'il avait mis pour se la créer…_

Heureusement, tous n'y avait vu là qu'une simple pièce de théâtre et personne n'eut la très mauvaise idée de se moquer de lui : peut être sentait-ils que cela signerait leur arrêt de mort… Néanmoins, Sebastian se devait de donner une leçon à son maitre et il savait exactement comment le faire…

Le soir même, Sebastian apporta le repas de Ciel à son bureau, repas qui était dissimulé sous trois cloches différentes, entreposées sur un chariot. Ceci n'interpella pas le jeune comte, non, ce qui lui fit se douter que la vengeance de son majordome ne tarderait pas, c'est lorsqu'il vit le sourire amusé et sardonique sur les lèvres de ce dernier.

- Bocchan, il est l'heure de manger.

Ciel repoussa ses papiers en grognant : la seule chose qui l'intéressait dans les repas, c'est le dessert mais Sebastian le soudoyait toujours pour parvenir à tout lui faire manger.

Sebastian souleva alors magistralement la première cloche pour laisser apparaitre… une assiette de soupe ? Non, une salade verte sur laquelle un morceau de fromage fondue trônait, un filet de miel brillant sur le tout. Les yeux de Ciel brillèrent de gourmandise et Sebastian sourit d'autant plus narquoisement. Il dégusta son entrée avec délice en remerciant mentalement Sebastian de sa brillante idée… Il ne pensa pas une minute que cela pouvait cacher quelque chose… Sebastian lui avait pourtant promis de se venger…

Le majordome observait son jeune maitre se délecter de son entrée en ricanant en son for intérieur : ce qui lui réservait pour la suite remettrais à sa place cet arrogeant enfant qui pensait que tout lui était dut… Enfin il allait pouvoir se venger de cette humiliation publique, même si personne ne c'était moqué tellement son jeu était bon… Mais parfois son maitre avait besoin d'être remis à sa place car la vie n'était pas toujours douce et tranquille, même pour le comte Phantomhive, surtout pour lui, le noble du mal. Et Sebastian se fit un plaisir de jouer le rôle de son précepteur en la matière… Un véritable plaisir malsain…

Lorsque Ciel eut terminé, Sebastian annonça la suite d'une voie enthousiasme mais sans soulever pour autant le couvercle bombé du plat : il voulait allécher Ciel avant d'enchainer avec ce qu'il avait prévu.

- Viendra ensuite du saumon relevé par une sauce au beurre citronnée sur un lit de petites pommes de terre cuites à l'eau et relevées par un panel d'épice. L'accompagnement sera du riz parfumé au jasmin.

Le majordome en livré noir observa attentivement la réaction du jeune Ciel qui semblait très satisfait du repas qui l'attendait. Il exécuta alors un second tour de prestidigitation en faisant disparait une seconde fois le couvercle du plat fumant… dut moins qui aurait du fumé s'il avait été présent mais le contenu de la cloche était manifestement absent, par les bons soins de Sebastian, cela va de soi. Ciel fronça les sourcils, croyant à une mauvaise farce, puis demanda à son majordome ce qu'il se passait d'une voix autoritaire.

- Sebastian, où est le plat de résistance ?

Le sourire de Sebastian s'élargit et se fit éblouissant en même tant qu'ironique et sombre. De sa voix la plus doucereuse et mielleuse, il donna la réplique à son jeune maitre.

- Eh bien, monsieur, vous mangez toujours avec beaucoup de réticence tous les plats principaux que je prépare. Je me suis donc dit qu'il serait superflu cette de ramener un tel plat, ce serait du gâchis. Je vous ais donc annoncer son contenu pour la forme et les convenances.

Ciel rougit de honte, de dépit et d'un peu de colère sous l'excuse de son majordome mais il ne pouvait le contredire : il n'avait jamais fini son assiette sans rechigner une bonne cinquantaine de fois dessus… Mais pour une fois qu'il voulait vraiment la manger. Ciel s'avoua vaincu et répliqua avec une mauvaise foi plus qu'évidente :

- C'est bon, tu peux aller chercher le plat dans la cuisine, je ne bouderais plus devant les plats principaux, s'ils sont bien à mon gout, il s'entend bien !

Sebastian ricana intérieurement : grâce à l'estomac de Ciel, il pourrait le mener à la baguette… Il venait de gagner une petite victoire, qui était bien agréable à ces oreilles, il devait bien l'avouer. Mais le meilleur restait à venir, et cela serait le clou de sa vengeance…

Sebastian observa Ciel manger avec délice et plaisir son somptueux repas en imaginant avec force de mot et d'image la réaction de Ciel à venir puis de ses propres répliques. Il avait presque enfin de pousser Ciel a mangé plus vite pour arriver au plus vite à cet instant délectable…

La troisième cloche cachait toute une collection de petits gâteaux, plus ou moins sophistiqué mais tous les plus appétissants les uns que les autres : tartelette à la fraise, fondant au chocolat, macarons à la framboise, far… Les yeux de Ciel c'était changé en étoile en découvrant son dessert et il bavait littéralement devant lui. Ce fut quand Ciel voulut approcher sa main que Sebastian entra en piste et appelant certain dangers publiques…

- May Linn, Bardroy, Finny, Mr Tanaka… Venez là !

Les quatre domestiques ne se firent pas prier et arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Ciel, stupéfait, était resté dans sa position initiale, c'est-à-dire à moitié penché sur le plateau rempli de gâteaux la main à mi chemin avec l'un d'eux, les yeux ronds d'incompréhension. Sebastian, un immense sourire sur le visage, faisant rougir May Linn, leur présenta le plateau de dessert d'un grand geste en leur indiquant le fond de sa pensée :

- Le jeune maitre se sent d'excellente humeur aujourd'hui et il souhaite partagé avec vous les douceurs que je lui ais préparé pour son dessert.

Ciel commença à ouvrir la bouche pour protester mais les domestiques furent plus rapide que lui et se jetèrent sur le plateau en question tout en le remerciant vivement. Ciel vit alors disparaitre un à un tous les merveilleux gâteaux qui se trouvaient, il n'y a pas cinq minutes, encore à sa portée. Lorsqu'il ne resta plus que des miettes, Sebastian congédia les quatre compères, qui l'avaient bien aidé dans son plan. Avec amusement, il continua à observer avec délectation les réactions de son jeune maître : il n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre et était comme qui dirait, en état de choc.

Ce fut le ricanement de Sebastian qui fit renaitre la poupée humaine qu'était devenu Ciel. Quand il comprit tout ce qu'il c'était passé, il incendia Sebastian du regard mais rien y faisait : celui-ci ricana d'autant plus.

- Sebastian, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

- Il me semble vous avoir promis de me venger jeune maitre… murmura doucement Sebastian en réponse.

Dans d'autres circonstances, Ciel lui aurait crié de dessus, l'aurait consigné à des corvées terribles et d'autres châtiments mais il dut bien avouer que c'était de bonne guerre… Après tout il l'avait cherché et qui reste le Diable, le trouve… Il aurait souhaité ne jamais perdre la face, face à lui, mais il connaissait ce que ça pouvait donner si on le mettait vraiment en colère et il ne souhaitait pas ce retrouvé face à lui dans cet état. Leur petit échange n'avait pas été très méchant en soi, juste provocateur mais Ciel sentait que quelque chose de plus profond pouvait en découler et il ne voulait pas que ça ce retrouve contre lui, il voulait utiliser cette force pas se détruire avec…

- Bien, nous sommes quittes à présent, Sebastian, évitons maintenant à l'avenir de mentionné ces quelques faits.

- Bien, Monsieur.

Le sourire que Sebastian dissimula avec adresse à son jeune Lord se fit triomphant : sa vengeance avait été un succès au-delà de toutes ses espérances…

Plusieurs jours passèrent où la routine se réinstalla au manoir Phantomhive, que nul évènement, aussi insignifiant fut-il, vient perturber. A tel point que Ciel commença à s'ennuyer ferme, installé dans son bureau avec, une fois n'est pas coutume, pas la moindre trace de travail à l'horizon : tous les papiers concernant son entreprise étaient à jour et il n'avait reçu aucune lettre de la reine qui réclamait son aide. Rien… Le désert… Alors qu'il se creusait la tête pour tenter de trouver une occupation, une idée l'effleura… Une idée for intéressante qui devrait aussi plaire à son adversaire tout désigné…

Après avoir laissé du répit à Sebastian pour qu'il s'occupe comme il se doit du manoir Phantomhive, mais aussi pour que celui-ci n'ait pas l'opportunité de refuser sa proposition à cause de quelques tâches ménagères, Ciel prit sa décision et convoqua le majordome dans son bureau, de sa manière habituelle :

- Sebastian !

- Oui, Bocchan ?

Le jeune garçon sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il entendit le murmure de son majordome non loin de son oreille. Il inspira une ou deux fois pour reprendre possession de ses capacités, puis expliqua au domestique sa si brillante idée :

- Sais-tu jouer au rami, Sebastian ?

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil interrogateur mais ne manqua pas de répondre, avec un fin sourire d'autosatisfaction…

- Eh bien, monsieur, je ne connais pas de jeu auquel je ne sais pas jouer…

Ciel leva les yeux en l'air : ce satané majordome était bien sur de lui dans tous les domaines… Il secoua néanmoins la tête pour éloigner ses pensées qui lui gâchaient son plaisir à venir : s'il ya bien un domaine où il pourrait se mesurer au Diable, c'est bien celui là. Le monde du jeu. Il sourit donc de plus bel et enchaina.

- Dans ce cas, que dirais-tu d'un… défi, Sebastian ?

Les yeux de ce dernier s'illuminèrent d'intérêt renouvelé envers son jeune protégé… Il arrivait donc toujours à le surprendre…

- L'idée me parait excellente, monsieur, me puis-je en connaitre les termes ?

- Bien sur : nous allons jouer au rami et celui qui gagnera aura le droit d'imposer quelque chose à l'autre. Tous ce qu'il veut dans la limite du possible, bien sur. On ne pourra pas se défiler, sans quoi le jeu perdrais de son intérêt et l'on devra s'y tenir, au moins jusqu'à ce que celui qui ais gagner délivre l'autre de son obligation. Cela te va-t-il ? Puis-je te considérer comme mon adversaire ?

Les termes plurent apparemment beaucoup à Sebastian qui sourit d'anticipation : tout diable fut-il, une amélioration notable de sa vie ne serait pas superflu… Il avait tout un panel de riches idées à soumettre au jeune homme. Cela pouvait, en effet, être fort divertissant…

- Je suis votre diable, monsieur…

- Bien, va donc nous chercher les cartes…

- Il en va de soi, my Lord…

Sebastian disparut le temps d'aller chercher cet élément nécessaire à la concrétisation de certain de ses plans…

Pendant de temps, Ciel se prépara mentalement : il commençait à se demander s'il n'avait pas eut tord de provoquer ainsi l'intérêt de son domestique si habile mais il était un Phantomhive et il assumerait le poids et les conséquences de ses actes quelques qu'ils soient… Et puis, le jeu n'était pas sans intérêt pour lui aussi, quitte à y perdre quelques plumes…

Il avait été décidé que le tournoi serait en 13 tours, pour faire durer le plaisir mais aussi pour donner l'opportunité à chacun de trouver des obligations intéressantes. Néanmoins, ce ne furent pas les premières parties qui dévoilèrent les plans des deux parties : elles permettaient seulement de tester la volonté d'agir de l'autre. Ainsi, les deux premières parties furent gagnées par Sebastian, les deux suivantes par Ciel et la cinquième de nouveau par Sebastian. Sebastian avait donc la main mais tout n'était pas encore prédestiné…

Les deux première indications de Sebastian étaient assez soft, surtout pour évaluer le degré de risque que Ciel oserait prendre mais aussi pour évaluer sa patience, savoir s'il pourrait ou non toucher à des sujets délicats, ce qui était le cœur même du jeu. Il demanda ainsi que Ciel fasse ses devoirs et ses occupations liées à l'entreprise sans bouder, ronchonner, trainer ou quoique ce soit de ce gout là : cela lui fera gagner un temps précieux.

Puis, en second lieu, qu'il mange des repas équilibrés : si Ciel mangeait ce dont son corps avait besoin, celui-ci serait en meilleur santé et donc son propriétaire moins sur les nerfs car il est bien connu que lorsque l'on ne mange pas convenablement, son caractère s'en ressort… Cela aussi améliora son quotidien et lui permettra de mieux supporter les désagréments causés par les trois domestiques incapables.

Ciel accepta tout sans quémander la moindre clémence : s'il voulait pouvoir imposer certaines choses à Sebastian, il se devait de respecter sa parole lui aussi… et puis il ne faisait que ronger son frein, son tour viendra… Aussi, il ne se fit pas prier pour contre attaquer en beauté Sebastian sur des point qui lui tenait à cœur, et qui lui rendait à lui aussi la vie plus douce.

Sa première exigence fut d'avoir 1 heure de sommeil en plus par jour, c'est ce qu'il put obtenir après négociation à cause de l'emploi du temps : il ne pouvait non plus se permettre de prendre trop de retard sur son planning, surtout qu'il venait d'accepter de ne pas rechigner à faire son travail… La seconde fut plus au gout de ses pupilles gustatives et de sa gourmandise qu'autre chose : il réclama en effet de pouvoir demander _TOUT_ ce qu'il voulait comme pâtisseries pour les gouters qu'il voulait, en prenant en compte tout de même le fait qu'il devrait bien manger à midi. Il n'avait pas envi de passer plusieurs heures à table, non plus !

La troisième requête de Sebastian ouvrit le bal des questions importantes autour desquelles ils ne faisaient que tourner autour depuis le début.

- Bocchan, choisissez un jour de la semaine où je pourrais utiliser mes aptitudes de démon.

Ciel le regarda fixement mais compris que ce dernier était on ne peut plus sérieux. Il réfléchit donc longuement avant de donner sa réponse : son avenir pouvait en dépendre, ainsi que son image au regard de la société.

- Le dimanche. Je donnerais leur congé aux quatre domestiques pour que tu sois libre de faire ce qu'il te chante. Bien sur, sauf les cas exceptionnel où je t'accorderais un autre jour en compensation. Cela te convient-il ?

Le sourire de Sebastian s'agrandit et il précisa :

- Je n'en attendais pas autant de votre part, monsieur, aussi j'accepte ses conditions avec joie.

Ciel crut un moment c'être fait berné par le diable mais il préféra redistribuer les cartes que trop se pencher sur le sujet, de peur de regretter et de vouloir faire marche arrière…

Ciel observa attentivement ses cartes et revérifia le tout une dernière fois avec un sourire intérieur : plus qu'une carte et la victoire sera à lui pour cette manche… Il inspira doucement tout en tirant la carte que sera soit sa sauveuse soit qui le fera patienter encore un tour pendant lequel il pourrait bien perdre… La dame de cœur… Il lui fallait le roi… Pas de chance. Il cacha sa déception et jetant cette carte inutile. Grave erreur ! Sebastian lui sourit malicieusement en réceptionnant la fameuse carte avant de dévoiler son jeu. Ciel lui avait apporté les clés de la victoire… En observant le paquet de son adversaire mis à nu, il découvrit que c'était lui qui gardait jalousement les deux rois de cœur dont il aurait eut besoin… Il aurait du changer de carte quand il en avait encore l'occasion…

Ciel soupira et regarda avec un peu d'inquiétude le sourire qui s'élargissait sur les lèvres de Sebastian : mais que lui réservait-il encore ? Comme ce dernier ne semblait pas disposer à décliner de son propre chef son souhait, Ciel se jeta de lui-même entre ses griffes… De toute manière, il était sur que quoiqu'il fasse, il n'aurait pas le choix.

- Je t'écoute, que veux-tu ?

- Un abri pour chats, derrière le manoir, avec un accès direct depuis ma chambre.

Ciel grimaça et fut tenter de rejeter sa demande mais il savait que Sebastian sauterait sur la moindre occasion pour lui rappeler ses propres paroles avec un air ironique. Il imaginait très bien la scène et il ne voulait surtout pas lui faire un tel plaisir, à ça non ! Tant pis pour ces chats, il trouverait bien un moyen de s'en débarrasser plus tard sans que Sebastian sache que c'était lui…

- Bien. Mais que je ne vois pas venir me servir après avoir été les voir : je suis allergique je te rappelle.

- Yes, my Lord.

Cela sonnait presque comme un ricanement mais Ciel préféra l'ignorer une fois de plus s'il ne voulait pas perdre patience avant d'avoir obtenu tout ce qu'il voulait.

Sebastian distribua les cartes tout en souriant d'allégresse : au final, cette idée de défit qu'avait eu Ciel lui était plus profitable qu'il aurait pu le penser… Pour un peu qu'il gagne encore et il aurait vraiment une vie agréable à partir de ce jour là. Il jeta un œil à son jeu puis il haussa imperceptiblement les épaules : ce coup si, il avait un si mauvais jeu qu'il serait surprenant s'il gagnait mais bon il ne faut pas être mauvais joueur et accepter aussi ses défaites… Il n'était d'ailleurs pas en reste de victoires…

Ciel abattit son jeu assez vite, avec un sourire largement triomphant : décidément, ce qu'il préférait dans les jeux, c'est bien de gagner. Il réfléchit intensément à ce qu'il pourrait bien demander à son majordome, tout en détaillant avec précision sa physionomie. Il se décida sur quelque chose de bénin, mais qui le ferait surement enrager et qui enchanterait Ciel.

- Pour Halloween, tu m'accompagneras en ville, déguisé par le costume de mon choix, pour faire la chasse aux bonbons.

Sebastian leva les yeux au ciel : il s'agit bien là de son jeune maitre… Puis, il finit par soupirer : il devrait bien s'y plier s'il voulait que Ciel lui-même tienne parole.

- Comme vous voudrez, jeune maitre.

Ciel paraissait entièrement satisfait de la réaction de son majordome et se félicita d'avoir trouvé une requête aussi intéressante.

Les deux adversaires se complaisaient au jeu et devenait de plus en plus impatient d'en connaitre la suite. Tellement que ce qui les intéressait le plus n'était plus la partie en elle-même mais plutôt le souhait que pourrait émettre celui qui gagnerait. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'ils ne se concentraient pas sur le jeu étant donner que c'est lui qui servait de clé pour découvrir les vœux. Ils se battaient avec acharnement et patience, pour se donner l'entière satisfaction d'avoir mieux jouer même s'ils avaient perdu.

Sebastian continua à prendre de l'avance sur Ciel lorsqu'il gagna les deux prochaines parties. Avec un grand sourire sardonique, qui ne présageait rien de bon pour notre jeune Comte, Sebastian dévoila ses plans, qui firent grincer des dents ce dernier, au grand plaisir du majordome de noir. Il obligea Ciel d'accepter toutes les idées et les rôles que Sebastian lui donnerait pour les prochaines pièces de théâtre, tout en lui dévoilant que dans la suivante, il ya aurait des chats à profusion. Ciel acquiesça de très mauvaise grâce, ce qui plut d'autant plus à Sebastian. Puis, son sourire s'élargissant encore plus qu'auparavant, il demanda à Ciel de se promener durant toute une journée dans le manoir, déguisé en chat. Ciel se voyait déjà avec une queue grise bleue et de petites oreilles dépassant de sa magnifique chevelure, de la même couleur. Il grimaça. Sebastian ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en imaginant ce dont pouvait bien penser Ciel. Ah, quel plaisir ce serait…

Ciel savait qu'il était en train de perdre et pas seulement parce que Sebastian menait le jeu de 6 à 3. Il aurait pu arrêter le jeu là mais sa fierté l'en empêchait : il devrait se battre jusqu'au bout. Lorsqu'il vit que le prochain tour était en sa faveur, il se décida pour prendre une mesure qui lui tenait vraiment à cœur, mais qu'il avait longtemps dissimulé à son diable de majordome :

- Quand j'aurais exercé ma vengeance, laisse moi un an pour régler les détails de ma mort et de ma succession.

Les yeux de Sebastian rougeoyèrent et Ciel se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas demandé trop mais un fin sourire éclaira de nouveau le visage de son vis-à-vis et il comprit qu'il accéderait à sa demande.

- Je vois que nous abordons vraiment les sujets sensibles. Cela m'étonnait que vous n'ayez pas encore aborder ce sujet. Je suis d'accord pour vous laissez un an de plus, après tout, qu'est-ce qu'un an dans la vie du Diable…

Ciel expira et il se rendit compte qu'il avait retenu sa respiration pendant le laïus de son diable. Jamais, il n'aurait cru obtenir ce qu'il voulait si facilement, mais lui-même avait fait des concessions pour satisfaire les requêtes, plus ou moins provocantes et censées, de Sebastian.

Ciel prit néanmoins peur lorsqu'il vit le sourire narquois, dangereux et provocateur étirer les lèvres du diable lorsqu'il abattit son jeu, signalant ainsi sa victoire.

- Eh bien, jeune maitre… Vous m'appartenez. Par l'âme, tout d'abord à cause de notre pacte, esprit, car c'est moi qui vous apporte la connaissance, corps, puisque c'est moi qui l'entretient jour après jour, et maintenant, vous m'appartiendrez aussi par le cœur.

Ciel trembla devant le regard de braise de Sebastian dont il n'arrivait plus à se détacher. Il ne comprenait plus. Il n'était même plus capable de dissimuler la tension qui l'habitait : il était devenu la marionnette de Sebastian. Ce dernier en était parfaitement conscient et en jouait. Il laissa ainsi planer pendant un petit moment où le silence devint pesant avant de se contredire, pour rassurer son jeune, et si innocent encore, maitre. Mais il n'en était pas moins sérieux et malgré sa diversion, Ciel n'en douta pas : il était peut être innocent mais pas complètement naïf non plus.

- Mais bien sur une telle chose est impossible étant donné que vous êtes déjà lié avec lady Lizzy et que vous l'aimez. Je ne vous possède que par l'âme, en ce cas…

Ciel s'abstint de lui faire remarquer que ce qu'il éprouvait pour Lizzy ne dépassait pas la relation entre cousin/cousine, et ne la dépasserait jamais. Il se garda aussi d'avouer que parti de ce qu'avait prédit Sebastian était bien vrai car il craignait plus que tout que le reste ne se réalise également.

C'est sur cette ambiance de demi-mensonge, et l'esprit occupé par plus de pensées qu'il ne devrait, que Ciel entama l'avant dernière partie. Il était cependant si troublé qui ne fut pas autant concerné qu'il l'aurait du et, en toute conséquence logique d'un tel cas, il perdit encore une fois face à Sebastian.

Sebastian resta songeur pendant un petit moment devant son vœu : l'exercice commençait à perdre de son intérêt ayant déjà obtenu beaucoup de ce qu'il voulait mais tout avoir servi sur un plateau d'argent n'était pas non plus chose qu'il souhaitait car devoir attendre, argumenter, persuader, duper… pour avoir ce qu'il désirait avait tout son charme à ses yeux, après tout il n'était rien de plus, rien de moins qu'un diable… Que pourrait lui donner Ciel qu'il refuserait un temps normal ? Son regard se balada le long du visage du jeune adolescent, songeur, avant de s'arrêter sur un attribut plus qu'intéressant de la physionomie du jeune Comte, lui donnant une idée des plus délectable.

- Jeune maitre, je veux que vous m'embrassiez.

Ciel rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et Sebastian se félicita de son idée rien que pour cette découverte des plus adorables. Le jeune homme marmonna quelques injures dans sa barbe inexistante, qui sonnait comme une douce musique aux oreilles du Diable, puis se pencha pour déposer un léger baiser sur la joue de son majordome. Sebastian le provoqua en le reprenant en indiquant ses propres lèvres : le jeu était plus intéressant ainsi qu'un simple baiser sur la joue.

- Voyons, monsieur, vous savez ce que veux dire le mot embrasser. Faut-il que je vous explique ?

Ciel était figé de honte et ne savait plus quoi faire, Sebastian en profita pour le titiller encore plus : ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il pouvait s'amuser ainsi aux dépends de son jeune maitre…

- Et bien je vais devoir reprendre pour mon souhait l'habit de précepteur. Embrassez, voyez-vous, c'est se pencher sur la personne qui vu fait face et déposer vos lèvres contre ses lèvres tout doucement. Fais quelques mouvements pour essayer de se fondre en l'autre puis relâcher lorsque son souffle se fait plus heurter : c'est le cas classique et le plus simple, mais il existe de nombreuses exceptions. Maintenant je vais illustrer mon propos pour que me compreniez.

Comme il venait de le décrire, Sebastian se pencha sur les lèvres de Ciel qu'il embrassa doucement, les caressants des siennes pour mieux pouvoir ressentir leur douceur et leur volupté. Puis il se retira en souriant.

Ciel, plus qu'auparavant, si c'est encore possible, caressa distraitement ses lèvres du bout des doigts, celle-ci gonflées par caresse intime qu'il venait de recevoir. Sans s'en rendre compte, il chuchota même tout bas, l'esprit littéralement envahi par l'image de Sebastian et ce qui venait de se passer.

- Tu embrasses bien, Sebastian.

Le sourire du diable s'élargit et il se courba en une révérence tout en répliquant modestement :

- Mais je ne serais pas le digne majordome de la famille Phantomhive si je ne savais pas tout faire pour le bon plaisir de mon maitre ! De plus, désormais, vous saurez comment vous y prendre quand lady Lizzy vous demandera une telle chose !

Ciel releva la tête avec un œil remplit de colère. Sebastian soupira : ça y est cet instant magique était fini. Mais il fut surpris par la pique que lui envoya Ciel, une pique dont il n'aura jamais pu imaginer l'existence.

- Sebastian, je ne veux pas que tu m'embrasses comme un majordome, ça n'importe qui pourrait le faire. Je veux que tu m'embrasses comme le diable que tu es, qua je comprenne pourquoi toutes ses femmes deviennent si impolies lorsqu'elles sont à tes bras ! Je veux comprendre !

- Bien dans ce cas, on va dire que vous gagnez la treizième et dernière partie, monsieur, et que ceci est votre exigence…

Ciel lui jeta un regard noir et Sebastian pouffa intérieurement mais il ne se rendit pas compte que la bête qui sommeillait en lui avait ronronné de plaisir lorsque Ciel lui avait demandé cela mais surtout, lorsqu'il avait ignoré royalement la mention de sa fiancée… Oui, si le jeune Comte était entre les griffes du Diable, le Diable se perdait dans le cœur d'un humain… Bien qu'aucun d'entre les deux ne le sache encore. Emporter comme ils l'étaient dans le feu de l'action, ni l'un, ni l'autre ne firent attention aux paroles que Sebastian prononça et auquel Ciel répondit par le langage corporel…

- Yes, my love…

Une petite review ? Mais quelles sera donc l'acte IV... mercredi prochain, si je peux bien sur ^^ Bisous à tous


	21. Acte IV, Scène 1

Chalut à tous, devinez qui vient en ce mercredi pluvieux posté sa première de l'acte IV ? Oui, c'ets bien moi, j'ai trouvé le temps d'écrire ce weekend et je prends le temps de posté en deux pages de révisions. Cela fait trois jours je peux me permettre quelques minutes tout de même. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre. Et je vous souhaite à tous un JOYEUX NOËL et de BONNES FÊTES de fins d'année. Je vous adore mes chers lectrices, à la semaine prochaine, si j'ai encore réussi l'exploit de trouver du temps ^^ Bisous

Tsukii-Yan: Eh bien j'espère que tu as passé d'excellente vacances et que ce chapitre va te satisfaire après ces deux semaines. Tu auras aussi le chapitre prochain à lire ^^ De la lecture en perspective n'est-ce pas ? Excuse moi pour ton anglais -_-" j'étais pas sure de m'être faite comprendre en fait ^^ Mais c'est venu tout seule ce petit clin d'œil et c'était si naturel ^^ Je suis ravie que ça t'es plu ^^ La terre appel Ciel: celle là elle est tout simplement énorme ! J'adore. et le fou rire m'a prit... ^^ Ciel n'avait pas à toucher à son script aussi... il l'avait mérité sa punition... Ne parle pas trop vite car après le baiser, ce sera l'enquête donc pas beaucoup de bisous à l'horizon... ou pas... on verra ^^ Rien n'est au hasard chez moi: 13 j'adore ce nombre et le vendredi 13 aussi, qui me porte toujours chance... Mais j'ai du me creuser la tête pour trouver le nombre de gage approprié... AU fait, c'est Sebastian qui a gagné de 9 contre 5. J'adore ma phrase aussi je dois bien l'avouer ^^ Bisous et à bientôt ^^ moi aussi je t'adore ^^

Azulia: Merci ^^ Je vais me faire un plaisir de mettre par écrit le fameux jour où Ciel sera en chat... et plein de surprises aussi ce même jour... Niark. Pour Sebastian l'amalgame était fait exprès entre Lord et Love... et j'ai adoré le faire^^ Je suis ravie que cela t'es plu. J'espère qu'il en sera de même de ce chapitre... ^^ Bisous

Bocchan-Chan: C'est tout normal voyons et je suis vraiment sincère ^^ J'aime bien comment tu parles de Sebastian: "l'autre" et comment tu insistes sur Le moment du gouter ^^ XD Oui, tu as bien lu: Sebastian soudoie Ciel pour qu'il mange toute son assiette. Exemple: "Monsieur si vous ne mangez pas le contenu de votre assiette, je me ferais un plaisir de ramener en cuisine ce merveilleux soufflé au caramel pour qu'il suive les bons traitements de Bard" Ciel, le coeur sur la main, a voulu sauver le pauvre soufflé de ce destin tragique et à céder au chantage de Sebastian. Pour Ciel oui, il y a pire: passé une journée dans le Paradis pour Chats qu'il va faire construire... Mais toi tu es trop géniale pour que l'on te fasse subir le même sort voyons... Non Sebastian va se tenir à carreaux après... vive l'arrivée des enquêtes de la reine ^^ Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, bien sur mais seulement pour deux baisers. Ils n'ont pas été plus loin ! ^^ Voici l'acte suivant. J'espère qu'il te plaira. Bisous ^^

Sasuka Uchiwa: Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'as pas reviewer avant ^^ L'essentiel c'est que tu l'ais fait aujourd'hui ^^ Ton idée m'intéresse beaucoup: je n'y avais pas pensé avec toutes les idées que j'ai eut. Bravo. Je vais la noter de suite pour ne pas l'oublier. Merci ^^ Et n'hésite pas si tu en as d'autre du même genre ^^ Bisous

BisSenshi: Et oui, enfin un vrai baiser ^^ les autres n'étaient que factices puisque dans le cadre d'une pièce de théâtre... ^^ Oh il y en aura des sous entendu, fait moi confiance... même s'il y aura l'enquête... Et non, ils ne vont pas être amants dans cette scène... Ciel n'aurait pas pu après le simple baiser qu'il a reçu ^^ Et lizzy a encore quelques jours tranquille devant elle... Qu'elle en profite car après elle va pleurer son amour perdu... Bonne lecture et gros bisous ^^

Acte IV : Les Aristocats

Scène1 : Le testament du Diable

Miaou, mes bien chers frères, miaou, mes bien chères sœurs, je vais vous racontez en ce jour les aventures de l'un de mes meilleurs amis. C'est une aventure très palpitante et amusante à raconter au coin du feu mais à ne surtout pas tenter de reproduire, car tous n'auront pas autant de chance que Duchesse Yumi et sa petite famille… Mais je vous laisse ici avec mes préjugés, miaou, je vous lance donc dans cette histoire qui vous donnera envie de faire bouger vos pattes… Miaou.

Tout commence par une belle journée de début d'été où un homme distingué se promenait en carrosse, accompagné de ce qu'il a de plus cher au monde : ses chats. Mais pas n'importe quels chats… les aristocats.

_Les chats les plus distingués,_

_Font partis de la même famille,_

_Ils ont le plus haut pédigrée,_

_Car leur demeure est en ville._

_Ce sont ceux que l'appelle les aristocats._

_Ils ont une éducation sans faille,_

_Et qu'importent où ils aillent,_

_Ils gardent la manière de parler_

_Que l'on trouve en haute société._

_Ce sont eux que l'on appelle les aristocats._

_Ils possèdent les tissus les plus raffinés,_

_Que l'on trouve dans le monde entier,_

_Et quand leur vient l'envie de manger,_

_Un serviteur leur prépare les meilleurs mets._

_Ce sont eux que l'on appelle les aristocats._

_Qui que soient leurs adversaires,_

_Ils ne perdent jamais leur grand air,_

_Préférant toujours les grands discours,_

_Proférés avec une patte de velours._

_Ce sont eux que l'on appelle les aristocats._

_Leur maitre les aime tellement,_

_Qu'ils sont comme ses enfants,_

_Il est prêt à tout pour eux,_

_Quitte à faire des malheureux._

_Bienvenue dans le monde des aristocats._

Leur maitre avait entre 30 et 35 ans mais on ne saurait dire exactement son âge et nul n'aurait osé lui demandé de peur de disparaitre à jamais au fond de la Tamise. Il était grand, beau et charmant avec tout le monde mais son cœur dissimulait une noirceur et une duplicité dont nul ne pouvait soupçonner la profondeur et l'existence. Les seuls avec qui il était lui-même, sans faux semblant et en toute honnêteté, affable, aimant et bienveillant, c'était ses chats. Ses chats qu'il aimait car ils étaient des êtres francs, sans être trop loyaux, capricieux, mais pas trop extravagants… En fait, des reflets de sa propre personnalité.

Son apparence était quant à elle, sans aucun reproche, comme tout homme du monde se le doit. Ses cheveux noirs étaient courts et coiffés avec classe mais simplement, ce qui n'en diminuait pas le charme. Ses prunelles sanguines brillaient, derrière un monocle finement ouvragé, de son intelligence, de son mépris, de son amusement des autres, bien que tout cela apparaisse comme de simples qualités aux yeux d'autrui. Un fin sourire sarcastique étirait toujours ses lèvres, donnant un air joueur et avisé à son visage bien qu'il ne s'agissait en fait que de mépris pour la race humaine. Son corps était paré des plus beaux atours sans être extravagants et dépassés : une chemise en flanelle blanche, un veston noir des plus simples avec un pantalon à pince et une redingote noire. Ce qui prouvait sa valeur et son rang, c'était la riche étoffe qui drapait son cou ainsi que l'armoirie faite des plus belles pierres précieuses qui retenait ladite étoffe mais aussi la rapière d'apparat, avec laquelle lui sortait, qui claquait contre des bottes peut être aussi somptueuses que le reste de ses habits tous compris, mis à part le riche parât de sa gorge. Nul ne savait qui était réellement cet homme, ni d'où il venait mais on le connaissait sous le nom de Lord Sebastian Michaelis…

Il rentrait chez lui après une éprouvante journée dans le monde où il avait du affecté à un nombre de sentiments différents qui le révulsaient mais dont son image avait besoin. Il avait décidé, et toutes les jeunes filles à marier de la région le regrettaient amèrement, de ne jamais se marier. Pour excuse, bien que ce ne soit encore que l'un de ses nombreux mensonges, il évoquait un amour de jeunesse qu'il n'avait jamais oublié et dont il espérait encore la mystérieuse réapparition. Cela lui valait la sympathie de tous et éloignait toute prétendante trop ingénue.

Il soupira en caressant tendrement ses chers chats : s'il retournait chez lui, il ne serait pas tranquille pendant encore un moment car l'une de ses connaissances des plus utiles lui avait rabattu nombre de fois les oreilles sur la nécessité de faire un testament pour un homme de son âge encore célibataire. Bien sur, l'idée de sa propre mort était plus que risible à ses yeux étant donné qui il était mais, plus pour obtenir la paix que par envie de gérer l'avenir fictif de son héritage, il avait fini par prendre un rendez vous avec un vieux notaire, qui était l'une des seules personnes au monde à avoir acquis un peu de son respect, quelques temps après l'heure de son retour. Après tout, un jour, il devrait mimer sa mort pour que ces mortel ne se doute de rien et à ce moment là, un testament lui sera bien utile…Il soupira de nouveau : la journée promettait d'être longue… pourvu que Ciel, son seul et unique domestique, est pensé à faire du thé pour l'aider à supporter ces heures futures de formalité…

Vous devez surement vous demandez comment un tel homme peut réussir à vivre avec un domestique sous son toit ? Eh bien la réponse est toute simple : le cœur de ce domestique et aussi sombre que le sien. La vie ne l'avait que trop de fois maltraité, oublié, bafoué, qu'il avait perdu toute désillusion et qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas servir un maitre qui étalerait à longueur de journée sa joie excentrique. Entre eux pas de masques, de demies mesures, tant le maitre que le domestique pouvait dire tout ce qu'il pensait, quand il le pensait, quoique qu'avec plus ou moins de tact pour ne pas trop dépasser leurs conditions respectives et sachant qu'il existerait toujours un sujet de profonde discorde entre eux : les chats.

Concentrons nous plutôt sur ces derniers car, quelque puisse être l'importance de leur maitre, ce n'est pas lui le centre de mon récit. La petite famille de chat est composée de quatre membres : la mère et ses trois enfants.

La mère était une belle chatte Bombay au pelage d'un noir profond dont les yeux brillaient telle deux lunes dans un ciel noir d'encre en plient cœur de la nuit. Par affection, le maitre l'avait appelé Duchesse, car c'est ce qu'elle était parmi toutes les races de chats, Yumi, parce que la nuit apportaient des rêves ou des cauchemars et que c'est ce qu'elle symbolisait. Son pelage était le plus doux qu'il puisse exister et elle aimait son maitre très profondément.

Cette chatte avait trois chatons : une fille et deux garçons. La petite chatte était noire comme sa mère bien que ces yeux ne soient pas de la même couleur : elle avait des yeux verts, héritage de son père. La petite était bien mignonne mais elle ne cessait de faire des bêtises, malgré toute sa bonne volonté. Lord Sebastian l'avait appelé May, car elle était né le 1 jour du moi de mai, Linn en l'honneur d'un défunt président américain : Abraham Lincoln.

Son premier frère était de la même couleur qu'un chat européen : d'un doux roux rappelant les rayons du soleil. Mais bientôt, cette couleur évoqua plutôt la manie qu'il avait de tout faire exploser dans l'immense demeure de son maitre. En effet, si le résultat était plutôt noir, il aimait beaucoup créer des flammes orangées qui ressemblaient à son pelage. Le plus surprenant était peut être que malgré tout, il arrivait à faire des œuvres d'art à travers ses méfaits. Son nom, qui au commencement était Roy, synonyme de roi, devient peu à peu Bardroy puisque la phrase préféré de Lord Sebastian le concernant était : « Ca va barder Roy ! » ce qui avait donc fait muter son prénom jusqu'à donner tout simplement Bard. Bien sur, le maitre n'avait jamais donné de suite à ses menaces, aimant trop les chats pour les maltraités.

Le second frère était un chat bleu russe dont le pelage rappelait vaguement à Lord Sebastian la couleur de la chevelure de son domestique. Celui-ci aimait beaucoup les plantes et tout ce qui avait trait, de près ou de loin à la végétation. Son nom était au début Finnian, un nom aux consonances distinguées. Mais comme tous avaient plus ou moins de mal à le prononcer, son nom devient très vite Finny, ce qui était beaucoup plus facile.

A cet instant, pendant la promenade de Monsieur, les jeunes chatons jouaient sur le dos de la jument, laissant leur mère aux bons soins de leur maitre, qui n'était pas en reste pour donner de l'affection à celle-ci. Le long cou de la jument leur servait de toboggan et ils s'amusaient comme des petits fous. La chatte les regardait avec un air attendrit mais profitait de l'exclusivité de l'attention de son maitre : les petits étaient si turbulents que le maitre passaient beaucoup de temps à s'en occuper pour limiter les dégâts.

- Bard, Finny, arrêtez, vous allez tomber ! miaula doucement May, apeurée.

- Froussarde, le risque, c'est ce qui fait la saveur de la vie, mis à part l'art, bien sur ! répliqua Bard en provoquant sa sœur.

La petite chatte alla alors se réfugier entre les pattes de sa mère en se plaignant que ses frères n'étaient pas gentils avec elle. Yumi soupira et expliqua une énième fois à sa fille pourquoi ils se comportaient comme cela avec elle :

- Tu es une chatte May, pas un chat. Les mâles jouent à des jeux dont les femelles sont exclues, c'est la loi de la nature. Nous, nous devons être belles pour plaire à se messieurs pour qu'ils nous courtisent afin de pouvoir former une famille. Notre rôle est aussi important que le leur mais pas dans les mêmes domaines. Comprend donc et lorsque tes frères t'embêteront, pense à ce que je viens de te dire et agis telle une dame, ce seront eux au final qui auront l'air bête et non plus toi !

La petite chatte remercia sa mère en frottant son nez contre le sien, elle eut le droit à une caresse en retour puis elle repartit assister aux exploits de ses frères. C'était là le quotidien de la petite famille féline aristocrate mais elle était encore loin de se douter que les évènements de l'après midi pourraient changer leur vie à tout jamais…

La calèche dans laquelle était tout ce monde s'arrêta devant une magnifique demeure faite de marbre noir, avec des balcons où des roses rouges, des œillets rouges… relevaient la somptuosité de la résidence de ville de Lord Sebastian. Le jardin était splendidement bien entretenu formant un jardin tel qu'on pouvait en voir sous les remparts de certaines villes françaises aux fortifications médiévales. Si l'extérieur pouvait laisser penser que le manoir de Lord Sebastian était sombre, peu éclairé et poussiéreux, quiconque pénétrait en ces lieux n'en restait pas insensible. Tant l'extérieur brillait pas l'opulence d'une pierre rare et précieuse, mise en valeur de toutes les manières les plus subtiles qui soient, l'intérieur ne restait pas en reste : fait de marbre blanc, veiné de noir et rehaussé par un bleu saphir, éclairant à souhait l'espace luxueux et dépourvu de superflu. Des statuts, des tableaux de maitres italiens les plus illustres les uns que les autres, des bouquets de fleurs, toute la décoration dénotait d'un gout certain du propriétaire sans occulté son dégout pour le luxe dépavé, seulement utile pour éblouir l'œil de l'observateur et étouffer l'espace vitale des visiteurs.

Malgré tout, tout ceci n'était encore qu'apparence et l'on ne retrouvait véritablement l'âme du maitre que dans sa chambre que nul, mis à part son domestique et ses chers chats, ne pouvaient en franchir le seuil, du moins s'il tenait à garder sa santé mentale et continuer à conserver son corps de mortel pendant encore un certain temps. N'étant ni l'un ni l'autre, je ne peux donc pas vous décrire en détail cette pièce si mystérieuse. Je peux seulement vous donnez quelques indices comme un immense lit à baldaquin fait de marbre noir en dais rouge sanguin ainsi que des tapisseries qui évoquerait le malin… Peut être que cet aristocrate n'était pas se qu'il paraissait être…Mais nul ne peut affirmer que cela soit vrai ou non car le domestique ne dévoilera jamais les secrets de son maitre sans l'accord de celui-ci…

Lord Sebastian s'installa dans sa bibliothèque en attendant l'arrivée de son invité. Sa bibliothèque était renommée à travers tout le pays pour être la plus grande et la plus fourni en livres de tous genre, même au-delà de celle de sa majesté. Il prit un livre au hasard, pour simplement le feuilleter en attendant que son majordome ne lui apporte son thé ou que son invité ne pointe le bout de son nez.

Toc toc toc… Tient, en parlant du loup, voici le jeune majordome qui arrive justement avec le plateau du Tea Time, toujours aussi ponctuel.

- Entre, Ciel

- Oui, monsieur.

Un jeune homme, d'environ 13/14 ans, entra avec une grâce féline, ce qui est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Ciel était l'unique domestique de ce manoir. Il tenait ses beaux cheveux bleu cendré et fins coiffés parfaitement, une raie sur le coté de la tête. Un bandeau de velours noir, sur lequel étaient brodé des petits diamants qui formaient l'armoirie de la maison Michaelis, dissimulaient un œil aux reflets saphir ayant subi les souffrances d'un passé mystérieux. L'autre, qui lui était visible, brillait d'intelligence, de force et de mépris, miroir de sa propre âme qui satisfaisait pleinement son maitre. Son corps mince, en de taille moyenne pour son âge, était recouvert de l'élégant habit du majordome exemplaire : une chemise immaculée, resserrée au col par une cravate au noir absolue, un veston, un pantalon et un frac de la même couleur. Le tout très bien repassé, naturellement. Ses chaussures brillaient comme s'il venait de les acheter. Enfin, des gants d'une blancheur presque insolente recouvraient de fines mains en pleine croissance, portant avec grâce et sensualité un plateau d'argent sur lequel était posée une théière en porcelaine de chine, accompagnée de sa tasse.

- Je vous ais apporté votre thé, monsieur. J'ai choisi pour vous de l'Earl Grey pour que vous ayez les idées claires pour l'affaire de cette après midi.

- Excellent choix.

Avec habileté, le jeune domestique servit le thé en silence avant de tendre la tasse fumante à son maitre. Une fois celui-ci servit, il battit retraite vers la porte non se demander une dernière chose à son maitre avant de le laisser déguster tranquillement son seul plaisir de la journée.

- Lorsque votre notaire sonnera à la porte, devrais-je le conduire dans le salon ?

- Non, tu le mèneras directement à mon bureau. Tu sais comme j'ai horreur de laisser trainer ses affaires qui sont d'un tel ennuie.

Un petit sourire s'immisça sur les lèvres de Ciel et il répondit poliment, toujours respectueux quelques soient les conditions.

- Oui, monsieur.

Lord Sebastian l'observa un moment avant de s'autoriser à lui-même un petit sourire.

- Bien, tu peux disposer, viens me chercher à son arrivé.

- Yes, my lord.

Ciel lui fit une courbette et s'éclipsa, laissant son mystérieux maitre à ses pensées, lui-même avait trop des siennes pour s'occuper de celles d'autrui.

Il se rendit dans la cuisine pour finir de ranger les ustensiles qu'il avait sorti pour satisfaire les désirs de son maitre puis il se rendit dans son propre domaine pour réfléchir. Il savait que l'affaire qu'allait mener à bien son maitre concernait sa succession. Il n'avait jamais spécialement été attiré par l'argent mais s'il devenait son héritier, étant le seul être humain assez proche de lui, sa famille ayant mystérieusement disparut, il ne cracherait pas sur le morceau. Il s'imaginait déjà en seigneur et maitre, à faire regretter à tous ceux qui l'avaient humilié, bafoué et détruit leur erreur. Sa vengeance sera terrible. Un sourire des plus satisfait et cruel étira ses jeunes lèvres : oh oui, cette histoire d'héritage tombait vraiment bien…

Le carillonnement de la porte d'entrée le fit sortir de ses pensées. Il soupira mais se dirigea tout de même avec son efficacité habituelle en direction de la porte : c'était un mal pour un bien… Et puis seul son maitre avait su le voir lorsqu'il n'était considéré que comme un déché qui n'avait plus rien d'humain…

La lourde porte d'ébène du hall d'entrée s'ouvrit sur un vieil homme habillé chiquement, compléter par une canne au pommeau d'argent rehaussé par une émeraude dans la première main et d'une chemise en cuir dans laquelle il gardait tous les papiers important concernant Lord Sebastian. Il salua d'un grand sourire le jeune majordome.

- Bonjour, Ciel, comment allez-vous depuis la dernière affaire ?

- Très bien, monsieur s'occupe bien de moi et comment pourrais-je me plaindre d'un tel maitre ?

Le vieux notaire sourit et commença à monter les escaliers d'un pas conquérant et sportif. Mais, il n'avait plus autant l'habitude qu'autrefois de faire un tel effort, aussi s'arrêta-t-il un instant au milieu de l'escalier. Ciel se précipita à son coté pour lui apporter son soutient.

- Courage, monsieur, je vais vous aider.

- Tu es bien aimable mon garçon.

Ce que Ciel n'avait pas prévu, c'est le poids de Maitre Tanaka. Aussi, lorsqu'il arriva au palier du bureau de son maitre, il est complètement à bout de souffle.

- Ve… veuillez attendre… ici mon maitre… je vais aller… le chercher… de ce pas. Tanta d'expliquer Ciel, en reprenant laborieusement sa respiration.

Il dut pour cela monter encore une volée de marche et il s'effondra littéralement au sol en ouvrant la porte de la bibliothèque. Lord Sebastian ne mit pas de temps à comprendre ce qu'il se passait : à chaque fois que sa vieille connaissance venait, Ciel se surpassait et finissait toujours dans le même état. Avec un semblant de rire dans la voix, il commenta la situation.

- Eh bien, je vois qu'une fois de plus mon invité ne t'a pas épargné. Je vais y aller, va te changer et reprendre tes esprits.

Une voix d'outre tombe lui répondit gracieusement :

- Merci, maitre.

Puis Ciel s'effondra de nouveau au sol, laissant son maitre sortir et rejoindre son invité, seul. Néanmoins, Ciel n'obéit pas tout de suite à son maitre et apporta de nouveau du thé dans le bureau. Le notaire le remercia d'une façon très intéressante :

- Ho ho ho.

En effet, dès lors que le vieux Tanaka se retrouvait en possession d'une tasse de thé, le seul son qui sortait de ses lèvres était ce fameux : ho ho ho.

Ciel retourna dans son antre en ouvrit la connexion avec le bureau de son maitre : habituellement il l'utilisait seulement lorsque ce dernier le lui demandait, pour analyser certaines des discussions qu'il pouvait avoir avec autrui. Aujourd'hui, il s'en servait à des fins personnelles mais personne ne le saurait jamais… Il profita de ce temps là pour repasser son linge et plier le reste : ainsi, il ne resterait pas inactif et son maitre ne se douterait de rien. Tout était dans les détails car chacun d'entre eux avaient un œil exercé pour repérer le moindre pas de travers, le plus petit indice qui pourrait mettre tout un plan en déroute…

Dans la bibliothèque, ne se doutant de rien, les deux compères se racontaient des évènements auxquelles Ciel ne connaissaient pas l'existence : la première fois qu'ils se sont rencontrés.

- C'était ta toute première entrée dans le monde mais tu avais tout cet aplomb que l'on te connait aujourd'hui et tu ne te laissais pas marcher sur les pieds.

Le vieux notaire sourit avec amusement de son souvenir puis reprit sa tasse de thé, avala une chaude gorgée avant de reprendre.

- Ho ho ho.

- Bien sur, Maitre Tanaka, bien sur… Mais si vous posiez un peu votre tasse, peut être vous comprendrais-je mieux…

Maitre Tanaka suivit son conseil et s'excusa auprès de son hôte. Il allait de nouveau évoquer le passé lorsque Sebastian orienta plutôt la conversation dans le sens où il le souhaitait, à savoir faire son testament.

- Mon cher Tanaka, vous savez à quel point j'aime évoquer le passé mais pour le moment, je suis très occupé, aussi j'aimerais que nous nous attelions au plus vite à ce pour quoi je vous ais fait venir : la rédaction de mon testament.

Maitre Tanaka redressa son monocle sur son nez et s'installa confortablement dans le fauteuil du bureau où Sebastian lui avait prié de s'installer : le vieil homme gentil et aimable c'était transformé en l'espace d'une demi seconde en un vieux renard de juriste contre qui personne n'avait jamais gagné : c'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Sebastian l'avait conservé dans ses très proches connaissances… On ne sait jamais quand on aura besoin d'un homme de justice…

- Qui seront les bénéficièrent, Lord Sebastian ?

Sebastian prit son temps avant de répondre, sachant qu'après sa mort, qui adviendra seulement quand il l'aura décidé, ce petit bout de papier dans lequel il va énoncer ses dernières volontés deviendra d'une valeur inestimable pour ceux qui seront ses héritiers… Son regard tomba alors sur une petite boule de laine oublié par l'un de ses chatons dans la pièce. Un sourire se mit à flotter sur ses lèvres… Il tenait peut être son idée…

- Ciel sera l'usufruitier de ma fortune mais l'ensemble reviendra à mes chats dont il s'occupera, du moins jusqu'à la mort du dernier de mes chats. A ce moment là, il pourra investir totalement ma fortune. Voilà ce que je veux, ne me restant aucune famille mis à part ces êtres là…

Maitre Tanaka, laissa sa plume en l'air, le temps de bien vérifier ce qu'il avait cru comprendre : pour un acte juridique si important que le testament, il ne pouvait se permettre de faire les choses à l'a peu près.

- N'est-ce pas un peu risqué de laisser toute cette fortune à la charge seul de votre majordome ?

Sebastian croisa les doigts sous son menton et donna le fond de sa pensée : chaque acte ou parole faite par lui recelait toujours un fondement plus profond…

- Je sais qu'il saura parfaitement se servir de cette fortune mais je compte sur vous pour que soit bien clair que ma volonté est, qu'avant tout, l'avenir de mes chats et leurs descendants soit garanti.

Dans sa petite chambre sous les toits, Ciel ne savait comment prendre la chose : d'un coté il recevra toute la fortune d'un aristocrate tel Lord Sebastian mais, d'un autre, il passait après les chats. Il se sentait flatté mais en même déçu, extrêmement déçu. Il réfléchit longuement et prit la décision suivante : il allait cacher les chats loin de leur maitre jusqu'à sa mort pour pouvoir obtenir l'héritage et ainsi se venger, puis, une fois cela fait, il fera chercher les chats et s'en occupera selon la volonté de son maitre qui sera défunt, malgré tout le dégout qu'il pouvait avoir de ses bestioles. Il le devait bien à son maitre pour tout ce qu'il avait fait, fait et fera encore pour lui. Il ne ferait que suivre le testament, dans le sens inverse seulement. Maintenant le tout était de savoir : comment faire disparaitre les chats pendant ce laps de temps ?

Une idée germa dans sa tête pendant qu'il poursuivait tranquillement les tâches de sa journée de domestique… Si tout ce passait bien, ce soir il sera l'unique bénéficiaire d'une somme colossale… Ce soir, la première partie de sa vengeance pourra se mettre en place… Ce soir…

_A suivre..._

Un petit commentaire pour que je puisse poster la semaine prochaine.


	22. Acte IV, Scène 2

Tout d'abord, Bonne année, bonne santé et tous ce que l'on peut espérer pour cette nouvelle année. Ensuite je m'excuse de ne pas avoir posté la semaine dernière mais vu que c'étaient les fêtes de fin d'année, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez. Enfin, je vous délivre donc de l'ignorance en vous offrant ce chapitre qui j'espère saura vous contenter. Bonne lecture à tous et gros bisous.

Gaga444 : Merci pour ta petite review mais sache qu'il ne sera jamais complètement méchant… quoique j'ai bien envie de le martyriser un peu ce cher Ciel… On verra… ^^ Bonne lecture ^^ Bisous et bonne lecture.

BisSenshi : J'ai hésité à lui donner un autre rôle mais comme il s'agissait de chats, il ne pouvait que jouer le rôle d'Edgar et puis j'aimais bien l'idée que ce soit lui le majordome pour une fois ^^ Miaou ^^ Merci et bonne lecture. Bisous

BloodyNeko-Chan : Ce n'est pas grave voyons, l'essentiel, c'est que tu ne m'oublies pas ^^ Je suis désolée que tu n'es pas eut de dessert mais il fallait bien qu'il soit puni ce cher Ciel… Cette coïncidence tout de même, c'est inouï ! L'homme distingué c'est ce cher Sebastian et je suis désolée mais dans cette pièce, Ciel n'est pas un chat, j'ai eut d'autres projets pour lui comme tu as pu le voir. Mais ne t'en fais pas il n'échappera pas au rôle dans la prochaine scène ^^ Niark ^^ Je t'assure que tu vas rire, enfin je pense ^^ Avec Ciel en majordome, je ne pouvais faire autrement que de le charrier un peu ^^ Merci encore pour tous ses compliments mais toi aussi tu écris très bien, je t'assure ! Tanaka ne se sépare pas de son fameux Ho ho ho n'est-ce pas ^^ J'aime trop les chats pour les faire souffrir comme tu le verras prochainement ^^ Dans cet animé, il n'y aura rien entre le domestique et le maitre… surtout après mon interlude… Je sais que je suis sadique mais tu n'as pas encore découvert à quel point… ^^ Je t'adore ^^ Bisous et à bientôt j'espère ^^

Sasuka Ushiwa : C'est fou comme les cours nous inspire parfois…pour écrire quelque chose qui n'a rien avoir avec le cours ^^ C'est souvent que ça m'arrive d'ailleurs ^^ C'est donc pas moi qui dirais quelque chose contre ^^ Je suis heureuse que mon petit délire, qui prend de l'ampleur, te plaise. Bisous et merci encore ^^

Ayumuri-Chan : Merci de m'encourager pour mon idée, j'espère que les autres aussi seront bonnes ^^ Tu sais, ce n'est pas grave si tu ne me review que très peu, l'essentiel c'est que tu le fasses et que tu lises. Il est vrai que j'aime recevoir des reviews mais je veux avant tout partager avec les autres alors pas de soucis ^^ Non, non, Sebastian n'est pas humain mais il en donne l'illusion. Il fait son testament seulement parce qu'à cette époque, si un homme n'est pas marié et qu'il ne l'a pas fait, cela peut causer des problèmes lors d'un accident quelconque. Mais il est encore jeune ! Confidents… non je ne pense pas. C'est juste que Tanaka a connu Sebastian à ses débuts, c'est tout. Sebastian ne fait que l'estimer mais il n'a aucun confident, sauf ses chats peut être… ^^ Que ne ferait pas Ciel par vengeance… ? On se le demande… Merci encore à toi de ne pas m'oublier. Bisous aussi et pleins de bonnes choses à toi aussi ^^

Bocchan-Chan : Oui, j'ai passé un bon Noël, merci à toi. Et toi ? Cette coïncidence est étonnante en effet… Peut être que l'une de nous a été inspirée ^^ En parlant de la chanson de O'Malley, j'ai commencé à la parodier aussi et je me suis servie de tes paroles comme base ^^ Non, non, Sebastian est bien jeune mais il faut se replacer dans le contexte de l'époque où un jeune homme célibataire et riche peut avoir des problèmes s'il ne fait pas de testament… Non, je n'oserais jamais lui donner un rôle de vieux… Du moins pas encore… J'avoue que j'avais aussi une image très clair de la tête de ce cher Bocchan et que cela m'a bien fait rire ^^ Pour les chats, heureusement qu'ils vont revenir pour notre cher Sebastian… mais il y en a un à qui cela ne va pas faire plaisir du tout… Hihi ^^ J'adore ton cadeau de Noël à Ciel ^^ Bisous et à bientôt j'espère ^^

Tsukii-Yan : J'ai le projet de faire plein de Walt Disney alors je pense que parfois ce ne sera pas obligatoirement ce qui te plaisent. J'espère seulement ne pas te dégoutée. A 180% ? Zut, je me suis faite démasquée… mais en même temps c'est si tentant ! Voir Ciel courber le dos devant Sebastian… et tout ça ^^ La revanche sur scène ^^ Pour Lizzy, je lui réserve un autre rôle, ne t'en fais pas, elle ne va pas y échapper ! Yumi va bientôt vraiment entrée en scène dans la prochaine interlude… pour l'instant, mis à part dans Hercule, tu ne la connais pas encore ^^ Le dernier chat c'est Toulouse normalement… alias Bard et sa passion pour la peinture ^^ Hihi… Mais ce n'est pas grave… exprime toi, vas-y, je ne vais pas te réprimander ^^ Bisous et bonne lecture à toi ^^

Scène 2 : Disparition féline.

Les 3 chatons de Lord Sebastian étaient très bien élevés mais cela ne les empêchaient pas de se battre entre eux comme des chiffonniers et, bien souvent, la cible principale de ces disputes étaient la petite May étant donné qu'elle était une fille, elle n'avait pas le même répondant et la même musculature que ses frères, aussi ils la persécutaient parfois pour qu'elle les laisse tranquille avec leurs jeux de chats. Parfois, néanmoins, la petite May défendait ses positions et leur mère était obligée d'intervenir pour calmer les esprits de ses enfants si turbulents en les réprimandant gentiment mais avec fermeté tout de même pour se faire entendre.

- May, Bard et Finny, avez-vous fini de vous comporter comme des chats de gouttière ? Nous sommes des aristochats et notre maitre nous donne une éducation qui si prête. Vous le déshonorez en ignorant tous ses efforts pour nous perfectionner. Vous me faites honte !

Les trois petits chatons baissèrent la tête avec honte et regrets et ils s'adressèrent sincèrement à leur mère d'une toute petite voix.

- Pardon maman.

Yumi hocha la tête doucement et le demanda se s'excuser réciproquement. Chose à ne pas faire car cela révolta chacun des jeunes chatons :

- Mais maman, c'est May qui a commencé ! Elle ne voulait pas nous laisser tranquille !

- Vous me laissez toujours de coté et puis se n'est pas moi qui est cherché la bagarre : moi je suis une chatte, je ne me bats pas comme vous !

Yumi soupira de plus bel : ce n'était pas si simple que cela d'élever quatre chatons sans un père pour les remettre dans le droit chemin… Elle haussa de nouveau la voix pour les réprimander.

- Je ne veux pas savoir qui a fait quoi ! Vous êtes des chats du monde et quelques soient les circonstances, il faut savoir se tenir ainsi que reconnaitre ses fautes lorsqu'elles apparaissent ! Ainsi, j'estime que vous devriez vous excusez réciproquement tout de suite, sans aucune exception !

Penauds, les chatons baissèrent les oreilles puis d'une voix aussi forte qu'un chuchotis s'excusèrent les uns aux autres. Yumi n'en demanda pas plus pour le moment, se contentant de ce qu'elle avait obtenu. Ils étaient des enfants encore alors elle ne pouvait pas lui en demander autant qu'à des adultes…Elle soupira de nouveau puis se dirigea vers la salle qui leur était réserver pour leurs exercices quotidiens.

- Venez, c'est l'heure de vous consacré à vos exercices respectifs.

Cette fois, ce furent ses enfants qui soupirèrent en cœur et, sans le leur montrer, elle sourit doucement, se revoyant quelques années en arrière puis elle disparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Les trois chatons se disputèrent encore un petit moment à l'entrée de la salle puis entrèrent à leur tour pour que leur mère n'intervienne pas encore si peu de temps après une première remontrance.

Le premier à reprendre ses activités fut Bard, le maitre de la peinture… si l'on peut dire… Il se retrouva face à une toile blanche sur laquelle il devait peindre quelque chose. Il mélangea sur une palette de la poudre noire avec de l'ocre rouge pour le foncer. Puis il l'étala sur la toile jusqu'à présent vide. Il fit ensuite de même avec d'autres couleur jusqu'à donner un tableau qui ressemblait de loin à leur cuisinier, Ciel. Ensuite, il prit un morceau de boit à coté de lui entre ses crocs, sauta jusqu'à la table basse sur lequel était posé une bougie allumée, alluma son bâton puis revient vers son tableau. A peine la peinture se retrouva en contact avec la chaleur de la flamme qu'elle lui explosa au nez. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, sa toile était parsemé de tache noires mélangées à de la gouache. Satisfait de lui, il se tourna vers ses spectateurs désabusés par ses méthodes pour le moins incongrues et leur demanda, fier de lui :

- Qui est-ce à votre avis ?

Les chatons regardèrent attentivement le tableau avant de répondre, ne voulant pas vexer leurs frères s'ils se trompaient. May fut la première à tenter sa chance…

- On dirait Ciel…

- Oui, ce majordome sinistre… brr… il pourrait sourire un peu plus sincèrement parfois !

Yumi sourit doucement devant la promptitude des sentiments de ses enfants puis elle leur fit doucement la morale en leur expliquant des choses qu'ils ignoraient encore car ils étaient trop petits pour s'en souvenir.

- Voyons, il ne faut pas vous moquez de Ciel. Certes, ce n'est pas un majordome qui sourit de bon cœur mais il est sincèrement dévoué à la cause de notre maitre. Quand vous étiez encore que de très jeunes chatons, le maître l'a recueillit, lui qui avait si souffert de la vie et c'est lui qui l'a fait devenu tel qu'il est aujourd'hui. Nous ne pouvons lui demander quelque chose d'impossible… Et, malgré tout, il est si gentil avec nous, en nous préparant toutes sortes de douceurs. Soyez donc moins exigent envers lui et aimez le tout simplement.

- Oui, maman. Répondirent en cœur les petites boules de poils.

Pendant ce temps là, dans la cuisine, Ciel commençait à mettre son plan infaillible en place et il commença par ce qui était le plus élémentaire : le somnifère pour endormir les chats de telle manière à ce quand il ira les enlever, ils ne se réveillent pas.

Il leur prépara alors, sans s'en vraiment y penser, un plat de roi pour chat composé de lait, de cannelle, de sirop d'érable… et tout un tas de bonnes choses dont il avait le secret. Il sortit alors de sa porte son paquet de cachet de somnifère pour la nuit et le vida dans la casserole. Il savait que les chats ne craignaient rien et qu'ils s'endormiraient avant de tout manger donc il ne s'inquiétait pas outre mesure de mettre trop de ses somnifères.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées de vengeance, imaginant déjà comment il aillait l'orchestrer une fois qu'il aurait l'héritage… Mais son maitre était encore bien jeune et il était certain qu'il n'y parviendrait pas avant longtemps. Mais il préférait éloigner les chats de suite car on ne sait de quoi est fait le lendemain, surtout pour un aristocrate tel que Lord Sebastian… Bien sur il défendrait bec et ongle son maitre si attentionné envers lui mais il est des moments où un majordome ne peut plus intervenir…

Ciel venait de terminer le délicieux velouté pour chats et une bonne odeur ressortait de la casserole. Il voulut distraitement la gouter mais il se souvient de ce qu'il avait mis dedans. A ce moment là, un instant de doute s'empara de lui : était-il vraiment besoin d'éloigner les chats tellement aimé de son maitre pour arriver à ses fins. Mais il était déjà trop tard pour lui… il espérait seulement que son maitre ne se laisserait pas mourir pour cela… Son maitre ne pourrait jamais l'aider jusqu'au bout de sa vengeance, cela lui salirait trop les doigts et Ciel ne voulait surtout pas corrompre cet être qui avait su le sortir des ténèbres de la pauvreté. Ce qu'il en savait pas et ne connaissait pas, c'est la véritable identité de son maitre… Un être qui était déjà corrompu jusque dans l'âme mais c'est dans cette ignorance que ce trouvait tous les quiproquos qui menèrent à la suite de l'histoire…

Bard ayant fait sa part du travail, May et Finny commencèrent la leur, sous l'œil bienveillant de leur mère. La petite chatte noire alla se poser sur le somment du grand piano à queue de la salle pendant que Finny s'installait au piano. Ils se raclèrent lentement la gorge, firent quelques vocalises et exercices de prononciation :

- Si six scies scient six cyprès alors si six cents six scies scient six cent six cyprès.

- Un généreux déjeuner régénérait des généraux dégénérés.

- Trois tortues trottaient sur toit très étroit.

Ils allèrent continuer longtemps comme cela, se servant de leurs exercices de voies pour de nouveau se provoquer, si leur mère n'était pas de nouveau intervenue.

- Mes enfants, ne voulez-vous pas me chanter votre si jolie chanson ?

- Si, maman…

Finny et May échangèrent un regard entendu qui reportait à plus tard leur duel pour satisfaire les désirs de leur mère. Finny commença à jouer de la musique, en touchant légèrement les touches du piano pour ne pas l'abimer. C'est pour cela que l'on lui avait attribué cette tâche si délicate : apprendre à être doux avec ce qu'il touchait pour maitriser sa force. Un instrument de musique étant si sensible était donc la meilleure solution… Même si le maitre avait du racheter plusieurs piano avant de parvenir à un résultat un tant soit peut concluant… May fut la première à chanter, bientôt rejointe par son frère dans un duo charmant qui fit sourire de satisfaction leur mère :

- Re do mi do mi re do la sol,

Nous sommes des chats qui apprenons la musique,

Nous vivons tous dans un monde fantastique,

En chantant en cœur, nous apportons du bonheur,

Car il est venu l'heure d'éloigner le malheur.

Si nous voulons apporter cette joie au monde entier,

Nous devons tous chaque jour nous entrainez

Re do mi do mi re do la sol,

Nous seront les messagers de l'amour et de la paix.

Re do mi do mire do la sol,

Maintenant si vous nous avez bien entendus,

Oubliez toutes vos peurs, vos colères, vos malentendus.

Et laissez enfin à votre cœur, la joie de vivre le bonheur.

A peine la chanson fut terminée, qu'un doux toquement à la porte retentit. Les chats descendirent tous de leur perchoir pour se retrouver au sol au moment même où la porte s'entrebâillait pour laisser passer le malheureux majordome qui était allergique aux chats. Il éternua une fois avant de pouvoir se maitriser, bien sur une grimace apparut pendant un petit instant sur son visage enfantin avant de disparaitre aussi soudainement. Si bien que les chats ne s'en étaient pas aperçut et ne se doutèrent donc de rien concernant leur futur proche.

Il poussait devant lui un chariot sur lequel était posé quatre assiettes remplies d'un liquide ambré. Les chats vinrent alors se frotter contre lui lorsqu'ils sentirent l'odeur émanant de ce même liquide. Ciel sourit doucement et narquoisement : c'était vraiment des petits gourmands ces chats. Puis il annonça le nom du plat bien que cela était devenu assez superflu en somme puisque les chats savaient déjà de quoi il s'agissait.

- Voici ma spécialité et votre plat préféré : nuage de miel dans un ciel de neige.

Les chats se léchaient les lèvres en le voyant se pencher pour leur donner leur repas du soir. Tous, même la mère, ne résistait pas à cette douceur préparée par leur chef cuisinier. Celui-ci sourit de plus bel en les voyant se précipiter. Il n'avait rien spécialement contre eux, malgré le fait qu'il en soit allergique mais il se devait de faire ce qu'il allait faire.

- Bon appétit, chouchous du maitre…

Puis il disparut de nouveau dans la cuisine pour effacer toutes traces de son forfait futur. Il était déjà en train de planifier sa nuit, son trajet et tous les petits détails pour que tout soit parfait et que son maitre ne se doute jamais de rien. Cela était capital pour son projet. Peut être devrait-il aussi mettre un somnifère dans la boisson du soir de son maitre. Mais il renonça bien vite à cette idée car s'il s'en apercevait, il ferait aisément le lien entre la disparition de ses chats et Ciel. Chose à surtout éviter. Il se mit donc à prier pour que son maitre dorme jusqu'à son retour, il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Chose assez comique étant donné qu'il ne croyait nullement en Dieu et ses sous-fifres, il faisait juste ça par habitude, c'est tout, en espérant tout de même que son vœux se réalise… Ciel était en effet un homme plein de contradictions…

La petite famille se mit donc à manger tout en dégustant avec délices et petits ronronnements le délicieux nectar que leur avait préparé Ciel. C'est ce moment là que choisi une petite souris pour apparaitre. Elle observait de loin la petite famille se régaler. Etait-elle inconsciente de se présenter ainsi devant une famille de chats ? Les chats chassant par nature les souris ? Mais elle ne s'en inquiétait pas outre mesure, reniflant avec délices à son tour le doux fumet dégagé par les assiettes rempli de la spécialité de Ciel. Elle alla chercher un biscuit qu'elle avait dérobé dans la cuisine lorsque Ciel avait le regard tourné et se précipita vers la famille féline. Inconsciente, voulait-elle mourir ? Que ne fut pas la surprise lorsqu'elle s'adressa bien aimablement à la petite famille.

- Bien le bonsoir, chaton et duchesse.

Mais le plus surprenant fut peut être encore comment elle fut accueillit par les petits chats. Avec un petit sourire, le lait dégoulinant délicatement de leurs moustaches et avec plaisir de la voir apparemment.

- Bonsoir Aberline.

L'explication à tout ceci était en fait très simple : les chats étant bien élevé, ne chassait pas les souris et Aberline était une souris respectable, aimable et un petit peu écervelé. Aussi la première fois où ils se sont rencontrés, par un complet hasard, une fois la frayeur passée, ils sont devenus de très bons amis. Tout s'éclaircit alors et la situation devient plus normale. Mais revenons à tout ce petit monde…

Malgré tout ce qui pouvait différencier un chat et une souris, une chose les rassemblait : la gourmandise. Aussi cela était la raison de la visite d'Aberline, qui mourrait d'envie de gouter ce qui avait tant émoustillé ses papilles. Il commença par se montrer intéressé, mais de loin, au contenu de l'assiette tant convoité des chats.

- Que ça sent bon ici, mais qu'est-ce donc ?

- Nuage de miel dans un ciel de neige, répondit aimablement May, qui affectionnait beaucoup la petite souris.

Aberline ne put s'empêcher de ses lécher les babines à l'entente de se nom : il n'y avait pas que l'odeur qui était attrayante ! Il n'osait pas demander s'il pouvait gouter, aussi espérait-il que la bonne éducation de ses amis lui permettrait de gouter ce délice. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps car Duchesse Yumi le lui proposa bientôt.

- Cher Aberline, souhaitez-vous goutez à ceci ?

La petite souris ne cacha pas sa joie de savoir qu'elle pourrait elle aussi se délecter de ce met de choix. Bien sur, il ne voulait toujours pas admettre devant eux qu'il voulait par-dessus tout y gouter, aussi prit-il l'excuse de montrer son gâteau qu'il ne parvenait pas manger s'il n'était pas un peu trempé dans un liquide…

- Viens donc gouter dans mon assiette, Aberline. A proposé gentiment Finny, qui appréciait aussi beaucoup la petite souris.

- Merci, cher ami, merci. Je viens de suite.

Le gâteau ne dura pas longtemps tellement la spécialité de Ciel plut à la petite souris. Il ne tarissait pas d'éloge de la douce nourriture et les chatons ne restaient pas en reste non plus. Dans la cuisine, Ciel n'arrêtait pas d'éternuer et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi : il n'y avait aucun chat dans son domaine. Il haussa les épaules et retourna à la préparation du repas du soir de son maitre. Bien sur, nous nous savons que s'il éternuait, c'était parce que les chats et leur ami souris ne cessait de citer son nom pour dire combien il était doué pour leur faire des bons petits plats.

Aberline voulut tenter un peu plus le diable, ne sachant pas qu'il s'agissait de propriétaire des lieux, et voulut aller chercher un autre gâteau. Mais, à chaque pas qu'il faisait, le sommeil s'emparait de lui petit à petit sans qu'il puisse lutter contre lui. Bientôt, il sombra complètement dans le sommeil et s'écroula par terre. Mais, le plus dramatique fut qu'il n'était pas le seul dans cet état là : toute notre petite famille de chat était aussi tombée dans les limbes du sommeil…

Cette nuit là, à l'heure la plus sombre, une étrange silhouette sortit de la grande et majestueuse demeure. Une assez petite silhouette qui en vérité portait contre elle un panier où dormait toute une famille de chats. Sur la pointe des pieds, pour ne réveiller personne, la petite ombre se fondait dans l'obscurité pour atteindre l'endroit où elle avait dissimulé son petit vélo. Dans le porte bagage qui trainait derrière, elle plaça son fardeau avant de vouloir partir aussi discrètement qu'un souffle de vent d'été. Mais la discrétion n'était pas son fort et en plein cœur de la nuit comment peut-on voir où l'on va sans une petite lumière pour s'éclairer. Non pas qu'elle n'avait pas prévu le nécessaire mais sa mission devait être faite dans l'anonymat le plus complet, c'est-à-dire sans lumière au départ pour que l'on ne la reconnaisse pas. Donc, de sa maladresse, l'ombre percuta un objet métallique qui rebondit contre un sceau en fer, celui-ci bascula et retomba sur une fourche qui se souleva sous le choc pour atterrir dans la mangeoire d'un cheval. Celui-ci hennit de peur et de colère d'avoir été réveillé. Heureusement pour la silhouette, un morceau de la fourche avait percuté en retombant un petit morceau de bois qui tomba sur la tête du pauvre animal, l'assommant.

La silhouette, qui avait retenu sa respiration sous la terreur, soupira donc doucement, soulagé avant de repartir au plus vite : peut être que le bruit avait été si fort qu'il avait réveillé le voisinage. Donc il ne fallait pas s'attarder sur les lieux du crime.

La silhouette se révéla être Ciel lorsqu'il apparut à la lumière de la ville qu'il devait traverser pour atteindre sa cachette. Il était sans cesse sur ses gardes, à regarder de tous les cotés si on ne l'avait pas remarqué, prêt à fuir à la moindre alerte. Il était tant et si bien occupé à cette tâche que lorsqu'il s'arrêta dans un coin sombre pour reprendre sa respiration, il s'aperçut qu'il était juste en face du QG de la police. Jamais il n'avait pédalé aussi vite sur son petit vélo en ayant le cœur battant tellement à la chamade. Il arriva bientôt néanmoins à la frontière de la ville mais il lui restait un élément à traverser : la gare emplie de voyageurs bruyants. La sueur dégoulinait le long de son dos tandis qu'il était tenu à l'extrême en bougeant d'ombre en ombre de la manière la plus rapide et silencieuse qui soit. Il s'arrêta un instant, mais du repartir aussi rapidement car le train arrivait et il se trouvait en plein sur la voie. Il pédala encore avec l'énergie du désespoir, voyant sa dernière heure venir. Mais il fut sauf, Dieu seul sait comment, le Diable ignorant encore la disparition de ses chats.

Plus, lentement, il reprit la direction de son refuge, après avoir allumé une lanterne pour voir où il allait car dans la campagne, il n'ya pas de lampadaires.

Non loin de là, deux chiens dormaient paisiblement dans une sorte de ferme abandonnée. Il s'agissait là de la cachette de Ciel et il s'agissait en fait de la ferme ayant appartenu autrefois à ses parents, avant l'accident… Il n'y était jamais retourné depuis, c'est pour cela qu'il ignorait la présence des deux chiens. Il s'arrêta un instant devant l'immense bâtisse noircie par les flammes de ce qui a été un jour un enfer. Ciel inspira profondément puis entra.

Dans le noir complet, il alluma une bougie et les yeux pleins de nostalgie virent l'endroit désolé que fût devenue son ancienne demeure. Des larmes silencieuses roulèrent de long de ses joues mais il déposa sans un mot le panier dans un coin, mit un peu de lait dans quatre bols puis ressortit aussi sec sans s'éternisé. Il n'était pas encore assez fort pour faire face à son passé. Non pas encore…

Les choses se re-compliquèrent alors qu'il ressortait pour regagner le logis de son maitre. Il marcha par mégarde sur la queue du plus gros des chiens qui dormaient dans l'ombre d'un tonneau et le réveilla. Il était si préoccupé qu'il n'entendit pas le couinement du chien se réveillant. Ciel reprit en main sa bicyclette mais marcha un moment à coté en réfléchissant.

Le grand chien qui avait été réveillé se faisait appelé Prince Soma et il avait un sous fifre qui faisait tout ce qu'il voulait pour lui avoir un jour sauvé la vie, ce dernier s'appelait Aghni. Il le réveilla en grognant doucement près de son oreille :

- Aghni, réveilles-toi. Il ya un humain dans les environs, il faut le chasser, c'est un danger. Il m'a réveillé en m'écrasant la queue.

- Oui, maitre. Tout de suite, maitre.

Les deux chiens se dressèrent sur leurs pattes, prêts à bondir sur l'intrus. Prince Soma donna la charge et les deux jaillir sur Ciel, qui sous le choc tomba.

- Ca t'apprendra à marcher sur ma queue son faire attention, humain ! Grogna Prince Soma de mauvaise humeur.

Une course poursuite s'en suivit où Ciel perdit une bonne partie de ses possessions. Prince Soma et Aghni lui mordirent le derrière d'innombrable fois et on vit bientôt apparaitre un caleçon à fleurs sous le pantalon déchiqueté. Il préféra tout abandonner : son chapeau, sa veste, son parapluie et partir en pédalant de toutes ses forces loin de ses chiens enragés qui lui hurlaient dessus.

Tant bien que mal, il parvient à rentrer au manoir sans se faire repérer et, surtout, toujours vivant. Il s'écroula littéralement sur son lit et s'endormit : après tout le lendemain il devrait ce lever comme d'habitude et faire les mêmes tâches que d'habitude tout en faignant de rien savoir. Mais ce n'était pas son souci à ce moment… Il venait de partir dans le pays des songes où il se voyait déjà reconstruire la ferme et redorer l'honneur de ses parents mais surtout en faisant que leur mort soit venger…

Cette nuit là, un orage secoua Londres et Lord Sebastian finit par se lever de son lit : s'il dormait, ce n'était que par loisir mais aussi pour garder l'illusion face au monde. Mais comment pouvait-il dormir alors que le chaos se déchainait sur la terre. Cela était trop lui demander : il aimait par-dessus toutes ces nuits d'orage et ne voulait jamais en gâcher une miette. Il devrait seulement donner l'illusion d'être fatigué le lendemain ou non si Ciel ne le voyait pas debout. Il décida d'aller voir ses chats dormir, il était toujours attendri de les voir se serrer les uns contre les autres à la recherche de chaleur. Il entra dans la pièce où ils dormaient et s'approcha du berceau leur servant de lit. Et là, ce fut la catastrophe : ses chats, ses merveilleux chats, ses petits amours avaient disparus !

- Ciel !

Le domestique se réveilla en sursaut et, tout débraillé, courut en direction de la voix affolé et en colère de son maitre.

- Oui, monsieur, qu'-a-t'il ?

Lord Sebastian, qui avait eut un doute par rapport à son domestique, vit ses doutes s'envolés lorsqu'il vit les cheveux en pétards de son domestique et son air endormi. Un chagrin immense transperça le cœur de Lord Sebastian et il donna l'affreuse à Ciel :

- Mes chats ont disparus, Ciel, disparus !

Aberline fut réveillé par les cris de Lord Sebastian et il se précipita pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Quelle ne fut pas sa stupeur lorsqu'il comprit que ses amis avaient disparus. Une larme glissa au coin de son œil horrifié et il se précipita vers sa cachette pour aller chercher ses cliques et ses claques. Il ressortit tout habillé comme un jeune détective et partit sous la pluie torrentielle qui tombait dehors à la recherche de ses amis les plus chers. Une si petite souris était partie à la recherche de chats égarés dans la plus grande ville du pays… Elle n'avait quasiment aucune chance de les trouver mais son cœur était plus fort que sa raison et elle était sure qu'avec de l'acharnement, elle obtiendrait des informations… Il le fallait, c'était sa seule chance de les retrouver, sa seule chance…

_A suivre…_

Une petite review ?


	23. Acte IV, Scène 3

Bonjour à tous ^^ J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous: nous sommes mercredi et je suis en vacances ^^ Cela veut dire que je vais pouvoir écrire bien comme il faut les chapitres suivants et donc ne pas risquer de retard. je suis assez contente que mes examens ne m'aie pas retarder. je vous laisse donc profiter de ce nouveau chapitre en espérant que mon petit délire saura encore vous plaire ^^Bisous à tous et bonne lecture.

Azulia: Mais bien qu'il va être pardonné le petit Ciel... il s'agit de lui tout de même... mais je ne dis pas qu'il ne sera pas punit... ^^ Pour le reste, la réponse se trouve dans ce chapitre là ^^ même si tout n'a pas été encore exécuté... Mais non pleure pas voyons, tout va bien se finir, même pour Ciel dans une certaine mesure... tu verras ^^ Merci de me lire et j'espère que ce chapitre saura te satisfaire ^^ Bisous

BloodyNeko-Chan: Voici, de nouveau, un chapitre attendu... du moins je l'espère ^^ Pour Ciel, je pense que cela te fera sourire au moins... mais je n'en dis pas plus pour ne pas gâcher le plaisir ^^ C'est très amusant cette similitude avec tes chats... et cette histoire de nourriture... ^^ Je me suis vraiment triturer le cerveau pour trouver le nom du plat, pour que cela sonne aussi bien que dans l'anime... Un petit clin d'oeil aussi à notre petit gourmand préféré ^^ Depuis le début j'avais déterminé le rôle d'Aberline ! Celui qui m'a causé le plus de mal de tête c'était O'Malley. Comme tu le verras, les malheurs de ce pauvre cheval vont me servir par la suite... je ne laisse rien au hasard... ou presque ^^ Je pense que s'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre que Ciel, Sebastian l'aurait torturé et tué avec délices mais vu de qui il s'agit... je ne promets pas tout de même aucune punition... I faut bien que le maitre montre qui il est... ^^ Oui, tu as vu mon super duo de chiens ? Leur manière de se parler me rappelais un peu ses deux là... Hihi... ^^ Oui, pauvre Sebastian... mais bon d'habitude je suis super sympa avec lui alors il peut souffrir un peu tout de même ^^ LOL ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi ^^ Bisous bisous

Magikalie: Et non... le Diable lui même ne le savait pas... trop occupé par ses projets pour faire râler Dieu peut être... ^^ Merci du compliment, cela me fait très plaisir. Oui, Undertaker sera là ^^ mais pas dans un rôle principal pour une fois ^^ Mais il fera une apparition fracassante, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ^^ hihi ^^ Bonne lecture et bisous

Cleste31: Merci d'être venue lire ma petite fic, qui s'étire en longueur et ne risque pas encore d'être finie ^^ Je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise et j'espère que la suite le fera tout autant. Bisous et au bon plaisir ^^

Bocchan-Chan: J'avoue qu'elle est géniale ^^ Tu vas voir ma version aujourd'hui ^^ Ce sont des aristochats mais surtout des enfants avant tout ^^ Et des enfants ne sont pas toujours très obéissants ^^ Sebastian ne fait pas toujours vraiment sinistre mais t'imagines Ciel en livré noir et qui tire tout le temps la tronche ! Sourit un peu voyons ! Hum, j'ai oublié de préciser que le délicieux velouté sentait le cramé ? Non je déconne, c'est pas Ciel qui l'a préparé mais Sebastian et lui n'a fait que mimer celui qui le fait cuire ^^ Et oui, le rideau est levé sur ce mystère ^^ Non, cela ne me fait ni chaud ni froid si il ya des morceau de légumes dans ma soupe ! Seulement si c'est une soupe faite maison par contre ^^ Merci pour la petite chanson, je suis plus inspirée à chaque fois que je le pensais... ^^ Ciel ? A l'émission "Un diner presque parfait" ? Trop drôle l'idée, j'adore ^^ Non, il a seulement eut un bon précepteur... qui fait des diners parfaits lui ^^ le jeu de mot était tout à fait conscient et fait exprès ^^ je suis ravie qu'il t'aies plu ^^ Et oui, notre petit duo d'enquiquineurs du Bengale font notre petit duo de chiens ^^ Tu as vu le caleçon à fleurs... J'ai très longuement hésité à mettre un caleçon à petits cœurs mais là je crois que le Comte Ciel en serait mort de honte ^^ donc je me suis rabattue sur les fleurs ^^ Sebastian il a un caleçon noir qui... non STOP, je m'arrête là ^^ Bah oui, la seule chose qui peut le faire réagir c'est quand on fait quelque chose à ses chats ou quand on touche à Ciel alors... Ne t'inquiète pas trop pour Ciel si tu veux mon avis... comme tu vas très vite le voir ^^ Bisous et bonne lecture ^^

Yep: Merci beaucoup ^^ J'espère que je saurais intéressée aussi avec la suite ^^ Bonne lecture. Bisous

Ayumuri-Chan: Certes Aberline en souris et trop choupi ^^ J'l'aime bien ce perso à l'origine et je trouvais que ce rôle lui convenais bien ^^ Pour la dispute entre les chats, je dois avouer que je me suis servie aussi des mes relations avec mes petits frères ^^ LOL ^^ C'est un mystère complet de comment Bard a fait pour ne pas exploser... Peut être a-t-il des donc surnaturels ^^ Non je blague ^^ SI Ciel avait ressemblé à Sebastian, cela n'aurait pas été drôle du tout et cela aurait juste donné du plagiat de Sebastian ^^ Ainsi je devais trouver le majordome Ciel unique ^^ SI possible ^^ Bon j'aurais pu ajouter d'autres choses mais j'aurais été trop en dehors du contexte de l'histoire alors j'ai mis que le minimum ^^ Mais bien sur qu'on lui pardonne à ce cher Ciel ^^ Il ne l'a pas fait exprès d'assommer ce pauvre cheval... Sebastian n'a pas entendu pour une bonne raison: trop occupé à réfléchir aux mauvais coups qu'il pourrait faire à Dieu... Et quand il a comprit que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, il n'y avait plus un bruit alors... Je te fais tout de même remarquer qu'il avait des soupçons sur Ciel qui 'ont été levé qu'à cause de sa tête toute ébouriffée de sommeil ^^ Oui, je me suis fait un petit plaisir de sadique pour Ciel, je l'avoue ^^ Mais les chiens ma faisaient vraiment trop pensé à Soma et Aghni ^^ Oui, pauvre Sebby ^^ Mais il va les revoir ses chats, surtout qu'il va avoir un coup de pouce pour cela... un coup de pouce inattendu comme tu le verras ^^ Bisous et bonne lecture ^^

Scène 3 : Un monde étranger

Un oiseau commença à chanter, puis un autre et encore un autre et bientôt une douce mélopée éveilla les chatons endormis dans leur panier. Ils poussèrent doucement les pans de leur panier mais les relâchèrent quasiment aussitôt, les rayons de soleil les aveuglant soudainement. Lentement, ils relevèrent le tissus de nouveau, laissant entré la lumière par vague jusqu'à ce que leur yeux se soient habitués à la clarté. Un petit bout de nez émergea alors des pans de tissus pour renifler doucement l'air ambiant. Très rapidement, le petit museau redisparut dans l'abri sécurisé. Néanmoins, la curiosité étant plus forte, une petite tête apparut bientôt en dehors du panier. Une petite tête dont les yeux brillaient de curiosité, d'innocente et de duplicité. Elle examina attentivement les alentours avant retournés à l'intérieur. Une petite voix s'éleva alors pour réveiller leur mère, qui avait mangé plus qu'eux et donc dormait encore :

- Maman, nous ne sommes pas à la maison ! Maman, il ya une odeur bizarre dehors et une pièce à moitié en ruine ! Maman, j'ai peur ! Maman, réveille-toi !

Les trois petits chatons se mirent à miauler en cœur, tout en donnant des petits coups de langue à leur mère puis en lui sautant dessus. Aucune mère, même sous l'influence encore puissante d'un somnifère, ne pouvait résister à ce traitement de choc. Aussi, Duchesse Yumi finit par lever une de ses paupières pour regarder d'un œil endormi ses petits chatons chéris.

- Laissez-moi dormir encore un moment, les enfants, Ciel n'est pas encore venu avec notre déjeuner.

Elle referma sa paupière et allait retombe dans les limbes du sommeil lorsque May s'exclama vivement :

- Mais, maman, nous ne sommes pas à la maison et Ciel ne viendra pas nous donner notre déjeuner ! Allez, réveille-toi !

L'information prit le temps pour monter à son cerveau embrumé mais lorsqu'elle comprit ce que cela signifiait, Duchesse Yumi se réveilla totalement. Elle sortit la tête de leur couchette pour constater que ces enfants avaient raison. Elle prit peur : mais que faisaient-ils si loin de chez eux ? Puis la pensée de leur maitre qui ne savait où il était à traverser sa pensée : mais que deviendrait-il sans eux, lui qui n'aimait qu'eux au monde ? Elle ne savait pas où ils étaient mais elle savait au moins une chose : il leur fallait absolument retourner chez eux, coute que coute.

Duchesse Yumi sortit du panier, s'étira et observa attentivement les alentours : une botte de foin dans un coin sombre, la grandeur de la pièce en bois à moitié brulée et effondrée, l'odeur de campagne… Avec tous ses éléments, elle comprit bientôt qu'ils étaient dans une ferme abandonnée. Elle avança encore un peu, se mouillant et se souillant le bas des pattes avec de la boue. Mais peut lui importait son apparence à ce moment là. Elle buta contre quelque chose qui était dissimulé dans l'ombre. Elle pencha la tête en reniflant doucement pour savoir ce que c'était et son nez entra en contact avec un liquide. Elle le gouta pour s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait du lait. Joyeusement, elle appela ses enfants, ayant comprit que la personne qui les avaient amenés là ne leur voulait pas de mal, sinon, il n'aurait pas été si attentionné.

- May, Bard, Finny ! Venez ici mes enfants, il y a du lait pour le petit déjeuner.

Les chatons finirent par sortir du panier l'appel de leur estomac étant le plus fort. Mais, ayant été élevé loin de toute crasse, boue et autre chose quotidienne pour les chats des rues, ils grimacèrent lorsque celle-ci tache leur pelage immaculé. Néanmoins, lorsqu'ils virent que leur mère n'en faisait pas des gorges chaudes, ils décidèrent de l'imiter et de la rejoindre près des bols de lait. Après tout, lorsqu'ils regagneraient leur demeure si confortable, ils pourraient prendre un bon bain et oublier toute cette mésaventure… Ils ne savaient pas encore à ce moment là comment elle saura les transformer à tout jamais…

Ils burent tout le lait avec délectation car même sans sucre ajouté, du lait restait du lait. Mais cet instant de pause et de bonheur fut bref et bientôt Duchesse réunit autour d'elle ses enfants afin de mettre sur pied leur future expédition. Sa voix se fit sèche et tranchante pour le faire comprendre l'urgence de la situation.

Comme vous l'avez compris, nous sommes loin de la ville et il va nous falloir marcher pour pouvoir rentrer chez nous. Cela suppose aussi se salir et peut être se blesser. Pendant ce trajet je ne tolérerais aucune chamaillerie, quelqu'en soit la nature, et le moins de gémissements de protestation possible. Est-ce bien clair ?

Les chatons hochèrent la tête doucement, comprenant qu'il leur faudrait mettre leur rivalité de coté pour une fois et se serrer les coudes pour ce coup dur. Duchesse vit l'éclair de compréhension dans les yeux de ses enfants et cela lui avait fendu le cœur de devoir leur faire vivre cette épreuve mais leur survie pouvait en dépendre, ainsi que l'humeur de leur si cher maitre…

En suivant silencieusement leur mère à la queue le leu, toute la petite famille quitta la ferme sans encombre. Ils ne le savaient pas mais Dieu était de leur coté : il avait compris que s'il rendait ses chats au Diable, celui-ci saurait se tenir tranquille et interviendrais moins de ses petites affaires… Ainsi, ce cher être céleste que Lord Sebastian affectionnait par-dessus tout avait détourné l'attention des deux chiens vivants dans la ferme abandonné par le passage d'une calèche, le temps que ces petits protégés providentiels soient loin de tout le danger que provoquait la présence des deux chiens.

Ils marchèrent pendant longtemps, profitant de l'herbe dès qu'il en apparaissait pour épargner au maximum leurs coussinets si fragiles d'aristochats. Mais, bien souvent, il devait trainer leurs pauvres pieds sur des graviers. Leur mère ayant appris plus de chose qu'eux du grand monde sut dire à quel point le temps passait mais elle ne voulait pas effrayer ses enfants alors elle se taisait et gardait son inquiétude en son cœur. Ce qu'elle n'osait pas leur dire non plus c'est qu'elle ne savait pas pus qu'eux ce qui les attendaient droit devant. Non, elle se contentait d'user de logique et de suivre la route…

Ce qui devait arriver, arriva : ils arrivèrent à une intersection et aucun panneau n'y était planté pouvant les éclaircir sur le chemin à suivre. Duchesse Yumi accorda donc une pause à sa petite troupe sous l'ombre d'un arbre bordant le bord du chemin : elle avait besoin de réfléchir pour ne pas se tromper. Il ne le fallait surtout pas.

C'est ce moment là que choisi leur protecteur divin pour se manifester de nouveau : il devenait de plus en plus impératif que le Diable soit contenu car il devait mener dans quelques jours une affaire de la plus haute importance et il ne fallait pas que celui-ci vient fouiner dans ses affaires ! Pour une fois qu'il avait un argument de poids pour le garder hors jeu, il ne fallait pas le laisser filer… et en l'occurrence, se perdre avant la date butoir. Il leur envoya donc un guide qui connaissait bien la région et saurait les protéger lorsqu'il n'aura pas les yeux sur cette petite famille : Nom de… lui-même, il était Dieu tout de même et il avait des choses autrement plus importante à faire que de veiller sur une petite famille de chats qui, qui plus est, appartenait à son ennemi héréditaire ! Il avait du travail à faire lui ! Pas comme une certaine personne dont il ne prononcera pas le nom mais dont il ne pensait pas moins ! Un enfant, ça ne se fait pas tout seul voyons… !

Pour en revenir à notre histoire, c'est ce moment là que choisi un magnifique chat blond avec des yeux bleu pour faire son entrée. Apparemment, il n'aimait pas se présenter comme tout le monde et lorsqu'il vit Yumi, ses yeux brillèrent et sa voix se fit mélodieuse pour se mettre à chanter sur un tempo entrainant.

- Je suis le plus fin gourmet,

Que la terre puisse compter,

Aussi je choisis toujours finement,

Le moindre de mes aliments.

Oui, j'm'appelle bien Druitt,

Ou pour tous mes amis, Truite,

Car oui je suis de tous les chasseurs,

De poissons ou de souris, le meilleur.

Il tournait doucement autour de Yumi et haussant légèrement les sourcils pour tenter de la séduire. Les enfants, qui étaient resté dans l'ombre de l'arbre se tenaient silencieux, ne sachant que penser de cet opportun qui s'approchait de leur mère et des réactions de celle-ci : à leur âge, il ne comprenait pas encore ce que signifiait faire la cour à une dame. Yumi, quant à elle appréciait beaucoup ce genre d'attention dont elle faisait si peu l'objet, enfermé qu'elle était dans le manoir de son maitre. Non pas qu'elle s'en plaignait mais se savoir toujours aussi belle était assurément flatteur. La dernière fois qu'elle avait fait l'objet d'une telle attention, ses enfants en avaient résulté… Mais elle était jeune à l'époque et encore ignorante des choses de la vie…

- Je cherche toujours l'aventure,

Qui me rend la vie pas trop dure,

Mais je profite de la beauté,

Que la nature peut m'apporter.

Que se soit dans les champs ou la ville,

Je me promène en quête de jolies filles,

Qui sauront faire mon cœur balancé,

Alors j'oserais peut être enfin me poser.

Oui, j'm'appelle bien Druitt,

Ou pour tous mes amis, Truite,

Car oui je suis de tous les chasseurs,

De poissons ou de souris, le meilleur.

Yumi n'était décidément pas insensible à son charme et pour cacher le petit trouble qui la prenait par surprise, elle se mit à faire sa toilette, sensuellement comme lui avait appris les bonnes manières. Elle vit alors le regard de chat en face d'elle flamboyé de plus bel et il reprit pour un autre couplet pour tenter de gagner le droit de l'approcher d'un peu plus près. Ce qui plaisait d'autant plus à Yumi c'est que, même s'il s'agissait en fait d'un chat de gouttière, il n'était pas dépourvu de manière et connaissait le langage silencieux de la séduction dans la haute société. Elle lui répondait de même mais avec plus de retenu : elle était une femme après tout et une femme ne pouvait se permettre de monter ses sentiments directement.

- Je ne suis peut être pas un prince,

Mais simplement pour toi, j'en pince,

Je n'ai jamais vu une si belle créature,

Pas même une fois en sculpture.

Je ferais le tour de la terre,

Sur une toute petite sphère,

Pour pouvoir passer un jour à tes cotés,

Ou si la chance le veut bien, l'éternité.

Oui, j'm'appelle bien Druitt,

Ou pour tous mes amis, Truite,

Car oui je suis de tous les chasseurs,

De poissons ou de souris, le meilleur.

La petite May, qui commençait à comprendre ce qui se passait entre ses deux là, pouffa dans son coin. Elle avait appris dans ses cours de vie sociale que lorsqu'une femme plaisait à un homme, celui-ci lui faisait la cour mais elle n'avait fait que lire la théorie sans jamais voir la pratique. Elle comprenait donc enfin ce que tout cela signifiait et comprenait mieux pourquoi les femmes appréciaient fortement cette marque d'attention. Son esprit s'égara dans des rêves vaporeux où elle se voyait elle-même l'objet de telles attentions. Ses frères pouffèrent lorsqu'ils l'entendirent soupirer alanguissement. Elle leur donna un coup et les chamailleries reprirent de plus belles, leur mère ayant l'attention occupée ailleurs, il fallait bien en profiter un peu…

- Si tu veux bien m'écouter et me suivre,

Je vais te montrer ce que c'est de vivre,

A Rome ou à Sofia, de Paris à Londres,

Je trouverais un endroit où te faire fondre

Mais montre-moi alors si tu veux de moi,

Et je te donnerais les palais de tous les rois.

Oui, c'est bien ça mon rêve le plus cher,

Et tu peux me croire, j'en suis vraiment fier.

Le fameux Druitt déposa à ses pieds une fleur qu'il venait de cueillir de l'arbre et elle se mit à sourire doucement.

- Merci, Monsieur Druitt de cette jolie chanson mais j'espère pour moi que vous n'êtes pas aussi dévergondé que vous le chanter…

- Qui sait, jolie dame ? répondit-il avec un petit clin d'œil coquin.

Yumi sembla réfléchir un petit moment pour se décider si oui ou non elle lui donnait son nom. Lui ne fit pas de chichi et lui posa la question en baisant doucement sa patte ébène et si douce, tout en lui lançant un regard charmeur.

- Et quel est le nom de la délicieuse personne que Dieu à mis sur mon chemin ?

- Je dirais plutôt le Diable, qui est mon maitre… marmonne-t-elle.

Dans les cieux, Dieu entendit la remarque et grogna dans sa barbe : même quand il aidait des personnes qui lui avaient pas demandé de l'aide, il ne recevait pas de remerciement ! Et c'était son pire ennemi qui récoltait les fleurs ! Heureusement qu'il faisait son métier par amour et non pour les remerciements. Si le Diable l'avait entendu à ce moment là, il se serait tordu de rire car Dieu n'était pas la plus intègre des personnes quoiqu'il puisse en dire !

- Mon maitre m'appelle Duchesse Yumi.

- Je dois dire que ce nom vous va comme un gant, Milady.

- Flatteur… !

Druitt rit doucement mais ne la démentit pas. Ils parlèrent de banalités exquises qui plaisaient beaucoup à Duchesse Yumi jusqu'à ce que son regard tombe dans le coin sombre où ses enfants étaient censés attendre bien gentiment. Elle décida alors qu'il était venu le temps de mettre un terme à leur badinage et il profita de la présence de son soupirant.

- Monsieur Druitt, je souhaiterais requérir votre aide…

Le dit chat pencha sa tête vers sa belle amie pour ne laisser aucun mot lui échapper. Mais c'est ce moment là que choisis l'un des trois chatons dévergondés pour rouler jusqu'à ses pieds et atterrit contre son dos. Surpris, il fit un saut en arrière pour se retrouver en face de trois petites frimousses félines. Duchesse Yumi ne l'avouera jamais mais elle était assez reconnaissante à ses enfants pour intervenir à ce moment là : elle craignait que malgré ses grands mots, Druitt ne la prenne pas au sérieux. Elle commença par faire la présentation avant de devoir enchainer avec le devoir ingrat de son rôle de mère.

- Monsieur Druitt, voici mes enfants : May, Bard et Finny.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers ses enfants qui se ratatinèrent sur place sous son regard, son aura devenant de plus en plus sombre et ses yeux se mettant à rougeoyé doucement... Sa voix était douce mais menaçante, ferme mais froide.

- Que vous avais-je demandé instamment les enfants, en insistant bien ?

- Désolé maman…

S'ils avaient pu se terrer sous terre, les trois petits chatons l'auraient fait sans la moindre hésitation. Yumi estima qu'ils avaient assimilé la leçon et soupira tout en résorbant son aura menaçante. Plus gentiment, elle leur donna une ultime fois ses recommandations :

- Les enfants, dans l'adversité, nous devons nous serrer les coudes. Si vous n'êtes pas coopératifs, je vous ramène à la ferme et vous m'y attendez le temps qu'il faudra. Se pourra être plusieurs heures au mieux ou plusieurs jours ou mois. Le voulez-vous ?

- Non, maman ! S'écrièrent en cœur les enfants, effrayés par l'hypothèse de revoir le sinistre endroit délabré.

- Bien, vous m'écouterez donc dorénavant ?

- Oui, maman.

Yumi hocha la tête, satisfaite, et redonna son attention au chat se trouvant à ses cotés qui avait regardé toute la scène sans un mot.

- Nous avons besoin d'aide pour regagner Londres. Notre cher maitre nous y attend et je ne suis pas sur que la ville tiendra encore sur ses fondations si nous ne réapparaissons pas très bientôt. Notre maitre n'aime que nous et apprécie seulement son unique domestique. Il a parfois du respect pour autrui mais la plupart du temps, il méprise les êtres humains. Nous seuls sommes capables de l'aider. Aidez-nous, s'il vous plait, Monsieur Druitt. Nous pourrons payer si vous voulez…

A ces mots, Druitt sentit son échine se hérisser : oser lui demander de l'aide en contrepartie d'argent ! Mais que diable, il était un gentleman ! Et un gentleman aide toujours une dame en détresse, même s'il ne doit rien recevoir en contrepartie ! Il releva la tête dignement et donna sa réponse avec fierté et panache :

- Madame, je vous mènerais à Paris ou à Rome si vous le souhaitez mais n'insultait pas mon honneur de gentleman en voulant me payer mes services !

Yumi sourit doucement et le remercia, elle avait eut raison de croire en son instinct et de se fier, malgré les apparences, à ce chat. Il prit alors la tête de la petite troupe et les guida à travers les herbes folles et les monticules de terre vers la civilisation.

_Pendant ce temps là, à Londres…_

Aberline venait de rentrer après avoir cherché toute la nuit et une bonne partie de la matinée la moindre trace de ses amis. Bien sur, il n'en avait trouvé aucune puisqu'ils étaient en dehors de la ville. La pauvre petite souris désespérait de ne jamais revoir ses amis et, pour partagé sa peine, elle se rendit à l'écurie où elle discuta de la nouvelle avec ses camarades équins.

- J'ai cherché toute la nuit un indice, aussi infime soit-il mais je n'ai rien trouvé, rien. A croire qu'ils ont tout simplement complètement disparus de ce monde.

Les chevaux hochaient la tête jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux se rappelle un évènement insolite qui c'était produit pendant la nuit :

- J'ai été réveillé par un bruit mais ensuite j'ai été assommé et je ne viens que seulement de me rappeler de ce détail. Je pense que cela peut être important pour la suite des évènements…

Aberline hocha la tête tout en restant pleinement concentré sur ses réflexions. Il tentait de percer à jour le mystère entourant la disparition de la famille de chats mais il lui manquait trop de pièce dans le puzzle pour arriver à en conclure quelque chose de cohérent. Ils étaient si gentils qu'ils ne pouvaient pas avoir été enlevés par vengeance ou pour leur faire du mal…

C'est ce moment là que choisit Ciel pour venir s'occuper de l'écurie. Il n'était pas différent en apparence de d'habitude, mais les animaux ont un sixième sens et ils sentaient à quel point celui-ci pouvait être tendu. Le pourquoi, il l'ignorait encore mais quelque chose leur disait qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à la savoir : après tout c'était toujours à eux que venait ce confesser le petit majordome alors pourquoi en aurait-il été autrement aujourd'hui ?

- Bonjour mes chers chevaux, je suis bien malheureux aujourd'hui… depuis cette pénible histoire d'héritage et d'enlèvement…

Il déplaça un peu de foin dans les mangeoires des chevaux puis commença à les brosser pour lustrer leurs robes. Son humeur semblait s'aggraver de minutes en minutes et les chevaux commencèrent à devenir nerveux. L'un entre eux le poussa légèrement du bout du museau pour le convaincre de parler. Puis, d'autres se mirent à faire de même, tant et si bien que le jeune homme céda et s'effondra au sol en soupirant. Enfin, il se décida à leur délivrer le lourd secret qui hantait son cœur.

- Je suis le seul responsable de tout cela mais je ne sais plus que faire! J'ai trop peur d'être de nouveau jeté à la rue.

Les chevaux lui léchèrent doucement la joue pour le convaincre de continuer à vider son sac bien qu'ils commençaient à voir un peu plus clair dans cette affaire. Cela le chatouilla un peu et un leur délivra l'un de ses si rares sourires en leur grattouillant le derrière de l'oreille.

- C'est moi le ravisseur de Duchesse et de ses chatons. J'avais besoin de cet argent alors je les ais enlevé pour qu'il n'y ait plus d'obstacles entre moi et ma vengeance mais je me demande si c'était la bonne solution. Je ne leur aie pas fait de mal, ils sont bien à l'abri dans l'ancienne ferme de mes parents avec de quoi manger mais… je crois que je n'aurais pas du faire cela… maintenant que je m'y penche dessus mais je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire… ils ne peuvent pas réapparaitre comme cela quand même…

Il mit ses mains sur son visage en soupirant. L'un des chevaux frotta gentiment son museau contre son visage caché et Ciel se redressa, avec une ferme détermination.

- Tu as raison, c'est moi le responsable, c'est à moi que revient la charge de résoudre cette affaire ! Je vais aller chercher Duchesse et ses chats ce soir, tout en récupérant mes affaires ! Et j'irais tout raconter au maitre une fois cette affaire classé en espérant qu'il veuille tout de même me garder à son service ! Non, je devrais m'estimer heureux s'il ne me livre pas plutôt à la police !

Il sortit de l'écurie avec un pas plus léger avant de faire un demi tour pour remercier les animaux qui avaient su une fois de plus se montrer attentif à ses problèmes… c'est presque comme s'ils le comprenaient…

Aberline attendit que Ciel soit parti avant de sortir de sa cachette : il savait tout à présent mais ne savait plus quoi penser de ce majordome. Il comprenait qu'il avait agir désespérément mais tout de même s'en prendre pour cela à ses amis. La petite souris décida que le soir venue, elle trouverait le moyen de suivre Ciel pour vérifier ses bonnes ou mauvaises attentions. Ensuite, elle agirait en conséquence…

La petite troupe poursuivait tranquillement son chemin en suivant attentivement son guide. Il ne suivait pas les pistes déjà construite et se dirigeait apparemment au hasard mais Duchesse lui faisait confiance. De toute évidence, elle n'avait pas trop le choix non plus… Bientôt néanmoins, ils arrivèrent devant un chemin de fer où passaient les locomotives à vapeur. Druitt soupira alors de joie et s'expliqua auprès de la chatte et de sa famille l'importance d'où il venait d'arriver :

- Nous sommes ici sur le chemin de fer qui conduit jusqu'à Londres. Nous n'avons plus qu'à le suivre pour arriver à destination.

Les enfants semblaient ravis de cette perceptive et se mirent à la queue le leu pour faire le petit train. Ravi lui aussi de l'occasion qui lui était présenté, Druitt se rapprocha de Duchesse pour la tenir la conversation. Cette agréable petit promenade se poursuivit ainsi pendant un petit moment jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à l'intersection de la Tamise avec le chemin de fer, ce qui était signe que Londres était proche.

Si Dieu veillait sur eux, il ne le faisait que d'un œil distrait, aussi ne put-il pas éviter la catastrophe qui suivit et qui faillit couter la vie de tout ce petit monde : en effet, une locomotive à vapeur, qui venait de quitter Londres, arrivait à toute allure sur ces chers petits chats et les auraient tués par aplatissement s'il n'y avait pas eut la rivière en dessous, et donc, les suspensions du pont. La petite troupe s'y accrocha tant bien que mal jusqu'à ce que le train soit totalement passé.

Ils avaient tous été éparpillés devant l'urgence de l'incident mais lorsqu'ils se rassemblèrent de nouveau, May, avec sa maladresse habituelle, se prit la queue dans un rail et bascula dans le vide. Yumi, vit la scène se dérouler sous ses yeux sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire mais Druitt, qui était plus préparé aux cas d'extrêmes urgences, avait bondi pour tenter de la sauver.

Il sourit à la petite chatte qui avait réussi à s'agripper avec ses griffes au bord du pont. Il l'aida à se redresser, lui dégagea sa queue coincée et ramena saine et sauve à sa mère qui la lécha vivement pour vérifier qu'elle était bien vivante. Enfin, elle se tourna vers celui qui était définitivement leur sauveur mais il n'était plus là. C'est alors qu'elle entendit un cri à faire glacer son sang. Elle se pencha prudemment par-dessus bord et vit avec horreur l'infortuné chat en prise avec les eaux tournoyantes et turbulentes de la Tamise, près à se fracasser sur les rochers à bouts pointus et acérés qui sortaient de petits ilots la parcourant.

Le pauvre chat avait glissé sur une flaque d'huile laissé par le train qui venait de passer et n'avait pas pu se rattraper au bord. Aussi fut-il sonner par sa chute et la violence de sa rencontre avec l'eau. Ainsi, même s'il avait su nager, il n'aurait pas pu le faire. Sa vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil et celui-ci s'amenuisait de minutes en minutes… Sa dernière heure était-elle venue ?

_A suivre..._

Un petit commentaire avant la semaine prochaine ?


	24. Acte IV, Scène 4

Bonjour à tous en ce mercredi gris gris ^^ Je viens vous poster l'avant dernière scène de mes aristochats ^^ J'espère qu'il sera vous plaire ^^ Pour les amateurs de ses chers Shinigamis, vous les verrez enfin entrer en scène ^^ Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne journée et vous dit à la semaine prochaine pour la fin des Aristochats. Bien sur cela ne signe pas la fin de ma fic, je vous rassure...ou pas. Bisous à tous et merci de me suivre encore dans mes délires ^^

BloodyNeko-Chan: Oui, je suis encore en vacances car j'ai fini de passer mes partiels et j'attends les résultats donc je suis en vacances. J'ai pris d'ailleurs de l'avance dans mon écriture car je commence la quatrième interlude aujourd'hui ^^ Bon courage pour ton Bac blanc, en général c'est plus dur que le bac final donc ne te fais pas trop de bile quand aux résultats. Oui, Sebastian a puni, Ciel, j'ai fini hier ce fameux passage donc en effet je l'utilise au passé bien que pour vous se sera la semaine prochaine. ^^ J'habite aussi à la campagne et je confirme que ce n'est pas toujours de tout repos ^^ mais ce n'est pas souvent que c'est les oiseaux qui m'enquiquinent, c'est plutôt mes deux frères ^^ Quelle chance pour ton protège portable en Sebastian très séduisant... *regard rêveur...* Ce n'est pas vraiment du lait cru, sortant du pis de la vache mais du lait tout simplement comme quand on l'achète en magasin. Après je te concède que cela est meilleur sucré. ^^ Oui j'avais envie de partir dans un petit délire avec Dieu... Et tu verras que je l'ai fait jusqu'au bout ^^ Oui, j'ai mit Druitt avec Yumi même si ce n'est pas avec lui qu'elle va finir à la fin ^^ Yumi ce n'est pas la chatte du Diable pour rien... Surtout que dans la réalité de Black Butler, ce n'est pas n'importe qui non plus... comme tu le verras probablement dans l'interlude qui va suivre ^^ Bah oui, Ciel va parler à l'oreille des chevaux, il faut bien qu'il confesse ses problèmes à quelqu'un et vu que l'église et lui sa fait 3000... Oui je suis cruelle mais ne t'inquiète plus car voici la suite... Bonne lecture et gros bisous ^^

Magikalie: Oui oui, Ton Undertaker va apparaitre dans ce chapitre ^^ et il apparaitra aussi dans le suivant puis dans l'interlude... Alors, heureuse ? J'ai l'impression d'imiter la pub là... -_-" Si Druitt a l'un des rôles principaux c'est pour l'unique raison que je vais le torturer. Après ce chapitre je suis quasiment sure que tu n'aurais pas voulu que Undertaker soit à sa place ! T'inquiète il va finir malheureux Druitt. Non, je ne peux décidément pas faire finir ma Yumi avec cet imbécile profond ! Même pour une scène de théâtre ! Du coup j'ai trouvé une parade, comme tu le verras la semaine prochaine ^^ Oui, apparemment le vrai nom de Undertaker serait James Valentine, c'est pour cela que j'ai utilisé ce nom dans l'acte du petit chaperon rouge ^^ Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et te fais un gros bisous et à la semaine prochaine ^^

Irene: Je confirme, la punition de Ciel ne va pas lui plaire du tout ^^ Le comte va même essayer d'éviter son majordome après ça ^^ Niark Niark... Mais ce ne sera que pour la semaine prochaine... Merci de me lire et gros bisous ^^

Azulia: Mais ne t'en fais pas, ils vont revenir... et Ciel va tout de même se faire punir par Sebastian lorsqu'il va li raconter ce qu'il a fait ^^ Mais ne t'en fais je ne suis pas trop trop méchante avec lui... hihi ^^ Merci de me lire, bonne lecture et gros bisous ^^

Cleste31: ^^ Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise. J'ai encore plein d'idées à mettre sur papier, ou écran en l'occurrence ^^ Ne t'en fais pas, Sebastian fera un retour en beauté dans le dernier chapitre ^^ Il ne va pas se faire oublier de sitôt après cela ^^ Non, Ciel ne sait cuisiner, c'est Sebastian qui lui a tout préparé avant pour que Ciel n'est plus qu'à simuler... Sinon je ne crois pas que ce qu'il aurait préparé soit mangeable et il aurait empoisonné ses pauvres chats -_-" Oui, ces chers Shinigamis vont entrés en piste dans ce chapitre là... J'espère qu'il te plaira ^^ Gros Bisous et bonne lecture ^^

Tsukii-Yan: Je me doute bien, moi aussi ca m'arrive de lire certain chapitre en écoutant de la musique et cela donne tout simplement un mélange génial ^^ Qui est Dieu ? Très bonne question... auquel je ne peux répondre qu'une chose: Dieu ^^ Dans ma fic, ce n'est pas un personnage désigné, j'ai prit cette histoire comme s'il s'agissait vraiment de Dieu... mais je devrais peut être lui assimilé un personnage comme il doit apparaitre et jouer... Hum voyons... L'oncle Claus, cela te va ? Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle a les mêmes réaction que Sebastian... Tu sauras le fin mot de l'histoire dans la prochaine interlude ^^ Eh oui, Druitt, c'est ma tête de turc car il a toujours les rôles ou il est sur de souffrir ^^ Niark Niark ^^ Ciel est très spécial n'est-ce pas ? ^^ Mais à qui d'autres pouvait-il bien se confier ? Ou, Ciel va être puni dans le prochain chapitre et oui, il y aura certain soius entendu... hihi Dommage, Sebastian va retrouver ses chats avant de détruire un pays mais Dieu ne sera pas tirer d'affaire pour autant Niark... tout cela la semaine prochaine aussi ^^ Oui, ces chers shinigamis vont bientôt entrés en piste, dans ce chapitre même ^^ Et non, le prochain acte est encore un secret hihi ^^ Bonne lecture et gros bisous et soigne toi bien surtout ^^

Ayumuri-Chan:Ca je sais pas s'il est mignon ou pas en chat Druitt... Pauvre Dieu... j'aime bien l'idée... les merci il doit pas en avoir beaucoup en effet mais bon il ne signe pas souvent ses bienfaits aussi ^^ Je suis ravie que ma chanson te plaise. Et oui, c'est le contre poids du fait que la ferme soit loin de chez eux: ils vont beaucoup marcher ces chers petits... Mais ils vont être très courageux... ^^ A qui d'autre Ciel pourrait-il se confier étant donné qu'il ne supporte pas l'église ? ^^ C'est amusant que tu es rêvée de cela ^^ Rêve prémonitoire sans doutes ^^ En effet, c'est une grosse embrouille comme je les aime et qui va bien se terminer aussi, comme je les aime ^^ Mais non il va pas mourir Druitt, je dois encore le torturer et il va encore me servir ^^ Tu as perdu pour savoir qui va le sauver... c'est une personne dont personne n'a réclamé la présence alors qu'elle était absente ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire. Bisous ^^

Bocchan-Chan: Pour la santé et pour les dents ^^ mais ces petits chats étaient habitués aux douceurs de Ciel, qui en leur volaient la moitié au passage ^^ Nan, je déconne, pas Ciel le majordome mais Ciel le comte pourquoi pas... ^^ Moi aussi je connais le fait de se paumer parce qu'il ya pas de panneau! Le pire c'était que l'on était en vacances ! Je suis bon d'accord avec toi et je n'aurais pas choisi Druitt mais c'était le seul loustique du coin alors quand on a pas le choix on fait avec ce que l'on a même si c'est un débile profond... Ciel qui arrive à admettre ses erreurs, c'est déjà un miracle en soi... ah mais oui, ce n'est que dans le cadre de la scène... il faut pas trop rêver non plus ^^ J'aime bien le cout de "Bonne idée" suivi de "mauvaise idée" et je peux t'assurer qu'il va faire les deux ^^ Mais oui, il va s'en sortir Druitt, je dois encore le torturer et j'en ais encore besoin ^^ Et puis c'est un chat aussi ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire. Bisous

Scène 4 : Retour aux sources.

Sur la berge opposée, non loin du lieu de l'accident, se promenaient deux sœurs jumelles. Elles avançaient à grands pas vers la rivière tout en discutant vivement de leurs passions communes. Mais, soudain, un bruit humide suivi d'un cri étrange détourna leurs pensées et les dirigèrent instamment vers le fleuve.

C'est alors qu'elles virent de loin le magnifique plongeon que fit notre ami chat. Une canne n'étant pas très réputée pour sa vivacité d'esprit et son intelligence, elles crurent toutes deux que ce cher Druit avait voulu montrer à sa compagne ses capacités hors pairs de plongeur. Bien sur, ce n'était nullement le cas et elles se moquèrent doucement de lui en se décidant d'aller voir cette affaire qui les intriguait de plus près.

Yumi avait regardée impuissante Druitt se débattant avec l'eau puis son esprit avait reprit le dessus et elle avait fini de traverser le pont en vitesse, suivie de près par ses chatons catastrophés pour gagner la berge pour tenter d'aider son guide qui lui était venu de nombreuses fois en aide. Mais il est bien connu que les chats n'aiment pas l'eau et elle ne put rien faire de plus que le regarder se débattre pour ne pas couler telle une pierre.

Les cannes se rapprochèrent du pauvre chat qui luttait vainement pour tenir sa tête hors de l'eau. Elles se mirent d'un coté et de l'autre de lui pour le soutenir le temps de lui prodiguer leurs conseils avisés. Ce qu'elles ne surent pas, étant donné que le chat était déjà dans un piteux état avant leur arrivée, c'est qu'elles étaient en train de l'étouffer en le serrant entre elles. L'une d'elle entreprit alors de lui expliquer les bases pour plonger puis les bases de la natation.

- Mon cher ami, ce n'est pas en plongeant en se débattant dans tous les sens que vous parviendrais à séduire une belle dame. Et regardez-moi cette position pour nager ! Comme cela vous n'arriverez à rien ! Aidons le ma chère sœur !

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi ma chère sœur !

Puis elles lui expliquèrent avec fort de détails et de hochement de tête toutes les finesses de ce sport si gracieux. A tel point qu'à force de bouger dans tous les sens le pauvre Druitt en avait le mal de mer. Enfin, avec la satisfaction du devoir accompli, les deux sœurs ajoutèrent en cœur :

- Maintenant tu devrais être capable de nager tout seul. Nous allons donc te laisser et voir tes progrès.

D'un commun accord muet, dont seul les jumelles détiennent le secret, elles s'écartèrent de lui et il se retrouva à boire la tasse une fois encore. Mais, après tous les malheurs dont il avait été victime, il n'avait plus la force de lutter contre la fatalité et son corps s'enfonça dans les eaux profondes de la rivière. La seule preuve de sa présence en ces lieux étant quelques bulles remontant à la surface. Des bulles de plus en plus nombreuses.

Comme nous l'avions déjà constaté, les cannes ne sont pas futées et ses deux sœurs n'échappent pas à la règle. Mais, quand il s'agit de la survie, un instinct étrange leur permet des actes salvateurs. Ici, cet instinct se manifesta sous l'envie de plonger sous la surface des jumelles. Sans trop savoir ce qu'elles faisaient, elles tirèrent le chat noyé vers la lumière de la vie et la sureté de la terre ferme de la berge.

Duchesse Yumi, qui avait suivi les évènements de loin sans savoir ce qu'il se tramait, avec successivement cru qu'elle assistait à une tentative de sauvetage puis d'assassinat avant de voir enfin son guide retrouvé la terre ferme, plus mort que vif. Elle se précipita à l'endroit où les étranges héroïnes avaient débarquées. Elle vit alors Druitt dans un état plus qui pitoyable, qui respirait encore faiblement et dont les battements de cœur étaient lents et graves mais il vivait encore.

Cela lui prit un moment pour se remettre, un moment pendant lequel Yumi tentait tant bien que mal de faire la conversation aux deux cannes. Elle savait qu'une canne en colère pouvait être très dangereuse, et là elles étaient deux, sans compter qu'elle avait sa petite famille à protéger. Elle maniait donc avec prudence et délicatesse sa répartie. Aussi quelle ne fut pas son soulagement lorsqu'elle perçut du coin de l'œil un mouvement du coté de son guide. Certes, elle passait d'un danger à l'autre mais l'un était maitrise et connu que l'autre était étranger et mystérieux.

- Merci, Mesdames, d'avoir sauvé mon guide. Je ne saurais jamais comment vous remerciez.

L'une des deux sœurs lui sourit doucement avant de lui répondre aimablement avec un petit accent caractéristique de la région au Sud de Londres.

- Mais, ce fut un plaisir, madame que d'aider ce cher ami !

Yumi s'inclina doucement devant elles pour les remercier une fois de plus puis se tourna vers ce qui l'intéressait actuellement et qui était le danger le moins grand. Sous son regard tout d'abord amusé puis outré, Druitt se secoua dans tous les sens pour se sécher. De telle manière ce que Yumi se retrouva aussi mouillé en peu de temps. Il vit alors son regard acéré et eut un pauvre sourire dont il espérait qu'il pourrait lui faire pardonner ses tords.

- Oh mon Diou !

Le tout puissant éternua de tout le haut et un crachin se mit à tomber sur la terre. Il grommela dans sa grande moustache blanche :

- Qu'est-ce que l'on me veut encore ! Je ne suis pas un service après vente, non plus !

Décidément cette histoire de chats et de réunion qui approchait à grands pas n'améliorait pas son humeur. Qui a dit que le Bon Dieu était d'une patience infinie ? Pas lui en tout cas, ça c'est sur ! Encore une de ses stupidités humaines sans doutes…

Tous les présents se tournèrent alors en direction des deux sœurs qui étaient responsable de ce retournement de situation. Mais elles ignoraient royalement les autres personnes présentes.

- Il n'est pas mignon du tout ainsi, ma chère sœur !

- Non, en effet, pas mignon du tout !

Elles regardaient avec beaucoup d'insistance le chat qui était revenu à la vie et qui faisait plus penser à une grosse boule de poil toute ébouriffée à l'heure actuelle qu'à un chat. Elles se tournèrent de nouveau l'une vers l'autre en hochant la tête une nouvelle fois puis l'une d'entre elle commenta à sa sœur :

- Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de laisser cela comme cela ! Nous devons faire quelque chose pour lui. Es-tu d'accord ma sœur ?

- Tout à fait d'accord : nous ne pouvons pas les laisser comme cela !

Les cannes se jetèrent alors sur le pauvre chat qui se demandait ce qui allait encore lui tomber sur la tête. Il fut secoué comme un prunier, étouffer, perdit une bonne centaine de poil et cru devenir aveugle avant que nos deux étrangères s'éloigne à nouveau de lui, avec un air d'autosatisfaction brillant de milles feux.

- Voilà, comme cela il est mignon !

- Tout à fait ma sœur ! Il est très mignon comme cela !

Duchesse et ses enfants eurent beaucoup de mal à conserver leur sérieux quand ils virent l'état dans lequel se trouvait leur guide : tout enrubanné de nœuds rose fuchsia, de petits frisettes tenues par des barrettes avec des nounours ou des petites fleurs de toutes les couleurs et enfin, plein de petites couettes retenues pas des chouchous aux couleurs variolées. Même Dieu, pourtant si grincheux en ce moment, n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher de rire devant la tête que tirait le pauvre chat.

Mais, après quelque temps, le sérieux les regagna et ils purent enfin se présenter. Ce fut Yumi l'instigatrice de cette présentation qui aurait du se faire depuis un moment.

- Mesdames, à qui ais-je l'honneur de présenter mes remerciements pour avoir sauvé Monsieur Druitt ?

Les cannes furent horrifiées de leur manque de savoir vivre et de leur irrespect aussi ne tardèrent elles pas à se présenter.

- Je suis Lizzy Jacasse et voici ma jumelle…

- Lizzya Jacasse pour vous servir. Nous sommes du Sud de Londres et nous partons voyager pour découvrir d'autres facettes de notre si beau pays. N'est-ce pas ma chère sœur.

- Tout à fait exact, ma sœur, tout à fait exact.

Dans son coin, Druitt grommela deux ou trois compliments sur le nom de famille de ses étranges sauveuses mais nul ne les entendit et ce fut peut être pas plus mal pour lui… Duchesse se chargea de nommer chacun des membres de la petite troupe en commençant par elle-même puis elle décida de prendre leur congé pour pouvoir retourner au plus rapidement auprès de leur si cher maitre. Les évènements précédents ayant déjà par trop retardé leur avancée.

- Mes dames, je vous remercie une fois de plus d'avoir sauvé notre guide mais nous devons rejoindre Londres au plus vite pour retrouver notre maitre. Aussi dois-je vous souhaiter une bonne route.

Druitt semblait enchanté de la nouvelle et cela le ragaillardi au plus vite quand il sut qu'il allait s'éloigner au plus vite des deux dangers ambulants qu'étaient les deux sœurs, bien qu'il est toujours conservé son apparence de gentleman en tout moment. Aussi, quelle ne fut pas la grandeur de sa déception lorsque les deux demoiselles se regardèrent et réfutèrent poliment Duchesse Yumi dans ses dires.

- Mais nous devons aller à Londres avant toute chose pour y retrouver notre oncle. Nous pourrons donc faire la route ensemble.

Duchesse retient une grimace : elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de passer le reste du temps du trajet en compagnie de ces deux là… mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus refuser sans une bonne raison… et puis ses enfants les aimaient bien…

Lorsqu'il vit son temps à réagir et qu'il comprit que Yumi réfléchissais à la situation, Druitt cru avec espoir qu'il ne serait pas obligé de ce coltiner ses phénomènes, et donc tout ce qu'elles lui avaient obligé à porter, jusqu'à Londres. Mais il comprit bien vite, au terme de ses propres réflexions, que Yumi n'aurait pas le choix. Aussi son humeur s'en fit-elle ressentir lorsqu'il s'adressa aux cannes, non sans garder son fin vernis de civilisation.

- Et bien, mesdames, ne serait-il pas plus profitables pour vous d'y aller par les eaux ? Vous y serez plus vite que si vous ne accompagnez, nous piètres nageurs, par les chemins terrestres.

Les deux sœurs, qui comme nous le savions déjà, n'étaient pas reconnu pour leur intelligence, ne virent pas en cette question la demande peu courtoise qu'il le faisait de les laisser aller en paix. Pire que cela, elles y virent une marque d'attention de notre pauvre chat et ne purent s'empêcher de le rassurer au plus vite. Ce qui eut l'effet inverse de l'enfoncer dans son désespoir un peu plus et lui donna l'envie expresse, si ce n'est de les fuir, au moins de se taire. Yumi dut donc, après un regard très ennuyé à son guide, accepter l'invitation imposée des deux sœurs.

- Eh bien, je pense qu'en effet, il serait… intéressant de faire le reste du chemin qu'il nous reste à parcourir en votre compagnie mesdames…

Les deux cannes gloussèrent de tant de politesse où elles ne virent pas l'exaspération que provoquait leur présence auprès de ces félins.

- Merci, cher ami. Nous sommes ravies d'avoir un peu de compagnie pendant une partie de notre voyage, n'est-ce pas ma sœur ?

- Pour sur, cher sœur, pour sur : un peu de compagnie ne nous sera que bénéfique.

Sans plus de cérémonie, la petite troupe repartie sur les chemins en direction de la ville la plus peuplée au monde en ce XIXème siècle.

Ils réussirent à atteindre Londres le jour même mais à l'heure où toutes les boutiques étaient fermées et où seuls quelques bars et restaurants acceptent encore quelques clients tardifs. La joyeuse petit troupe était fourbue d'avoir marché toute la journée sous un soleil de plomb sans parvenir à trouver quelque chose pour se restaurer. Certes, maintenant qu'ils étaient à Londres, ces chats auraient pu regagner la demeure de leur maitre si adoré mais ils n'étaient pas sur de trouver le bon chemin. Après tout la nuit, tout se fond dans le décor et semble inconnu. De plus, ils ne souhaitaient pas tomber sur de mauvaises rencontres…. Aussi Yumi décida d'attendre le lendemain pour regagner la demeure de son si cher maitre et de se fier une fois de plus à son guide qui connaissait, semble-t-il, quelques personnes en ville. Ce n'est pas une nuit de plus qui tuerait leur si fort maitre bien que leur éloignement ne devrait pas arranger son humeur…

Dieu, de tout là haut regardait les évènements avec beaucoup de contrariétés : il était prévu que les chats rentrent ce jour là chez eux, pas le lendemain si proche de sa réunion… Il aurait du y faire plus attention et maintenant il payait son inattention. Cette journée n'avait vraiment pas été des meilleurs pour lui et il devrait encore se coucher tard pour rattraper son étourderie, le temps d'être bien sur qu'ils se couchent en sécurité. Il ne fallait surtout pas que tous ses efforts soient ruinées par une mauvaise rencontre alors que tout semblait vouloir s'arranger même avec du retard… Dire qu'il devrait se lever aux aurores le lendemain. Il se laissa un moment à aller à sa frustration et un pays du monde fut submergé par des éclairs et des orages plutôt impressionnants.

Les cannes les guidèrent vers un petit bar appelé « Dog and Duck », avec ironie, mais qui était très célèbre à cette époque. Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à patienter avant que ledit oncle ne vienne à leur rencontre. De loin, sa démarche semblait chaloupée et il zigzaguait en évitant les poteaux que de très peu. On entendait quelqu'un hurler toute une flopée d'injures dont on ne pouvait que deviner qu'elles lui étaient adressées étant donné son état d'ébriété plutôt avancé.

L'ensemble de la petite troupe ne parvient néanmoins à le décrire qu'une fois à quelques mètres d'eux, sous la pleine luminosité du réverbère sous lequel il l'attendait. Il s'agissait d'un canard d'un certain âge comme le montrait son plumage grisonnant et ses favoris parsemés de cheveux blanc. Il portait des lunettes rectangulaires qui lui auraient donné un air strict et formel si elles n'avaient pas été complètement de travers. Sur sa tête, penchant spectaculairement sur le côté de telle manière que l'on ignorait comment il pouvait encore tenir, trônait un chapeau haut de forme noir. Enfin, s'il était habillé avec distinction, cela ne ressemblait désormais plus à rien étant donné étant donné qu'il était complètement débraillé.

Si tout le monde le dévisageait avec étonnement et consternation, les deux sœurs furent les première rétablies, comme si rien ne saurait vraiment les choquée et se dirigèrent avec allégresse en direction du canard dont la fréquentation ne semblait pas très recommandable.

- Oncle Arthur, mais que vous est-il arrivé, au nom du ciel ?

Deux personnes éternuèrent à ce moment là, l'une habitant dans la demeure rechercher par la petite famille féline et l'autre tout en haut au dessus de tous mais dont on se passera, pour une fois, de commenter sa réaction, qui n'était pas très recommandable comme on pouvait ce le douter…

Le vieil oncle tenta d'expliquer sa situation à ses nièce à grand renfort de hoquet et de phrases sans queue ni tête. On finit néanmoins pour y découvrir ce qu'il c'était passé, en racolant tous les morceaux : l'oncle, qui était un détective en mission, avait été berné par sa proie qui l'avait enfermé dans un tonneau de vin. Il avait de quoi respiré mais pas de quoi se tenir hors du liquide comme tout bon canard qui se respecte : il avait donc inévitablement bu la tasse et c'était enivré. Peu de temps après cela, le comment il en était arrivé là étant encore obscure, il se retrouva dans un petit pub anglais mal famé d'où il avait du échappé de justesse à la broche. Puis, il avait erré de si de là, sans trop savoir où aller et sans non plus savoir où il allait, il se retrouva à l'endroit du rendez-vous.

Le respect pour le pauvre vieux canard gagna toute la troupe et les deux sœurs abandonnèrent volontiers leurs nouvelles connaissance pour aider leur cher oncle à regagner son chez lit en tentant de le maitriser.

Ils poussèrent tous un soupir de soulagement en voyant le trio rocambolesque disparaitre dans le lointain. Ils en remercièrent même le vieil oncle et ses déboires en silence avant d'eux aussi partir à leur tout, dans un calme devenu plus qu'apaisant.

Pendant ce temps, inconscient des dangers que pouvaient bien courir les chats de son maitre adoré, et ce par sa faute uniquement, Ciel venait de refermer la porte de la chambre de son maitre après y avoir éteint l'ultime bougie que celui-ci n'avait pas prit le temps d'éteindre avant de s'endormir. Certes, dormir était peut être un luxe pour lui mais étant donné sa position et son rang sociale, il pouvait largement se le permettre et ce n'est pas son jeune majordome qui allait s'en plaindre… De plus, il fallait bien garder l'illusion face au monde qu'il était humain, cela lui facilitait les choses pour jouer avec eux…

Donc, une fois la ville et la maisonnée bien endormie, Ciel se dirigea de nouveau vers l'étable où il avait une fois de plus dissimulé sa bicyclette. Les chevaux, qui attendait son arrivée avec nervosité depuis la tombé de la nuit, lui souhaitèrent un bon courage pour sa mission en hennissant doucement. Ce que Ciel ne savait pas c'est que ces encouragements s'adressait aussi à son passager clandestin qui souhaitais voir de ses propres yeux qu'il avait vraiment changé d'opinion et qu'il n'allait pas simplement mettre fin à la vie de ses amis. Oui, les encouragements allaient bien à cette petite souris qui c'est accro au guidon du vélo et qui portait le nom d'Aberline.

La petite souris fut secouée, balancée dans tous les sens, projetée brusquement contre le métal froid lorsque Ciel s'arrêtait brusquement, reçu de la boue dans la bouche… vivat tout un tas de terribles expériences avant de lâcher sa prise sur le vélo et donc de tomber dans l'une des rues de Londres. Elle vit puissance Ciel s'éloigner et pria pour que le jeune majordome tienne sa parole car il ne pourrait pas aider ses amis…

Ciel reprit le même chemin que la veille pour retourner chez lui. Mais cette fois, il se tenait prêt pour rencontrer ses deux chiens… du moins le croyait-il…

Lorsqu'il arriva à la ferme, il prit la précaution de laisser son vélo derrière un arbre, non loin de là : la dernière fois, il avait failli crever les pneus avec cette attaque des chiens. Aujourd'hui, il ne voulait que cela recommence, il avait donc prit prévu le cas où tout ne se passerait pas comme prévu… du moins l'espérait-il…

Ciel avançait à pas de loup en direction de la grange à demi effondré et échappa de justesse au fait de marcher une seconde fois sur la queue de l'un des chiens endormis. Il se concentra tellement pour ne pas signaler sa présence qu'il retient sa respiration jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à peu près en sécurité à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Doucement, pour ne pas réveiller la petite famille qui devait dormir, il s'approcha du panier dans les rideaux étaient tirés. Il sourit doucement puis attrapa ce dernier pour le caler contre sa hanche avant de ressortir pour aller l'attacher au bicycle. Etrangement, par rapport à la veille, celui-ci lui semblait bien léger. Il osa alors pousser les pans du petit rideau de soie pour voir comment se portait tout le petit monde quand il découvrit que celui-ci était désespérément vide. Sous la surprise et l'horreur, il refit tomber par terre son fardeau avec des yeux exorbités. Mais qu'était-il donc arrivé à ses protégés. Horrifié, il sur en cet instant qu'il devra vivre le restant de ses jours avec leur disparition sur la conscience sans qu'il ne puisse jamais le raconter à son maitre. Une larme de dépit brilla un instant sur sa joue pour se perdre dans son vêtement. Tant pis, il n'allait pas avoir le choix : il fallait qu'il fasse disparaitre toute trace qui pourrait le relier à l'enlèvement, il en valait de sa survie.

Il ressortit tout aussi discrètement qu'auparavant mais ne se rendit pas compte que l'un des chiens avait bougé dans son sommeil quand il avait fait tomber le panier. Aussi, il n'évita pas le fait de marcher sur sa queue, trop perturbé par sa découverte pour s'en apercevoir. Bien sur, le chien se réveilla…

Ciel alla attacher le panier vide au porte bagage puis refit demi-tour pour tenter de retrouver ses quelques possessions qu'il avait perdu la dernière fois qu'il était venu à cet endroit. Les chiens le regardèrent attentivement, attendant le bon moment pour l'attaquer et le prendre par surprise. Aussi quand ils se jetèrent tous crocs dehors, sous l'ordre du chef Soma, Ciel crut qu'il allait avoir une crise cardiaque. Mais, il fut courageux et s'il récolta mainte et mainte griffures, morsures et tout autre traitement pour le moins déplaisant, il réussi tant bien que mal à regagner son vélo et mettre ses possessions en sécurité sans les perdre avant de fuir de nouveau cet endroit qui depuis l'incident était devenu maudit pour lui.

Les chiens se disputèrent alors, ou plutôt le chef Soma disputa Aghni, qui n'avait pas su écouter ses consignes et qui venaient de voir partir leur ennemi commun pour toujours semble-t-il. Aghni lui promit de lui trouver le lendemain des cyclistes très naïfs et de lui laisser toute sa part de travail, ce n'est qu'à cette condition que Soma finit par bien vouloir aller se rendormir, non sans bouder encore un peu, il en va de soi.

Retournons maintenant voir ce qu'il se passait pendant que Ciel jouait avec les chiens pour notre petit groupe de félins… Druitt, qui pouvait sentir à quel point les enfants étaient fatigués, les dirigeaient vers son logement provisoire. Pour être aimable et serviable, il avait accepté de prendre les trois enfants de Yumi sur son dos où ils s'étaient à moitié endormis tellement ils étaient fatigués d'avoir marché tout au long de la journée. Cela lui permettait aussi de montrer ses bons cotés à Yumi… Ne sait-on jamais de quoi demain est fait…

Il les mena vers une vieille maison en banlieue de Londres qui tombait à moitié en ruine mais qui selon lui, était très calme et assez confortable… Du moins quand les véritables propriétaires n'étaient pas dans le coin… Après tout il s'agissait d'un groupe de jazz assez connu pour faire passer des nuits blanches à chanter et danser… Ce que Yumi comprit très vite lorsqu'elle entendit la musique résonner à travers la vitre casser du toit. Cela la fit sourire doucement car elle n'avait jamais qu'entendu que des musiques de ballet ou les chansons de ses enfants. C'était une expérience unique en son genre et même si cela voulait dire laisser sa si bonne éducation de coté pour une nuit, elle se demandait si cela ne vaudrait pas le coup pour une fois…

Ils pénétrèrent avec un air révérencieux les lieux d'où filtrait la musique et Druitt alla saluer ses amis et locataires improvisés. Pendant ce temps là, Yumi détailla la joyeuse bande d'un œil critique mais pas pour autant mauvais, il s'agissait plus de curiosité qu'autre chose…

Le groupe était composé de cinq chats que Druitt présenta comme étant : Undy et Spocky, les deux plus vieux de la bande qui jouaient respectivement du violoncelle et de la guitare, Grell et Ronald, qui semblait les plus fous et qui jouaient de la trompette et de l'accordéon, et enfin Willy, qui était le plus sérieux des cinq en jouant du piano.

Undy portait de longs poils longs et blanc qui lui cachaient les yeux et des poils courts et gris sur le reste de son corps. Un vieux chapeau haut de forme rapiécé tenait sur sa tête et un collier avec des têtes de morts dessus parait à son coup. Son violoncelle était d'ailleurs décoré avec des crânes et des têtes de morts, ce qui le rendait très charmant…

Spocky quand à lui avait ce que l'on appellerait une longue barbe blanche et tout son corps était couvert d'un tissus aux couleurs des plus flashes. Des lunettes teintés dissimulait son regard à autrui et lui donnait un air hippy. Sa guitare était elle aussi décoré de lumière verte et rouge s'entrecroisant dans une pluie d'étincelle. Cela était très joli et il valait mieux pour la santé d'esprit des observateurs de s'en tenir à cette vision.

Grell était un chat stupéfiant par sa manière de sa mouvoir en se déhanchant comme un forcené mais sans jamais perdre l'équilibre mais ce qui était le plus étonnant de lui restait tout de même la couleur plus qu'étrange de son pelage : rouge vif, comme s'il était tombé dans un pot de peinture indélébile. Ses lunettes en pentagone portait la même couleur et laissait voir ses yeux jaune vert. Sa trompette était aussi peinte en rouge avec un petit nœud assortit. Ce qui tenait la couleur rouge en horreur ne pourrait jamais le supporter…

Ronald était un chat magnifique à la toison variant entre le blond et le brun. Il souriait d'un air charmeur mais on pourrait y percevoir aussi un brin de folie. Lui portait des lunettes elles aussi découpé en pentagone qui faisait ressortir ses yeux brillant d'humour de couleur jaune verte. Un petit nœud papillon noir ornait son coup par pure élégance. Il avait la charge de jouer de l'accordéon et cela lui servait aussi d'arme de séduction, aussi celui-ci brillait-il de milles feux pour éblouir ses jeunes demoiselles. Un panneau de danger aurait du y être accroché.

Enfin, Willy était le chat le plus simple des cinq mais pas des moins distingué : son pelage était noir comme la nuit, à l'instar de Yumi, sauf que deux petites taches blanches se trouvaient sur son visage. Ses lunettes rectangulaires lui donnait un air strict qu'il semblait apprécié. D'ailleurs, il jouait d'un instrument qui s'apparentait à son caractère apparent : du piano. On pouvait voir à quel point il était méticuleux lorsque l'on observait son instrument : pas une poussière ne s'y dissimulait et pas une imperfection. Mais il devait bien y avoir une raison pour qu'il fasse parti d'une telle troupe hétéroclite.

Druitt présenta Yumi et sa petite famille en expliquant ce qui l'amenait ici. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, le joyeux petit groupe les encouragea vivement, tout en espérant qu'ils regagneraient bientôt leur chez eux. Mais l'ambiance n'était pas à la tristesse et à la lamentation, elle était à la fête. Aussi Yumi décida que ses malheurs ne pourraient pas gâcher une telle ambiance et elle demanda à la petite troupe de lui chanter leur morceau favori. Les chats acceptèrent avec joie tout en se lançant des regards amusés puis ils s'installèrent et commencèrent leur concerto.

- Tout le monde veut devenir un Shinigami,

Parce qu'avec nous, la vie, c'est fini !

On a tous des lunettes super chouettes,

Venez donc avec nous pour faire la fête !

Notre passe temps favori,

Est de lire le livre de votre vie,

Quand nous viendrons faucher vos âmes,

Vous brulerez peut être dans les flammes.

Avec nos faux de la mort,

Nous déciderons de votre sort,

Venez donc parmi nous,

Nous sommes tous un peu fou.

Dans ce monde merveilleux,

Nous sommes pareils à des dieux,

Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on porte alors,

Le nom de dieu de la mort.

Nous changeons l'Enfer en Paradis,

C'est tout ce qui nous ait permis

Ce sera aussi le cas pour vous,

Si vous devenez l'un d'entre nous !

La nuit, par tout les temps,

Le jour, de tant en tant,

Nous sabotons tous les bonheurs,

Quand de la mort est venue l'heure.

Tout le monde veut devenir un Shinigami,

Parce qu'avec nous, la vie, c'est finie,

Si tu veux avoir des amis pour l'éternité,

C'est bien à notre porte qu'il faut sonner !

La partie instrumental reprit et Yumi décida de chanter à son tour, tout en jouant du seul instrument qu'elle est appris à jouer : sa voix. Sa voix douce et ensorcelante qui apaiserait tous les maux du monde et déchainerait toutes les passions.

- Je suis la chattes du diable,

Aussi ne suis-je pas très fiable,

Mais si vous me voulez parmi vous,

Je ne dirais pas non du tout.

Les chats durent penser à une blague et enchainèrent sur le même ton.

Même si tu étais un ange ou un dieu,

Nous ne sommes pas les plus difficiles,

Pour être amis avec nous, rien de plus facile,

Maintenant, c'est toi qui décide du mieux !

Puis la petite troupe chantante tira sa révérence en chanson, répétant en boucle leur refrain et partant dans la rue en entrainant derrière eux tous les chats de la ville. Yumi et Druitt se retrouvèrent donc seul avec trois petits chatons qui s'endormirent très vite une fois l'adrénaline retombée. Demain sera un autre jour, riche en émotion…

A suivre...

Un petit commentaire avant le dernier volet des aristochats de la semaine prochaine ? Bien sur cela ne signera point la fin de ma fic ^^ Bisous à tous et bonne semaine ^^


	25. Acte IV, Scène 5

Chalut à tous, je suis désolée de ne poster qu'aujourd'hui mais j'ai du emprunté l'ordi d'une amie pour posté car mon ordi est victime d'un virus. Normalement, tout devrait être rentrée en ordre pour la semaine prochaine où je posterais normalement mas fic. je suis encore désolé pour ce retard et je regrette aussi de ne pas pouvoir répondre aujourd'hui à toutes vos si gentilles reviews. Non, je ne vous oublie pas et dès que mon ordi sera de nouveau opérationnel, je vous répondrais avec joie. Merci encore de me lire et encore désolé ! Sur ce bonne lecture et bisous à tous ^^

Scène 5 : Diabolique intervention.

Cette fois, ce n'est pas ses enfants qui réveillèrent Yumi mais bel et bien la lumière de l'aube filtrant par la fenêtre cassée de l'endroit où ils avaient trouvé refuge pour la nuit. Elle s'étira doucement avant de se tourner vers ses chers enfants pour les voir dormir paisiblement. Elle sourit tendrement et pensa brièvement qu'ils avaient été très courageux la veille malgré tous les malheurs qui les avaient frappés. Elle soupira quand elle imagina la longue journée qui les attendait pour retrouver le manoir de leur si cher maitre. Quelle joie se sera que de le revoir ! Ils pourront enfin se détendre un peu et respirer. Elle regrettait de devoir demander tout cela à ses enfants mais elle n'avait pas le choix et se devait de maintenir un certain ordre de vie pour qu'ils continuent à la suivre et se tiennent tranquille le temps qu'ils retrouvent leur demeure. Ce n'était vraiment pas un métier facile que celui d'être parent… Oh que non !

Yumi repensa alors à la fin de la soirée qu'elle avait passé en compagnie de Druitt pendant que ses chatons c'étaient endormis. Elle lui avait fait tout un tas de compliments sur ses musiciens locataires et Druitt ne fut pas le dernier pour y ajouter ses propres éloges. Quelque part dans Londres un petit groupe de chats musiciens devaient être victime d'une avalanche d'éternuements tellement leur nom étaient mentionné. Quel non étrange tout de même pour un groupe de chats musiciens que les Shinigami… !

Yumi avait donc été très sincère aussi, elle ne rajouta pas de fioritures lorsqu'elle remercia ensuite Druitt de son aide et de tous les risques qu'il avait couru pour les aider elle et ses enfants sans avoir aucun espoir de dédommagement puisqu'il si refusait catégoriquement. Elle avoua qu'il s'agissait là d'un comportement de gentleman dont elle n'avait vu la qualité que très peu de fois dans sa vie, même en vivant dans un monde doré. Peut être les plus riches se pensaient-ils trop bien pour ce minimum de savoir vivre et qu'ils pensaient que l'argent les mèneraient à tous. Malheureusement, ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas apparemment, mis à part leur maitre et peut être son majordome, l'argent n'achetait pas le bonheur et les sentiments, il ne servait qu'à en créer l'illusion. Mais une illusion finit toujours par se dissiper et laisser un vide derrière elle. Toujours…

Puis Druitt mena la discussion dans une direction qui lui plaisait plus : il la courtisa de nouveau. Il tenta de la séduire avec acharnement et délicatesse. Louant son magnifique pelage noir qui brillait sous l'éclat de lune et ses yeux qui ressemblaient à deux étoiles s'y étant logé pour apporter un peu d'espoir à la terre. Cela plut beaucoup à Yumi, après tout quelle femme peut se venter d'être insensible à un peu de poésie et de compliments. Puis elle se mit à rire doucement sous ses plaisanteries en pensant à la tête que tirerait son maitre s'il entendait tout ce que le chat disait de bien sur elle. Non pas qu'il ne serait pas d'accord avec lui, dans une certaine mesure, mais cela l'aurait bien fait rire à son tour s'il avait entendu l'association que Druitt faisait entre Yumi, la chatte du Diable et l'objectif ultime de Dieu, son pire ennemi : donner de l'espoir au monde. Oui, cela l'aurait fortement amusée.

Puis, Druitt tenta d'évoquer l'avenir des chatons, comme quoi il serait mieux pour eux d'avoir un père à la maison. Un chat pour leur montrer le bon chemin à suivre. Il la loua aussi pour le courage qu'elle mettait à l'ouvrage pour élever ses trois si turbulent enfants. Il avoua qu'il les aimait bien, malgré tout, et qu'il serait prêt à les garder auprès de lui et de former une famille, avec Yumi comme mère, bien évidemment. Yumi eut alors un regard un peu triste et soupira.

- Très cher ami, je ne pourrais pas rester auprès de vous : seul moi et mes enfants pouvons aider notre maitre et le sauver de lui-même. Certes, nous sommes un peu comme lui mais grâce à nous, il garde un semblant de contrôle sur lui et nous ne voulons pas qu'il détruise le monde dans sa colère par notre disparition. Le monde est cruel, certes, mais il ya des personnes qui ont le droit d'être sauvé. Et vous en faites parti…

Elle soupira de nouveau en regardant la lune puis ajouta, comme si la révélation lui coutait plus qu'elle ne saurait le dire.

- De plus, je ne vous ais pas tout dit… Il ya encore une chose que vous ignorez par rapport aux enfants…et de leur père.

Druitt vit la détresse que cela provoquait chez elle et posa sa patte sur sa bouche pour la faire taire. Yumi baissa les yeux vers lui, interrogative pendant qu'il expliquait son geste.

- Si cela vous rend malheureuse d'en parler, alors taisez-vous. Ce n'est pas grave si je ne sais rien… je ne suis après tout pas lié à vous.

- Mais…

- Chut…

Elle la remercia du regard, regarda une nouvelle fois la lune, comme si elle lui demandait de la force et une larme brilla dans le coin de ses yeux pour se perdre dans ses moustaches. Elle sourit tristement à Druitt avant de retourner auprès de ses enfants et de le laisser seul.

- Je suis désolée, vraiment…

Un bruit la tira de ses sombres pensées et elle vit trois petites têtes émergés des limbes du sommeil. Elle leur sourit doucement et leur demanda.

- Qui va retrouver le chemin de la maison aujourd'hui ? Et qui va pouvoir déguster un nuage de miel dans un ciel de neige ?

A l'évocation de la douceur tellement aimé, les chatons se réveillèrent complètement en miaulant des petits moi.

Druitt était parti plus tôt ce matin là pour aller chercher de quoi déjeuner pour les petits chatons et leur mère. Il revient avec une bouteille de lait qu'il avait réussi à dérober à l'entrée d'une maison et qu'il avait fait rouler jusque là. Sur son dos, il tenait en équilibre une petite boite de gâteaux qu'il avait pris de risque d'aller voler dans une petite épicerie. Cela avait failli lui couter plusieurs coups de bâton ainsi qu'un coup dans le derrière mais il y avait échappé de justesse, un client arrivant à ce moment là pour acheter de la nourriture pour chat mâle.

Les petits se jetèrent sur la nourriture car ils n'avaient rien mangé depuis la veille au matin et les exercices qui les avaient menés à Londres durant toutes la journée précédente n'avait fait qu'émoustiller d'autant plus leur faim.

Yumi remercia gentiment mais avec un peu de retenu son guide pour cette gentillesse puis alla à son tour se restaurer : ce jour là sera autant difficile que le précédent car ils devraient retrouver la maison de leur maitre. Ce qui n'allait pas être de tout repas étant donné que le seul indice qu'ils avaient, était que la propriété se trouvait dans le riche quartier de Londres. C'était un bien mince indice mais il s'agissait là de leur seul indice…

Druitt les accompagna pendant toutes leurs recherches de la journée, les aidants à récolter des informations d'après la description que Yumi faisait de leur demeure. Leur patience fut récompensée en début d'après midi lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans une allée bien familière. Une allée bordée de maisons distinguées aux jardins bien entretenus et aux arbres couverts des plus belles fleurs qui puissent exister. Druitt siffla tellement il fut impressionné et Yumi sourit doucement à cette remarque.

Les chatons traversèrent l'allée en courant mais Yumi, une fois n'est pas coutume, n'avait pas le cœur à les reprendre vertement. Elle les laissa aller à leur joie qu'enfants ils pouvaient exprimer à loisir. Elle, si elle n'était pas moins heureuse que ses enfants de regagner leur logis et leur maitre adoré, aborda les derniers mètres avec distinction et raffinement qui démontrait de son éducation, malgré tous les fourmillements qu'elle sentait pouvait sentir dans ses pattes.

La demeure semblait vide et sereine, comme s'il n'y avait plus âme qui vive en ces lieux. Druitt, qui sentait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, décida de les escorter encore un peu plus loin pour ne pas leur faire courir des risques inutiles.

Ils traversèrent de nombreuses salles où la lumière pénétrait comme à son habitude mais dénué de toute vie. Les chats avaient d'abord tenté de trouver leur maitre comme dans son habitude dans le salon puis dans son bureau. Ensuite, ils cherchèrent le domestique qu'ils ne trouvèrent ni dans la cuisine, ni dans la buanderie à se battre avec le linge comme ils aimaient souvent le regarder. Yumi était tellement inquiète que même sa bonne éducation ne parvient pas cette fois à la retenir pour préserver les convenances. Elle courrait tel un souffle d'air et ne trouva personne dans nulle pièce. Elle alla enfin dans la seule salle qu'elle gardait pour la fin, qui était son ultime espoir : elle pénétra dans la chambre du maitre.

Les rideaux étaient tirés mais, mis à part le jeu de la lumière avec les ombres de la chambre à coucher de celui-ci, il n'y avait nulle trace de vie. La chambre semblait comme suspendue hors du temps, intacte des grains de poussière, intacte des toiles d'araignée… comme si le ménage venait d'être fait alors que la pièce donnait le sentiment que son propriétaire n'y était pas venu depuis des siècles. Yumi, qui habituellement aimait cette pièce qui refermait l'âme de son maitre bien aimé, frissonna et ressortit sans demander son reste. Elle avait eut ce qu'elle voulait : la confirmation que son maitre n'était bel et bien absent de la demeure. Et, sans son maitre, l'ambiance de sa chambre prenait des allures mortuaires qui ne lui plaisaient guère…

Yumi décida, avec discussion de famille et de l'aide de Druitt, n'aller à l'écurie voir si les chevaux étaient toujours là et, si c'étaient le cas, leur demander ce qu'il se passait. Ils interrompirent au moment de leur arrivée une discussion d'état major entre les chevaux et Aberline. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de les revoir ! Quelle ne fut pas la joie qui fut au rendez-vous !

Aberline se chargea de raconter à Yumi et ses enfants tous ce qui c'étaient passé et la parole de Ciel qu'il avait mis en doute. Yumi comprit donc mieux la présence de lait dans la ferme lors de leur réveil mais ne put se résoudre à vraiment en vouloir à Ciel qui avait semblé si malheureux après cet évènement. Mais elle ne pouvait plus pour le moment lui faire aveuglément confiance non plus… Elle décida alors, avec l'aide de ses amis, de tester Ciel et son bon vouloir.

Les chevaux lui avaient expliqué que Lord Sebastian et Ciel étaient partis tôt le matin même pour une affaire des plus urgentes et qu'ils ne rentreraient surement que dans la soirée. Yumi mit alors sur pied son plan : elle devait se cacher avec ses enfants dans l'entrée jusqu'çà ce que Ciel et Lord Sebastian soient de retour. A ce moment là, ils miauleraient à l'entrée en attendant que Ciel vienne leur ouvrir. Druitt sera caché à l'intérieur, prêt à intervenir au moindre faux pas du majordome essayant de supprimer Yumi et sa petite famille. Ce que le chat n'avait pas dit à la chatte, c'est qu'il avait envoyé Aberline, la petite souris intrépide chercher ses amis les chats Shinigami. En effet, il préférait prévoir de la main d'œuvre supplémentaire dans le cas où Ciel serait profondément mauvais. On n'est jamais de trop pour sauver une jeune et jolie chatte…

Aberline se dirigea courageusement au pas de course vers les bas fonds de la ville, qui étaient le royaume des chats de gouttière. La petite souris était courageuse, certes, mais pas suicidaire aussi s'engagea-t-elle dans une ruelle des plus sombres en se glissant d'ombres en ombres pour tenter de se dissimuler le temps qu'elle trouve ceux qu'elle cherchait.

Malheureusement pour elle, les chats ont eux aussi un très bon odorat et elle entendit un gloussement provenant de l'ombre avant de trouver ceux qu'elle cherchait avec tant d'ardeur. Une vie s'éleva bientôt, s'adressant à elle avec un rire…

- Hihihi, voici un candidat pour tester ma nouvelle fabrication de cercueil…

Undy apparut alors en roulant des yeux devant Aberline qui recula sous la surprise terrifiante, ce qui fit rire d'autant plus notre chat. Un second la bloqua par derrière, tout en restant un instant dissimulé dans l'ombre.

- Elle joue peut être à Indiana Jones en espérant traverser cet endroit infesté de danger pour elle…

Spocky apparut à la suite de ses paroles. Willy arriva tout de suite par la droite en grondant avec sévérité les deux autres chats.

- Votre mère ne vous a-t-elle jamais appris à ne pas jouer avec la nourriture ?

- Mais cette nourriture là est suicidaire, Willy, alors pourquoi ne pourrions-nous pas jouer un peu avec elle. Demanda innocemment Grell, en se frottant contre le prénommé.

- Nous pourrions la garder pour séduire quelques dames, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un met d'un tel choix se présente volontairement à nous. Poursuivit Ronald avec un petit sourire charmeur.

Aberline avait été envoyée pour sauver Yumi et ce fut l'unique raison qui lui permit de surmonter sa peur et de révéler la raison de sa présence en ses lieux.

- Druitt m'a envoyé chercher les chats Shinigami pour l'aider à protéger Duchesse Yumi d'un danger.

Les chats se regardèrent et décidèrent se suivre la petite souris : une telle histoire abracadabrante devenait en effet possible sui le nom de Druitt y était associé…

Les nouveaux arrivants furent aussi placés à des endroits stratégiques pour mener à bien la protection de Yumi et de ses chatons puis une longue attente s'en suivit jusqu'au retour du maitre et de son domestique. Le maitre tenait entre ses bras quelque chose de noir chacun était trop loin pour découvrir de quoi il s'agissait… Ils attendirent encore un moment, le temps que Lord Sebastian soit reparti à ses occupations pour enfin mettre le plan en marche. Tout allait se jouer maintenant…

Miaou, miaou, miaou… Ciel bondit hors de la cuisine lorsqu'il entendit l'appel reconnaissable entre mille. Il se précipita tellement vers le lieu d'où provenaient les miaulements qui loupa l'entrée de trois ou quatre mètres. Il revient avec autant de précipitation vers la porte lorsqu'il entendit l'appel des chats se terminer. Il eut une peur bleue et ouvrit en grand la porte pour se retrouver devant chacun des chats qui avaient été porté disparus. Ciel s'effondra à genoux au sol lorsqu'il les vit, sous le choc puis versa quelques larmes de soulagement avant de leur offrir le plus beau sourire qu'il avait jamais donné depuis l'incident de ses parents. Il murmura plus pour lui-même que pour les chats, bien que ceux-ci comprennent parfaitement :

- Si vous saviez comme je me suis inquiété de ne pas vous retrouver à la ferme. Je suis tellement désolé, j'espère que vous saurez un jour me pardonner. Depuis que j'ai constaté votre disparition je passais chaque minute de mon temps libre à vous chercher. Vous êtes de retour…

Il leur sourit encore mais plus faiblement avant d'être frappé par une révélation qui le fit se relever directe. Tous les chats se dressèrent sur leurs pattes, prêt à intervenir lorsqu'il se précipita dans la maison en hurlant à tue tête.

- Maitre ! Maitre Sebastian ! Ils sont revenus ! Vos chats sont revenus !

L'appelé ne mit pas de temps à descendre les escaliers pour constater les dire de son serviteur puis il s'agenouilla en douceur devant eux et les prit chacun leur tour sur ses genoux pour les caresser avec soin. Les autres chats sortirent de leur cachette et Sebastian ne tient plus sa joie de se retrouver avec toute une colonie de ces félins qui appréciaient tant.

Attiré par le bruit, un magnifique chat au pelage bleu cendré et aux yeux rouge carmins descendit avec souplesse et grâce de l'escalier. A sa vu, Yumi trembla comme une feuille puis se mit à pleurer de bonheur sans s'en rendre vraiment compte. Le chat s'approcha d'elle et vient frotter son museau contre celui de Yumi avec affection avant de lui lécher doucement le haut de sa tête.

- Je t'avais promis de revenir, Yumi, et je tiens toujours mes promesses. Souffla le chat avant de l'embrasser sous le regard attendrit de l'assemblée et extrêmement déçut de Druitt.

La chatte se frotta longuement contre lui avant de le présenter à l'assemblée, la voix émue et heureuse comme il y avait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas été.

- Je vous présente Ciel Michaelis, mon mari et le père de mes enfants. Il est parti loin de moi depuis avant leur naissance pour une…mission dans un endroit particulier.

- Il porte le même nom que le majordome ! S'exclamèrent avec étonnement les chats.

- Oui, c'est parce qu'il est arrivé chez nous le même jour que lui, le maitre a donc décidé de lui donner le même nom, il trouvait l'idée intéressante.

Les chats secouèrent la tête, ahuris. Puis elle se tourna vers son cher et tendrement pour lui présenter la petite troupe. Elle commença par lui présenter le reste de sa famille, dont il ignorait encore l'existence il n'ya pas une heure :

- Voici tes enfants : May Linn que nous appelons May, Bardroy que nous appelons Bard, et Finnian que nous appelons Finny.

Le père vient lécher ses enfants chacun leur tour puis leur sourit doucement et avec tendresse pendant que Yumi présentait les autres chats :

- Voici Druitt, qui a été notre guide pour revenir à la maison et qui a risqué sa vie pour nous, et ses amis les chats Shinigami : Undy, Spocky, Willy, Grell et Ronald, qui ont accepté de nous héberger la nuit dernière.

- Merci d'avoir prit soin de ma femme et de mes enfants. Je parle en mon nom et celui de mon maitre : vous serez toujours les bienvenus ici.

Les chats les remercièrent, leur promirent une visite puis disparurent pour laisser la petite famille à ses retrouvailles.

Ciel se tirait nerveusement le bout des manches pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes devant le bureau de Lord Sebastian avant d'enfin se décider d'en requérir l'entrée. Le maitre le regarda avec étonnement entrée sans raison valable puis rester silencieusement prostré devant le bureau sans oser le regarder en face.

- Que me veux-tu donc, Ciel. Parle, je t'écoute.

Le jeune domestique prit une profonde respiration puis lui dévoila tout ce qu'il c'était passé depuis le fameux jour où Maitre Tanaka était venu pour faire le testament de Lord Sebastian. Il conta ses fautes et ses tords puis comment il avait cherché à se racheter. Il conta tout, sans rien omettre ni rien ajouté puis se tut, attendant que la sentence de sa punition tombe, comme un condamné attend l'arrivé du bourreau.

Le silence s'éternisa et s'éternisa encore jusqu'à ce que le soleil disparaisse derrière l'horizon mais Ciel n'osait pas faire le moindre mouvement qui pourrait déchaines toutes les passions de son Diable de Maitre. Cela dura et perdura jusqu'à ce qu'une colombe vienne toquer doucement à la vitre de la fenêtre, détentrice d'un message. Lord Sebastian ne lui demande rien, il se leva, ouvrit la fenêtre, fit entrer l'oiseau et la referma. Il se réinstalla tranquillement à son bureau pour lire le message et ricana doucement à sa lecture.

Voici approximativement ce qu'il signifiait :

« _Diable_, si je t'écris en ce jour, à toi pour pire ennemi, c'est pour t'éclairer sur une certaine situation. Tes chats ont été en danger par la bêtise de ton majordome et la tienne, j'ai prit de mon temps si précieux pour veiller sur eux, aussi, j'estime que tu me dois une contrepartie. Voici celle que je te propose : tu n'interfères pas dans la prochaine réunion qui décidera du sort du monde qui aura lieu demain soir. C'est tout ce que je veux. Je pense que tu ne veux pas m'être longuement redevable et avoir une faveur de toi sur du long terme ne m'inspire pas confiance. Donne ta réponse par retour de ma colombe. Dieu »

Lord Sebastian s'appliqua à écrit quelques mots sur le revers d'une vulgaire feuille de comptes puis l'attacha sur la patte de l'oiseau avant de la relâcher dehors. Une fois le volatile bien loin, il éclata de rire avant de murmurer pour que le seigneur des cieux ne l'entende pas.

- Bougre d'idiot, tu sais mieux que quiconque que je suis le meilleur pour jouer avec les mots. Je t'ai accordé ce que tu voulais mais je n'ai pas dit que les conséquences de ta réunion ne seront pas pour autant transformées. Si moi je ne peux y assister, je peux toujours envoyer un espion. Imbécile, heureux de ton tour, tu vis trop loin dans ton palais de nuage pour y voir tous pièges que je peux te tendre…

Lord Sebastian rit d'autant plus avant que son regard ne tombe de nouveau sur Ciel et une idée merveilleuse lui vint en tête. Merveilleuse était bien le mot…

- Ciel, commença-t-il d'une voix froide et calculatrice, je vais te garder à mon service car tes compétences me plaisent mais tu vas devoir être puni et prouver ta loyauté.

Ciel qui c'était figé à l'entente de son nom, commença de nouveau à respirer avant de redresser vivement la tête et de s'exclamer avec passion :

- Tout ce que vous voudrez maitre !

Le Diable sourit férocement et ajouta un poids à la balance pour obtenir le meilleur de son jeune majordome.

- Si tu exécutes avec efficacité et régularité les missions que je vais te confier, je t'aiderais même à organiser ta vengeance…

Les yeux de Ciel se mirent à briller d'un éclat dangereux qui plut beaucoup au Diable qui dévoila avec délectation la suite des opérations :

- Tout d'abord tu devras appeler mes chats maitres et te plier à toutes leurs volontés, même te rouler dans la boue si cela est nécessaire.

Ciel déglutit mais hocha silencieusement la tête, le sourire de Lord Sebastian s'agrandit encore : décidément ce garçon qu'il avait trouvé s'avérait être un pur diamant pour un être tel que lui…

- Ensuite, tu devras dorénavant et ce jusqu'à nouvel ordre me servir habillé en chat.

Ciel ne bougea pas d'un iota mais Sebastian vit tout de même un éclair de désespoir alléchant traverser son regard.

- Dorénavant, tu devras t'occuper entièrement de moi : me faire prendre mon bain, me changer et me chauffer mon lit avec ton corps. Bien sur, tu pourras aussi me servir d'oreiller ou d'autre chose.

Cette fois Ciel tressaillit mais serra les dents et tint sa langue. Lord Sebastian en fut totalement satisfait et imagina comment il pourrait jouer avec l'enfant pendant les prochaines années et en faire son arme de premier choix face au monde mais aussi son serviteur le plus dévoué et le plus loyal…

- Enfin, je t'envoie espionner la fameuse réunion de Dieu de demain soir où tu devras me rapporter chaque mot. Tu as démontré déjà des capacités extraordinaires pour te faire passer pour un petit ange et faire des coups en douce. Cela me plait beaucoup chez toi ! c'est un travail de confiance que je te donne là, ne me déçois pas sinon… je risque d'être bien plus cruel…

Ciel bomba le torse et lui lança un regard de défit. Sebastian se promit alors de l'inclure dans les projets suivants pour démonter dieu et ses projets de bienveillance pour l'espèce humaine. Il était sur que le jeune Ciel saurait se montrer… inventif. Il lui donna un dernier regard d'avertissement puis redevint le maitre qu'il avait toujours été.

- Va me chercher un peu de thé, tous ses évènements m'ont donné soif.

- Yes, My Lord.

Dans la voix de Ciel et dans son regard on percevait alors un respect renouvelé, mêlé de crainte et d'admiration : malgré tout il avait eut raison d'accepter de suivre cet homme… non ce Diable, il ya quelques années…

Une quinzaine de jour plus tard, Dieu pestait du haut du paradis de s'être une nouvelle fois fait rouler dans la farine par son ennemi héréditaire. La réunion c'était passé sans le moindre encombres et il voyait l'avenir de l'humanité sous un meilleur jour… jusqu'à ce que chacun de ses projets soient démantelés avant même d'avoir vu le jour par le malin. Mais comment avait-_il_ pu tout savoir sans qu'_il_ ne soit présent à la réunion… Cette personne était vraiment le Diable, tant tous les sens du terme… Celui qui tira le plus de bénéfices de toute cette affaire fut une fois de plus le Diable, pour ne rien changer…

Pour nos petits chats, la vie devient aussi plus bel malgré que leur si estimé maitre était ce Diable tant haï de Dieu : la petite famille infernale était entièrement réunit et l'on pouvait parfois entendre des caves de la grande demeure une musique lugubre jouée pour un groupe de chats dégantés résonnée dans la nuit noire : Sebastian avait recueillit tout le groupe des chats Shinigami sont sous toit.

Jamais les chats n'auraient eut assez de leur neuf vies pour vivre pleinement leur bonheur mais encore de nos jours, dans une grande maison ancienne du cœur de Londres, nous pouvons voir un Aristocrate, aux yeux de braises, entourés de chats bleu cendré, noir, roux, blanc et à ses cotés un majordome au sourire démoniaque, se balader nonchalamment dans son jardin… Peut être l'enfer leur a-t-il accordé l'éternité… A vous de le décider. Miaou…

FIN

Bien, voici donc la scène qui clos l'acte IV: les Aristochats.J'espère qu'elle vous a plu. Mais, bien sur ce n'est pas la fin de ma fic et la semaine prochaine vous aurez droit à la quatrième interlude qui vous réserve quelques surprises... Bisous à tous et désolé encore du retard ^^


	26. 4ème Interlude

Je commence à être désespérante car je ne vais pas, une fois de plus, pouvoir répondre à toutes vos si gentilles reviews. Vous êtes vraiment des amours de lectrices et tous vos messages, que j'ai bien sur lu avec attention même si je ne peux pas répondre aujourd'hui, m'a beaucoup touchée ! Je ne vous lacherais pas et tenterais de poster dès que possible mais je préfère ne rien promettre pour ne pas vous décevoir. Je vous poste donc l'interlude pour aujourd'hui et j'espère vous revoir très bientôt. Merci à toutes pour vos reviews une fois de plus, vous êtes des amours et ma raison d'écrire et donc de survivre. Merci.

Bonne lecture.

4ème Interlude : Le Limier de la Reine.

En plein de cœur de Londres, à l'heure de tous les crimes, dans des bâtiments invisibles par un œil humain, une ombre se déplaçait en vitesse vers les archives du somptueux monument. L'ombre passa non loin d'un bureau où une personne tout de rouge vêtue était en train de s'extasier devant une photo. Cette photo lui avait été envoyé par un photographe anonyme et était des plus intéressante : un Diable de majordome, tout de noir vêtu et aux yeux rubis brillant de malice, souriait doucement à quelque chose.

L'ombre, qui était en fait l'auteur de la distraction du jeune gardien, passa donc sous son nez sans se faire voir et disparut dans les profondeurs des archives, manifestement à la recherche de quelque chose… Il ressortit peu après peu après avec un grand sac en toile qu'il serrait contre son cœur comme un trésor inestimable puis se fondit dans la nuit sans laisser aucunes traces…

A l'heure où l'aube étendait ses lumières sur le monde pour annoncer l'arrivée du soleil, un hurlement d'effroi et de terreur se fit entendre dans la capitale silencieuse. Un hurlement suivi d'un rire froid et légèrement tremblant, un rire ne pouvant appartenir qu'à un seul type de personne : quelqu'un qui avait sombré dans la folie la plus profonde…

Au manoir Phantomhive, Sebastian, le majordome parfait, arrivait devant le bureau de son jeune maître qui l'avait appelé. Avec un petit sourire, il toqua doucement à la porte du bureau puis attendit que celui-ci l'autorise à entrer. Quelques minutes passèrent sans qu'il ait de réponse, Sebastian décida alors de réitérer l'annonce de sa présence pour que Ciel ne lui reproche pas son manque de savoir vivre. Il commençait à en avoir assez de se prendre que des réflexions de la part du jeune garçon et avait profité du la pièce précédente pour montrer à Ciel comment il se comportait avec lui. Cela avait agit au-delà de ses espérances car désormais il ne voyait presque plus le jeune Ciel. Cela l'amusait fortement mais l'ennuyait aussi lorsqu'il avait des choses importantes à demander au Comte. Il décida alors de lui jouer un tour pour que celui-ci pointe enfin le bout de son nez.

Il n'eut pas plus de réponse cette fois-ci, il décida donc d'entrer : il n'allait pas attendre la journée que son maitre daigne de lui donner ses ordres, il avait un programme à respecter ! Lorsque Sebastian entra dans la pièce, elle était en apparence vide mais il sentait nettement, sans même le besoin de leur lien né du pacte que le jeune Ciel se cachait dans la pièce. Cela améliora nettement son humeur et il s'approcha du bureau vers un large sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Sur le grand meuble de chêne ouvragé, Sebastian trouva une feuille de papier adressée à son attention. Le message lui dictait ceci :

« _Sebastian, je veux une pâtisserie ! Va m'en faire une c'est un ordre ! _»

Le sourire du majordome s'agrandit à la lecture du petit mot à la pensée que seul un ordre direct prononcé de vive voix pouvait le forcer à obéir au petit maitre. Mais il garda pour lui sa pensée car il sentait qu'il tenait là un moyen de faire sortir le garçon de sa cachette et pour l'occasion, il fallait qu'il prépare tout ce qui devait lui demander. Un sourire mauvais pour Ciel étira d'autant les lèvres de Sebastian qui sortit de la pièce sans demander son reste.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il revient dans le bureau sans se donner la peine de toquer : il savait que Ciel n'avait pas bougé de sa cachette et donc qu'il était inutile de prendre des précautions pour entrer. Comme il s'y attendait, personne n'était encore en vu dans la pièce. Il mit alors en place son plat et se colla un air contrarié sur le visage pour berné le petit humain s'il le regardait. Sebastian ajouta alors d'une voix ennuyée :

- Le jeune maitre n'est pas là… Je ne peux pas laisser ce marbré au chocolat avec sa crème fouettée à la fraise refroidir. Ce serait un vrai gâchis ! Tant pis, je vais aller demander à l'un des domestiques s'ils la veulent.

Ciel, qui n'avait toujours digéré la fois où Sebastian avait donné son dessert aux domestiques, surgit alors de sa cachette pour arrêter le majordome dans son élan et ainsi sauver son gouter.

- Stop ! Sebastian ! Je suis là !

Ce dernier fit un pas de plus pour narguer encore un peu le jeune gourmand puis se retourna avec un regard étonné sur le visage.

- Tient, vous étiez là, Bocchan ? Je ne vous avais pas vu !

- C'est normal, imbécile, je m'étais caché dans l'armoire ! répliqua Ciel, passablement énervé.

- Dans l'armoire, intéressant… Reprit Sebastian sans chercher à dissimuler son sourire triomphant.

Ciel écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il comprit que son diable l'avait mené par le bout du nez de A à Z. Il se refrogna, prit son assiette sans un commentaire de plus, se rassit sur son fauteuil en s'enfonçant bien dans le fond pour finalement se venger sur le gâteau qui avait tout gâché : il n'arriverait jamais à avoir son domestique pour le moment alors autant se montrer raisonnable et sensé.

Sebastian observa toute la scène avec beaucoup d'amusement et fut un tant soit peu soulagé lorsqu'il vit que Ciel remettait à plus tard leurs petites batailles pour se comporter tel qu'il devrait l'être : en digne Comte Phantomhive, Limier de la Reine. Satisfait, Sebastian s'approcha du jeune garçon qui avait fini son quatre heures pour se pencher à la hauteur de ses yeux pour l'y regarder fixement avant de dire, d'une voix suave et amusée :

- Monsieur, pouvez-vous vous occupez de cela, je vous pris ?

Ciel grogna vivement son mécontentement mais prit tout de même la paperasse.

Ce soir là, l'ombre était accompagnée d'une jeune personne de toute beauté lorsqu'elle arriva à l'endroit que seuls quelques avertis peuvent voir. Il fit entré la jeune personne qui arriva avec une gaieté particulière devant le poste du gardien. Ce soir là, il s'agissait d'un jeune homme aux cheveux court bruns et blond.

- Mademoiselle, que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda-t-il avec un ton séducteur à la jeune femme.

- Voyons, Rony chéri, tu sais bien ce que je peux vouloir de toi… répondit la femme sur le même ton.

L'ombre se glissa à se moment là dans la salle des archives sans craintes : le « Rony » en question sera occupé pour un bon moment maintenant et on peut dire que l'hypnose faisait des miracles sur l'esprit humain… Elle ressortit peut de temps après avec le même sac que la veille remplit et serré contre son cœur. A la même heure que la veille, dans un autre quartier de Londres, un cri effroyable retentit dans le silence suivit assez rapidement du même rire fou et inconcevable.

Au manoir Phantomhive, le cours de la vie avait repris tranquillement. Elle était rythmée de bruits de verres brisés, de sanglots désespérés pour demander pardon, d'explosions et de piques et jeux entre le maitre d'hôtel et le maitre : la routine en somme pour la demeure Phantomhive…

Nous étions le 12 Novembre et le froid commençait à reprendre le pays entre ses griffes mais nous étions aussi un moi avant un certain évènement très important… Si Ciel n'y pensait pas ou faisant semblant d'oublier, ce n'était pas le cas pour tous, et certainement pas pour sa petite fiancée…

Sebastian allait apporter le courrier à Ciel quand il vit arriver dans la cour une calèche bien connue. Il se décida donc à prévenir son maitre de la présence inopportune.

- Jeune maitre, votre…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une tornade blonde arrivait à toute allure sur eux en hurlant à tue tête.

- Cieeeeeelouuuuuneeeeeeeet!

Sebastian s'écarta du passage d'un pas sur le coté mais Ciel n'eut pas se loisir : la petite tornade lui avait foncé dessus et le serrait à présent dans ses bras. Ciel soupira, exaspéré du comportement infantile de sa cousine puis lui répondit posément, ce qui doucha quelque peu l'ardeur de la petite blonde.

- Bonjour Lizzy. Que me vaut… heu… l'honneur de ta visite ?

Lizzy le regarda avec des larmes dans les yeux et les poings sur les hanches avant de gronder légèrement son fiancé.

- Ne fais pas l'innocent, Ciel, tu sais ce qu'il va y avoir dans un moi ?

Ciel le savait parfaitement de quoi elle parlait mais préféra lui faire croire du contraire.

- Noël, je suppose… Que voudras-tu comme cadeau ?

Cette fois, ce n'est pas Lizzy qui reprit Ciel mais Sebastian, avec un sourire innocent sur les lèvres mais des yeux pétillant de malice.

- Voyons, monsieur, c'est votre anniversaire dans un mois.

Ciel jeta un regard noir qui fit sourire narquoisement le majordome avant de s'incliner pour laisser à Ciel l'unique attention du babillage de sa _si chère_ fiancée.

- Bien sur ! Il faut commencer à organiser la fête ! Moi je pensais à un bal pour tes quatorze ans mais…

Le majordome était parti trop loin pour entendre la suite et il profita d'un peu de tranquillité et du fait que son maitre était occupé pour un bon moment pour aller voir ses amis félins dans l'abri que Ciel avait construit pour eux… Il n'y a rien de tel pour le ressourcer.

Cette nuit là, l'ombre recommença son manège… Cette fois, le gardien était un homme aux lunettes rectangulaires et au visage sérieux. Mais, comme pour ses collèges les fois précédentes, l'ombre avait trouvé de quoi le distraire : une pile de paperasse. L'ombre retient un sourire lorsqu'elle entendit celui-ci se plaindre.

- Encore des heures supplémentaires ! Non seulement je dois veiller sur la porte des archives mais en plus je dois remplir toute cette paperasse ! Je ne suis pas un esclave ! Quand je pense que ces heures supplémentaires ne sont payés en plus… !

L'ombre attendit patiemment que l'homme ait le nez plongé dans un nouveau dossier avant de se glisser devant le bureau et pénétrer sans problèmes dans la salle des archives. Sans le savoir elle venait de risquer de se faire démasquer car le gardien avait levé une demie seconde les yeux quelques secondes seulement après son passage… un peu plus et elle était cuite…

Comme les fois précédentes, elle ressortit des archives avec un sac plein et serré contre sa poitrine avant de disparaitre jusqu'à la nuit suivante dans l'obscurité recouvrant Londres. Quelques heures plus tard, à la même heure que ces derniers jours, un hurlement brisa le sommeil inquiet des londoniens, suivi toujours et encore du même rire de psychopathe fou.

Ce matin là, au manoir Phantomhive, le journal relatait ses évènements étranges ainsi que l'incapacité qu'avait Scotland Yard d'expliquer les évènements. Cela fit bien rire Ciel lorsqu'il imagina le commissaire s'arrachant les cheveux sans rien pouvoir faire alors que la menace que lui, le Limier de la Reine, entre en piste. Sebastian ne s'épargna pas non plus un sourire à l'écoute des nouvelles et la bonne humeur de son maitre fut communicative : il prit avec plus de légèreté qu'habituellement les différentes bêtises commises par les quatre domestiques incapables. Il prit même les devants pour s'épargner du temps de perdu en leur demandant de sortir pour aller faire quelques courses. Ainsi, il serait seul et tranquille pour s'occuper d'entretenir la demeure. Quel calme c'était…

Le calme ne dura néanmoins pas aussi longtemps qu'ils avaient pu l'espérer car les domestiques revinrent bien vite, encore plus agité qu'avant. Sebastian, qui les avait accueillis froidement, tenta de leur demander la raison de cette agitation. Il dut attendre une bonne dizaine de minutes que les domestiques arrêtent de parler en même temps pour obtenir des informations. Il n'avait ainsi pas pu éviter le fait de crier en ce jour… Cela était peut être du au fait qu'il était le majordome de la famille Phantomhive…

Lorsqu'il réussi enfin à obtenir un peu de silence, il commença son interrogatoire d'une vois lente et clair :

- Mr Tanaka, et vous seul, dites-moi donc ce qui cause cette distraction qui gène le maitre dans son travail.

Les autres domestiques baissèrent la tête de constriction pendant que le vieil homme se redressa pour parler.

- Ho ho ho.

Sebastian ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, geste typiquement humain fait par le jeune maitre qui avait fini par déteindre sur lui. Il se tourna alors vers Bard, le plus vieux des trois imbéciles restants et donc, le plus tenable.

- Bard, répond à ma question…

- Eh bien, Sebastian…

Le cuisinier se tut le temps de prendre une inspiration de sa cigarette allumée puis poursuivit lorsque Sebastian le fusilla du regard.

- Un homme en blanc est venu nous voir alors que l'on venait d'arriver et nous à demander si nous étions bien les domestiques Phantomhive. Je lui aie alors répondu que « ouais, nous l'étions ». Il nous a alors refourgué une lettre avec le sceau royal dessus en nous disant de l'apporter au jeune maitre au plus vite. Nous voilà donc de retour.

Sebastian tendit la main sèchement en se retenant de se pincer l'arrête du nez pour montrer son exaspération. Bard le regarda avec un drôle d'air alors Sebastian donna la suite de ses pensées en se demandant comment il devait faire pour ne pas les étrangler sur le champ.

- La lettre Bard !

- Oh, c'est May qui l'a.

Sebastian remercia le chef d'un hochement de tête avant de se tourner vers la soubrette avec un sourire enjôleur sur le visage.

- May Linn, la lettre pour le jeune maitre…

La jeune femme semblait être hors d'état de comprendre depuis que Sebastian c'était tourné vers elle. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et se retient de lui crier dessus pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il haussa tout de même assez le ton pour la faire sortir de son état second.

- May Linn, La lettre pour le jeune maitre… !

- La lettre…

- Oui, la lettre…

Sebastian commençait vraiment à perdre le contrôle lorsqu'un éclair de compréhension sauva toute la horde de domestiques. Elle rougit fortement puis sortit la lettre de son décolleté. Sebastian la prit sèchement avant de les renvoyer d'où ils venaient pour accomplir leur tâche : faire les courses.

Ciel somnolait sur ses comptes lorsque Sebastian lui demanda l'autorisation d'entrée. Cela lui apporta un peu de distraction alors il ne fit pas attendre longtemps son majordome derrière la porte.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Sebastian ?

- Une lettre de sa majesté, Monsieur.

L'œil un peu endormi de Ciel s'éveilla tout à fait à la mention d'une mission pour la reine. Il arracha presque la lettre des mains de Sebastian, décacheta le sceau de cire puis lit avec avidité la lettre. Il la parcourut deux fois du regard avant d'annoncer à Sebastian, avec un petit sourire satisfait.

- Prépare nos bagages, nous allons à Londres rendre une petite visite à Sir Randall.

Sebastian sourit à son tour avant de disparaitre dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Cela sera prêt dans une heure, Bocchan.

Effectivement, une heure plus tard, Ciel montait dans la calèche en direction de sa demeure de Londres accompagné par son domestique. Celui-ci avait laissé un mot pour les quatre phénomènes qui devraient rentrés plus tard avec des instructions. Il espérait seulement que celle-ci seraient suivies à la lettre pour éviter de lui rajouter trop de travail. Mais bien sur, concernant ces quatre là, il ne se faisait pas beaucoup d'illusions…

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à sa maison de ville, Ciel fut la victime, une fois de plus, d'étouffement de la part d'un autre type de parasite : Soma, le prince du Bengale. Aghni les salua avec plus de retenu et Sebastian pensa une fois de plus à quel point il aurait été bien que les incapables du manoir lui ressemblent un peu plus. Comme il s'y attendait, la demeure de Londres était très bien entretenue et il put ainsi accompagner son maitre pour la confrontation avec le chef de Scotland Yard.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le bâtiment, Il vit que plusieurs personnes chuchotaient dans son dos mais, plus en cet endroit que tout autre, cela ne fit qu'aviver le sourire de Ciel qui se sentait gagnant à chaque fois qu'il mettait le pied ici. La secrétaire de Sir Randall ne put retenir elle-même un petit sourire amusé lorsqu'elle les vit arriver mais elle le dissimula bien vite lorsqu'elle alla prévenir son supérieur de leurs présences. Ils furent donc introduits dans le grand bureau du gendarme.

- Bonjour, Sir Randall, je suppose que vous savez déjà pourquoi je suis ici. Commença Ciel en sortant tout de même la lettre royale.

Sir Randall fusilla le jeune garçon du regard et celui-ci le lui rendit par un sourire éclatant. Leurs deux regards se confrontaient sous l'attention amusé du majordome en livré noir mais tous les trois savaient déjà qui gagnait dans cette petite bataille.

- Je leur ais dit que j'avais une piste mais il faut toujours que sa majesté envoie son chien.

Les yeux de Ciel lancèrent des éclairs et Sebastian apprécia le spectacle d'autant plus.

- Sir Randall, n'oubliez pas à _qui _vous parler… Vous pourriez offenser la Reine avec de tels propos.

- Il n'en est nullement de mon intention…

Sir Randall résista encore pendant quelques minutes avant de lui jeter un dossier que Ciel parcourut du regard. Puis il le rendit avec un mauvais sourire avant de prendre congé du vieux commissaire. Il entendit d'ailleurs celui-ci hurler sa mauvaise humeur sur ses subalternes et cela lui donna une for bonne humeur…

Ciel se rendit sur les différents lieux dans évènements étranges des dernières nuits mais il ne trouva pas plus d'indices que le personnel de Scotland Yard. Il décida donc de rendre une petite visite à son indicateur le plus précieux le lendemain : il n'était pas arrivé assez tôt à Londres pour pouvoir enquêter plus en avant ce jour là.

Soma et Ciel passèrent la soirée à jouer aux cartes pendant que leurs domestiques préparaient la maison pour le lendemain. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Soma eut la brillante idée de convier ses deux là à leur jeu. Le sourire qu'affichait Sebastian ne convenait pas du tout à Ciel mais il n'avait pas de raisons valables officielles de refuser leur participation. Il tint donc sa langue en jetant un regard d'avertissement à Sebastian. Celui-ci sourit de plus bel et provoqua un peu son jeune maitre mais il n'était pas idiot, il savait bien qu'il ne devait pas montrer sa véritable identité aux êtres humains proches de son maitre. Mais ce ne voulait pas dire que Sebastian ne jouerait pas un peu avec les nerfs de Ciel, surtout que celui-ci ne pouvait rien à dire à cause de la présence des deux intrus… Comme cela était satisfaisant pour son instinct démoniaque…

Ce n'est que tard le soir, lorsque Sebastian mit Ciel au lit que l'enquête fut remise sur le tapis. Ciel s'adressa en un murmure à son majordome, pour qu'une oreille indiscrète ne puisse pas l'entendre.

- Comme tu ne dors pas, je vais te demander de tendre l'oreille cette nuit et d'avoir voir ce qu'il en ait lorsque le cri surviendra demain matin. Tu me feras un rapport détailler de ce que tu as appris, cela nous fera peut être un peu plus avancé…

- Bien, monsieur.

Sebastian s'inclina dans l'ombre et la lune découpa sa silhouette fine et svelte. Ciel le regarda sans mot dire mais il se rappela cet instant qui avait suivi la partie de rami. Il rougit légèrement à se souvenir et remercia la nuit de le dissimuler dans son ombre… Il avait oublier un instant que son majordome pouvait voir dans le noir… Il se coucha et se tourna dans son lit vers le coté opposé où se trouvait ce dernier, souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Va t'occuper, ne reste pas ici…

- Bien, my Lord. Répondit Sebastian amusé avant de sortir de la pièce avec la chandelle. Bonne nuit.

Ciel grogna vaguement sa réponse mais Sebastian avait déjà refermé la porte de son capricieux petit maitre sachant déjà qu'avant la fin de la nuit, il serait de nouveau à son chevet : il y avait de l'orage dans l'air…

Sebastian se trompait rarement et cette nuit encore il avait eut raison : Ciel se réveilla en sursaut, le dos dégoulinant de sueur et la peur au ventre. Un violent orage faisait trembler les murs de sa chambre et il ne put que se résoudre à appeler encore son majordome auprès de lui, mettant sa fierté de coté et acceptant de subir les remarques narquoises de ce dernier.

- Sebastian…

- Je suis là jeune maitre… répondit une voix dans le noir.

- Reste avec moi jusqu'à l'aube… murmura Ciel d'une toute petite voix.

- Yes, My Lord.

Sebastian poussa un fauteuil près du lit du jeune Ciel et l'observa s'endormir. Il y resta jusqu'à ce que le ciel s'éclaircisse, à l'affut de la mission que lui avait confié le garçon.

Cette nuit là, le gardien de la salle des archives était une gardienne. Cette personne était très vaguement connue par l'ombre mais elle ne s'en soucia pas longtemps lorsqu'elle vit que cette femme était plongée dans une passionnante lecture. Elle passa donc devant le bureau éclairé pour entrée dans la salle des archives sans se rendre compte que tout n'était qu'une stratégie de la gardienne pour espionner l'ombre. Elle la suivit en silence dans les couloirs des archives et la vit remplir son sac de lanternes cinématiques. La gardienne fit demi-tour lorsqu'elle vit que le sac était bientôt rempli afin de reprendre son poste sans que l'ombre ne se doute de rien : cela était capital pour découvrir ce qu'elle faisait de ce qu'elle dérobait des archives.

L'ombre ressortit sans se rendre compte qu'elle étai suivit et se rendit dans une rue de Londres des quartiers modestes. Elle sortit une lanterne de son sac mais disparut à se moment là de la vision de son espionne. Quand celle-ci la revit, l'ombre s'enfuyait dans l'une des rues adjacentes. La jeune gardienne grinça des dents en devinant qu'elle devrait répéter la manœuvre le lendemain soir. Elle soupira et se tourna vers le lieu d'où elle venait lorsqu'un hurlement sortit de l'une des maisons qui lui tournait à présent le dos. De la rue où avait disparu l'ombre, le rire skyzophrène résonna alors et la jeune gardienne comprit alors le lien entre les vols dans leurs archives et ce cri qui terrifiait les londoniens. Restait encore à savoir qui était cette étrange ombre ainsi que ce qu'elle faisait vraiment pour provoquer tous ses cris mais aussi ses motifs.

Elle allait se diriger vers l'origine des cris pour approfondir son enquête lorsqu'une ombre apparut auprès d'elle. Elle aurait reconnu l'aura entre mille et elle se tourna en souriant vers le regard rubis qui étincelait d'amusement.

- Tient, tient mais qui voilà ?

- Sebastian ricana un petit peu puis entra dans son jeu.

- Mais qui est donc cette charmante demoiselle qui se trouve sur les lieux du crime ?

- Je pourrais te renvoyer la question…

Le sourire de Sebastian s'agrandit et il précisa, sans honte aucune, la véritable raison de sa venue.

- Mon jeune maitre m'a demandé d'enquêter sur cette affaire de plus près. Mais toi, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici, ma chère petite Yumi ? Quel évènement t'a fait sortir de ton rôle de liaison entre les mondes ?

Yumi soupira un instant avant de répondre au Diable qui lui faisait face.

- Mon statut au sein de l'organisation des Shinigamis… Un vol suspect a été commis et vu que je suis la seule habilité dans ce cas précis étant donné que je ne suis pas toujours présente au QG et donc que le voleur ne connaît pas mes habitudes, j'ai été mise sur l'affaire…

Yumi se tut un instant puis son sourire diminua, elle demanda alors à Sebastian :

- Cela fait un moment que l'on n'a pas parlé seul à seul…

- En effet…

- Que deviens-tu donc, père ?

_A suivre..._

Je rappelle au passage que je suis une sadique née donc la suite de l'enquête n'arrivera qu'après le prochain acte. Bisous à tous et à bientôt ^^


	27. Acte V, Scène 1

Eh bien, eh bien, bonjours à tous et bonne vacances à ceux qui le sont, moi ce n'est pas encore mon cas... Bref, me voici donc avec, comme promis, le début de mon acte suivant: l'acte V dont le titre vous est enfin délivré ^^ Attention cependant, cet acte sera un peu plus sombre que les précédents pour cause d'influence du tome 9 de Kuroshitsuji qui vient de sortir mais aussi pour rester dans l'esprit de l'interlude. Bien sur, il y aura tout de même des moments comique, on ne change pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes ^^ Voilà voilà ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bisous à tous, je vous adore et vous remercie une fois de plus pour votre compréhension ^^ Comme vous allez pouvoir le constater, j'ai même réussi à retrouver du temps pour vous répondre, cela m'embêtait beaucoup de ne plus pouvoir le faire alors je suis heureuse de pouvoir vous écrire de nouveau à chapitre de vous pour vous remercier. Merci encore de votre patience. Bisous

Irene: Je te remercie pour tes encouragements et, comme tu as pu le constater je ne mets pas dix ans à poster la suite ^^ Je ne compte pas non plus mettre trop de temps pour la suite... Je ne posterais plus toutes les semaines, voilà tout mais on ne pourra pas m'empêcher d'écrire, ça non ! Bisous et bonne lecture

Magikalie: Non tu n'as pas loupé d'épisodes et oui tu as bien suivi. Ta réaction était l'effet recherché alors ne t'en fait pas. Oui, Sebastian est le père de Yumi mais bien sur, cela est plus compliqué que ça, comme tu dois t'en douter vu que tu me lis depuis un petit moment déjà ^^ Je suis vraiment sincère quand je dis que vous êtes ma raison de vivre, toi compris évidemment ^^ Cela fait tellement plaisir de lire vos commentaires et quand ça ne va pas, cela me redonne de la force et du courage pour affronte la vie parfois si dure. Je te remercie de me comprendre et de bien vouloir continuer à me lire et me commenter. Merci ^^Merci aussi pour tes compliments, cela me touche beaucoup... et non, je ne vais pas l'oublier TON Undertaker, ne t'en fais pas, il va même très bien me servir dans le chapitre suivant ^^ Mais je n'en dis pas plus pour le moment. Je suis juste désolé de ne pas l'avoir fait apparaitre dans ce chapitre -ci. Bien sur, il sera aussi essentiel pour mon interlude ^^ Voilà voilà. Bonne lecture chère lectrice. Bisous bisous et à très bientôt

Bissenshi: Niark, oui père... et la réaction de Ciel sera à la hauteur, crois moi ^^ Hihi Bonne lecture et à très bientôt

Azulia: Et oui, même s'il a bientôt 14ans, notre Ciel reste un enfant privé de son enfance... il a donc ces périodes où il est trognon tout plein et qui nous donne envie d'avoir des sourires idiots sur les lèvres tellement on trouve ça mignon ^^ J'adore la réplique entre Dieu et Sebastian qui a une fille... surtout quand on sait qui est la mère de celle-ci... Dieu peste là haut depuis, ça je te le garantit ^^ Maintenant je dois réussir à préserver mon suspense jusqu'à la prochaine interlude qui sera la suite... ^^ Merci pour ton chapitre. Bisous et bonne lecture et à très bientôt j'espère

BloodyNeko-Chan: Comme promis, je poste, tu vois ^^ Ce n'est pas grave si tu as loupé le chapitre précédent, moi aussi il m'arrivait de louper un commentaire sur ton chapitre ^^ Pour Grell-san, je suis bien d'accord et c'est pour cela que j'ai utilisé la photo pour le distraire... Je pense d'ailleurs que tu vas adorer son rôle dans cet acte ^^ Et oui, pauvre Ciel, obligé de donner des ordres par lettres... mais où va donc le monde ? XD et oui, Ciel se planque dans l'armoire mais il va devoir trouver mieux maintenant... hihi Et oui, son anniversaire approche et il sera ravi, ironiquement bien sur, du cadeau que lui réserve la Reine ^^ hihi ^^ Ce sera la prochaine interlude une fois mon enquête finie... Et oui, Sebastian ne devrait pas toujours se reposer sur Tanaka quoique ce dernier peut se montrer surprenant quand il veut ( tome 9)... Les domestiques ne sont pas réputés fut fut non plus :p Mais je comprends tout de même cette chère May Linn qui cache aussi très bien son jeu ! On est peut être plus dans les aristochats mais franchement, Soma me fait vraiment penser à ta description d'où son rôle dans cette acte IV ^^ Mais non ne pleure pas, tu l'auras la suite ! Et puis, cette fin était le but. Toutes mes lectrices se posent des questions sur cette fameuse fin ^^ C'est très bien, c'est que je sais vous tenir et que vous suivez bien mon histoire ^^ J'espère sincèrement que tu as survécu ^^ Bisous, je t'adore. Bonne lecture ^^

Celeste31: La suite, la voilà... à non, tu parlais de la suite de l'interlude là... ce sera à la fin de cet acte ^^ Ce ne serait pas drôle si Sebastian n'avait pas Ciel à chaque fois aussi ! Niark ^^ Tanaka est censé être le plus avisé et vieux et puis, parfois, il s'avère surprenant (tome 9). Sebastian avait malheureusement fondé de faux espoir cette fois là... on n'est pas toujours parfait... L'ombre... aaahhh! Cela sera dévoiler en partie dans la prochaine interlude ^^ Yumi est un personne entièrement de ma création car au début j'avais besoin de plus de personnes féminins... puis je lui ais greffé une histoire autour... maintenant elle est devenue indispensable pour certaines révélations... Et puis, n'est-elle pas classe ma tite Yumi ? Non, non, c'est la fille de Sebastian, sa fille... pour les reste, il faudra attendre la prochaine interlude. Bisous bisous et bonne lecture ^^

Unil:Je crois que mon idée d'ordre sur papier a eut beaucoup de succès ^^ Cela est amusant ce que tu veux faire de la mère de Yumi quand on sait qui elle est et ce qu'elle représente. Ainsi que son lien avec Ciel... Mystère, mystère, n'est-ce pas ? Ton mari... il risque de t'être infidèle avec Ciel, fait attention... moi aussi j'ai un mari mais d'un autre manga... qui me trompe dans certaines fics avec mon meilleur ami... mais je les adore tous les deux et je sais que c'est moi qu'il préfère... c'est simplement qu'Etoile n'existe pas dans ces autres fics, sauf deux... Il arrive en effet parfois que Ciel soit trognon... mais il faut se méfier... une fois n'est pas coutume ^^ Grell... que dire... c'est Grell ^^ Merci de tes encouragements, voici donc la suite qui j'espère saura te plaire ^^

MissAlissak: En encore, tu n'as rien lu encore car l'enquête va être divisée en trois interludes... dont la seconde va aussi finir de manière sadique ^^ J'avais envie de reprendre un peu l'ambiance de Black Butler et de ses enquêtes sinon cela serait devenu barbant... toujours des conneries... mais bon je ne vais pas toutes les enlever bien sur ! hihi. Ce n'est pas grave pour les review courtes, l'essentiel est que tu en laisses ^^ Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture pour la suite. Bisous

Bocchan-Chan: Mes souchis s'arrangent mais je ne peux toujours pas poster régulièrement à cause de la fac cette fois...jusqu'en mai et mes partiels... après je me rattraperais ^^ J'adore ta vision dans la bibliothèque ^^ et oui, il a la classe mon Sebastian ^^ En l'occurrence, c'est bel et bien Sebastian qui a eut Ciel ^^ Mais celui-ci ce vengera ou pas étant donné que l'enquête a commencé... Qui ne se serait pas fait avoir franchement ? pas moi en tout cas ^^ Et oui, c'est le slogan de Will mais dans cet acte il ne va pas le dire... du moins il ne l'a pas dut dans ce chapitre ^^ Will en vacances... ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée... c'est à creuser ^^ Et oui, ils sont attirés l'un par l'autre mais se désillusionnent et attendent les moments extrêmes pour le faire... jusqu'à ce qu'un élément entre ne piste et les fassent réfléchir... mais ce ne sera pas tout de suite, je t'assure ^^ C'est la fin et la faim de cette interlude mais il y aura quelques explications dans la prochaine interlude. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vous oublierais jamais ^^ vous êtes trop important pour moi ^^ Bisous et bonne lecture ^^

Tsukii-Yan: Tu as la palme du commentaire le plus long ^^ mais cela me fait plaisir ^^ Déjà pardonnée ne t'en fais pas ^^ Mais non, Sebastian en va pas te tuer, je lui demanderais d'être indulgent, en mon nom bien sur ^^ Mais non ce n'est pas une punition mais un plaisir ^^ Pour ta réponse, tu l'as déjà eut donc je ne radote pas sauf s'il en ait besoin ^^ Non, tu as mal compris, ce n'est pas de ne pas voir Ciel qui rend Sebastian heureux mais de voir que sa petite vengeance à fonctionner, c'est tout ^^ Ciel et les gâteau, cela mériterait une histoire, tu ne crois pas ? hihi Tu as imité mon psychopathe toi aussi ^^et bien on est deux ^^ Trahi... ou pas, il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver de nouveau avec un chapeau rose sur la tête... *explosion de rire suivi d'un regard noir de Sebastian* désolé Sebastian, c'était plus fort que moi *soupire du majordome qui retourne à ses tâches quotidiennes* Heureusement que j'ai de bonnes relations avec lui sinon je serais morte là et vous n'auriez plus eut de chapitres... Pauvre Will tout de même... je pense que je vais suivre le conseil de Bocchan-Chan et l'envoyer un peu en vacances ^^ Et oui, le limier de la Reine entre en piste mais tout n'est pas encore régler... tu peux me faire confiance ^^ Mais il a raison Ciel de se moquer de Scotland Yard car dans tous les romans ils sont bons à rien alors j'en profite aussi ^^ Et oui, Yumi est plus intelligente qu'elle ne le parait... mais quand on sait qui est son père, cela n'étonne plus hihi ^^ Quand tu sauras qui est sa mère tu comprendras tout et j'expliquerais tout, ne t'en fais pas... et cela arrivera dans l'une des deux interludes suivantes ^^ Voici donc l'acte suivant, j'espère que tu a survécu jusqu'à aujourd'hui pour le lire ^^ Bisous et bonne lecture ^^

Ayumuri-Chan: La fin me satisfait d'autant plus après avoir lu vos réactions ^^ Lui suite va arriver avec une demie solution dans les deux prochaines interludes... en attendant, un acte V pour vous faire patienter ^^ Merci de tes encouragements et bonne lecture. Bisous

Mangapuryoru: La voilà la suite et pour réexplique: Sebastian est bel et bien père et oui, Ciel va faire une petite crise quand il va le découvrir ^^ Bonne lecture et gros bisous ^^

Acte V : Le Chat botté.

Scène 1 : Un chat en héritage.

Vous connaissez surement tous l'histoire du Marquis de Carabas qui, à l'aide de son chat, obtient un fief, un titre et la main de la princesse du pays. Mais, je suppose que vous ne connaissez pas la véritable histoire, celle où le héros a du passer de terribles épreuves à la limite de réussir pour parvenir au même résultat. Une histoire contée mais où le conte est l'histoire en elle-même. Ecoutez et tremblez donc avec moi alors que je vais vous révélez son histoire telle qu'elle a été vécu il ya bien longtemps… si longtemps que l'on ne sait plus distinguer la vérité de la duperie des conteurs… Cela sera votre tâche… Mais commençons donc par le commencement et replaçons l'histoire dans son cadre historique.

Le pays où se déroule notre histoire était un pays prospère, vivant et forestier. Son nom, ironiquement choisi par son souverain, était le Royaume des Anges. Ce pays était renommé au delà des mers et des monts si bien que nul pays ne voulait leur faire la guerre et cherchait plutôt à se joindre à eux par un traité d'échanges commerciaux ou par contrats de mariage ou encore par lien de vassalité. Si bien que cela créait un effet boule de neige qui enrichissait d'autant plus le pays qui est devenu le centre commercial, économique, culturel de la quasi-totalité du monde.

Mais, si le pays était ainsi, cela est du à l'œuvre de son souverain qui, en plusieurs siècles, avait lutté pour faire émerger ce havre de paix. Ne vous trompez pas, ce ne fut pas une dynastie de souverains qui avait créée ce royaume, mais bel et bien un seul et unique souverain. Pour des raisons obscures et mystérieuses, ce roi subsistait à sa fonction depuis for longtemps, à tel point que les familles d'aujourd'hui ne savent plus quand il était venu au pouvoir. Malgré les nombreuses recherches d'hommes parfois influents et peu recommandables, et leurs tentatives d'assassinats pour prendre le pouvoir, celles-ci c'étaient soudain soldés par un échec qui orchestra la disparition étrange de ses instigateurs. Une étrange aura entourait le souverain qui donnait un respect mêlé de crainte pour cet être des plus intéressants.

Sa politique avait évoluée depuis le tout début mais il poursuivait ses objectifs avec une poigne de fer dans un gant de velours. Il pouvait être dur, stricte, violent et mauvais parfois lorsqu'on s'opposait à lui sans autres raisons que pour lui faire perdre la confiance de son peuple mais il savait aussi être compréhensif, aimable et juste lorsque les circonstances le demandaient. Sa physionomie complaisante et son art de la rhétorique faisait qu'il était aimé des foules qui étaient inconscientes qu'il les manipulait comme un marionnettiste du haut de sa tour d'ivoire.

Pour continuer à assoir son pouvoir et le perpétuer pendant ces siècles, le roi avait fait des mariages intelligents qui satisfaisaient les grands du royaume qui croyaient pouvoir l'influencer au travers de son épouse. Mais, malgré les quelques dizaines de mariages qu'il a conclu depuis son intronisation, jamais aucun d'entre eux ne lui a été néfaste car il a su tirer l'avantage que cela lui apportait et ce fut les grands du royaume qui se retrouvaient liés à lui. Un mariage étant avant tout un évènement politique à cette époque, l'amour ne naissant qu'après, ou pas du tout. Jamais le roi n'avait été amoureux de l'une de ses épouses, qui finissaient toujours, elles, par l'aimer. Il ne faisait que les entretenir, les visiter certaines nuits pour avoir une nouvelle descendance aux yeux de l'extérieur, puis les regarder vieillir avant de les envoyer finir leur vie dans un lointain château du royaume. Il attendait ensuite une dizaine d'années supplémentaires, qui emportaient souvent sa descendance directe, avant de se remarier une nouvelle fois. Comment peut-on tomber amoureux dans ces conditions là ?

Dans la décennie où commença notre histoire, un autre royaume c'était développé de la même manière que « le Royaume de Anges » et lui faisait concurrence. Il s'agissait de Thornwood d'où s'étaient originaires des Midford, qui avaient aguerrit leur titre de royauté suite à la mort sans héritiers du précédents roi. Pour conserver son monopole, car il n'aimait guère être concurrencé, ce qu'avait compris d'ancien ennemis à lui, aujourd'hui disparus, le roi des Anges épousa la fille du pays de Thornwood : Frances de Midford.

Sa femme était intéressante et le roi s'y intéressa plus qu'à ses femmes accoutumées, plus par amusement et divertissement néanmoins que par amour. Ce roi devant qui tant de cœurs se pâmaient, elle le trouvait répugnant et ne cessait de le critiquer pour qu'il se coiffe déciment, selon elle. Lorsqu'il jouait avec ses subordonnés, son peuple ou ses alliés, elle le trouvait indécis mais il subissait ses réprimandes avec un petit sourire amusé, accompagné d'un silence. Elle était très intelligente et comprenait néanmoins nombre de ses manœuvres politiques et, si beaucoup la scandalisait, la majeure partie révélaient tout de même l'esprit vif, intelligent et juste qu'avait le roi, qui souhaitait étrangement protéger son peuple. Il s'agit surement là de l'une des seules choses qu'elle lui accordait volontiers.

Leurs humeurs, apparences, réflexions et même leur nature étaient en exact opposé mais de telles choses n'étaient probables que pour ces mariages arrangés. Frances n'était pas ce que l'on pourrait malheureuse mais elle se jura qu'elle donnerait son accord seulement à l'homme ou à la femme que son enfant aimera un jour pour ne pas subir la même chose qu'elle.

Le roi avait par contre de grandes aptitudes au lit et Frances fut visitée assez régulièrement et sur ce point de vue, elle n'a jamais trouvé le moindre reproche et était plutôt satisfaite même si elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué. Tout cela jusqu'à ce que l'inévitable se produise : elle tomba enceinte.

Neuf mois plus tard, un domestique arriva en courant dans la salle du trône où le roi tenait conseil. Le domestique, haletant tenta de reprendre son souffle tout en expliquant à son roi, ayant levé un sourcil inquisiteur, la raison de tant de précipitation.

- Majesté…Sire… la Reine… Elle a… elle a…

Le roi fronça les sourcils et répondit au jeune homme d'une voix sèche et sérieuse.

- Eh bien, que ce passe-t-il, Finny ?

Le blondinet redressa la tête et réussit à finir sa phrase, ayant retrouvé ce qui lui manquait d'air.

- La Reine a accouché, Votre Majesté.

Si cela n'avait tenu qu'au roi, il aurait continué sa réunion sans s'en préoccuper outre mesure : ce n'était pas sa première femme a accouché, mais il se devait de donner une certaine image de lui à ses sujets et conseillers. Il fixa alors sur ses lèvres un sourire béat qui sonnait faux pour quiconque le connaissant assez, soit très peu de personnes, avant de se lever pour suivre le domestiques dans le dédale qu'est son château.

Il arriva bientôt devant la chambre royale d'où un babillage de bébé sortait. Se retrouvant un instant seul, le roi soupira puis enferma sa nature en cage le temps d'entrer dans la chambre : une femme ayant accouchée étant toujours plus faible, ne pouvait pas lui tenir tête. Il pénétra dans la pièce et se figea sur place devant la surprise qui l'attendait : Frances serrait contre elle un petit poupon avec un sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire tendre et aimant tel que le roi n'en avait jamais vu sur son visage. Une envie folle de faire tomber son sourire envahit le roi mais il refreina ses pulsions et donna avec sa perfection habituelle le change.

- Eh bien, Finny est venu m'annoncer une for bonne nouvelle, ma chère. Puis-je voir cet enfant ?

La Reine lui jeta un regard perçant avant de lui tendre un petit tas de couverture.

Au creux de ses bras, un petit être dormait à présent à poings fermés. Ses petites mains tenaient serrés contre lui sa couverture et une petite mèche rouge tombait sur son visage enfantin taquinant un petit nez qui se trémoussait sous le doux chatouillement. Ce bébé était incontestablement adorable mais quel bébé ne l'est pas ?

Le roi releva la tête, interrogeant sa femme du regard qui lui répondit avec une douceur dans la voix qu'il ne lui connaissait pas :

- C'est notre fille.

Le roi observa le poupon dormir encore un instant dans ses bras avant d'annoncer solennellement.

- Grell, c'est ainsi qu'elle se nommera.

Au même moment, dans l'une des contrées des plus reculées d'Anges, mais pas moins riche et prospère…dans une petite maisonnette comportant quelques lopins de terres à la sortie d'un village tranquille qui subsistait sereinement mais sans superflu… Dans la plus grande chambre à coucher, des halètements chaotiques, entrecoupés de gémissements se firent entendre. Une respiration difficile résonna sur les murs suivie par des craquements de lit sur lequel se mouvait une personne. Enfin, un hurlement libérateur avant qu'un corps ne retombe dans les oreillers, en sueur et épuisé. Quelques secondes plus tard, un second cri se fit entendre. Un nouveau cri de libération qui donna les larmes aux yeux de joie. Un cri de vie nouvelle qui venait s'exprimer. Un cri de garçon venant de naitre…

Il ne fallut pas for longtemps avant que la porte de cette chambre ne subisse un traitement de choc : ouvertures avec fracas suivies de claquements résultants de la violence du choc précédent. Il y avait pleins de voix existées qui chuchotaient et se mêlaient les unes aux autres formant un discours incompréhensible. Mais, le bébé y était insensible et dormait du sommeil du juste.

Une voix s'éleva alors un peu plus forte et claire semblait plus encline à se faire respecter.

- Je vais chercher père, qui est en ville, pour lui annoncer la for bonne nouvelle.

Tous acquiescèrent avec vivacité alors que l'ainé prenait avec lui le vieil âne pour aller chercher le bienheureux père d'un troisième fils.

L'ainé trouva l'homme qu'il cherchait au village, dans l'épicerie où une petite foule attendait. Il n'avait pas particulièrement beaucoup de manières mais, d'ordinaire il savait se tenir en société. Ce jour là, néanmoins son bonheur était tel qu'il ne tenait plus en place. Aussi, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui lorsqu'il hurla dans la salle en s'adressant à son père.

- Père ! Mon frère est né !

Le pauvre homme, hébété de l'attitude de son fils, ne comprit pas ce qu'il ce que cela signifiait jusqu'à ce que ses amis lui fasse l'accolade en le félicitant chaleureusement. Ses neurones se connectèrent alors et un immense sourire béat se peignit sur son visage. Il oublia instantanément ce qu'il voulait acheter et sortit avec précipitations de la boutique en demandant avec insistance à son fils premier né.

- Bard, ramène-moi en vitesse à la maison.

Jamais le vieil âne n'avait été aussi rapide qu'en ce jour et il n'était pas encore arrêté que le père courait déjà vers sa demeure, le souffle erratique sous l'effort. Comme d'autres avant lui, il fit une entrée fracassante qui lui valut plusieurs regards d'avertissements mais il n'y prit pas garde et ce précipita au chevet de sa tendre épouse dont les yeux verts brillaient de joie et en montrant à son mari le précieux fardeau qui reposait entre ses bras.

- Regarde, Claus chéri, n'est-il pas magnifique ?

- Si, Mio amore.

La jeune femme blonde lui offrit alors l'un de ses plus beaux sourires.

- Comment va-t-on appeler ce petit ange si mignon ?

Claus se plongea dans ses pensées pendant quelques minutes avant d'en donner le résultat à sa jeune épouse si guillerette.

- William, come tuo padre, Theodore, come il mien. Qu'en pensa tu ?

- Cela est magnifique, Claus chéri, magnifique. Répondit la petite blonde avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Les deux enfants grandirent séparément au sein de leurs familles respectives mais développèrent des caractères différents, quasiment opposés.

Grell était devenue une petite fille pour qui le centre de son monde était son père. D'ailleurs, au grand désespoir de sa mère, ses premiers mots furent « papa ». Ce jour là, l'entente de ses mots avait brisés son cœur de mère, à la grande satisfaction, élégamment dissimulée, du roi. Non pas que sa fille le préfère à sa mère, cela lui était complètement égal puisqu'il savait qu'un jour elle ne serait plus que poussière alors que lui vivrait encore. Alors à quoi bon s'y attaché ? Non, ce qui lui plaisait grandement c'était cette détresse que nourrissait la mère d'avoir perdu contre lui-même dans l'affection de leur fille.

Ce roi était un paradoxe vivant et fascinant car autant il souhaitait la paix pour son peuple même si cela signifiait son emprise sur lui, il le préférait de la manière douce que forte, autant il éprouvait un plaisir malsain à voir le désespoir de ses proches qu'il cherchait même souvent à provoquer avec maintes malices et astuces. Il était la représentation vivante du dicton : « ne pas se fier aux apparences, elles sont trompeuses. » ou encore « prendre garde au loup qui se dissimule derrière l'agneau ».

De son coté, William vivait une vie aussi tranquille qu'elle puisse l'être lorsque notre famille est grande et que l'on a deux frères ainés. Le pauvre enfant fut souvent trimbalé dans tous les sens, réveillé par des cris impromptus et toutes autres choses dont pouvaient être l'objet un enfant de paysan. Certains enfants auraient agit de même, devenant bruyants et dissipés mais William développa une autre tactique pour se protéger de l'extérieur. Une tactique qui était nouvelle à cette époque et dans le milieu campagnard : il devient renfermé sur lui-même, froid avec autrui et avec, en apparence pour le moins, ses sentiments bien en cage.

Il l'a d'ailleurs démontré quand son premier mot ne fut ni maman, ni papa, ce qui ne créa aucune jalousie entre les deux, mais plutôt « livre ».Puis, ensuite, il ne prononça plus mots jusqu'à ce qu'il sut faire des phrases entières et censées. Mais, il était très économe de ses mots et il était difficile de tenir une conversation avec lui sur des sujets aussi futiles que le temps qu'il faisait ou comment se déroulaient les saisons. Ce qui était assez étrange, c'est que les adultes se retrouvaient souvent cois devant lui et son art de parler alors qu'il n'avait pas trois ans…

Grell avait appris à marcher que pour courir vers après son père et se coller à lui à tous les de la journée, au grand damne de ses deux parents : la mère car elle aurait voulu protéger sa fille de l'influence néfaste de son père et du monde les entourant, souhaitant la protégée jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assez grande pour faire la part des choses son père car il qui n'aime pas les personnes trop collantes avec lui, étant toujours dotés de pensées cachée, même pour un jeune enfant. De même il n'avait jamais proche de personnes et souhaitait plus leur mal que leur bien, ainsi il n'était pas très à l'aise de rendre heureux par sa présence une âme humaine, que ce soit sa fille ou non ne changeait rien à l'affaire.

William se servit lui aussi de sa faculté de marcher assez rapidement pour son profit personnel : il n'avait plus de besoin qu'une personne veuille bien le déplacer pour obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait. Cela le préserva aussi de plus en plus de l'emportement de ses proches et lui donna une tranquillité non négligeable. Les seuls moments assez pénibles étaient lorsqu'ils se mettaient à le chercher et à crier dans toute la maison son nom. Bien souvent, il allait se cacher dans la petite chambre où se trouvait tous les livres. Parfois même il s'endormait dans cette chambre où personne ne venait avant le soir. A jeune âge, William aspirait déjà à la liberté…

Le temps passa lentement mais si vite en même temps et les deux enfants grandirent jusqu'à passer la barre des dix ans. Malgré tout, ils étaient encore insouciants des problèmes que la vie pouvait apporter et encore tellement naïfs. Nul ne savait de quoi serait fait le lendemain et on les préservait du mieux possible des douleurs de la vie. Malheureusement, en grandissant en comprend que la vie est faite d'aléas de bonheurs et de malheurs et qu'il faut apprendre à vivre avec, quelques soit la douleur et le chagrin que cela puisse entrainer. Ces deux enfants encore si innocents vont le comprendre bien vite et nul ne saura les préserver de ce malheur touchant tant de monde…

Alors que Grell venait d'avoir onze ans et qu'elle vivait paisiblement sa vie de princesse, elle fut victime d'un évènement effroyable qui changea à jamais sa vie. Ce jour là, ses parents tenaient conseil dans une pièce privée du château, avec un petit groupe restreint de personnes de confiance. Devant celle-ci, Grell ne cessait de faire les cents pas, attendant avec impatience que de demander l'autorisation à sa mère pour aller se promener dans les jardins dans le but de ramener à son père un petit bouquet de fleurs. Le silence tomba derrière la grande porte en chêne et Grell crut qu'enfin ils avaient terminé. Timidement, elle ouvrit la porte et y passa doucement sa tête pour y voir les personnes présentes.

- Maman, est-ce que je peux… ?

Elle se tut soudainement sous le choc de ce qu'il se déroula sous ses yeux d'enfant. La scène s'enchaina au ralentit et elle n'eut pas le temps de crier un avertissement qu'il était déjà trop tard et que sa mère s'écroulait au sol sous ses yeux impuissants, se vidant de son sang, une flèche transperçant son flan.

Lorsqu'elle avait ouvert la porte, sa mère avait fait un pas vers elle pour l'écouter. Au même moment, une vitre avait explosé sous le contact d'une flèche qui avait poursuive sa course pour venir se loger dans le corps de Frances, une flèche initialement destinée au roi… Celui-ci lança sa garde personnelle à la poursuite de l'archer meurtrier, qui avait été retrouvé à la sortie du palais.

Mais, toutes les peines du monde ne saurait ramenées à la vie ce qui était perdu, et surtout pas une vie. Grell reporta alors le reste de son affection et tenta de combler son vide affectif sur la présence de son père… malgré son manque de réaction qu'elle avait mise sur le compte du manque et de l'absence mais qui n'était en fin de compte qu'indifférence.

Le pays était frappé, à la période de l'assassinat de la reine, par une famine telle qu'il ne l'avait pas connu depuis plusieurs siècles, au tout début du règne du roi. Les vents avaient apportés et propagés une terrible maladie sans remèdes connu malgré tous les efforts des médecins du royaume : la peste.

La mère de William était d'un naturel prompt à aider autrui dans la misère et à tenter d'apaiser leurs peines. Ainsi, malgré les risques qu'elle encourrait, chaque jour elle courrait d'hospice en hospice pour aider les quelques docteurs qui tentaient d'éradiquer l'épidémie. Elle était un souffle d'air, une bouffée d'espoir pours toutes ses familles mais elle était avant tout mortelle et l'inévitable finit par se produire : elle tomba à son tour malade de la peste.

Les premiers temps, elle faisait comme si de rien était et poursuivait son travail fastidieux mais bientôt les forces vinrent à lui manquer et son corps, luttant sans espoir pour rester en vie, devint si faible qu'elle dut se résigner à rester aliter, à l'instar de toutes ses personnes qu'elle avait accompagnés dans la mort.

William ne pouvait pas voir sa mère et même si son esprit si vif lui disait que sa mort était inéluctable, son cœur lui dictait de tout faire pour tenter de la sauver. A à peine onze ans, il passa nuit blanche sur nuit blanche à lire des traités de médecines puis des livres sur l'ésotérisme puis enfin tout ce qui pourrait lui apporter même un infime espoir de la sauver. Son corps réclamait du sommeil mais il repoussa ses besoins encore plus loin à chaque fois qu'il voyait l'état de sa mère empirer. Elle devenait de plus en plus pâle jusqu'à devenir d'une blancheur cadavérique alors même qu'il souffle de vie habitait encore ce corps devenu si frêle.

Ce jour là, le même où Grell perdit sa propre mère, son corps reprit ses droits et emporta la bataille avec traitrise car il s'écroula inconscient à l'entrée de la chambre de sa mère, épuisé plus que de raisonnable et de supportable. Son inconscient perçut les cris, les pleurs puis le silence, le terrible silence qui annonçait la fin, qui annonçait que l'ultime baiser d'une vie venait d'être dérobé.

Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, il était dans sa chambre, des vêtements noirs posés au pied de son lit sans un mot. Il faisait aussi étrangement froid dans la pièce malgré le feu ronronnant dans la cheminée de sa chambre. Il s'agit d'un froid intérieur lui annonçant l'affreuse réalité. La vérité le rattrapa alors il se précipita dans la chambre qui avait été la sienne. Il n'y avait plus rien, plus rien de ce qui avait été sa vie, rien que des souvenirs embrumés de larmes et de regrets. Des souvenirs, c'étaient tout ce qu'il restait de sa mère autrefois si joyeuse et entrainante…

Pour la première et la dernière fois de sa vie, William se comporta comme un enfant normal et hurla son désespoir en s'effondrant en larmes au chevet du lit froid et vide qui avait été occupé il ya peu de temps par une demi-morte…

Ce dimanche là, deux messes célébrants la dernière cérémonie d'une vie retentirent à travers le pays. Même le ciel pleurait la perte de ces personnes et un silence régnait sur les campagnes et les villes de toutes les contrées du royaume, comme si la nature elle-même leur rendait hommage. Deux cœurs étaient déchirés par le chagrin et les regrets de n'avoir rien su faire, rien de plus que du remord mordant et poignant n'habitait leur cœur… Deux familles séparées d'un être cher, si cher et indispensable pour l'union de la famille… Oui, deux… deux mais une seule et même douleur…

Grell grandit et devient une très belle jeune femme que beaucoup de courtisans avaient remarqués mais elle, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour son père, dédaignant tous les autres hommes quelque soit leur charme ou leur position social ou même leur argent. Nul ne trouvait autant grâce à ses yeux que son père et elle devient la proie de commérage comme quoi elle était inaccessible. Ces beaux messieurs n'en étaient que plus émoustillés par le défit et nombreux d'entre eux allaient et venaient à la cours que pour tenter de la séduire. Ils repartaient toujours aussi bredouilles pour revenir quelques temps après avec un nouveau plan de bataille.

Le décès de sa mère avait aussi eut un certain effet utile sur elle et son père du fait des conditions tragiques de sa disparition : aucun des conseillers n'osaient parler de mariage devant eux. Le roi ne montrait rien mais appréciait la situation la situation qui lui évitait de s'encombrer, encore, d'une femme et lui apportait aussi un surplus de sympathie des pays voisins, qui lui servait fortement pour les négoces. Cela arrangeait aussi Grell qui, a bientôt 16ans aurait déjà du être mariée mais la seule chose qu'elle souhaitait était de rester auprès de son père.

Ce dernier était assez mitigé sur ce point mais la pensée d'une ribambelle d'enfants semblables à sa fille l'aida à prendre la décision de la garder encore un peu auprès de lui, quelqu'en soit le déplaisir que cela provoquait chez lui. Cela l'amusait même de voir les visages choqués des ambassadeurs ou nouveaux vassaux lorsque sa fille venait se coller à lui en public comme si elle était sa maitresse. Il s'agissait là aussi, peut être, d'un autre point ayant fait pencher la balance en faveur de la solution adoptée… Bien sur, cela ne l'empêcha pas d'observer les prétendants de sa fille et ses penchants instinctifs vers eux ou non : il n'allait tout de même pas la garder auprès de lui jusqu'à sa mort.

Il devrait aussi l'éloigner tant qu'elle est encore jeune… non pas moralité, de cela il s'en moquait éperdument, mais par volonté de liberté et, en majeure partie, de sauvegarder son image de souverain irréprochable auprès de son peuple… car une fois la graine du doute plantée, il n'aurait plus le même ascendant sur eux. Il ne laisserait pas une petite humaine, fut-elle sa fille, gâcher tous les projets qu'il avait encore à réaliser…

William aussi avait grandit et la mort de sa mère avait, semble-t-il, enlever tout ce qui semblait humain chez lui. Jamais plus n'avait rit et chacun de ses sourires étaient froids et sérieux, dénué de joie et de vie. De son apparence, il changea aussi, devenant un for bel homme instruit et vif d'esprit si bien qu'il aurait pu devenir un clerc influent s'il n'avait souhaité soutenir son père dans la douleur de la perte de sa femme qu'il avait tant aimé. Trop occupé à voir son père dépérir, il ne vit pas toutes les femmes qui se pâmaient devant lui pour attirer son attention, cela ne l'intéressant pas… pas encore du moins.

A voir l'état de leur père, les trois frères vendirent la vieille propriété si emprunte de malheurs désormais, afin de recommencer à zéro dans une autre région, entourés d'inconnus qui ne les regarderaient pas avec la compassion brillant dans leurs pupilles.

Claus se survit pas longtemps au voyage et mourut quelques semaines plus tard en laissant à ses enfants un misérable moulin, un âne et un chat. Comme dans toutes les successions de cette époque, le partage ne fut pas juste : Bard, le frère ainé, reçut la demeure, Aghni, le frère cadet, obtient l'âne qui avait été acheté à la mort de l'ancien et qui avait été baptisé Soma et, enfin, William, le benjamin, acquit le chat. Son fidèle et capricieux chat qui avait été son compagnon durant les cinq années suivants la mort de sa mère, le seul témoin de ses moments d'égarements. Un chat espiègle et intelligent au pelage gris bleuté et aux yeux saphir dont l'un est dissimulé derrière un bandeau noir depuis le choc de sa naissance qui avait produit un hématome. Un chat du nom de Ciel.

_A suivre..._

Une petite review en attendant deux semaines pour la suite ? Bisous à tous et merci de vos encouragements et de votre temps ^^


	28. Acte V, Scène 2

Bonsoir à tous. Je suis navré de poster en soirée mais j'ai du finir de taper ce chapitre. L'essentiel reste que j'ai pu poster aujourd'hui, comme promis, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis ravie de lire toutes vos reviews qui me réchauffent le coeur alors n'hésitez pas à en laisser, elles seront lues avec beaucoup de plaisir. Bien je vous laisse avec ce deuxième volet de l'acte V, qui sera aussi un peu sombre parfois mais toujours avec ma petite touche d'humour ^^ Bonne lecture à tous et à dans deux semaines ^^ Bisous

BloodyNeko-Chan: Eh bien je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'es plu ^^ et j'espère que la suite aussi te plaira ^^ Heureusement que tu reviens d'entre les morts ! Tu sais que ta fic me manque le samedi ? Vivement que tu repostes ^^ Le tome 9 est-il sorti par chez toi ? Je pense que l'histoire pourra aussi plaire à ton chat étant donné que le héros en est un dans l'histoire, au grand damne de l'acteur ^^ Ne t'en fait pas, Sebastian est peut être le roi, oui c'est lui, mais il va mettre des bâtons dans les roues de Ciel, parfois ^^ Pour le bébé, oh que oui, tu as de quoi t'inquiéter ! Il est vrai que j'ai eu du mal à imaginer William enfant... Et oui, les mères sont mortes ^^ Bref, voici la suite qui lance un peu plus d'action, au grand désespoir de Ciel ^^ Hihi. Bisous

MissAlissaK: Je sais qu'elle était un peu longue mais je voulais arrêter la scène sur la nomination du chat ^^ Mais je suis ravie qu'elle soit passée tout de même. Je suis ravie aussi que tu lises ma fic et qu'elle t'es manqué. Fais attention à ta santé, n'est-ce pas! A les contrôleurs... A la SNCF... *se passe de commentaires* Bisous et bonne lecture ^^

Bissenshi: C'est toujours ma partie favorite sur un nouvel acte: la distribution des rôles ^^ Ravie que celle-ci t'es plu ^^ Ciel a en effet donné son avis, ne voulant ni que Grell finisse avec Sebastian, sentiments grandissant mais encore insoupçonnés, ni que Sebastian soit de nouveau son maitre: il en a assez bavé dans les Aristochats ^^ Voici donc la suite avec plaisir. Bisous et bonne lecture.

Celeste31: On fait donc avec ce que l'on a... C'est pour cela que j'ai inventé un perso féminin ^^ Pour Sebby, c'était fait exprès... tout le monde le sait mais personne n'est vraiment sur ^^ Oui, la distribution, changer par Ciel, ne lui a pas été tellement favorable... mais bon c'est pire s'il avait été le Marquis de Carabas, non ? Trouver Grell trop mignon ? XD je crains que même dans une scène cela n'arrive pas: il ne faut pas trop en demander à Sebastian non plus ! Parents de Will: Claus (tome 1, Chapitre 1) et Lizzy ^^ Ton hypothèse est juste... dans un certain sens ^^ Bisous et bonne lecture et merci de me suivre ^^

Mangapuryoru: L'auteur aussi est sadique ^^ Hum, je crois bien que c'est moi... avec plaisir ^^ Ciel, un chat... un envie de Sebastian sans doute ^^ hihi Mais c'est vrai que c'est un petit secret ^^ Bisous et bonne lecture ^^

Azulia:Merci, j'adore attribuer les rôles ^^ Et oui, Sebastian tient ses promesses ^^ J'espère aussi que cette suite te conviendra ^^ Bonne lecture et bisous

Tsukii-Yan: Et oui, c'était très ironique ^^ non, tu as bien trouvé pour le roi ^^ mais j'aime bien fait planer le mystère... jusqu'au bout cette fois ^^ Et oui, cela m'a bien faite rire aussi de l'écrire ^^ C'est fou le nombre de rire de psychopathe que j'ai en écrivant... -_-" ^^ On va dire d'un ancêtre pour les cheveux rouge... ^^ Comment tu feras quand tu auras un enfant ? Hum ? Grell, il n'y a que Frances qui la trouve mignonne ^^ On se demande pourquoi ^^ Et oui, voici la super famille de William ^^ Mouah ah ah ^^ Tu verras à tel point cela a plu à Grell dans ce chapitre ci ^^ Et oui, je voulais rester dans l'ambiance de mon enquête ^^ un petit peu au moins ^^ Et oui, Cilounet ^^ Voici donc la suite pour satisfaire ton appétit ^^ Bisous bisous et bonne lecture ^^

Ayumuri-Chan: Ma news amie facebook ^^ Et oui, il faut développer un peu une autre histoire que Ciel et Sebastian... NON, c'est pour faire mariner le lecteur ^^ *sadique* Et oui, secret, qui n'en était pas un, dévoilé: Sebby est le roi ^^ Qui ne veut pas le même chat ? ^^ Pas moi en tout cas XD Voici donc la suite qui j'espère te plaira ^^ Bisous et bonne lecture ^^

Irne: C'est très gentil d'en laisser merci ^^ Merci de ton compliment et j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur ^^ Bisous et bonne lecture

Magikalie : Désolé tout d'abord, je voulais mettre Undy dans ce chapitre mais il était déjà assez long donc il apparaitra sans faute dans le suivant ! Promis ^^ Merci et vive les reviews ^^ Ciel... de tout façon quand est-ce qu'il est content celui là ? Ah oui... devant une sucrerie ^^ Voici la suite et un gros bisous ^^ Bonne lecture ma tite fan d'Undy ^^

Unil: Prometteur... au début j'ai douté mais plus maintenant que je suis lancée ^^ Avec des femmes... dans une pièce de théâtre on peut pas faire trop autrement... Mais ne meurt pas, je t'en prit ! Heu... Femme Number ONE... je t'arrête tout de suite... Elle n'était que de passage, une blague, un défi pour Sebastian... c'est tout. Le seul qui compte vraiment est Ciel... donc tu as encore ta chance ^^ Voici donc la suite ^^ Pure et innocente ? Qui l'est vraiment devant Sebastian ? Pas moi en tout cas... *sifflote l'air de rien * Bonne lecture et gros bisous ^^

Bocchan-chan: Oui, on peut voir ça ainsi aussi ^^ XD A cet époque des mariages d'amours sont rares ma foi... Oui, il n'est pas désagréable du tout à regarder. Il n'est pas méchant, simplement il se moque complètement de ses femmes, c'est tout. Ce sont elles qui en tombent amoureuses toutes seules. Non, en effet ce n'est pas un cadeau, comme tu vas très vite le voir ^^ Non, non, le père n'est pas attaché à sa fille et il regrette d'avoir une telle place dans le coeur de celle-ci, crois moi ! Je ne crois pas que le roi soit à plaindre point de vue sentiments... chacun ses faiblesses ^^ comme tu vas le découvrir très vite aussi ^^ Et oui, Ciel alias un minou ^^ Bisous et bonne lecture surtout ^^

Scène 2 : La ruse du chat

William continua à vivre dans la maison familiale, tout comme ses deux frères, mais il savait qu'un jour il devra partir et alors il n'aura plus rien pour survivre que son chat. Il savait que jamais on ne le jetterait dehors mais il n'aimait pas l'idée de vivre aux crochets de quelqu'un d'autre. Ce quelqu'un d'autre fusse-t-il son frère.

Pendant qu'il cherchait un moyen de subvenir à ses besoins, le chat, prénommé Ciel, vivait toujours aussi tranquillement sa vie : dormant dans un douillet panier au coin du feu, ayant des repas digne d'un chat royal, et bien d'autres avantages qu'un chat pouvait tirer de la vie, au contraire des humains qui se devaient de travailler pour obtenir de quoi subsister. Mais, sa douce vie ne perdura pas bien longtemps car William avait connaissance des facultés mentales de son chat, qu'il n'utilisait que pour son propre profit. Le jeune maitre décida alors de faire participer le chat à ses recherches pour améliorer leur vie quotidienne…

Un beau soir, alors que ses frères étaient allés se coucher et que Ciel paraissait dans son panier, comme à son habitude, William arriva dans le salon, referma la porte soigneusement derrière lui pour que la discussion qui allait s'en suivre ne filtre pas hors de la pièce puis il appela son chat d'une voix grave et sérieuse. Celui-ci se leva un instant de son panier pour venir quêter des caresses mais comme William ne lui en donna pas, il retourna tout simplement sur son cousin auprès du feu. William commença alors à expliquer la situation à son chat et ses conclusions :

- Ciel, je sais que tu es intelligent et raisonnable, même pour un chat…

Celui-ci leva alors de grands yeux innocents vers William, qui ne fut pas dupe un seul instant, malgré le très convainquant discours qu'émit le chat.

- Miaou ?

Si la situation avait été moins grave, William se serait peut être autorisé un sourire devant la ruse du félin mais il ne le fit pas, sachant pertinemment que celui le comprendrait et continuerait à feindre l'ignorance s'il l'encourageait en souriant.

Un observateur extérieur, ne connaissant pas le félin, aurait très bien pu s'inquiéter pour la santé mentale du jeune maitre. Heureusement pour lui, William n'avait pas choisi cette heure-ci au hasard…

- Pour l'instant, nous pouvons vivre ici, Bard n'étant pas marié, mais un jour il voudra fonder sa propre famille et nous deviendrons alors des fardeaux pour eux. Ils n'oseront jamais nous le dire mais la vie deviendra intolérable.

Ciel s'étira dans son panier sous le regard sévère de son maitre puis se contenta de lui répondre par un son ennuyé qui aurait très bien pu signifier : « Ce n'est pas mon problème mais le tien. Moi je suis très bien ici ! »

- Miaaaouuu !

La volonté de William faiblit devant le manque de foi évident de son chat mais il perçut l'étincelle d'intelligence passé très rapidement dans les prunelles saphir de son chat. Il décida alors de s'accrocher et de ne pas se faire mener en bateau plus longtemps par le félin. Il poursuivit donc vaillamment son exposé en espérant sensibiliser un peu plus le chat à leur détresse future et donc qu'il se montre plus coopératif qu'il ne l'est actuellement. Ce qui était loin d'être gagné…

- Je cherche donc un moyen de nous sortir de là pour que l'on vive par nous même sans l'aide d'une tierce personne. Comprends-tu, Ciel ?

Pour toute réponse, celui-ci bailla un grand coup, ferma les yeux et se pelotonna pour dormir, ignorant délibérément son maitre. William inspira un grand coup, exaspéré par ce qu'il faisait et par l'attitude du félin puis poursuivit avec un brin d'impatience dans la voix.

- Je veux que tu m'aides, Ciel. Je sais que tu es assez intelligent pour le faire. Cela te sera aussi profitable à toi, si tu le faisais.

Ledit chat rouvrit un œil torve vers William puis il se détourna de lui pour se tourner vers la chaleur réconfortante du feu qui était plus agréable que les suppliques de son maitre. Il ne tarda pas d'ailleurs à se mettre à ronronner de bien être. C'en fut trop pour le pauvre William qui lâcha avec rudesse et colère à son chat.

- Si tu ne m'aides pas, tu n'auras plus le droit ni à ton panier au coin du feu, ni à ton assiette de lait ou autre plaisir félins, ni à tout ce qui pourrait te plaire ou dont tu auras besoin. C'est donnant donnant dorénavant, Ciel, si tu veux continuer à profiter de ton confort, il va falloir que tu travaille pour !

Si Ciel avait continué à feindre l'indifférence, William aurait abandonné et aurait laissé tranquille le félin, qui aurait donc gagné par forfait, puis il se serrait véritablement posé des questions sur sa santé mentale. Mais, dans la phrase il y a un « si ». En effet, Ciel, à l'entente des menaces proférées par son maitre, c'était redressé d'un coup, toutes griffes et crocs sortis, les poils hérissés en crachant de manière totalement audible et compréhensible ces quelques mots qui le perdirent.

- Quoi ? Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire CA !

Puis, le chat ouvrit de grands yeux exorbités et tenta de rattraper le coup d'un « miaou » rageur mais il était bien trop tard et il le savait parfaitement : son petit confort l'avait perdu et avait dévoilé l'un des secrets que tout chat possèdent bien gardé en lui…

Passer la surprise, William laissa un fin sourire glisser sur ses lèvres et il ajouta au pauvre chat, comme pour l'enfoncer dans sa bêtise, non sans un peu de plaisir, il va sans dire après ce que lui a fait subir le félin…

- Tu es bien plus intelligent que tu ne le laissais paraitre, Ciel… mais je suis ton maitre et à présent que je connais ton secret, tu vas m'obéir, sinon tu sais ce qu'il t'attend, n'est-ce pas, Ciel ?

Ciel ne répondit rien mais cracha de nouveau et regarda William avec colère. Celui-ci ne broncha pas d'un iota, même pas pour hausser un sourcil. Ciel finit donc par abandonner, sachant qu'il avait perdu d'avance et qu'il n'avait plus le choix. Mais William ne perdait rien pour attendre car, maitre ou pas maitre, Ciel lui ferait un jour regretter tout cela… Il était un chat, certes, mais un chat rancunier. Puis il se redressa sur son séant pour se tenir debout bien droit pour affronter son maitre.

- Tu as gagné. Prépare-moi des vêtements décents, un sac en toile et de quoi chasser du petit gibier. Je ne veux pas que tu me poses de questions tant que l'affaire ne sera pas terminée sinon tu ne me reverras plus et quelques désagréments pourraient bien t'arriver. Compris ?

William savait qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus de sa tête de mule de chat et finit par rendre à son tour les armes : il avait déjà eut bien plus que ce qu'il avait pu espérer. Et puis, il ne savait pas en quoi consistait la vengeance d'un chat intelligent, et il préférait rester dans l'ignorance à ce sujet là, du moins pour l'instant…

- On est bien d'accord, Ciel.

Le maitre et le chat restèrent ainsi à se défier du regard pendant un petit moment jusqu'à ce que la cloche de l'Eglise annonçant l'heure suivante les rappelle à la réalité où ils reprirent leurs places respectives qui leur étaient naturellement donnée. Pour un temps tout au moins…

C'est ainsi que débuta le moment où le chat botté entra en piste, cela uniquement sur le courage, la chance ou peut être bien la douce folie, qu'avait eut son maitre ce soir là pour aller lui parler. Méfiez-vous donc désormais de vos chats, ils vous cachent peut être quelque chose… quelque chose qui changerait votre vie à tout jamais comme ce fut le cas pour William.

Pendant ce temps là, au château, le roi s'ennuyait. Depuis la mort de Frances, sa garde avait été renforcée et le nombre des tentatives d'assassinat avait augmenté et était devenu un fatiguant quotidien. D'ailleurs le roi commençait à s'en lasser. Il avait envi de vivre d'autres sensations, de connaitre d'autres distractions, de s'échapper un temps soit peu de son rôle de souverain qu'il portait depuis tant d'années. Il en avait assez de cette réalité quotidienne ennuyeuse. Mais, et surtout, étant aussi l'origine de sa soudaine lassitude, il en avait assez…

- Père !

…d'elle ! Grell entra à ce moment dans la grande salle où le roi se trouvait seul en chantonnant. Dès qu'elle fut arrivée à mi-chemin, elle se mit à courir vers son père pour lui sauter au cou et l'embrasser. Celui-ci en avait tellement pris l'habitude à présent qu'il ne s'écarta de la trajectoire de sa fille au dernier moment pour être sur qu'elle ne puisse pas changer sa direction au dernier moment. Grell finit sa course dans le décor ce trouvant derrière lui mais, malgré qu'elle avait été sonnée, cela n'altéra en rien sa bonne humeur. Le roi ne put retenir un soupir d'exaspération : même sa si étrange fille ne parvenait plus à le distraire avec ses divagations quotidiennes. Il avait hâte qu'un jeune homme la lui demande en mariage pour pouvoir s'en débarrasser mais nul prétendant digne de ce nom ne se présentait au château, à son plus grand damne : il se voyait déjà devoir vivre avec elle jusqu'à la mort de celle-ci, ce qui n'était pas un perspective très alléchante…

Il faut dire aussi que la jeune femme avait acquis des habitudes gênantes, étranges, vulgaires et déplacées avec le temps, on se demandait même ce qu'avait bien pu lui inculquer son précepteur particulier qui avait mystérieusement disparu… Le roi ne pouvait plus dormir deux soirs de suite dans la même chambre et devait duper tout le monde sur son choix final pour parvenir à dormir en paix, depuis ce soir là où il avait trouvé Grell l'attendant dans son lit dans une position suggestive, en nuisette. De plus, par surprise, elle avait réussi une fois à lui voler un baiser mais depuis, dès qu'il la voyait approcher avec des airs plus que louches et tendancieux, il se méfiait d'elle et était sur ses gardes. Il ne comptait d'ailleurs plus le nombre de fois où elle c'était trémoussée contre lui de manière obscène et provocante de telle manière qu'il c'était retenu de justesse pour ne pas l'étrangler. Mais tut ceci n'était qu'un tout petit extrait du cauchemar que sa fille lui faisait vivre quotidiennement, comme si elle avait juré sa perte… et cela était plus efficace que les nombreuses tentatives d'assassinat auxquelles il a survécu.

La princesse avait aussi développé un gout particulier pour la couleur rouge et, ce qui était le plus inquiétant, pour le sang depuis la mort de sa mère auquel elle avait assisté. Bien souvent, c'était elle qui se chargeait des interrogations des suspects de comploter des assassinats ou des soupçonnés de trahison envers la couronne. Elle les torturait avec moult délices et plaisirs de telle manière que l'on croyait qu'elle faisait autre chose dans la petite cellule avec ces prisonniers, autre chose qui s'apparenterait plus à des activités nocturnes pas très catholiques, comme ce qu'elle voudrait que le roi lui fasse, au vu des gémissements et cris étranges s'échappant de la petite pièce. Le doute n'était néanmoins plus permis lorsque l'on découvrait un cadavre couvert de sang dans la pièce après sa sortie. Ce qui était vraiment inquiétant était alors de savoir ce qu'elle faisait vraiment au prisonnier pendant le laps de temps où ils sont seuls tous les deux mais nul n'osa jamais satisfaire sa curiosité pour regarder de peut d'encourir la fureur de la princesse. Très souvent, pour ne pas dire tout le temps, les captifs c'étaient révélé être effectivement des traites et elle avait joué avec plaisir au bourreau, rendant un jugement de mort inutile étant donner les preuves flagrantes et les aveux des coupables.

C'est aussi l'une des raisons qui la poussa à ne porter que du rouge au bout de quelques temps car cette couleur était la plus à même de dissimuler les tâches de sang si difficiles à enlever sur une autre couleur. De plus, cette tenue mettait en valeur ses cheveux et, étant assimilée à la passion, la princesse espérait qu'en la portant à chaque heure de la journée, son père finirait par lui céder. Mais, plus le père regardait sa fille, plus il se mettait à détester cette couleur pourtant si magnifique quand elle brillait dans le fond de son regard… Ce n'est pas de demain la veille qu'il voudra sa fille dans son lit, il serrait bien tomber si cela arrivait un jour, où alors, elle ne serait la dernière femme du pays, si il pouvait l'appeler ainsi…

Le roi avait tenté à de nombreuses reprises de la faire cesser ces activités morbides qui ne sciaient pas à une princesse, il avait même étant jusqu'à faire appel à plusieurs spécialistes pour tenter de refréner cette attrait qu'elle avait pour le sang. Mais, aucunes des thérapies n'avaient été efficace et elle réussissait toujours à convaincre les gardiens et bourreaux pour que le sale travail lui soit laisser d'office. Il en était ainsi quelques que soient les ordres du roi, elle parvenait toujours à ses fins et cela est la seule chose en laquelle son père l'estimait un peu, très peu, il va s'en dire… Il finit néanmoins par abandonner, ayant des problèmes plus urgents et nécessitants plus de son attention à gérer que les lubies macabres de sa fille. Celle-ci, depuis que son père avait céder, s'en donnait encore plus à cœur joie, donnant des frissons dans le dos des gardes qui gardaient les portes des salles où elle se livraient à ses séances de tortures. Le roi avait même espéré que de la laisser ainsi faire l'occuperait assez pour qu'elle cesse de vouloir fricoter avec lui… mais c'était trop lui demander et les résultats de cette espérance étaient loin d'être concluant : le roi lui ayant cédé une fois, elle espérait que sur ce sujet là aussi, il abandonnerait aussi. Aussi était-elle on ne peut plus persévérante dans le domaine à tel point que le roi se demandait s'il ne s'installerait pas dans une chambre du donjon où il pourrait fermer à clé la porte qui est inviolable sinon pour avoir la paix la nuit… Elle était telle que les domestiques l'appelaient en secret : « La mort rouge incestueuse », bien que ce surnom n'est jamais été prononcée en sa présence de peur des représailles…

Quelques jours après sa première discussion avec Ciel, William revient le voir avec tout ce qu'il lui avait demandé, un soir de nouveau pour limiter la présence d'oreilles curieuses qui pourraient lui porter préjudices s'ils entendaient ce qu'il se passait dans le salon. Le chat prit le tout sans regarder et sans rien dire puis les cacha parmi ses affaires pour que personnes ne se doute de rien. Il regarda ensuite fixement son maitre dans le silence pendant que les minutes s'égrainaient entre les deux avant de se rouler en boule sans un mot pour se mettre à dormir. William, comprenant le message implicite, sortit à son tour pour laisser le félin dormir afin qu'il puisse faire sa part du contrat du mieux possible…

Le lendemain matin, lorsque les trois frères se réveillèrent, il n'y avait plus trace du chat et sa place était froide indiquant que cela faisait un petit moment qu'il avait quitté le sommeil. Cela surprit grandement les deux ainés qui avaient prit l'habitude de voir le chat dormir dans son panier tout au long de la journée. William, quant à lui, fut agréablement surpris ne pensant pas que son chat se mettrait aussi rapidement au travail. Néanmoins, la seule véritable chose qui traversa la tête de son maitre fut la curiosité de savoir où était son chat et ce qu'il comptait faire pour la suite des évènements…

Ciel était parti de bonne heure de bonne heure pour deux raisons : pour que personne ne le suive avec des intentions douteuses, et parce que la période pour chasser était la meilleur aux aurores où les animaux sortaient de leur sommeil et étaient donc moins en alertes lorsqu'un chasseur se présentaient à eux. De même qu'ils tombaient plus facilement dans les pièges, leurs esprits étant encore embrumés de sommeil.

Il avait sauté d'arbres en arbres pour trouver l'endroit idéal pour installer son piège. Il jeta son dévolu sur une petite clairière en plein cœur de la forêt où le soleil commençait à poindre mais pas encore suffisamment pour éclairer toute la clairière de sa douceur chaleur bienveillante, laissant ainsi une grande partie de celle-ci plongée dans l'ombre rassurante pour les animaux à peine éveillés.

Ciel installa sur la limite entre nuit et lumière son grand sac de cuir dans lequel il mit des graines et autres miettes de pain qu'il avait subtilisé dans l'assiette de son maitre ou garder de son propre repas afin d'attirer les proies affamées. Il installa ensuite sur une branche d'un arbre voisin de telle manière à pourvoir voir ce qu'il se passait au sol avant de commencer sa longue attente…

Le chat, qui c'était assoupi grâce à l'ambiance bienveillante et paisible de la forêt, se réveilla des suites des tiraillements qu'exerçaient sur sa patte le lacet qui maintenait le sac ouvert : il avait attaché celui-ci à sa patte pour pouvoir tirer sur dessus lorsque des proies seraient assez téméraires pour entrer dans le sac afin de manger. Il regarda alors en bas, en retenant sa respiration tellement son cœur battait à la chamade. Là, il vit deux magnifiques oiseaux au plumage mordoré picorer les graines se trouvant à l'entrée du sac. Ils hésitèrent longuement, allant et venant entre le sac et la lisière de la clairière rassurante mais l'appel de la nourriture fut le plus fort et ils finirent par entrer dans le sac pour picorer de plus bel. Ciel ne s'y prit pas à deux fois et n'hésita pas, lui, pour tirer la corde et refermer le sac sur les deux volatiles trop gourmands mais qui allaient de ce fait l'aider à réaliser son plan et ainsi, garantir son futur.

Ciel, ravi et satisfait de lui, descendit de l'arbre avec grâce et atterrit à coté du sac qui remuait dans tous les sens, les oiseaux essayant de s'en échapper. Il le prit bien en main, l'appuya contre son épaule et se tourna vers la route qui venait à chez lui, sifflotant un petit air gai : il cacherait son gibier jusqu'au lendemain où il pourra alors mettre en œuvre la deuxième partie de son plan. En attendant, il se reposerait non loin de la cachette de ses proies pour être tranquille afin que William ne vienne pas le déranger… encore.

Tout à ses pensées qu'il était, le jeune Ciel ne vit pas la racine qui sortait de terre à quelques pas devant lui, si bien qu'il se prit les pieds dedans et s'étala par terre de tout son long. Son inattention lui sauva la vie car, quelques secondes à peine après sa chute, une flèche siffla au dessus de sa tête, là où elle se trouvait exactement un peu plus tôt, qui alla donc finir sa course pour se figer dans l'arbre le plus proche, ayant loupé sa cible. Le chat se redressa promptement après avoir calmé les battements affolés de son cœur et repartit, tous ses sens aux aguets à présent pour éviter une mort certaine. Il tira vivement sur le sac qui était tombé à son coté pour récupérer et quitta les lieux en vitesse.

Une ou deux autres flèches, le visant ou visant quelques cerfs ou biche dans une proche clairière, viennent le frôler de près et il ne dut qu'à son instinct de survie et son agilité d'être encore vivant. Mais il avait encore du chemin à faire et nul ne saurait dire s'il en serait autant avant qu'il parvienne au moulin familiale. Il n'osait même plu s'arrêter tellement il était apeuré par l'idée d'y laisser la peau, même pour reprendre son souffle. Le moindre bruit étrange et proche faisait faire des trémolos à son cœur et il dut lutter férocement contre son instinct de survie, si utile pourtant, pour ne pas laisser son chargement derrière lui et courir avec toute la force de ses quatre pattes vers la sécurité. Non, il en avait trop bavé jusqu'à présent pour laisser son fardeau derrière lui et s'enfuir tel un lâche. Il avait sa fierté !

Lorsque l'on coure en portant quelque chose de très lourd sur son épaule, on ne peut pas peut pas voir vraiment où l'on va. Surtout, quand toute notre attention est tournée vers le moindre bruit suspect qui pourrait mettre notre vie en danger. Ainsi, Ciel ne vit pas l'étrange tas de feuille assemblée par terre lui coupant la route de manière grossière. Il ne comprit pas non plus qu'il s'agissait d'un piège vieux comme le monde et qu'il aurait aisément découvert et éviter en d'autres circonstances. Mais il s'y jetait inexorablement et il ne comprit son erreur qu'au moment où il sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Il poussa alors un cri d'horreur mais qui ne l'empêcha pas de chuter et de finir par s'écraser brutalement au sol dur du fond du trou, avec un craquement sonore provenant de sa patte avant droite. Les oiseaux prisonniers dans le sac se mirent à crier de plus bel, s'indignant du mauvais traitement qu'on leur faisait subir.

Ciel savait que leurs cris avaient avertis les chasseurs que le piège avait fait son office et donc que le temps leur était compté avant qu'ils n'arrivent. Il se remit tant bien que mal sur ses pattes en tentant tout de même d'ignorer l'élancement qu'il commençait à ressentir dans sa patte blessée, ce qui était mauvais signe. Il accrocha tout de même le sac à son dos, après avoir assommé les oiseaux pour ne pas donner leur position aux chasseurs, à la manière d'un bagage pour pouvoir disposer de tous ses membres afin de se sortir de là. Il sortit ses griffes acérées qu'il avait l'intelligence de préserver de William qui avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de les lui couper. Ciel en fut aujourd'hui plus que ravi car elles allaient surement lui sauver la vie…

Ciel planta ses griffes dans les parois de la cavité, se félicita d'avoir laissé ses habits tout propres et neuf chez lui, ce qui lui permettait d'utiliser toutes ses pattes. En moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire, la peur de mort aidant, et à grand renfort de grincements de douleur, Ciel fut sorti du piège. A peine eut-il le temps de se cacher dans les bosquets qu'un petit groupe de chasseurs arrivèrent. Il y eut une dispute qu'il n'entendit pas, le bruit de ses battements de cœur et de sa respiration sifflante qu'il tentait de maitriser à grand peine lui dissimulant les mots. Ils ne restèrent pas longtemps, ce qui permit à Ciel de regagner sa demeure sécurisé qui ne se trouvait plus bien loin de là.

Le pauvre chat, qui avait eut son compte d'émotions fortes et d'exercices forcés pour la journée, s'endormit sur la paille après avoir nourri les volatiles qui c'étaient réveillés puis les avoir dissimulés bien soigneusement pour le lendemain où tout commencera vraiment… Mais en attendant, il faisait un petit tour bien mérité dans le monde des rêves…

Au Château, le roi avait enfin ouvert la séance où il écoutait son peuple venir lui réclamer justice et conseil : il faisait cela plus parce que c'était à la mode et parce que cela lui attirait d'autant plus la sympathie de son peuple, qui se retrouvait alors d'autant plus sous son emprise, que par une véritable compassion à leurs maux…

Le roi n'avait pas vraiment besoin de dormir mais il était passablement irrité du raffut qu'avait fait Grell pour tenter de le retrouver ce soir là : il avait échangé sa place avec l'un de ses domestiques et la ruse avait fonctionné puisqu'elle ne l'avait pas trouvé… et avait ainsi troublé le sommeil de tout le château en rompant la quiétude du roi qu'il recherche vainement. Il était irrité et épuisé psychiquement des tentatives de sa fille et des conséquences de ses fuites… Son peuple avait du sentir son humeur exécrable car personne ne c'était présenté ce matin là avec des requêtes futiles et de moindre importances. Personne jusqu'à ce qu'un pauvre garde n'ouvre la porte avec un air effaré dessiné sur le visage.

- Sire, un…

Le garde regarda de nouveau derrière lui pour vérifier qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une hallucination ou d'un rêve éveillé du à leur manque de sommeil par la nuit agitée provoquée par la princesse. Puis, ayant eut sa réponse stupéfiante, il poursuivit sa phrase interrompue sous le regard exaspéré et peu patient de son souverain.

- Un chat souhaite vous parler.

Le roi haussa un sourcil surpris, un fin sourire amusé prédisant la fin de son ennui commençant à poindre sur ses lèvres. Son humeur s'améliora d'un coup et le soleil pointa son nez derrière les nuages noirs de l'orage.

- Un chat, dis-tu ?

- Oui, votre altesse… Voyez donc par vous-même…

Le garde ouvrit alors grand la porte pour laisser passer un félin très bien vêtu, d'une couleur bleu rappelant l'océan, perché sur ses deux pattes arrière, tenant sur son épaule un sac de cuir fermé soigneusement. Arrivé à sa hauteur, le chat se fendit en une révérence puis se mit à parler d'une voix claire et distincte au timbre anglais.

- Votre majesté, c'est honneur de vous rencontrer.

Grell se leva ce matin là d'excellente humeur qui s'assombrit lorsqu'elle entendit les rumeurs dans le couloir et dans sa chambre. Des rumeurs racontant qu'un chat était venu exprès pour parler à SON père. Un chat ? Une fois prête, elle se précipita dans la salle du trône pour le voir de ses propres yeux et elle tomba sur un spectacle qui n'améliora guère son humeur, bien au contraire : le regard du roi, c'étant terni ses dernières années, brillait d'un nouvel éclat d'amusement et de curiosité devant l'animal agenouiller devant lui en habit.

Grell se précipita vers son père pour rétablir l'équilibre et qu'il s'intéresse de nouveau à elle, comme cela devrait être. Mais le roi l'ignora tout simplement, comme jamais auparavant où même dans les pires moments, il lui lançait toujours un petit regard d'avertissement, mais là, elle n'eut droit à rien, comme si elle n'était pas là. Un chat lui avait volé la vedette. Un vulgaire chat, qui soit dit en passant était vraiment mignon, avec lequel elle avait envie de repeindre les murs du château avec son sang, était plus intéressant au regard de son père qu'elle-même, sa fille ? Ses sombres projets furent mis en déroute par la voix qui émana de l'objet de sa colère.

- Mon Maitre, le Marquis de Carabas, vous fait porter ses plus belles proies de sa chasse, en hommage à sa majesté : deux magnifiques volatiles.

- Eh bien, cela me ravit. Mais pourquoi a-t-il envoyé un chat pour faire sa commission plutôt que de venir de lui-même, jeune félin ?

- Ciel, votre majesté, je m'appelle ainsi.

Ce dernier se tut un instant pour réfléchir à la réponse qu'il pourrait formuler sans froisser le roi mais en préservant son maitre puis il reprit avec un air égaré.

- C'est moi qui lui aie demandé de venir vous apporter ces cadeaux, sire, pour pouvoir vous rencontrer. Je ne pensais pas, votre altesse, que cela lui créerait de l'ombrage. Veuillez l'excusez, je vous prie : je lui dirais de venir à ma place la prochaine fois.

Le roi sourit, satisfait, avant de répliquer, de plus en plus amusé et conquis par le jeune chat si courageux pour venir de lui-même et mentir au roi, ce qui paraissait évident.

- En aucun cas cela désavantagera ton Maitre, jeune Ciel. Cela était simplement une question pour te piéger et voir comment tu allais t'en sortir. Admirablement je dois dire étant donné le peu de temps dont tu disposais. Aucun noble, digne de ce nom, ne vient de lui même me faire ces présents ou m'offrir des trophées de chasse.

Puis le roi éclata de rire devant les yeux ronds qu'eut alors le jeune chat à ses mots et penaud de c'être fait avoir comme un débutant.

Grell n'en revenait pas : le roi plaisantait avec l'intrus. Non, mieux, il lui faisait des farces ! Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, même en privé lorsqu'il était que tous les deux, alors en public… Sa jalousie envers le jeune chat grandit d'autant plus et son aura meurtrière se fit plus dense encore lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il intéressait vraiment son père et ce plus fort qu'elle-même avait réussi à le faire durant toutes ses années. Il lui avait fallu quelques minutes pour conquérir le souverain alors qu'en moins de deux décennies, elle n'avait pas réussi à obtenir la moitié de ce que le félin avait le droit en ce jour. Ce fut la voix du souverain qui la sorti de ses pensées sanglantes cette fois-ci.

- Vous m'intéressez grandement, jeune Ciel. Cela fait un bon moment que je n'ai été autant diverti. Je vous remercie et remercie aussi votre maitre de sa bonne idée de vous avoir laissé venir. Mon château vous ait dès à présent ouvert dès que vous l'entendez. De plus, j'aimerais bien m'entretenir avec vous plus tard si possible.

- Ce serait un honneur votre majesté.

C'en fut trop pour Grell qui, sans véritablement en avoir conscience, avait fait un pas vers le félin se trouvant devant elle, en sortant le poignard qu'elle dissimulait sous sa manche et avec un sourire de psychopathe aux lèvres. Une voix, qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, s'éleva dans la salle. Une voix froide, sèche et tranchante, qui la stoppa net dans ses mouvements.

- Grell !

Avec un grand sourire figé sur ses lèvres, elle se tourna son père, ravie l'espace d'un instant de lui avoir fait comprendre qu'elle était là, elle aussi.

- Oui, père ?

Au sourire étrange sur le visage de son père et au regard brulant d'une flamme dangereuse, Grell trembla légèrement et déchanta en vitesse quant à la suite des paroles de son père dont la voix c'était faite doucereuse et, donc, d'autant plus dangereuse.

- Si tu touches à mon invité, de quelque façon que ce soit, tu le regretteras amèrement. Je te marierais à vassal le plus vieux et le plus éloigné d'ici. Ainsi, tu ne me reverras plus jamais de ta vie. Est-ce bien clair, Grell ?

Grell couina sa réponse plus qu'elle ne la prononça, apeurée par le ton du roi et la menace de la si sévère punition.

- Oui, père, c'est très clair.

Elle ne tarda pas à partir pour ne plus être tentée de vices envers le petit chat qui lui avait révélé l'une des faiblesses si peu nombreuses de son père : le roi adorait les chats…

Le roi et Ciel discutèrent encore un petit moment après son départ avant qu'ils ne durent se séparer : un roi n'étant jamais vraiment libre de ses faits et gestes. Il congédia aimablement le chat et lui recommanda chaleureusement de revenir le voir dès qu'il le souhaiterait, il lui trouverait toujours un petit moment. Jamais les domestiques ne l'avait vu ainsi, aussi enjoué, malgré le grand âge de certains d'entre eux. Le roi se révélait être un être surprenant duquel on ne pouvait dire le connaitre par cœur…

Ciel était ravi de sa prestation plus que convaincante, erra dans les couloirs du château si grand à la recherche de la bibliothèque pour pouvoir affiner son savoir pour les prochaines rencontres avec le roi mais aussi, et surtout, pour la mise en œuvre de son plan, qui pour le moment, se déroulait admirablement bien, mieux qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru.

Il tourna au coin d'un couloir et arriva dans un couloir qu'il pensait vide mais il entendit bientôt des voix en provenir. Il s'y dirigea pour finir par demander son chemin, mettant sa fierté de coté pour une fois mais il se figea sur place, dissimulé dans le coin d'une colonne lorsqu'il entendit le sujet de la conversation.

- Tient, voilà de quoi acheter le poison pour que tu le mettes dans le verre du roi lorsque je le distrairais. Avec ça, si on ne s'en est pas débarrassé, je ne sais pas quoi faire…

Son complice ricana avec la personne qui complotait dans le dos du roi. Pendant ce temps là, l'esprit de Ciel travaillait en vitesse pour savoir ce qu'il devait faire.

- Sa fille, tu n'auras qu'à te marier avec elle ensuite pour avoir le trône puis t'en débarrasser par la suite.

- Tu ne donnes pas foi aux rumeurs la concernant ?

- Non, c'est une femme : tu la materas sans problèmes. Elles sont fait pour obéir, même quand il s'agit de la fille du roi. Surtout, si tu veux mon avis.

De nouveaux ricanements résonnèrent dans le couloir et des frissons d'horreur parcourent Ciel : s'il n'avait pas aimé la princesse, ce n'était pas une raison pour s'en débarrasser ainsi. De plus le roi avait été fort aimable avec lui…

- Bien, on se retrouve ici demain pour mener à bien notre petit projet.

- Oui. A demain.

Un premier homme, le plus jeune et le complice, passa devant Ciel qui mémorisa sans peine son visage et ses armoiries. Son détour à la bibliothèque devenait à présent plus qu'impératif… Le second passa devant lui et il se mit à le suivre en allant d'ombre en ombre avec la discrétion que sa nature exigeait…

Ciel savait à présent ce qu'il pourrait faire pour obtenir la grâce du roi pour son maitre… Son plan marcherait au de là de ses espérances… Il chasserait les criminels…

_A suivre..._

Une petite review maintenant, c'est à vous de travailler en attendant deux semaines ^^ Bisous à tous


	29. Acte V, Scène 3

Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Je commence par m'excuser de ma semaine de retard mais j'avais un examen blanc de Civil à réviser pour samedi alors je me suis plus penché dessus que sur ma fic. Pardonnez-moi, s'il vous plait. De ce fait, le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est légèrement plus long que les autres (12 pages de word) et j'espère qu'il saura vous satisfaire. Je ne vous promet rien mais je vais tenter de parvenir à poster la semaine prochaine pour rattraper mon retard, mais comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne vous promet rien, tout dépendra de la masse de travail qu'il me reste à faire ^^ Sur ce je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture. Gros bisous et à très bientôt ^^

Ayumuri-chan: Je te renvoie ton gros câlin à mon tour ma news ^^ Pour facebook, je ne peux pas y aller très régulièrement pendant les périodes de fac mais j'espère pouvoir t'y parler quand je pourrais ^^ Ciel n'a jamais été qu'une personne étonnante ^^ et un chat très mal élevé... XD Le but du maitre n'est pas d'avoir la grâce du roi Sebastian, en effet, mais de réussir à leur obtenir de quoi survivre. William ne s'attend pas à ce qu'il va lui arriver... Qui ne veux pas être dans le lit de Sebastian ? Mais sans qu'il nous repousse serait mieux car le baiser que lui à voler Grell n'avait rien d'un vrai baiser si ce n'est un contact sur les lèvres de quelques secondes à peine ^^ C'est possible qu'elle n'est pas vraiment fait des choses pas nettes avec les prisonniers: on ne sait pas ce qui lui passe par la tête à celle là... c'est à toi de décider ^^ Mais oui, c'est la faute des oiseaux... et pas du tout que Ciel n'est pas sportif le moins du monde ( il n'a pas encore essayer le sport de chambre à cette époque, ce sport là lui plaira peut être... XD) Non, Sebastian n'est pas zoophile ^^ S'il apprécie Ciel, ce n'est pas pour coucher avec lui, dans cette pièce du moins XD Oui, elle va le trouver l'homme de sa vie... et quelle vie ! Hihihihi ! C'est cela qui est drôle: Ciel ne sait pas que le roi n'a pas besoin d'être sauvé... pauvre Ciel... heureusement, il en sera récompensé... Voici donc la suite et merci de me lire ^^ Bisous bisous

BloodyNeko-Chan: C'est vrai que parfois cela fait stresser. J'ai super hâte de te lire ^^ Mais, dit-moi, depuis ce temps, ton manga est sorti ? J'espère en tout cas pour toi ! C'est vrai que j'adore ce petite boule de poil moi aussi ! Nya ^^ Et appartenir à Sebastian... on se passe de commentaire ^^ Je voulais un peu casser l'image du shinigami en fait ^^ Je sais, je suis méchante ^^ Moi aussi je parle à mes animaux et je parlais avec mon ancien chat ^^ Alors pas de souchis ^^ Je parle même à mes personnages parfois... ^^ En même temps il a raison Ciel, de laisser les problèmes d'humains aux humains ^^ Pour Bard, je ne suis pas sûre: le chat aurait fuit ^^ ou ce serait mis hors de leur portée... c'est très intelligent un chat ^^ Cas extrême, solution extrême ^^ Je confirme aussi que les chats sont rancuniers, c'est pour cela que je m'en sert ^^ Tu vois, ton chat fait l'innocent ! C'est louche ! XD Et oui, bingo, la princesse casse pied est arrivée -_-" Tu ne pensais pas à ton chat, par hasard lorsque tu disais qu'ils n'étaient pas tous intelligents ^^ XD il fait semblant pour t'amadouer LOL T'en fais pas, mon Ciel en chat est plus solide qu'il n'y parait ^^ Tu parles, les nonnes seraient traumatisées à vie si Sebastian y envoyait Grell ! No, je ne suis pas sûre que Grell aille bien dans sa tête... elle devrait aller chez une psy ^^ Désolé du retard mais voici la suite ^^ gros bisous

Celeste31: William a toujours été un peu spécial ^^ ET oui, la princesse c'est Grell... ce qui promet, n'est-ce pas ? Non, le roi s'ennuie pas de sa femme mais à cause de sa si collante fille qui ne lui laisse rien faire seul ! Je suis pas sûre qu'elle veuille la mort de son père... quoique vu comment elle est, il y a des chances qu'elle puisse y parvenir... si on omet que le roi est un démon ^^ Non, sa fille serait la dernière femme du monde qu'il voudrait dans son lit... en fait, il préférerait s'abstenir pendant trois siècles que le l'avoir dans son lit ! ET oui, Ciel tombe dans tous les pièges... au final, il n'est peut être pas si malin que ça... XD je blague ^^ Mais oui, Sebastian reste Sebastian, même sur scène ^^ Mais oui, le poison ne va pas tuer le roi mais ça, Ciel l'ignore ^^ Et c'est tout le but de la manœuvre ^^ Mais c'est bon: Grell va avoir Will donc elle va enfin laisser en paix notre diable préféré ^^ voici donc la suite avec mes excuses de nouveau. Bisous bisous

Bocchan-chan: Chalut. C'est juste l'opinion que les hommes ont des chats, c'est tout. cela ne veut pas dire qu c'est vrai, ou faux ^^ Qui n'aime pas jouer l'idiot pour qu'on le laisse en peu en paix ? ^^ Ciel reste Ciel, même dans un acte ^^ C'est le but de ma fic: jouer avec le caractère original des personnages et les intégrés dans l'univers des contes ^^ Je confirme: Will va en baver ^^ Le père n'est pas facile mais pas obsédé comme sa fille qui est vraiment trop... bref ^^ Oui, le rouge est bien pratique lorsque l'on aime jouer avec le sang, n'est-ce pas, Grell ? Oui, j'ai voulu montrer que je n'avais pas oublié l'un des point faible fondamentale de notre petit Ciel ^^ Je pense que l'on doit faire les deux: les faire taire et les plaindre du traitement qu'ils vont subir ^^ Et oui, le but était là ^^ Bonne lecture et gros bisous

Azulia: Non, il n'y aura rien entre Sebastian et Ciel dans ce conte ^^ si ce n'est de la provocation, de l'intérêt et des chamailleries ^^ Bien sur cela ne veut rien dire pour le reste de ma fic ^^ Merci de ton suivi ^^ Bisous bisous

MissAlissK:Voici la suite... avec du retard dont je m'excuse mais la voici ^^ Moi, ça me gonfle la SNCF: il y a quasiment toujours des problèmes ! Allez courage, ce n'est qu'une mauvaise passe à passer... cette amende ^^ Bisous et bonne lecture ^^

Magikalie: Vas-tu reconnaitre le personnage que j'ai intégré à cette scène ? Voici la suite et merci de ton assiduité ^^ Bisous bisous

Tsukii-Yan: T'imagine la honte pour ce pauvre Ciel. j'en connais un qui va avoir des souvenirs mémorables après ça ^^ Il doit d'ailleurs à chaque fois bien remercier la reine ^^ Oui, Will va en baver ^^ Mais oui, bien sur, Grell est la jeune femme parfaite, si on oublie ses quelques défauts XD Ciel est toujours classe... même en chat ^^ Et c'est l'une des raisons pour lesquels Sebastian adore son jeune maitre ^^ Sauver le roi... ou pas: je te rappelle que le roi est un démon... Bisous et bonne lecture ma chère ^^

Servania: Je suis vraiment super heureuse que ma fic te plaise à ce point ^^ Merci pour les compliments ^^ J'essaye de mettre des rôles qui changent pour tenter de surprendre le lecteur ^^ et je crois que c'est un succès ^^ Pour le reste, nous en avons déjà parler alors voici la suite et gros bisous ^^

Scène 3 : Un chat pour gardien

Ciel profita que son criminel s'arrête pour discuter avec une de ses connaissance noble dans le détour d'un couloir pour retirer ses vêtements et les dissimulés. Il marqua leur emplacement d'un coup de griffes et puis se concentra de nouveau pleinement sur son coupable. Nul ne pourrait soupçonner un simple chat, que tous pensent être dénué d'intelligence ou de compréhension, puisse ruiner leur plan, ce qui serait le contraire s'il se présentait habillé comme un homme et se tenant debout sur ses pattes arrières.

La conversation entre son condamné et l'inconnu du couloir n'était pas finie lorsqu'il revient, il put donc tout à son aise mémoriser les armoiries de cette personne avec qui le futur meurtrier discutait pour pouvoir donner tous les noms des personnes ayant côtoyer l'assassin au roi et ainsi parer à toutes les éventualités, ce qui ne voulait pas dire que le jeune homme blond à l'air rieur et enjoué faisait parti du complot… Il faudra qu'il insiste bien là-dessus auprès du roi pour ne pas condamner un innocent potentiel.

Ciel passa une bonne partie du reste de sa journée à suivre son client pour parvenir à trouver une faille dans son plan où au moins y discerner tous les acteurs potentiellement direct ou indirect. Il vit alors celui-ci échanger un sac, qu'il soupçonnait remplit de l'or fournit par le jeune blond agaçant qui lui servait de complice, contre un flacon détenant un liquide de couleur transparente, semblable à de l'eau. Ce produit étrange qui servirait d'arme du crime, du moins en était-il persuadé jusqu'à preuve du contraire, lui avait été fourni par le guérisseur royal.

Il connaissait l'usage qu'en ferait l'acheteur mais il ignorait si le guérisseur en savait tout autant que lui sur le sujet. Il devra déterminer si le guérisseur est un complice volontaire ou une simple victime avant de le dénoncer au roi. Celui-ci ne fait pas de cadeaux aux traitres… Dès qu'il s'agit de projet d'assassinat, il est particulièrement sourd à la raison et à la justice, ce que Ciel ne lui reprochera pas, étant mêlé à l'un de ses projets en tant que témoin…

Mais il ne voulait pas qu'un simple médecin se voit livrer à la mort parce qu'il a donné un remède à un patient, qui plus ait sachant que les médecins sont les plus suspects lors d'un empoisonnement et ne sont pas d'origine noble la plupart du temps, ce qui pourrait leur donné une certaine crédibilité … Cela leur cause bien souvent des préjudices par ailleurs… Pour cela, Ciel devait savoir ce que contient la fiole mortelle et, si le temps le lui permet, faire un échange de celle-ci avec un liquide inoffensif pour la vie du roi, comme de l'eau, par exemple…

L'occasion rêvée se présenta enfin lorsque le noble retourna dans ses appartements pour se rafraichir et peut être se changer avant de retourner à sa mission d'apparat… Ciel, aussi vif que l'éclair, parvient à s'y glisser lestement avant que celui-ci ne ferme la porte à clé puis il se cacha derrière une tenture sans se faire remarquer par l'aristocrate perdu dans ses pensées funestes. Son criminel se changea et, une fois cela fait, il dissimula dans le pommeau creux de son épée d'apparat le flacon maudit. Il reposa avec moult précautions l'arme contre son lit et resta un moment à l'observer en silence avant d'éclater de rire et de disparaitre de nouveau par la porte de sa chambre pour aller mener à bien on ne sait quel projet. Ciel, lui, resta dans la chambre car il tenait là peut être sa seule chance de pourvoir faire l'échange et mais aussi de découvrir l'identité du mystérieux liquide et donc d'inculpé ou non le guérisseur royal…

Ciel resta patiemment immobile derrière la tenture qui lui servait de cachette encore quelques minutes pour parer à l'éventualité que le noble assassin ne revienne pour quelque raison que ce soit avant qu'il soit le temps de faire ce qu'il voulait et ainsi le démasque. Mais le silence régnait dans cette partie du château à cette heure là il se décida enfin à sortir de sa cachette pour mener à bien ses investigations.

Avec toute la souplesse que sa condition lui procurait, il courut jusqu'à l'épée au pied du lit et démonta ce qui cachait le poison qui était destiné au roi. Il souleva avec d'extrêmes précautions le bouchon en cristal de la fiole et respira avec mégarde les effluves émanant de celle-ci. Il s'agissait de curare. Le médecin royal pourrait donc ne pas être complice de meurtre car les preuves n'étaient pas suffisantes pour l'inculquer mais un doute pouvait néanmoins subsister.

En effet, ce breuvage, à très faibles doses, possédaient des vertus médicinales, en revanche, à fortes doses, il devenait mortel. C'était le poison idéal : incolore, qui pouvait donc se mélanger à n'importe quel boisson sans que le sujet ne suspecte sa présence et indolore, ce qui était l'une des raisons pour laquelle Ciel l'avait reconnu et qui, de plus permettait au meurtrier que sa victime ne sentant littéralement pas sa mort venir.

Ciel allait échanger les deux fioles avec celle qui avait rempli d'eau quand il entendit du bruit provenant du couloir, dans le lointain. Il allait poursuivre tranquillement sa mission lorsqu'il se rendit compte que celui-ci se rapprochait rapidement et dangereusement de la pièce où se trouvait. Cette personne pouvait très bien seulement traverser le couloir, étant en retard mais elle pouvait très bien aussi être le propriétaire de ses appartements auquel cas Ciel pouvait très bien être en danger s'il se faisait prendre. Il replaça rapidement le flacon empoisonné dans son étui puis remit en place le pommeau.

A peine eut-il le temps de tout remettre soigneusement en ordre qu'une clé glissa dans la serrure et que la porte s'ouvrit. Ciel, n'ayant pas eut le temps de retourner se cacher, fit alors semblant de jouer avec l'épée comme tout bon chat qui se respecte en tant que meilleur acteur au monde, tout en croisant les doigts pour qu'il ne soit pas découvert avant d'avoir pu mettre en garde le roi…

Le criminel entra tranquillement dans sa chambre, avec un étrange sourire aux lèvres. Il tourna alors son regard vers son épée et vit le jeune chat jouer avec. Il ne fit ni une ni deux et précipita sur lui pour lui arracher de ses griffes l'objet afin de la mettre en sécurité loin de l'animal mais aussi, et surtout, pour vérifier que la fiole ne c'était pas brisée sous les traitements que le chat lui avait fait subir. Ciel le vit avec amusement démonter la cachette puis, en tremblant légèrement, prendre le flacon précieux entre ses doigts. Il l'inspecta sous toutes les coutures avant de pousser un petit soupir de soulagement : l'objet était intact. Il le rangea bien soigneusement avant de se tourner de nouveau vers le félin fautif.

Ciel minait de manière très convaincante un petit chat apeuré par la brusquerie de l'humain lui faisant face. En fait d'apeuré, il n'avait rien : il tremblait seulement de savoir ce que l'humain lui réservait comme châtiment, s'il lui en donnerait bien entendu. Il avait rabattu ses deux petites oreilles sur les deux cotés de sa tête qu'il avait légèrement penchée comme s'il était repentant. Sa queue battait derrière doucement, en cadence avec des tremblements. Il c'était tassé sur lui-même pour ne former qu'une petite boule de poil qui montrait sa faiblesse face à l'humain en face de lui. Enfin, il levait ses grands yeux bleus vers l'homme et fit sa plus mignonne petite tête devant laquelle personne ne résiste.

Comme prévu, même s'il n'avait pas pensé au cas où l'humain n'aimerait pas les animaux ou, plus particulièrement, les félins, l'homme fut attendrit pas la petite créature et renonça à le gronder, lui pardonnant volontiers : après tout à quoi cela sert-il de crier après un chat qui ne comprendrait pas ce qu'il lui disait… Et puis une si adorable petite créature ne pouvait qu'être innocente… ou pas, comme il s'en rendra compte et le regrettera bien trop tard.

Le client de Ciel le prit doucement dans ses bras puis il s'assit sur son lit en prenant le chat sur ses genoux. Ils restèrent un moment immobile ainsi jusqu'à ce que Ciel pousse un petit miaulement de protestation pour motiver l'homme à le caresser et ainsi le convaincre de se confier à lui. Avec une extrême délicatesse celui-ci se mit à la tâche, la tête vide et le regard dans le lointain. Bientôt Ciel ne pu plus résister et se mit à ronronner de plaisir : il était un chat avant tout que Diable ! Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que la ronron thérapie avait des propriétés fabuleuses pour détendre les patients et ainsi les mener à se confier. Ainsi, sa faiblesse lui servit plus qu'il n'avait osé le croire car le noble sembla à cet instant enclin à lui confier toutes les finesses de son plan et peut être même ses motifs, l'ambiance sereine et détendu de la pièce aidant grandement. Son ronronnement ayant autant d'effet qu'une séance d'hypnose, le patient ouvrit petit à petit machinalement la bouche pour commencer à parler.

A ce moment là, un toctoc résonna dans la pièce et ramena le futur assassin à la réalité. Il prit Ciel avait moins de douceur qu'auparavant, contrarié peut être de c'être laissé attendrir par le petit chat, puis alla ouvrir à l'opportun. La porte s'ouvrit sur un serviteur qui s'inclina devant lui en s'excusant pour le dérangement. L'homme ne montra pas sa contrariété et s'adressa d'une voix calme au serviteur servant de messager :

- Je vous attendais. Que me veut-il donc ?

Le serviteur sembla surpris l'espace d'un instant que le noble sache déjà ce qui l'amenait en ces lieux mais il ne se formalisa pas et poursuivit sa mission avec quelques hésitation notable.

- Veuillez me suivre dans ce cas, mon seigneur, sa majesté vous dire d'elle-même ce qui l'a poussé à requérir votre présence à ses cotés.

Ce fut le tour du noble d'être surpris, ces grands yeux qui étaient habituellement fermés s'ouvrir sous la surprise puis il demanda au jeune serviteur.

- Sa majesté m'a quémandé auprès d'elle ? Je ne savais pas !

La mâchoire du domestique se décrocha sous le choc et il sembla perdre ses mots pendant un petit moment. Ciel pouffa en silence de son coté, pensant que son client espérait des nouvelles d'une autre personne que sa future victime. Au moins n'aurait-il pas besoin sur l'instant de suivre son suspect numéro 1…

Le domestique sembla retrouver sa langue et marmonna dans ses moustaches des reproches avant de dire à haute voix, en respectant un minimum d'étiquette, ce qu'il pensait au noble qui ce moquait de lui.

- Il me semble bien avoir entendu Monsieur dire qu'il attendait ma visite pour que je le mène à mon maitre !

- Eh bien, non. J'ignorais que le roi souhaitait me voir.

Le domestique et lui s'affrontèrent un instant du regard puis le premier rendit les armes en se détournant vers la porte tout en parlant à son vis-à-vis.

- Sur ce, veuillez me suivre, mon seigneur.

Le noble hocha la tête, prit Ciel pour le mettre dehors avant de fermer ses appartements à clé. Ils disparurent ensuite dans le fond du couloir que devait mener à sa majesté non sans que le domestique ne peste après l'excentricité de ses aristocrates farfelus.

Ciel, ne pouvant plus entrer dans la chambre pour parvenir à enfin faire l'échange des flacons sans risquer d'être déranger, se rendit finalement à la bibliothèque pour y chercher des compléments d'informations au sujet des armoiries de son assassin et des acolytes et suspects. Avant toute chose, Ciel se rhabilla pour avoir l'air plus humain devant le bibliothécaire pour que celui-ci lui confit l'un de ses précieux ouvrages.

Ciel finit par trouver la bibliothèque par un complet hasard alors qu'il avait abandonné et tentait de mémoriser un plan approximatif du château. Il pénétra dans une immense salle dont la taille en elle-même défiait les frontières de l'imagination. Il y avait trois étages de hauteur où des étagères couvertes de livres plus anciens les uns que les autres qui n'attendait que d'être ouvert pas un curieux avide de savoir. Sur les deux coté du premier étage de la bibliothèque se trouvait deux immenses escaliers de marbre blanc desservant les deux étages supérieurs.

Ciel resta un petit moment cloué sur place à l'entrée de la pièce devant la magnificence de celle-ci et l'aura de mystères qu'elle inspirait. Puis, il fut soudain prit par un étrange et irrésistible désir qui annihila toute faculté de réflexion en lui pour se mettre à parcourir les allées de la bibliothèque tout en caressant doucement et avec tendresse la couverture des ouvrages de grande valeur. On pouvait sentir dans la pièce l'âme de ces livres et si l'on tendait un peu l'oreille, on pouvait parvenir à entendre mille et un murmures provenant les allées de la bibliothèque, comme si les livres eux-mêmes venaient chuchoter à votre oreille pour vous inciter à les prendre et pour libérer leurs secrets.

Ciel ne sut combien de temps il resta ainsi, envouté par les manuscrits regorgeant d'un pouvoir étonnant sur les personnes. Mais son objectif premier finit par lui revenir lorsqu'il vit un blason tout décrépie accroché sur un mu à l'intersection de deux petites allées. Il continua en farfouillant dans les étagères avec l'espoir infime de tombé par hasard sur le livre dont il avait besoin. Il arriva bientôt devant un bureau qu'il supposa à juste raison d'être celui du bibliothécaire. Comme il n'y avait en apparence personne, Ciel prit le temps de décrire les lieux, espérant qui le responsable des lieux pointerait bientôt le bout de son nez.

Le bureau se trouvait à l'intersection des deux allées principales du rez-de-chaussée qui étaient à moitié plongées dans l'ombre mystérieuse dont on ne s'étonnerait pas de voir surgir des êtres étranges et irréels. Le meuble était fait d'ébène, à en juger par la couleur noir du bois et était simple sans décoration superflu si on exceptait les pieds du bureau qui ressemblait étrangement à des os de pieds humains… Des immenses piles de livres en tout genre positionnées en un équilibre incertain recouvraient le dessus du bureau, le protégeant de l'épaisse couverture de poussière se trouvant sur les ouvrages, dissimulant ainsi la couleur des reliures et les écritures dorées des titres. Des toiles d'araignée dessinant des motifs sophistiqués couvertes de rosée dont on ne sait où s'amoncelaient entre chaque pile d'ouvrage, formant une sorte de pont naturel ou un filet de pêche où des cadavres d'insectes et de choses non identifiées trônait comme un trophée. Sur les quatre coins du bureau, comme s'il s'agissait d'un rituel vaudou, était placées quatre bougies presque entièrement fondues à l'intérieur d'un crâne humain, ce qui projetait des ombres inquiétantes sur les murs et donnait encore plus de frissons dans le dos du visiteur. Enfin, dans un verre tellement ébréché que l'on se demande comment il pouvait tenir encore en un seul morceau et contenir un fluide se trouvait un liquide sombre brillant à la lumière des bougies et diffusant une couleur rouge inquiétante sur le bureau devant lui.

Le jeune chat n'était pas du genre à se laisser impressionner pour peu de choses mais on ne peut plus lugubre le poussa tout de même à reculer d'un pas pour plus de sécurité après avoir fini de décrire l'endroit. Il n'était pas rassuré mais ça, jamais il ne l'aurait admis : sa fierté en prendrait surement un coup mortel. En reculant, il heurta quelque chose derrière, qu'il n'avait pas senti arrivé et, avec l'aide de l'ambiance déjà bien flippante, le jeune chat sursauta puis s'accrocha tout tremblant, toutes griffes sorties à l'étagère la plus proches. Il inspira profondément plusieurs fois pour calmer les battements de son cœur puis il regarda enfin au sol pour voir ce qui avait mis à mal toute sa fierté.

Un homme, si on pouvait appeler la personne se tenant à l'endroit où il c'était trouvé quelques minutes plus tard, aussi vieux que les ouvrages dont il avait la garde si on en jugeait la longueur de ses cheveux et leurs couleurs grise, riait d'un rire lugubre faisant penser qu'il s'agissait d'un mort qui riait. Ou d'un psychopathe. Ce qui ne rassura point Ciel, qui descendit tout de même, ne pouvant rester éternellement percher. Et puis, il avait besoin de cet humain donc il devait mettre ses préjuger de coté et prendre contact avec lui.

L'homme portait une tenue noire toute simple, retenue à la taille par une cordelette grise aussi usée que son propriétaire, descendant si bas qu'elle dissimulait ses pieds que Ciel devait chaussé de bottes de cuir noires et très usées elle aussi. Il portait un chapeau haut de forme noir qui était tout aussi rapiécé que le reste des ses vêtements. En même temps, un chapeau neuf aurait juré avec le reste, après tout cette apparence semblait faire partie du personnage… Ciel ne parvient pas à percevoir la moitié de son visage, si ce n'est une cicatrice qui remontait sous la longue franche qui dissimulait des yeux que Ciel imaginait vif et intelligent sans être dénué de sagesse. Sa bouche, bien visible, elle, était tordue d'une étrange façon d'où s'échappaient un filet de bave et un rire discontinue. Ciel comprit bien vite qu'il se moquait de lui et cela n'améliora pas le moins du monde son humeur qui était déjà bien entamée. Ses mains étaient sans âge, comme si manipuler tous ses manuscrits lui avait permis d'acquérir une partie de leur intemporalité. Des ongles noirs, crasseux et d'une longueur plutôt intéressante étant donné son métier et son sexe, qui jusqu'à preuve du contraire était masculin, paraient le bout de ses mains. Avec une apparence pareille, l'homme faisait plus penser à un croque mort qu'à un simple bibliothécaire aux yeux du jeune chat et cette pensée n'avait rien pour lui redonné son courage.

Lorsque l'homme eut fini de rire, ce qui prit un certain temps que Ciel trouvant insultant aussi serra-t-il les dents pour ne rien dire et ne pas donner motif à l'homme de rire d'autant plus, il se tourna vers Ciel et le regarda en silence. Ciel crut un instant qu'il parvenait à voir jusqu'à son âme malgré le rempart de cheveux dissimulant son propre regard au jeune félin en mission. Il frissonna à cette pensée et le vieil homme sourit énigmatiquement comme s'il lisait aussi dans les pensées. Ciel se jura alors d'éviter le plus possible la bibliothèque à l'avenir mais aussi, et surtout, son gardien.

L'homme resta un instant silencieux un petit moment, comme s'il attendait quelque chose de la part de Ciel mais, celui-ci restant aussi silencieux qu'une tombe, il finit par ouvrir la bouche afin de demander avec une voix claire et sans âge, elle aussi, encore légèrement tremblante et amusée par la situation ayant précédée cet instant et non sans un soupçon de moquerie.

- Que me veux-tu donc, mon jeune minou, à moi et mes chers livres ?

Ciel n'aimait pas sa voix qui lui donna des frissons dans le dos par sa douceur inquiétante comme celle d'un empoisonneur envers sa victime ou un arracheur de dents qui tente de rassurer son patient. Malgré tout il était évident qu'il avait besoin de cet homme alors un prit sur lui pour répondre tant bien que mal au bibliothécaire pour lui dire ce qu'il avait besoin sans tout dévoiler de sa mission.

- Je veux des informations !

Son vis-à-vis se remit à rire de sa manière d'outre tombe, ce qui vexa Ciel plus qu'autre chose cette fois ci. Depuis son entrée dans ce lieu, sa fierté avait subi des dégâts intolérables ! Il eut une petite pensée pour son maitre qui en aurait souri de sa manière si particulier et grinça des dents. Heureusement que celui-ci n'était pas là… et qu'il ne saurait jamais ce qu'il c'était passé à ce moment là…

Le bibliothécaire reprit avec un ricanement dans la voix.

- Tout le monde vient ici pour obtenir des informations, mon jeune minou. Aussi ma question n'était pas à ce sujet. Je te demande plutôt ce que tu cherches… Veux-tu savoir embaumer un mort ? Ou préfères-tu savoir fabriquer un cercueil ? A moins que ce ne soit la dissimulation d'un cadavre qui t'intéresse ou comment rendre la vie à un mort ?

Décidément ce n'était pas un libraire comme les autres, ce qui ne rassura pas son jeune client, il va sans dire. Ciel pensait que cet homme aurait du devenir croque mort au lieu de libraire s'il aimait autant fricoter avec la mort. Le jeune Ciel prit le reste de son courage, ce qui était for peu, et poursuivit son explication en se retenant de justesse de pour ne pas prendre ses jambes à son coup et fuir loin de cette personne si étrange et inquiétante.

- Je veux des informations sur les blasons et armoiries nobles ainsi que leur histoire.

- Aaahhh… Voilà ce que je voulais savoir, mon petit minou.

Le libraire sembla néanmoins déçu un instant et Ciel fut tenter de demander un traité sur la mort pour que le libraire cesse de faire cette tête d'enterrement qui n'avait rien de rassurent, bien au contraire. Puis, le bibliothécaire se plongea dans une réflexion, ignorant le chat qui n'était pas mécontent de ce traitement pour une fois, puis il sembla revenir parmi les vivants pour dire à Ciel :

- Tu as déjà payé… Reste ici, mon jeune minou, je reviens avec ce que tu cherches… Ouh ouh ouh…

Ciel, qui n'avait pas compris le début de sa phrase, fut rassuré un moment lorsqu'il le vit disparaitre dans les allées sombres comme il était arrivé : aussi silencieux qu'une tombe. Ce qui était vraiment flippant…

Un gros livre aux pages cornées, jaunies et senti le moisi et une autre odeur inidentifiable dont Ciel préférait ignorer le nom, la couverture décrépie et délavée, apparut devant lui sans prévenir. Tel un souffle de vent dans un ciel azur. Ciel retint un cri de surprise de justesse, ce qui fit ricaner le libraire qui ce trouvait juste derrière lui. Cette fois, le double choc aidant, Ciel sursauta de nouveau en laissant échapper son petit cri d'effroi. Il prit, non arracha quasiment le manuscrit des mains du bibliothécaire, avec vitesse et déguerpi loin de lui pour pouvoir étudier son affaire en paix, dans la lumière, sans courir le risque de voir cette personne apparaitre soudainement derrière lui de nouveau. Cela n'était vraiment pas bon pour son cœur. Il se moqua bien d'entendre le rire du libraire devant sa réaction et préféra l'ignorer pour se concentrer sur sa mission.

Le premier blason dont il rechercha l'origine et le propriétaire fut celui du criminel qui voulait empoisonner le roi et épouser la princesse pour obtenir le trône avant de se débarrasser d'elle à son tour. Il n'appréciait guère la princesse mais le roi lui plaisait bien et puis, il n'était que justice de sauver son roi d'une tentative d'homicide, et pas seulement pour la gloire qu'il pourrait en tirer...

Le blason était un serpent enlacé à un vase chinois sur une tenture de sinople. Le tout correspondait à la famille Kunlun dont l'héritier, qui était aussi l'homme intéressant en ce moment Ciel, s'appelait Lau. Cette famille semblait avoir toujours versé dans l'ombre, trempant dans des marchés douteux où il était question de disparitions étranges, de poisons violents ou de meurtres sanglants. Bien sur, il n'avait jamais été prouvé que cette famille en fût responsable ou du moins complice. Il s'agissait plus de bruit de couloirs, de témoignages confus ou d'ombres incertaines. Avec tous ses éléments diffus, le doute étant toujours permis, le roi avait aliéné cette famille à sa cause. L'un des aïeuls avait juré fidélité au roi en échange de prérogatives exclusives, le pouvoir attirant toujours des intérêts semblables même si par nature ils semblaient opposés. Le roi avait scellé cette alliance en épousant la fille héritière de la famille : selon lui, et l'avenir lui avait donné raison, il valait mieux avoir cette famille en alliée plutôt qu'en ennemie. Lau, étant le descendant de cette reine, pouvait ainsi légitimement prétendre au trône, d'autant plus s'il épousait la princesse.

Ciel comprit alors ce qui pouvait animer son assassin mais certains doutes subsistaient : pourquoi risquer ainsi de perdre sa vie si le complot échouait malgré la bonne position apparente de ce Lau ? Le trône était lié à tout un tas d'obligations qui faisaient que le roi était moins libre que la plupart de ses sujets alors pourquoi voulait-il obtenir ce trône ? Etant un proche du roi, il devait être au courant de ses devoirs de souverains…

Mais la mission de Ciel n'était pas de chercher les causes et raisons des agissements des vassaux du roi : il avait largement fait son devoir. Il savait qu'il y avait un complot et cela en lui-même était censé satisfaire le roi qui se chargerait lui-même de l'interrogatoire. Il avait même fait des cherches supplémentaires pour pouvoir lui dire exactement à qui il avait affaire.

Le deuxième sur la liste des personnes à chercher le nom était l'acolyte de Lau avec qui il avait discuté de son projet d'empoisonner le roi. Celui-ci avait un blason de pourpre où une rose était prise dans une toile d'araignée. Il s'agissait de la famille Trancy. Cette famille avait été souvent liée à des affaires sombres et entachées de sang. De cela, leur présence au château était quelque peu effacée car le roi leur avait retiré une grande partie de leurs privilèges en punition. Ciel comprit alors que l'auteur de ce complot pour supprimer le roi provenait de cette famille du fait de la rancune de celle-ci envers le roi. Alois, qui était l'héritier tant attendu par cette famille, était beaucoup plus actif que ses parents et ancêtre et n'hésitait pas à jouer de tous les moyens dont il disposait pour parvenir à ses fins, même de son corps : il souhaitait sa vengeance et faire tomber le royaume en ruine après la mort du roi pour que de tout ce qu'il est construit il ne reste plus rien. Alois avait crée un mur infranchissable autour de lui après toutes les horreurs qu'il avait vécu dans son enfance. Il haïssait peut être plus le roi que toute sa famille réuni car il avait pu gouter à la lumière les premières années de sa vie avant de sombrer dans l'obscurité sans retour après l'intervention du souverain.

Le roi tiendrait là une occasion parfaite de discréditer entièrement cette famille si Alois échouait mais il n'en avait cure : s'il haïssait le roi, il n'en aimait pas plus sa famille qui l'avait toujours traité comme un moins que rien. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre puisqu'au final soit il mourait, ce qui serait plus une délivrance qu'autre chose, soit il resterait en vie et pourra se venger de sa famille, ayant un appuie sur le futur roi, cela ne serait que plus facile.

Néanmoins, malgré tout ce qu'Alois pouvait bien penser le roi était ce qu'il était mais il restait juste et équitable avec son peuple : personne ne bénéficiait de traitement de faveur sans le mériter. Cela était l'une des uniques raisons pour lesquelles Ciel faisait tout cela pour le roi : préserver la paix et la justice à l'intérieur du royaume. Ne dit-on pas que l'on sait ce que l'on perd mais pas ce que l'on gagne… ? Ciel n'avait pas vraiment envi de mettre à mal ce dicton.

Enfin, la personne avec qui Lau avait discuté dans le couloir possédait un blason d'argent au centre duquel se trouvait une épée dont la lune se reflétait en brillant dans sa lame. Il s'agissait de la noble famille des Grey. Ciel, qui avait suspecté le jeune Charles, le fils de cette illustre famille, comprit bien vite à quel point cela était risible. En effet, la famille Grey avait toujours servie avec loyauté, fidélité et dévouement la couronne, jusqu'à même se tremper dans de sales affaires ou se salir les mains au nom du roi. Ils étaient ses serviteurs les plus dévoués, ses espions les plus efficaces et ses pions secrets pour les affaires les plus délicates. Malgré tout cela, jamais l'argent de leur blason ne fut noirci par de viles pensées ou par la corruption. Ciel ne chercha pas plus en profondeur dans le passé de cette famille : il avait éclaircit la situation et cela était tout ce qui lui importait à ce moment.

Ayant obtenu ce qu'il cherchait, Ciel ramena la relique au bibliothécaire avec beaucoup de précautions pour ne pas se faire surprendre une nouvelle fois par le phénomène qu'était le gardien des lieux. Celui-ci n'étant pas dans les parages à son arrivé, au grand soulagement de Ciel, cela va sans dire, le jeune chat déposa le livre sur le bureau et partit tout aussi sec sans demander son reste. Il arriva sans encombre à la sortie de la bibliothèque, plus que ravi de ne pas y avoir recroisé son lugubre conservateur mais il sut qu'il avait crié victoire trop vite quand il entendit un rire s'élever d'entre les rayonnages pour l'atteindre. Il frissonna en pensant à la scène qui devait se dérouler non loin de là depuis que le bibliothécaire avait récupéré son bien. Ciel, la queue entre les jambes, sortit tout aussi sec pour tenter d'aller trouver au plus vite le roi pour lui faire part de ses conclusions.

Celui ne put recevoir le jeune chaton ce soir là alors celui-ci se décida à passer la nuit au château, roulé en boule devant la chambre l'assassin pour être le premier au courant s'il se tramait quelque chose d'étrange pendant la nuit. Ainsi, il pourrait aussi être le premier à pouvoir parler au roi le lendemain matin et ainsi le tenir au courant dès que possible. Au moins espérait-il parvenir à l'avertir à temps du danger mortel qu'il courrait.

Cette nuit là, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, le château dormit en paix et sur ses deux oreilles : en effet, Grell, boudant encore son père qui avait décidé de l'empêcher de jouer des jeux macabres avec le chat, avait décidé de le laisser en paix ce soir là pour endormir sa vigilance et repartir à l'assaut le lendemain. Malgré tout, sans la présence de son père où du moins de l'un de ses effets personnels, Grell ne parvenait pas à s'endormir. Elle se mit donc à se balader dans le château endormi pour chercher, et surtout trouver, un cobaye sur lequel elle pourrait soulager ses nerfs.

En se dirigeant vers sa salle de torture, elle passa dans le couloir où dormait paisiblement Ciel, pelotonné sur lui-même et rêvant de doux rêves sucrés. Au début, Grell ne le vit pas et il en serait resté ainsi jusqu'à la fin du couloir si au moment où elle passa auprès de lui il ne c'était pas mis à marmonner dans son sommeil, attirant bien sur l'attention sur lui.

- Hum… mais laisse moi dormir en paix… je veux manger deux bons gâteaux…

Grell resta là à le fixer pendant un petit moment avant de comprendre qui il s'agissait. Un sourire effrayant, dévoilant ses dents pointues, étira son visage et sa langue passa avec délectation sur celles-ci comme si elle allait le dévorer sans plus attendre. Il aurait s'agit d'un morceau de rôti, cela aurait paru normal mais devant un petit chat endormi, cela devenait plutôt inquiétant. Une lueur dangereuse illumina son regard et des pensées plus sadiques les unes que les autres envahirent son esprit. Elle tenait enfin sa vengeance pour l'humiliation qu'il lui avait fait subir cet après midi là et, qui plus est, sa victime était endormi, donc sans défenses. L'occasion était trop belle et l'absence de témoins une chance en or.

Elle se voyait déjà arrachant un à un les membres du petit animal avec délectation pendant qu'il criait sans que personne ne puisse venir à son secours lorsque la voix de son père résonna dans sa tête. Elle crut un instant qu'il la voyait et se figea d'horreur à quelques centimètres du chat endormi. Grell regarda d'un coté et de l'autre du couloir mais celui-ci était incontestablement vide. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers le petit chat mais cette hallucination auditive avait refroidi ses ardeurs : si le petit chat disparaissait soudainement après l'épisode de l'après midi, elle serait à juste raison à la première accusée. Au regard que lui avait alors jeté son père, elle sut qu'il avait été extrêmement sérieux et qu'elle pourrait très bien regretter amèrement ses actes. Ce qu'elle ne voulait surement pas. Un filet de sueur froide coula le long de son dos et des frissons d'horreur la parcoururent lorsqu'elle imagina la tête du roi et cela finit de la convaincre de laisser le félin en paix, pour l'instant du moins… Il ne perdrait rien pour attendre lorsque le roi ce sera lasser de lui…

Grell voulut alors lui donner au moins un coup de pied à charge de revanche et afin de se décharger d'une partie de sa colère mais elle loupa son coup et donna un grand heurt dans le mur qui eut certainement moins mal qu'elle. En jurant à voix basse, Grell s'éloigna dans le couloir menant à son lieu de prédilection, sentant que ce soir, elle n'irait pas de main morte avec sa victime. Ce qui ne changerait rien pour elle, bien entendu, par rapport à d'habitude…

Ciel ouvrit alors un œil alerte et la vit se fondre dans l'obscurité au loin, ses sens toujours en éveil l'ayant averti de la présence de la princesse et de son aura meurtrière. Il avait alors tendu tous ses muscles à l'extrême pour être prêt à bondir hors de portée de la princesse si celle-ci devenait trop menaçante. Il avait aussi préparé ses griffes à sortir pour défendre sa vie si le besoin s'en faisait ressentir. Lorsqu'il vit que le danger avait été écarté et que l'aura sombre de la princesse c'était suffisamment éloignée pour qu'il ne craigne plus pour sa vie, Ciel referma ses yeux et détendit son corps pour sombrer dans les limbes du sommeil, non sans noter bien soigneusement dans un petit coin de son esprit qu'il faudra qu'il se méfie d'elle à l'avenir. Mais après tout avec une telle âme, elle pourrait très bien devenir utile à sa vengeance s'il découvrait comment l'exploiter à son profit…

Le lendemain, Ciel fut réveillé aux aurores par le bourdonnement du château s'éveillant de son sommeil peu à peu. Il prit le temps de lentement délier ses muscles encore endormis avant de s'étirer au maximum. Il bailla un grand coup puis se redressa pour tenter de trouver le premier endroit où le roi pourrait bien aller. Il rejoignit ainsi la table où le roi devait déjeuner en espérant l'y trouver pour, enfin, lui donner cette information capitale pour son futur. Mais, cela ne s'annonça pas aussi facile qu'il l'avait prévu : en effet, le roi ne c'était pas présenter au petit déjeuner, comme à son habitude d'après les soupirs de résignation des domestiques débarrassant le couvert non utilisé.

Ciel croisa par hasard le roi dans le couloir et l'interpela avant qu'il ne disparaisse de sa vue pour, enfin, lui raconter son affaire.

- Sire, j'ai à vous parler d'une affaire urgente !

Le roi regarda le petit animal avec tristesse et résignation avant de lui répondre avec des regrets dans la voix :

- Je suis désolé, mon jeune ami mais je ne peux vous accordez une entrevue en cet instant. Peut être pourriez-vous déjeuner avec moi pour me confier cette choses si importante que vous vouliez me dire…

- Bien sur, votre majesté. Ce serait pour moi un honneur…

Le chat cacha sa déception du mieux qu'il put en croisant les doigts pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard à ce moment là. Le souverain poursuivit son chemin et disparut vaquer à ses occupations dans l'une des ailes du château.

Ciel continua à enquêter dans le château, évitant soigneusement la bibliothèque et son bibliothécaire si étrange, pour tenter de débusquer d'autres complots contre le roi. Par un complet hasard, il tomba sur nos deux compères qui parlaient de nouveau de leur projet à voix basse dans un couloir qui semblait abandonner du château.

- Nous entrerons en piste au moment du déjeuner. Tu détourneras son attention pendant que je verserais le poison dans son verre.

Lau hocha la tête avec un petit sourire puis Alois se mit à s'esclaffer doucement tout en racontant à son complice.

- Ce vieil imbécile de guérisseur nous a bien gentiment vendu ce poison soit disant pour tes rhumatismes. Je me demande l'effet que ça lui ferais s'il savait que sa si précieuse médecine servira à tuer notre souverain…

Alois rit de plus bel pendant que Ciel se sentit soulager de découvrir que le médecin de la cour n'avait aucun lien avec la tentative d'assassinat. Il fut tellement soulagé qu'il poussa sans s'en rendre compte un soupir de soulagement. Il ce serait fait repérer si Lau n'avait pas prit la parole à ce moment là. La providence l'avait sauvé de justesse, ainsi que le roi dont la vie tenait entre les mains du jeune chat.

- Tu as glissé le flacon dans ses affaires au cas où… ?

- Bien évidemment ! Quoiqu'il arrive, tu seras blanchi aux yeux du monde… Comme toujours.

- Élémentaire…

Ciel se figea d'horreur pendant un instant derrière sa colonne, tellement concentré sur ce qu'il venait d'apprendre : il voulait mettre le meurtre sur le dos d'un innocent… Ciel venait enfin de comprendre la raison pour laquelle Lau avait abordé Charles Grey dans le couloir… Il avait l'esprit si occupé par la révélation qu'il n'entendit pas la fin de la conversation. Il revient à temps à la réalité en attendant les pas se rapprocher dangereusement de lui. Il eut à peine le temps de bondir sur le haut de sa colonne et de s'y accrocher toutes griffes sorties. Ciel retient sa respiration sifflante du fait de la surprise au moment où ils passèrent sous lui. Il ne la reprit que lorsqu'il les vit disparaitre à l'intersection au fond du couloir, chacun de leur coté. Il redescendit alors et atterrit sur ses pattes. Il regarda intensément l'endroit où avaient disparu les deux hommes puis se remit en quête du roi, avec un sentiment d'urgence encore plus pressant qu'auparavant.

Il ne le trouva qu'à la fatidique heure du déjeuner mais, lorsqu'il arriva, il aperçut de loin, sans rien pouvoir faire, la petite manigance des deux complices se faire. Il se mit à courir comme il ne l'avait jamais fait quand il vit Alois tendre le verre empoisonné à son souverain. Au moment où le roi allait poser ses lèvres sur le rebord du verre, Ciel lui hurla avec désespoir :

- Votre majesté, ne buvez pas dans ce verre : ces deux messieurs l'ont empoisonné !

Lau sembla reconnaitre le chat mais ne dit rien, n'étant apparemment pas sûr de lui. Il laissa le soin à Alois de les tirer d'affaire sans broncher plus que nécessaire : c'était son idée après tout, il fallait qu'il assume.

- C'est complètement absurde votre altesse ! Pourquoi souhaiterions nous vous empoisonné alors que nous sommes dans vos bonnes grâces en ce moment !

Ciel serra les dents en pensant que justement Alois tenait là l'occasion idéale mais, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son témoignage n'aurait surement pas autant de poids que celui de deux chevaliers, Ciel prit sans cérémonie le verre du roi, malgré les protestations de tous et la mise en garde du roi, puis versa le contenu dans un pot de fleur. Il ne fallut pas attendre bien longtemps avant que la fleur ne perde ses belles couleurs et ne flétrisse avant de tomber au sol, morte. Les deux hommes blanchirent et tentèrent de trouver une explication rationnelle qui les sauverait.

- Je ne comprends pas, Sire…

- C'est certain que c'est ce chat qui a tenté de vous empoisonné mais c'est ravisé aux dernières minutes pour être à son tour dans vos bonnes grâces.

Ciel ne pouvait nier qu'il y voyait un certain intérêt mais jamais il n'aurait tué le roi pour cela ! Le roi les regarda tous les trois d'un regard froid et calculateur avant de déclarer avec calme.

- S'il avait voulu me tuer, il en aurait eut l'occasion de maintes fois depuis hier, messeigneurs.

Ciel comprit alors que sa démonstration avait été plus que convaincante par ses mots. Les deux autres surent alors qu'ils étaient d'or et déjà morts quand le roi appela sa garde personnel, sans élevé la voix pour les mettre ne prison en attendant qu'il ne les fasse interroger. Une fois seuls tous les deux, le roi se tourna vers le jeune chat de nouveau et lui demanda :

- C'est de cela dont tu voulais me parler, jeune Ciel ?

- Oui, votre majesté. J'ai entendu par hasard leur projet hier et j'ai fait mes recherches pour savoir s'ils avaient des complices avant de vous avertir. Mais je n'ai pas réussi à le faire avant, et ce n'est pas manque d'essais !

Le roi resta pensif un petit moment avant de sourire au petit chat.

- J'avais raison de croire en toi, jeune félin. Je te remercie grandement. Tu seras toujours le bienvenue au château et j'écouterais toujours ce que tu as à me dire, même lorsque je manquerais de temps.

Ciel rougit de plaisir et s'inclina devant une telle confiance que le roi plaçait en lui. Celui-ci sembla hésiter un instant puis reprit la parole.

- En remerciement, je t'accorde un souhait, que veux-tu, jeune Ciel ?

- Votre reconnaissance m'es largement suffisante, votre altesse, et de vous voir en vie, une récompense en elle-même.

Ciel aurait bien eut des choses à lui demander mais il en valait de son plan que le roi lui soir reconnaissant sans lui avoir rendu la pareil : le jour où il en aura besoin, le roi sera plus flexible avec lui…

Le jeune chat, fier de lui, rentra alors chez lui mais garda le secret de toute son aventure malgré toutes les questions de son maitre qui finit par abandonner devant son obstination : ce n'était pas son chat pour rien… Celui-ci poursuivit sa mission, dénonçant complots et trahisons les uns après les autres tout en fréquentant assidument la bibliothèque et son gardien, à son plus grand damne. Un jour le roi le fit convoquer pour lui parler d'une affaire l'intéressant :

- Je vais voyager à travers mon pays, jeune chat. Je veux que lorsque j'arriverais au domaine de ton maitre, tu me le présente : je souhaite le féliciter pour tes compétences.

- Ce n'est que trop d'honneur, votre majesté.

Le chat rentra peu de temps après chez lui avec un grand sourire : tout se mettait en place comme il l'avait prévu. Mais, d'ici la visite du roi, il restait encore des détails à régler ici… Il avait encore du travail sur la planche mais tout s'annonçait sous les meilleurs augures…

_A suivre..._


	30. Acte V, Scène 4

Bonsoir à tous et à toutes. Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir pu poster la semaine dernière mais ce n'était vraiment pas possible. Je dois vous avertir aussi que le moi qui viens je ne sais pas quand je pourrais poster donc ne m'attendez pas le mercredi, ce pourrait être n'importa quand si je trouve du temps pour écrire étant donné que je vais passer mes partiels de Mai. Voilà donc je ne vous oublierais pas et cela reprendra un rythme normal vers la mi mai ^^ Merci de votre compréhension et bonne lecture à tous ^^

Bien voilà donc la réponse à vos reviews, comme promis ^^

Bocchan-chan: Tu savais que certains humains se battent pour donner la personnalité juridique aux dauphins à cause de leur très grande intelligence... c'est un premier pas vers une révolution en faveur des animaux ça ^^ Comme quoi, tous les humains ne sont pas idiots ^^ Grande nouvelle, n'est-ce pas ? Disons que pour passer le temps entre deux siestes, Ciel c'est instruit à l'insu de tous ^^ Ce qui c'est révélé fort utile ^^ On va dire que j'ai un peu penser au chapeauté de Shrek en décrivant la scène aussi ^^ Du moins à la fin quand je me suis relue ^^ Oh, fait attention, un dragon raisonnable peut exister dans l'univers de Christopher Paolini ^^ Mais sinon je suis de même avis que toi. D'où le "ou pas". En général, ce n'est pas l'humain qui est le maitre du chat mais le chat qui est le maitre de l'humain ^^ Mis à part les situations de cohabitations cordiales... (NON, je me fais poursuivre par ma constite...) Eh bien apparemment, le rêve c'est transformé en cauchemar mais à cause de la disparition des gâteau: c'est par l'arrivée de Grell ^^ Il manquerait plus que la voix de Sebastian soit la voix de la raison! Ce serait hilarant ^^ La crainte permet mieux d'obtenir ce que l'on veux parfois... C'est ce que faisait les dictateurs même si Sebby n'en est pas un car il n'emploie la force que lorsque c'est nécessaire... Grell partira avant Ciel, ça je peux te le garantir ainsi il ne subira plus Grell... La partie d'échec n'est pas encore finie... il peut encore perdre certaines de ses pièces avant de gagner ou non ^^ Bonne lecture et gros bisous.

Magikalie: ET oui, Undertaker ^^ ET il va réapparaitre dans ce chapitre et dans le suivant ^^ Alors heureuse ? Non je ne suis pas au crédit lyonnais ^^ Je me suis bien amusé dans cette scène de libraire et je suis ravie que cela t'es plu ^^ On va d'ailleurs dire que j'ai pensé à toi en écrivant ce passage ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi ^^ Gros bisous et bonne lecture ^^

Tsukii-Yan: Et je pense qu'il ne le saura pas de sitôt ^^ Mais oui, c'est là tout le charme de l'histoire: Ciel ignore que le roi est un démon donc qu'il ne peut pas mourir par des moyens humains ^^ Sebastian n'est pas n'importe quel démon non plus... Et puis une odeur ça se masque ^^ Donc, non, Ciel ne le sais pas ^^ Ciel? Parfait ? *se plie de rire et faillit s'étouffer* Cette blague ! Le but est justement que tout le monde fonde pour mon petit Ciel en chat, donc ta réaction est tout à fait normal ^^ Pas de souchis ^^ On va dire que pour Lau, je n'ai pas vraiment mis d'indice mis à part le coup du " le roi m'a demandé, je ne le savais pas" alors qu'il venait de dire le contraire... Typiquement Lau en gros ^^ Bingo ^^ Je lui est trouvé un beau rôle à ce cher Undy, n'est-ce pas ? ^^ Désolé mais je me suis inspiré de la Grande Bibliothèque de Londres et de l'île bibliothèque de Record dans Tsubasa Réservoir Chronicle et de ma propre imagination... Mais je pense que tout le monde, lecteur, veut la même, moi la première ^^ Après... on peut toujours demandé à Sebby-chou ^^ Ce n'est pas qu'il est sans coeur mais qu'il veut la partager avec tout le monde car il a trop de réclamations ^^ XD Oui, Undy n'est pas bon pour la santé de Ciel... et ce chapitre ne va pas excepter à la règle ^^ Alois ce n'était pas du tout du tout sous entendu alors tu ne pouvais pas deviner ^^ alors pas de souchis non plus ^^ C'est vrai qu'il est trop classe Charles Grey ^^ Moi aussi je l'adore et il me fait trop marrer ^^ Son rôle... En fait j'avais besoin d'un personnage dont on ne savait pas s'il faisait parti du complot mais qu'en découvrant qui il était c'était évident qu'il ne serait jamais un traitre... Alors j'ai pensé à Charles Grey c'est tout ^^ Sebastian ne serait pas seulement triste mais enragé aussi... Mais bon tout est bien qui fini bien ^^ Bien voici la suite ^^ Bisous et bonne lecture ^^

Celeste31: Tu as tout à fait raison, il préférait d'abord ce faire des hommes qu'elle... Ce qui ne risque pas étant donné que le seul serait Ciel... Heureusement Grell est humaine et mourra un jour, laissant son père, enfin tranquille pour toujours ^^ Et bien ce ne sera pas n'importe qui qu'elle va choisir, n'est-ce pas William ? Et oui, je suis pas morte ^^ Je vais encore vous faire chier pendant un petit moment ^^ Hihi ^^ Nan je blague, je vous adore ! Et oui, même en chat, Ciel reste Ciel, le digne héritier des Phantomhive ^^ Ciel n'est jamais gâté avec Undertaker de toute manière. Tu as vu juste, Claude sera là aussi ^^ Avec un super rôle ^^ Hin hin ^^ Lau n'est pas connu pour sa bravoure non plus ^^ Oui mais il travaille à ce point car ensuite il sait qu'il sera tranquille jusqu'à la fin de ses neuf vies, cela vaut coup non ^^ Désolé encore de ne pas avoir poster la semaine dernière. Bisous et bonne lecture tout de même

BloodyNeko-Chan: Oui, et j'ai encore un examen cette semaine... sans compter les partiels qui approchent -_-" donc je te comprends et te souhaite beaucoup de courage ! J'espère que peluche Sebastian le surveille bien! Moi il est garder de ma chambre et trône sur mon lit, devant le cousin Kuroshitsuji bien sur ^^ Et oui, ma nouvelle invention: le chat détective... Mais que vais-je lui réserver après... je le sais et ce sera un véritable plaisir à faire hin hin ^^ Non, je ne l'ai pas utiliser sur un prof, bien que c'est pas l'envi qui me manquait, j'ai juste approfondis ma connaissance du nom de ce merveilleux poison ^^ Ciel est un très bon acteur quand il le veut... mais cela cache quelque chose, tu ne crois pas ^^ Je me suis beaucoup amusé avec le passage avec Undy ^^ J'adore imaginer les blasons alors je suis heureuse que tu les trouves beaux ^^ Et oui, Grell est très dangereuse pour la sécurité de notre petit chat préféré... mais plus pour longtemps ^^ Voici donc la suite, sans frayeur pour Sebastian et merci beaucoup pour ton soutient ^^ Toi aussi ^^

Ayumuri-chan: C'est vrai que lui aussi va apparaitre... Tanaka... ^^ La rencontre Will/Grell arrive dans ce chapitre ^^ En effet, pauvre Will et Sebastian va être sauvé ^^ Il faut bien des sacrifices dans la vie... XD Moi aussi j'adore Undertaker, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je m'éclate toujours à écrire les scènes ou il apparait ^^ Et oui, Undy est le Croque mort libraire ^^ Glauque mais trippant, n'est-ce pas ^^ Lau n'est pas connu pour son intelligence non plus ^^ Je suis ravi d'avoir bien trouver les autres persos de mon complot ^^ Un roi démon qui ne peut pas mourir est sauvé d'un empoisonnement par un chat botté... La phrase en elle même en dit large XD Oui, Ciel essaye de faire oublier sa désastreuse aventure avec les oiseaux... Ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver de sitôt ^^ Grell... je m'amuse aussi beaucoup a tenté de décrire ses pensées lorsqu'il voit Ciel ^^ Ciel c'était réveillé en faite des suites de la chute de son rêve mais ayant senti l'odeur de Grell et son aura plus que meurtrière, il se tenait sur ses gardes. Voici donc la suite, ma chère amie et bonne lecture ^^ Bisous bisous

Azulia: Ce n'est pas grave voyons ^^ Oui, j'aime bien m'écarter un peu de l'histoire originale sinon ce n'est plus une parodie mais un plagiat... et je veux mettre de moi dans mes histoire ^^ Il faut leur expliquer à ta famille sinon ils vont se poser des questions et je ne veux pas qu'il te croit folle ^^ Ne t'en fais pas ma fic ne risque pas d'être finie de sitôt même si je ne peux pas poster beaucoup en ce moment ^^ j'aime trop l'écrire et lire vos impressions ^^ Merci de me lire et gros bisous

Lottie: L'essentiel c'est que tu sois de retour voyons ^^ Tu es sourde ? Ce ne dois pas être drôle tous les jours pour toi. J'espère que ma fic n'est pas trop dur à suivre pour toi et si tu ne comprends pas quelque chose demande moi ^^ Je suis toute à toi si tu as besoin de quelque chose ^^ Je suis aussi ravie que ma fic te plait toujours autant^^ C'est sur que Ciel est adorable et c'était le but ^^ Je vais faire attention à que ce moins long ^^ merci ^^ Merci de me reviewer toujours et gros bisous à toi. Bon courage à ton tour ^^

Scène 4 : Le maitre du chat.

Ciel avait farfouillé dans les affaires du défunt père de William, qui avait été rangé bien soigneusement dans une malle que Ciel eut un mal de chien à ouvrir afin de trouver pour ce dernier les habits qui paraissaient le plus luxueux possible. Ciel ne pouvait permettre que son maitre porte ses habits de tous les jours pour sa rencontre avec le roi, surtout que Ciel avait annoncé à celui-ci que son maitre faisait parti de la Noblesse. Certes, William n'avait pas besoin de porter les vêtements les plus sophistiqué de l'aristocratie, étant donné le plan de Ciel, mais il se devait d'être au moins bien habillé pour donner l'illusion d'une haute condition. Le reste sera du ressort de Ciel.

Le matin du jour J, Ciel réveilla son maitre à l'aube pour qu'il se prépare dignement à son futur rôle. William refusa pendant un petit moment de mettre les affaires de son père : il pensait que mettre les affaires d'un mort rappellerait l'âme de celui-ci de l'au-delà et qu'il viendrait le hanter jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Ciel, dans une situation moins critique, ou moins urgente, ce serait moqué de l'humain et l'aurait tourné en dérision : il savait beaucoup plus de choses que ces être faibles sur la mort, possédant neuf vies et un instinct étonnant de félin. Il avait vu et vécu de nombreuses expériences en seulement deux vies… mais cela était suffisant pour qu'il soit plus intelligent qu'un simple humain… Mais, plutôt que ce moquer ouvertement de son maitre et de lui expliquer les mystères de la vie et de la mort, il préféra se mettre en colère.

- Tu m'as poussé dans mes retranchements pour que je t'aide et maintenant tu te dégonfles parce que je te demande quelque chose d'un peu trop dure pour monsieur ? Si tu ne veux pas le faire, soit, mais ne me demande plus rien ! Jamais ! Je disparaitrais même surement de ta vie… étant donné que j'ai surement trouvé un nouveau foyer plus accueillant qu'ici…

Ciel le regarda encore un instant avec les flammes de colère brulant dans ses yeux saphir tels deux feux vivants puis il partit sans un mot de plus, laissant l'humain qui lui servait de maitre dans cette vie, faire face à ses choix, seuls.

William apparut quelques minutes plus tard dans la salle où attendait Ciel, habillé des vêtements choisis par son félin et il suivit Ciel là où il voulait le mener sans un mot de plus : au point où il en était, il n'avait plus rien à perdre à suivre son chat. Il ne pouvait qu'y gagner quelque chose…

Ciel avait soigneusement étudié la géographique de leur région d'accueil et mena son maitre sans hésiter sur les chemins tortueux qui menaient au château du seigneur de la contrée. Ciel avait aussi appris qu'il s'agissait d'un ogre, qui terrorisait les villages alentours, et le jeune chat savait qu'il tenait là une occasion inestimable et unique de faire devenir noble son maitre : une fois celui-ci ayant débarrassé la province de cet ogre, personne ne viendrait ce plaindre et tous lui en serait reconnaissant pour longtemps… Bien sur, pour en arriver à là, le jeune Ciel avait encore un plan, il en va de soi…

Cependant, aucun plan ne se déroule jamais totalement comme prévu et celui de Ciel n'échappa pas à cette règle : arrivés à mi-chemin du château, alors qu'ils traversaient un pont sous lequel coulait une rivière se jetant dans un lac quelques mètres plus loin, Ciel entendit les trompettes annonçant l'arrivée du roi se rapprocher dangereusement vite de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Ciel fut prit de panique et poussa involontairement William contre la balustrade du pont. Celui-ci tenta de s'y agripper mais ses mains ripèrent sur le bord et il tomba dans l'eau de la rivière sous les yeux effrayés de Ciel, impuissant car ne supportant pas l'eau, comme tout bon chat qui se respecte.

Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps au jeune chat avant que le carrosse royal ne s'engage à son tour sur le pont. Le coche était noir avec les armoiries de sa majesté dessiné en argenté dessus. Cela était simple, tout comme sa majesté, mais en même fort et imposant pour bien dire que ce n'était pas un simple et vulgaire seigneur mais bel et bien le roi. La diligence avançait à toute vitesse en sa direction sans que Ciel en comprenne ce qu'il arrivait. C'est le hurlement du cocher pour qu'il se pousse sur le coté qui le remmena à la réalité et qui fit fonctionner à toute vitesse le cerveau de Ciel. Il savait que William ne savait pas nager et, il ne pouvait de toute évidence pas le sauver lui-même, il appela alors à l'aide de toutes ses forces pour couvrir les bruits des sabots et que les passagers de véhicule l'entendent.

- Votre majesté ! Je vous en supplie, aidez moi ! Sauvez mon maitre qui est en train de se noyer ! Je vous en prie !

Le roi sortit la tête de la voiture à ses cris et reconnu bien vite son petit protégé qui avait l'air désespéré. Il arrêta immédiatement son coche et, une fois qu'il eut compris l'essentiel, à savoir que le maitre du chat ce noyait, il envoya ses gardes sauver le pauvre William qui tentait tant bien que mal de garder la tête hors de l'eau.

Pendant ce temps, le roi descendit de son carrosse et s'approcha du jeune chat encore en état de choc. Il s'accroupit auprès de lui et lui demanda doucement ce qu'il c'était passé. L'esprit de Ciel, qui c'était réveillé, fonctionna encore plus vite que précédemment pour trouver une explication valable qui ne ruinerait pas ses plans, tout en tentant de calmer les battements encore affoler de son cœur.

- Mon maître chassait à cheval le long de la rivière et il dut traverser le pont pour partir à la recherche de la proie qu'il avait touché. Arrivé eu milieu de pont, le cheval sembla s'affoler de part quelque chose, il fit alors une ruade qui déstabilisa mon maitre. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, je le voyais passer par-dessus la rambarde pour finir à l'eau. Etant un chat, je ne pouvais le sauver et je le voyais déjà mort…

Le roi caressa la tête du petit chat avec douceur et une affection que personne ne lui avait jamais connu malgré ses nombreuses années de vie. Il lui murmura ensuite des mots pour le rassurer doucement.

- N'ait crainte, jeune Ciel, ton maitre est sauf à présent.

- Merci, votre majesté : c'est bien grâce à vous…

Petit à petit, Ciel découvrit l'ouverture que la scène avait créée dans son plan et comment il pourrait gagner du temps pour tout peaufiner et que celui-ci devienne parfait. Il sourit au roi avec joie, l'esprit empli plus de projets que de sincérité…

Grell, qui était restée dans le carrosse, ruminait toute cette histoire et était une fois encore victime de pulsions meurtrières à l'égard de ce chat et de son maitre qui ne cessait de lui voler l'attention de son père. Elle était quasiment seule, en tête à tête, avec celui-ci depuis près de deux semaines, ce qui était le Paradis pour elle, et ce chat venait encore tout lui gâcher ! A croire qu'il était né pour cela ! Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait se venger du félin duquel le roi semblait c'être entiché mais un plan machiavélique prit forme dans son esprit… Après tout, le chat n'était que l'émissaire de son maitre… Elle pourrait alors reporter toute la haine qu'elle ressentait pour l'animal sur ce dernier : le roi ne lui avait interdit que de toucher au chat, pas à son humain… Un sourire profondément machiavélique étira ses lèvres et elle descendit à son tour de l'habitacle pour voir le visage de sa future victime.

La première chose qu'elle vit fut la scène où le roi caressait doucement le pelage de Ciel qui en ronronnait de plaisir. Cela augmenta d'autant plus sa fureur et elle donna un coup rageur dans la diligence qui se vengea en lui faisant mal au pied. Elle inspira profondément pour tenter de se calmer et ne pas sauter directement au cou du chat pour le tuer de sang froid. Elle se tourna alors vers l'autre coté, pour reporter sa hargne sur l'humain et le tuer à main nues tout de suite, mais, à ce moment là, elle croisa le regard de ce dernier. Un regard froid, intelligent et calculateur. Un regard vert profond et mystérieux, comme le sien.

Sans rien dire, elle le détailla du regard lentement avant de se rendre compte qu'il était toujours en train de se changer : l'eau dégoulinait le long de son torse viril et nu, ce qui fit rougir Grell comme une écrevisse pour la première fois de sa vie en présence d'un autre homme que son père. Elle était tellement perturbée qu'elle en oublia tout projet de vengeance et eut l'esprit vide pendant un petit moment. Elle suivait attentivement chacun de ses mouvements du regard et son esprit était complètement empli de l'image de cet homme si beau, à demi-nu. Il lui jeta alors un regard glacial qui lui donna des frissons dans le dos et la poussa instinctivement à venir se coller à lui de manière obscène, si son corps lui avait répondu, ce qui n'était point le cas.

Le roi et Ciel assistèrent à la manœuvre et échangèrent un regard entendu : cette affaire leur plaisait au plus haut point. Le roi pouvant, enfin, se débarrasser de sa fille tout en respectant la dernière volonté de sa défunte femme et Ciel en se vengeant du traitement que lui avait fait subir son maitre en lui offrant comme épouse la terrible fille du roi. Ils n'auraient jamais pu rêver meilleur situation, leur projet respectif se recoupant à merveille…

Quand William fut fin prêt, et aussi sec, après avoir réussi à éloigner suffisamment la princesse pour qu'il se change entièrement, Ciel le présenta enfin au roi, non sans un regard d'avertissement lancé à celui-ci. William ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait mais il préféra garder le silence, ce qu'il valait mieux pour lui s'il voulait rester en vie…

- Sire, je vous présente mon maitre : Lord William Théodore, Marquis de Carabas.

Le roi le regarda attentivement pendant plusieurs minutes sans ciller à tel point que le chat et son maitre eurent des sueurs froides qui coulèrent le long de leur dos ainsi que des frissons d'horreurs à l'idée de ce qui pourrait bien leur arrivé. Bien sur, le monarque sentait qu'on lui dissimulait quelque chose, bien qu'il ignore encore de quoi il s'agissait, mais il préféra faire comme si de rien était et qu'il n'avait rien découvert : il tenait là une trop belle occasion de se débarrasser de sa fille et puis il savait qu'il pouvait se fier à Ciel malgré tout. Ce qui ne l'empêcherait pas de mener sa petite enquête par la suite : il n'aimait pas les secrets, surtout quand il était à son égard…

- Votre chat m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, Marquis, et je suis très satisfait des services qu'il m'a rendus. Je vous remercie grandement de me l'avoir envoyé.

William se retient de justesse de regarder, avec un air complètement perdu, son jeune chat, et entra dans son rôle en espérant ne pas commettre d'impaire et ainsi dévoiler sa couverture.

- Tout l'honneur est pour moi, votre majesté. Je suis ravi qu'il vous ait été utile, comme j'avais osé l'espérer.

Il lut une approbation dans le regard du souverain qui poursuivit sur le même ton.

- Ma fille et moi, commençons à être fatigués de ce voyage. Nous accorderez-vous le séjour le temps que nous nous reposions ?

William pensa un instant à la modeste maison qu'il partageait avec ses frères et crut un instant voir sa dernière heure venue : en effet comment demander à un roi de dormir dans un lit fait de paille dans une demeure si petite qu'elle lui semblera être un cabinet de toilette ? Involontairement, cette fois, il jeta un œil à son chat pour lui demander secours avant de reprendre la parole, tout en priant silencieusement qu'on vienne le sauver ou que son chat est tout prévu une fois encore…

- Cela serait un immense honneur, votre altesse, que de vous offrir l'hospitalité de ma modeste demeure.

Ciel prit alors la relève, sentant que s'il laisse encore William parler, il ferait une erreur irréparable, ce qui soulagea grandement celui-ci qui faillit laisser échapper un soupir de relâchement.

- Je vais de ce pas prévenir les serviteurs, votre altesse, maitre… Ce serait l'occasion de faire visiter vos terres à sa majesté pendant ce temps…

William crut pendant un instant que le félin voulait le faire pendre puis il se décida finalement à lui faire confiance… De toute évidence il n'avait pas trop le choix mais il devait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même après tout… Il espérait seulement que le chat avait prévu un plan de rechange… pour le cas où…

- Si son altesse y est disposée…

Le souverain se demandait comment ils allaient se sortir de la situation qui paraissait tendue et cela l'intrigua grandement. Il décida ainsi de ne pas leur facilité la chose et répondit volontiers au pseudo marquis dont il doutait de l'origine noble.

- Ce serait un plaisir. N'est-ce pas, Grell ?

La jeune femme n'avait, de toute évidence, pas conscience de qui était véritablement ce fameux marquis de carabas et le dévorait des yeux sans retenu. Elle tourna néanmoins la tête vers son père avec des yeux brillants de curiosité.

- Absolument, père.

Satisfait, le roi sourit et les trois montrèrent dans le carrosse alors que Ciel partait devant en courant pour, soi disant, prévenir des serviteurs inexistants…

Ciel traversa un champ à moitié rasé pour se rendre au château. Il savait qu'il était le temps des récoltes mais il y avait si peu de monde dans le champ qu'il se demandait comment ils avaient réussit à aussi bien travailler en si peu de temps. Sa curiosité étant plus forte que l'importance de sa mission à ce moment là, Ciel interpela l'un des travailleurs pour rassasier celle-ci. Un jeune garçon vient à sa rencontre, ses cheveux blonds dissimulés sous un chapeau de paille et ses yeux verts brillant d'innocence.

- Jeune paysan, cela fait combien de temps que vous récoltez ces champs ?

- Une semaine, monsieur le chat.

- Une semaine ? répéta Ciel, abasourdi par ce qu'il entendait.

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête avec un grand sourire. Mais Ciel ne pouvait admettre que cela soit possible ainsi il insista alors pour être sur d'avoir la vérité.

- Une semaine avec aussi peu de travailleurs ?

- Bien sur ! Et encore, ils ne font que m'aider pour pas que j'en fasse trop !

Ciel était bouche bée et comprenait mieux à présent pourquoi l'ogre c'était emparé des lieux avec des habitants comme ce garçon… Cette contrée devenait de plus en plus intéressante en tout point de vue et ne leur apporterait que du bénéfice. Il devenait de plus en plus important de se débarrasser de son encombrant propriétaire qui avait du manger le précédent et ses héritiers… Cela arrangerait ses affaires.

Pendant que le jeune paysan lui démontrait ses dires en laborant un bon quart de la parcelle qu'il restait, sous les yeux du félin stupéfait, celui-ci peaufinait son plan dans le coin de sa tête en réprimant un petit sourire. Après tout si le roi passe par ici, ce qui est plus que probable, il posera surement des questions sur le nom du propriétaire des lieux. Ciel ne ferait que préparer le terrain à son maitre, futur maitre de ces terres. Il faut toujours assurer ses arrières avant tout, dit-on !

- Jeune homme, ces terres appartiennent bien à l'ogre, n'est-ce pas ?

Le garçon échangea un regard peu rassuré avec ses compagnons avant de lui répondre à voix basse, non sans lui donner l'avertissement nécessaire de la situation, ignoré par le chat, ce qui pourrait causer leur perte à tous, lui compris.

- Nous n'en parlons pas, monsieur le chat : le maitre est cruel et si nous le nommons, quelqu'en soit la manière, il va nous faire mener chez lui pour nous manger. Pour notre survie à tous, s'il vous plait, n'en parler plus !

Ciel était à présent sûr de la nature du seigneur mais il tenait aussi le moyen pour que ces paysans adhèrent, de grès ou de force, à son plan… De la manière la plus facile et la plus simple qui soit : en utilisant leur peur contre eux même au profit de son maitre…

Il ne tarda pas à mettre en œuvre sa découverte, sachant que le roi n'attendrait pas, lui. Il se pencha, comme pour faire une confidence, à l'oreille du jeune garçon et lui chuchota quelques mots à voix si basses qui s'envolèrent après qu'il les ait entendus.

- Mon maitre est surement pire que le votre… Il ambitionne d'obtenir cette si belle contrée et de supprimer pour cela son propriétaire actuel. Si vous dites au roi que ces terres appartiennent au Marquis de Carabas, il se montrera peut être indulgent envers vous. Je lui en toucherais deux mots en tout cas. Mais si vous ne faites pas cela… Je crains qu'être mangé reste une peine douce à coté de ce qu'il fera de vous…

Ciel hérissa les poils de son corps et jeta un regard de terreur pure aux paysans qui se demandaient ce qu'il pouvait bien dire. Cela eut l'effet escompté car le garçon recula brusquement, mais son pied buta contre une pierre et il tomba brutalement par terre, creusant à cette occasion un petit trou de par sa force extraordinaire. Il avait les yeux exorbités et du s'y prendre à plusieurs fois avant de parvenir à parler de nouveau, d'une voix blanche.

- Nous… nous allons faire ce que tu nous dis, alors, par pitié, agit en notre faveur après de lui, monsieur le chat : nous ne voulons plus vivre dans la peur constante de finir en repas…

Ciel retint un sourire victorieux et afficha un air triste et éploré.

- Je ferais de mon mieux… Merci : vous venez de me sauvez la vie à mon tour.

Satisfait de son effet, Ciel repartit en direction du château au pas de course.

Ciel vit le château se découper à l'horizon, les tourelles blanches semblant vouloir toucher son homonyme. Une aura terrifiante s'en dégageait même d'aussi loin mais Ciel mit ses préjugés de coté car il n'avait plus le choix à présent. Il n'avait plus le droit d'avoir peur et de douter, pas après ce qu'il venait de dire et faire… Il courrait vers son destin sans détours et le cœur vaillant, comme le héro d'une tragédie allant à sa mort inéluctable…

Pour y arriver, il dut traverser un petit village sans grande prétention. De fait, de village, cela rassemblait plus à un hameau de petites maisons qui paraissaient sans vie aux yeux de Ciel lorsqu'il passa devant elles. Il frissonna en imaginant le sort que l'ogre avait surement réservé à leurs habitants et sa volonté, si forte quelques instants auparavant, vacilla pendant un moment…

Perdu dans ses pensées sombres, il ne vit pas l'humain qui se dirigeait vers lui et il lui rentra dedans avec violence, ce qui les projeta tous les deux au sol avec brutalité. Ciel se redressa en vitesse et vit en face de lui un vieil homme autour duquel étaient éparpillés des livres. Ciel s'empressa alors de venir l'aider à se relever en se confondant en excuses.

- Pardonnez-moi mon inattention, vieil homme. Je vais vous aider.

- Il n'y a pas eut de mal, jeune chat, mais je te remercie tout de même pour ta proposition.

Ciel était pressé, et ce n'était rien de le dire, mais il se sentait tellement honteux du mal qu'il avait sans doute fait à cet homme si gentil qu'il prit tout de même le temps de l'accompagner jusqu'à la plus grande maison du village, portant pour lui une bonne moitié des livres qu'il avait contribué à éparpillé au sol, il ya à peine quelques instants. Ils les rangèrent sur des étagères en discutant puis Ciel finit par poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis qu'il était entré dans ce village. A savoir…

- Ce village semble désert. Qu'est-il donc arrivé à ses autres habitants, Monsieur ?

Le vieillard lui sourit doucement avant de répondre tranquillement.

- Une bonne partie de mes villageois sont dans les champs pour aider… quant aux autres…

Son air triste et souffrant suffit amplement à Ciel pour comprendre ce que cela pouvait signifier et il n'en demanda pas plus, horrifié par cette nouvelle. Le silence s'installa entre eux pendant un petit moment jusqu'à ce que Ciel tilt sur ce qu'avait dit le patriarche.

- Vos villageois ?

L'ancêtre lui sourit une fois de plus avec une tristesse et une douceur infinie avant de lui répondre de bonne grâce, une fois de plus.

- Oui, je suis le maire de ce village. Etant le plus âgé, je me charge de l'éducation des jeunes enfants, je fais les comptes, ainsi que d'autres fonctions administratives qu'ils ne peuvent pas faire à cause de leur travail dans les champs.

Ciel hocha la tête pour indiquer qu'il avait compris et regardait avec d'autant plus de respect le vieil homme à présent.

Il serait resté ici pendant des heures mais, soudain, sa mission lui revint en tête et il chercha un moyen de rattacher sa présence ici à son plan original ? Une idée éclaira alors son esprit affuté et il demanda avec sérieux au maire, sans le moindre détour.

- Voudriez-vous vous débarrassez de votre seigneur actuel ?

Le vieil homme le regarda pendant un instant avec un regard d'avertissement puis finit pas lui répondre sincèrement, sans plus de précautions que cela, comme Ciel l'avait fait un peu plus tôt.

- Tout le monde ici le souhaiterait, mon jeune ami.

Ciel fut surpris de la force de la volonté du vieillard après avoir vu la crainte qui habitait les yeux des paysans.

- Vous n'avez pas peur qu'il vous… vous savez quoi ?

Le maire rit jaune avant de répondre au jeune insouciant, une amertume se reflétant à chacun de se mots, ce qui serra le cœur de Ciel pour lui.

- Je suis vieux : ma « viande » n'est plus suffisamment tendre… C'est ce que l'on m'a fait comprendre lorsque j'ai tenté de me sacrifier pour parvenir à sauver un enfant. Alors, non, il ne me fait pas peur !

Plus Ciel en apprenait sur cet homme, plus il le respectait. Pour tenter d'apaiser la peine palpable dans sa voix, Ciel décida de lui expliquer son plan… ou du moins une partie seulement.

- Mon valeureux maitre vient combattre votre seigneur. Aidez-le en indiquant lors du passage du roi que ces terres sont celles du Marquis de Carabas. Il vous aidera mais il faut que vous l'aidiez aussi et dès à présent. Je vous en prie.

Le maire sembla réfléchir et Ciel retint sa respiration : il avait joué franc jeu avec lui et espérait qu'il n'aillait pas le regretter. Le vieil homme poussa un soupir avant de répondre.

- Bien, je pense que c'est ce que je peux faire de mieux pour mon village à l'âge que j'ai à présent… Va, mon jeune ami, tu peux compter sur moi.

Ciel reprit alors sa respiration avant de s'incliner devant l'ancêtre pour le remercier. Il lui donna alors son congé et repartit en direction du château, tout en espérant avoir le temps de tout faire avant que le roi et son maitre n'arrivent.

Comme il l'avait pressenti, la citadelle était encore plus sinistre qu'il ne l'avait cru. Non pas parce qu'il tombait en ruine ou était de couleur sombre. En effet, c'était un magnifique château construit dans du marbre blanc avec de belles tourelles. Non, c'était parce qu'il ne possédait pas d'âme et une sensation de terreur infinie émanait des lieux. Ce qui n'arrangeait pas les choses c'était la présence d'un cimetière juste devant celui-ci. Bien sur, cela était de tradition mais ce cimetière était tellement étendu et si dénué de vie florale que la lumière même paraissait y devenir obscurité.

Ciel le traversa les poils ébouriffés et des gouttes de sueurs froides dégoulinant le long de son dos. Il se sentait épié mais il avait beau regardé dans tous les sens autour de lui, il ne voyait rien, si ce n'est des tombes, et personne. Il était seul avec les morts et cette pensée n'avait rien pour le réjouir. Il se rappela alors l'étrange alors l'étrange libraire du château du roi et il pensa que lui adorerait cet endroit plus que tout. Comme si penser à lui l'avait appelé ici, Ciel entendit un rire provenir de quelque part non loin de lui mais de source inconnue. Ce rire lui rappelait étrangement celui du bibliothécaire, ce qui ne le rassura guère… Il avança alors d'autant plus vite et eut bientôt l'impression que les ombres bougeaient tout autour de lui. Il tenta de se convaincre qu'il s'agissait de son imagination lorsqu'une forme noire jaillit sans prévenir devant lui. Son cœur sembla vouloir fuir de sa poitrine tandis que ses jambes se transformaient en pierre. Un hurlement de panique sortit alors de sa bouche.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se tut qu'il reconnut l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui et il se demanda l'espace d'un instant si ce n'était pas un gag lugubre. Il ne sut que c'était la vérité que lorsque l'apparition se mit à lui parler avec un rire baveux dans la voix.

- Mais n'est-ce pas mon petit lecteur félin ?

Ciel hésita un instant entre fuir à toutes jambes loin de l'homme croque morts ou se remettre à crier à pleine haleine. Il choisit une troisième option, plus raisonnable que les deux autres…

- Mister libraire, mais que faites-vous ici ?

Le spécimen se remit à rire lugubrement et Ciel se sentit vexé l'espace d'un instant avant de se rappeler que cet être n'était pas normal. L'être se calma avant se s'expliquer tranquillement au jeune chat.

- Mon travail officiel est d'être libraire auprès du roi mais je suis croque morts à mes heures perdues.

- Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne-t-il pas venant d'un individu de votre genre ? répliqua Ciel, narquois.

Celui-ci se mit à glousser et Ciel eut le regret de constater qu'il valait mieux être mal accompagné que seul dans un cimetière. Dégouté au possible, il tenta de donner un intérêt à cette rencontre.

- Pourriez-vous dire que ces terres appartiennent au Marquis de Carabas lorsque le roi passera ? Ou dois-je trouver un moyen de vous convaincre de le faire ?

La personne le regarde en louchant, la bave dégoulinant le long de sa bouche avant de répondre à la question du jeune chat.

- Je veux bien le faire mais tu devras continuer à me rendre visite au château au moins un jour sur deux pour me faire rire.

Ciel faillit refuser puis soupira avant d'acquiescer. Ravi, le croque mort libraire disparut comme il était apparut, laissant Ciel une fois encore seul. Ce dernier ne sut pas si c'était un soulagement ou non et ne se pencha pas sur la question car il se remit à courir en direction du château avec d'autant plus d'entrain qu'il ne voulait pas refaire de mauvaises rencontres.

Désormais, il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule chose à faire pour que son plan soit terminé et que tous ses efforts soient récompensés comme il se doit : battre l'ogre. Bien sur, cela ne s'annonçait pas la plus évidente des choses…

_A suivre..._

La scène suivante sera la dernière de l'acte V, ensuite vous aurez, enfin la deuxième partie de l'interlude ^^ Bisous à tous.


	31. Acte V, Scène 5

Chalut à tous ^^ Devinez quoi ? J'AI FINI MES PARTIELS ! Cela veut aussi dire que je reviens en force... Ce chapitre, pour l'info, je l'ai fait en 2 jours avec 11 pages de Word... c'est dire que cela m'a manqué d'écrire ! Je suis même sur mon prochain là ^^ Donc je vais reprendre petit à petit un rythme... d'une fois par semaine ? Cela vous dit? Sinon je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir pu poster avant mais j'ai privilégié mes révisions pour avoir mon année ^^ Bref, trêve de bavardage, voici la suite et fin de cet Acte V, ce qui ne signifie bien sur pas la fin de ma fic ^^ J'espère ne pas être trop rouillée ^^ Vous me direz tout cela, n'est-ce pas ^^ Merci à tous ceux qui m'auront attendu ou qui reviendront ^^ Bisous à tous et bonne lecture (si vous saviez à quel point cela me fait du bien de pouvoir à nouveau poster ^^)

Azulia: Eh bien Ciel va très bien s'en sortir, comme tu le verras... C'est Ciel après tout ^^ Je crois même que c'est celui pour lequel cela va le mieux finir ^^ Bref, tu verras: je ne veux pas trop en révéler avant ^^ A l'ogre... qui cela peut bien être ? Mystère ? Ne t'en fais pas, tu vas l'avoir ta réponse dans ce chapitre ci ^^ Merci de continuer à me lire même après l'attente intolérable que je t'aie faite subir ^^ Bisous bisous et merci pour tes reviews qui me font toujours plaisir ^^

Magikalie: Quand j'ai vu ton second message, j'étais en train d'écrire cette suite tant désirée mais je ne pouvais pas te rassurer encore ^^ Voilà donc la suite ^^ Merci de m'adorer... mais je comprendrais que ce ne sois plus le cas avec toute cette attente... Komene... Ton Undertaker va faire une apparition dans ce chapitre aussi et dans la suite de l'interlude aussi ^^ Alors heureuse ? Peut servir à me faire pardonner ? Je vais t'avouer que maintenant, à chaque fois que j'utilise le perso d'Undertaker, je pense à toi ^^ Et j'espère à chaque fois ne pas te décevoir ^^ Tu me tiendras au courant, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais t'annoncer une bonne nouvelle: étant en vacance d'été, sauf si rattrapage, et n'ayant pas encore la réponse pour mon boulot, j'aurais plein de temps libre pour écrire, donc je posterais surement tous les mercredis maintenant ^^ Alors, heureuse ? Merci de continuer à me suivre et pour tes encouragements ^^ Bisous bisous et sache que tes reviews me mettent beaucoup de baume au cœur, merci ^^

Ayumuri-chan: Ma news... plus si news que ça depuis près d'un mois... Désolée de t'avoir pas laisser de news mais comme je l'explique plus haut, j'ai restreint à maxi l'ordi pour les révisions... Mais me revoilà et en pleine forme ^^ Moi j'adore être sadique et comme j'ai pas pu l'être pendant près d'un mois, je l'ai été dans ce chapitre avec joie... on m'entendais même faire le rire super sadique dans ma chambre XD Un indice pour l'ogre: c'est un ennemi de Sebastian ^^ Pour le reste, tu sauras dans ce chapitre ^^ Bon Grell n'a pas complètement oublié Ciel mais maintenant elle a plus important à penser ^^ Oui, j'ai adoré faire leur rencontre ^^ Hihi ^^ Chut, il ne faut pas dire que William est consentant sinon il ne parait plus être Martyr ^^ Undertaker reste Undertaker, même dans une pièce de théâtre XD J'adore son ambiance loufoque, intelligent et sombre à Undy... C'est génial pour mettre dans les fics... il sera génial aussi dans le prochain acte... Bon j'espère que tu me pardonneras mon absence * s'agenouille pour se faire pardonner* et en attendant, voici la suite ^^ Bisous bisous, merci de me suivre malgré tout et je tiens à te dire que j'adore lire tes reviews, merci ^^

Celeste31:Disons plutôt que Sebastian préfère Ciel ^^ Non, je ne suis pas une morte vivante... quoique je finis par me demander comment j'ai réussi à survivre à mes partiels... et revenir en pleine forme... C'est fou le pouvoir de l'écriture tout de même... T'en fait pas pour Claudo, je lui réserve un passage super génial ^^ Hihihi et une fin complètement pourrie, pour lui ^^ *rire sadique* Moi non plus je ne l'aime pas, c'est pour cela que je lui donne des rôles comme celui là ^^ Le passage avec William m'a tellement faite rire que je l'ai raconté à d'autre fan de Kuro ^^ Franchement je me suis dit que c'était très bien trouvé et je me suis aussi demandé ce qu'il serait sans ses lunettes dans la véritable histoire... Ce serait super amusant de savoir ^^ Il y en a qui aime bien faire des scripte qui mettent Ciel dans des positions gênantes... L'air dégouté de William oui avec le regard narquois de Sebastian... De quoi ce faire un bon fou rire quoi XD Eh bien si, le maire était Mr Tanaka... après ne nous réserve-t-il pas des surprises? SI Undertaker apparait dans les pièces, c'est uniquement pour s'amuser ^^ Ne t'en fais pas, je garde l'idée du conte sans faire manger à Ciel une souris... Comment ? Lis et tu sauras ^^ Désolé encore pour ma longue absence... J'espère me faire pardonner. Merci aussi beaucoup pour tes reviews que j'adore! Bisous bisous et bonne lecture

Bocchan-chan: Si on se penche bien sur la question, on est toujours prêt à tout réformer mais sans jamais rien faire de concret. Les paroles sont du vent, c'est dans ces moments que l'on voit toute la vérité de cette phrase. Moi aussi j'adore les dragons sous toutes leurs formes et avec tous leurs traits... SI Paolini les a fait quasiment domptable, moi je dis que ce sont des forces de la nature que l'on ne peut contenir et qui sont la beauté à l'état pur... La force, la sagesse, la liberté... tellement d'idéologie peuvent être basées sur eux. On peut voir les avantages à la vieillesse de cette manière mais je préfère tout de même être jeune moi ^^ J'ai fait le perso de telle manière à ce qu'il nous soit sympathique et je suis ravie d'avoir réussi ^^ Undertaker adore faire fuir les personnes, on se demande donc pourquoi il adore tant les morts dans ce cas... Moi je l'adore, il me fait trop marrer, même si ce n'est pas lui que je préfère ^^ AU moins, on peut dire que son passe temps est utile pour la collectivité XD ce n'est pas le cas de tous ^^ XD Non, tu n'es dingue, je suis d'accord avec toi, et puis il y règne une atmosphère propice pour écrire certains passage dans les histoires... j'ai bien écouter des musiques macabres pour le décrire et me mettre dans l'ambiance. Et puis, il ya tant d'histoires qui y sont attachées... Ciel s'en sort toujours, quoiqu'il fasse ^^ Mais c'est drôle d'écrire comment il c'est mis dans le pétrin et comment il en sort ^^ Désolé de ma longue absence et merci de me comprendre. j'espère tout de même me faire pardonner... Merci pour tes reviews et histoires qui poussent toujours à la réflexions et de nos discussions sur des sujets variés mais passionnants. Bisous bisous, à très bientôt. Bonne lecture ^^

BloodyNeko-Chan: Là, tu vas avoir le droit de pousser un hurlement de joie... si tu ne m'as pas oublié après tout ce temps... Désolée... Maudit examen ! j'essaye tout de même de faire ressortir certains des traits de caractère des perso originels pour que mon histoire y soit bien rattachée ^^ Je serais venue à ta rescousse pour ta bibliothèque si j'avais pu et j'espère que ma pensée t'es parvenue et t'a un peu aider tout de même... Ton voisin est un dragon... fais gaffe à ne pas finir rôtie au bout d'une broche, s'il te plait ! Je sais que l'ogre c'est banal, mais c'est ce qui est écrit dans le conte et il faut que je m'y rattache un temps soit peu ^^ Mais si, mais si, Ciel est innocent... jusqu'à preuve du contraire XD Si tu vois ça comme ça, moi aussi je suis un chat... Sebby, je veux une caresse... Miaou... Bien voici donc la suite... avec encore beaucoup d'excuse qui j'espère sauront atteindre ton coeur. J'adore tes reviews et j'espère te relire très bientôt... Bisous, je t'adore, bisous.

Scène 5 : La victoire du chat

Dans le carrosse, la princesse roucoulait avec le Marquis de Carabas, qui n'appréciait pas particulièrement ce traitement de faveur. Pendant ce temps, le roi était plongé dans ses pensées en regardant le paysage défilé sous ses yeux. Il se demandait ce que pouvait bien lui cacher le jeune homme. Non pas parce qu'il voulait empêcher sa fille de l'épouser, ce qui serait plutôt le contraire : il serait même capable de mettre le couteau sous la gorge du jeune homme pour qu'il accepte car cela signifiait sa propre liberté. Non, il détestait seulement par-dessus tout qu'on lui dissimule quelque chose, même si ce n'est qu'une partie de vérité, surtout si le jeune félin qui était devenu son protégé était lié à l'affaire…

Le roi soupçonnait tout de même la vérité, c'est-à-dire que le Marquis, malgré ses bonnes manières incontestables et une certaine prestance dans le comportement, n'avait pas une goutte de sang noble dans les veines. Il se demandait comment le jeune félin prouverait l'identité de son maitre et le défit qui en résultait l'émoustillait à tel point qu'un grand sourire étira ses lèvres.

William observait à la dérobé sa majesté et ne fut guère rassuré par le sourire amusé d'un chasseur guettant sa proie que ce dernier portait. Il était prit entre le marteau et l'enclume sans pouvoir rien faire de peur que le roi ne le démasque au grand jour, même s'il sentait que le roi avait déjà découvert la supercherie. Il se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi celui-ci n'avait pas encore agit en conséquences mais il se gardait bien de le dire : sa survie dépendait de son habileté à jouer son rôle jusqu'au bout. Il espérait en secret que son chat avait un plan bien en main…

La calèche sortit des bois et se retrouva sur un chemin coupant en deux un immense champ dans lequel un petit groupe de paysans semblaient travailler. Le roi fit arrêter sa voiture lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur hauteur et se pencha par la portière ouverte pour leur poser quelques questions. Il vit du coin de l'œil William se rigidifier sur place lorsqu'il comprit la manœuvre du roi, ce qui confirma les soupçons de ce dernier à son sujet. William se sentait déjà cuit, pensant qu'il vivait ses dernières minutes de sa vie. Le roi interpella un jeune garçon aux cheveux blond qui travaillait non loin de là où s'était arrêtée leur diligence. Lorsque celui-ci arriva assez pour qu'ils puissent le décrire, le roi s'exclama, surpris et amusé de l'ironie de la situation.

- Finnian ?

Le jeune blond se courba alors dans une profonde révérence tout en répondant avec un respect palpable.

- Votre majesté…

William tentait de garder une apparence neutre mais son esprit était en ébullition et son âme s'agitait dans son corps pour tenter d'appeler à secours. Grell, qui était toujours collée contre lui, inconsciente des évènements liés à l'extérieur, jugeait au plus près des réactions de son cœur. Aussi, entendait-elle avec un ravissement croissant l'accélération du pouls du jeune homme, pensant naïvement que c'était son du.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous, Excellence ?

Le roi jeta un petit coup d'œil narquois à William et quand il vit l'extase sur le visage de sa fille, toujours collée contre la poitrine de celui-ci, il comprit ce qu'il devait se passer dans la tête du jeune menteur. Bien sur, il aimait par-dessus tout punir ceux qui avaient cru le berner et il su qu'il tenait là l'occasion idéale sans pour autant le blesser physiquement. Sans oublier qu'il adorait ses petits jeux de mots sous entendu… Il posa alors la question fatidique et tant redoutée par le jeune homme.

- Finnian, qui est donc le seigneur et maître de ces terres ?

Le jeune garçon échangea un regard avec les autres villageois avant de répondre prudemment au roi, les regards de ses compagnons braqué sur lui avec insistance.

- Le maitre se fait appeler le Marquis de Carabas mais nous ne l'avons pas encore vu car il a prit la succession que très récemment.

Le roi connaissait bien son messager et sentait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche rien que par l'attitude réservé du jeune homme, lui qui est habituellement si exubérant. Mais il ne montra rien de ses soupçons aux autres personnes présentes dans le véhicule. Avec un amusement non dissimulé, le roi fit un grand geste mélodramatique en direction du jeune imposteur avant de le présenter au jeune paysan.

- Eh bien, cela tombe plutôt bien, Finny. Je te présente ton nouveau maitre, Mr le Marquis de Carabas dont j'ignore encore le prénom…

Du fond du carrosse, la voix de William s'éleva pour répondre à la question sous entendue du roi.

- William, Excellence. Mon prénom est William.

Ce dernier se pencha ensuite à son tour vers la porte pour saluer le jeune garçon d'un hochement de tête agrémenter d'un léger sourire. La réaction de Finnian amusa et intrigua particulièrement le roi : celui-ci avait reculé instinctivement d'un pas en fixer son vis-à-vis avec un regard d'horreur avant de plonger dans une profonde révérence, rapidement imité par les autres paysans, devenus blancs comme des linges depuis la révélation du roi.

William frissonna en essayant d'imaginer ce que Ciel a bien pu leur dire sur son compte pour leur inspirer une telle terreur mais il ne pouvait démentir quoique ce soit sans courir le risque de faire tomber sa couverture : il était coincé. Il chercha alors une excuse valable pour le roi qui lui posera surement des questions à ce sujet mais ce n'était guère facile avec la princesse coller à lui dès que son attention était attirée ailleurs.

Le roi donna quelques instructions à Finnian pour les jours à venir et la calèche reprit sa route pour s'arrêter quelques mètres plus loin une nouvelle fois : le roi avait oublié d'ajouter quelque chose à l'adresse du garçon. William ne se douta de rien étant trop occupé à tenter de décoller la princesse de son bras et descendit pour rejoindre Finnian à pied. Il arriva tranquillement, seul, à leur hauteur et commença à questionner le jeune homme.

- Alors, Finny, dis-moi la vérité maintenant que nous sommes seuls. Il ne te sera rien fait, ni à toi, ni à tes compagnons… Qui est le véritable seigneur de ces terres et comment t'a-t-on convaincu de me mentir ?

Finnian tenta d'abord de tout nier, même s'il se trémoussait sur lui-même, mal à l'aise.

- On ne m'a rien dit, Majesté, le maitre est…

Le roi fronça les sourcils et refroidit sa voix qui se fit sèche.

- Je ne suis pas dupe, Finnian…

Le jeune homme sembla se rétrécir devant le regard du roi qui ajouta avec une menace flottant dans l'air.

- Ne me force pas à répéter ma question, jeune humain !

Finnian finit par craquer et dévoiler toue la vérité au roi.

- Un chat parlant est venu nous trouver et nous a demandé de dire que ce champ appartient à son maitre, le Marquis de Carabas. Nous lui avons répondu que cela n'était pas possible car notre maitre actuel est un ogre qui est tellement effrayant que jamais nous n'oserions agir ainsi dans son dos. Il nous a alors décrit son propre maitre, qui serait plus terrible encore que le notre. Il a ajouté que son maitre était en route pour débarrasser notre belle région du gourou de l'ogre. Le félin continua en précisant que si nous faisions ce qu'il nous demandait, son maitre sera surement plus clément avec nous et il lui parlerait de notre coopération pour nous rendre la vie plus facile. Nous n'avions pas d'autres choix, Sire.

Finnian leva un regard empli de larmes vers le roi alors que celui-ci retenait un éclat de rire en tenant d'imaginer son invité dans le rôle qui lui avait donné le jeune chat. Il devina que ce dernier avait sans doute agit de telle manière afin de se venger de son maitre et pour lui donner une petite leçon. Il toussota légèrement pour dissimuler un petit ricanement ironique en faveur de son protégé puis rassura son domestique sur ses propres attentions.

- Je voulais simplement confirmer mes soupçons. Avertit-en tes compagnons. Pour les autres, je ne sais rien et vous n'avez rien dit. Est-ce bien comprit ?

Finnian lui offrit un sourire ravi avant de hocher la tête avec entrain puis il parti avertir ses compagnons sans prendre son congé du roi. Celui-ci lui pardonna pour cette fois ce manque de respect évident puisque lui-même était émoustillé par le défit que lui présentait encore le jeune chat. Jamais il ne c'était autant diverti depuis ses nombreuses années de vie. Il se sentait revivre. Il fallait absolument qu'il obtienne ce chat…

Le roi regagna son fiacre en sifflotant joyeusement et il trouva à son arrivée un William échevelé avec une Grell en extase assisse sur ses genoux. Le roi ne s'intéressait guère à ce qu'il c'était produit en son absence mais il se sentait d'excellente humeur, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon pour le jeune favori de sa fille…

Le roi leva un sourcil et fit une remarque piquante sur leur comportement, attitude et position plus qu'évocatrice.

- Eh bien, on profite de mon absence pour perdre toute retenue, à ce que je vois !

William rougit violemment sous la remarque et le regard critique du roi et celui-ci vit l'espace d'un instant le sourire ravit que le chat aurait eut s'il avait assisté à la scène.

- Ce… ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, Sire… commença William, effrayé.

Le roi goutait avec délices la frayeur sous jacente du jeune homme et décida de l'enfoncer un peu plus encore.

- Les paroles ne sont que du vent, jeune homme. Ce que je vois, ce sont des faits.

William ne semblait plus savoir que dire et quoi faire, ce qui emplit le roi de satisfaction. Il allait achever le jeune homme quand sa fille, qui roucoulait jusqu'à présent dans le bonheur de leur présence à tous les deux, intervient dans la discussion.

- Serais-tu jaloux, père, de mon affection pour Willy ? Si tu veux, je veux bien me partager en deux et venir te rejoindre ce soir…

Le roi eut un air dégouté et son envi de taquiner le pseudo Marquis s'estompa net.

- Sans façon !

La princesse fit la moue tandis que son père s'installait dans le carrosse et que William se redonnait un aspect présentable. Le roi vit néanmoins que ce dernier évitait désormais son regard et cela fit apparaitre un petit sourire satisfait sur son visage alors que le voyage reprenait son cours.

Peu de temps après, ils arrivèrent dans un petit village non loin d'un château que le roi devina être celui de l'ogre. Il eut alors une petite pensée pour Ciel et se demanda ce que celui-ci pouvait bien faire. Son attention fut néanmoins vite attirée au dehors par un fait tout à fait insolite : l'absence complète de bruit. Le roi était en effet habitué au calme ronronnement des conversations, cris et autres bruits provenant des villages, qu'il traversait que le calme régnant en ces lieux lui semblait être étrange. Sa curiosité étant aiguisée, il fit arrêter sa voiture pour partir en quête de vie et de réponses. Il laissa néanmoins derrière lui les deux tourtereaux sous l'étroite surveillance des gardes, plus pour avoir la paix et la tranquillité que pour une véritable raison de sécurité.

Le roi traversa des rues vides où aucunes âmes n'avaient laissé sa chaleur. L'espace d'un instant, la colère le submergea et ses yeux s'enflammèrent : il ignorait jusqu'à l'existence de tels monstres dans son pays qu'il avait voulu si paisible et prospère. Ainsi, comme il le soupçonnait déjà, on ne lui disait pas tout ce qu'il se passait en son royaume. Il ignorait seulement que l'étendue de son ignorance était si importante. Il se jura de remettre ses informateurs au gout du jour dès son retour, ou de les changer, mais aussi de multiplier les visites clandestines au travers de son royaume pour y découvrir la vérité.

A la colère se succéda la terrible impuissance pour toutes ses vies perdues sans qu'il n'ait eut son mot à dire, sans qu'il ne puisse jouer son rôle de souverain. A présent, pour rétablir la justice, il faut qu'il découvre ce qu'il c'est véritablement passé pour agir ensuite en conséquence et, peut être, révéler sa véritable identité, au besoin… Il n'aimait pas qu'on se joue de lui-même si lui aimait jouer avec les autres. Il ne pouvait le tolérer.

Contrarié et en quête de preuves et de réponses, le roi pénétra dans la plus grande bâtisse de la ville et, au détour d'un couloir, il tomba nez à nez avec le maire du village. Celui-ci poussa un petit cri de surprise qui dissimula le soupir de soulagement du roi d'enfin découvrir une vie au milieu de tout ce silence. Si le roi ne connaissait pas l'homme, ce dernier, en revanche, reconnu le roi et se fendit en une révérence. Le roi le redressa vivement, impatient d'obtenir des réponses.

- Vieil homme, pourquoi ce village est-il vide ?

Il vit l'ombre de tristesse voilée le regard du vieux maire et en devina aisément la cause principale, puis l'homme se mit à lui parler en tentant de dissimuler son émotion.

- C'est temps de récoltes, Majesté, mes gens sont dans les champs.

Le roi savait que ce n'était qu'une demi-vérité et il comprit aussi que son jeune protégé avait du rencontrer le maire avant lui. L'histoire de vérifier sa théorie, il posa la question rhétorique.

- A qui appartiennent ces terres ?

Le vieil homme hésita une demi-seconde avant de répondre fermement.

- Au Marquis de Carabas, Messire.

Le roi se retient de hocher la tête pendant qu'il analysait la manière avec laquelle il parviendrait à ses fins avec cet homme. Cela serait plus ardue car il avait avec lui la sagesse du à son âge. Non, le roi sentait qu'il ne devait pas s'éloigner du sujet sensible : le maitre cruel de ces terres…

- Eh bien, ce maitre ne me semble pas idéal pour votre village qui semble si triste et malheureux…

Le roi vit le maire accuser le coup sans rien dire ou montrer mais il sut qu'il était sur la bonne voie. Le maire répondit prudemment mais à voix basse.

- Le maitre est très occupé à la reconstruction, Messire, il a besoin de tout le monde.

Le roi leva un sourcil, comme s'il se posait véritablement la question, et souleva un problème épineux.

- N'êtes-vous pas utile vous-même ? Vous me semblez pourtant en bonne condition physique…

Comme prévu, le maire se redressa quelque peu, la fierté blessée avant d'affirmer fortement.

- Je suis aussi utile que tous les autres : j'instruis les enfants !

Le roi retient un sourire triomphant de chat qui a attrapé une souris, et referma son piège.

- Des enfants ? Je n'en ais vu aucun en venant ici, pourtant…

Le maire pâlit à vu d'œil en comprenant qu'il c'était trahi lui-même. Le roi décida alors de terminer le jeu en abaissant enfin ses cartes.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas le Marquis de Carabas votre maitre, je sais aussi que c'est un jeune chat du nom de Ciel qui vous a incité à me mentir. Vous avez voulu le protéger et protéger la vie des habitants survivants de ce village. Pour ces raisons, vous ne serez pas punis. Je veux simplement savoir la vérité pour pouvoir faire justice.

Le regard du roi se fit dangereux et menaçant si bien que le maire frissonna de peur.

- Je ne peux permettre que de telles choses soient faites en mon royaume. J'ignorais les malheurs de votre village et vous en serez dédommagé même si cela ne vaut pas des vies. Racontez-moi tout, l'histoire de votre vie…

Quelques heures plus tard, le roi regagna son carrosse, la mine sombre : la situation était pire qu'il ne le croyait… Il ne remercierait jamais assez Ciel de lui avoir faire mettre le doigt sur ce problème. Jamais, et il comptait bien l'en remercier d'une quelconque manière…

Ils continuèrent leur chemin en marchant derrière les pas de Ciel, qui n'était passé par là que peu de temps auparavant. Ils arrivèrent donc très vite à l'orée du cimetière. William s'éloigna de la fenêtre à cette vision et Grell en profita pour se serrer de nouveau contre lui sous le prétexte de la frayeur. Le roi, quant à lui, ignorait majestueusement les deux amoureux pour se plonger une nouvelle fois dans ses souvenirs. La scène qui se jouait en ce moment même lui rappelait étrangement celle qui c'était déroulée voilà des siècles à présent, à l'époque où il n'était pas encore roi mais où cela ne saurait tarder. Il avait pénétré dans un cimetière semblable à celui-ci et fut arrêté par un individu étrange qui semblait être le gardien de ces lieux. Pour pouvoir passer et obtenir les informations dont il avait eut besoin, il avait du raconter une blague à l'être. Il se souvient encore à quel point les tombes avaient tremblées comme si les morts eux-mêmes c'étaient éveillés pour rire de cœur avec le mystérieux croque mort. Des suites de cette manœuvre, il était devenu roi et avait gardé auprès de lui l'individu, qui avait lui aussi une longévité incroyable, comme espion et informateur.

Cette vague de souvenirs étira un sourire sur les lèvres du roi qui fit arrêter sa voiture et descendit pour aller à la rencontre de celui qu'il devinait être présent. Le roi se trompait que très rarement et cette fois-ci ne faisait pas exception : il sentit la chaleur effacée et l'aura particulière du croque mort s'approcher de lui avant de l'avoir dans son champ de vision.

- Huhuhu… Mais j'ai de la visite aujourd'hui… Que puis-je faire pour son altesse, aujourd'hui ? Lui faire essayer mon dernier modèle de cercueil-lit peut être ?

Le roi sourit finement à l'humour si particulier de l'être en face de lui : en quelques siècles, il avait eut le temps nécessaire pour s'en accommoder. Le roi connaissait aussi l'extraordinaire intelligence de son vis-à-vis et n'envisagea même pas une seconde de le duper : dans ce cas là, il n'obtiendrait jamais ce qu'il souhaitait. Il joua alors carte sur table.

- Undertaker, je voudrais des informations.

- Hihihi, de quelles informations avez-vous besoin, aujourd'hui, votre Grandeur ? Savoir le nombre de tombes que je garde ? Ou peut être à qui appartiennent ses terres et qu'elle est leur histoire ?

N'importe qui aurait été étonné de la perspicacité de ce homme, si l'on pouvait dire, mais pas le roi.

- En effet.

Undertaker pencha la tête sur le côté pour continuer à regarder le roi sans répondre puis il annonça.

- Dans ce cas, vous allez devoir payer. Huhuhu. Depuis votre dernière blague, on m'a fait rire… Vous devez donc compléter maintenant. Hihihi.

Le roi prit un faux air ennuyé et commenta.

- Il me semble que je n'ai pas le choix…

- Héhéhé… Non !

Le roi soupira, chercha quelque peu dans sa mémoire avant de reprendre.

- Bien, je vais donc te raconter comment l'enfer a été créé.

Undertaker s'approcha alors d'une pierre tombale, tapota un peu la mousse éparpillée dessus puis s'y assis. Il montra alors au roi la tombe voisine en proposant.

- Un siège, votre Royauté ?

Le roi regarda d'un œil critique le pseudo-siège puis dénonça la proposition du croque mort.

- Sans façon.

- Hihihi.

Le roi commença alors à raconter son histoire.

- A l'origine, l'enfer n'était pas le lieu dépravé qu'il est aujourd'hui. Il ne s'appelait même pas l'enfer mais la Gloire de Dieu.

Un grand sourire étira les lèvres d'Undertaker qui sentait qu'il allait adorer l'histoire pendant que le roi poursuivait dans sa lancée.

- Cet endroit était une taverne où l'on ne buvait pas d'alcool, tout au moins au début, mais où l'on chantait, dansait et faisait la fête. Les anges s'y retrouvaient pour fêter les occasions particulières comme la naissance du monde, la création de la race humaine… Ce jour là, ils fêtaient le retour du fils de Dieu parmi eux en organisant une soirée déguisée. Dieu voulut se mêler à eux, lui aussi, et se déguisa : il mit une longue tunique rouge, se teint les cheveux en noir et porta des lentilles de couleur rouge. Il agrémenta le tout d'accessoires trouvés un peu partout dans son bureau : un trident offert par Poséidon le jour où il créa la vie sous marine, une paire de corne offerte par Pan pour avoir créer les faunes à son image, des ailes pour pouvoir se déplacer selon l'idée de Dédale et une queue fine au bout fourchue d'il ne savait plus où.

Undertaker imagina le tout et se mit à ricaner quand il comprit où voulait en venir le roi. Celui-ci, imperturbable si on oublie son léger sourie sarcastique, continuait son histoire.

- Ne sachant pas bien où était cette taverne, il dut passer par la terre pour la rejoindre. Il pensait être alors seul là où arriva mais un homme le vit et s'écria dans une langue inconnue : « Satan ! » Cela voulait dire « Que me veux-tu ! » mais Dieu ne le comprit pas et repartit en direction de la taverne dans un éclair. Alors qu'il trouva enfin son chemin et arriva à destination, il raconta son aventure aux anges qui se mirent à rire de bon cœur : Dieu ne sortait pas assez souvent de son antre.

Pendant le récit, Undertaker avait roulé par terre et se tenait à présent le ventre tellement il riait. Le roi, sans pitié, termina ainsi son histoire, très satisfait du résultat.

- Dieu fut tellement vexé par ce qu'il lui était arrivé qu'il renomma la taverne Enfer pour que son nom n'ait plus une connotation ironique. Petit à petit, ses fréquentations diminuèrent et ceux qui y allaient encore virent leur cœur se noircir et leur méchanceté se décupler. L'alcool et le vice se mirent bientôt à couler à flot. On dit que « l'Enfer » est dominé par le Diable simplement parce qu'il s'agissait là du nom du tavernier et le nom de « Satan » perdit son histoire originelle pour devenir celle de maintenant, rattaché à « l'Enfer ». Fin de l'histoire.

Undertaker riait tellement que les larmes roulaient le long de ses joues et que la bave s'écoulait de sa bouche. Il rait tant que les tombes tremblèrent sous l'onde de choc, comme dans les souvenirs du roi. Celui-ci du attendre que le croque mort se calme car il savait d'expérience qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de lui dans cet état. Heureusement pour eux deux, sa longue existence lui avait appris quelque chose de fondamental : la patience.

Pendant ce temps là, Ciel était entré dans le château. La lourde porte en chêne enluminé, et qu'il avait eut tant de mal à ouvrir, se referma derrière lui mais il n'y prit pas vraiment attention, subjugué qu'il était par la magnificence sobre de ces lieux. Il devait bien avouer que si le terrible maitre de maison soit-il, il avait un incontestable bon gout. Ce qui n'était pas pour le mettre de bonne humeur, bien au contraire, il n'en devint que plus ronchon encore.

Ciel quitta rapidement le vestibule : il n'avait pas de temps à perdre car il ignorait combien de temps il avait d'avance sur le roi. Il se devait de terminer au plus vite sa mission, il aurait tout le temps qu'il faudra ensuite pour admirer les lieux. Il traversa alors plusieurs couloirs vides et il se demanda comment le château pouvait bien être si étincelant si le maitre en avait mangé tous les serviteurs. Il haussa les épaules puis se secoua pour se remettre sa mission en tête : cet endroit enchanteur la lui avait faite quasiment oublier… Il devait trouver au plus vite l'ogre car ces lieux possédaient en eux même une influence dangereuse et Ciel les soupçonna d'être l'une des armes de l'ogre pour faire tomber les personnes dans ses filets.

Cette prise de conscience fut comme la levée d'un sortilège lui voilant la vue et Ciel vit des choses qu'il ne voyait pas auparavant : ici et là, de la poussière laissait voir de nombreuses traces de pas sur le sol dont certaines allaient dans les deux sens, ce qui le rassura quelque peu. De loin, il vit même passer une petite troupe de domestiques et il se cacha dans un coin le temps de leur passage : même si c'étaient de simples humains, il ne pouvait courir le risque de se faire repérer avant d'avoir exécuté sa mission. Ciel observa pendant un instant leur évolution et remarqua qu'ils évitaient soigneusement une pièce qu'il devina être celle qui se trouvait entre lui et son ennemi. Il prit son courage à deux mains, inspira longuement et se dirigea vers elle en faisant semblant d'être toujours sous l'envoutement.

La pièce était lugubre et Ciel fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas manifesté son trouble et son dégout : l'ogre était dissimulé dans l'ombre mais Ciel le soupçonnait assis sur une sorte de trône. A ses pieds jonchés un nombre incalculable d'ossements en tout genre. Ciel déglutit discrètement et en silence puis longea la table qui le séparait encore du monstre dissimulé dans l'ombre.

Le plus grand choc fut pour Ciel lorsque l'apparence de l'ogre lui apparut en pleine lumière : ce n'était pas un gros bonhomme tout vert avec des pustules partout et des dents gâtées. Non, il s'agissait d'un jeune homme d'environ une trentaine d'années, portant des lunettes derrière lequel des yeux dorés brillaient de cruauté. Il portait des cheveux noirs de jais très bien peignés et un costume sans un pli de travers, laissant deviner à quel point son corps était svelte. Ciel aurait douté qu'il soit véritablement l'ogre si celui-ci n'avait pas tenu entre ses mains un os qui avait tout d'humain. Ciel frissonna alors en comprenant qu'il s'agissait là de l'un de ses fameux pouvoirs de l'ogre. Comment pourrait-il gagner contre un tel adversaire ?

Le roi arriva devant le château et fit ouvrir la grande porte par ses domestiques. Une surprise l'y attendit : deux rangées de serviteurs au garde à vous avec un Ciel affrété pour l'occasion, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

- Bienvenu votre altesse dans le manoir du Marquis de Carabas.

Le roi comprit que Ciel avait réussi l'exploit de vaincre l'ogre résidant en ces lieux. Il sourit en se disant qu'une fois encore, le jeune chat avait agit avant lui dans un sujet l'intéressant de près. Il se jura de demander un jour au jeune félin comment il avait procédé mais pour le moment il devait faire comme s'il ne savait rien… et permettre à sa fille d'épouser l'homme qui était véritablement devenu le Marquis de Carabas.

Les festivités furent grandioses et perdurèrent longuement : plus qu'un mariage, c'était la liberté qui se fêtait. Le roi patienta un an que le couple soit installé pour venir faire sa requête un beau matin d'automne. William était sorti et il trouva sa fille seule à la maison, Ciel étant endormi dans la grange loin de l'agitation de la maisonnée créée par la jeune maitresse. Quelle ne fut pas la joie de Grell de voir son père qu'elle pensait qu'il l'avait oublié.

- Père, tu viens enfin me rendre visite !

Le roi vit que sa fille respirait le bonheur et il en fut amplement satisfait : elle ne risquait pas de revenir lui pourrir la vie.

- En fait, je viens pour te demander quelque chose, Grell. Commença-t-il prudemment.

Comme prévu, Grell s'enflamma bien vite, ses noces ne l'ayant pas changée.

- Tu veux que je revienne pour te faire un enfant ?

Le roi soupira puis décida d'ignorer la réplique de sa fille. Heureusement, selon ses plans cela serait la dernière fois qu'il la verrait.

- Je veux que tu me donnes Ciel.

Grell grimaça un instant : ce n'était pas ce qu'elle espérait et l'idée ne lui plaisait pas non plus. Elle resta un instant à peser le pour et le contre puis elle finit par rendre les armes : son père avait toujours réussi à obtenir ce qu'il voulait d'elle…

- D'accord. De toute manière, je ne pouvais plus supporter de le voir chaque jour sans avoir le droit de le torturer : je ne voulais pas que tu sois en colère contre moi ! Prend le donc, je ne le verrais plus ainsi !

Le roi sourit avec joie à sa fille qui resta sous le choc : c'était la première, et la dernière, fois que le roi la regardait et lui souriait avec tant de tendresse…

Le roi disparut de la vie de William et de Grell en même temps que Ciel ce jour là. Celui-ci avait désormais un statut des plus avantageux : chat royal à la solde du roi usant de sa redoutable intelligence au service de celui-ci. En échange, il mangeait ce qu'il voulait, dormait dans la chambre du roi et avait son cousin attitré sur le petit trône auprès du roi. Tout ce dont pouvait rêver un chat et même plus encore…

Ce n'est que quelques années plus tard que le roi satisfit enfin sa curiosité sur ce qui c'était passé ce fameux jour : Ciel reposait alors sur ses genoux en ronronnant tandis qu'il le caressait lorsqu'il posa enfin la question.

- Ciel, comment as-tu vaincu l'ogre ?

Ciel savait que le roi avait tout compris aussi ne fut-il pas surpris de la question, seulement du temps que le roi avait mis à la lui poser. Il y répondit tout de même volontiers.

_*** Flashback ***_

_- Tient, mais voici un jeune chat intrépide. Commenta l'ogre en voyant Ciel approcher._

_- Qui êtes-vous, Messire ? fit innocemment Ciel pour endormir la méfiance de l'ogre._

_ Le rire de ce dernier fit s'écrouler un ou deux os d'une pile se trouvant adossée à son trône._

_- Je suis le maitre de ces lieux mais tu peux m'appeler Claude. C'est toi, n'est-ce pas, qui a dénoncé mon ami Alois et son complice Lau ?_

_ Ciel se figea d'horreur tandis qu'un sourire malsain étirait les lèvres de son ennemi : il était cuit !_

_- Voyons voir ce que tu as dans les tripes, petite boule de poil, avant que je ne fasse qu'une bouchée de toi. _

_ Perdu pour perdu, Ciel mit en œuvre son plan désespéré._

_- Il parait que vous savez vous transformez, Messire Claude ?_

_ L'ogre ricana, pensant avoir nettement le dessus, ce qui n'était pas loin de la vérité…_

_- On dit vrai : je sais me transformer en toute sorte de chose, animée ou non._

_ L'air intéressé mais dubitatif, Ciel continua._

_- Cela n'est pas possible : vous ne pouvez pas devenir un éléphant puis une armoire comme ça !_

_ Claude réfléchis un instant pour tenter d'entrevoir un quelconque piège mais, n'en trouvant pas, il s'exclama._

_- Vois par toi-même…_

_ Et il s'exécuta sous l'œil d'un Ciel ébahi. Ayant repris sa forme originelle, il poursuivit._

_- Vois-tu ?_

_ Ciel, dont le plan se déroulait à merveille jusqu'à présent, en exécuta la seconde partie._

_- Certes, de gros objets et animaux mais des petits comme passer d'une souris à un gâteau, par exemple, cela est impossible !_

_ Claude ricana de plus bel et regarda le jeune chat avec mépris._

_- Tu crois vraiment que je tomberais dans ton piège ? Tu es un chat : je ne deviendrais pas une souris pour que tu puisses me manger… Un chat ne mange pas de gâteau…_

_ Il se transforma donc en religieuse au chocolat. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que Ciel était un chat spécial qui raffolait des pâtisseries de ce genre… surtout de celles au chocolat… Il n'en fit qu'une bouchée…_

_*** Fin du Flashback ***_

Maintenant, n'oubliez pas que je suis simplement une conteuse... Croyez ou pas en mon histoire, c'est votre problème quand à savoir si j'ai dit que la vérité sans broder... je vous laisse deviner...**_  
><em>**

FIN

Une petite review... ?

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite de mon interlude ^^ Bisous à tous et bonne fin de soirée ^^


	32. 5ème Interlude

Chalut à tous ^^ Comme promis, voici la suite de mon Interlude... qui comptera encore une partie après le prochain acte ^^ J'espère que cette suite vous plaira. Elle lèvera des mystères et en ajoutera... Hihihi ^^ Je vous embrasse tous et vous souhaite à bientôt pour le début de l'Acte VI intitulé... vous le saurez à la fin de ce chapitre pour ne pas révéler ce qu'il va s'y passer ^^ A très bientôt mes petites conteuses et petits conteurs préférés

BloodyNeko-Chan: Courage pour ton bac: je penserais très fort à toi pour que tu le réussisses! Ce serait bien s'il existait un moyen de supprimer sans avoir affaire à la police... Je viens de me rappeler que je t'avais déjà répondu... -_-" mais bon un petit mot ne fais pas de mal, n'est-ce pas ? Voici donc la suite ^^ Avec un gros bisous.

Celeste31: En fait cela faisait un mois pour cause de partiels mais comme tu le vois je suis bel et bien de retour ^^ Je devrais moi aussi faire un truc où Claude perd ses lunettes... pour de nouveau le ridiculiser... Nyark ! Le célèbre ho ho ho n'est dit que sous sa forme réduite... c'est pour cela ^^ Je te raconte même pas les sueurs froides des autres acteurs quand Undy est dans les parages... ^^ Il est traumatisant ce type ! Nyark! Sebastian connait Finny de la scène 1 à la naissance de Grell. Mais qui ne voudrait pas enfoncé William pour qu'il tire une tête célèbre ? Et puis, il ne faut pas oublier que Sebastian est empereur en la matière ^^ Grell c'est montré utile pour une fois... mais une fois n'est pas coutume ^^ L'idée pour faire rire Undy est venue comme ça mais moi aussi ce mystère là me fait grogner ! Claude avec des cornes... c'est une idée très intéressante... Nyark ^^ Mais oui, c'est le pur bonheur pour Sebastian, t'imagine pas à quel point. ^^ Je précise: il sourit tendrement à Grell parce qu'elle lui donne Ciel, c'est tout ! J'y ais pensé pour Ciel qui tombe sur les fesses mais je me suis dit qu'il y étais déjà préparé donc non ^^ Mais cela aurait été drôle, en effet ^^ Je n'ai pas précisé que Ciel à du se rincer la bouche et se laver les dents pendant un mois après avoir mangé la religieuse en chocolat nommé Claudo ^^ Bisous et bonne lecture ^^

Bocchan-chan: Mes exams se sont bien passés, maintenant il faut voir le résultat car parfois il est très décevant... IL ne c'est , en réalité, rien passé de tendancieux: William a seulement voulu résister à Grell... C'est tout... pour échouer lamentablement soit dit en passant ^^ Grell a toujours eut des principes décalés... Je suis ravie que ma petite tirade de Undy t'es plu, ainsi que ma petite histoire que je trouvais très sympa aussi ^^ Je crois aussi que le roi à une santé olympienne ! Je crois que cette fois-ci, c'ets pas plus mal que l'ambiance soit cassée ^^ En effet, les deux seront, enfin tranquille ! Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les religieuses en chocolat ^^ C'est amusant les similitudes... Je suis ravie que ma fin t'es plu ^^ Bisous et bonne lecture. A la semaine prochaine ^^

5ème Interlude: Les fantômes du passé

_Yumi se tut un instant puis son sourire diminua, elle demanda alors à Sebastian :_

_- Cela fait un moment que l'on n'a pas parlé seul à seul…_

_- En effet…_

_- Que deviens-tu donc, père ?_

Le lendemain matin, Sebastian réveilla Ciel avec le soleil, comme à son habitude, ce qui faisait enrager le jeune comte de bientôt quatorze ans. Le jeune homme avait mal dormi cette nuit là, tourmenté par les souvenirs de cette sombre journée. De plus, il savait que cette fois, son Diable de majordome ne viendrait pas le consoler puisqu'il l'avait envoyé en mission. Mais, il était fier et jamais il n'avouerait à ce dernier à quel point son absence c'était démarquée. Le jeune homme coupa net dans l'œuf la moindre remarque critique que pourrait lui faire son majordome en se renseignant sur le sujet les intéressants.

- Alors, Sebastian, as-tu récolté des informations cette nuit ?

Le majordome termina de l'habiller et se redressa avant de commencer à répondre.

- On peut dire que j'ai fait une trouvaille intéressante, jeune maitre, et…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase qu'un doux toc-toc fit vibrer la vitre de la fenêtre. Sebastian esquissa un petit sourire ironique avant de commenter pour lui-même en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre.

- Il semblerait que nous soyons deux à avoir pu s'adapter au temps des humains.

Ciel regarda de manière outragée son majordome qui l'abandonnait pour s'occuper d'un intrus. Il allait ordonner à Sebastian d'ignorer l'individu et de venir lui servir son petit déjeuner lorsque celui-ci ouvrit la fenêtre. Toute pensée venimeuse s'échappa alors de l'esprit de Ciel lorsqu'il découvrit le visiteur. Ou, pour être exacte, la visiteuse. En effet, une jeune femme venait de bondir souplement du rebord du balcon pour atterrir au côté de notre majordome qui, amusé par la démonstration, sourit de plus bel.

La jeune femme était très grande, bien que plus petite que Sebastian de quelques centimètres, et portait de longs cheveux noirs tenus en chignon dont elle enleva la baguette en rose blanche pour libérer sa chevelure lui arrivant jusqu'à la taille. Sa peau était blanche d'albâtre et ses yeux d'un bleu limpide étourdissant derrière une barrière d'élégantes lunettes qu'elle retira à leur tour. Elle portait une chemise blanche entrouverte sur le devant et une robe noire à une seule bretelle sur laquelle était accrochée une broche en or en forme de plume. Une dentelle blanche dépassait de sa robe pour rencontrer une paire de bas noirs qui disparaissait dans des bottes hautes à talons de la même couleur. Une cape noire était nonchalamment posée sur ses épaules et une faux noire se tenait dans sa main droite. Mais, plus que tout, c'est le sourire miroir de celui de son majordome qui fit frissonner Ciel. La femme, que Ciel devinait être une shinigamie, ne remarqua pas tout de suite sa présence, ce » qui, pour une fois, ne le dérangeait guère. Non, son regard était tourné vers Sebastian qui commenta ironiquement.

- Yumi, on dirait que tu t'es accoutumée aux coutumes des humains.

Yumi rit d'un rire cristallin avant de rétorquer du tac au tac, comme si cela était un petit jeu entre elle et Sebastian.

- Pas autant que toi apparemment, père !

Ciel oublia de respirer tellement il était interloqué par la nouvelle. Pendant ce temps, Yumi balaya la pièce du regard et celui-ci se posa sur Ciel. Elle eut un léger ricanement puis s'approcha de lui.

- Voici donc le fameux maître qui t'a fait sortir de ta tanière, père…

Ciel retrouva à ce moment là toute sa superbe en l'entendant le descendre ainsi et il la fusilla du regard sous l'œil très amusé de son serviteur.

- Je suis Ciel Phantomhive, Milady, le comte Ciel de Phantomhive !

Soudain, alors que leurs regards se croisaient pour s'affronter, le sourire de Yumi disparut et elle blanchit. Elle regarda alors tour à tour son père puis Ciel pour retourner son attention vers son père avant de balbutier.

- Tu… Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas, père ? C'est pour ça que tu… ?

Un grondement de tonnerre résonna dans le ciel si bleu et Yumi leva les yeux aux cieux comme si l'on lui transmettait quelque message. Elle hocha ensuite la tête, comme à regret puis observa Ciel avec beaucoup de curiosité.

Ciel et Sebastian ne comprirent rien mais, de toute évidence, ils n'en sauraient pas d'avantage sur le sujet. Ils abordèrent donc le sujet qui les intéressait : à savoir, le cri de cette nuit. Sebastian reprit donc là où il s'en était arrêté.

- …et j'ai croisé Yumi sur les lieux du crime. Elle pourrait nous être d'un appuie non négligeable pour l'avancée de notre enquête, jeune maitre.

Le jeune femme, ne lâchant toujours pas Ciel de son regard acéré, poursuivit.

- Je n'aime pas lorsqu'on se mêle de mes affaires, Comte. Mais, mon père m'a assuré que je ne parviendrais pas à vous convaincre de l'oublier.

Yumi prit une pause et ajouta, d'une voix plus basse et menaçante.

- D'ordinaire, de tels opportuns, je les supprime…

Elle laissa la menace planer suffisamment jusqu'à ce que Sebastian lui lance un regard d'avertissement, puis elle reprit, plus légèrement mais sérieuse tout de même.

- Mais, dans ce cas précis, je vais faire une exception. De toute évidence, mon père ne me laisserait pas agir à ma façon avec vous…

Sebastian agrémenta sa remarque d'un vif hochement de tête.

- … et il se pourrait bien que notre… collaboration me soit aussi profitable…

Yumi leur expliqua alors que des archives des shinigamis avaient disparues mais ils ignoraient encore qui en était responsable et dans quel but. Avec un succès de colère, elle expliqua que celui qu'elle avait filé avait remarqué sa présence et donc que sa couverture était tombée. Elle avait donc besoin d'une personne insoupçonnable mais ayant intérêt à l'affaire pour être ses yeux et ses oreilles. C'est là que Ciel entrait en piste. Elle lui donnerait les informations nécessaires et le laisserait poursuivre seul son enquête à condition qu'il la prévienne pour qu'elle fasse justice. Cela alla très bien à Ciel qui n'avait aucune envie d'impliquer Sir Randall dans l'arrestation du coupable. Les derniers détails furent réglés et Yumi repartit comme elle était venue.

Sebastian alla réchauffer le petit déjeuner de Ciel et lorsqu'il fut de retour, il trouva le jeune garçon face à la fenêtre. Le domestique ne s'en formalisa pas : c'est souvent qu'il trouvait Ciel médité ainsi. Il disposa le tout puis annonça à son jeune maitre que tout était prêt. Ciel ne répondit pas. Sebastian leva un sourcil étonné puis se rapprocha du jeune homme qui brisa son élan d'une voix sèche où perçait la colère.

- Ne m'approche pas !

Ciel se tourna alors vers lui et Sebastian put voir cette colère suivi d'un autre sentiment briller dans le regard de Ciel. Celui-ci reprit amèrement.

- Tu n'es qu'un menteur !

Sebastian fut surpris par l'accusation de son jeune maitre mais, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit, Ciel reprit.

- Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu avais une fille !

Sebastian sourit avec ironie alors que la compréhension se faisait dans son esprit.

- Vous ne me l'aviez jamais demandé jeune maitre !

Ciel ignora sa réponse et poursuivit.

- Et sa mère ?

Le sourire de Sebastian s'agrandit alors qu'il répondait.

- Un archange que j'ai séduit… Je ne sais pas ce que Dieu en a fait depuis…

Un grondement résonna de nouveau à l'extérieur mais cela n'avait pas d'importance pour les deux hommes. D'une voix douce, envoutante, Sebastian osa demander le fond de sa pensée.

- Etes-vous jaloux, Bocchan ?

- Ne raconte pas d'inepties voyons ! répliqua un peu trop vite Ciel en se tournant de nouveau vers la fenêtre.

Le sourire satisfait de Sebastian s'agrandit et il s'approcha sans un bruit de Ciel pour lui souffler dans l'oreille de manière sensuelle.

- Vous savez bien que vous pouvez tout me demander, monsieur. Je me dois d'accéder à tous vos désirs…

Sebastian sentit le trouble de Ciel et vit ses joues se colorer d'une ravissante teinte carmin sous le double sens de ses propos. Ce dernier se retourna alors, prêt à lui jeter au visage tout son venin mais il fut couper dans son élan par un baiser passionné de son majordome. Ciel oublia instantanément toute sa colère et y répondit instinctivement. Ce fut Sebastian qui rompit le baisé pour avancer avec un brin de moquerie dans la voix.

- Vous feriez mieux de prendre votre petit déjeuner avant qu'il ne refroidisse de nouveau, Bocchan.

Trop perturbé par les derniers évènements, Ciel obtempéra sans rien dire. Sebastian en profita alors pour pousser sa chance en ajoutant, juste avant de quitter la pièce.

- Quoique vous disiez, Monsieur, vous étiez bel et bien jaloux.

La porte se referma alors sur une petite cuillère volante alors qu'un rire provenant du majordome résonna dans le couloir.

Cet après midi là, Ciel poursuivit son enquête par l'étape incontournable dans la boutique la plus lugubre de Londres : celle d'Undertaker. Le jeune Comte n'était pas très enchanté d'aller rendre visite au croquemort, surtout après qu'il ait assisté à l'humour décalé de celui-ci dans chacune des pièces qu'il avait du jouer pour la Reine. Mais, et il devait bien rendre ça au croquemort, chacune des informations obtenues de ce derniers lui avaient été d'une grande aide pour résoudre les autres affaires. Apparemment, Sebastian n'était pas très enchanté non plus à en juger par sa réticence à entrer dans la boutique. Ciel n'osa cependant rien dire de peur que son majordome ne lui fasse encore quelque coup fourré. En effet, depuis l'épisode du matin même, Ciel n'avait pas eut le courage de provoquer son majordome, n'étant pas sur lui-même de ses propres réactions. C'est donc dans cet état d'esprit qu'ils pénétrèrent le magasin.

Comme à son habitude, celui-ci était sombre, humide et silencieux. Il n'y avait pas une trace de son propriétaire mais, la boutique étant ouverte, il était sur qu'il soit présent. Ciel s'annonça alors courageusement.

- Undertaker, j'ai des questions à te poser.

- Hihihi

Ciel sur alors avec certitude que le vieux Shinigami était dans les parages. La question était de savoir où. Le jeune garçon regarda avec insistance son majordome, qui se courba avec un petit sourire avant d'aller ouvrir un à un les différents cercueils du commerce tandis que lui restait bien sagement dans l'entrée.

- Hihihi

Sebastian avait ouvert une bonne dizaine de sarcophages modernes avant qu'un grand craquement sonore ne résonne au dessus de leur tête. D'un seul mouvement, Ciel et Sebastian levèrent la tête pour assister à la chute d'un couvercle de cercueil, du propriétaire de l'échoppe puis du reste du cercueil. Ciel et Sebastian étant assez éloigné du centre de la pièce, furent épargnés par le dangereux objet. Lorsque le bruit et la poussière retombèrent, un rire s'éleva du tas de bois, de plumes et de vis. Le rire si familier du croquemort.

- Huhuhu hihihi

Cela dura plusieurs minutes avant qu'un silence total ne retombe dans la pièce. Sebastian et Ciel échangèrent un regard puis le jeune Comte désigna le tas d'ordure à son serviteur qui alla soulever quelques planches avant de demander à la forme inerte étalée sur le sol.

- Undertaker, êtes vous mort ?

La question eut pour effet de déclencher une nouvelle vague de fou rire chez le shinigami qui roula loin des décombres du cercueil sous le regard consterné de ses deux clients. Ceux-ci durent prendre leur mal en patience jusqu'à ce que leur informateur soit disposé à répondre à leurs questions. C'est fou le temps qu'ils pouvaient perdre dans cette boutique pour quelques précieuses indications…

Lorsque Undertaker fut fin rétablit, Ciel put commencer son interrogatoire, ignorant délibérément ce qu'il venait de se produire pour obtenir le plus vite possible ce qu'il voulait pour pouvoir fuir de cet endroit.

- Undertaker, j'ai des questions à te poser.

Le croquemort regarda Ciel comme s'il prenait les dimensions pour un futur cercueil, ce dont Ciel avait prit l'habitude, puis il se décida enfin à répondre.

- Vas-y, Comte, tu as déjà payé mon fou rire pour cette fois-ci… Je suppose que cela à un rapport avec ce qui se passe à Londres le soir, ces derniers temps.

Ciel, habitué à la perspicacité hors du commun du croquemort, hocha la tête sans mot dire. Le shinigami poursuivit alors gaiement son monologue morbide.

- Les clients de ces derniers jours pourraient être considérés comme « normaux » à vos yeux, Comte, même s'ils ne me donnent pas autant de travail que je le souhaiterais. Vous savez, c'est beaucoup plus intéressant et amusant de s'occuper d'un assassinat, d'un brulé, d'un noyé…

Ciel préféra intervenir avant que son informateur ne se lance dans les détails sordides qui ne l'intéressaient pas, bien au contraire.

- Undertaker, est-ce là tout ce que tu as à me dire ?

Le shinigami regarda Ciel comme s'il venait de se rappeler de sa présence puis reprit son laïus là où il avait commencé à déraper.

- Dans les conditions habituelles, Comte, ces morts seraient passés inaperçus pour quelqu'un comme vous. Or, avec les évènements actuels et le nombre croissant de morts de cette manière, sachant que j'ai vérifié ma théorie par des expériences qui se sont révélées concluantes et…

- Viens-en au but, Undertaker ! le coupa Ciel, qui commençait à s'impatienter.

Undertaker offrit à Ciel un sourire tordu avant de s'exclamer, comme au comble de la joie.

- Mes patients sont tous morts d'un arrêt cardiaque du à la peur et tous les jours j'en ais de nouveaux dans le même état.

A peine avait-il eut l'information désirée que le cerveau de Ciel se mit à fonctionner à toute vitesse. La personne qui volait les Shinigamis tuait les habitants de Londres par la frayeur. Cette histoire devenait de plus en plus compliquée au fur et à mesure que Ciel rassemblait des preuves… Il sentait qu'un élément majeur lui échappait encore mais il ne savait pas quoi.

Ciel sortit de la boutique accompagné de son majordome après avoir saluer le croquemort occupé à revisser un cercueil à son plafond. Il donna alors ses ordres à Sebastian, souhaitant mettre à jour toute cette affaire au plus vite.

- Va faire ton rapport à ta fille puis rejoins-moi pour me donner sa réponse. Je vais de mon côté interroger les familles des victimes : elles m'en diront peut être plus qu'à Scotland Yard.

Un mince sourire amusé étira les lèvres des deux hommes à cette pensée puis le plus grand des deux se courba devant le plus jeune.

- J'y vais de ce pas, My Lord.

Sebastian disparut quelques instants plus tard dans le coin de la rue laissant Ciel seul. Le jeune Comte évita d'y penser et sortit de sa poche de veste le papier où Sebastian avait récapitulé par ordre d'arrivé, le nom des victimes. Il se mit alors en marche, ne sentant ni ne voyant l'ombre qui le suivait de loin avec un grand sourire mauvais.

Ciel se rendit tout d'abord dans un quartier pauvre de Londres et vient frapper à la porte d'une petite maison délabrée qui était plus petite que ses propres écuries. Une jeune femme pâle et effrayée vient lui ouvrir. Ciel, sentant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien d'elle dans son état actuel, sortit son arme le plus dangereuse : son sourire enfantin.

- Mademoiselle, je cherche monsieur Clémens. Mon père m'a dit qu'il avait quelque chose à lui remettre.

La jeune femme, attendrit par le visage inoffensif de Ciel, le fit entrer chez elle avant de lui expliquer, les larmes aux yeux.

- Jeune garçon, mon père est… parti.

Ciel se retint d'être sarcastique : il avait besoin d'informations alors il se contiendrait. Il se défoulera seulement plus tard dans ses joutes verbales avec Sebastian quand celui-ci reviendrait…

- Où ?

Son hôtesse se tritura les mains de mal aise avant de répondre, en cherchant des mots justes mais pas trop dur, ce qui s'avérait être plus ardu qu'il ne le parait.

- Il est parti dans un endroit merveilleux… le Paradis…

Ciel aurait pu continuer à jouer ainsi avec elle un petit moment mais sa naïveté l'exaspérait et, la sentant déjà sous son emprise, il poursuivit, le plus innocemment possible, vers son but.

- Comment ?

- Il a eut très peur et son cœur c'est arrêté. Répondit-elle, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Mais Ciel était sans pitié, comme tout enfant lorsqu'il souhaite quelque chose.

- Pourquoi ?

Ciel atteignait enfin son but mais, à ce moment là, la jeune femme éclata en sanglots. Un jeune homme sortit alors d'une autre pièce et regarda Ciel étrangement avant de lui demander un peu sèchement.

- Que fais-tu ici ?

Ciel bouillonnait de rage : il était à deux doigts d'avoir enfin sa réponse… Mais il serra les dents et dissimula tout cela derrière un masque d'innocence.

- Mon père voulait remettre ceci à Monsieur Clémens et la demoiselle m'a dit qu'il était parti.

Pendant que Ciel sortait une enveloppe de sa veste, le jeune intrus pressa tendrement l'épaule de sa jeune hôtesse. Dans l'enveloppe, avant de venir, il avait glissé quelques billets et un petit mot, qu'avait rédigé Sebastian en inventant un passé étrange au vieil homme. Le regard de l'opportun s'adoucit alors, comme à chaque fois que de l'argent était en jeu, puis il récupéra l'enveloppe avant de raccompagner tranquillement Ciel à la porte non sans ajouter.

- Tu remercieras ton père de notre part mais tu dois partir maintenant : il doit t'attendre.

Ciel, que son rôle avait piégé, n'eut d'autre choix que de hocher la tête et partit.

Une fois seul dehors, Ciel fulmina pendant que l'ombre, dissimulée dans une ruelle sombre non loin de là souriait : le petit fouineur qu'était Ciel n'avait eut que ce qu'il méritait… mais il se chargerait de lui donner une bonne leçon… un rire bas et sinistre, qu'il maitrisait parfaitement, fit fuir les quelques résidents animaux de la ruelle.

Pendant le reste de la journée, Ciel poursuivit ses investigations, tantôt jouant un rôle, tantôt révélant sa véritable identité. Mais il fit choux blanc : ses victimes avaient trop peur de mentionner ce qu'il c'était passé. La journée avait été décevante pour Ciel et l'arrivée de Sebastian, qui souriait de son habituel air narquois n'arrangea pas les choses.

Cette nuit là, il n'y eut aucun cri, aucun rire qui ne perturba le sommeil des habitants de Londres. Au lieu d'en être rassuré, cela inquiéta d'autant plus Ciel et même Sebastian garda un air sérieux. Ils poursuivent leur enquête mais sans obtenir d'avantages de résultats. La vie paisible de Londres reprit son cours après cette période plutôt agitée mais l'enquête restait irrésolue. La Reine remercia aussi le jeune Comte qui donna l'illusion de satisfaction mais il restait tout de même sur Londres, sentant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un calme factice, comme s'ils étaient dans l'œil d'un cyclone invisible par eux.

Tout cela perdura pendant une semaine puis Ciel finit par baisser sa garde : il restait à présent plus par mesure de prudence que par véritable besoin. Un matin néanmoins, Sebastian arriva dans le bureau de son jeune maitre avec une lettre étrange entre les mains. Une lettre écrite de la main de May Linn qui disait à peu près ceci :

« Jeune maitre, il se passe des évènements très étranges ici. Pourriez-vous rentrer au plus vite, vous et Monsieur Sebastian ?

May Linn »

L'écriture n'était pas très nette, comme si elle était pressée ou inquiète par quelque chose. Ciel fronça alors les sourcils en reposant le mot. Il savait qu'un évènement ne manquerait pas de se produire mais dans sa propre demeure… Il sentait aussi que, pour une fois, ses domestiques n'avaient rien à voir avec tout ceci… Il allait peut être enfin avoir des réponses…

Lorsqu'il sortit de ses pensées, Ciel vit que Sebastian l'observait fixement. Celui-ci demanda alors, comme s'il n'attendait qu'une occasion de prendre la parole.

- Quels sont les ordres, jeune maitre ?

- Prépare les bagages, Sebastian : nous rentrons au manoir.

Ciel était déterminé et repousser l'inévitable ne servait à rien. Sebastian s'agenouilla alors devant lui, la main poser sur son cœur.

- Yes, My Lord.

Ils partirent le lendemain matin. Le voyage se fit en silence pendant que Ciel regardait le paysage défiler devant ses yeux en tentant d'imaginer ce qui pouvait bien l'attendre au manoir. Sebastian lui avait proposé de partir en éclaireur et de découvrir ce qu'il s'y passait mais Ciel avait refusé : il avait besoin de son majordome auprès de lui car il avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

Sebastian aussi gardait le silence, ses pensées étant tournées vers la dernière discussion qu'il avait eut avec sa fille, la veille du départ. Elle l'avait mis en garde et lui avait recommandé d'être auprès de Ciel à son arrivée au manoir. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais son instinct le lui avait soufflé. Or, elle avait toujours eut un très bon instinct, presque infaillible. Ce qui poussait Sebastian à s'interroger sérieusement pour être prêt à toute éventualité.

La tension monta encore d'un cran à la vue du manoir qui paraissait bien trop silencieux et ordonné. Sebastian et Ciel s'approchèrent alors de la porte et le premier allait l'ouvrir au second lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit d'elle-même sur un grand homme aux cheveux bleu cendré et aux yeux marron rieurs. Deux femmes l'entouraient et portaient un grand sourire heureux : l'une blonde aux yeux bleu et l'autre rousse aux yeux marrons. Un aboiement vient alors de l'intérieur avant qu'un grand chien noir ne surgisse, la queue entre les pattes pour courir vers Ciel. Ce dernier était figé sur place, blanc comme un linge. L'homme demanda alors à Ciel, avec un soupçon d'humour dans la voix.

- Qu'as-tu mon fils ? Tu ne viens pas nous dire bonjour ?

D'une voix que Ciel ne se connaissait pas et qui semblait sortir d'outre tombe, il répondit.

- Père, mère, Tante Anne, Sebastian… Vous devriez être morts…

_A suivre…_

__Eh bien, eh bien... que de mystères en perspective, n'est-ce pas ? Le prochain acte s'appellera le manoir hanté et les 999 fantômes ^^ A très bientôt j'espère ^^ Bisous à tous.


	33. Acte VI, Scène 1

Chalut à tous ^^ Si j'ai pas posté hier c'est une très bonne raison: hier Marc Levy était à Mollat et j'ai été me faire dédicacé ses livres ^^ J'ai même pris une photo avec lui ^^ Bonheur bonheur... Je poste donc avec du retard aujourd'hui ^^ Je préviens tout de suite que je ne répondrais ici aux lecteurs non inscrit ou non connecté, les autres se sera par message perso ^^ Voili voilou. Bonne lecture pour ce sixième volet ^^

Bissenshi: Et oui, après les chats, des fantômes ^^ Bien sur, il ne faut pas chercher la relation ^^ Tu as vu, je donne les infos au compte gouttes ^^ Pauvre Ciel tout de même... mais tu verras la petite surprise que je vous réserve... et Ciel ne sera plus jaloux après ça ^^ Bien qu'il aura du mal à avaler ce qu'il apprendra avant ^^ Que de mystères, n'est-ce pas ? Bonne lecture ^^

Azulia: Vu toutes les réactions que cette fin de chapitre à suscité, on peut dire que j'ai royalement bien réussi ma fin ^^ j'en suis ravie ^^ A oui, des questions... Avec des réponses à la prochaine interlude... et d'autres questions bien sur ^^ ou pas... on verra si je suis sadique ou non ^^ Bisous et bonne lecture ^^

Ayumuri-chan: Eh bien, c'est vrai que tout cela devient chelou mais je t'assure que tout va s'arranger et redevenir, presque, normal ^^ Aussi normal que puisse l'être la vie de Ciel Phantomhive ^^ Aaahhh, pourquoi elle a été si surprise par Ciel ^^ Cela je ne réserve pour plus tard ^^ C'est l'un des petits secrets qui est très important ^^ Bien vu de l'avoir noté ^^ Pour une fois, ce n'est pas Sebastian qui cache quelque chose car il ignore ce que Yumi a découvert ^^ C'est quelqu'un d'autre qui dissimile quelque chose... Voici le prochaine acte ^^ Bisous et bonne lecture.

Magikalie:  Je suis heureuse que mes chapitres te plaisent tant ^^ Je suis désolée par contre car Undertaker ne sera que mentionné dans le prochain acte. Cependant, dans la prochaine interlude, il aura un rôle majeur... il sera même la cible du titre... J'avoue que j'ai imaginé la scène avec le siège tombal et je me suis beaucoup amusée ^^ Moi je n'aime pas particulièrement les religieuses mais je trouvais le paradoxe intéressant ^^ C'est bon les gâteaux à la banane ^^ Dans un des tomes, Undertaker mange un gâteau en forme d'os (le tome 2 je crois) et bois dans une éprouvette... J'aime quand ça devient bizarre mais que j'ai tout en tête pour résoudre mes affaires ^^ Mais vous vous ne savez pas encore ^^ J'imagine trop la tête de ce dernier à la question fatale ^^ Là tu me mets trop la pression... mais bon je vais tout faire pour être à la hauteur ^^ Ramsley... J'ai presque envie de la faire gagner... son rôle, tu vas le savoir à la fin ^^ Je suis percée à jour... oui, je souhaite devenir écrivain... tu achèteras mes livres ? Bisous et bonne lecture

Acte VI : Le manoir hanté et les 999 fantômes

Scène 1 : Un voyage en famille.

Croyez-vous aux fantômes ? Cette question vous parait peut être étonnante et vous me répondriez peut être non, mais réfléchisses-y. Réfléchissez beaucoup à ce qu'implique cette question : est-ce que les êtres qui n'ont pas fini ce qu'ils avaient à faire sur terre peuvent y rester le temps que tout soit terminé ? Même sans enveloppe charnelle ? Peuvent-ils changer la vie d'êtres encore vivant par leurs actions ? Tout comme vous, j'en doutais fortement. Je voulais bien admettre l'existence des fantômes mais pas que par delà leur mort, ils puissent interférer dans nos vies. Je me trompais. Tous, nous nous trompions et, après avoir lu l'histoire que je vais vous raconter, vous aussi vous comprendrez la mesure de notre ignorance.

Tout début il ya de cela plusieurs siècles, dans une noble famille du nom de Phantomhive. Le maitre de maison et héritier, s'appelant Vincent, devait épouser une jeune Lady répondant eu doux nom de Rachel. Or une autre jeune Lady était fortement éprise du Lord Phantomhive et, par le biais d'une aide mystérieuse extérieure, le jeune Lord tombe éperdument amoureux de celle-ci. Le jour de leur mariage arriva bien vite mais une terrible tragédie toucha la maisonnée avant la cérémonie qui devait les liés à tout jamais : le jeune Lord fut assassiné. Folle de douleur, la jeune Lady qui était sa promise s'enferma dans le manoir de son défunt cher et tendre avec ses domestiques et on n'entendit plus jamais parlé d'elle. On ne sut même jamais de ce qu'il fut advenu d'elle…

Aujourd'hui, au XXème siècle, le nom de Phantomhive ressortit de l'ombre où il avait été jeté grâce à l'essor de l'industrie et à l'ouverture des esprits. En effet, les nobles anglais n'étant pas contraints par leur statut, l'héritier des Phantomhive, portant le nom de son infortuné ancêtre, redora le blason de sa famille en devenant un agent immobilier hors pair. Nul n'était aussi doué et intransigeant en affaire que lui et, bientôt, il devient l'un des nobles des plus influents, respectés et craints de toute l'aristocratie nobiliaire. Sa redoutable intelligence n'avait d'égal que sa bonté, sa loyauté et sa force d'âme. Chacune de ses relations étaient fondées sur la confiance réciproques et l'entraide du fait que nul n'en connaissait l'entendu et donc osait s'attaquer ouvertement à cette famille.

Le jeune maitre possédait déjà une famille avec une femme aimante, distinguée, charismatique et si belle que nombre de gentleman la lui enviait. Mais elle était aussi redoutable qu'une tigresse en affaire et sa douceur cachait une volonté de fer, ce qui expliquait la raison pour laquelle elle aidait son mari dans l'entreprise. Ce qui était encore très peu répandu à l'époque mais dont personne ne songeait à le leur reprocher. Leur réputation les précédait tellement car tous les futurs vendeurs voulaient absolument avoir à faire avec eux pour vendre leurs biens immobiliers. Mais les acheteurs potentiels n'étaient pas non plus en reste car ils savaient qu'avec eux, il n'y aurait pas d'entourloupes ou escroqueries. L'un comme l'autre étaient souvent débordés de travail à tel point qu'ils devaient parfois refuser des clients qui ne manquaient pas de revenir en période de creux. Leurs confrères du métier n'avaient du travail qu'en cas d'urgence et bien souvent ils finissaient par devenir une branche annexe de l'entreprise. Sa femme s'appelait Rachel…

Vincent et Rachel avaient eut deux enfants de leur union : Ciel et Lizzie. Deux enfants qui avaient tout deux la même redoutable intelligence que leurs parents mais aux caractères différents et parfois même opposé et complémentaire. Ciel ressemblait beaucoup à son père et Lizzie à sa mère bien que celle-ci soit plus coquette que sa mère ne l'ait été. Mais, du fait de beaucoup de personnes se fiant à son apparence, ils en oubliaient parfois qui étaient ses parents. Ce qui leur causa du tord plus de fois que de coutume.

Notre histoire ne commence qu'à partir d'un jour qui est ordinaire pour tout à chacun mais qui ne le sera jamais plus aux yeux du couple Phantomhive. C'était un magnifique jour d'été où le vent transportait les effluves des fruits mûrs du haut des arbres. Les oiseaux et leurs progénitures volaient dans le ciel azur et l'ombre des grands centenaires apportaient une fraicheur bienfaisante. Cette journée fêtait l'anniversaire de mariage de Vincent et Rachel.

La journée commençait comme toutes les autres et, comme à son habitude, Vincent se leva de bonne heure pour aller travailler, oubliant par ce fait qu'il avait décidé de prendre sa journée pour fêter l'occasion. Il passa toute sa journée à faire des affaires fortes intéressantes tout en se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu oublié de si important en ce magnifique jour. Ce n'est qu'en fin d'après midi, après avoir accepté d'aller boire un verre avec son dernier client avant de rentrer chez lui qu'il comprit ce que c'était. En effet, un jeune couple marié fêtait l'évènement au bar où il se rendait, ce qui produisit un tilt chez lui : ce jour était aussi le jour de son propre mariage ou, du moins, de l'anniversaire de celui-ci. Il prit rapidement congé de son client avant de se mettre à parcourir la ville de long en large pour trouver des fleurs à offrir à sa femme pour se faire pardonner auprès de sa bien aimée. Bien sur, Vincent n'avait pas oublié le cadeau qu'il lui destinait mais les femmes appréciaient en général ce genre d'attention… et il espérait que ce serait aussi le cas pour lui en ce moment.

Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, il ne trouva personne. Un étrange pressentiment le frappa alors mais il préféra ne pas y prendre attention. Une à une, il inspecta les différentes pièces du manoir mais il les trouva toutes vides sans le moindre signe de vie. Horrifié, Vincent commençait à comprendre ce qu'il se passait mais il tenta tout de même une ultime manœuvre, l'histoire d'en avoir le cœur net.

- Rachel ? Ciel ? Lizzie ?

Pas un son ne lui répondit. Découragé et légèrement inquiet de la situation, il se rendit dans son bureau pour y déposer le fruit de sa journée de travail avant de partir à la recherche de toute sa petite famille. Bien en évidence sur le bureau en ébène, il trouva une note qu'il s'empressa de lire, devinant aisément qui avait bien pu l'écrire.

«_Mon très cher et tendre époux…_ »

Les premiers mots donnèrent des sueurs froides à Vincent car son épouse ne tenait de tels propos que dans de rares occasions. Rares occasions mémorables où sa femme, si douce et si calme, se mettait en colère noire. Ce n'était jamais très beau à voir et, au vu de l'évènement lié à ce jour, un tel message n'était pas du tout bon signe. Avalant avec beaucoup de difficulté sa salive, Vincent poursuivit sa lecture.

« _… Comme tu sembles manifesté que très peu d'intérêt pour le jour que nous sommes aujourd'hui, je suis allée rendre visité à ta sœur avec les enfants… _»

Cela allait de mal en pire mais Vincent savait que s'il s'y dérobait, il vaudrait mieux pour lui qu'il se terre dans un trou de souris. Mieux vaux affronter la tempête qui fait rage qu'un ouragan sournois… même si cela ne l'enchantait guère.

« …_Retrouve nous-y dès que possible,_

_Rachel_ »

Une autre preuve de son courroux était l'absence de mots tendres à la fin du message. Vincent voyait déjà sa dernière heure venir mais il prit son courage à deux mains, s'arma de ses cadeaux pour sa femme et partit en vitesse avant de perdre l'énergie qui l'empêchait de fuir.

Vincent fut accueilli très froidement par sa sœur pour qui les valeurs de la famille étaient les plus précieuses. Il estima avoir de la chance car, en d'autres occasions, il se serait prit une réprimande bien sentie. Cela était peut être du au fait qu'elle considérait que Rachel saurait faire valoir son point de vue mieux qu'elle… Ce qui n'avait rien de bien rassurant, en fin de compte. Francès guida son frère au travers du dédale des couloirs pour le mener jusqu'à sa femme, qui se trouvait dans le salon avec leurs deux enfants. Il prit alors une profonde inspiration, serra le bouquet un peu plus fort dans la paume de sa main puis avança, décidé, dans la pièce. Sans oser regarder trop intensément sa femme, il entama uns tirade enflammée qui devait l'aider à se faire pardonner.

- Bon anniversaire, à l'élue de mon cœur

Bon anniversaire, à mon âme sœur

Bon anniversaire, en ce jour de bonheur

Bon anniversaire, pour toi ces quelques fleurs.

Il lui offrit son plus sourire mais il n'eut droit qu'à un regard glacial. Courageux, comme tout homme de la maison Phantomhive, il s'approcha de sa femme et vint déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Bonjour, chérie.

- Bonjour Vincent, répliqua-t-elle froidement. As-tu passé une agréable journée ?

Il s'agissait là d'une question piège et Vincent ne savait comment s'en sortir : un mensonge aurait aggravé son cas. Il eut alors une brillante idée qui, il l'espérait, pourrait le sortir du pétrin dans lequel il c'était fourré.

- Ma journée c'est assez bien passé sachant que c'était la dernière avant longtemps : j'ai décidé qu'on prendrait des vacances.

Rachel leva un sourcil étonné : son bourreau de travail de mari voulait prendre des vacances. Cela avait tout l'air d'être une mauvaise farce.

- Voyez-vous ça ?

Mais, dans leur discussion, les deux parents avaient oublié la présence de leurs enfants pour qui la notion de vacances n'était pas tombée dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Lizzie sauta au cou de son père en s'exclamant gaiement.

- Des vacances, c'est vrai ?

Sous le regard perçant de sa femme, Vincent sourit à sa petite fille : s'il faisait le moindre pas de travers et décevait leur fille, Rachel se chargerait de son cas…

- Bien sur, Lizzie.

La petite blonde sauta de joie puis courut annoncer la nouvelle à son frère, qui était déjà au courant, soit dit en passant. Ciel, au contraire de sa sœur, était calme, réservé et très vif d'esprit. Il était tranquillement installé en train de lire du Shakespeare lorsque sa sœur vint le déranger en lui sautant à son tour au cou.

- Ciel, on part en vacances !

Ce dernier soupira, posa son livre avant de s'adresser à son père calmement sous le regard affectueux de sa mère.

- Où partons-nous, père ?

Vincent sembla réfléchir quelques instants puis il annonça à la cantonade.

- Ce sera votre mère qui le décidera.

Rachel, qui semblait de moins en moins fâché à l'encontre de son époux, finit par lui pardonner et accepta la mission en souriant.

En arrivant chez eux, ce soir là, Mr Tanaka, leur intendant, vint remettre une lettre à Vincent. La lettre était écrite d'une main de femme à l'encre rouge et scellée du sceaux des Phantomhive. Intrigués, après avoir couché leurs enfants, Rachel et Vincent décachetèrent la lettre et la lurent simultanément.

« _Cher Vincent Phantomhive,_

_J'ai le plaisir de vous informer de notre parenté et de vous inviter à mon manoir dans la forêt de Dean. Ce manoir est dans notre famille depuis des générations mais je suis persuadée que vous en ignoriez l'existence pour des raisons que je ne peux mentionner présentement. J'espère vous recevoir très bientôt en ce magnifique lieu._

_Angélina Dulles._ »

Vincent et Rachel échangèrent un regard interrogateur.

- Je n'ai jamais entendu le nom de cette personne ni de ce lieu auparavant… Elle saurait peut être m'en dire plus sur la période obscure où notre nom à presque disparu… réfléchissait Vincent à haute voix.

Rachel observa son époux intensément avant de lui annoncer sa résolution.

- Allons passer nos vacances chez cette personne.

Vincent regarda sa femme avec beaucoup d'émotions avant de lui demander doucement.

- Es-tu sûre, Rachel ?

La jeune femme connaissait l'intérêt de son mari pour ce mystère de sa généalogie. Elle hocha doucement la tête. Rachel aimait l'engouement de celui-ci pour les histoires et tout particulièrement pour la sienne. Cela valait bien de sacrifier quelque peu leurs vacances…

Le lendemain, comme promis, Vincent resta chez eux le temps que Rachel clôture ses propres affaires. Il répondit alors à l'aimable lettre écrite par sa parente en lui annonçant leur venue. Quelques jours plus tard, un carrosse aux armoiries des Phantomhive traversa Londres en direction de la forêt de Dean où des surprises les attendaient…

Un magnifique ciel bleu permettait aux épis de blé de blondir dans les champs qui traversaient notre petite famille. Mais, bientôt les étendues de champ laissèrent place à la forêt verdoyante qui formait un dôme au dessus de leurs têtes, comme si c'était une allée naturelle qui les accueillait. Mais, petit à petit, les arbres se resserrèrent et le bleu du ciel fut caché par les gigantesques ramures des arbres qui plongèrent le carrosse dans une froide semi obscurité. La vie de la forêt se tut peu à peu pour laisser place à un silence total que seul brisait les jets de cailloux hors des roues du véhicule.

Dans le carrosse, il faisait à présent si sombre qu'une lampe à huile fut allumée. Même les occupants de la voiture se taisaient, conscients de l'étrange aura provenant du dehors. Bientôt les arbres s'espacèrent de nouveau jusqu'à disparaitre complètement dans une clairière d'une taille peu commune. Le ciel si bleu était devenu gris et des éclairs menaçaient de se décharger sur la terre. L'allée était à présent bordée d'une forêt de buissons d'épines et le manoir se découpait dans le fond. Ses tourelles sombres semblaient vouloir toucher le ciel alors qu'un vent imaginaire faisait tourner la girouette. Le manoir en lui-même était bâti dans une roche claire mais le ciel était tellement sombre qu'il semblait fantomatique. Du lierre dévorait la base du manoir où seule la grande porte en chêne semblait épargnée. Une petite lampe était accrochée au portillon, frêle lueur dans l'obscurité des lieux.

Lizzie se serrait contre son frère sans rien dire mais tous partageaient les mêmes pensées : ce n'était pas vraiment l'endroit idéal pour passer des vacances en famille. Pour tenter de débrider tout le monde et d'alléguer l'atmosphère devenant lourde, Vincent osa faire un commentaire.

- J'en connais au moins un à qui la demeure et son environnement aurait plu.

Un léger sourire fut esquissé sur les lèvres de toute la petite famille en pensant au collaborateur si spécial de Vincent qui affectionnait par-dessus tous les endroits lugubres. Son surnom en était d'ailleurs la résultante : Undertaker. Certains se mirent même à pouffer en imaginant la réaction de celui-ci devant ses lieux étranges…

Le silence retomba bien trop vite dans l'habitacle. Ce silence vide et froid qui fit chuter la douce ambiance qui était née. Lizzie se resserra de nouveau contre son frère tandis que celui-ci regardait au dehors, plongé dans ses pensées. Rachel et Vincent échangèrent un long regard entendu car tout cette atmosphère sous entendait que son histoire était largement entachée d'ombres…

Le carrosse s'arrêta devant la grande porte et tous descendirent de l'agréable et sur habitacle, non sans regrets. Celui-ci s'éloigna alors vers les écuries laissant la petite famille seule devant la porte haute de trente pieds. Un heurtoir en tête de gargouille trônait au milieu de celle-ci, à la hauteur de Vincent qui se chargea alors d'annoncer leur arrivée. Le son se propagea dehors pendant un long moment se qui donna des frissons et des sueurs froides à chacun. La porte finit par s'entrebâillée en grinçant, révélant un homme, tout de noir vêtu, le regard carmin et un sourire à faire froid dans le dos étaler sur ses lèvres. Sa voix était douce et envoutante quand elle s'éleva dans le silence alors que tous retenaient leurs souffles.

- Bienvenu au manoir Phantomhive. Nous vous attendions. Veuillez me suivre, je vais vous guidez jusqu'à la maitresse.

Peu rassurés, ils entrèrent tout de même et sursautèrent lorsque la porte grinça puis se referma derrière eux dans un claquement sonore. Ils eurent alors l'impression d'être prit au piège…

_A suivre..._

Un petit commentaire ^^ Bisous à tous


	34. Acte VI, Scène 2

Chalut à tous. Mercredi dernier je me demandais encore ce que je pourrais bien mettre dans ce chapitre alors j'ai regardé sur lailymotion la première moitié du film et l'inspiration m'est venue. Suaf que j'ai pensé une semaine hyper chargée après... Je n'ai pas pu beaucoup écrit alors je ne pensais vraiment pas pourvoir poster. MAIS, j'ai réussi entre hier et aujourd'hui à écrire et taper sur l'ordi. Me voici donc avec la suite qui j'espère vous plaira. Bisous à tous. A, au fait, la semaine prochaine je suis en rattrapage donc si je ne poste pas, il ne faut pas s'en inquiété. Voilà. Bonne lecture à tous ^^

Magikalie: Tant mieux si le début t'a plu... Tu m'avais mis la pression là... ^^ Je te tiens au courant quand je sortirais mon livre alors ^^ Ne t'en fais pas: il faut de tout pour faire un monde ^^ Alors ne crois pas que tout est déjà perdu. ^^ Et oui... Undertaker ^^ Voici la suite qui j'espère te plaira ^^ Bisous bisous

Celeste31: C'est pas grave: ta review a compensé ton oubli. Pour les partiels, je suis en rattrapage... on verra bien mais peu importe, je pars dans une autre filière quelque soit le résultat... bien que cela me fait grave *** car j'avais super bossé mais bon... Pour le reste du chapitre 31, Sebastian a dit ça pour payer sans se creuser trop la tête, c'est tout et oui, Yumi est super belle à tel point que Ciel est vraiment jaloux ^^ Génial n'est-ce pas: je fais avancer leur histoire ^^ Tant mieux si cela fait longtemps pour cet acte: ce sera plus de la surprise dans ce cas là ^^ Ciel voulait éviter l'étouffement... Mais cela à rater -_-" J'avais envie de faire un petit coucou à notre croque mort favori ^^ N'est-ce pas ? On peut dire que le rôle lui va comme un gant à ce cher Sebastian ^^ J'ai fait un lapsus révélateur moi O.O mais bon il a bien raison notre Sebby ! Bisous bisous et bonne lecture ^^

Bocchan-Chan: Ce n'est pas grave non plus, ne t'en fais pas: l'essentiel c'est que tu viennes lire et commenter ^^ et que mon histoire te plaise toujours aussi ^^ Moi aussi c'est une question qui est for important à mes yeux que de la vie ou non après la mort... et c'est pour cela que je souhaitais en parler pour faire réfléchir les personnes à ce sujet sans vraiment les y forcer... C'est important et une fois encore, tu as su lire entre les lignes. Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi: ça ne coute rien d'avoir l'esprit ouvert alors autant y croire quitte à se tromper mais au moins on est pas limiter. La question de la croyance est abordée dans ce chapitre et tu y verras donc mon propre point de vue ^^ C'est amusant que tu en es parlé à ce moment là ^^ Oui, ne dit-on pas qu'il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort... les personnes les plus calmes sont les plus dangereuses à mon avis. Bien sur qu'il l'a cherché Vincent: on récolte que ce que l'on a semé... Certaines femmes sont en effet très sensibles aux flatteries et déclarations enflammées. Moi même je n'y suis pas insensible... ou je n'y serais pas, plutôt mais ce n'est pas une raison pour pardonner facilement non plus ! Non mais! On a fait une connerie, on l'assume jusqu'au bout ! En effet, même sensible à ces choses, je l'aurais fait mariner un petit peu ^^ Les vacances lui ont sauvé la face on va dire... mais je suis pas sure que cela va toujours marcher... Et bien la destination n'était pas sensé être si lugubre non plus ^^ Mais c'est comme dans les agences de voyage où c'est toujours plus beau qu'en réalité ! Cela peut être original un heurtoir en gargouille pour dans une chambre. Il parait que ça éloigne les mauvais esprits... Et oui, notre Sebastian est déjà en place... Moi non plus je ne suis pas bien nette car je l'adore en Diable ou quand il a un sourire malsain pour ses adversaire ou autre... alors tu n'es pas seule ^^ Bisous bisous et bonne lecture ^^

Scène 2 : Un diner singulier.

Le hall du manoir était vaste et sombre mais à chaque pas que faisait le majordome, la pièce s'éclairait peu à peu. La petite famille préféra ne pas se poser de questions sur ce phénomène étrange et suivre sans discuter leur guide. Un vaste hall prit alors vie sous leurs yeux avec des centaines de bougies allumées un peu partout dans des niches creusées dans le mur.

L'intérieur du manoir était lui aussi fait de pierres blanches sur lesquels les bougies jetaient de grandes ombres vacillantes et de formes plus ou moins dessinées. De grands tableaux d'illustres ancêtres des Phantomhive habillaient les murs là où il n'y avait pas de niches à bougies. Le reflet de la lumière dans le regard des personnages leur donnait presque vie. On aurait même pu penser qu'ils allaient sauter hors de leurs cadres pour venir les saluer. Des toiles d'araignées complétaient le tout, ce qui était particulièrement surprenant car il n'y avait pas un seul grain de poussière dans la pièce… C'est comme si la maitresse des lieux et ses domestiques avaient appris à vivre en harmonie avec les petites tisserandes.

Un couloir s'ouvrit alors devant eux, comme une bouche géante et ténébreuse d'un monstre imaginaire. Deux escaliers se trouvaient d'un côté et de l'autre du couloir. Deux escaliers en marbre blanc, encore et toujours, qui se rejoignaient un palier au dessus de l'entrée béante et sombre du tunnel. Au dessus, ils ne virent rien de plus car la fragile lumière des bougies n'atteignait l'étage supérieur. Bon gré, mal gré, ils suivirent le majordome qui se dirigeait sans hésitation vers le couloir.

Le couloir était ce que l'on pouvait appeler vide : une simple tapisserie recouvrait les murs et un tapis de velours étouffait le son de leur pas. La seule lumière qui leur permettait de voir où ils allaient provenait du chancelier que tenait le majordome. Chancelier qui était mystérieusement apparu entre les mains du maitre d'hôtel.

Lizzie n'aimait pas les endroits lugubres, ainsi, elle s'agrippait à son frère qui lui, bien au contraire, observait les lieux avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Rachel et Vincent préféraient garder leurs pensées secrètes, comme leur métier leur avait appris à le faire… Vincent se décida à prendre la parole et briser le silence devenant de plus en plus angoissant quand le temps passé à marcher dans le couloir leur parut interminable sans qu'ils puissent y voir la fin : en effet, ils ne parvenaient à y voir que trois pieds devant eux grâce au chandelier.

- Hum, excusez-moi…

Le majordome au sourire inquiétant et avec une étrange lueur, amusée ?, dans le regard se tourna vers eux. Sa voix douce et envoutante s'éleva à son tour dans le silence mais, dans l'ambiance actuelle, cela donnait plus de frissons dans le dos qu'autre chose.

- Je suis le majordome Sebastian Michaelis, maitre Vincent. Que souhaitez-vous savoir ?

Vincent échangea un regard entendu avec sa femme avant de s'éclaircir la gorge pour reprendre la parole.

- Nous avons eut un long voyage dernière nous. Nous souhaitons donc savoir si nous sommes bientôt arrivés à destination.

Le sourire de Sebastian se fit plus éclatant encore avant qu'il ne poursuive.

- Nous y serons très bientôt, maitre Vincent. Très bientôt…

Ils reprirent leur avancée en ayant l'impression d'entendre un rire ironique mais ils préférèrent l'ignorer…

Peu de temps après, comme pour se moquer de Vincent, ils débouchèrent dans une immense salle partiellement plongée dans l'ombre : la seule lumière émanait de la cheminée où des braises rougeoyaient. Sebastian tapa alors deux fois dans ses mains et la pièce fut illuminée de lumière par des plafonniers de cristal où la lumière qu'ils réverbéraient se projetait dans tous les coins de la pièce, chassant toute trace d'ombre.

La petite famille fut ébloui par si soudain et fort déploiement de lumière au sortit d'un couloir sombre. Lorsqu'ils furent habitués à la nouvelle luminosité, ils furent stupéfaits en découvrant la somptuosité et la taille de la pièce. Le couloir qu'ils avaient emprunté débouchait sur une immense salle à manger.

La pièce était principalement occupée par une par table qui pouvait accueillir une cinquantaine de convives mais où seulement cinq couverts étaient dressés à l'une des extrémités. Le couloir arrivait en plein milieu de la pièce et juste en face de lui se trouvait une très ancienne cheminée. De grandes fenêtres se trouvaient d'un côté et de l'autre de celle-ci. D'immenses fenêtres qui donnaient sur un jardin d'arbres morts et de tombes disséminées. D'immenses fenêtres qui laissaient voir l'orage qui grondait au dessus de leurs têtes. Des rideaux de soie et de velours aux reflets rouge étaient attachés et donnaient un peu de son cachet à la pièce. Les vitres étaient impeccables mais Sebastian rabattit les rideaux pour dissimuler l'extérieur aux regards, ce qui diminua nettement l'atmosphère étrange de la pièce.

Sur le côté droit de la pièce, tout dans le fond, se trouvait un autre corridor qui devait probablement mener aux cuisines mais personne n'eut envie d'y aller pour le vérifier. Sur la gauche, un autre escalier menait à une immense double porte dont l'utilité restait pour le moment inconnue. Accrochés sur le mur d'où ils émergèrent, se des tableaux champêtres qui témoignaient d'un gout certain de la propriétaire des lieux pour la nature mais aussi de sa nature de femme. Cette pièce était devenue tellement chaleureuse que la petite famille oublia quelque peu qu'elle se trouvait dans un manoir lugubre et que les autres pièces qu'elle avait traversé n'étaient pas aussi accueillante que celle-ci.

L'atmosphère était devenue telle que Lizzie retrouva sa bonne humeur et son entrain pour se mettre à commenter comment elle arrangerait cette pièce pour la rendre encore plus mignonne et agréable à vivre, pour elle, y en va de soit. Ciel, libéré de l'emprise de sa turbulente jeune sœur, alla s'asseoir tranquillement sur l'un des fauteuil recouvert de velours qui se trouvaient autour de la table, plongé dans ses pensées tandis que ses parents s'approchaient de la cheminée pour en admirer l'ouvrage tout en discutant à voix basse sur la passé de cette demeure très bien entretenue dans l'ensemble.

Ainsi, nul ne vit l'irréprochable et silencieux majordome prendre congé d'eux pour monter les marches avant de disparaitre derrière la lourde porte afin d'aller prévenir sa maitresse de l'arrivée de leurs invités.

Alors que Rachel rejoignait son fils pour lui demander certaines choses, la porte s'ouvrit violement, attirant l'attention de tous sur la femme qui se trouvait sur le seuil de celle-ci. Rayonnante, elle s'exclama alors en les voyants.

- Mes chéris, vous êtes enfin arrivés !

La femme était grande et svelte, ce que soulignait sa robe à volants rouge sang. Ses cheveux étaient coupés courts et eux aussi rouge. Une rose servait d'unique et simple parement. Elle s'élança dans les escaliers pour rejoindre la petite famille et, quand elle fut suffisamment proche, ils purent distinguer la couleur noisette de son regard qui brillait d'une mystérieuse lueur. Arrivée à leur hauteur, elle se présenta enfin à eux bien que tous avaient deviné son identité.

- Je suis Lady Red ou Angelina Dulles pour présentations officielles. Bienvenus à vous en ce manoir.

Vincent, Rachel et les enfants la remercièrent de son hospitalité avant que le premier ne lui présente à son tour sa petite famille.

- Je suis Vincent Phantomhive…

Un éclair traversa brièvement le regard de Lady Red mais tellement vite que Vincent douta de l'avoir vu. Cela ne le rassura néanmoins guère.

- Ma femme, Rachel…

Un rictus haineux déforma pendant quelques instants le beau visage d'Angelina à la mention de ce nom tandis qu'un sourire malsain s'esquissait sur les lèvres de Sebastian mais personne ne le remarqua car, à ce moment là, Vincent regardait sa petite famille avec affection, ce qu'elle lui rendait bien.

- …et mes deux enfants : l'ainé, Ciel et la cadette, Elisabeth que nous appelons Lizzie.

Apparemment, Lady Red aimait les enfants car elle leur offrit à ce moment son premier vrai sourire de la soirée…

Ils restèrent ainsi à s'observer pendant un petit moment jusqu'à ce que le ventre de Lizzie se mettre à gronder furieusement. La jeune fille rougit de honte et Angelina se mit à rire gaiement tandis que les autres présents se mettaient à sourire doucement.

- Mais je suis une terrible hôtesse de vous laissé ainsi mourir de faim. Passons donc à table, voulez-vous.

Lizzie rougit de plus bel alors qu'ils s'attablèrent enfin.

Les discussions sur les nouvelles de Londres occupèrent les hors d'œuvre du début du repas mais une voix manquait à l'appel, une voix habituellement intarissable, la voix d'une petite blonde qui mangeait lentement, la tête baissée de honte. Ciel semblait ravi de la situation car, pour une fois, sa sœur ne monopolisait pas l'attention. Mais il dut tout de même admettre que le babillage ininterrompu de celle-ci commençait à lui manquer à la fin de l'entrée. Lady Red observait à la dérobée la jeune fille depuis le début et elle décida de mettre fin à sa solitude.

- Alors, Miss Elisabeth, comment trouvez-vous mon manoir ?

Les yeux brillants, la petite blonde redressa la tête et regarda avec émotion son hôtesse.

- Je n'ai pas vu grand chose pour le moment, Lady Red, mais cette pièce me parait être la plus accueillante, bien qu'elle ne soit pas totalement mignonne.

Les trois autres membres de sa famille jetèrent un regard d'avertissement à Angelina qui ne comprit pas et poursuivit.

- Comment feriez-vous, Miss Elisabeth, pour la rendre plus mignonne encore ?

Les trois Phantomhive poussèrent un soupir de désespoir tandis que dans les yeux de Lizzie se mirent à briller des étoiles, ce qui était for mauvais signe.

- Eh bien, là, je mettrais un ruban rose… commença-t-elle avec entrain alors que Mme Dulles commençait à comprendre dans quel guêpier elle c'était mise.

Sebastian apporta le plat suivant qui, rien à son apparence et à son odeur, donnait l'eau à la bouche et aurait fait taire n'importe qui. Sauf Lizzie. Cela était même impressionnant comment elle réussissait à continuer à parler tout en mangeant. Angelina et les autres avaient renoncé à tenter de la calmer : ils en auraient encore pour des heures sauf si un miracle se produisait… Mais, si on en jugeait au sourire démoniaque du majordome, cela n'était pas prévu au programme.

Il n'y eut pas de miracle, il y eut une catastrophe. Une catastrophe qui se présenta sous les traits d'une servante munit d'une bouteille de vin rouge. Malgré ses épais verres, elle ne semblait pas y voir très clair. Advint ce qu'il devait arriver : elle se prit les pieds dans le tapis et renversa une bonne partie du contenu de la bouteille sur la robe de Lady Red. Quand elle s'aperçut de sa bêtise, elle fondit en larmes en s'excusant. Angelina soupira comme si elle en avait l'habitude puis la rassura.

- May Linn. Ce n'est pas grave : tu vois, cela ne ce voit pas. Retourne t'occuper des chambres des invités.

La bonne acquiesça, s'excusa pas moins d'une bonne dizaine de fois encore avant de disparaitre dans le couloir qui menait au hall. Une fois celle-ci disparut, Angelina éleva la voix et appela.

- Sebastian !

Quelques minutes plus tard, le majordome et un chien noir apparurent auprès d'elle. En un regard, le majordome comprit la situation et se mit à son tour à soupirer.

- Je lui avais pourtant bien recommandé de ne pas y toucher. Je nettoie ça tout de suite, maitresse.

Pendant que le maitre d'hôtel s'affairait avec son efficacité habituelle, Angelina s'excusa auprès de ses invités avec un pauvre sourire en caressant la tête de son chien.

- C'est pour cela que je ne porte que du rouge en société… Cela finit toujours ainsi et Sebastian doit nettoyer…

Au son du nom, le chien aboya, ce qui fit sourire sa maitresse.

- Retourne à ta niche, Sebastian, je t'appellerais plus tard.

La famille Phantomhive préféra ne pas s'interroger plus sur cette nouvelle singularité. Il y avait un point positif après tout : Lizzie avait oublié sa tirade…

En continuant à dîner, Vincent finit par interroger Angelina sur son passé.

- Comment avez-vous eut connaissance de l'existence de ce château ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret…

Le regard d'Angelina se fit vide et lointain alors qu'elle replongeait dans ses souvenirs. Vincent crut qu'il n'aurait pas de réponses mais elle se mit à parler à ce moment là.

- C'est mon grand père qui a découvert cette demeure. Depuis, j'étais alors très jeune, je l'y accompagnais toujours. Des fêtes furent données ici et c'est au cours de l'une d'entre elle que j'ai rencontré mon fiancé… Les murs gardaient en souvenir les échos des sourires et des éclats de rire…jusqu'à ce qu'une horrible tragédie ne frappe la maisonnée…

Une larme roula le long de sa joue de Lady Red mais elle continua tout de même comme envoutée par son passé…

- Malgré tout, je continuais à y vivre en espérant faire revivre l'esprit des lieux mais il n'y eut plus jamais de joie ou d'amour en ces lieux…

Son regard se fixa intensément sur Vincent alors qu'elle superposait à son visage celui d'un être aimé. Elle ajouta alors, tellement doucement et faiblement que personne n'entendit.

- …jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

Vincent se sentait mal à l'aise d'avoir posé la question mais il ne savait que faire pour s'excuser. Rachel tenta alors de rattraper le coup en demandant à son hôtesse.

- Quel est donc le nom de l'ancêtre que vous avez en commun, Vincent et vous, Lady Red ?

Un éclat douloureux traversa le regard d'Angelina mais elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre tout de même à la question. Sa réponse fut couverte par le bruit d'une explosion au fond du couloir où ils supposaient se trouver la cuisine. Sebastian, qui servait alors le dessert, poussa un second soupir résigné avant de se diriger vers les lieux de la catastrophe, ce qui avait sauvé Lady Red, une seconde fois. Le regard de ses invités étant devenu interrogatif, elle se fit un devoir d'expliquer la situation.

- Mon chef cuisinier, Bardroy, à la fâcheuse habitude de faire exploser la cuisine…

Plus rien n'étonnait la famille Phantomhive en ces lieux mais, tout de même, Lizzie ne put d'empêcher de demander.

- Pourquoi les gardez-vous à votre service s'ils sont si peu compétents ?

Lady Red lui répondit d'un sourire mystérieux.

- Ce sont les seuls qui peuvent rester ici…

Personne ne comprit ce que cela signifiait mais, avant qu'ils n'aient eut le temps d'approfondir la question, Lady Red leur posa une question complètement hors sujet et saugrenue.

- Croyez-vous aux fantômes ?

Ce fut Ciel qui répondit, sarcastique, pour la première fois depuis le début la soirée.

- Cela n'existe pas !

Angelina leva un sourcil étonné avant de demandé.

- Voyez-vous cela… et pourquoi donc jeune homme ?

Ciel la regarda un instant avant de mettre ses mains croisées sous son menton.

- Je ne crois que ce que je vois.

Un sourire joueur se dessina alors sur les lèvres d'Angelina : elle appréciait de plus en plus le garçon qui représentait pour elle un véritable défi et une énigme. Elle prit alors une petite cuillère en argent qui se trouvait devant elle sur la table puis la montra à Ciel.

- La voyez-vous ?

Ciel, ne comprenant pas où elle en voulait en venir, hocha la tête. Angelina dissimula alors l'ustensile derrière sa serviette. Elle expliqua alors sa démarche au jeune homme.

- Là, vous ne la voyez plus mais pourtant elle est bien là. Ce n'est pas parce que vous ne la voyez pas qu'elle n'existe pas et qu'elle n'est pas là.

Ciel, peu convaincu, hocha de nouveau la tête : cela ne le convaincrait pas pour autant que les fantômes existaient.

Ils terminèrent le repas en parlant de choses et d'autres puis, avant que tous ne se séparent pour aller vaquer à leur occupation, Angelina posa une question à Ciel.

- Vous m'avez tout l'air d'être un jeune homme très intelligent, Ciel. Jouez-vous aux échecs ?

Lady Red vit du coin de l'œil Vincent grimacer alors que Ciel lui offrait un grand sourire.

- J'y joue, en effet.

Angelina sentit qu'elle se prendrait surement une raclée mais cela représentait aussi un défit pour elle. Elle soumit donc sa requête au jeune homme.

- Souhaiterez-vous disputer une ou deux parties avec moi ?

- Avec plaisir.

Satisfaite, la maitresse des séants se leva mais, avant de partir en compagnie de Ciel, elle appela.

- Sebastian !

Une fois encore, le majordome et le chien arrivèrent ensemble. Amusée, elle regarda le majordome avant de lui dire, avec quelque ironie.

- Ce n'était pas de toi dont j'avais besoin mais de ton alter ego canin… cependant, puisque que tu es ici, accompagne donc nos invités à leur chambre.

Avec un sourire crispé, Sebastian s'inclina devant elle avant de se tourner vers les autres membres de la famille Phantomhive.

- Veuillez me suivre…

Ils disparurent à la suite de Sebastian dans le couloir qui menait au Hall tandis que Ciel suivait Angelina vers la bibliothèque qui se trouvait derrière la grande double porte en haut de l'escalier afin de jouer aux échecs.

_A suivre..._

Bien, je vais essayer de poster la semaine prochaine mais je ne vous promets rien étant donner que je suis en rattrapage... J'aimerais faire un petit sondage pour savoir quels sont vos Walt Disney préférés et s'ils ont déjà été revisités si ma version vous a plu. Voilà. Merci de votre participation et à très bientôt. Bisous à tous


	35. Acte VI, Scène 3

Chalut à tous. Je vous poste ceci entre deux heures de rattrapages. Vous avez vraiment de la chance que je puisse poster... Parce que j'ai pris mon ordi avec moi à la fac. Le chapitre est même plus long que prévu. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bisous à tous, à la semaine prochaine pour la suite et bonne lecture.

Pour les lecteurs qui se sont connectés pour poster leur commentaire, je leur répondrais par message perso dès que je pourrais, promis. Bisous et merci de votre patience.

Celeste31: Ne t'en fais pas ^^ Mais oui, il est super mignon Ciel lorsqu'il est jaloux ^^ N'est-ce pas ? Sebastian peut vraiment être lui même dans ce rôle ^^ Sans que ça puisse paraitre suspect ^^ C'est génial, non ? Franchement, je me suis super amusée à faire la description mais je n'aimerais pas y vivre non plus ^^ C'est aussi pour cela que c'est Lizzie la sœur de Ciel ^^ Le pauvre tout de même... Pour Sebastian cet acte est tout simplement jouissif... j'ai même trouvé pourquoi Undy n'apparait pas vraiment: pour pouvoir profiter du spectacle au maximum ^^ XD Mais oui, faire flipper est le talent caché, ou non, de Sebastian ^^ C'est fait exprès que la pièce soit à ce point différente du reste pour déstabiliser les invités ^^ tout est prévu ^^ Bien sur, Lizzie ne va rien pouvoir faire dans le manoir car elle ne voudra pas quitter sa chambre sans Ciel... mais j'en dis pas plus pour le moment ^^ Le Scoop n'est valable que pour la pièce car sinon, jamais ça ne manquerait à Ciel ^^ LOL, c'était pour le taquiner un peu, ce cher Ciel ^^ Lizzie n'aurait pas apporté assez de décoration avec elle pour refaire à neuf tout le manoir de toute façon: sauvé Lady Red ^^ En effet, Angelina a du improviser et Sebastian aussi pour la scène du vin ^^ C'était pas prévu ^^ ET bien, les invités sont tellement blasés qu'ils ne sont plus surpris par rien ^^ Même pas par Bard... Ciel reste Ciel, n'est-ce pas ? A vrai dire Vincent ne veut plus jouer aux échecs avec son fils parce qu'il se prend toujours une raclée et ne gagne qu'une fois sur dix, et je suis gentille ^^ Sebastian et Ciel ont fait un compromis pour que dans les scènes ils puissent mettre chacun leur tour un truc qui embarrasse l'autre ^^ Voilà donc l'explication des petits piques bizarres dans l'histoire ^^ Voici donc la suite ^^ Bisous bisous

Bissenshi: Oui, je voulais donner un air d'époque à cette histoire, j'ai donc modifié l'époque de l'histoire pour cela ^^ Et je suis ravie du résultat ^^ Oui, Angelina est revenue mais pour une scène et une interlude seulement... Tu comprendras pourquoi dans la prochaine interlude ^^ Bisous bisous

Bocchan-chan: Je l'espère aussi pour mes exams mais je le saurais qu'en juillet... -_-" Moi aussi mon préféré c'est la Belle et la Bête ^^ D'ailleurs, quand je le ferais de manière à me surpasser ^^ Robin des bois aussi je le ferais... et pleins d'autre ^^ Mais oui, qui ne souhaiterais pas y dormir ^^ Pas moi en tout cas ^^ XD En fait, c'est pas la faute de Sebastian: ce n'est que l'hypothèse émise par la famille. En fait, elles pullulent tellement que Sebastian n'a pas le temps de les chasser de tout le manoir en même temps. Elles reviennent tellement victimes ses petites saletés. Moi aussi je les laissent à l'extérieur et les écrase à l'intérieur, surtout les grosses ! Si, je connais un perso qui aime les endroits lugubres... on ne le cite plus ^^ Je suis d'accord: ils vont mourir de peur avant de mourir de faim... ^^ Peut être qu'elle connaissait le croquemort... Qui sait ? Ce serait drôle ^^ Réunion au sommet XD On dt que les aveugles voient certaines choses mieux que nous qui avons, en partie du moins, nos facultés oculaires. C'est à se poser des questions tout de même... Moi non plus je ne sais comment je me comporterais mais j'aime à y croire car ça voudrait dire qu'un jour on pourra revoir les personnes que l'on aime et que l'on a perdu... Ce ne serait alors qu'une longue et dure absence récompensée à la fin... Je ne sais pas mais quand cela devient dure, y croire aide à surmonter les épreuves... et à se dire que la mort n'est en fait pas une fin en soi... Sebastian va faire sa fête au chien... remarque il en aura pas besoin vu ce qu'il va arriver par contre il risque d'être exécrable avec Ciel pendant un moment car c'est son idée d'avoir fait ça dans l'acte ( va voir l'explication dans la réponse à Céleste31 si tu veux, j'ai pas trop le temps de détailler) Bisous bisous.

Scène 3 : Victimes des apparences

Angelina pensait qu'elle se prendrait une raclée aux échecs, cela était peu dire : sur six parties qu'elle disputa avec Ciel, elle n'en gagna aucune. Son adversaire était vraiment redoutable. Elle finit bientôt par abandonner tout espoir de remporter une victoire et admit, avec beaucoup de mauvaise foi, que Ciel était invincible. En soupirant, Angelina caressa le dos soyeux de Sebastian avant de se pencher à son oreille pour lui demander quelque service.

- Va me chercher Sebastian.

Le chien aboya mais ne bougea pas d'un iota. Ciel allait faire une remarque ironique à Lady Red au sujet de l'obéissance de son chien quand il sursauta brusquement lorsqu'une vois déclara doucement derrière lui.

- Je suis déjà là, maitresse. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Ciel se retourna précipitamment pour voir un petit sourire satisfait se peindre sur les lèvres du majordome. Ciel lui jeta alors un regard noir, sachant qu'il en avait fait exprès, qui ne fit qu'accroitre d'avantage le sourire de Sebastian. Angelina suivait attentivement l'échange car, jamais depuis qu'elle le connaissait, Sebastian ne c'était autant intéressé à l'un de ses invités : seul la maitresse comptait à ses yeux. Cela promettait d'être très intéressant…

- Peux-tu raccompagner Ciel à sa chambre… ?

Un étrange éclair de malice traversa le regard de Sebastian, ce qui désorienta un instant Angelina avant qu'elle ne poursuive sa phrase inachevée : son majordome se comportait vraiment étrangement depuis l'arrivée des Phantomhive. Elle le sentait d'excellente humeur, ce qui n'avait rien de rassurant pour elle bien qu'elle ne savait pas en quoi…

- Ensuite, va inviter Vincent pour un entretient privé et accompagne le jusqu'à mon bureau.

Avec son éternel sourire, Sebastian s'inclina devant la jeune femme habillée de rouge.

- Bien, madame.

Puis il se tourna vers Ciel, une flamme espiègle allumée dans son regard.

- Veuillez me suivre, monsieur.

Ciel savait qu'il n'avait pas le chois aussi suivit-il le majordome hors de la pièce mais cela ne l'enchantait guère…

Ils sortirent par une simple porte en chêne qui donnait sur un long corridor interminable où des portes s'alignaient le long des murs en alternance avec des tableaux ou des portraits d'illustres inconnus et des lampes à huile accrochées pour éclairer des lieux. Un simple tapis de coton rapiécé et décoloré recouvrait le parquet. Ce couloir était bien plus accueillant et lumineux que le précédent que Ciel avait emprunté mais il ni s'y sentait pas plus à son aise. L'étrange sourire de Sebastian ne l'aidait en rien à aller mieux d'ailleurs. Pour tenter d'alléguer l'ambiance, Ciel prit sur lui et adressa la parole à son guide démonique.

- Cela ne doit pas être facile tous les jours d'être le majordome d'une telle demeure…

Sebastian ne lui accorda qu'un long sourire amusé avant de poursuivre sa route dans le même silence consternant et lourd.

Après avoir fait plusieurs détours, le majordome s'arrêta devant une porte en tous points semblables aux autres. Ciel se demanda un instant s'il ne c'était pas perdu dans les méandres de ce labyrinthe mais le sourire de ce dernier le détrompa rapidement. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Lady Red, Sebastian lui adressa la parole et Ciel eut la forte impression d'être une petite souris qui venait de se faire attraper par un gros chat.

- Voici la chambre que Monsieur partagera avec Miss Elisabeth. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, appelez mon nom.

Ciel voulu protester quand il comprit qu'il passerait ses soirées en _SA_ compagnie obligatoirement mais lorsqu'il se tourna vers le majordome, celui-ci avait disparut. Il jura dans sa barbe inexistante avant d'inspirer profondément pour se donner le courage d'entrer dans la pièce. A ce moment là, alors qu'il avait la main sur la poignée, il entendit un rire grave et ironique qu'il imagina provenir du majordome. Cela lui donna des frissons dans le dos. Il entra alors.

Pendant ce temps là, un orage se déchaina furieusement sur la vieille demeure qui se mit à gémir et trembler sous la colère des éléments. L'intérieur du manoir fut plongé pendant quelques angoissants instants dans le noir le plus total et la seule lumière venait des éclairs qui illuminaient les pièces en créant des figures fantomatiques et des sculptures avec l'ombre. Dans un couloir, se mouvait un être qui se fondait avec grâce et souplesse dans la nuit. Il portait un sourire malsain qui faisait scintiller ses dents parfaitement blanches tandis que ses yeux brillaient étrangement de la chaude couleur rubis qui tintait ses pupilles glacées. Il avançait sans hésitations comme s'il parvenait toujours à voir devant lui les obstacles qui pouvaient bien se dresser dans cette pénombre, comme un félin qui dilataient ses pupilles…

Vincent et Rachel étaient plongés dans une sérieuse conversation au sujet de ce manoir et de son étrange propriétaire.

- Moi je te dis que quelque chose cloche ici. Tout semble sortir d'un autre temps tout en étant mêler au notre. Je n'aime pas cet endroit. Trouvons un prétexte pour partir le plus tôt possible, je t'en pris, Vincent.

Vincent n'aimait pas cette idée mais il devait bien avouer que sa femme n'avait pas tord : ce lieu était loin d'être net et regorgeait de noires secrets qu'il n'était pas certain de vouloir inhumer pour le moment. Il acquiesça alors.

- Je crois qu'elle nous cache quelque chose ou du moins, qu'elle ne nous dit pas toute la vérité.

Vincent n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Il échangea un regard entendu avec sa femme avant de répondre.

- Oui, entrez.

Le majordome Sebastian entra alors avec son étrange sourire fixé sur les lèvres tandis qu'une flamme d'avertissement brulait dans son regard. Vincent et Rachel se regardèrent en frissonnant : ils avaient l'étrange impression qu'il pouvait lire dans leurs pensées mais aussi qu'il connaissait le sujet de leur discussion, ce qui n'avait rien de rassurant. Au moment où la tension était à son extrême, Sebastian prit enfin la parole de sa manière devenu habituel pour nos deux complices.

- La maitresse requière la présence de maitre Vincent dans son bureau pour un entretien. Cela vous convient-il, maitre Vincent ?

Vincent et sa femme échangèrent à nouveau un regard entendu puis se leva pour annoncer au majordome.

- Je vous suis : j'ai moi-même des choses à lui demander.

Sebastian hocha la tête puis ressortit. Vincent embrassa sa femme puis partit à la suite du majordome.

Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs semblables à celui des chambres avant de monter un escalier en ébène qui menait à une vaste pièce ronde où quatre portes se trouvaient équidistantes les unes des autres. Au milieu, tout simplement, se trouvait un vase avec une fleur unique tandis qu'un lustre éclairait la pièce circulaire, donnant de ce fait la couleur rouge au tapis recouvrant le sol.

Sebastian se dirigea vers la porte la plus à sa gauche puis tira sur un petit cordon. Un silence glacé suivit avant qu'un petit carillon ne fasse entendre son son funeste. Sebastian ouvrit alors la porte et pénétra dans la pièce. Vincent, quant à lui, hésita un instant avant de le suivre.

Sur plusieurs mètres, ils avancèrent dans un petit corridor plein de placard de toutes les tailles et de tous les bois jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans une immense pièce qui ressemblait quelque peu au hall d'entrée en plus petit. Le bureau où était assisse Lady Red se trouvait au sommet de deux petits escaliers d'une dizaine de marches. Autour d'elle était disséminés des tables et des étagères couvertes de papiers et autres parchemins couverts d'écritures. Cela aurait paru presque normal si la cheminée n'était pas placée derrière, en retrait du bureau, dissimulant la personne de son hôtesse dans l'ombre, comme si celle-ci l'enveloppait. Vincent eut alors le pressentiment qu'elle devait connaitre la noirceur depuis for longtemps, quelqu'en soit le sens donné à cette obscurité. Elle était dangereuse et imprévisible, tout comme son majordome qui avait une fois de plus disparut sans un bruit.

- Vincent ! Je suis heureuse de te voir ici !

Ce dernier ne put se défaire du sentiment que ses paroles avaient une double portée. Mais il ne savait pas laquelle… Il oublia bien vite tout cela quand la statue qu'elle était à son arrivée prit enfin vie. Il douta même de sa mémoire. En effet, Lady Red c'était levé précipitamment dès qu'il était apparut dans la pièce avant de contourner son bureau pour venir lui prendre la main afin de le conduire auprès du feu devant lequel se trouvait un guéridon où étaient posées deux tasses de thé encore fumant. Elle entama alors la conversation de manière étonnante.

- Excuse-moi, très cher, de mon attitude au diner. Je venais de recevoir une mauvaise nouvelle du fait j'ai peut être paru étrange.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire avant d'ajouter joyeusement, ce qui déstabilisa Vincent.

- Maintenant, tout est réglé : je suis toute à toi.

Vincent, qui avait perdu l'usage de la parole, resta figé dans sa surprise alors qu'Angelina se levait de nouveau pour se diriger vers l'une de ses si nombreuses étagères pleine de paperasse pour y prendre une vieille feuille de papier. Elle revint ensuite s'asseoir face à lui.

- Peut être souhaites-tu voir la partie incomplète de ton arbre généalogique ? Le voici.

Elle lui tendit ce qu'elle avait été cherché et Vincent n'eut pas d'autre choix que de prendre la feuille. Sa curiosité fit le reste et il dévora la feuille du regard sous l'attention quelque peu amusée d'Angelina. Soudain, il se figea net à la lecture d'un nom et interrogea Angelina du regard. Elle sourit alors doucement en comprenant sa surprise.

- En effet, nous avons cet ancêtre en commun. Tu plus que moi, peut être même.

Stupéfait, Vincent resta fixé sur le nom à demi effacée sur la feuille sans se rendre compte de l'air étrange qu'avait Lady Red en le regardant.

Pendant ce temps là, Rachel s'ennuyait ferme, seule dans sa chambre. Elle n'osait sortir lorsqu'elle se rappela que son fils avait quitté la bibliothèque où il avait emprunté un livre. Une irrésistible envie de lire la prit alors tant et si bien qu'elle finit par sortir pour tenter de trouver les lieux tant désiré. Elle errait le long des couloirs lorsqu'au détour de l'un d'eux, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Sebastian. Elle fut si surprise qu'elle poussa un petit cri avant de reculer de quelques pas pour se prendre les pieds dans le tapis puis tomber en arrière sur les fesses. Sebastian, un sourire très amusé collé aux lèvres, lui tendit alors la main pour la redresser avant de lui demander avec ironie.

- Vous ais-je fais peur, Milady ?

Rachel laissa son cœur se calmer avant de répondre d'un hochement de tête. Sebastian, portant toujours son sourire amusé, lui demanda alors ce qu'elle faisait dans le couloir.

- Vous cherchiez quelque chose ou quelqu'un, Milady ?

Rachel hésita un instant puis, rougissant légèrement de honte, elle raconta sa mésaventure au majordome.

- Je me suis perdue en cherchant la bibliothèque.

Le sourire de Sebastian s'agrandit alors et Rachel se mit à bouder et râler.

- Allez-y : vous pouvez rire ! Vous en mourrez d'envie !

Sebastian ne se le permit pas, ce dont la jeune femme lui en fut gré. Il conserva néanmoins son sourire moqueur en proposant son aide à Rachel.

- Suivez-moi, je vais vous y mener.

Rachel le suivit la tête baissée avant de le remercier d'une toute petite voix.

- Étrangement, elle trouvait le majordome beaucoup plus amical à présent et elle se demandait si l'aura de la maison n'avait pas déteint sur son humeur, lui faisant tout paraitre plus noir qu'en réalité…

La bonne ambiance perdura malgré la sinistre allée sombre qu'ils empruntèrent. Rachel se décida alors à reprendre la parole.

- Comment faites-vous donc pour ne pas vous perdre dans ce dédale, Sebastian ?

Le majordome sourit un instant avant de répondre d'une voix de professionnel.

- Je ne serais pas le majordome de la famille Phantomhive si je me perdais dans les couloirs de la demeure.

Rachel réfléchit quelques instants à son observation puis poursuivit.

- En effet, cela de soi quand on y pense quelque peu… Comment êtes donc devenu le majordome ici ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret, bien sur…

- Ca ne l'est pas.

Sebastian se tut un instant comme pour rassembler ses idées puis commença.

- Lady Red avait besoin de moi pour réaliser l'un de ses souhaits. Pour pouvoir rester auprès d'elle afin d'y parvenir, je suis devenu majordome, et je le suis toujours… Voilà ma passionnante histoire.

Rachel le regarda avec un peu plus de respect avant de commenter.

- Vous devez être quelqu'un d'important, de consciencieux et d'intelligent… A-t-elle réalisé son vœu ?

Sebastian la fixa pendant un long moment sans répondre ce qui poussa Rachel à comprendre qu'elle avait surement été trop loin dans sa curiosité. Elle tenta alors de rattraper le tir.

- Non, ne répondez pas. Cela ne me regarde pas. Je suis toujours trop curieuse à vouloir tous savoir sur les personnes que je côtoie.

Sebastian esquissa un nouveau sourire malicieux avant de reprendre en répondant à sa question précédente, malgré ses remords.

- Lady Red devrait réaliser son désir sous peu, je serais donc libre…

Ils marchèrent pendant un moment sans parler avant que Rachel ne reprenne, aussi bavarde que sa fille : on savait de qui pouvait bien tenir celle-ci…

- Comment est votre maitresse ?

- Capricieuse, élégante, curieuse, intelligente, mystérieuse et trop gentille répondit Sebastian du tac au tac, manifestement ravi de dire tout cela.

Rachel éclata de rire et Sebastian ne tarda pas à se joindre à elle. Quelques instants plus tard, Rachel, ne regardant plus où elle allait, se prit de nouveau les pieds dans l'ourlet du tapis et chuta vers l'avant. Sebastian la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol par la taille et elle se retrouva collée contre son torse ferme. Un sourire amusé et séducteur habilla alors les lèvres de l'intéressé, se qui fit battre le cœur de Rachel plus vite que de raison. Il lui chuchota alors dans l'oreille doucement de sa voix grave qui donna des frissons à la jeune femme.

- Faites donc attention où vous mettez les pieds, Milady, ce serait dommage d'abimer ce si joli minois.

Rachel rougit de plus belle et lorsqu'elle redressa la tête, ses lèvres se trouvaient à quelques centimètres à peine de celles de Sebastian. Il fit mine de se pencher mais s'écarta à la dernière minutes, laissant la jeune femme troublée au plus haut point. Sebastian s'avança alors de la double porte en chêne se trouvant au fond du couloir avant que Rachel n'est eut le temps de dire quoique ce soit ou de reprendre ses esprits. Il annonça avec satisfaction mais en cachant la moquerie dans sa voix que la destination était atteinte.

- Voici la bibliothèque, Milady.

Pour tenter de calmer son esprit en ébullition, Rachel entra dans la pièce en passant devant Sebastian dans le parfum musqué complété de sa touche personnel lui fit fermé un instant les yeux de délices. Elle chuchota faiblement à son adresse un vague merci avant que celui-ci ne ferme la bibliothèque derrière elle. Elle fut alors harpé par la pièce et oublia tout ce qui venait de ce passer, qui fut mit dans un tiroir au fond de son esprit. Elle était tellement captivée par l'aura de la pièce qu'elle ne vit pas le sourire mauvais, calculateur et joueur que laissa échapper Sebastian en posant son regard sur elle avant de disparaitre.

La pièce avait tout l'air d'être une petite cathédrale au vu de la forme de la pièce, de ses vitraux et de ses colonnades. Entre chacune d'entre elles se trouvaient une étagère couvertes de livres ainsi que là où aurait du se trouver les bancs pour l'office. Des ouvrages récents et anciens, gros et fins, petits et grands se mélangeaient en créant une diversité qui soumettait Rachel à la douce torture de choisir entre eux. En se baladant, elle trouva plusieurs bureaux où feuilleter les œuvres littéraires en toute tranquillité. Sur l'un deux se trouvaient encore le jeu d'échec abandonné par lady Red et Ciel une fois la partie achevée. Rachel s'en désintéressa rapidement, n'ayant jamais bien compris les règles de ce jeu intellectuel et stratégique. Elle laissait ce plaisir à son mari et à son fils tandis qu'elle faisait des activités qui lui plaisait plus, parfois en compagnie de sa fille…

Tout au fond de la salle se trouvait un grand tableau étrange : une clé y était peinte. Rachel resta un petit moment à l'examiner pour tenter de comprendre la raison de sa présence ici mais elle fit choux blanc. Elle s'intéressa alors de nouveau aux livres qui eux, voulaient bien lui révéler leurs secrets. Elle les regardait sans vraiment oser les toucher jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux, plus corné et plus usé que les autres, attire son regard. Elle voulut le prendre mais ne parvint pas. Elle n'en obtint pas contre, contre toute attente, un déclic suivit d'un couinement d'une vieille porte tournant sur ses gonds pour s'ouvrir. Instinctivement, elle revient sur ses pas pour retourner devant le tableau qui avait laissé place à un couloir sombre devant lequel se trouvait accroché une torche : le tableau dissimulait donc un passage secret.

Un vent d'aventure souffla et la curiosité mal placée de Rachel se raviva. Elle prit alors la torche et pénétra le passage. Mais, n'eut-elle pas fait quelques pas que le tableau se rabattit sur le mur derrière elle, lui bloquant la sortie. Elle eut beau crier et taper sur le mur, elle n'obtint aucune réponse : elle était prise au piège…

_A suivre..._

Bisous à tous et merci de votre lecture ainsi que du temps que vous passez pour me laisser un commentaire ^^ A la semaine prochaine j'espère ^^


	36. Acte VI, Scène 4

Chalut à tous, nous sommes aujourd'hui mercredi et qui dit mercredi dit je poste ^^ J'espère que tous ceux qui ont passé le BAC s'en sont bien sorti et j'espère qu'ils l'auront ^^ Dites le moi si c'est le cas ^^ Je souhaite aussi bon courage à tous ceux qui vont passer le BREVET à la fin de la semaine ^^ Bisous à tous et bonne lecture ^^ A la semaine prochaine ^^

Tsukino: Je sais que c'est un peu loin de ton chapitre mais oui, Rihito devant le Duc de Redford est de ma création ^^ Enfin une lectrice qui connais Mei's Butler ^^ ou Mei-chan no shitsuji ^^ Bisous

Celeste31: Chalut ^^ Tu m'as laissée un roman ^^ C'est génial... Bon la réponse maintenant ^^ Et encore, tu n'as pas vu Sebastian dans tout son art pour les scènes suivantes ^^ Et oui, l'enfant à dépasser le père... comme l'élève à surpasser le maitre ^^ Le sourire crispé de Sebastian n'était, en effet, pas feint ^^ Mais il ne va finalement pas se venger vu l'état de Ciel au début de l'interlude dernière partie de l'enquête... Ce serait amusant de les voirs jouer l'un contre l'autre aux échecs... mais ce n'est pas moi qui essayerais de le faire... faut demander à Yana ^^ En effet, ce serait drôle que Sebastian le chien aille chercher Sebastian par la manche mais en même temps je crois que le chien ne survivra pas longtemps s'il faisait ça ^^ Mais oui... mais non il est tombé amoureux de Ciel... ce n'est pas pour cela qu'il le regarde ainsi mais il aura tout le temps pour ça comme tu le verras à la fin de la scène de la semaine prochaine. Sebastian reste toujours égal à lui même ^^ Bon c'est vrai que l'on voit plutôt Sebastian comme un magnifique chat que l'on a envie de caresser et de serrer contre soi... Ciel va pas vraiment dormir cette nuit là ^^ Les prochaines peut être mais je n'en parle pas ^^ Et oui, être un comte demande de la tenue, même quand Sebastian fait un rire à faire entrer disgracieusement dans la chambre ^^ XD Moi je me suis bien amusée à imaginer le manoir sous l'orage ^^ Mon script reste important tout de même pour valider l'hypothèse du lecteur... je vous laisse trop souvent dans le noir pour ne pas éclairer votre lanterne sur de petits détails ^^ Pour l'arbre généalogique, je pensais plus à l'arbre qu'à la partie manquante: ayant du temps à perdre, Angelina avait refait celui-ci... En effet, tu as devinée que Sebastian laissais exprès Rachel se casser la figure ^^ Après tout cela lui apporte un peu de divertissement ^^ Les domestiques se perdent aussi en effet. Sebastian leur a donc dessiné une carte avec une croix aux endroits importants ^^ Pratique, non ? ^^ Tu ne trouves pas ça surnaturel que Sebastian s'y retrouve dans le manoir alors qu'Angelina elle même s'y perd ? La fille a dépassé la mère, comme le fils avec le père ^^ c'est de famille ^^ J'ai fait EXPRÈS de préciser l'attitude de Sebastian... ^^ EN même temps contre l'ordi, c'est pas gagné ^^ Sebastian avait tout prévu, comme tu le verras dans la chapitre qui arrive ou le suivant... Mais ce n'était pas la raison de son sourire... Oui, Sebastian revit au travers de cet acte... enfin être lui même sans que personne n'est le moindre doute... ^^ De plus cela lui servira de couverture pour l'avenir... Bref bonne lecture et gros bisous.

Scène 4 : Vadrouille dans le manoir

Ciel était à peine entré dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Lizzie que celle-ci lui sauta au cou à l'en étrangler. C'est fou comment une si petite et fragile personne pouvait avoir de la poigne. Elle enfouit son visage dans le cou de son frère qui sentit celui-ci devenir tout humide. Il ne tarda pas à comprendre que sa petite sœur sanglotait tant il la sentait trembler contre lui. Déstabilisé, il poussa un petit soupir puis se mit à lui caresser doucement sa longue chevelure blonde pour la calmer avant de lui dire maladroitement mais doucement quelques mots en tentant d'y dissimuler son impatience devant la situation.

- Calme-toi, Lizzie. Tu es une Phantomhive, que Diable !

Au même instant, Sebastian éternua dans l'une des pièces du manoir avant d'esquisser un profond sourire ravi : cela ne lui arrivait que très rarement et seulement dans une situation particulière. Comme à chaque fois, cela l'amusait beaucoup et le mit de merveilleuse humeur pour continuer ses tâches de majordome.

Lizzie regardait penaude son frère et s'excusa en reniflant bruyamment, ce qui eut le don d'énervé d'autant plus Ciel, puis, enfin, elle lui expliqua son comportement.

- Ciel, j'ai eut si peur toute seule tout à l'heure dans le noir. Ce manoir est si grand, si sombre et terrifiant… Sans compter ces bruits bizarres que j'ai entendu tout à l'heure.

Elle frissonna devant Ciel qui hésita entre adorer ce manoir qui lui procurait une paix et une tranquillité qu'il n'avait jamais eut nulle part ailleurs et le haïr parce que s sœur devenait encore plus collante que jamais lorsqu'il avait le malheur de se trouver dans la même pièce qu'elle.

A ce moment là, un bruit étrange résonna dans la pièce, comme si quelque chose cherchait à de l'endroit où il était enfermé. Lizzie vient alors se coller de nouveau à son frère et lui chuchota d'une voix rendue aigue par la peur.

- Cieell… C'est encore ce bruit…. Hiiiii !

Ciel tenta de faire taire sa sœur pour découvrir l'origine du bruit mais, le temps qu'il y parvienne, celui-ci c'était tu. Il poussa alors un soupir mi exaspéré, mi inquiet. Il se secoua mentalement pour se remettre les idées en place : ce manoir avait décidément une mauvaise influence sur lui. Sans le moindre indice, il parcourut la pièce du regard pour tenter de trouver une explication logique à tout ça.

La pièce était spacieuse et sobre, ce qui convenait parfaitement à Ciel et moins à Lizzie, bien entendu. Deux lits à baldaquin, aux rideaux couleur pourpre dissimulant les draps et oreillers à son regard aiguisé, se trouvaient du côté droit de la pièce tout en l'occupant pour une bonne moitié. En face de lui se dressait une cheminée en marbre où un grand feu dansait sur les bûches. Ciel resta un moment à le contempler avant de conclure que le bruit suspect qu'ils avaient entendu ne pouvait provenir d'aucun ses deux lieux. Il voulut donc poursuivre son inspection mais Lizzie se remit à lui gémir dans les oreilles qu'elle n'aimait pas ce lieu, déconcentrant Ciel dans sa mission. Il perdit alors un peu de son sang froid et dit sèchement à sa sœur quelques mots.

- Tais-toi un peu, Lizzie : je réfléchis !

La petite blonde fut si surprise qu'elle cessa net ses jérémiades. Ciel, ravi de son effet, poursuivit donc ses investigations.

Le côté gauche de la pièce comportait un bureau sur lequel était posée une feuille de papier vierge recouverte de poussière et un porteplume. Ciel ignora rapidement ce dernier, dénué d'intérêt et focalisa son attention sur la grande armoire en ébène gravée de scènes champêtres qui occupait le reste de la pièce. Il fit un pas pour s'en approcher plus près afin de l'examiner mais il fut retenu par Lizzie qui s'accrochait encore à son bras. Il lui jeta un regard noir qui lui fit baisser la tête, penaude, avant de finir par le lâcher à contrecœur.

A chaque pas qu'il faisait son cœur se mettait à battre plus fort jusqu'à ce que le bruit recommence à résonner une nouvelle fois dans la pièce silencieuse. Lizzie poussa un petit cri terrifié mais il n'y prit pas garde, se concentrant sur sa destination dont semblait, bel et bien, provenir le son étrange. Il posa sa main devenu moite sur la poignée mais l'ouvrit avec une fermeté dont il ne se sentait plus capable.

Rachel avait tout essayé pour parvenir à sortir du passage secret. Elle s'en mordait même beaucoup les doigts à présent d'avoir céder à sa curiosité mais elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Personne ne le pouvait… Elle avait poussé de toutes se forces contre le tableau pour tenter de le faire bouger, elle avait même tenté de le déchirer ou de le brûler sans parvenir au moindre résultat concluant. Elle avait ensuite appuyé sur toutes les dalles du sol et des murs de l'entrer du passage, remit et enlevé la torche en espérant déclencher le mécanisme inverse mais rien ne bougea. Rachel dut alors se résigner à la seule solution qui lui restait : s'enfoncer dans le tunnel sombre qui s'ouvrait devant elle, ce qu'elle fit, munie de sa torche…

Sebastian pénétra aussi silencieux qu'une ombre dans la bibliothèque où il avait laissé seule sa future victime. Il se glissa d'étagères en étagères comme un souffle de vent pour finalement arriver au niveau du tableau sans trouver âme qui vive. Il en inspecta les contours et finit par découvrir au sol des petites particules de cendres provenant de la torche allumée ce trouvant à l'entrée du passage secret. Un fin sourire victorieux et amusé se dessina alors sur ses lèvres avant de ressortir de la pièce, toujours sans le moindre bruit.

Sa destination suivante fut la chambre que partageaient les deux enfants. Il entrebâilla légèrement la porte et fut totalement satisfait de la scène qui se déroula sous ses yeux. Son plan marchait à merveille, plan qu'il avait concocté en accord avec les différentes personnalités de leurs invités. Il s'empressa d'aller faire signe à Angelina que tout était fin prêt, sans que Vincent, figé sur sa chaise, ne s'en rende compte. Si tout ce passait comme prévu, et il y veillerait personnellement, Lady Red réaliserait son souhait le soir même et lui… lui sera enfin libre…

Ciel recula de deux pas lorsqu'une boule d'énergie bleutée jaillit de l'armoire qu'il venait d'ouvrir. Lizzie poussa alors un cri silencieux avant de tomber dans les pommes et de s'effondrer au sol. Mais, Ciel ne s'en rendit même pas compte, hypnotisé qu'il était par la chose. Il murmura pour lui-même en approchant sa main de l'étrange phénomène.

- Ce n'est pas possible, ça n'existe pas…

Lorsque sa main entra en contact avec le lobe lumineux, il y eut un flash lumineux et Ciel se retrouva dans une pièce inconnue. La pièce était sombre car tous les rideaux étaient tirés sur les grandes fenêtres derrière lesquels on devinait les rayons du soleil. Au centre de la pièce, se trouvait un piano à queue devant lequel était assise une jeune femme. Il s'approcha alors d'elle pour découvrir où il était. Il s'aperçut alors qu'il s'agissait de son hôtesse. Il poussa un soupir soulagé puis s'excusa avant de lui demander poliment.

- Lady Red, je me suis perdu. Pourriez-vous m'indiquer la sortie, je vous pris ?

La jeune femme l'ignora et commença à jouer. Sa mélodie était superbe et divulguait tout un panel d'émotions : l'amour, la tendresse, la tristesse, le besoin de tendresse, la douceur et tellement d'autres encore. Ciel entendit à ce moment là un pas et il vit un homme sortir de l'ombre pour s'approcher doucement d'elle. Lorsque Ciel reconnut son père sur les traits de l'homme, il s'exclama joyeusement, heureux de voir enfin une tête connue :

- Père !

Mais l'homme l'ignora tout autant que la jeune femme pour s'approcher d'elle jusqu'à se tenir à son côté pour la complimenter.

- Tu joues magnifiquement maintenant, Anne.

La jeune femme lui offrit alors un sourire si brillant qu'une pensée traversa Ciel comme de la foudre : Lady Red était amoureuse den son père… ou, du moins, d'une personne lui ressemblant beaucoup. Il y eut alors un second flash lumineux et Ciel se retrouva de nouveau dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Lizzie, devant la boule lumineuse qui s'agitait dans tous les sens sous son regard. Son esprit vif et structuré ne tarda pas à comprendre ce qu'il c'était passé : Ciel avait revisité les souvenirs de quelqu'un…

Rachel avançait dans le couloir dérobé pendant un temps lui semblant infini. Enfin, elle parvient à un cul de sac. Elle allait crier de désespoir de se retrouver à jamais enfermée ici lorsque le passage s'ouvrit devant elle. Sans hésiter, ne souhaitant pas rester éternellement prisonnière de ses lieux, elle sortit. Un tableau où était peint un cadenas de la même couleur que la clé de l'entrée du couloir secret se rabattit derrière elle quelques temps après. Elle frissonna et s'éloigna aussi vite que possible de celui-ci dans le nouveau couloir qui s'ouvrait devant elle.

Aucune porte ne se présentant à elle, Rachel continua à avancer en priant désespérément de trouver la sortie. Elle finit par arriver dans une grande salle vide où seul un immense tableau habillait le mur. Elle leva sa torche pour le regarder et poussa un cri d'horreur en reconnaissant le portrait de son mari. Sous la toile se tenait une légende à moitié effacée par le temps : Vincent Phantomhive, suivi de deux dates qu'elle ne parvient pas à déchiffrer. Un sombre pressentiment la saisi ainsi qu'un sentiment d'urgence. Elle sortit donc de la salle au pas de course pour tenter de trouver au plus vite la sortie afin de s'enfuir d'ici avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, bien qu'elle ne sache pas en quoi…

La boule lumineuse inspecta Ciel puis Lizzie sous toutes les coutures mais ne sembla pas avoir trouvé ce qu'elle recherchait. Elle sortit donc dehors en traversant la porte. Ciel fit reprendre ses esprits à Lizzie en la secouant puis lui dit simplement quelques mots avant de poursuivre le lobe en dehors de la pièce.

- Suis-moi !

La petite blonde ne souhaitant pas rester seule, elle n'eut pas d'autres choix que de sortir à la suite de son frère pour le rejoindre.

Ciel pensait qu'ils obtiendraient des réponses en suivant la sphère, aussi avait-il décidé de la suivre. Celle-ci entrait et sortait de chaque pièce pour tenter d'y trouver quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Lizzie rattrapa son frère au bout du couloir et lui demanda, quelque peu essoufflée.

- Ciel, mais qu'est-ce… ?

Ciel lui fit signe de se taire, lui prit la main et l'entraina avec lui derrière la sphère qui ne les attendait pas.

Ils descendirent des escaliers, traversèrent des couloirs, ouvrirent des portes sans trouver jusqu'à le moindre indice de leur destination ou de ce que cherchait l'étrange lobe lumineux. A un moment, la boule pénétra une pièce sans en ressortir immédiatement. Ciel, convaincu qu'il tenait les réponses à portée de main, ouvrit la porte à la volée pour se figer sur place quand il reconnu la pièce où il c'était retrouvé dans le souvenir, bien qu'il n'y avait plus à présent la moindre trace de vie humaine.

Ce fut Lizzie qui le sortit de sa torpeur en lui tirant sur la manche : le globe était sortit et avait reprit son inspection. Il remercia sa sœur d'un hochement de tête et ils reprirent leur course derrière leur guide avant qu'elle ne disparaisse de leur champ de vision.

Rachel était arrivée devant un autre cul de sac et se trouvait à présent nez à nez avec une porte. Celle-ci était entrebâillée mais les bruits étranges qui en provenaient ne motivèrent pas Rachel à y entrer. Elle sursauta brusquement lorsqu'une voix retentit, l'appelant.

- Entre, ma chère, entre. Je sais que tu es là, Yumi sait toujours tout…

Rachel, n'ayant pas plus le choix que pour sortir du passage secret où elle était prisonnière, finit par entrer dans une petite pièce chaleureuse rappelant la caravane d'une voyante gitane où elle avait été avec l'une de ses amies qui voulait se faire lire son avenir, Rachel ayant refusé. Sur la petite table au centre de la pièce était posée une boule de cristal mais la pièce était vide de toute présence humaine. Rachel marmonnait pour elle-même qu'il lui faudrait pendre un rendez-vous avec un psychologue quand elle sera rentrée chez elle lorsque la voix retentit de nouveau alors qu'un visage apparaissait dans la boule de cristal.

- Assied-toi, ma chère.

Un siège, sortit de nulle part, la força à s'asseoir alors que le beau visage encadré de longs cheveux noirs continuait à parler.

- Je vois l'avenir, je lis l'avenir, je connais ton avenir…

Soudain, elle se mit à dire gravement à Rachel un avertissement.

- Méfis-toi de l'homme au regard de braise. Il te volera ce que tu as plus cher. Quitte ce manoir au plus vite avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…

Elle se tut un instant puis reprit, le visage plus sombre que jamais.

- Quitte ce manoir sans te retourner : il est déjà trop tard.

La boule de cristal implosa ensuite et la réaction en chaine fit exploser la pièce dans laquelle se trouvait Rachel qui fut projetée dans un autre couloir, sonnée. Un étrange rire fit alors trembler les murs puis elle entendit encore la voix de Yumi avant de sombrer dans le noir de l'inconscience.

- L'avenir… l'avenir…

Ils arrivèrent bientôt aux cachots qui, contrairement au reste du manoir, ne mentaient pas sur leur grand âge au vu des toiles d'araignée, des rats et autres créatures que croisèrent Ciel et Lizzie sur leur passage. La boule lumineuse allait moins vite, examinant parmi les cadavres en décomposition et les squelettes étalés sur le sol ce qu'elle cherchait. Un rat frôla la jambe dénudée de Lizzie qui frissonna d'horreur avant qu'une araignée géante ne lui tombe sur la tête. Elle poussa un hurlement à réveiller les morts qui rendit Ciel sourd pendant plusieurs minutes.

Un peu plus loin, elle trébucha sur une chose non identifiée et se retrouva nez à nez avec un squelette au sourire gâté. Elle se redressa alors que Ciel s'éloignait d'elle et recula pour éviter le macchabé pour tomber de nouveau sur une toile déchirée et couverte d'araignées alors qu'un vers sortait de la bouche de la femme au visage déchirée du portrait. Elle faillit vomir, ce qui étouffa un autre de ses cris puis se mit à courir devant elle pour rejoindre son frère qu'elle heurta violemment. Celui-ci, pour éviter de perdre l'équilibre, n'eut d'autre choix que de faire un pas en avant et entrer une seconde fois en contact avec la sphère.

Cette fois, le flash conduisit Ciel dans le jardin du manoir, sous une pluie battante, devant une ultime cérémonie dont pouvait assister un être humain : Ciel assistait à un enterrement. Il y avait beaucoup de monde mais il ne reconnut que deux visages : celui d'Angelina, noyé de larmes, qui se trouvait entre les bras de Vincent, la mine tout aussi sombre. Ils se chuchotaient des choses et Ciel s'approcha pour tenter de les entendre.

- … finir comme cela. C'est tellement injuste sanglota Angelina.

- Je sais, Anne, je sais mais nous n'y pouvons plus rien à présent. Je suis sur que l'Oncle Henry sera mieux où il est à présent…

Le curé commença ensuite son discours, ce qui fit taire le jeune couple mais Ciel, que cela n'intéresserait pas, se pencha pour voir la dépouille d'un vieil homme au regard serein et dont les rides de joie et d'amour marquaient son visage buriné par le temps. Il portait un complet noir et une rapière en argent ciselé. Ciel observa tout de même une minute de silence en mémoire du vieil homme qui lui semblait avoir été sage et bon.

Le flash le ramena dans le présent pour qu'il assiste à un phénomène particulièrement déstabilisant : Lizzie et lui étaient entourés de personnes dont il reconnut certaines présentes à l'enterrement mais, ce qui le troubla le plus, ce fut lorsqu'il aperçut parmi eux l'homme dont il avait assisté aux funérailles. Ciel balbutia alors, complètement désorienté alors que Lizzie avait complètement perdu l'usage de sa voix.

- Mais… mais, vous êtes mort !

Le dénommé Henry lui offrit un grand sourire avant de lui rétorquer.

- Et les fantômes mon gars ? Ca n'existe pas peut être ?

Ciel n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois : il prit la main de sa sœur et courra loin des catacombes qui regorgeaient de spectres plus réels que jamais. Leurs rires les poursuivirent longtemps au travers du manoir alors qu'ils suivaient avec plus de réticences la sphère lumineuse.

Rachel fut éveillée par un bruit familier et surprenant dans ce manoir : une sonnerie de téléphone. Par réflexe, et ne se souvenant plus où elle se trouvait, Rachel se dirigea vers la source du bruit pour répondre. L'appareil se trouvait au détour d'un couloir sur une petite table. Elle décrocha.

- Allô ? Ici Rachel Phantomhive, c'est pour quoi, je vous pris ?

Il n'y eut aucune réponse et l'instant d'après, elle se retrouva avec le bip sonore qui signalait que le correspondant venait de raccroché. Rachel fut d'abord surprise qu'on lui eut raccroché au nez puis, de colère, elle reposa le combiné en pestant avant de se rappeler où elle était, ce qui n'avait rien de rassurant. Elle soupira en comprenant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un cauchemar, comme elle l'avait d'abord espérer mais bel et bien de la réalité. Elle se remit donc en route, sans se douter ni sentir une seconde qu'une ombre aussi silencieuse qu'un souffle de vent la suivait à présent de prêt.

La sphère pénétra dans une énième pièce mais, cette fois encore, elle n'en ressortit pas. Ciel et Lizzie échangèrent un regard en espérant qu'il s'agissait cette fois de la bonne puis Ciel ouvrit la porte.

Au même moment, Rachel trouva une porte sur sa gauche qu'elle ouvrit pour quitter ce sinistre couloir où elle avançait seule… Elle se retrouva face à un rideau de velours mais, au moment où elle voulut l'écarter de sa trajectoire, une voix bien trop connue par elle s'éleva, la figeant dans sa lancée.

- Anne, mon amour, je me souviens enfin de toi !

La voix provenait de Vincent, Vincent sur qui la sphère lumineuse c'était précipité sous les yeux de Ciel et de Lizzie devant la porte grande ouverte du bureau. Rachel c'était figé de douleur sur place derrière le rideau sans pouvoir rien faire…

Nul ne vit le sourire satisfait d'Angelina, se trouvant auprès de Vincent, à moitié dans l'ombre, ni celui de son majordome démoniaque, victorieux, dissimulé dans l'ombre non loin de Rachel. Son plan avait porté ses fruits au-delà de ses espoirs…

_A suivre..._

Bien, je vous annonce que le chapitre de la semaine prochain, déjà écrit et tapé, signera la fin de cet acte ^^ Voilà, Bisous à tous et à très bientôt


	37. Acte VI, Scène 5

Chalut à tous ^^ Devinez quoi ? Voici la suite et fin de l'acte VI ^^ Tous les mystères vont enfin être levés ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je m'excuse aussi pour ceux dont j'ai oublié de répondre à reviews par messages personnels. Je n'étais pas encore organisée et je ne savais plus à qui j'avais répondu. Maintenant, je le suis plus ^^ Désolé encore. Bisous à tous et rendez-vous mardi prochain. Oui, Mardi car je vais poster un jour avant comme cadeau de ma part dans le cadre de mon anniversaire ^^ Sachant qu'il s'agit de la fin de mon enquête, cela tombe plutôt bien^^ Après je vais pouvoir ouvrir une nouvelle salve d'intrigues ^^Bisous bisous à tous donc et bonne lecture.

Lottie: Et oui, que de suspense avant la fin... mais c'est le but, non ? Voici la fin de l'histoire pour répondre à ta seconde question ^^ Bisous bisous et bonne lecture.

Magikalie: si tu as aimé mon précédent chapitre, tu vas littéralement adoré la fin de mon interlude où ton Undertaker à un rôle central. J'ai même trouvé un Disney où il aura l'un des rôles principaux ^^ J'en suis très fière d'ailleurs ^^ Je suis ravie de ne pas t'avoir déçue sur l'un de tes disney préférés ^^ Très contente même ^^ J'espère que la fin te plaira autant ^^ Bisous et bonne lecture ^^

Celeste31: Moi aussi j'ai été enquiquinée par la nouvelle fonction de review de . Mais bon c'est comme ça et cela ne va pas nous empêcher de lire ^^ Tu me diras des nouvelles de ton Brevet, hein ? Je veux savoir si tu l'as. Et si tu l'as avec beaucoup d'autres lecteurs, je posterais peut être deux chapitres successifs pour fêter ça en fonction de mon avance ^^ Disons plutôt que Sebastian va se révéler dans tout son art ^^ En fait, si, Sebastian va se venger dans l'interlude ^^ Mais de façon pas vraiment méchante ^^ Je connais Code Geass et Lelouch... moi je me mouillerais pas car on influence tout de même son perso préféré puisqu'il faut un gagnant. Ciel reste toujours noble... heu... en fait non, il existe une situation où il met sa fierté de côté... C'est vrai que de nos jours on laisse plutôt la personne s'étaler à terre pour se moquer d'elle, même gentiment, plutôt que de la rattraper. C'est vrai que j'ai oublié que les domestiques ne savent peut être pas lire XD Bon eh bien ils se paument alors MDR Ta curiosité va bientôt être récompensée dans ce chapitre même ^^ J'ai jamais dit que Ciel serait un frère exemplaire... surtout avec Lizzie comme soeur ^^ XD Oui, Sebastian a une chance du tonnerre mais il a toujours un plan B, C... au cas où ^^ Il est très prévoyant ^^ ET oui, c'est un vrai Démon notre Sebastian... ou même plus comme tu le sauras dans les interludes à venir... J'opte pour la solution: Ciel le voulait que Lizzie lui fasse un foin à son retour ^^ Ce qui est le plus plausible en soi ^^  
>Franchement je n'avais pas très envie d'être à la place de Lizzie non plus... ^^ Je la comprends même très bien. Ce qui explique que Ciel ne l'ait pas envoyer promener non plus ^^ En fait, un peu des deux: Ciel a un peu peur et est un peu beaucoup dubitatif en croyant qu'il ya quelques chose qui commence à clocher chez lui ^^ En effet, la sphère possédait les souvenirs de Vincent... Rachel est très choquée comme tu le verras par la suite ^^ Et les enfants aussi mais dans une moindre mesure car ils ont l'image eux... Je ne voulais pas que l'histoire devienne trop longue sinon on finit par se lasser. Merci donc pour ton roman de commentaire que j'adore. Bonne lecture et à mardi ^^ Bisous bisous<p>

Scène 5 : Retour vers la lumière

_Il ya de ça plusieurs siècles, Vincent Phantomhive naquit dans le manoir. Il y grandit, insouciant, sans savoir que le temps qui lui restait était compté. Quand il atteignit l'âge de se marier, ses parents lui présentèrent une belle jeune femme blonde aux yeux bleu portant le doux nom de Rachel. Au cours du temps qu'ils passèrent ensemble, il commença à éprouver de tendres et forts sentiments pour la belle. _

_ Toute sa vie bascula le jour où il croisa au détour de l'un des couloirs du manoir une jeune femme rousse aux yeux marrons accompagnée d'un grand majordome habillé de noir mais dont il ne se souvenait plus du visage, son attention étant focalisée sur la belle inconnue. Il osa un premier contact et fut charmé par sa douce maladresse, ses joues rosies par la timidité, par sa simple manière d'être. Il voulut la revoir et lui donna un premier rendez-vous. Il en oublia complètement Rachel et passa la plupart de son temps en compagnie de la jeune demoiselle qui lui avait ravi son cœur au détour d'un couloir et qui répondait à l'appellation d'Angelina. Bien vite, il la surnomma affectueusement Anne pour être le seul à l'appeler ainsi et donc devenir particulier à ses yeux. _

_ Mais, le jeune homme insouciant qu'il était alors du partir à la guerre avec son père, la laissant derrière lui, seule. Ce furent de terribles années où seul le souvenir de la jeune Anne lui permit de tenir le coup pour rentrer vivant chez lui et, ainsi, enfin la retrouver. Mais, lorsqu'il rentra enfin au manoir, Anne n'était plus là : sa famille avait déménagé suite à une promotion subite de son père. Vincent tenta de trouver où sa belle avait été emmenée mais nul ne sut que lui répondre. Pendant de longues semaines, il regretta amèrement d'être parti puis de n'être pas mort à la guerre avec le souvenir d'Anne comme dernière pensée…_

_ Il revit alors Rachel. La ravissante, pétillante, intelligente, Rachel. Il ne sut jamais qu'elle avait été à l'origine de l'étrange et soudaine promotion du paternel d'Anne dès qu'elle avait eut vent de son prochain retour. Il refoula alors ses sentiments pour Anne et les heureux souvenirs du temps où elle était encore auprès de lui et finit par se fiancer avec Rachel, sous la pression de sa famille, son père se faisant vieux. Le mariage était prévu pour le début du printemps, trois années après le retour de Vincent au bercail. _

_ Une heureuse surprise croisa sa route, un beau soir d'automne, sous les traits d'une jeune femme rousse qui lui semblait si familière. Elle c'était jetée dans ses bras en pleurant de joie alors qu'un nouveau domestique se tenait auprès d'elle, en retrait, un sourire satisfait fixé sur ses lèvres. Le regard sanguin de ce dernier croisa celui de Vincent, victorieux et si ténébreux qu'il le marqua pour le restant de ses jours. _

_ La jeune rousse lui expliqua alors qu'elle avait embauché Sebastian, le nom du nouveau majordome, étant aussi son plus fidèle ami, avant de fuir de chez elle où sa famille voulait la marier à un étranger fortuné. Elle lui avoua alors que jamais elle n'avait cessé de penser à lui pendant tout ce temps mais qu'elle était alors prisonnière de sa famille. Elle poursuivit en indiquant qu'elle ne souhaitait épouser personne d'autre que lui sans avoir vérifié ses sentiments vis-à-vis d'elle ainsi que c'être assurée qu'il était toujours vivant. Il la serra contre son cœur en lui caressant doucement sa douce chevelure enflammée, lui chuchotant dans le creux de l'oreille des mots si doux et si tendres qu'ils la firent rougir. _

_ Le soir même, il rompit ses fiançailles avec Rachel qui pinça les lèvres de colère avant de disparaitre non sans avoir jeter un regard venimeux et sombre à Anne, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon. _

_ Le mariage fut décidé pour le début de l'été et ce fut leurs plus beaux mois de bonheur jusqu'à la veille du jour J où une grande fête eut lieu. Le jour où le destin de tous les habitants et invités de la fête bascula pour des siècles… _

_ Un billet devait être remis à Anne par une servante maladroite mais ce fut Vincent qui l'intercepta, promettant à la jeune soubrette de le faire passer à sa future épouse. Il lut le billet et surpris d'y voir inscrit le nom de Rachel, il se rendit au point de rendez-vous fixé sur le petit mot en oubliant de prévenir sa fiancée. Lorsque le majordome Sebastian, qui n'avait jamais quitté Anne depuis leur retour au manoir, eut vent du petit manège par une question anodine de l'un des invités posée à la jeune servante, il se précipita sur le lieu de l'entrevue mais il était déjà trop tard… Le corps de Vincent, qui aurait du être celui d'Anne, gisait au sol, dans une mare de sang, un couteau figé dans sa poitrine._

Vincent venait de tout se souvenir de ce qu'il lui était arrivé il ya si longtemps. Mais tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête entre les souvenirs de sa vie passée et ceux de sa présente vie. Une révélation le saisi soudain, tombant comme un glas dans la pièce silencieuse. Une révélation qu'il avait occulté de sa mémoire pour des raisons plus qu'évidentes…

- Je suis mort…

Anne posa doucement sa main sur la sienne avant de lui dire avec indulgence devant les deux enfants de ce dernier, incapables de parler ou de raisonner après la scène dont ils avaient été les témoins plus ou moins malencontreux.

- Oui, mon Vincent, tu es mort… mais tu vis.

Il secoua la tête négativement pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle se trompait avant d'expliquer le fond de sa pensée pour le moins surprenante.

- Non, Anne : je suis de nouveau mort. J'ai été renversé par un coche alors que je me rendais en mission pour mon travail. Mon âme était si attachée à la Terre qu'au final j'ai pu poursuivre ma vie presque comme si de rien n'était, bien que j'ignore encore pourquoi…

Anne se figea d'effroi tandis que les autres fronçaient les sourcils. Vincent poursuivit donc son explication morbide.

- Je suis comme tes serviteurs, rattachés sur Terre par un lien étrange qui m'empêche de vraiment disparaitre. Comme toi aussi, ma bien aimée.

Une petite toux gênée jaillit alors de la gorge de Lady Red alors qu'un petit sourire étirait les lèvres de Vincent.

- Crois-tu que je n'ai pas reconnu nos serviteurs, même après tout ce temps ? Mais qu'as-tu fait, Anne, pour qu'on en soit là aujourd'hui ?

Son air se fit à la fois triste, mélancolique et tellement aimant qu'il ramena Anne des siècles en arrière…

_Anne avait du quitter le manoir où habitait Vincent avant son retour. Elle savait qu'il s'agissait de l'ouvre de Rachel mais elle n'avait pu lutter contre la volonté paternelle, trop aveuglée par son succès pour percevoir la détresse de sa fille. Anne avait tenté de nombreuses fois au cours des années suivantes de retourner au manoir de Vincent, qu'elle espérait ayant survécu à la guerre. Mais, même de loin, Rachel projetait son ombre sur Anne l'empêchant d'entrevoir la lumière. Elle décida donc de se tourner vers ce côté si attirant depuis qu'elle avait été séparée de Vincent. _

_ Une haine à l'égal de son amour pour Vincent grandit alors en son cœur à l'égard du monde entier la séparant de son bien aimé. La colère et la rancune tachèrent son âme auparavant si douce et tendre de noirs desseins. Elle fit de la vie de sa famille un supplice dont elle se délectait profondément mais nul ne la laissa partir, ne voyant pas la laideur dont se teintait son cœur privé d'amour mais toujours empli de ce sentiment pour un seul être… _

_ Un soir, elle fit brûler de la lavande dans tout le manoir, en quantité suffisante pour tuer toute la maisonnée, sans pour autant l'enflammer en entière : le hasard déciderait à sa place de se qu'il adviendrait de ce qui fut autrefois sa famille, ce n'était plus son affaire depuis qu'ils lui avaient refusé la fois de trop de rejoindre Vincent. Elle s'enfuit alors sous la tempête et erra dans les champs de longues nuits en volant et tuant tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage, autant pour manger qu'à cause de la douce folie dont son esprit était devenu la victime. _

_ Un jour, alors qu'elle venait d'égorger sauvagement un poulet avec un sourire béat aux lèvres, une voix retentit près d'elle dont elle ignorait la provenance._

_- Humaine, je t'ai observée pendant plusieurs jours : tu m'intriguais. Je te propose aujourd'hui de conclure un pacte avec moi : offre moi ton âme en sacrifice et j'exhausserais ton vœu, quelqu'en soit le prix._

_ Anne, un restant de raison la poussant à se méfier, refusa. La voix reprit donc, toujours avec la même voix doucereuse._

_- Très bien mais sache que mon offre est toujours valable._

_ Un corbeau s'éleva alors dans le ciel azur en criant son chant funeste. Anne ne tient pas deux jours avant de revenir sur sa décision. Elle hurla alors dans le vent en espérant que l'être l'entendrait._

_- Très bien ! Je vous offre mon âme mais faites moi passé ma vie auprès de Vincent ! A ma mort, vous pourrez faire de moi ce que bon vous semble !_

_ Un cri de corbeau résonna et un pacte fut scellé dont le sceau se trouvait sur l'épaule droite d'Anne, comme un tatouage fait à l'encre de chine provoquant les cieux qui avaient été sourds à ses appels. Ce fut la naissance de Sebastian._

_ Il tint sa promesse et Anne se retrouva auprès de Vincent. Avec l'aide de Sebastian, qu'elle avait nommé majordome pour plus de commodité, elle avait dompté ses pulsions cruelles pour recréer la jeune femme dont Vincent était tombé amoureux. Elle ne savait pas quelles serait le contrecoup de son pacte, ni les conséquences directement liées à celui-ci. Elle ne voyait plus que Vincent et avait laissé ses sombres années derrière elle… jusqu'à sa mort prématurée et imprévue. _

_ Sebastian, ne pouvant avoir son âme, l'avait alors envoutée pour qu'elle ne vieillisse plus jusqu'à ce que Vincent ne réapparaisse, réincarné. Les domestiques se retrouvèrent liés à son destin, ainsi que les invités du jour qui signala le début d'une longue attente, mourant prématurément à leur tour avant de devenir des éternels fantômes attachés à la demeure et, pour la domestiquée, à son service. Jusqu'à ce que son vœu se réalise. Jusqu'à ce que Vincent ne réapparaisse dans un simple article de journal oublié par le vent dans leur propriété quelques siècles plus tard…_

Anne releva la tête et observa son amour avant de répondre simplement à sa question.

- J'ai voulu préserver notre bonheur présent et futur en arrêtant le cours du temps, Vincent. Je ne pouvais, ni ne voulais, te laisser partir. Pas encore une fois. Pas pour toujours…

Gravement, il serra Anne dans ses bras, ne sachant que dire de plus à cette femme qui avait tout sacrifié pour lui, jusqu'à son âme, bien qu'il l'ignorait.

Derrière le rideau, dans l'ombre de Rachel, Sebastian jubilait que son envoutement ait permis au Lord Phantomhive de ce siècle de survivre, même à l'état de fantôme. Après une longue attente, il sera bientôt récompensé, le temps recommençant à s'écouler normalement pour la maitresse des lieux. De plus, à sa mort, dans quelques futiles années encore, les domestiques et les invités seront enfin libres et lui pourra être libéré d'un pacte lui promettant une si belle âme noircie. Mais il fallait avant tout chose qu'il règle un dernier détail. Détail qui leur avait couté plusieurs siècles d'attente et dont il ne pouvait se permettre une fois de plus de passer à côté…

Vincent regarda longuement ses enfants déstabilisés par la scène à laquelle ils venaient d'assister et leur fit signe de s'approcher de lui. Sans se consulter, d'un commun accord, Ciel et Lizzie ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce. Vincent soupira, triste que tout devienne ainsi, lui qui aimait tant ses enfants… Il retourna alors son attention vers Anne, qui observait la scène en silence, pour lui dire doucement et avec tant de tendresse que les enfants vacillèrent dans leur décision.

- Anne, ce sont les enfants que nous n'avons jamais pu avoir.

Elle hocha la tête en regardant les enfants si doucement et avec tant de tendresse malgré toutes années sombres qu'ils furent aussi touché par l'amour infini que dégageait à cet instant Anne.

- Oui, ils sont magnifiques…

Ciel et Lizzie rougirent du compliment puis le regard d'Anne se voila d'ombre, de tristesse et de douleur.

- Mais, ils sont les enfants de cette femme, pas les miens…

Tous les trois comprirent le sentiment de solitude intense qui s'échappa à ce moment là d'Anne et Vincent baissa la tête, penaud comme s'il avait commis une faute. Il lui chuchota alors, sa voix emplie d'émotions indescriptibles.

- Je suis désolé, Anne… Si j'avais retrouvé la mémoire avant… Je t'aurais recherché…

Rachel étouffait de rage en entendant son mari dire ça. Elle avait eut le son et non l'image, elle ignorait donc ce qu'il c'était réellement passé dans le bureau et croyait que son époux lui était infidèle. Elle agrippa avec fureur le tissu du rideau pour le tirer violemment et ainsi révéler sa présence mais un bras vêtu de noir sortit de nulle part et l'en empêcha. Elle se retourna vivement pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Sebastian.

Une flamme dangereuse habitait son regard et un sourire carnassier d'un chat ayant attrapé une souris lui ayant longuement échappée étira ses lèvres. Mais, Rachel, aveuglée par ses sentiments, ne vit pas son regard luire ni retentir dans sa tête l'avertissement de Yumi : « Méfis-toi de l'homme au regard de braise. Il te volera ce que tu as de plus cher… » Elle voulut se dégager sèchement mais sa poigne était trop forte, trop puissante… même pour un simple humain : on aurait dit deux tenailles de fer…

Contrariée, Rachel ouvrit la bouche pour le remettre vertement en place mais elle fut coupée dans son élan lorsque Sebastian plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne, coupant ainsi le moindre son qu'elle voudrait produire. Choquée de l'initiative du majordome, elle ne fit rien au début, attendant simplement qu'il daigne enfin la lâcher. Quand elle commença à manquer d'air, elle tenta de repousser Sebastian mais n'y parvint pas. Rachel respira alors tant bien que mal par le nez en gesticulant dans tous les sens pour s'extraire de son étreinte. Elle lui donna des coups de plus en plus forts mais rien n'y fait, il ne bougea pas. Désespérée, Rachel constata que si poigne était de fer, son étreinte était de marbre.

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'elle commença à éprouver un mal fulgurant à la poitrine, lui annulant toute pensée cohérente. Son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre comme s'il voulait lutter pour conserver une chose dont Rachel ne saisissait plus l'existence. La peur devint alors son sentiment dominant. Elle continua à lutter encore et toujours, suivant son instinct de survie, mais bientôt ses forces l'abandonnèrent à leurs tours. La douleur se propagea dans le reste de son corps, n'épargnant aucun endroit. Le hurlement qu'elle voulut pousser fut étouffé par la bouche de Sebastian, toujours collée étroitement à la sienne.

Elle perdit la notion du temps, son corps déchiré d'une douleur interne sourde jusqu'à ce que, aussi soudainement qu'elle était venue, la douleur disparaisse. Soulagée, elle leva sa main de derrière le dos de Sebastian pour parvenir à la voir et se rassurer mais ce qu'elle découvrit l'horrifia de plus en plus : sa main et le reste de son corps devenait de plus en plus translucide. Rachel comprit alors, bien trop tard, le véritable sens de l'avertissement de Yumi : ce qu'elle avait de plus cher, ce n'était ni son mari, ni même ses enfants. C'était son âme. Son âme que Sebastian était en train de lui dérober sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire.

Comme s'il avait lu ses pensées, ce dernier lui lâcha les lèvres, sachant que Rachel était trop faible pour ne serait-ce que murmurer, afin d'aller lui chuchoter à l'oreille, à la manière d'un amant.

- Ton âme est délicieuse, Rachel, avec cette légère pointe d'amertume et de colère.

Sous son regard terrifié, il l'acheva avant de récupérer les vêtements tombés à terre dès sa complète disparition. Sebastian alla jeter ceux-ci au feu pour ne pas laisser de trace de son repas avant de reprendre son poste en attendant qu'il ne soit temps pour lui d'entrer en scène.

Dans le bureau, la discussion se poursuivit sans qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ait eut conscience du drame c'étant déroulé derrière le beau rideau de velours. Ciel osa enfin faire un pas en avant pour attirer de nouveau l'attention de son père sur lui afin de lui demander ce que tous pensait tout bas :

- Père, que vas-tu faire ? Repartir avec nous ou rester ici ?

Vincent et Anne échangèrent un long regard qui en disait plus à lui tout seul que n'importe quel long dialogue. Il soupira tandis qu'Anne baissait tristement la tête.

- Je suis votre père, quoiqu'il soit arrivé ou arrivera…

Ciel, satisfait, hocha la tête avant de faire un pas de plus mais il fut dépassé par Lizzie qui courut se jeter dans les bras de son père en pleurant de chaudes larmes. Anne respecta leur moment en famille avant de demander à ce dernier.

- Cela ne gênera-t-il pas que tu sois un fantôme ?

Lizzie et Ciel, peu accoutumé à cette notion, se trémoussèrent sur place de mal aise alors que Vincent répondait à Anne, avec un petit sourire.

- Je l'ai déjà fait par le passé sans problèmes…

Sebastian jaillit alors de sa cachette, faisant sursauter tout le monde sauf Anne qui avait eut plusieurs siècle pour s'y habitué, puis prit la parole.

- Je crains que ce ne soit plus possible, my Lord.

Tous le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds de surprise, Anne étant véritablement la seule que la perspective réjouissait. Sebastian restant silencieux, Vincent l'interrogea, suspicieux de ses dires.

- Explique-toi, Sebastian !

Le majordome s'inclina puis exposa son explication à un auditoire plus attentif que jamais : avant, Vincent ne savait rien de sa condition, il ne pouvait ainsi pas se trahir puisqu'il l'ignorait et vivait normalement, si l'on peut dire, à présent qu'il se savait être un fantôme certaines choses ne seront plus comme auparavant et la réalité reprendra quelque peu de ses droits. Pour appuyer ses dires, il les mena jusqu'à la salle à manger où il alluma toutes les lumières. Le corps de Vincent pâlit beaucoup plus que nécessaire alors que Sebastian concluait à juste raison.

- Ceci n'est qu'un faible éclairage mais imaginez ce que ça produirait en plein jour et en plein soleil… Pensez-vous que l'on comprendrait pourquoi vous ne quittez plus votre bureau la journée ?

Ciel, comprenant où voulait en venir le majordome, ajouta à contrecœur.

- Moi-même, en arrivant ici, je ne croyais pas aux fantômes. Imaginez, père, l'émeute que créerait cette révélation…

Vincent hocha la tête et il fut convenu par la petite assemblée que Sebastian, devenant l'oncle de Ciel et Lizzie pour couverture, rentrait au manoir principal avec les enfants et Rachel. A toutes les vacances, ou dès que possible, ils viendraient ici pour voir Vincent. Ce dernier resterait pendant ce temps avec Anne, et les domestiques fantômes, continuant à gérer leurs affaires à distance et envoyant ses instructions à Sebastian régulièrement par courrier. Rachel demeurant introuvable, et les vacances se terminant, les enfants et Sebastian partirent alors que Vincent leur assurait qu'il leur rapatrierait leur mère dès qu'ils la retrouveraient. Rachel ne fut jamais retrouvée... Mais ça c'est une autre histoire...

Je vous le demande une nouvelle fois : Croyez-vous aux fantômes ? Moi, oui…

FIN

Bien, cet acte est donc à présent terminé. La semaine prochaine viendra la fin de l'enquête... avec son lot de questions et de réponses, bien qu'il y ait plus des unes que des autres ^^ Dans deux semaines, ce sera le nouvel acte que j'ai commencé. Voilà voilà ^^ Bonne fin de journée à tous et à mardi prochain j'espère ^^


	38. 6ème Interlude

Chalut à tous. Je vous avais promis de poster demain mais comme je serais pas là demain: je vais à la Rochelle pour fêter mon annif, et que je sais pas si j'aurais la connexion internet ou le temps de posté, je poste aujourd'hui pour ne pas rompre avec ma promesse ^^ Voici donc la dernière partie de l'enquête, enfin me direz vous ^^ J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je vous embrasse tous très fort et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine où j'aurais un an de plus...

AU fait, j'ai rajouté une phrase à la fin du chapitre précédent pour les lectrices que la fin à laisser sur leur fin... je n'en dit pas plus bien que cela puisse changer la donne ^^

Je répondrais aux connectés à mon retour, n'ayant pas beaucoup ce soir ^^ Merci de votre patience.

Magikalie: Voici donc la fameuse interlude où ton Undertaker va avoir un super rôle ^^ Je te spoil le Disney où ton undertaker aura un rôle vedette, ma bonne humeur aidant... Merlin l'enchanteur ^^ Mais je te préviens, ce ne sera pas tout de suite ^^ J'ai prévu autre chose avant ^^ Je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'es à ce point plu et je dois dire que je n'en suis pas peu fière, pour une fois. ^^ Voici donc la suite en espérant qu'elle te satisfasse ^^ Bisous bisous

Lottie: Et bien, pour tout dire, le manoir hantée est bel et bien terminée mais l'histoire entre Lizzie, Ciel et Sebastian au manoir pas tout à fait... En fait j'ambitionne de faire une suite, plus tard... Voilà l'explication ^^ J'avais simplement zappé une phrase -_-" Et je voulais savoir votre réaction aussi ^^ Je me suis bien amusée à tenter d'imaginer la mort de Rachel et je trouvais que la faire disparaitre petit à petit comme un fantôme collait bien avec la pièce. Après ce n'est pas vraiment ainsi que Sebastian mange les âmes ^^ Je suis ravie d'avoir si bien réussi mon Sebastian dans cet acte. Je voulais le faire paraitre lui même pour que tous croit qu'il ne s'agit que d'un rôle et non de son vrai visage ^^ Je trouve que sa change de faire des films parfois... Et puis cela varie aussi le contexte des actes. C'est plus ludique ainsi et à chaque fois un nouveau défi pour moi ^^ Ah... Le prochain acte. Mon frère te bénirais s'il savait que tu as parlé de Peter Pan ^^ C'est son Disney préféré ^^ Je vais le faire mais pas tout de suite encore... Dans deux actes normalement, si tout va bien ^^ Bonne lecture et gros bisous

Celeste31: Et bien je croise les doigts pour toi alors ^^ Les deux chapitres successifs seront surement la semaine prochaine ^^ Pour le nouvel acte ^^ Et bien une partie de la réponse pour Ciel et Sebastian arrive dans ce chapitre là ^^ Oui, tu as tout compris bien que je ne l'ais pas dit: la Rachel du présent est la Rachel du passé réincarnée ^^ Tu est la seule à l'avoir compris jusqu'à présent! Bravo ^^ J'avoue que j'ai été méchante avec Rachel mais il fallait que pour une fois Vincent finisse avec Anne, même si c'était que dans une pièce. Sinon, je n'ai rien contre Rachel, je l'aime bien même mais je voulais donner sa chance à Anne aussi ^^ Vincent reste tout de même père et être père transforme un homme, même amoureux, et lui fait comprendre plus les responsabilités qui lui incombent... Du moins dans la plupart des cas ^^ Et bien en fait, comme le dit la phrase que j'ai rajoutée car zappée, une suite serait plus que probable mais pas dans le manoir hantée ^^ mais pas tout de suite, en s'entend bien ^^ Je te ferais remarquer que la fin d'Hercule, des aristochats est aussi différentes des originaux. c'est ma petite touche à moi qui dit que ce n'est pas vraiment un Disney mais bel et bien un Etoile-Lead-Sama ^^ Mais j'ai l'impression que mes fins aussi vous plaisent alors tant mieux ^^ Merci tout de même pour ce chapitre un peu plus court bien que plus long que certains autres ^^ Bisous bisous et pour les chapitres successifs, on verra la semaine prochaine ^^

6ème Interlude : La revanche du croquemort.

_ D'une voix que Ciel ne se connaissait pas et qui semblait sortir d'outre tombe, il répondit._

_- Père, mère, Tante Anne, Sebastian… Vous devriez être morts…_

Yumi s'engagea dans la ruelle sordide pour se rendre à l'échoppe d'Undertaker : elle avait besoin de conseils de son ami et ancien meilleur agent. A sa grande surprise, elle trouva porte close avec une petite pancarte placardée à la porte : « Congés exceptionnels ». Suspectant, que quelque chose avait du se passer, elle crocheta la serrure et pénétra dans la boutique sombre. Vérifiant que personne ne regardait en direction du magasin fermé, elle murmura un mot en latin qui fit apparaitre une boule lumineuse au dessus de sa tête.

- Lux.

C'est dans ses occasions là que Yumi était heureuse d'avoir du sang d'Archange dans les veines, ce qui lui octroyait certains avantages non négligeables. Bien sur, son sang de Diable avait aussi ses avantages, bien que tous autres… Yumi ne tarda pas à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait, fixé sur le cercueil d'où jaillissait ordinairement le croquemort : une lettre à l'enveloppe d'argent, scellée du sceaux des Shinigamis. Son intuition ne l'ayant, une fois de plus, pas trompée, elle décrocha la lettre lui étant destinée puis en brisa le sceau avant de la lire.

« _Je savais que tu entrerais, il n'y a que toi qui entrerais en mon absence. Hihihi. Mais, trêve de bavardages, je suis en route pour le manoir Phantomhive. Rejoins-y-moi au plus vite. _

_JV_ »

Yumi regarda longuement le message avant de se décider à ressortir de la boutique, réparant derrière elle le verrou cassé. Si Undertaker avait repris du service, ce que sous entendait le message signé des initiales JV, initiales dont il se servait quand il était encore sur le terrain pour signer ses rapports ou envoyer des messages importants, l'heure était grave. D'autant plus grave qu'elle n'avait cessé de lui demander au vieux croquemort de revenir mais elle n'avait jamais réussi à le convaincre…

La jeune femme se souvint alors à cet instant du nom du jeune maitre actuel de son père : Phantomhive, dont le nom était le même que celui du manoir où l'attendais JV. Horrifiée, elle comprit que celui-ci avait été repéré et que sa cible se retournerait contre lui. Ce qui était inquiétant c'était que si le suspect avait choisi ses précédentes victimes au hasard, le jeune Ciel était, lui, de loin une victime soigneusement désignée… Ce qui signifiait qu'il serait impitoyable avec lui. Yumi croisa alors les doigts pour que son père reste vigilant, ne souhaitant pas que le jeune Ciel ne meure avant l'heure par sa faute : cela causerait plus de problèmes que ça en résoudrait. Elle envoya aussitôt un message par hibou au QG des Shinigamis pour qu'ils se tiennent prêts à intervenir au moindre signe de Yumi. Elle alla ensuite dans une ruelle adjacente, d'autant plus sombre et petite, vérifia que personne ne pourrait la voir et ouvrit ses grandes ailes d'argent pour rejoindre le lieu où le tout dernier acte du drame ayant commencé Londres se déroulerait. Aux grands maux, les grands moyens…

Lorsqu'elle arriva au manoir, tout était silencieux, trop silencieux. Elle parcourut les couloirs vides, se doutant que quelque chose c'était en effet produit. Ne connaissant pas les dédales de ce lieu dans lequel elle entrait pour la première fois, elle inspira profondément et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Son esprit fusa au travers des couloirs à la recherche de l'âme de son père, sombre et rougeoyante, qu'elle trouva un peu plus loin auprès d'une autre âme dont la lumière, virant vers le gris, était très agitée. Elle ouvrit les yeux, quelque peu soulagé et se dirigea dans la bonne direction qu'elle devinait être la chambre de Ciel.

Yumi se retrouva devant une grande porte en chêne d'où elle percevait le murmure des deux âmes. Elle toqua pour obtenir l'autorisation d'entrer mais, n'ayant obtenu aucune réponse, elle haussa les épaules avant d'ouvrir tout de même la porte. Elle pénétra alors dans la pièce. Sebastian la regarda entrer d'un air grave, se tenant auprès de son maitre, replié sur lui-même, en état de choc. Un coup d'œil fut suffisant à Yumi pour comprendre qu'il c'était passé ici la même chose que ces derniers temps à Londres. Elle retint de justesse sa langue qui voulait demander des précisions sur ce qu'avait assisté les deux hommes afin d'obtenir la pièce manquante à son puzzle pour résoudre cette affaire. Yumi prit alors son mal en patience et attendit résolument que Sebastian devienne disponible afin de l'interroger.

Sebastian n'avait jamais vu Ciel dans cet état depuis le début de leur pacte : le garçon cachant toujours soigneusement ses sentiments à son diable. Certes, en de rares occasions, il avait déjà vu Ciel faible et apeuré, comme en pleine nuit lors d'un orage, mais, à chaque fois, il avait pu le consoler de sa présence ou le remettre sur pied avec ses sarcasmes qui titillaient la fierté du jeune Comte. Seulement, cette fois, c'était différent et, pour la première fois, Sebastian ne savait pas quoi faire : quelques soient ses actions, Ciel ne réagissait pas. La seule chose qu'il avait réussi à faire comprendre avant de tomber dans cet état était qu'il ne souhaitait que la présence de son majordome mais, depuis, son esprit c'était égaré si loin de lui que ce dernier ce demandait encore pourquoi son jeune maitre avait émis cette volonté. Celui-ci en était donc venu à la conclusion que sa présence devait rassurer Ciel, perdu entre le passé et le présent, de ce qui était vrai ou non. Sebastian devinait aussi que Ciel était le seul qui pouvait se sortir de l'état dans lequel il était. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de thérapie à la dure mais qui, si Ciel s'en sortait, le rendrait plus fort psychologiquement. Sebastian, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'être inutile, soupira puis annonça en chuchotant à l'oreille de son jeune maitre.

- Je vais vous préparer une collation, Bocchan.

Absent, le jeune Comte hocha la tête comme par réflexe puis le majordome fit signe à sa fille de le suivre jusqu'à la cuisine.

En préparant un fondant au chocolat, Sebastian résuma à sa fille ce qu'il c'était passé avant son arrivée. Enfin, il en conclut la même chose que Yumi.

- C'est l'œuvre de l'un d'entre vous, un Shinigami.

Yumi acquiesça doucement, réfléchissant à comment elle pourrait bien résoudre cette affaire. A cet instant, Sebastian crut bon d'ajouter, plutôt que de voir sa fille faire les cent pas devant lui alors qu'il cuisinait.

- Undertaker est arrivé peu avant toi. Je lui ais donné la chambre du fond du couloir où se trouvent les appartements de Monsieur. Il m'a demandé aussi de te l'envoyer lorsque tu arriverais. Je suppose qu'il veut te parler de secrets de Shinigamis…

Yumi remercia son père et sortit. En passant devant la chambre de Ciel, elle resta un petit moment à regarder la porte d'un regard triste et compatissant tout en murmurant pour elle-même quelques mots avant de poursuivre son chemin.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la chambre qu'occupait le croquemort, elle ne put s'empêcher de marquer un temps d'arrêt devant la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux : Undertaker était vraiment déplacé dans cette pièce sobre, claire et bien rangée. Elle étouffa un petit rire mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Celui-ci grommela quelques phrases dont le sens qu'y donna Yumi fut à peu près ceci :

- Il n'y a pas assez d'araignée ici. Ca manque de cercueils…

Le sourire de Yumi s'agrandit : cela était si rare de l'entendre ronchonner mais il était vrai qu'Undertaker paraissait tellement hors de son élément que cela n'était pas étonnant. Le vieux Shinigami soupira puis s'assis sur son lit impeccable avant de faire un signe à la jeune femme de l'y rejoindre. Pendant un petit moment, ils ne parlèrent pas puis JV annonça d'une voix grave.

- Je suis arrivé trop tard. Maintenant, le Comte doit lutter à cause de mon inattention.

Surprise, Yumi interrogea son ami du regard. Le Shinigami serra les poings de colère avant de lui annoncer.

- J'ai manqué de vigilance, Yumi. Il me les a volé. Dès que je m'en suis rendue compte, je suis venu ici mais il était déjà trop tard.

Yumi comprit alors que son ami parlait des lanternes cinématiques de la famille Phantomhive mais aussi qu'elles étaient la raison de sa présence en ces lieux. Comprenant le sentiment de culpabilité que ce dernier devait ressentir, elle posa doucement sa main sur la sienne avant de lui annoncer avec certitude.

- On l'aura : il est coincé ici.

Undertaker releva la tête et elle vit l'espace d'un instant le regard glacial de celui-ci.

- Je l'aurais, Yumi.

Elle sut alors que ce qu'elle avait soupçonné était juste : ce n'est pas au croquemort Undertaker, déridant la vie, qu'elle parlait mais à JV, son meilleur agent, la légende des Shinigamis. Il ne fallait pas le provoquer…

D'un commun accord, tous deux décidèrent de laisser passer la nuit sans intervenir, espérant soit que les choses bougeraient cette nuit et qu'ils coinceraient le coupable, soit que Ciel aille mieux le lendemain matin. De toute manière, ce soir là n'était pas le meilleur moment pour agir. Ils devraient simplement tous rester aux aguets.

Le diner se passa très bien mais fut aussi peu animé que d'habitude : les deux Shinigamis gardant un silence de mort et Ciel étant psychologiquement absent de la pièce. Le seul point favorable, du point de vue de Sebastian, fut que Ciel mangea sa julienne de légume sans protester, ce qu'était une première. Malheureusement, les muffins fourrés au caramel au beurre salé ne rétablir pas non plus Ciel, ce que le majordome avait secrètement espéré, connaissant l'engouement de son jeune maitre pour les choses sucrées.

Les évènements se bousculèrent de nouveau au couché de Ciel, après le départ de Sebastian avec le chandelier, alors que le silence régnait sur le manoir. Une ombre se glissa dans le couloir et entra dans la chambre de Ciel, qui ne dormait pas encore. L'ombre fit un bruit qui poussa Ciel à ouvrir les yeux. C'est ce moment là que choisit alors l'ombre pour faire ressurgir les fantômes du passé de Ciel. Vincent fut le premier à s'approcher du lit. Il ébouriffa doucement les cheveux de Ciel avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit.

- Dors bien mon fils.

Anne suivit, embrassa le front de son neveu et lui sourit doucement avant d'en faire de même. Sebastian vint ensuite lui léchouiller la figure avant que Rachel n'arrive pour s'asseoir auprès de lui afin de lui chanter la berceuse de son enfance.

- Dors, mon fils, dors, ma douceur de vivre

Dors, mon enfant, dors bien sagement

Dors, demain de bonheur tu seras ivre

Dors, j'éloigne tes cauchemars de mon chant

Dors, demain l'amour t'offrira le Paradis

Dors, maintenant que tout te soit permis

Dors…

Ciel, les larmes roulant inconsciemment sur ses joues, n'entendis pas la fin du chant de son enfance : il c'était bouché les oreilles et avait crié de toute la force de sa voix.

- SEBASTIAN !

Les êtres fantomatiques s'effacèrent à l'arrivée du majordome, de sa fille et de leur invité. Ils fouillèrent la pièce sans trouver le moindre indice de la présence de leur suspect : comme il faisait nuit dehors, leur cible avait donc l'avantage. Pour protéger Ciel, mais aussi afin de le rassurer de sa présence, Sebastian décida de passer le reste de la nuit dans sa chambre, auprès de lui. Il prit un fauteuil qu'il plaça en face de son lit, s'assis dedans en croisant les jambes et les mains et garda cette pose en observant Ciel d'un air protecteur.

Sebastian resta à son poste jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de bagarre ne se fit entendre au rez-de-chaussée au cours de la ronde de Yumi. Celle-ci appela son père à la rescousse.

- Père, je le tiens ! Viens m'aider !

Rapide comme l'éclair, Sebastian rejoignit sa fille pour maitriser l'intrus. Il alluma ensuite une chandelle pour découvrir le visage de Grell. Les yeux de Sebastian se firent alors de flammes et il tonna d'une voix froide de colère.

- TOI !

Grell se ratatina sur lui-même et couina d'une petite voix.

- C'est pas ce que vous croyez… Je suis envoyé par le QG pour transmettre un message à Yumi.

Sebastian, plus menaçant que jamais, sorti de sa manche l'un des couteaux de l'argenterie lui servant d'arme pour le mettre au niveau du visage de Grell. Doucereusement, il demanda au Shinigami se tortillant pour s'éloigner de la lame affutée.

- Qui nous dit que tu ne nous mens pas ?

Undertaker arriva à ce moment là et Grell lui lança un regard suppliant mais le croquemort ne dit rien, son regard, dissimulé sous ses mèches, devenant dur. Posément, mais sans l'ombre d'un rire dans la voix, il dit à Grell.

- Répond à Sebastian, Grell !

Celui-ci retourna son attention vers le diable qui souriait malicieusement. Grell déglutit puis expliqua ce qu'il c'était passé aux trois êtres présents dans la pièce.

- Quand j'ai entendu qu'il fallait envoyer un messager au manoir Phantomhive, j'ai été voir Willy pour le convaincre de m'y envoyé : je voulais revoir mon Sebby-chou…

L'intéressé, sa fille et Undertaker échangèrent un regard entendu : cela correspondait bien à Grell de faire ça et ils imaginèrent sans trop de difficultés William T. Spears céder à Grell rien que pour avoir un peu la paix. Seulement cela ne résoudrait en rien leur problème : Grell pouvait très bien avoir inventé cette histoire de toute pièce pour se créer un alibi valable…

Sebastian soupira puis finit par admettre à haute voix.

- Je connais peut être un autre moyen de savoir, pour ma part…

Yumi, surprise, dévisagea intensément son père. Sebastian, qui savait que sa fille avait parfaitement compris où il voulait en venir, hocha la tête pour lui indiquer qu'il pensait bel et bien à ça. Il lui demanda ensuite, comme s'ils étaient seuls dans la pièce.

- Tu pourras leur effacer la mémoire après, n'est-ce pas ?

Yumi répondit très vite, tout en regardant tour à tour Grell et Undertaker.

- Grell, sans aucuns problèmes, Undertaker par contre… c'est une autre histoire.

Sebastian détailla longuement le Shinigami avant de dire à sa fille, l'air grave.

- Il gardera le secret, j'en suis sur : lui aussi en a qu'il ne voudrait pas révéler au grand jour. N'est-ce pas ?

Undertaker hocha gravement la tête et Yumi haussa les épaules.

- Fais comme tu veux…

Sebastian eut un sourire sarcastique avant de répliquer.

- Comme si on avait le choix !

Sebastian s'approcha de Grell avec un grand sourire sadique alors que ses pupilles se mettaient à briller d'une lueur sinistre et qu'elles se fendaient à la manière d'un chat. Grell se mit à trembler, ce qui plut beaucoup à Sebastian jusqu'à ce que Grell murmure, comme si le diable était en train de le caresser amoureusement.

- Hum… Sebastian, ne me regarde pas comme ça… Je vais fondre !

Yumi regarda son père bizarrement avant de lui demander, pour être sure de ce qu'elle avait compris.

- Père, tu n'as quand même pas… ?

Le regard assassin que jeta Sebastian à sa fille la stoppa net au milieu de sa phrase. Elle soupira, soulagée tandis que Sebastian griffait le visage de Grell d'un coup sec avec la pointe du couteau, pour se venger. Grell poussa un cri suraigu et une larme de sang roula hors de la blessure. Sebastian la cueillit sur son doigt et commença à murmurer des paroles dans une langue inconnue. Son aura noire éteignit toute la lumière de la pièce et, bientôt, un vide froid et plus noir que la nuit, entourait les quatre personnes présentes comme s'ils se trouvaient dans un autre lieu, créé par Sebastian. La seule source de lumière émanait des yeux de Sebastian brillant comme deux braises ardentes. Grell c'était tu, choqué de comprendre ce que signifiait ce rituel, choqué de comprendre qui était vraiment Sebastian. Lorsque ce dernier se tut, le sang de Grell bouillait sur son doigt. Avec une grimace de dégout, il lâcha son doigt et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur ce que celui-ci lui murmura. L'aura s'effaça lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, qui étaient redevenu normaux. Il ralluma même les chandelles d'un geste pour que les spectateurs de son coup de maitre puissent voir l'air déçu qui se dessinait sur son visage.

- Quel dommage que ce ne soit pas toi, Grell…

Undertaker regardait étrangement Sebastian avec un mélange de respect et de crainte mêlés. Jamais il n'aurait pu deviner ce qu'il avait vu ce soir là. Il remercia le diable d'un hochement de tête pour sa confiance et se chargea lui-même d'effacer la mémoire de Grell du dernier évènement passé. Yumi interrogea Grell de la raison de sa mission mais Sebastian n'eut pas le loisir de l'entendre car un cri bien trop connu résonna dans le manoir.

- SEBASTIAN !

Pendant la diversion créée malencontreusement par Grell, le Shinigami coupable avait de nouveau pénétrer dans la chambre de Ciel, ses pas couverts par l'orage naissant. Ciel ne tarda pas à se réveiller en sursaut lorsqu'un coup de tonnerre tomba non loin de la demeure. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Ciel pensa que ce qu'il lui était arrivé au cours de la journée n'était en fin de compte qu'un horrible cauchemar. Il soupira, soulagé. Malheureusement pour lui, c'était loin d'être le cas et notre Shinigami s'empressa de faire apparaitre quelques uns de ses fantômes si utiles pour le détromper. Rachel, en chemise de nuit et les cheveux ébouriffés, s'empressa d'entrer dans la chambre pour serrer un Ciel abasourdi dans ses bras et lui chuchoter des mots tendre afin de calmer sa peur des orages.

- Maman est là, mon trésor, n'aie plus peur !

Ciel sentait l'étreinte chaude et rassurante de sa mère comme dans ses souvenirs, il lui parut alors évident, bien qu'il l'admette à contrecœur, qu'il n'avait pas cauchemardé ces dernière heures. Il voulut se reprendre en main lorsque son chien jaillit de la porte entrouverte, suivit de près par son père, comme pour chaque nuit d'orage de son enfance. Le chien Sebastian aboya une ou deux fois puis vint se frotter à Ciel pour obtenir une caresse. Déstabilisé, la main de Ciel trouva toute seule le chemin de la fourrure de l'animal qui lui offrait un sourire canin. Le cœur de Ciel fondit et il se prit rapidement au jeu, oubliant quelque peu la situation actuelle, l'esprit encore embrumé de sommeil. Son père vint s'asseoir à son tour à côté de lui et le serra dans ses bras forts et protecteurs. Il lui dit ensuite, la fierté se sentant au travers de ses mots.

- Tu es bien courageux mon fils. Tu es aussi un Phantomhive mais n'oublie pas que tu es aussi, et an tout, un enfant. Un enfant peut appeler ses parents quand il a peur. Ce n'est pas une faiblesse, fils.

- Père…

Ciel se laissa aller à cet instant d'amour, laissant fondre la glace qui entourait son cœur tandis que les larmes retenues pendant quatre ans coulèrent le long de ses joues. C'est à ce moment là que le sceau de l'œil droit de Ciel se réveilla, le brûlant légèrement pour lui rappeler son existence. Horrifié, et commençant à comprendre certaines choses, Ciel appela son majordome, luttant contre don envie de croire que ce qu'il voyait et ressentait était possible.

- SEBASTIAN !

Le majordome trouva Ciel tremblant auprès de sa famille de sceptre. Ciel leva un regard suppliant vers lui, sachant qu'il pourrait le regretter et, alors que les fantômes du passé de Ciel disparaissaient, Sebastian s'approcha de lui et lui affirma :

- Je serais toujours là quand vous appelez, Bocchan.

Cette simple phrase réconforta Ciel plus que tout et acheva de lui rendre la tête claire. Il regarda intensément son majordome du regard, exprimant par là sa gratitude silencieuse, puis il demanda, la voix encore mal assurée.

- Que c'est-il passé Sebastian ?

Jamais Sebastian n'avait été aussi ravi de revoir Ciel sain d'esprit et de corps. Il s'approcha de son jeune maitre pour venir lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

- Pas maintenant, Bocchan, les murs peuvent avoir des oreilles. Je vous expliquerais tout ça demain. En attendant, faite comme s'il ne c'était rien passé de cette discussion et continuer à jour la comédie.

Puis, alors que les pas dans le couloir se rapprochaient, indiquant la présence des trois Shinigamis derrière la porte, il s'éloigna de Ciel pour lui parler à haute voix.

- Je vais rester ici cette nuit, Monsieur, rendormez-vous

Ciel prit un air hagard avant de balbutier.

- Seb…Sebastian. Que m'arrive-t-il ?

Le majordome sourit de toutes ses dents au jeune homme qui lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se recoucher. Sebastian reprit sa place sur le fauteuil et médita toute la nuit sur un plan pour capturer sa proie.

Le Shinigami avant entendu le changement de ton de Ciel et fut ravi qu'au final son plan continue à marcher même s'il avait cru pendant un instant qu'il tomberait à l'eau à cause du majordome. Plus qu'une fois et s'en serait fini de Ciel… plus qu'une fois qui sera aussi la dernière fois pour le Shinigami, bien qu'il l'ignore encore…

Le lendemain matin, Sebastian expliqua la situation à Ciel qui comprit très vite que sa théorie était juste : le Shinigami souhaitait bel et bien se débarrasser de lui. Sebastian lui exposa alors son plan que Ciel approuva. De même, en soupirant, Ciel promit à son majordome d'agir pareil que la veille pour que leur cible n'ait pas de soupçons. Intrigué par la tournure des évènements, Ciel interrogea Sebastian.

- Mais que lui arrive-t-il à ce Shinigami ? S'ils sont aussi instables, ils peuvent devenir dangereux pour les humains.

Sebastian réfléchit quelques secondes au problème soulevé par Ciel avant de lui annoncer.

- En général, ils ne sont pas aussi instables. Celui la est un cas particulier et je pense deviner pourquoi.

Ciel interrogea Sebastian du regard et celui-ci répondit, légèrement malicieux.

- Pour cela il faudra attendre la fin de cette enquête pour que je vous explique, Monsieur : cela étant trop dangereux pour le moment.

Ciel grogna de mécontentement de ne pas avoir satisfait sa curiosité puis il soupira avant de reprendre son rôle.

Sebastian réunit tout le monde dans la cuisine, laissant Ciel seul avec May Linn et postant Finnian à l'entrée de la pièce. Bard, quant à lui, leur servirait pour étouffer le son de leur conversation en préparant à manger à côté d'eux.

Le plan était simple et consistait en trois étapes : premièrement, Yumi enverrait Ciel au QG des Shinigamis pour le protéger deuxièmement, Yumi prendrait l'apparence de Ciel tandis que Sebastian continuerait à jouer son rôle dernièrement, Sebastian indiquera un point stratégique à chacun des quatre domestiques pour qui s'y rendent au moment où le Shinigami entrera dans la chambre de Ciel tandis qu'Undertaker se dissimulera dans l'ombre pour l'affronter. Les dernières mises au point faites et les rôles distribués, la journée se poursuivit. La seule chose notable fut pendant le diner où Sebastian en avait profité pour servir à Ciel tout ce qu'il rechignait à avaler habituellement. Ce dernier ne put rien dire pour ne pas faire tomber sa couverture mais jeta tout de même à son majordome un regard noir qui plut beaucoup à celui-ci.

La première et seconde phase du plan se déroulèrent simultanément pour que leur suspect ne se rende pas compte de la supercherie. Sebastian conduisit Ciel dans la salle de bain pour son bain quotidien. Yumi attendait déjà dans la pièce depuis un petit moment, ayant utilisé une projection astrale pour faire croire à son propre départ pour le QG afin que leur cible ne trouve son absence suspecte. Elle ne pouvait depuis plus se montrer. Pendant que Ciel prenait son bain, la fille de Sebastian utilisa son pouvoir de transformation hérité de ses deux parents. Quelques instants plus tard, un second Ciel remplaça le premier dans le bain alors que Sebastian finissait de préparer son véritable maitre. Yumi se sécha, s'habilla du vêtement de nuit de Ciel puis se dirigea vers celui-ci qui attendait. Elle se plaça face à lui, ferma les yeux en plaçant ses mains au niveau de son front de telle manière à ce que son index droit soit en direction du ciel et son index gauche, en direction de la terre. Elle murmura alors tut bas tandis que ses grandes ailes d'argent s'ouvrait fièrement dans son dos.

- Porte de la mort, ouvrez-vous et protéger ce garçon. Moi, Yumi, gardienne de la paix des mondes, te le demande.

Il y eut un bruit de porte s'ouvrant et se refermant et, quand elle rouvrit les yeux, Ciel avait disparu.

Sebastian conduisit sa fille jusque dans la chambre de son jeune maitre, la coucha tel qu'il le faisait pour le jeune garçon, amusé quelque peu par le paradoxe de la situation avant de se retirer pour aller ranger le manoir. Le filet était posé, restait plus qu'à savoir si leur proie s'y prendrait…

Sebastian, une fois ses tâches terminées, alla à son poste au bout du couloir et dissimula sa présence. Un sourire victorieux et malsain étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit une ombre se détacher du mur pour entrer dans la chambre de Ciel. Il siffla doucement et chacun des domestiques armés prirent à leur tour leur position. Enfin, il entra dans la pièce au moment où sa fille reprenait sa véritable apparence avant de prendre place près de la fenêtre pour lui couper la seule sortie de la pièce. Undertaker sortit à ce moment là de sa cachette. Sebastian, satisfait que son plan se déroule comme il le souhaitait, referma à clé la porte derrière lui puis rejoignit sa fille.

Undertaker avait sorti sa puissante et grande faux de la mort alors qu'un sourire vengeur éclairait son visage, le rendant terrifiant avec sa longue balafre. Sebastian apprécia comme il se doit le spectacle mais ne dit rien qui pourrait détruire la solennité de l'instant. Undertaker se mit à gronder à voix basse.

- C'est toi qui as volé les lanternes cinématiques de ma boutique ?

Le Shinigami comprit vite qu'il était fait comme un rat. Au lieu de paniquer, il se mit à rire à gorge déployée avant de faire apparaitre sa propre faux de la mort : une épée à double lames. Apparemment plus sur de lui, il provoqua Undertaker en riant toujours.

- Et, le vieux, tu devrais changer tes lunettes pour voir un peu plus clair dans ton foutoir de boutique !

Il rit un bon coup avant d'ajouter.

- Oh, désolé, j'avais oublié que tu les as rendues en prenant ta retraite ! Je me demande comment tu peux voir où tu vas sans te casser la figure !

Il se remit à rire avant de se jeter sur Undertaker, l'épée tournoyant dans ses mains et une flamme de folie brûlant dans ses yeux. Il hurla de rire en criant :

- Le vieux, t'es mort !

Il y eut à ce moment là un flash de lumière blanche et l'instant d'après, la faux d'Undertaker avait disparue, remplacée par une épée à deux lames qu'il fit lui aussi tournoyer d'une main à l'autre. Le vieux Shinigami ricana en repoussant le fou.

- Ce ne sont pas les petits jeunots qui vont apprendre aux vieux à manier la faux !

Le fou regardait avec hébétude la double lame d'Undertaker.

- C'est pas possible !

Undertaker sourit ironiquement en initiant la prochaine attaque.

- Sache mon garçon que la sagesse, l'astuce et le pouvoir s'acquière en vieillissant.

Le Shinigami fou bloqua la lame en riant toujours puis contre-attaqua aussi sec. Les échanges brutaux s'enchainèrent si rapidement qu'un être humain normal ne les auraient pas vu. Soudain, Undertaker fit un petit mouvement sec du poignet et désarma son adversaire. Il s'approcha de lui dans un même mouvement et retransforma son épée en faux. Il tourna sur lui-même deux fois et faucha les jambes du fou avec le manche de celle-ci. Le Shinigami fou tomba brutalement à terre et quatre lanternes cinématiques roulèrent hors de sa poche. Undertaker mit la faux au niveau de sa tête alors que l'autre se remettait à rire.

- Où as-tu mis les autres que tu as volés ?

Le Shinigami ne répondit pas, riant tout simplement. Undertaker blessa le fou avec sa faux et du sang noir coula le long du front du coupable.

- Où as-tu mis les autres que tu as volés ? répéta Undertaker, menaçant.

- Trouve-les tout seul, le vieux ! cracha le Shinigami.

Il se redressa alors en vitesse et voulut se jeter sur Undertaker. Celui-ci, sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus de cet être, fit un geste rapide avec sa faux. Lorsque la lame entra en contact avec le Shinigami, celui-ci explosa en particules de lumière noire et blanche. Puis tout redevient normal : le Shinigami n'était plus.

Yumi, ravie du spectacle, commenta à l'égard de son père.

- Tu comprends mieux pourquoi c'est mon meilleur agent maintenant ?

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres de Sebastian, devenu penseur.

- En effet… et je viens de découvrir ce qu'était devenu le dernier des Premiers…

Le sourire de Yumi s'agrandit mais elle ne dit rien : elle savait ce que pensait son père…

Les lanternes cinématiques c'étaient ouvertes en roulant au sol, libérant les fantômes, mais aucun des trois n'y avait pris garde auparavant. Undertaker, en soupirant, s'approcha d'elles et les ramassa. Il toucha les spectres de sa faux en leur murmurant.

- On vous a assez malmené comme cela, vous avez bien mérité le repos éternel.

Les fantômes devinrent quatre boules de lumières qui rentrèrent dans leurs parchemins respectifs. Il tourna ensuite son attention vers Yumi.

- Il faut trouver les autres. Comme il ne les avait pas sur lui, je suppose qu'il a du les laisser sur les lieux des crimes.

Yumi hocha gravement la tête avant de demander, pleine d'espoir, au vieux Shinigami.

- Est-ce que tu… ?

- Je vous aiderais pour cette fois la coupa Undertaker, en soupirant une nouvelle fois.

Yumi ne retint pas l'immense sourire de joie qui habilla ses lèvres.

Plusieurs jours plus tard, alors que la vie avait repris normalement son cours, Ciel demanda à Sebastian.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu : pourquoi était-il ainsi ?

Sebastian expliqua en vitesse à Ciel ce qu'il avait compris de ce qu'il avait associé à ce qu'il savait déjà.

- Que ce soit au ciel ou sous terre, il existe une hiérarchie, Bocchan. Dieu et Satan en sont les créateurs. Comme vous le savez déjà, les anges et les démons sont en guerre constante. Pour tenter d'arbitrer leurs conflits, ils ont créé les Shinigamis. Je suppose que celui-ci a été créé par un tout jeune ange et un tout jeune démon qui ont voulu jouer aux apprentis sorciers mais ils ont surement été dépassé et y ont laissé leurs vies. Personne ne le sut jamais à cause de cette guerre…

Curieux, Ciel demanda des précisions à Sebastian.

- Tu sais comment est organisée cette hiérarchie, Sebastian ?

Celui-ci, narquois, répliqua.

- J'aimerais que vous soyez aussi attentif aux cours que je vous dispense, Bocchan, mais oui. Un jour, je vous expliquerais tout.

Ciel hocha la tête : cela ne pressait pas. Il avait encore du temps devant lui et puis l'approche de son anniversaire lui paraissait plus dangereuse pour le moment. Il osa tout de même une dernière question.

- Mais toi, Sebastian, où es-tu donc dans cette hiérarchie ?

Le majordome sourit mystérieusement à son maitre avant de disparaitre de sa vue. Sebastian était vraiment un être mystérieux. 

Bien voici donc la fin de l'enquête et de cet interlude. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu. La semaine prochaine, ce sera le début d'un nouvel acte: Blanche Neige et les Sept nains ^^ Voilà. Bisous à tous et bonne semaine.


	39. Acte VII, Scène 1

Chalut à tous, comment ça va depuis lundi dernier ? En fait, j'ai posté un jour en avance pour rien car je ne suis pas aller à la Rochelle pour cause de mauvais temps -_-" Mais ce n'est que partie remise. J'ai pu donc prendre un tout petit peu d'avance car on en a profité pour faire des travaux chez moi... Mais rien de quoi vous affoler car j'ai presque terminé mon acte VII ^^ Donc vous aurez bien votre lecture tous les mercredis comme d'habitude ^^ Voilà ^^ Voici donc la première scène de l'acte VII en espérant qu'elle vous plaira... Bien sur, c'est peu moins sombre que l'acte précédent et un peu plus léger ^^ Bisous, je vous adore mais chères lectrices ^^

Un petit sondage: avez-vous tous eut vos examens ? Si oui, répondez moi vite si vous voulez que je poste la suite demain, comme promis en récompense si c'est le cas ^^ Bisous bisous

Plumesdecorbeaux: Oui, il était long le chapitre mais je voulais clore mon enquête pour passer à autre chose après le prochain acte ^^ En tout ce dernier chapitre m'avait fait 12 pages d'ordi il me semble ^^ Oui, c'est vrai qu'avec une petite musique entrainante, cela donne encore mieux ^^ Oui, j'avais envie de révéler une partie du passé inconnu d'Undertaker et je suppose que vous vous posez de nouvelles questions à son sujet. Genre que signifie qu'il est le dernier des Premiers ? Bien sur vous le saurez... mais pas tout de suite ^^ Disons que Sebastian en profite pour faire remarquer à Ciel qu'il aimerait qu'il s'intéresse autant à ses cours qu'à cette histoire de hiérarchie ^^ La prochaine interlude ^^ Hihi, je vais m'amuser à la faire ^^ Je pense que je pourrais la commencer ce soir ou demain ^^ Une toute petite partie du mystère de mon casting pour Blanche Neige va être révéler... pour le reste il faudra encore attendre ^^ Bisous bisous et à très bientôt ma chère ^^

Azulia1827: Oui, Sebastian est le Diable mais qu'est-ce que cela signifie dans ma hiérarchie ? Cela tu le seras je ne sais quand mais tout est prêt et, comme tu l'as remarquée, j'ai tout mis en place pour vous l'annoncer très bientôt ^^ Je suis contente d'avoir révéler une face cachée à Undertaker que l'on ignorait ^^ Après tout on ne sait rien de son passé alors autant s'amuser ^^ Voici donc la suite ^^ Bisous bisous et bonne lecture ^^

BisSenshi: Et oui, je fais enfin l'incontournable Blanche Neige... ^^ Oui, il va y avoir un baiser... même deux mais je n'en dis pas plus pour le moment car cela est du ressort de ma dernière scène ^^ U shojo ? Blanche Neige je suis un peu d'accord bien que j'y laisse une ambiance humoristique et parfois un peu glauque... Genre la Reine... je suis désolée de te décevoir mais Lizzie n'aura aucun mot à dire dans cet acte car elle n'y apparaitra pas pour d'obscures raisons... elle a été écartée du rôle... Non je blague ^^ mais elle n'apparait vraiment pas... Bref, voilà la suite ^^ Bisous

Magikalie: Je savais qu'il te plairait ce chapitre ^^ J'ai pensé à toi en l'écrivant à vrai dire ^^ C'est gentil de me le fêter alors ne t'en fait pas du retard ^^ Merchi ^^ La Rochelle... J'ai pas pu y aller à cause du mauvais temps -_-" Mais ce n'est que partie remise! Comment c'est comme ville ^^ Je te ferais signe quand je saurais quand je passe ^^ Moi en tout cas j'ai bien imaginé la scène. Surtout le passage où Yumi et Sebastian sont en retraits et qu'elle vante notre Shinigami à son père ^^ je me suis beaucoup amusée. Mais dit moi, que penses-tu du mystère que je laisse planer sur lui ? Je te rassure, c'est tout en son honneur et cela le rend particulier ^^ Oui, Undy sera l'enchanteur... J'imagine trop la scène déjà ^^ XD Merchi de tous tes compliments ^^ J'espère que cet acte te plaira et, t'en fais pas, il va y apparaitre ton Undertaker, mais pas tout de suite ^^ Bisous bisous et très bonne lecture ^^

Bocchan-chan: En effet, Sebastian qui trouve toujours un moyen soit d'aider Ciel soit de le faire réagir, cela le perturba vraiment et il ne savait plus que faire le pauvre Sebby ! Il a même préparé une pâtisserie pour que son Bocchan aille mieux ! Si ça c'est pas être attentionné ! ^^ Il y a pleins de toiles dans sa boutique alors on peut supposer qu'il aime ces petites bestioles. personnellement, ce n'est pas mon cas ^^ Et oui, Ciel reste un enfant qui est fragile car il perdu son enfance de la plus horrible façon qu'il soit. Oui, je concrétise cette relation père/fille assez spéciale. Ils se respectent tous les deux mais il manque encore un élément au lecteur pour comprendre le respect de Yumi pour son père mais aussi pour Undertaker... Bien sur, tout cela est fait exprès ^^ Yumi considère en effet Undertaker comme son mentor car c'est le cas, et, en quelque sorte, c'est lui qui lui a confié sa place dans la hiérarchie et qui a travaillé à son image... en quelque sorte bien entendu: il n'a pas tout fait et Yumi était très capable elle même pour se faire respecter. Je voulais en effet faire ressentir ton petit résumé aux lecteurs au travers du chapitre. Leur faire comprendre que même si Ciel souhaiterait revoir ses parents, maintenant, il n'est plus le même et cela lui fait plus de mal que de bien. Ces parents ne sont pas censés se rappeler être morts. Pour cela il aurait fallu les laisser rester jusqu'à un certain moment... ce qui ne fut pas le cas. Je voulais faire passer le message que revoir des personnes disparues depuis un certain temps n'est plus souhaitable car on c'est habitué à leur absence. C'était en même temps une sorte de deuil de mon grand père que j'ai longtemps souhaité voir revenir mais dont je sais qu'à présent cela serait plus mauvais pour moi qu'autre chose. Ciel l'a aussi compris et c'est cela qui l'a sauvé, de justesse ce qui prouve sa faiblesse et son besoin d'amour. Sebastian ne veut que l'âme de Ciel, du moins pour l'instant et au début, mais il veut une âme parfaite et le trouble de Ciel n'est pas bon. Sebastian le façonne mais le rend plus fort en même temps... le souchis, c'est que c'est à double tranchant et qu'à trop vouloir façonner Ciel, il se rapproche de lui... ensuite, cela est la suite de ma fic on l'on voit leur sentiments évoluer très lentement, un peu trop même mais je n'ai pas que ça à développer. Ce n'est pas un Shojo non plus ma fic ^^ Pour le reste, je suis du même avis que toi et c'est pour cela que je les fais jouer avec leurs sentiments ou que je tourner en dérision les instants suivants ceux sentimentaux car ils n'osent pas être sincères... DU coup, ils vont être pris et quand ils l'admettront, il sera largement trop tard pour agir... Cela promet d'être amusant et intéressant car je ne vois ni Ciel ni Sebastian être fleur bleu ^^ Je vais m'amuser lorsque j'en serais arrivée là... Ce qui promet de ne pas être tout de suite en tout cas ^^ Ne t'en fais pas, tu l'auras ta réponse et je sais approximativement dans quelle cadre je vais la placer. je ne peux te promettre que ce sera tout de suite par contre ^^ Bisous bisous et bonne lecture à toi ^^

Acte VII : Blanche Neige et les Sept Nains

Scène 1 : SOS, princesse en détresse.

Dans un pays lointain et boisé vivait un roi et une reine doux et gentils qui aimaient leur peuple qui le leur rendait bien. La Reine Yumi tomba enceinte un beau mois d'Automne, mettant tout le pays en liesse tandis que son mari, le Roi Aberline, la couvrait de cadeaux et de soins particuliers pour la remercier de ce cadeau fabuleux et pour lui prouver son affection amoureuse. La grossesse de la Reine se déroula paisiblement et tous avaient hâte de voir le magnifique enfant qu'elle mettrait au monde.

Par un beau matin d'hiver, alors que la neige avait recouvert le pays de son beau manteau blanc, la Reine Yumi brodait un édredon pour son enfant, près de la fenêtre. Elle fut distraite dans sa tâche par un petit oiseau qui vint se poser non loin d'elle avant de se mettre à chanter pour lui annoncer l'arrivée prochaine du printemps. Ses mains continuaient seules leur travail alors que la Reine admirait le petit chanteur mais, soudain, elles dérapèrent et l'aiguille s'enfonça dans son index gauche. Trois gouttes de sang tombèrent alors sur la neige immaculée. Le petit cri de douleur qu'elle poussa fit alors fuir son petit compagnon ailé mais si cela attrista quelque peu Yumi, celle-ci fut vite préoccupée par les trois petites tâches sombres sur la neige si blanche. Elle soupira puis déclara d'un ton rêveur.

- J'aimerais avoir une fille aux cheveux bleus comme la nuit, à la peau blanche comme la neige et aux lèvres rouge comme le sang.

Puis la Reine se ressaisit et reprit son ouvrage sans voir le corbeau qui se posa sur sa fenêtre pour l'observer, annonçant un mauvais présage.

Cinq mois plus tard, au cœur de l'été, la Reine Yumi mit au monde une petite fille aux cheveux bleu nuit, à la peau blanche comme la neige et aux lèvres rouges comme le sang. Hélas, l'accouchement avait connu des complications et la Reine Yumi était très faible et mal en point. Elle insista tout de même pour voir sa fille et heureuse de voir son vœu réalisé, lui donna son prénom affectueusement.

- Ciel.

La Reine mourut quelques jours plus tard, le sourire aux lèvres. Le pays entier porta le deuil et le Roi fut inconsolable pendant plusieurs années. Mais, étant un roi sans héritier mâle, il dut se faire une raison et épousa une seconde femme. Cette femme était d'une grande beauté selon les rumeurs propagées par les habitants terrorisés par sa cruauté. Seulement, le roi ignorait cette supercherie et confia sa douce Ciel à sa marâtre. Son père mourut à son tour quelques jours plus tard, n'ayant pas été suffisamment fort pour survivre plus longtemps à son épouse tant aimée. Il laissa son royaume entre les mains de sa nouvelle épouse et une descendance en la princesse Ciel.

La belle mère ne tarda pas à montrer son véritable visage et fit de Ciel son esclave dès qu'elle fut en âge de comprendre et d'obéir. Le peuple devint extrêmement malheureux mais espérait toujours secrètement que la princesse monterait bientôt sur le trône, restaurant ainsi l'âge d'or dans le royaume.

Le temps passa et les saisons défilèrent, murissant Ciel qui devient une belle jeune fille, presque femme. Une jeune personne ignorant tout de son héritage royal et croyant être une simple servante que la Reine aurait prise sous son aile à la mort de sa mère, une servante parmi tant d'autre qui avait soit disant su attirer son attention. Jamais Ciel ne se posa la moindre question car nul n'avait le droit de lui révéler qui elle était vraiment. Elle vivait donc simplement au milieu du peuple qui aurait du être le sien et qu'elle aurait du gouverner…

Le château de la Reine se trouvait sur un plateau où coulait une petite rivière qui traversait un luxurieux bois avant d'arriver au niveau du château où elle se transformait en lac. La demeure de la Reine était une gigantesque citadelle faite de pierre rose. Ses tourelles de tailles différentes étaient disséminées sur tout l'espace du palais, comme s'il s'agissait d'un immense gâteau d'anniversaire couvert de bougies à moitié fondues. De la glycine poussait le long des tourelles et des bosquets de roses de toutes les couleurs cachaient le bas des murs du château aux regards. De grandes fenêtres faisaient entrer la lumière dans tout celui-ci, exceptant une petite pièce où un rideau restait éternellement tiré.

Un magnifique jardin coloré de toutes les couleurs que la nature pouvait nous offrir s'étendait au pied du château. Des allées de gravier bordées de buissons aux senteurs les plus captivantes les unes des autres menaient à des fontaines d'eau claire et à des statues d'êtres fantastiques exécutés par des maitres sculpteurs du temps de l'âge d'or des souverains défunts. Le jardin était un pur délice pour les yeux et les cœurs perdu ou en quête de paix. La princesse Ciel finit par prendre plaisir à s'y promener lorsque sa journée se terminait. Elle prenait même plaisir à se perdre dans les méandres de ce labyrinthe végétal qui lui faisait oublier pour un temps ses soucis et ses peurs.

Depuis son installation au château, la Reine se rendait tous les matins et tous les soirs dans la salle aux rideaux tirés, seule. La pièce était une vaste salle de forme circulaire où aucun meuble ne venait encombrer l'espace. Les murs étaient peints d'une couleur jaune paille qui tranchait avait les poutres de bois qui sortaient élégamment de ceux-ci et qui étaient peintes d'une couleur rouge sang. Sur celles-ci étaient fixées des bougies qui servaient d'unique éclairage dans cette pièce si sombre. Entre chacune de ses poutres, là où il n'y avait pas les fenêtres donnant sur l'extérieur, se trouvaient accrochés des miroirs. Chacun était différent de l'autre, plus grand ou plus petit, ovale ou carré mais aucun d'entre eux n'était aussi beau et aussi grand que celui qui occupait le centre de la pièce. Ce miroir était plus grand qu'un humain et reposait sur un trépied du même métal ciselé délicatement, posé dans un pentagramme. Le reste du sol était recouvert d'un simple tapis de la même couleur que les poutres.

Jamais la Reine ne paraissait autant dans son environnement que dans cet endroit qui reflétait sa personnalité profonde : elle aimait particulièrement lorsque le sang s'écoulait d'un corps, emportant la vie avec lui. Tous les prétextes étaient bons pour condamner un être à ce supplice si délicieux à ses yeux. Tous ceux qui avaient eut le courage de lui résister ou qui avaient tenté de fuir loin de sa folie étaient morts publiquement dans d'atroces souffrances et chacun avait pu voir la délectation suprême de leur souveraine pour ses tortures sanglantes. Depuis, plus personnes ne c'était de nouveau dressé contre elle, nul ne souhaitant finir sa vie de manière aussi terrifiante…

Son apparence portait elle aussi la marque de sa folie aux reflets sanguins : c'était une grande femme mince qui portait de longs cheveux rouge laissés libre dans son dos pour chacun puisse y admirer les flammes des enfers qui y brûlaient. Ses yeux rappelaient ceux d'un serpent, mi-vert, mi-jaune, bien qu'ils soient dissimulés partiellement par de fines lunettes d'où un cordon pendait, décoté par les cadavres de petits rongeurs ayant eut le malheur de croiser sa route. Sa robe de prédilection était du même rouge vermeille que ses cheveux et du liquide chaud qu'elle adorait tant, mais elle était aussi luxueuse, comme le voulait sa position de Reine. Elle s'appelait Grell Sutcliff bien que son surnom, chuchoté dans l'ombre des couloirs, était « la Reine Vampire ».

Ce matin là, comme de nombreux matins avant celui-là, la Reine Grell quitta sa chambre pour se rendre à son sanctuaire. Elle se dirigea vers son miroir et une fois face lui, lui demanda d'une voix haute et claire.

- Miroir, mon beau miroir. Dis moi qui est la plus belle ?

Pendant un court instant, il ne se passa rien. Grell attendit encore mais, comme rien ne semblait vouloir bouger, elle répéta, plus fort encore.

- Miroir, mon beau miroir. Dis moi qui est la plus belle ?

Un soupir sortit de nulle part avant qu'un frémissement ne trouble la surface parfaitement plane et sans défaut du miroir. Au bout de quelques minutes, celle-ci bouillait avant de former un cercle lisse où un visage à moitié endormi apparut. Celui-ci fit une grimace en apercevant la Reine puis commenta en ronchonnant.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu me laisser faire la grasse mat' pour une fois ?

Grell regarda avec surprise son esclave du miroir. Non pas qu'il ne se soit jamais rebellé mais cela n'arrivait que dans des occasions particulières comme l'anniversaire de sa capture et de son enfermement dans le miroir. Grell réfléchit au jour qu'ils étaient mais ne trouva mais ne trouva rien. Elle haussa les épaules et commenta à l'égard de son prisonnier.

- Tu en as une drôle de façon de parler à ta maitresse aujourd'hui !

L'homme du miroir demeura silencieux cette fois-ci. Grell leva un sourcil puis posa la question directement à son esclave.

- Qu'est-ce qui te rend dans cet état ?

Son assujetti devait lui obéir et répondre lorsqu'elle lui posait une question directe comme celle-ci. De plus, le miroir l'empêchait de mentir. Il n'eut donc pas d'autre choix de lui expliquer la réponse de sa mauvaise humeur.

- C'est l'anniversaire de la princesse aujourd'hui…

Un sourire méchant étira les lèvres de Grell.

- Ah oui, ta si précieuse princesse pour laquelle tu as accepté d'être enfermé…

L'homme du miroir jeta un regard noir à Grell qui lui sourit de plus bel, sadique. En effet, l'homme du miroir avait été enfermé sous condition que Grell ne tue pas Ciel. Il n'était qu'un simple mage dans le royaume mais son pouvoir avait été assez grand pour que Grell veuille le garder près d'elle pour le surveille. Il avait été obligé de s'enfermer lui-même. Le seul moyen pour lui d'être libéré serait que Grell brise sa promesse, qu'elle meure ou que lui-même meure… Bref, il ne serait pas libre d'ici tôt.

Grell reprit ensuite le sujet qui l'intéressait le plus en reposant pour la troisième fois sa question.

- Miroir, mon beau miroir. Dis moi qui est la plus belle ?

Au cours des ans, le miroir avait appris que s'il ne pouvait mentir, il pouvait toujours modifier la vérité. Cela était devenu une solution de survie lorsqu'il un autre nom que le sien et qu'elle se mettait dans une colère noire. Une fois encore, il voulut user de cette méthode lorsqu'une révélation le frappa et lui souleva le cœur d'allégresse. Il décida alors de dire la véritable vérité et plus celle qu'il c'était construite avec le temps.

- Ce n'est pas toi la plus belle bien que tu ne seras jamais dépassée dans ta fascination pour le sang.

Le visage, auparavant souriant de Grell, se figea avant de devenir sombre. Lorsqu'elle parla de nouveau, toute trace d'humour avait disparu de sa voix.

- Qui est la plus belle, Miroir ?

Un large sourire étira les lèvres du prisonnier qui ne se douta pas du danger que courrait alors la jeune personne, son cœur empli d'espoir pour la première fois depuis la mort des anciens souverains. Seulement, s'il l'avait su, il n'aurait pu échapper à la cruelle vérité… Le prénom tomba comme une sentence dans pièce devenue silencieuse.

- Il s'agit de la Princesse Ciel.

La jeune princesse devenait en ce jour une femme dont la beauté put enfin être reconnue par tous. Les serviteurs, sachant qui elle était, se distribuèrent ses tâches de sa journée pour lui permettre de faire ce qu'elle souhaitait pour une fois, en l'honneur de son anniversaire de l'année où, enfin, elle allait pouvoir prétendre au trône… Si d'aventure, une personne lui soufflait sa véritable identité. Mais les domestiques portaient de nouveau l'espoir en ce jour. L'espoir qui venait de renaitre après tant d'années d'absence et de noirceur.

Ciel passa sa journée à flâner dans les jardins du château, croisant de temps à autre des amis domestiques ou animaux qu'elle avait sauvé d'un destin funeste en cuisine. Elle aimait la Nature car Elle ne faisait pas de différence parmi ses enfants, bien au contraire des hommes et c'est pour cela qu'elle avait vécu ses plus beaux souvenirs entourée de végétaux et d'animaux.

Dans le jardin, il existait un lieu peu connu qui était devenu son refuge secret. Dans ce havre de paix végétal se trouvait un vieux puits oublié qui était le confident de toutes ses peines, colères mais aussi, beaucoup plus rarement, de ses joies. Souvent, elle y passait des heures à chanter, entourée de ses amis les animaux qui la protégeaient des intrus. C'était devenu comme un rituel chez elle d'y passer quelques temps chaque jour. Ce jour là, elle n'y fit pas exception bien qu'elle ne vit pas l'ombre qui se cacha dans les bosquets alentours à son arrivée, surprise ou effrayée par sa présence peut être… Ciel s'assit près du puits, à sa place habituelle puis se mit à tresser ses longs cheveux bleu nuit. Elle soupira, lasse, avant d'user du merveilleux pouvoir que lui procurait sa voix de pouvoir raviver l'espoir en elle : elle se mit à chanter.

- I'd like to tell you a secret

Do you want to hear it?

Please, can you be discreet

And never reveal it.

Au son familier de sa voix de la jeune princesse, myriade d'oiseaux vinrent se poser non loin d'elle, se battant parfois pour être le plus près d'elle. Ciel sourit alors qu'ils se mettaient eux même à chanter pour l'encourager à continuer sa chanson. Ciel ne se fit pas prier puis ferma les yeux pour reprendre son chant. Elle ne vit pas l'ombre se pencher légèrement en avant, sans bruits pour ne pas alerter ses protecteurs, pour l'admirer tout simplement.

- If you wish in this well

The water, like the soul of a star,

Will make fly away a caterpillar

In the first ringing of a bell.

Comme si cela était prémédité, un son de cloche résonna dans le lointain alors qu'une nuée de papillons jaillissaient du puits pour leur premier vol au sortir de leurs chrysalides. Quelques oiseaux se penchèrent sur le puits pour voir si autre chose jaillirait des mots magiques du chant de Ciel qui poursuivit, la voix légèrement altérée par la tristesse qui devient si poignante que tous versèrent une larme pour elle.

- My wish is to run away from here

To be free to live my life.

I am a prisoner of the Queen, here,

But I want to choose myself a lovely life.

Sa voix porta, porta, jusqu'au cheval que montait un jeune prince en visite. L'animal, l'oreille aux aguets, s'arrêta pour l'écouler. Son cavalier essaya de le faire repartir jusque ce qu'il entende à son tour ces si tristes paroles du chant d'une jeune femme éprise de liberté. Il lâcha les rennes de son cheval qui trouva seul le chemin menant à Ciel alors qu'elle terminait son chant.

To be free…

To be free…

Can I flee ?

Le cheval jaillit à ce moment là dans la bulle de verdure de Ciel qui poussa un cri de surprise. Paniquée, elle regarda de tous les côtés pour tenter de s'échapper alors que l'ombre présente depuis le début se tendit, prête à bondir pour laisser à la jeune femme le temps de fuir, quitte à révéler sa propre présence. Le prince trouva une solution pour prouver sa bienveillance en chantant à son tour pour la jeune femme pétrifiée de peur.

- Si douce et jolie fille,

J'ai entendu tes soupirs.

Et, si là haut le soleil brille,

Toi, tu me sembles martyre.

Je te propose de t'aider

Et, peut être, un jour, loin d'ici,

Parviendras-tu à m'aimer :

C'est ce que je souhaite aujourd'hui.

Écoute donc mon cœur,

Te chanter ce chant d'amour

Laisse-moi de t'aimer, le bonheur

Même si c'est sans espoir de retour.

Je te le jure : au début de l'été,

Je reviendrais te chercher.

Le prince était étranger, il n'y avait aucun doutes là-dessus quand on voyait son apparence. Il avait des cheveux mi-longs, bouclés, de couleur mauve. Sa peau était dorée et ses yeux d'or. Son visage enfantin le rendait légèrement naïf, voire même immature. Il portait une tunique claire retenue par un cordon de couleur vive lui servant de ceinture avant de tomber sur son pantalon bouffant de couleur plus foncée. Des babouches habillaient se pieds.

Ciel n'étant pas le moins du monde intéressée par le jeune prince mais s'il lui ouvrait les portes de la liberté en grand, elle aurait tord de ne pas en profiter… Elle s'approcha alors du prince, avec précautions tout de même, tandis que l'ombre dissimulée dans les buissons se détendait pour reprendre sa position initiale.

- J'accepte votre aide mais je ne vous promets pas d'être votre.

Le prince hocha la tête gravement puis il lui prit la main pour la baiser doucement en lui souriant innocemment. Ciel aurait voulu lui arracher sa main mais sa liberté valait bien quelques sacrifices… Le prince, satisfait, se redressa pour se présenter à la jeune femme.

- Je suis le Prince Soma Ashman Kadar.

Ciel lui fit une révérence avant de se présenter à son tour.

- Je m'appelle Ciel.

Le prince et Ciel discutèrent encore un peu avant de sortir de son abri végétal et de se séparer un peu plus loin. L'ombre humaine avec un arc ne tarda pas à faire de même, se cachant dans les bosquets pour ne pas être repéré maintenant.

Du haut de sa tour, la Reine avait vu la scène se dérouler, ayant légèrement tiré son rideau pour tenter l'endroit où se trouvait la princesse. Son regard brulait d'une lueur inquiétante qui ne présageait rien de bon pour la jeune femme.

Ce soir là, Ciel trouva une grenouille à moitié dévorée dans sa chambre, ce qui l'alerta qu'un serpent s'y trouvait. Armée d'un tisonnier rougie par les flammes de sa cheminée, elle le trouva dans son lit et le tua. Il s'agissait d'un cobra dangereusement venimeux. Le lendemain, elle renversa par mégarde une partie du contenu de son assiette au sol. Un rat vint la manger et se contusionna sur lui-même avant de s'écrouler, raide mort, quelques minutes après : le plat était empoisonné. Les jours suivants, elle échappa de justesse à la mort lorsqu'un pot de fleur tomba à l'endroit où elle se trouvait une minute auparavant ou quand elle se baissa instinctivement en entendant le sifflement d'une flèche se dirigeant dans sa direction. Cet enchainement de coïncidences était trop flagrant pour que Ciel ne comprenne pas bientôt que quelqu'un cherchait à la tuer. Elle savait qu'elle ne survivrait pas si elle attendait le retour du Prince Soma. Aussi, décida-t-elle, un soir, de s'enfuir du château à l'heure où celui-ci serait endormi. Avec son baluchon, elle s'enfonça dans la forêt entourant le château, espérant demeurée sauve…

_A suivre..._

Voilà donc la première scène de Blanche Neige. N'oubliez pas de me faire signe si vous voulez la suite demain ^^ Bisous à tous et bonne fin de journée..


	40. Acte VII, Scène 2

Chalut à tous, comme promis, voici le second chapitre de la semaine ^^ Merchi à tous d'avoir laisser des reviews. Bisous et bonne lecture pour cette suite ^^

Magikalie: Tu es Asiatique ? C'est super moi je dis! Ils sont bêtes les gens! Moi je suis Bretonne et fière de l'être aussi ^^ Bien que je n'habite pas en Bretagne en ce moment -_-' Moi je te soutiens de tout mon coeur: affirme toi sans te soucier des autres. Si ils agissent comme cela, c'est qu'ils sont jaloux de toi ^^ Courage! Tu vas être heureuse car la voici la suite ^^ C'est un peu du réchauffer car j'ai de l'avance mais je pense que cela te plaira aussi ^^ J'espère ^^ Ah... le Mystère d'Undertaker... Tout sera révéler dans le même chapitre que celui de la révélation mais pas tout de suite ^^ Hihi Bien que je sache à présent quand... Ok, je passerais chez le glacier quand j'irais, merchi ^^ Bisous et bonne lecture ^^

Plumesdecorbeaux: Cela était trop évident que ce serait Sebastian le prince, c'est pour cela que ce n'est pas lui ^^ Il va apparaitre vraiment dans ce chapitre ci ^^ Soma était la donnée inconnue de l'histoire, je suis fière de mon idée ^^ Je viens de me rendre compte que j'avais caser Aberline avec Grell ^^ J'étais tellement dans mon histoire que j'y avais pas réfléchit à cette idée là ^^ XD en voilà un couple étrange, une nouvelle fois XD ma spécialité... XD pas seulement j'espère hihi ^^ Sebastian... son rôle va être dévoiler dans ce chapitre... Voici donc la suite comme tu le voulais ^^ Bisous et bonne lecture ma chère ^^

Toroko-Sama: J'espère que ma version de ce conte va te plaire ^^ Oui, Ciel n'a vraiment pas de chance. C'est prédestiné: il a la poisse quand ça concerne sa famille ^^ Ravie de t'avoir surprise avec Grell ^^ hihi Non en effet, Sebastian ne se serait pas sacrifié pour notre Ciel... donc, effectivement, ce n'est pas lui dans le miroir ^^ Je dois avouer m'être poser des questions sur ma santé mentale lorsque j'ai voulu écrire un poème avec des rimes en anglais ^^ Mais ça m'ait vite passer ^^ Heureusement ^^ N'empêche je suis moi même bluffé par le résultat plutôt bon que cela donne ^^ Tu es que la prochaine interlude est l'anniversaire de Ciel... dans la réalité... et je t'assure qu'il va y avoir un peu de romance cette fois ^^ Le rôle de Sebastian, tu le connaitras très bientôt, dans cette scène même ^^ Tu verras que tu es presque devenue devin même ^^ Presque ^^ Pas grave pour Soma il ne fait qu'un rôle de figurant dans cette histoire, une fois de plus ^^ Franchement, Ciel devait choisir entre fuir le château en pleine nuit vers la foret ou se laisser faire tuer par Grell... Tu aurais choisi quoi toi ? Voici donc la suite et si, je t'assure que c'est une bonne nouvelle aussi de passer en classe supérieure ^^ Bisous bisous et bonne lecture à toi aujourd'hui aussi ^^

GreatLunatic: Merchi de tes compliments et voici la suite... Passer en année supérieure est déjà une suffisamment bonne nouvelle pour mériter la suite ^^ Bisous bisous et bonne lecture pour ce chapitre ^^

BisSenshi: Si, il va y avoir un chasseur mais qu'à partir de ce chapitre et non, Ciel et bel et bien pas amoureuse du prince. Je trouve que c'est bête de tomber amoureuse comme ça d'un mec qui n'a rien fait pour ça! Après c'est mon point de vue de célibataire ^^ Le génie, oui il est important pour la suite, plus que dans la version original, ce n'est pas Sebastian. Désolé ^^ Ou peut être que cela peut être lui aussi... comme tu veux ^^ Je m'expliquerais à la fin de l'acte ^^ Bisous bisous et bonne lecture pour la suite.

Guest( tu n'as pas précisé ton surnom): Il faut bien que je fasse les Disney très connus aussi ^^ Justement, tout le monde devait penser à Sebastian donc ce n'était pas Sebastian le prince ^^ Bien vu pour le bosquet! Tu es la seule à l'avoir remarquer. Oui c'est bel et bien Sebastian. Bravo ^^ Grell correspondait trop au rôle pour que j'y mette quelqu'un d'autre aussi ^^ Pour les nains, tu en as un de juste, les autres c'est perdu, reste à savoir lequel ^^ Voici donc la suite. Je suis curieuse de voir tes autres pronostics et si tu sauras démasquée le mystère que je vais faire planer jusqu'à la scène 5 ^^ Bisous bisous et bonne lecture à toi ^^

Scène 2 : Perdue en forêt

Ciel avançait entre les arbres en tâtonnant devant elle : elle avait quitté le château en pleine nuit et la seule lumière qui l'éclairait provenait d'un rayon de lune. Seulement, celui-ci était mince et était d'autant moins visible pour Ciel au travers des ramures touffues des grands arbres l'entourant. De nombreuses fois, elle trébucha sur une racine qui sortait de terre ou une branche cassée par une tempête, elle déchira sa robe sur des ronces et la salit lorsqu'elle s'adossait sur le tronc d'un arbre pour faire une pause, elle se blessa tout le corps sur des branches ou des cailloux lorsqu'elle chutait mais aucun de ses évènements ne parvenaient à atteindre sa bulle de joie d'être enfin libre.

Néanmoins, plus le temps s'écoulait, plus la fatigue, cumulée par sa journée de travail et sa fuite nocturne, s'accumulait, la rendant moins vigilante et plus maladroite. Elle aurait voulu allumer une torche pour voir où elle allait mais elle savait que ce serait alerter le château de son départ mais aussi signaler sa position, ce qui serait particulièrement stupide de sa part, même très fatigué. Peu à peu, se relever devient de plus en plus dure jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus trouver la force de se redresser. Ciel resta étendue au sol, sur un coussin de verdure, ses paupières se fermant peu à peu pour la mener vers les bras de Morphée.

La Reine ne se rendit pas compte de sa disparition le lendemain et le miroir, bien qu'au courant de la fugue de la princesse, ne mentionna guère ce point, la Reine ne lui ayant rien demandé. Les domestiques aussi c'étaient rendu compte de son absence mais nul n'y craint pour l'avenir de la jeune princesse : cela arrivait assez souvent pour qu'ils aient à se soucier de son sort pour le moment. La journée se déroula donc normalement, offrant à Ciel un jour d'avance sur d'éventuels poursuivants…

Ciel se réveilla alors que le soleil commençait à décroitre dans le ciel. Pendant un instant, elle se demanda où elle était quand les souvenirs de la journée de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Le sourire aux lèvres, ceux-ci lui donnèrent la force de se lever. La première chose qu'elle fit fut de trouver un bosquet de baies sauvages pour se nourrir puis elle suivit la piste d'un troupeau de biches qui, pensait-elle, la mènerait à un point d'eau où elle pourrait se désaltérer. Assoiffée lorsqu'elle trouva le bassin, elle s'y jeta sans prendre garde de ne pas s'éclabousser. Trempée jusqu'aux os, Ciel dut retirer ses affaires pour les essorer un tant soit peu pour limiter leur temps de séchage et donc éviter de tomber malade lorsque la fraicheur du soir tomberait.

Une fois sèche, Ciel grimpa dans un arbre, ayant failli tomber une bonne dizaine de fois avant d'en atteindre le sommet puis elle repéra le château. Malgré ses aléas de la veille et de la journée, elle s'en était assez éloignée mais il restait tout de même trop près pour elle. Beaucoup trop près. L'espace d'un instant, un doute surgit dans son esprit : fuir, oui, mais pour aller où ? Elle ne connaissait que le château depuis sa naissance et elle ignorait où se trouvait le château du Prince Soma. Elle pourrait très bien trouver un village et aller demander son chemin mais elle n'avait plus confiance en personne depuis qu'on avait tenté de la tuer pour elle ne sait quelle raison. Ciel décida alors de passer la frontière avant de se rapprocher de la civilisation. Restait plus qu'à la trouver… Ciel soupira et redescendit de son arbre : autant marcher en direction du soleil tant qu'il faisait encore jour et qu'elle y voit encore clair car, cette nuit non plus, elle n'allumera pas de feu… Elle était encore bien trop près du château pour pouvoir prendre un tel risque.

Le lendemain, les domestiques commencèrent à se poser des questions mais, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention de la Reine sur l'absence de leur princesse bien aimée, ils gardèrent pour aux leurs inquiétudes. Cela pouvait être un très bon signe aussi que la princesse ne donne pas indication de vie : signe que le règne de la Reine toucherait bientôt à sa fin…

Le miroir resta silencieux ce jour là aussi, la Reine Grell ignorant encore la disparition de sa belle fille. Un corbeau étrange vient alors se poser sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la pièce aux miroirs pour écouter la conversation entre la Reine et son miroir. Ce corbeau était étrangement silencieux et son regard brillait d'intelligence. Il s'envola seulement lorsque la Reine quitta la pièce et que celle-ci retombe dans le silence, comme s'il avait obtenu ce qu'il était venu chercher…

Ciel poursuivait son avancée mais son moral et sa résolution décroissaient de jour en jour, comme la neige fond au soleil. La jeune princesse devint de moins en moins prudente et quelques désagréments en résultèrent, qui auraient très bien pu mettre tous ses efforts en déroute et lui faire perdre la vie.

Tout d'abord, elle fut chassée par un groupe d'homme alors qu'elle avait fait craquer une branche morte en marchant dessus. Son instinct l'avait alerté et elle c'était mise à courir, paniquée à l'idée d'être découverte. Le hasard la sauva de justesse lorsqu'elle trébucha sur une racine pour finir sa chute dans un buisson feuillu dissimulant l'entrée d'une grotte. Elle avait ramené à elle ses jambes, le plus rapidement possible. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, silencieuse malgré la douleur de son inconfortable position, Ciel entendit passer au niveau de son visage le petit groupe de chasseurs. Elle les entendit pester, aller et revenir sous son nez avant qu'elle ne les entende s'éloigner définitivement d'elle.

Ciel resta longtemps sans bouger, dans la même position, craignant le retour inopiné du petit groupe jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne sente plus ses jambes. Elle se redressa alors, les jambes parcourues par mille aiguillons du fait du retour du sang dans ses membres inférieurs. Soudain, derrière elle, Ciel entendit un grondement sourd. Son sang à peine réchauffer se glaça de nouveau dans ses veines. Elle tourna très lentement sur elle-même pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un ours affamé. Ciel ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps pour prendre ses jambes à son cou : elle préférait encore les chasseurs à ce prédateur qui ne ferait qu'une bouchée d'elle.

L'ours la suivit dans sa course. Ciel prit alors le premier objet lui tombant sous la main pour le lui lancer et ainsi le retarder pour qu'elle puisse s'échapper. Hélas, son arme se retourna contre elle car il s'agissait d'une ruche. Passant d'un danger à l'autre, elle du se jeter dans une mare de boue qui dissimula l'odeur de la princesse à l'essaim d'abeilles qui la poursuivaient. Fatiguée de sa journée riche en rebondissements, Ciel trouva un autre coin d'eau où se décrasser avant de finir sa journée perchée dans le creux douillet d'un arbre où elle s'endormit.

Ce jour là, la tension augmenta au château où les domestiques commencèrent à craindre que la Reine ne soit responsable de la disparition de leur bien aimée princesse. Ils savaient que la Reine ne laisserait jamais volontairement le trône à Ciel et ils pensaient qu'elle souhaitait se débarrasser d'elle maintenant qu'elle avait acquis l'âge nécessaire pour régner. Seulement, et ce qui les motivaient à ne rien dire, la Reine ne semblait pas se comporter différemment alors qu'habituellement la disparition de l'un de ses ennemis la mettait en liesse. La question dans tous les cœurs était donc : mais qu'a-t-il bien pu advenir de la princesse ? Certains c'étaient même portés volontaires pour partir à sa recherche mais nul n'osait encore partir, n'étant nullement sur qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une quelconque stratégie adoptée par leur princesse pour reprendre le pouvoir. Ils avaient peur que s'ils agissaient, ils mettent ses plans en déroute. Néanmoins, chacun d'entre eux restèrent sur leur garde, près à intervenir dès qu'il le faudra.

Pendant près d'une semaine, Ciel avança tant bien que mal dans la forêt, se reposant certains jours, étant trop fatiguée, tandis que les domestiques bouillaient de ne rien savoir. Le miroir, quant à lui, parvenait à détourner l'attention de la Reine pour laisser à Ciel le temps nécessaire pour fuir loi, plus loin que pouvait porter l'influence de la Reine. Chaque jour, le corbeau était au rendez-vous, matin et soir. Le miroir finit par remarquer son petit manège et attira l'attention de l'oiseau qui s'approcha dès le départ de la Reine. Le miroir soupira avant de se mettre à parler au volatile.

- J'avais bien senti ta présence mais tu ne devrais pas être là. Tu dois la protéger. A tous prix. C'est le seul moyen de m'aider…

Un bruit dans le couloir indiqua alors que la Reine avait oublié quelque chose dans la pièce et qu'elle revenait la chercher. Le miroir fixa avec une horreur grandissante la porte d'où jaillirait la Reine. Il siffla alors à l'oiseau, pressant mais à voix basse pour que la Reine ne l'entende pas.

- Va-t-en ! Allez, ouste ! Du balai !

L'oiseau cligna des yeux, hocha sa tête de volatile puis s'envola par la fenêtre ouverte. Le miroir eut à peine le temps de pousser un soupir de soulagement que la Reine pénétrait dans la pièce.

Ce soir là, pour la première fois depuis son départ du château, Ciel alluma un feu. Elle en avait plus que mare de manger froid et de grelotter lorsque la nuit tombait. Pour une fois, elle souhaitait un peu de réconfort… Rien qu'un peu. Ciel s'endormit auprès du feu rassurant qui mourut au cours de la nuit, n'étant plus alimenter régulièrement. Elle se réveilla en pleine nuit, tous ses sens en alerte à cause d'un bruit étrange. Les braises rougeoyantes faisaient valser des ombres mystérieuses autour d'elle en faisant naitre des créatures monstrueuses.

Ciel n'aimait pas ça et sursauta en entendant le hululement d'un hibou. Elle fit un sourire crispé en se charriant elle-même quand elle entendit une branche craquer non loin de là puis un oiseau prendre soudainement son envol. Une ombre griffue s'abattit sur elle, lui faisant battre le cœur à la chamade. Un grattement faisant un bruit monstre s'approcha de plus en plus d'elle. Ciel se rendit alors compte qu'avoir fait un feu n'était peut être pas une si bonne idée que ça : cela ameutait tous les animaux dans sa direction.

A regret, n'ayant pas de tente pour se protéger de la faune de la forêt la nuit, Ciel recouvrit les braises de terre pour les étouffer. Elle fut alors plongée dans le noir. Un cri strident troubla alors le silence de la nuit étant retombé et Ciel s'évanouit de terreur, ne sachant pas ce qui avait bien pu produire un tel son…

Le château résonna des cris de fureurs de Grell quand elle comprit qu'elle avait été la seule à ne pas c'être rendue compte de la disparition de le jeune princesse. Elle interrogea tous les domestiques mais aucun d'entre eux ne put lui dire où était partie la fugitive. Les domestiques jubilaient en secret de voir la Reine autant en colère. Cela était la première fois que ça arrivait et elle leur procurait un immense plaisir. Ce jour là fut la première fois où la Reine rendit visite à son miroir en dehors de la matinée et de la soirée. Elle arriva comme une furie dans la pièce, rouge de colère, sans voir le corbeau prendre sa place habituelle. La Reine Grell hurla presque à l'être du miroir.

- Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as bien du te moquer de moi !

Le miroir laissa place à son occupant plus rapidement que d'habitude, comme si celui-ci sentait que ce n'était pas le moment de provoquer la Reine. Il ne put en revanche s'empêcher de demander innocemment.

- Mais pourquoi donc, Majesté, êtes-vous dans un tel état ?

Il se garda bien d'ajouter une remarque sur la couleur du teint de la Reine lorsqu'elle fusilla du regard.

- Tu le savais que Ciel c'était enfuie et m'a laissé laisser l'ignorer… !

Le silence du miroir était éloquent, ainsi que le sourire satisfait qu'il arborait. La Reine inspira profondément plusieurs fois pour tenter de calmer sa colère. Elle demanda ensuite au miroir, d'une voix où perçait un tant soit peu de folie.

- Où est-elle ?

Le miroir réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre, le plus loin possible de la vérité sans mentir pour continuer à gagner du temps pour la princesse… du moins l'espérait-il.

- Dans le royaume.

Les yeux de la Reine lui sortirent de la tête alors qu'un sourire de mauvais augure étirait ses lèvres : son prisonnier ne pourra pas jouer longtemps à ce jeu là avec elle…

- Où est la princesse Ciel exactement ?

Le miroir tenta de s'empêcher de répondre mais ses yeux devinrent vitreux et il répondit d'une voix atone.

- Dans la forêt bordant le château.

Le miroir n'avait plus envie de rire et c'était la Reine qui, à présent, portait un sourire triomphant qui lui valut un regard noir.

- Depuis combien de temps est-elle partie ?

Le sourire renaquit sur le visage du miroir à l'entente de la question et répondit sans hésitations, avec une certaine fierté.

- Une semaine, Majesté.

La Reine pesta des jurons qui chantèrent à l'oreille de ceux dans lesquels ils tombèrent. Elle quitta la pièce en claquant la porte mais le miroir put entendre ces derniers mots.

- Il ne reste plus qu'une personne pouvant la trouver.

Le corbeau, satisfait, coassa une phrase à l'égard du miroir inquiet avant de s'envoler.

Une heure après, le chasseur personnel de la Reine pénétra dans ses appartements. C'était un homme grand, svelte mais musclé qui portait une tunique noir, qui le mettait en valeur, retenue par une ceinture d'où pendait son couteau de chasse. Son pantalon était de cuir noir et collait à sa peau pour lui garantir le maximum de liberté de mouvement tout en le protégeant des éventuels désagréments que pouvait procurer la forêt. Ses bottes, en cuir noir elles aussi, remontaient jusqu'à ses genoux.

La seule touche de changement dans son habit sombre provenait de la plume blanche aux peines noires qui ornait son chapeau de chasseur. Son arc, accroché à son épaule, était de la plus belle facture en bois de noisetier ciré et ses flèches, regroupées bien sagement dans leur carquois de bois et de peau noir, avaient été forgées par le meilleur forgeron de la ville et possédaient des plumes noires à leurs extrémités.

Ce n'est qu'après avoir détaillé son anatomie plus qu'avantageuse que l'on regardait son visage d'où on ne pouvait se décrocher. Il avait en effet un visage fin, jeune et pâle, de la formation la plus parfaite qui soit. Ses cheveux noir corbeaux faisaient ressortit son teint d'albâtre alors que ses yeux, où brulait une flamme rubis, réchauffaient tout son visage selon la personne qui se trouvait en face de lui. On s'y serait d'ailleurs jeter sans espérer un retour. Enfin, un sourire satisfait et dangereux habillait ses lèvres.

La Reine Grell, qui était elle aussi sous le charme démoniaque de l'individu, se précipita vers lui, toute colère momentanément envolée, pour venir se frotter à lui en roucoulant.

- Sebastian. Oublie un peu tes occupations et viens me rejoindre…

Elle lui faisait des yeux de biche mais Sebastian, le chasseur, resta imperturbable et lui répliqua d'une voix froide.

- Majesté, j'ai accepté de devenir votre chasseur seulement sous la condition que vous arrêtiez de me faire des avances !

La Reine Grell fit la moue puis se décolla, non sans regrets, de son chasseur. Elle crut toutefois bon d'ajouter.

- - Si tu venais à changer d'avis, je suis toujours disponible pour toi.

Le chasseur s'abstient de répondre et préféra aborder le sujet de sa présence en ces lieux.

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait mander, Majesté ?

Les yeux de Grell se remirent à bruler de rage et un sourire sadique étira les lèvres du chasseur en le remarquant : pour une fois, ils seront sur la même longueur d'ondes… La Reine Grell s'empressa alors de s'expliquer.

- Une jeune femme m'a échappée. J'aimerais que tu la retrouves et que tu la tues.

Le sourire de Sebastian se fit démoniaque et il annonça à la Reine, non sans une certaine fierté.

- Mes flèches trouvent toujours leurs cibles, Majesté.

La Reine Grell hésita un instant puis avoua à son chasseur sa dernière trouvaille.

- En fait, je veux que tu la tues de tes propres mains et que tu me ramènes son cœur dans cet écrin.

Un sourire cruel étira les lèvres de la souveraine alors que le chasseur demandait en prenant l'écrin de bois d'if et de velours.

- Et qui donc à le droit à ce traitement de faveur de votre part, Majesté ?

Le Reine ménagea son effet avant de prononcer le nom de sa future victime.

- La princesse Ciel.

Le chasseur leva un sourcil étonné puis s'inclina devant la Reine pour prendre son congé. Il murmura alors gravement.

- Il en sera fait selon vos désirs, Votre Altesse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un corbeau s'envola en direction de la forêt où se trouvait la jeune princesse.

Chaque jour, depuis l'épisode de la nuit, Ciel chantait pour se donner du courage et pour continuer à avancer. Elle avait appris à la dure que la liberté avait son lot de contraintes. Elle devenait de plus en plus endurante et réceptive à son environnement, aussi ce prenait-elle moins les pieds dans les racines à présent ou, lorsque ça arrivait, elle savait à présent comment tomber sans se faire mal.

Leur chasseur avait très vite retrouvé sa piste et son voyage jusqu'à sa proie fut rythmé de rires tandis que ses mésaventures prenaient vie sous l'œil exercé du chasseur. Ce dernier se demanda presque comment elle avait pu survivre et trouvait que cela relevait du miracle. Il avançait très vite, étant un habitué des lieux et rattrapa Ciel sous trois jours.

La princesse, ne sachant pas qu'elle était épiée, reprenait sa rengaine devenue familière qui fut un délice pour les oreilles du chasseur.

- Je souris et chante gaiement

Car si je suis perdue dans la nature,

Je suis libre maintenant,

Et c'est un vrai souffle d'air pur.

Je suis et chante gaiement

Je peux enfin choisir mon avenir.

Je dispose de tout mon temps,

Pour pouvoir aussi rire.

Écoutez donc ce chant,

Que je chante de tout mon cœur,

Il vous apportera un apaisement,

Ou, au moins, une part de bonheur.

Sourions et chantons gaiement

Éloignons de nous la peur,

Laissons l'espoir être dominant,

Dans le fin fond de nos cœurs.

Le chasseur fur obligé de sortir de son anonymat lorsque la princesse se pencha pour boire sans voir le serpent descendre lentement vers elle. Sebastian sortit son arc, le banda et visa. La princesse poussa un cri d'effroi lorsqu'elle vit le serpent s'effondrer à côté d'elle, la tête transpercée par une flèche. Elle sut alors que quelqu'un la suivait. La voix tremblotante, Ciel demanda alors.

- Qui est là ?

Le visage fermé, Sebastian sortit du bois. Il s'annonça en ces mots qui sonnèrent la fin de Ciel.

- Je suis le chasseur envoyé par la Reine pour vous tuer, Princesse.

Ciel ne savait pas ce qui la surprenait le plus : que la Reine veuille la tuer ou qu'elle soit la véritable princesse disparue de ce pays… Mais cela importait pu étant donné que se dernière heure était venue…

_A suivre..._

Je sais que la fin est horrible mais vous allez devoir attendre la semaine prochaine pour voir Ciel mourir... ou non ^^ Bisous bisous et à mercredi prochain


	41. Acte VII, Scène 3

Chalut à tous, pas trop dure le reste de la semaine avant ce chapitre ? Le voici donc. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bisous à tous et à la semaine prochaine ^^ Merchi aussi pour tous vos commentaires: j'ai dépassée la barre des 300 ^^ Je suis super contente. merchi à tous ^^

Petit avertissement pour les lecteurs qui n'aiment pas les descriptions morbides vers la fin ^^

BisSenshi: Et oui, c'est Sebby le chasseur ^^ J'ai pas pu résister à le faire ^^ Ne t'en fais donc pas pour lui, il trouve toujours un moyen et puis, ne cache-t-il pas souvent sa véritable personnalité... Après je dis ça mais ça veut rien dire... Hein ? ^^ Merchi encore pour tes idées et n'hésite pas à m'en donner. Elles sont très intéressantes. Bizz et à très bientôt.

GreatLunatic: Je sais, j'adore mettre du suspens dans ma fic. Mais j'aime pas dans les autres fics alors ne t'en fais pas, ça m'arrive aussi de bouillir d'impatience ^^ J'ai eut dans l'idée de faire une interlude entre deux scènes, pour faire croire que c'était fini mais j'ai pas osé pousser le vice à ce point là... Donc voilà le véritable chapitre suite... Avec un Ciel bien en vie, bien sur ^^ Pour les nains, tu as juste pour l'un des noms seulement... Après le suspens sera levé dans la prochaine scène ^^ En effet, il y aura quelques shinigamis aussi ^^ mais pas seulement non plus... Merchi beaucoup pour ton compliment. J'essaye en effet de varier pour ne pas me répéter et ainsi me lasser et vous lasser. Je suis ravie de réussir. Merchi encore et voici donc la suite qui j'espère te plaira toujours autant ^^ Bisous bisous

Plumesdecorbeaux: C'est pas grave car tu as pu la lire avant aujourd'hui alors ça compte toujours ^^ Qui n'est pas étonné par le stupéfiant instinct de survie de Ciel aussi ? Je me suis beaucoup amusée à imaginer la scène. Oui, il m'arrive de rire toute seule de ce que j'écris parfois ^^ C'est bien, tu te poses les bonnes questions. C'est très bien même... Tu commences à comprendre que je dissémine des petits indices un peu partout dans mes scènes. Très bien ^^ Je me demande ce que donnera l'interlude étant donné que j'ai noyé plusieurs fois le poisson... Découvriras-tu ce qui est réellement important... Remarque, maintenant que je te le dis, tu seras plus sur tes gardes... mais ce n'est pas grave car tu ne sais toujours pas ce que je vous réserve ^^ Pourquoi tout le monde est-il si sur que Sebastian va épargner Ciel ? Parce que la Reine c'est Grell ? Remarque cela ne tient pas debout sinon XD Bien sur je connais la réponse ^^ Aahh pour les nains tu vas devoir attendre une semaine de plus, navré... ou pas ^^ Sinon ce chapitre, je l'ais fait particulièrement drôle pour Ciel, de notre point de vue il s'entend ^^ Bizz j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ^^

Toroko-Sama:J'ai hésité à faire apparaitre ce cher Sebastian à ce moment là mais vu que l'on est sur scène, je suis pas sure que cela serait passé... Remarque cela aurait été hilarant ^^ Les détails du genre de situation que tu décris n'intéresse pas le lecteur en général... sauf pour le faire poireauté... c'est une idée ça... Niark *sourire sadique* En même temps, Grell n'est pas réputée pour son intelligence. Je suis sure que William serait d'accord avec moi sur ce point là. D'ailleurs, pour une fois, lui et Sebastian serait sur la même longueur d'ondes... XD Bien, je vois que toi aussi tu te pauses les bonnes questions. Je suis ravie d'avoir éveiller votre curiosité sur ce fameux corbeau car il va être important pour la suite des évènements... Pour tout t'avouer, j'ai du m'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour décrire Sebastian tellement je bavais en l'imaginant ^^ XD Je pense qu'on aimerait tous l'avoir dans ce cas... Je vais d'ailleurs te donner un détail croustillant sur la prochaine interlude: Sebastian va embrasser Ciel le soir de son anniversaire... mais pas d'un baiser sage... je n'en dis pas plus mais c'est pour te faire plaisir que je le dis ^^ Voici donc la suite, avec Ciel qui échappe à la mort, bien entendu ^^ Bisous bisous et à la semaine prochaine

Bocchan-Chan: Il faut dire que l'ours ressemble un peu à Ciel au réveil: il est grognon et désagréable... XD Tu as très bien percé le caractère de Grell dans cette histoire. C'est très bien. Cela explique aussi pourquoi les domestiques n'ont pas vraiment osé partir à la recherche de la princesse ^^ En effet, le miroir joue un rôle silencieux mais il connaissait les parents de la princesse qui étaient ses amis... Et puis, j'avais envie de donner un rôle plus important à mon miroir que dans les autres versions. Après tout, sans lui, plein de choses ne se seraient pas passer. En même temps, personne n'avait très envie de lui faire remarquer que la princesse avait disparue. C'était une petite vengeance de la part des domestiques ^^ Heureusement pour le miroir que Grell a encore besoin de lui et qu'elle ne possède pas de pouvoirs magiques sinon il était cuit ^^ N'est-ce pas que mon chasseur est charmant ^^ Qui pourrait lui résister ? Et oui, on a trouvé un moyen de calmer la colère... le soucis c'est qu'un autre feu peut s'allumer... Et bien, Sebastian le subit en permanence dans la "vraie"vie alors cela ne lui change pas beaucoup. En même temps, s'il est son chasseur et reste à son service, c'est qu'il a une bonne raison que je ne dirais pas pour le moment ^^ Il n'y a pas que Sebastian qui a rit car je me suis beaucoup amusé à imaginer la situation aussi ^^ De fait, ce chapitre là sera aussi drôle ^^ Ciel est parfois vraiment surprenant quand il le veut ^^ XD En fait, il voulait voir la terreur dans les yeux de Ciel, s'en délecter avant de l'achever... et non, avant de lui dire qu'en fait il n'allait pas le faire ^^ Oh, je t'assure que le Sebastian va jouer avec les nerfs de Ciel et va beaucoup s"amuser sans pour autant la tuer... Sage conseil que tu as donné à Ciel, Bien... Mais bon, qui peut échapper à Sebastian aussi ^^ Bizz et à très bientôt pour ton chapitre. Et à la semaine prochaine ^^

Scène 3 : Un abri pour la nuit

Ciel était résignée : elle allait mourir. Au moins, avait-elle appris ce qu'était la vie en dehors du château et mourait-elle libre… Elle ne put néanmoins s'empêcher de verser une larme pour tout ce qu'elle ne pourrait jamais vivre. Le chasseur s'approchait d'elle à pas de loup en observant attentivement la réaction de la princesse. Il était fasciné par ses yeux azur si limpides où il parvenait à lire tous ses sentiments sans obstacles, le dominant étant la peur… Soudain, il leva sa main, celle qui avait sorti le couteau de son étui, et il le projeta en direction de la princesse, pétrifiée de terreur, qui ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir sa dernière heure arrivée. Ne sentant pas la douleur prémices de la mort, Ciel rouvrit les yeux. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit le chasseur accroupi à son côté pour récupérer son couteau, figé dans le corps d'une mygale. Se sentant épié, celui-ci releva le regard pour croiser de celui de Ciel. Il lui sourit doucement avant de se redresser.

- Je vous ais dit que j'étais le chasseur envoyé par la Reine pour vous tuer, non que c'était ce que j'allais faire ! Voyez, je vous ais même sauvé la vie, ce qui aurait du être proscrit…

Ciel le regarda un moment sans bouger, méfiante mais, quand le chasseur posa son couteau au sol pour lever ses deux mains libres vers elle en signe de paix, elle fondit en larmes et se jeta dans les bras de l'inconnu en qui elle espérait pouvoir faire confiance. La princesse évacuait entre les bras du chasseur toute la tension qu'elle avait accumulée pendant tout ce temps. Ce dernier, qui ne savait trop que faire, posa doucement sa main sur la tête de la jeune femme puis lui caressa sa douce chevelure de velours.

Quand Ciel se fut remise de ses émotions, puis excusée auprès du chasseur de sa conduite, ils discutèrent pour savoir ce qu'il serait bon de faire pour garantir l'avenir immédiat de la princesse. Ils réfléchirent longuement puis le chasseur opta pour la solution la moins dangereuse pour Ciel.

- Je connais un endroit où vous serez à l'abri pendant un certain temps, Princesse.

Ne pouvant se fier qu'à lui et en ayant quelque peu mare de se promener en plein cœur de cette forêt depuis une semaine en dormant à la belle étoile quelque soit le temps, Ciel décida de suivre le chasseur mais aussi, une fois de plus, de lui faire confiance.

Ils marchèrent longtemps en silence, le chasseur ouvrant la marche pour éviter que Ciel ne se prenne des branches en pleine figure ou ne tombe dans un quelconque piège posé par ses semblables. De plus, cela lui permettait de sentir le danger venir et ainsi pouvoir protéger plus efficacement la princesse. Ils ne discutèrent de nouveau qu'à la nuit tombée, auprès d'un grand feu de camp, allumé par Sebastian, après que celui-ci eut monté la tente qu'ils partageraient une nuit.

- Monsieur le Chasseur, où m'emmenez-vous donc ? commença Ciel.

Sebastian sourit de la manière dont l'avait appelé la jeune princesse mais ne releva pas, amusé. Il répondit néanmoins à la question de celle-ci en souriant.

- J'ai des amis un peu spéciaux qui vivent dans la forêt. Il vous faudra les convaincre de vous garder auprès d'eux mais comme vous n'avez pas vécu comme une princesse jusqu'à présent, cela ne devrait pas poser trop de problèmes, Little Princess.

Ciel se refrogna sous l'air narquois du chasseur mais prit tout de même sur elle-même pour tenter de glaner des informations sur ses futurs hôtes.

- Et comment sont-ils spéciaux, ces amis, Monsieur le Chasseur ?

Sebastian sourit de plus bel : il l'aimait bien cette princesse. Il pensa alors aux êtres chez qui il allait la mener et un petit ricanement franchit ses lèvres.

- Cela ne s'explique pas, Little Princess : il faut les voir pour comprendre.

Ses mots énigmatiques plongèrent Ciel dans ses pensées. Elle se demandait à présent si elle avait eut raison d'avoir confiance en ce chasseur mais il était trop tard pour revenir sur sa décision. Le silence s'éternisa pendant quelques instants puis Ciel reprit la parole.

- Monsieur le Chasseur… Heu… Pouvez-vous me donner votre véritable nom ?

Sebastian sourit malicieusement en se demandant s'il allait accéder à sa demande puis il répondit.

- Sebastian Michaëlis pour vous servir, Little Princess.

Ciel soupira d'exaspération avant de reprendre.

- Appelez-moi Ciel… Monsieur Sebastian, ce surnom devient lassant.

Sebastian lui offrit un grand sourire sadique avant de lui répondre.

- Comme vous voudrez, Little Princess…

Ciel lui jeta un regard noir qui fit ricaner Sebastian. Perturbée, elle en avait oubliée ce qu'elle voulait dire, Ciel alla donc se coucher, bientôt rejointe par le chasseur qui souriait toujours.

Ciel ne parvient pas à s'endormir pendant une grande partie de la nuit : le corps chaud auprès d'elle la réchauffant étrangement. L'odeur et la respiration tranquille de la personne auprès d'elle la troublait à tel point que lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux, le visage souriant et les prunelles sanguines brulant d'un feu étrange de son chasseur se tapissait sur ses paupières closes. Elle finit par s'assoupir quand la fatigue se fit trop lourde et elle se pelotonna contre Sebastian dans son sommeil, sans même s'en apercevoir…

Le lendemain matin, le chasseur la regardait étrangement mais quand elle montra qu'elle n'avait pas changé son attitude envers lui par rapport à la veille, la tension se dissipa et il recommença à la taquiner amicalement.

- Vous ronflez, Little Princess !

- C'est faux ! répliqua Ciel, piquée au vif.

C'est sur cette ambiance de joutes verbales ironiques qu'ils reprirent leur route, échangeant de temps à autre commentaires narquois, piques sèches ou histoires détonantes selon les lieux et les moments.

Lorsque le soleil fut bien haut dans le ciel, Ciel et Sebastian arrivèrent dans une clairière en tous points semblables aux autres si on exceptait l'immense arbre qui en bordait la frontière. Sebastian soupira alors et posa ses affaires contre le tronc de cet arbre avant de s'étirer au soleil, en faisant jouer sa musculature sous le regard attentif de Ciel. Le chasseur retourna ensuite son attention sur la jeune princesse avant de déclarer, satisfait.

- Nous sommes arrivés, Little Princess.

Ciel regarda de nouveau la clairière d'un air incrédule en se demandant s'il ne se payait pas de sa tête. Ne voyant rien de plus que la première fois, Ciel finit par oser lui demander.

- Arrivés où, Sebastian ?

Le chasseur lui sourit puis désigna l'arbre contre lequel il avait adossé ses affaires. Ciel en fit le tour en l'examinant et fit une découverte surprenante : l'arbre était doté d'une porte et de fenêtres qui se confondaient parfaitement en lui, les rendant invisibles si on ne les cherchait pas. La jeune princesse rejoignit son guide, la mine confuse pour finir par lui avouer sa surprise.

- C'est étonnant qu'ils aient réussi à construire leur maison ainsi !

Sebastian lui fit un sourire énigmatique avant de répliquer.

- Je vous avais prévenue, Little Princess… Mais vous ne les avait pas encore vu…

Sebastian s'approcha alors de la porte et l'ouvrit avant de laisser passer la jeune femme.

L'intérieur de la maison serait tout à fait agréable s'il n'était pas en piteux et désastreux état. La porte d'entrée donnait sur une salle à manger et une cuisine recouverte de poussière, de toiles d'araignée, de plats en pleine décomposition dans les couverts qui s'amassait dans tous les coins de la pièce. Sebastian eut un pauvre sourire alors que Ciel se bouchait le nez, écœurée par l'odeur. Le chasseur commenta alors, quelque peu gêné pour une fois.

- Il faut croire que cela fait un moment qu'ils ne sont pas revenus chez eux. J'en suis désolé, Little Princess.

Ciel préféra ne rien dire pour ne pas exposer sa bouche à l'odeur pestilentielle. Elle remarqua alors qu'un escalier se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce, tourbillonnant pour aller aux deux étages supérieurs. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et monta les escaliers, suivit par un Sebastian quelque peu penaud par l'état des lieux.

Au premier étage, une porte donnait sur une salle de bain qui semblait inutilisée par rapport au reste de la maison. Ciel regarda Sebastian qui haussa les épaules en répliquant.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils font de leur vie, et cela ne me regarde pas, mais moi, en ce qui me concerne, je me lave, Little Princess… Voulez-vous voir ça ? ajouta-t-il malicieusement.

Ciel rougit mais ne répondit rien. Elle préféra s'attaquer à un autre volet de marches qui menèrent à la chambre commune des amis de Sebastian. Le lieu était moins catastrophique que le rez-de-chaussée mais il y avait tout de même du travail : les lits étaient en pagaille, la poussière les recouvrant ainsi que les toiles d'araignée, et la transpiration froide se sentait très fortement dans la pièce, sans compter les mouches qui s'en faisait un cœur joie. Vidée par le travail que demanderait ces lieux, Ciel ressortit et décida de passer la nuit dehors, à la belle étoile, jusqu'à ce que Sebastian installe une fois encore la tente qu'ils partagèrent une seconde nuit…

Cette nuit là, Ciel cauchemarda de la maison où elle allait à présent vivre jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve dans la chaude étreinte de son chasseur qui chassa ses mauvais rêves pour les remplacer par des bien plus doux dont elle n'oserait pas songer à son réveil…

Le lendemain, Sebastian lui annonça qu'il devait repartir pour le château. Ciel savait que sn absence trop longue pourrait alerter la Reine qui enverrait alors quelqu'un d'autre pour la tuer mais elle ne put s'empêcher de prendre ça comme un abandon et comme une fuite du travail à faire de la part de son chasseur. Seulement, elle ne savait pas laquelle de ses deux hypothèses la chagrinait le plus. Ciel bouda tout pendant que Sebastian rangeait ses affaires mais elle oublia bien vite sa bouderie lorsque celui-ci saisit son menton pour planter son regard sanguin dans le sien. Il lui murmura doucement, faisant bondir le cœur de Ciel dans sa poitrine.

- Nous nous reverrons, My Little Princess, c'est une promesse.

Il c'était alors éloigné avant de disparaitre sans bruits dans la flore de la forêt, laissant Ciel plus troublée et rêveuse que jamais derrière lui. Peu de temps après, non loin de là, un corbeau prit son envol pour regagner le chemin du château, satisfait.

Ciel commença son travail par ouvrir en grand toutes les fenêtres de la maison pour enlever cette horrible odeur qui lui soulevait le cœur. Elle resta ensuite quelques minutes à regarder tout le travail qu'il y avait à faire en soupirant : elle ne savait pas par où commencer… Ciel se secoua mentalement puis se mit au travail.

Ciel emplit l'évier d'eau puis rassembla toutes les assiettes, casseroles et tasses qu'elle avait au préalable vidées dans une poubelle improvisée qu'elle vidait régulièrement dans les bois, avant de recouvrir le tout d'un tas de feuilles pour faire de l'engrais. Elle ajouta ensuite dans le bac d'eau de vaisselle, les verres, couverts et bols, mais tout ne rentra pas dans l'évier trop petit et Ciel dut se résigner à faire des piles de vaisselles sales à côté de celui-ci. Elle passa ensuite le reste de sa journée à nettoyer les placards vides où elle devait ranger la vaisselle, après avoir cherché pendant une bonne heure où était rangés les chiffons propres…

Les jours suivants, Ciel lava la vaisselle, la rangea puis fit la poussière avant de nettoyer de fond en comble la double pièce du rez-de-chaussée. Trois jours après le départ de son chasseur, elle avait enfin terminé celui-ci.

Le quatrième jour, il plut et elle se rendit compte, à son plus grand malheur, que le toit et les murs fuitaient de partout. Ciel passa sa journée à marquer les endroits par où l'eau s'infiltrait dans la demeure tout en tentant d'en limiter les dégâts. Le lendemain, alors qu'il faisait de nouveau beau, elle fit du bricolage en bouchant les trous dans les murs et la toiture avec une pate étrange qu'elle avait trouvé dans un débarras du grenier qu'elle avait découvert la veille. Ciel fixa par-dessus le tout des planches pour tout cela tienne au mieux pour les pluies dans années à venir. Ses doigts se retrouvèrent fortement martyrisés car elle n'avait jamais tenu un marteau de sa vie jusqu'à ce jour…

Ciel décida de se prendre une journée de pause pour souffler avant d'attaquer les deux dernières pièces habitables qui lui prirent à leur tour une journée de dur labeur. Chacune de ses heures de travail étaient néanmoins ponctuées d'une chanson qui l'aidait à tenir le choc et continuer à avancer.

- Siffler pour travailler…

Commençons par le rez-de-chaussée,

Avec la cuisine et la salle à manger,

Pour qu'enfin la maison puisse briller.

Chanter tout doucement,

En faisons un grand nettoyage

Pour avancer plus surement

En montant encore un étage.

Je connais enfin la liberté

De siffler pour travailler.

Ciel avait au final mit une bonne semaine pour rendre la maison de nouveau habitable. Maintenant que cela était fait, elle se contenterait d'y vivre tranquillement en attendant le retour de ses propriétaires légitimes.

Pendant ce temps là, notre chasseur avait regagné le château, portant en l'écrin que lui avait confié la Reine le cœur d'une princesse de la forêt. Il trouva la Reine Grell dans ses appartements, fébrile de le voir de retour. Comme à son habitude, et plus excitée encore, la Reine Grell se jeta sur Sebastian qui la repoussa stoïquement, toujours fidèle à lui-même. La Reine Grell soupira et se résigna une fois de plus. Elle lui demanda alors ce qu'il en était de leur affaire.

- Tu as l'écrin, Sebastian ?

Magistralement, avec un sourire diabolique sur ses lèvres, le chasseur fit apparaitre l'écrin qui devait contenir le cœur de la princesse Ciel et le présenta à la Reine. Celle-ci se saisit du coffret, les yeux brillant d'un air malsain puis l'ouvrit. Un sourire cruel étira ses lèvres à la vue du muscle couvert de sang se trouvant poser sur du velours rouge. Elle referma la boite puis retourna son attention vers le chasseur pour lui demander, pleine de curiosité.

- Comment l'as-tu tuée ?

Le sourire de Sebastian s'agrandit et il narra avec beaucoup de plaisir la fausse mort de Ciel à cause des réactions de la Reine à ses paroles.

- J'ai mis trois jours à la trouver… elle errait dans les bois l'air hagard et je me suis tout d'abord amusé à faire palpiter son petit cœur plus vite dans sa poitrine. Quand j'en ais eut assez de jouer avec cette petite souris, je me suis approchée d'elle par derrière et en silence avant de placer l'une de mes mains sur sa bouche puis l'autre sur sa frêle gorge. J'ai commencé à serrer et elle a tenté de se débattre, comme un pauvre petit oiseau prit dans les griffes d'un prédateur. Comme lui, elle n'a pas pu se libérer de ma prise. A la dernière minutes, j'ai tourné son regard terrifié vers moi et je lui ais brisé la nuque, net. Le craquement sonore à résonner dans la forêt devenue silencieuse. Je lui ais alors pourfendu la poitrine pour lui arracher son cœur encore palpitant avant de le mettre dans son écrin. Je me suis rincé les doigts dans l'eau d'une source qui a prit la couleur vermillon de son sang et je suis rentré, laissant son corps à la merci des charognards.

La Reine, qui retenait son souffle pendant tout le récit, poussa un cri de victoire extatique à la conclusion du chasseur qui eut alors un curieux regard que la Reine ne vit pas.

Dans les montagnes bordant la forêt, sept petits hommes travaillaient à extraire les diamants et autres pierres précieuses de la roche pour garder jalousement les premiers et revendre les seconds à des Nobles assoiffés de luxe afin de pouvoir acheter de quoi subvenir à leurs besoins. Tant qu'ils n'avaient pas ce qu'ils leur faillaient, ils ne rentraient pas chez eux. Aussi, pour limiter le nombre d'heure de labeur, chacun avait un rôle bien précis et ils formaient une chaine humaine très efficace qui travaillait en fredonnant gaiement.

- Creuser dans la terre,

Pour découvrir ses mystères,

Qu'elle nous dévoile de jour en jour,

Creuser jusqu'à notre retour.

Il y avait quatre hommes qui creusaient dans la mine pour mettre tout ce qui brillait et qu'ils trouvaient dans un chariot. Un cinquième homme tirait ce dernier pour l'amener au sixième qui avait la dure tâche de déceler les vraies et pures pierres de celles qui n'en avaient que l'apparence. Enfin, le septième homme se chargeait de jeter les débris délestés par son frère dans une carrière.

- Nous aimons tout ce qui brille,

Bien plus que toutes ses filles,

Pour lesquels on nous paye notre labeur,

Afin de satisfaire à leur bonheur.

Ces hommes aimaient tellement leur travail qu'ils ne s'arrêtaient qu'à la nuit tombée et reprenait dès les premières lueurs de l'aube. Néanmoins, ils devaient manger et quand les rations avaient sérieusement diminuées, l'un d'entre eux se chargeait d'aller marchander pour obtenir de la nourriture. Alors ils prenaient une pause bien méritée et rentrait chez eux, épuisés pour se reposer quelques jours avant de repartir le cœur en liesse. Il arrivait parfois même qu'un mois s'écoule avant qu'ils ne rentrent chez eux mais cela ne les gênaient pas.

Creuser du matin jusqu'au soir,

Et ne s'arrêter que pour manger et boire,

Voilà où est notre bonheur,

Que l'on n'a pas trouvé ailleurs.

Ayant perdu leur mère à un très jeune âge, ils en avaient oublié leurs véritables prénoms. Ils avaient alors décidé de se nommer en fonction de leur caractère : il y avait Prof, le savant qui se perdait parfois dans tous ses mots, Grincheux, qui ne cessait de marmonner et de grogner tout le temps, Joyeux, qui portait toujours le sourire et riait souvent, Simplet, qui ne savait même pas parler, Dormeur car il paraissait toujours endormi, Atchoum, qui avait attrapé un rhume tout petit qui avait été mal soigné et ne cessait depuis d'éternuer, et enfin, Timide car il n'osait pas beaucoup parler en public.

- Nous sommes de bons travailleurs

On ne s'est jamais plaint de notre labeur,

Mais pour nous, ce n'est que bonheur,

Puisque nous creusons tous de bon cœur.

Cette journée là, ils avaient terminés leurs dernières rations et Prof avait été échangé leur pierres précieuses contre de la bonne nourriture à cuire. Ce soir là, ils avaient donc mit une cloche dehors que devait sonner Grincheux quand le soleil serait assez bas pour être rentrés chez eux à la nuit tombée, toujours en chantonnant.

- C'est l'heure,

Ding Dong

C'est l'heure,

D'arrêter notre labeur.

On range les pioches,

Quand sonne la cloche,

Ding Dong, Ding Dong.

Mais une surprise attendait les sept petits hommes à leur retour chez eux : leur maison était illuminée. Quelqu'un avait pénétré chez eux mais était-ce un ami ou un ennemi ?

_A suivre..._

A la semaine prochaine pour la scène 4. Bizz à tous ^^


	42. Acte VII, Scène 4

Chalut à tous, comme j'ai perdu tous les commentaires que je vous avais bien gentiment écrit, je ne répondrais pas tout de suite: j'attendrais d'avoir de nouveau du courage. Merci tout de même de vos messages que j'apprécie beaucoup et dégsuter ce chapitre. Bisous à tous et à très bientôt.

Scène 4 : La gaffe du miroir.

Le silence régnait sur la forêt, comme si elle retenait son souffle pour savoir ce qu'il allait se passer à présent. Les sept petits hommes entrèrent dans leur demeure sur la pointe des pieds et se figèrent se stupeur : la maison qu'ils avaient laissée derrière eux c'était métamorphoser. De taudis à peine à vivable, elle était devenue une demeure agréable à vivre. La curiosité les frappa de plus bel et le seul à critiquer le résultat fut Grincheux qui marmonna dans sa barbe noire.

- On pourrait nous demander avant de toucher à nos affaires ! Maintenant on ne peut plus les retrouver !

Les autres hommes lui jetèrent un regard noir avant de mettre un doigt sur leurs lèvres pour lui dire de se taire. Simplet n'était pas connu pour être adroit et, bientôt, il s'emmêla les pieds et chuta, entrainant avec lui une chaise qui roula au sol pour finir sa course près de la cheminée en reversant les ustensiles pour l'entretenir. Les six autres humains levèrent au ciel et le bâillonnèrent avant de le jeter dehors pour pouvoir poursuivre leurs investigations plus tranquillement.

Nulle part, au rez-de-chaussée, ils ne trouvèrent la présence de l'intrus. Inquiet, ils observèrent l'escalier sans oser faire un pas pour y monter et vérifier leur hypothèse. La solution s'imposa à eux tous quand ils entendirent un vol d'oiseau non loin de la demeure : Simplet avait encore fait des siennes. Ils se concertèrent rapidement et, mis d'accord, allèrent chercher Simplet pour le pousser vers l'escalier après lui avoir confié une bougie.

Ravi d'être le premier à aller se coucher pour une fois, Simplet monta joyeusement les escaliers. C'est arrivé au palier du premier étage qu'il se rendit compte que personne ne le suivait. Il voulut redescendre mais Prof l'en empêcha en le rassurant à voix basse.

- Vas-y, vas-y nous te suivons…

Simplet qui, comme son nom l'indiquait, n'était pas très intelligent, poursuivit son ascension jusqu'à la chambre. Il voulut aller se coucher et souleva le drap pour tomber sur une belle jeune femme endormie. Ayant oublié ses frères, il resta planté là à la contempler béatement.

Au rez-de-chaussée, les six autres hommes commencèrent à s'inquiéter de ne pas le revoir revenir. Grincheux ricana caustiquement alors avant de dire.

- C'est Simplet que l'on a envoyé là haut, il ne faut pas s'attendre à des miracles venant de sa part !

Pour une fois, les autres étaient bien d'accord avec lui mais comme c'était lui qui avait mis le doigt sur le problème, Joyeux annonça en riant étrangement.

- Huhuhu, tu n'as qu'à y aller dans ce cas, si tu s si malin !

Les autres poussèrent alors à son tour Grincheux vers les escaliers mais il réussi à ne pas bouger d'un pouce.

- Je ne ferais pas un seul pas supplémentaire ! Déjà que j'ai du faire le travail de Dormeur en plus du mien !

Le concerné ouvrit un œil avant de répondre à Grincheux.

- Ho ho ho.

Grincheux lui jeta un regard noir mais Dormeur avait déjà refermé l'œil et ne le vit donc pas. Prof soupira en se plaignant de ses frères qui n'étaient parfois encore que des enfants puis il prit la décision final, comme à son habitude.

- Nous allons tous descendre en haut… monter en bas… Bref, allons-y tous ensemble !

Les cinq autres se rangèrent à son avis et ils commencèrent leur ascension. Quelle ne fut pas leur stupeur quand ils découvrirent Simplet au chevet d'une magnifique jeune femme endormie. Ils s'approchèrent à leur tour pour l'admirer, sans faire de bruit. Tous sauf un qui recommençait à marmonner dans sa barbe.

- Une femme ! Il n'y avait qu'une femme pour nous faire un coup pareil et au lieu de montrer leur ressentiment, ils sont tous là à la regarder comme des idiots !

Tous les hommes lui jetèrent un regard noir bien que Joyeux riait sous cape mais il était trop tard : entendre une voix si proche avait sorti la jeune femme des limbes du sommeil.

Ciel s'étira en baillant puis elle ouvrit enfin les yeux. Elle ne put retenir un petit cri de surprise lorsqu'elle vit sept nains qui la regardaient. Elle comprit rapidement qu'il s'agissait des propriétaires de la demeure. Ciel leur sourit alors gentiment puis leur expliqua sa situation.

- Je suis la princesse Ciel et la Reine me pourchasse pour me tuer avant de m'arracher le cœur. Le chasseur Sebastian Michaëlis m'a conduit ici en me disant que j'y serais à l'abri. En attendant, j'ai fait le ménage et le repas. Je vous en pris, gardez-moi près de vous…

Ciel avait les larmes aux yeux et la terreur troublait ses traits lorsqu'elle se courba devant eux pour les implorer. Les six petits hommes étaient horrifiés mais peu surpris en fin de compte de l'attitude de la Reine envers la princesse mais était-ce vraiment elle ? Comme s'ils c'étaient consultés, l'un des nains chuchota à l'égard des autres.

- Elle ressemble à Sa Majesté en tout cas…

- Elle est censé être une servante et elle a nettoyé notre maison : cela tient debout après tout ajouta un autre.

Le seul qui était catégoriquement opposé à elle était… Devinez qui… Grincheux, bien sur mais nul n'écoutez ses paroles pessimistes.

- Les femmes sont toujours des menteuses, il ne faut pas leur faire confiance !

Prof réfléchit puis osa demander à la Princesse Ciel qui attendait patiemment toujours dans la même position.

- Demoiselle, qui nous dit que vous êtes la véritable princesse : n'êtes-vous pas censé ignorer votre identité ?

Le visage de Ciel s'assombrit en repensant que deux dernières semaines de sa vie qui avaient été plus riches en émotions que le reste de sa vie jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Elle avait connu tous les sentiments et n'aspirait à présent qu'à la sécurité et à une tranquille existence. Le visage souriant du chasseur réapparut dans sa tête et Ciel se mit à sourire avec nostalgie avant de répondre aux sept petits hommes avides de savoir.

- C'est le chasseur Sebastian Michaelis qui me l'a révélé après m'avoir annoncé être venu sur ordre de la Reine pour me tuer.

Six nains hochèrent la tête un petit sourire en pensant au jeune chasseur alors que Grincheux demanda.

- Mais de quoi il se mêle celui là ?

Mais personne ne prenait plus attention à lui : tous c'étaient rapprochés de Ciel pour lui apporter leurs soutiens, le laissant bougonner en solo. Trop occupé avec ses jérémiades, il entendit trop tard la déclaration de Prof approuvé à l'unanimité moins une voix : la sienne.

- Vous pouvez rester autant que vous le souhaitez, Princesse.

Ciel les remercia de tout cœur alors que Prof envoyait un coussin dans la tête de Grincheux pour l'empêcher de dire le contraire. Ils discutèrent pendant un petit moment avant que Ciel ne se rende compte qu'elle ne savait pas comment les appeler pour pouvoir les distinguer. Prof se chargea alors de la présentation, ravi que la tâche lui soit confiée pour une fois.

- Je suis Prof.

Le nain portait une paire de lunettes en forme d'étoiles qui cachaient mal ses yeux vert jaune. Il portait de longs cheveux et une barbe blanche qui contrastait avec sa peau dorée par le soleil. Il portait une chemise fuchsia et un pantalon mauve fluorescent, une ceinture blanche retenant le tout. Ciel avait déjà vu des personnes s'habiller étrangement mais jamais autant que Prof. Elle ne dit néanmoins rien pour ne pas vexer son hôte qui poursuivit sa présentation.

- L'autre se débattant là bas c'est Grincheux.

Ciel ne put s'empêcher de sourire tellement elle trouvait que son nom lui allait bien. Le nain portait un teint pâle et une chevelure doublée d'une longue barbe noire soigneusement entretenue. Il portait des lunettes rectangulaires et des yeux de la même couleur que ceux de Prof. Sa chemise était blanche, on se demandait d'ailleurs comment, et son pantalon simplement noir. Ciel fut soulagé de voir qu'il n'était pas tous excentrique comme Prof qui indiqua le nain suivant qui riait lugubrement à côté du lit.

- Voici Joyeux.

Ciel ne put voir ses yeux dissimulés derrière ses longs cheveux gris alors qu'une longue barbe grise, elle aussi ne parvenait pas à étouffer son « hu hu hu » continuel. Sa peau était elle aussi laiteuse, presque comme un déterré… D'ailleurs son habit n'était pas très inspirant non plus puisqu'il s'agissait d'un chemise noire et d'un pantalon gris où une ceinture pendait couverte de squelettes en tous genre pendaient. Ciel se demandait vraiment comment il avait reçu son nom et supposa que c'était lié à rire étrange. Elle préféra ne pas s'éterniser sur lui et passa au nain suivant…

- A côté, il s'agit de Simplet.

Simplet la regardait toujours béatement avec ses grands yeux bleu. Ses cheveux blonds étaient mi-longs et il ne portait pas de barbe, contrairement à ses frères. Sa peau était de couleur normal mais elle paraissait plus claire à cause des vêtements blancs cassés qu'il portait. Ciel ne resta pas longtemps fixer sur lui, trouvant ses frères plus intéressants que lui.

- Il y a Dormeur qui roupille là bas.

Un nain à la barbe blanche et avec une sorte de tonsure sur le haut de la tête du à la vieillesse ouvrit un œil pour répliquer à l'égard de Prof.

- Ho ho ho.

Ciel sourit puis continua de le détailler. Il ne portait pas de lunettes mais un monocle bien que ses yeux étaient fermé, le rendant inutile. Il portait un ensemble rouge et blanc qui fit penser Ciel à la fameuse légende du Père Noël adorée des enfants. Elle se demanda même si cela n'avait pas été inspiré par Dormeur…

- Celui avec son mouchoir sur le nez, c'est Atchoum…

L'interpellé éternua et Ciel lui donna les politesses avant de l'observer plus en détails. Le nain possédait une chevelure rousse sur le dessus et noire sur le dessous, assez courte comparer à ses précédents frères. Sa barbe était faite de la même manière mais de longueur plus raisonnable. Il portait une chemise saphir et un pantalon noir. Ses yeux, semblables à ceux de ses frères, se trouvaient derrière des lunettes de forme hexagonale. Il sortit un nouveau mouchoir de sa poche et Prof soupira avant de commenter à l'adresse de Ciel.

- Il a un succès chez les femmes que je ne comprends pas !

Ciel sourit mais ne dit rien : elle préféra se tourner vers le dernier nain.

- Il s'agit de Timide.

Ce dernier ne dit rien mais s'inclina devant elle. Ses cheveux étaient courts si on omettait quelques mèches tressées. Ils étaient dissimulés sous un turban blanc. Sa barbe, courte et blanche elle aussi, faisait ressortir son teint de miel, gagné à travailler au soleil. Ses yeux étaient aussi gris que les cheveux de Joyeux mais brillaient plus joyeusement. Son habit était tout de vert sapin avec seulement une ceinture jaune pour tenir l'ensemble.

C'est à ce moment là que Ciel se souvient qu'elle avait laissé le repas à mijoter sur le feu. Elle s'excusa avant de descendre en vitesse pour tenter de sauver le dîner. Heureusement, elle arriva à temps, le tout étant parfaitement cuit à point. Ravie, elle s'écria à l'égard de ses hôtes.

- C'est prêt ! Vous pouvez passer à table.

Il y eut un remue ménage au second étage puis tous descendirent en se bousculant pour être les premiers à table. Ciel sourit devant leurs engouements mais leur demanda tout de même s'ils étaient propres avant de pouvoir leur servir le repas. Chacun d'entre eux se regardèrent, sans comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Ciel précisa alors le fond de sa pensée.

- Vous êtes-vous lavez les mains avant de venir à table ?

Les sept nains évitèrent son regard en bafouillant une vague affirmation mais aucun d'entre eux ne voulurent lui montrer l'état de leurs mains. Ciel soupira, ayant l'impression de se retrouver face à des enfants. Elle désigna alors avec autorité l'étage supérieur avant d'affirmer.

- Si vous ne vous lavez pas les mains, je ne vous sers pas à manger !

Les sept nains remontèrent alors les escaliers en trainant les pieds.

Les six petits hôtes de Ciel restèrent quelques minutes à fixer leurs présents ennemis : l'eau et le savon. Mais, bientôt, la délicieuse odeur du repas monta jusqu'à leurs narines et leurs estomac se mirent à gronder. En soupirant, ils se résignèrent et entamèrent une petite chanson pour se donner du courage.

- La Princesse nous a demandé

De bien vouloir nous laver.

Nous allons donc faire un effort,

Pour voir son sourire encore.

Avec un bac rempli d'eau,

Nous allons nous laver la peau.

Servons nous ensuite du savon

Ainsi nous aussi nous brillerons

Comme ces pierres précieuses

De nos heures laborieuses.

Essuyons-nous le visage,

Pour avoir l'air plus sage.

Si nous voulons manger,

Il va falloir se dépêcher

Car notre si cher princesse,

Nous a fait un plat de déesse.

Nous serons tous satisfaits,

Quand ce sera fait,

Et nous pourrons le fêter.

C'est quand chacun des six voulurent retourner à table qu'ils se rendirent compte que Grincheux n'avait pas bougé depuis leur entrée dans la pièce. Avec un sourire conspirateur, les six nains se jetèrent sur lui avant de le mener à la baignoire où ils le plongèrent pour le laver. Grincheux tenta de leur dire qu'il était déjà propre mais aucun de ses frères ne l'écoutèrent, trop heureux de s'amuser de lui en chantonnant toujours gaiement.

- Il n'a pas voulu se laver,

Nous allons donc l'y forcer.

Il va être chouchouté,

Pendant toute la soirée,

Nous allons nous amuser

Et il ne pourra plus parler.

Comme les nains l'avaient pressenti, le dîner s'avéra délicieux. Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à discuter mais comme ils avaient leur journée de travail derrière eux, ils se couchèrent bien vite, demain arriverait bien assez tôt.

Trois nains durent prêter leurs lits à Ciel pour qu'elle y puisse dormir. Les nains s'arrangerait avec les quatre lits restant malgré les protestations de Ciel qui ne voulait pas plus les dérangés. Les six petits hommes furent intransigeants et Ciel rendit bientôt les armes. Ils lui descendirent alors un paravent qu'elle épousseta afin de lui offrir un peu d'intimité dans cette demeure d'hommes. Elle les remercia sincèrement avant d'aller faire un brin de toilette pour finir par se coucher.

Les débats s'ouvrirent à ce moment là dans la salle à manger, à la lueur des chandelles et en chuchotant. Simplet fut désigné d'office pour prêter son lit à Ciel. Pour une fois que son manque d'intelligence leur servait à quelque chose… Celui-ci s'installa sur l'unique chaise à bascule de taille humaine que les nains avaient descendue pour la princesse et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Après quelques minutes de réflexion et deux ou trois remarques piquantes de Grincheux, il fut décidé unanimement, la voix de Grincheux ne comptant pas pour l'occasion, que ce dernier était un volontaire tout désigné pour donner son lit à Ciel. Malgré toutes ses protestations et conjurations aux noms de tous, Grincheux dut se plier à la volonté de la majorité et alla s'allonger sur la banquette de la salle à manger où se trouvait un unique coussin sauf. Il s'endormit à son tour en grommelant de vagues jurons à l'égard du monde entier qui était trop cruel avec lui.

Pour le troisième lit, comme personne n'arrivait à se décider, Prof annonça que ça se jouerait à la courte paille. Ce fut Atchoum qui perdit. Il décida alors de passer la nuit dans la baignoire après avoir piqué le coussin de l'un de ses frères plus chanceux que lui pour rendre plus confortable son lit improvisé. C'est ainsi que la lune poursuivit sa veillée sur la forêt devenue complètement silencieuse…

Les jours suivants ne furent que joie, bonheur et chants. Tous les soirs, ils inventaient de nouvelles chansons pour faire rire Ciel. Voici l'une d'entre elles.

- S'amuser est une folie,

Qui prouve que l'on est en vie

Mais j'ai perdu le bon pied,

Depuis que je me suis lavé.

Refrain :

Chanter une chanson joyeuse,

Annonce une soirée heureuse

Mais il faut dire les bons mots,

Pour ne pas paraitre trop idiots.

Un jour, je suis tombé dans un marais

Tout le monde, c'est alors bouché le nez

Dans du parfum je me suis baigné,

Mais ça n'a rien du tout changé.

Refrain :

Chanter une chanson joyeuse,

Annonce une soirée heureuse

Mais il faut dire les bons mots,

Pour ne pas paraitre trop idiots.

Et Ciel riait, riait aux éclats des pitreries des petits hommes.

Pendant le mois qui suivit l'arrivée de Ciel, chaque matin un nain était désigné pour rester avec elle et la protéger d'éventuels dangers. Une routine s'installa petit à petit et l'euphorie des premiers jours laissa place à une douce amitié entre Ciel et les sept nains. Ciel commença à s'ennuyer car elle voyait de moins en moins ses hôtes mais elle ne pouvait leur en vouloir car ils faisaient l'effort de rentrer tous les soirs à présent pour qu'elle ne se retrouve pas trop longtemps seule. Ciel se remit donc à penser à son chasseur qui vient la hanter la nuit. Un matin, elle s'accouda au balcon des chambres pour chanter la douleur de son absence…

- Un jour, tu reviendras,

Un jour, la curiosité t'aura,

De nouveau, tu me sauveras,

Et jamais tu ne me quitteras.

Quand le danger un jour,

Annoncera ton retour

La vie gagnera la saveur,

De travailler à chaque heure

Pour cultiver notre bonheur.

Pendant tout ce temps, la Reine Grell ignora que Ciel avait survécu et le miroir évitait soigneusement le sujet. Les traditionnelles visites du matin et du soir reprirent. Cela aurait pu perdurer si le miroir n'avait pas fauté, un soir, après une éprouvante et épuisante journée chaude où Grell avait été particulièrement pénible. Tous les oiseaux de la forêt environnante s'envolèrent lorsque Grell hurla de colère que son cher chasseur l'avait trahie et qu'elle devrait s'occuper elle-même de Ciel. Celle-ci sentit alors que les temps paisibles allaient connaitre des perturbations alors qu'un sourire narquois étira les lèvres de Sebastian Michaëlis…

_A suivre..._

Voili, voilou... A la semaine prochaine pour la dernière scène. Bisous à tous et bonne soirée.


	43. Acte VII, Scène 5

Chalut à tous ^^ Aujourd'hui voici la dernière scène de Blanche Neige avant une semaine de vacances et, enfin, l'interlude. J'ai laissé dans cette scène un indice pour ceux qui connaissent et regarde Stargate SG1 à vous de trouver ^^ Je vous embrasse tous et vous dit à dans deux mercredis. Bisous bisous à tous et bonne lecture.

Bon pour ceux qui n'ont pas trouvé le nom de tous les nains voici ce que donne le casting:  
>- Prof: Mr Spock<p>

- Timide: Agni

- Grincheux: William T. Spears

- Simplet (personne ne l'a trouvé): Aleister Chamber Druitt

- Atchoum: Ronald Knox

- Joyeux: Undertaker

Voilà. Bisous à tous et bonne lecture.

Magikalie: Bien sur, Undertaker est joyeux: il rit tout le temps. De manière lugubre certes, mais il rit tout de même ^J'espère que cette scène te plaira aussi et tu verras en effet le passage du chasseur contre la Reine. Bisous à toi et à dans deux mercredis ^^

Plumesdecorbeaux: Désolé de ne pas avoir encore reviewer ton chapitre mais je l'ai lu et j'y pense mais, comme je l'ai déjà dit, je suis en travaux chez moi ^^ Pour l'histoire dramatique, j'ai commencé à l'écrire et j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Veux-tu un lemon dedans ou pas ? Répond vite car je sais où le placer si oui ^^ Tu as tout compris: ce chapitre est bel et bien le chapitre solution ^^ Avec le baiser et tout ^^ Pour les nains tout est clair maintenant ^^ Je te rappelle que Ciel doit jouer la Princesse Blanche Neige qui est comme ça... T'imagine bien qu'ensuite, Ciel va être encore plus feignant chez lui, pour changer ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ma chère ^^ Bisous bisous et bonne lecture.

Toroko-Sama: Pour les nains maintenant tu sais ^^ J'ai pas osé le vexé en disant qu'il ne tenait que dans deux lits... On va dire que le troisième c'est juste pour les doigts de pieds ^^ XD Tu as bien raison: nous sommes bien dans un conte et Sebastian, que cela paraisse vrai, a fait faire un entrainement de choc à notre Comte ^^ EN fait, j'ai pas dit que la princesse ne se souvenais que de son sourire au juste... ^^ Pour Sebastian c'est sur mais pour les autres, il faut être propre pour manger... c'est en tout cas ce que lui a appris Sebastian dans ses cours de maintient ^^ Je vois trop Ciel guimauve en train de penser à Sebastian... Ais-je oublié de préciser que la narratrice et la mise en scène a été faite par Lizzy ? LA connotation peut être sexuel si on réfléchis un peu à la fin de mon histoire... bien que je me réserve pour les interludes pour aller plus loin ^^ Mais comment lui en vouloir à ce pauvre miroir quand on connait comment Grell peut être casse pied?! C'est à Grell qu'il faut jeter des cailloux moi je dis ! Et oui, c'est la dernière scène de cet acte avec le baiser... ^^ J'espère qu'elle te plaira en attendant l'interlude. Bisous bisous ma chère.

Lottie: La voici donc en espérant qu'elle te satisfera ^^ Bisous bisous

Celeste31: Bravo, félicitation: tu es la seule à avoir trouvé presque tous les nains! Pour le dernier, tu as la réponse un peu plus haut ^^ Qui ne rêverais pas de son beau chasseur... Les princes commençant à être un peu démodés de nos jours XD Et oui, tout ceci est fort intéressant pour le Sebastian qui va vraiment pouvoir entrer en piste ^^ Bisous bisous et bonne lecture à toi en espérant que ce chapitre te plaira ^^

Bocchan-Chan: J'espère tout d'abord que tu as passé d'excellentes vacances et merci d'avoir commenter avant de partir j'apprécie beaucoup ^^ Je n'ai pas eut le temps et le courage nécessaire pour les retaper mais aujourd'hui, j'ai pris mes précautions et tout à bien fontionner... Heureusement ^^ Tu es la seule à avoir vu mon allusion au Père Noël ^^ Alors ne t'en fait pas, c'est tout à fait normal: c'était l'effet rechercher vu que dans l'interlude on en est à l'anniversaire de Ciel après cet acte. Et cela m'a bien fait rire d'imaginer que le perso avait servi pour la création du mythe... Merci, j'ai bien cru que personne n'avait fait le rapport ^^ En fait, le repas a été révisé avec Sebastian pendant les répétitions ^^ Il a eut une travail fou ^^ Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi: les hommes ne sont en fait que des enfants dans un corps d'adultes ^^ Mais heureusement qu'on est là pour les guider et les aider tout de même ^^ Oui, le miroir tremble pour notre Ciel mais on sait tous à quel point Grell peut être pénible quand elle veut alors on ne peut lui en vouloir ^^ Tu as tout compris: Sebastian est particulier et ne va rien subir mais Ciel, en revanche... Quand il s'agit de sa tranquilité, elle a un instinct surhumain, notre Ciel ^^ Pour Sebastian, en fait c'est pour une autre raison qu'il est ravi de la tournure de la situation bien que de voir Ciel en difficulté soit aussi une grande source de divertissement pour lui. Bien voici donc la suite et fin de Blanche Neige. Gros bisous ma chère et à très bientôt

Scène 5 : Un destin de princesse.

Ciel passait à présent seule toutes ses journées et elle avait pris ses petites habitudes : tous les jours, après avoir fait le ménage, avant de commencer à préparer le repas, elle faisait une longue ballade dans la forêt. Celle-ci lui devient de plus en plus familière de jour en jour. La princesse se découvrit un amour pour les lieux sylvestres et chaque fois, c'était un nouveau plaisir de retrouver ses amis les arbres et les animaux. Tout était si paisible par rapport au château mais le silence lui pesait dans ses heures sombres où ténébreux chasseur venait s'accaparer ses pensées. A ce moment là, elle regretterait amèrement de l'avoir laisser filer.

Cet après midi là, quand elle rentra de sa ballade, Ciel découvrit une jeune fille étendue au sol, plus morte que vive. Elle se précipita vers la jeune brune portant une robe des servantes du château déchirée de toutes parts. En dessous de celle-ci se trouvaient des écorchures plus ou moins soignées et sanguinolentes ainsi que tout un panel de bleus pas très beaux à voir.

La jeune femme sortit de l'inconscience pendant que Ciel nettoyait ses plaies. La jeune fille soupira en voyant la princesse puis lui sourit. Ciel lui rendit son sourire et lui demanda.

- Qui êtes-vous et que vous est-il arrivée pour être dans cet état déplorable ?

La jeune personne eut un sourire attristé et Ciel devina que son histoire n'était pas plus belle que la sienne. Sa compagne d'infortune commença par d'abord se présenter avant de lui narrer son histoire.

- Je m'appelle Línea et je me suis sauvée du château car la Reine voulait me tuer pour se soulager de sa colère de ne pas vous avoir retrouvée, Princesse. Sebastian m'a alors indiqué le chemin pour venir ici en me disant que j'y serais à l'abri et que j'y trouverais une compagne intéressante.

Le cœur de Ciel se mit à battre plus vite à la mention de ce nom. Elle préféra néanmoins demander pour en avoir le cœur net.

- Sebastian ?

Línea la regarda étrangement avant de répondre.

- Oui, Sebastian Michaelis, le chasseur personnel de la Reine. Il m'a dit que c'était lui qui vous avait mené ici…

Un élan de jalousie intense enserra le cœur de Ciel que Línea le connaisse mieux qu'elle, puis elle se reprit avant d'affirmer.

- Si, bien sur, mais je n'étais pas sûre qu'il s'agisse bien de lui…

Elles parlèrent du jeune homme pendant un moment puis Línea se souvient soudain de quelque chose. Elle retira alors de ses poches deux pommes légèrement égratignées : une jaune et une rouge. Ciel la regarda étrangement puis la jeune femme sourit avant de s'expliquer.

- J'ai cueilli quelques pommes avant de fuir du château pour avoir quelque chose à me mettre sous la dent. En veux-tu une ?

Ciel, qui n'avait pas mangé de pommes depuis bien longtemps, accepta la jaune de bonne grâce. Línea et elle croquèrent le fruit en même temps tout en continuant à discuter.

Petit à petit, Ciel commença à sentir une gêne dans la gorge puis elle eut de plus en plus de difficultés à respirer. Elle transpirait de plus en plus alors que sa vue devenait trouble. Elle vit Línea se pencher vers elle mais, avant de voir l'expression de son visage, elle sombra dans l'inconscience. Línea resta un long moment à regarder Ciel étendue au sol, devenant de plus en plus pâle, d'une blancheur de mort. Quand son cœur cessa de jouer sa musique, Línea se redressa avant d'éclater de rire. Un rire fou, un rire sadique comme la personne dont elle reprenait peu à peu l'apparence…

_* Flashback *_

_La princesse est encore en vie, ton plan a échoué finit par lâcher le miroir au terme d'un jeu de mots éreintant avec la Reine, devenant de plus en plus pénible._

_ La Reine Grell regarda, incrédule, son miroir avant de répliquer._

_- Comment est-ce possible ? Mon chasseur m'a ramené son cœur dans un écrin que j'ai déposé à la cuisine avant de réunir la cour pour le manger devant eux !_

_ Le miroir eut un sourire goguenard avant de rétorquer avec ironie._

_- Il ne s'agissait pas de son cœur mais de celui d'une biche. Après tout, n'est-ce pas l'espèce que l'on appelle les « Princesses de la forêt » ?_

_ La Reine Grell, devenant de plus en plus rouge de colère, s'écria alors._

_- Mais c'est à mon chasseur personnel que j'avais demandé ! Il m'a juré une fidélité éternelle !_

_ Le miroir ricana avant de commenter avec beaucoup d'amusement._

_- Il faut croire que sa fidélité va ailleurs maintenant…_

_ La Reine poussa un hurlement de rage puis sortit de la pièce à grands pas en marmonnant._

_- Je me vengerais, Sebastian ! Je me vengerais ! Mais pas de toi, je tiens trop à toi pour cela ! Non, ce sera sur elle… Oui, sur elle…_

_ Le miroir crut bon d'ajouter avant que la porte ne claque derrière la Reine un autre petit commentaire ironique._

_- Cette couleur vous va vraiment à ravir…_

_ Le corbeau noir, qui avait assisté à la scène de son perchoir habituel, suivit la Reine au travers des dédales des couloirs puis, une ayant pénétrer la forteresse par une fenêtre laissée ouverte, la suivit dans un couloir menant aux souterrains. Il se dissimula dans l'ombre puis entra dans la pièce où il se cacha avant que Grell ne l'aperçoive._

_ La pièce était faiblement éclairée et ressemblait à un laboratoire d'apprenti sorcier. Des distillateurs, des chaudrons se battaient pour prendre la place de plantes ou des solutions aqueuses ou alcooliques. Une étagère habillait un mur et était couverte de grimoires plus vieux les uns que les autres. La Reine Grell attrapa l'un d'entre eux, le feuilleta puis, après avoir trouver la bonne page, le posa sur le coin d'une table. Elle fit jongler les composants de sa potion au dessus d'un chaudron et le tout se mit bientôt à bouillonner. Satisfaite du résultat, la Reine Grell plongea une pomme dans le breuvage en ricanant._

_- Cette pomme signera ta mort, ma jolie petite princesse !_

_ La Reine observa son œuvre pendant un instant puis la mit de côté avec une seconde pomme inoffensive. Elle prépara ensuite une seconde mixture qui lui servit à se teindre les cheveux en brun. La Reine compléta son déguisement d'une robe de servante et d'un léger maquillage. Elle mit les deux pommes dans sa poche et partit pour la maison des sept nains en prenant bien soin d'agripper sa robe aux ronces et autres branches d'arbres et de s'égratigner de partout pour que son histoire paraisse vraie. Arrivée à destination, elle s'aperçut que Ciel n'était pas là, elle s'étendit donc au sol et ferma les yeux pour lui faire croire qu'elle avait perdue connaissance…_

_* Fin du Flashback *_

Grell avait parcouru un pan entier de forêt en riant en imaginant la tête des sept nains et de Sebastian lorsqu'ils découvriront la mort de la jeune princesse. Mais, très vite, elle dut se calmer, la tête prise d'un vertige. Elle s'assit un peu pour tenter de récupérer, mangea quelques fruits puis repartit en direction du château. Le soir tomba et elle n'avait toujours pas retrouvé son trône. L'esprit embrumé, elle décida de passer la nuit dans la forêt, se disant pour se rassurer qu'elle n'était pas perdue et qu'elle retrouverait son chemin le lendemain, une fois bien reposée. Elle s'endormit sans vraiment s'en rendre compte contre le tronc d'un arbre, sur un lit de feuilles tendres…

La Reine s'éveilla brusquement en plein cœur de la nuit à cause d'un lancinant mal de tête. Elle voulut bouger pour reprendre sa route, un sentiment nouveau l'étreignant d'une prise de fer : la peur. Seulement, ses jambes c'étaient changées en plomb et elles ne pouvaient plus bouger. La Reine Grell entendit alors un craquement et, en relevant la tête, elle vit une ombre se découper dans la lumière vive de la lune. Une ombre aux cheveux corbeaux, au teint blanc et aux yeux sanguins que la Reine connaissait parfaitement. Soulagée plus qu'elle ne l'aurait admis, elle s'écria à l'adresse du jeune homme.

- Sebastian, vient m'aider veux-tu à regagner le château !

La Reine entendit un ricanement puis vit un éclair blanc briller à la lune sur l'ombre : son chasseur souriait. Grell tendit alors sa main vers lui, ne comprenant pas ce que signifiait ce sourire mais Sebastian ne bougea pas. Impatiente, Grell le rappela à elle une seconde fois.

- Sebastian, peux-tu m'aider à me relever ?!

Le chasseur éclata de rire puis expliqua à la Reine ce qu'il lui voulait.

- Hélas, Majesté, jamais plus vous ne vous relèverait.

Sebastian ricana de plus bel mais au lieu de venir l'aider à se relever, il vient chuchoter quelques secrets à l'oreille de Grell qui lui firent ouvrir les yeux d'effroi. Ravi de son effet, Sebastian alla s'asseoir en face d'elle pour la regarder se dépêtrer tranquillement.

Ils virent ainsi le parcours de la lune dans le ciel alors que Grell perdait peu à peu l'usage de ses deux bras sans pouvoir rien y faire. Impuissante, elle chercha à faire du mal à son bourreau et elle trouva sa faille en la princesse qu'il avait tant voulu protéger. La Reine se délecta du souvenir de la mort de la jeune femme qui serait la cause de la sienne puis elle chuchota à l'adresse de son ancien chasseur qu'elle savait avoir l'ouïe fine.

- Tu arrives un peu trop tard : je l'ais déjà tuée ta si précieuse princesse !

Il y eut un silence puis un nouvel éclat de rire suivit d'une constatation du spectateur de sa mort lente et douloureuse.

- Je le sais bien… Heureusement qu'il existe un remède à votre poison Majesté !

De la sueur froide se mit à couler le long du dos de la Reine : trop occupée à sa vengeance, elle n'avait pas vérifiée ce point. Sachant que son silence était signe qu'elle avait compris où il voulait en venir, Sebastian prit un malin plaisir à lui expliquer comment celui-ci marcherait.

- Le remède est le plus simple qui soit : un baiser d'amour. J'ai d'ailleurs le candidat idéal… Un jeune prince qui est tombé amoureux d'elle en l'écoutant chanter…

Grell se tut alors, ne voulant pas que son chasseur l'abaisse encore et elle vit ses dernières heures se dérouler en silence. Son visage se figea peu à peu, augmentant son mal de tête : ses neurones se figeant les uns après les autres. Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, elle rendit son dernier souffle alors que son cœur se figea dans sa poitrine en plein cœur d'un dernier battement. La Reine Grell n'était plus.

Alors que la Reine vagabondait dans les bois et que le soir tombait, sept petits hommes rentraient chez eux en chantonnant gaiement : ils allaient retrouver leur chère princesse. Un étrange pressentiment étreignit leur cœur lorsqu'ils ne virent aucune fumée de cheminée chez eux et aucune lumière pour les accueillir dans leur demeure. Ils se précipitèrent mais, en arrivant à l'intérieur de la cuisine, ils butèrent sur une masse sombre et chutèrent les uns après les autres. Ils se redressèrent tant bien que mal et l'un d'entre eux parvient à allumer une lanterne. Quel ne fut pas leur effroi en découvrant que ce qui avait été la cause de leur chute n'était autre que le corps de Ciel, inanimée. Ils comprirent bien vite ce qu'il c'était passé et tentèrent de sauver leur princesse. Ils la secouèrent en criant son nom, espérant la réveiller.

- Ciel, réveille-toi !

Mais le corps de la princesse resta inerte. Prof eut alors le bon sens de vouloir lui prendre son pouls mais il ne le trouva point. D'un air grave, il annonça à ses frères.

- Aujourd'hui est un jour de deuil : notre princesse bien aimée est morte !

Chacun d'eux allèrent se coucher, l'appétit coupé et ils firent toute la nuit des cauchemars où ils voyaient en boucle Ciel mourir et les appeler au secours alors qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour elle. Le lendemain, avec un air lugubre, ils repartirent au travail, non sans avoir installé le corps dénué de vie de leur chère princesse sur son lit en attendant qu'ils lui construisent sa dernière demeure…

Cinq nains travaillèrent aux mines ce jour là, sans un chant, le cœur trop lourd pour pouvoir le faire. Prof était chargé de trouver les plus beaux diamants et les plus belles pierres précieuses pour orner le cercueil de Ciel. Joyeux, qui ne riait plus, était chargé de sculpté ce dernier, étant le plus doué de ses mains. Il se surpassa en faisant apparaitre peu à peu un cercueil de verre brillant de milles feux qui rendrait hommage à la défunte princesse…

Le temps s'écoula et le temps n'altéra pas la beauté de Ciel qui semblait seulement endormie sous le couvercle de verre qui voyait défiler les saisons. Lorsque les bourgeons apparurent à la fonte des dernières neiges, Sebastian parvient enfin à amener le Prince Soma auprès de la jeune femme. Prince qu'il avait passé tout son temps à aller rechercher pour le ramener auprès de la belle endormie pour l'éveiller de nouveau à la vie.

Le Prince Soma s'approcha lentement d'elle alors que le pays entier retenait son souffle dans l'espoir de voir leur princesse revenir à la vie. Il souleva délicatement le précieux couvercle de verre et regarda avec émotion la princesse qui semblait à la fois si belle et si fragile à cet instant. Ne sentant pas toute la pression des regards posés sur lui, le Prince s'abaissa lentement vers la Princesse, prit dans l'intensité de ce moment. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de la princesse, ferma quelque peu les yeux pour profiter de la douce sensation puis il se redressa, retenant sa respiration en attendant une réaction de la jeune femme.

Les minutes s'égrainèrent sans que Ciel n'ait bougé. Sebastian demanda alors au Prince Soma, espérant ne pas avoir passé son temps à venir le chercher pour rien.

- Vous aimez la Princesse, n'est-ce pas, Prince Soma ?

Son rougissement fut assez parlant pour répondre à Sebastian. Celui-ci se demanda alors ce qu'il se passait. Un homme apparut alors à la lisière de la clairière où se trouvait la tombe de verre de la Princesse Ciel et déclara au jeune chasseur.

- « Un premier baiser d'amour la sauvera ». Cela est vrai tant qu'elle n'est pas tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre. Dans ce cas, il faut qu'elle soit embrassée par l'homme dont elle est tombée amoureuse et qu'il l'aime en retour, il en va de soi.

Sebastian eut l'impression de c'être fait avoir : il avait une idée particulièrement précise de l'identité de l'homme dont était tombée amoureuse la princesse et il savait ce que cela signifiait… L'homme reprit en souriant.

- Tu n'aurais pas une petite idée de son identité par hasard, Sebastian Michaelis ?

Le chasseur jeta un regard noir à l'homme qui avait été prisonnier du miroir et rétorqua avec ironie.

- Tu en sais des choses des choses pour avoir été enfermé si longtemps dans un miroir !

L'homme ricana de bonne grâce avant de répartir à son tour.

- Justement, j'ai eut le temps de développer mes dons de voyance, n'ayant que cela à faire…

Sebastian grimaça avant de se tourner une fois encore vers la princesse en soupirant, coupant net sa dispute qui ne mènerait à rien avec son vis-à-vis. Il s'approcha alors de la princesse en ronchonnant pour lui-même.

- Je ne suis pas sur d'être le meilleur choix que vous pouviez faire, My Little Princess. Mais puisque c'est ainsi…

Sebastian hocha les épaules puis se pencha pour cueillir un baiser sur les lèvres de Ciel. Son cœur bâtit un peu plus fort pendant l'espace d'un instant puis il s'éloigna de quelques pas.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Ciel pour reprendre des couleurs puis, enfin, ouvrir les yeux. La première personne qu'elle vit fut Sebastian. Ravie, elle lui offrit un sourire radieux avant que la mémoire ne lui revienne peu à peu. Alors, elle chuchota.

- Tu m'as laissée… J'ai failli en mourir… Tu m'avais promis de revenir !

Sebastian lui sourit doucement avant de lui caresser tendrement les cheveux.

- J'avais une Reine à empêché de continuer à nuire, un Prince à aller chercher et une Little Princess à réveiller… C'était sacré programme, Little Princess, mais je suis revenu maintenant !

Ciel hocha la tête, ravie de la perspective que cela apportait puis tout le monde explosa de joie à la vue de leur si chère princesse bel et bien vivante. Elle demanda alors à son chasseur quelques détails.

- Mais comment as-tu su et comment as-tu fait tout cela ?

- Aaahhh, cela est une longue histoire, My Little Princess…

_* Flashback *_

_Le corbeau avait attendu le départ de la Reine pour quitter sa cachette et reprendre sa véritable apparence. Il s'agissait en fin de compte d'un grand jeune homme aux courts cheveux corbeaux, au teint blanc et aux yeux rouge braise brulant d'une flamme inquiétante. Il inspecta les étiquettes de chacun des flacons, huma quelques plantes avant de se mettre à concocter à son tour quelque poison de sa connaissance. Il y trempa une autre pomme qu'il laissa s'imprégner du liquide quelque temps avant de lui donner par un quelconque tout de passe-passe une teinte rouge sang. Satisfait du résultat, il glissa le fruit mortel dans sa poche avant de reprendre sa forme animale._

_ Le corbeau suivit la Reine au travers des bois et choisit un moment d'inattention de sa part pour reprendre sa forme originelle et procéder à l'échange du fruit inoffensif avec celui qu'il avait transformé juste pour elle. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de changer la pomme destinée à Ciel mais cela n'était pas bien grave car il connaissait le remède contre ce poison là. Son cœur se serra tout de même lorsqu'il vit sa jeune princesse s'effondrer au sol, de nouveau sous sa forme d'oiseau. Il se faisait d'ailleurs un malin plaisir à imaginer lorsqu'il assistera à la mort imminente de la Reine, à présent…_

_* Fin du Flashback *_

Sebastian Michaelis, en plus d'être un chasseur hors pair, était un puissant mage envoyé en mission pour sauver l'homme prisonnier du miroir. Seulement, il n'avait pas prévu une chose : qu'il rencontrerait Ciel et l'entendrait chanter…

La princesse fut couronnée quelques temps plus tard par un diadème fabriqué par se chères nains qui restèrent à jamais ses amis les plus proches. Le pays redevint heureux et prospère sous son sage règne, guidée par le mage ayant été fait protéger pour qu'elle garde la vie sauve, et soutenue par son époux, le mage chasseur Sebastian Michaelis, qui lui avait sauvé plus d'une fois la vie et qu'elle aimait tendrement malgré leurs frictions parfois très épicées…

FIN

Bien, mercredi dans deux semaines donc, vous aurez l'interlude de l'anniversaire de Ciel. En attendant bonne fin de journée et à très bientôt à tous


	44. 7ème Interlude

Chalut à tous, sa va ti ? Moi je suis en pleine forme aujourd'hui: j'ai TERMINE les travaux de ma chambre ! Elle est toute neuve! Et j'ai trouvé du boulot pour la rentrée, en parallèle avec la fac ! C'est le bonheur! Mais je ne vous oublie pas, non loin de là ! J'ai un peu plus d'un acte, une scène et une interlude d'avance ^^ De la lecture en perceptive pour vous donc ^^ Bien assez parler de moi... Voici la fameuse interlude de l'anniversaire de Ciel. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture à tous et à la semaine prochaine.

Au fait, l'homme du miroir c'est le personnage que vous voulez car je ne lui avais pas donné de personnage particulier. C'est un personnage qui est né tout seul et avait son caractère particulier... Cela peut être drôle d'imaginer qui c'était... Cela est donc votre rôle ^^ XD Bizz

Toroko-sama: Chalut, va donc lire ma nouvelle "L'âme parfaite" ça te plaira peut être... et il y a un lemon dedans. J'aimerais avoir ton avis ^^ Grell tombe toujours dans le panneau. Enfin, dans ce conte, Ciel est moins naïf que dans le conte original où la Reine a Trois fois Blanche Neige! Ciel est trop intelligent pour tomber trois fois dans le panneau tout de même! Quoique... Non, je suis méchante. Et oui, Ciel est jalouse. D'ailleurs dans l'interlude ci-dessous, il sera aussi jaloux ^^ Oui, Sebastian est cruel mais il s'agit de Sebastian... vis à vis de Grell donc rien d'étonnant à cela ^^ Oui, j'aimerais pas être tué par Sebastian moi... rien que d'y penser ça peut nous faire courir des frissons glacés dans le dos... Moi aussi j'ai eut pitié de mes nains... Sauf Joyeux (Undertaker)... on se demande pourquoi hein ? ^^ Et oui, il fallait que Soma essaye, après tout c'est censé être lui le prince charmant dans l'histoire... Mais Ciel est masochiste: elle préfère le chasseur sadique ^^ C'était pas le but de faire mention de sexe à la fin mais plutôt de discordes mais on va dire que ta version est aussi plus que probable... Hum ^^ Arrête donc de pleurer, voici la suite attendue. Bizz et à très bientôt.

Plumesdecorbeaux: Pour la nouvelle: et oui, un OS juste pour toi, tu as vu, j'ai tenue parole ^^ Je suis ravie qu'il te plaise et que le lemon soit réussi ^^ Cela promet pour ma fic, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai préféré bien prévenir le lecteur pour que personne ne puisse faire de réclamation après ^^ Tu as vu, le genre dramatique je gère aussi ^^ Pour d'autres OS, j'ai d'autres idées mais pas tout de suite... normalement ^^ Je suis vraiment ravi qu'il t'es plu, j'ai eut peur qu'il ne soit pas à la hauteur car, en général, je ne poste pas mes OS de ce genre là...  
>Bien, la fic maintenant: On se serait tous fait avoir, sauf ceux qui connaissent Stargate SG1 bien sur ^^ Pour les pommes j'ai longtemps hésité car Grell aime les pommes rouges alors c'était trop louche qu'elle en donne une rouge à Ciel... En même temps, Grell est toujours louche ^^ Et oui, c'est aussi à cela qu'à servi mon cher Chasseur... J'ai adoré décrire la scène, comme tu l'imagines ^^ Moi aussi les nains m'ont fait pitié, sauf Joyeux, on se demande pas pourquoi d'ailleurs ^^ Moi aussi la scène me faisait pleurer quand j'étais petite... Will a du se frotter les yeux à l'oignon pour faire la scène et se mordre les joues pour ne pas sourire... XD Eh bien Soma était censé être le prince charmant de l'histoire... et le prince charmant à embrasser la princesse... Seulement je ne pouvais pas faire que Ciel finisse avec Soma, ah ça non! ^^ Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir interprété cochonnement... Je voulais parler de discordes moi mais c'est vrai que cette version là plausible aussi... Voici donc la suite ^^ Bizz<p>

Celeste31: Tout d'abord merci pour ton petit commentaire pour ma nouvelle ^^ Je sais qu'elle est horrible mais on me l'avait demandé ainsi ^^ Je suis ravie d'avoir réussi. Pour la fic: et oui, c'est toi la plus forte ^^ J'aime bien voir les pronostics des lecteurs, cela est amusant parfois quand je compare à la distribution de mes rôles ^^ Il fallait que Ciel se fasse avoir et donc un rôle de servant maltraitée par la Reine ma paraissait le rôle idéal étant donné que c'était ce qu'il était arrivé à Ciel. Et puis, celle-ci connaissant la personnalité de la Reine, tout était plausible... Ce cher Sebastian adore jouer sur les mots et on va dire que moi aussi j'adore faire ça ^^ Certes, Grell aurait pu hurler sur Sebastian mais elle avait peur qu'il hurle plus fort qu'elle... LOL En fait elle pensait que c'était Ciel qui avait perverti son chasseur... XD Sebastian n'était pas censé devenir le prince charmant de l'histoire mais comme il a interféré, cela est devenu ^^ Bah, Soma était censé être le véritable Prince Charmant de l'histoire donc il était censé embrassé Ciel... Bien sur, Sebastian a été obligé (c'est très dur en effet XD) d'embrasser Ciel pour la réveiller... il voulait se faire désirer ce cher Sebastian ^^ Aussi, Sebastian n'avait pas prévu de tomber amoureux de Ciel et que ce serait réciproque, pourtant il avait tenté de l'éloigner en la faisant enrager avec ses "Little Princess" ^^ A croire que Ciel est maso... Oui, la nuit de noce... hihihi... J'imagine trop la scène ^^ Merci pour les vacances, même si au final on les a pas eut et j'ai avancé les travaux... -_-" Mais bon je suis en pleine forme maintenant pour écrire, ayant été obligé de faire une tite pause ^^ Voici donc la suite. Gros bisous ^^

Magikalie: Pour répondre à ta question: oui, Undertaker sera dans l'interlude... hihihi Eh bien, ce cher Undy a essayer de changer de style ^^ Il va peut être lancer une nouvelle mode... XD Bref, j'arrête mes délires et te laisse avec cette interlude ^^ Bizz

Bocchan-Chan: Youpi, formule 3 en un. XD Mais commençons pas répondre à ta review sur la nouvelle... Je suis ravie de t'avoir surprise avec elle ^^ Le tout est que le lecteur ne sache pas toujours à quoi s'attendre ^^ Je crois que j'ai bien réussi mon effet ^^ La fin bien noire était demandé par plumesdecorbeaux donc je ne pouvais y palier... Mais j'en suis ravie de cette nouvelle... Mon histoire est un peu OOC en effet quand on voit l'évolution dans le manga. J'ai basé ma nouvelle dans l'ambiance du début du manga alors que là où on en est, il ya quelque chose de plus entre eux qui rend la fin de ma nouvelle quasi impossible... Bien sur, Yana Toboso nous réserve surement quelque chose de surprenant et j'ai hâte de voir ça sans trop me pressée tout de même: je n'ai pas hâte de lire la fin de Kuro ^^ Disons que Sebastian a tellement manipulé les sentiments de Ciel que celui-ci ne sait plus comment lutter avec Sebastian... Et puis, dans le fond, ayant toujours eut son majordome auprès de lui, il est resté un grand enfant qui a besoin de réconfort... Je ferais peut être une autre nouvelle tragique, ou plusieurs même, mais pas tout de suite ^^ Remarque on ne peut jurer de rien hein ? ^^ Bien passons à la fic maintenant ^^ Je crois en effet que nous sommes maudites... Mais je prends plus de précautions maintenant pour que cela ne se reproduise plus! Je me suis faite avoir une fois de trop ! C'est vrai que c'est terrible de rencontrer la meilleure amie ou une autre fille qui connait plus que nous de la personne que l'on aime. Cela doit être très douloureux et on se pose souvent des questions à ce sujet... Mais il faut apprendre à faire confiance à l'autre, ce qui n'est pas toujours facile... Le miroir a en effet un caractère à être ironique ^^ mais cela n'est pas toujours bon... Il se venge en même temps sur Grell pour ce qu'elle lui fait subir ^^ Oui, Ciel va payer mais bon mais sans le miroir, la Reine voulait déjà lui fêter sa fête... Oui, une rivale peut se montrer dangereuse... Sur ce coup là, en effet, Ciel n'a pas été très maligne. Oui, Sebastian a une de ses classes pour casser son monde ^^ Oui, j'ai adoré écrire cette scène là ^^ Je l'avoue ^^ Cela qui rit bien à la fin est en fait le miroir car Sebastian c'est en effet aussi fait avoir... on ne repousse pas son destin mon cher Diable ^^ hihi Je crois que tu n'es pas toute seule à devoir faire un exorcisme car là je suis aussi d'une forme du tonnerre ^^ Tu crois qu'ils font un prix de lot les exorcistes ? XD C'est vrai que la tête de Sebastian à ce moment peut être excellente ^^ Ouais, je vois trop la reine sur un lit rouge à raconter au miroir tous petits tracas ^^ XD *gros fou rire* Mais c'est vrai qu'à cette époque là, c'est un métier intéressant ^^ Ciel va le voir pour demander son horoscope de l'année ^^ XD Puis Sebastian vient le chercher en le tirant pas l'oreille en disant: allons Bocchan, vous ne croyez tout de même pas à ses sottises! Vexé Ciel réplique: toi tu existes bien alors pourquoi ce serait des sottises. Sebastian fait donc un grand sourire et se déguise en voyante pour lire les lignes de la main à Ciel et lui prédire l'avenir... qui n'est autre que son emploi du temps de la journée XD Je suis bien d'accord au sujet de Blanche Neige et c'est pour cela que j'ai pris autant de plaisir à le revisiter ^^ Distribuons donc des pommes aux originaux pour laisser les miens prendre leur place, hein ? ^^ C'est clair que le titre avec ton nom pour la neige serait excellent ^^ Oui, les nains sont biens mal partis avec un Mr Spock en Prof... Surtout dans les coulisses.. hihi XD Bien voici donc la suite. Et bonne lecture à toi aussi ^^ XD Bizz

7ème Interlude : Bon anniversaire Bocchan

_Rideau_

Le jour tant redouté par Ciel était finalement arrivé… Le 12 décembre… Le jour de son anniversaire… La Reine voulant personnellement le lui fêter pour une obscure raison, Ciel avait été obligé d'organiser une fête pour l'occasion. Il eut un grand mal à éloigner Lizzie du manoir les jours précédents cet évènement mais il y parvint après avoir consentit à danser avec elle ce jour là.

Sebastian c'était chargé de tout, comme à son habitude et tout était prêt pour le jour J. Il trouva son jeune maitre en train de soupirer sur le temps perdu en ce jour pour une chose aussi banal que son passage à l'âge de quatorze ans. Le majordome sourit puis sortit Ciel de ses pensées pour le préparer pour sa soirée.

Lorsque Ciel arriva, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui et il se sentit gêné : étant un noble de l'ombre et du mal, il ne se sentait pas à son aise son le feu des projecteurs. Mais il ne dit rien et ne montra rien, comme tout noble qu'il était et afficha un sourire hypocrite sur ses lèvres que l'assemblée prit pour du bonheur. Ciel ricana intérieurement de la bêtise d'une bonne moitié de ses convives de ne le voir que comme un enfant. S'ils savaient ce qu'il avait fait et serait capable de faire, beaucoup en trembleraient…

Mais le temps n'était pas aux révélations mais bel et bien à la dissimulation. Il jouait et s'accommodait à loisir de son corps enfantin pour duper ses adultes avec sa redoutable intelligence et les mener là où il le voulait. La preuve de sa réussite s'étalait sous ses yeux. Il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire ironique lorsqu'il répéta quelques visages mécontents d'être présent dans l'assemblée : ainsi ce jour là n'était pas une corvée uniquement pour lui…

Ciel descendit les marches d'où il dominait l'ensemble des pions de son échiquier vivant, sa Reine n'étant pas encore présente, puis il alla saluer chacun de ses invités en tentant de garder une mine de circonstances, ce qui était un véritable défi pour lui. En s'avançant vers sa famille, ou du moins, ce qu'il en restait, Ciel aperçut du coin de l'œil ses domestiques fendre la foule avec des plateaux couverts de petits fours ou de flutes de champagne pour les distribuer. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Bardroy et Finnian affréter tels de véritables serviteurs et il craint pendant un instant que son image ne sois entachée si l'un deux faisait une bêtise.

Il souvient alors de la leçon de morale que Sebastian leur avait dispensée sous ses yeux, avant le début des festivités, et de l'assurance de son majordome qu'il garderait les deux yeux sur eux. Après tout, Ciel avait consentit à leur acheter de nouveaux vêtements faits dans une étoffe spéciale pour leur qualité de protecteur du manoir ainsi qu'une nouvelle paire de lunette pour May Linn pour limiter les risques de débordement du à sa mauvaise vue de près. Il soupira, croisant inconsciemment les doigts pour que la soirée se passe selon ses plans, avant de se diriger vers la famille Midford en prenant une profonde respiration pour se donner du courage…

En arrivant à la hauteur de sa tante et de sa cousine, Ciel remarqua que son oncle et son cousin manquaient à l'appel, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire, bien au contraire, mais il n'eut pas le temps de saluer sa tante et de lui demander de leurs nouvelles qu'il fut victime d'étouffement par une jeune personne à la tête blonde, sans couettes pour une fois mais avec deux tresses, les larmes de joie aux yeux.

- Ciieell ! Comme tu m'as manqué ! Tu es si mignon comme ça ! Comme je suis heureuse ! On va danser ensemble aujourd'hui !

Ciel regretta immédiatement d'avoir promis cela à Lizzy mais un Phantomhive ne pouvait pas revenir sur sa parole. Peut être le tuerait-elle avant cela… Son espoir fut vain lorsque sa tante intervint pour le sauver d'une voix sèche.

- Elisabeth de Midford, ce n'est pas ainsi pas ainsi que l'on se comporte en société ! Combien de fois faut-il que je te le répète ?!

La petite blonde, penaude, baissa la tête. Ciel et sa tante échangèrent alors les civilités sur un ton neutre puis Francès esquissa un léger sourire en voyant la coupe de Ciel. Elle commenta alors.

- Tu es mieux coiffé que l'an dernier, c'est bien, Ciel…

- Merci, ma tante.

Elle lui expliqua ensuite que son mari et son fils avaient été retenu exceptionnellement pour la Reine pour une affaire délicate. Ils discutèrent encore un petit moment puis Ciel alla saluer ses invités suivants.

Ciel fut intercepté dans son voyage entre les invités pour les saluer par une seconde personne féru d'étreintes étouffantes, une personne aux cheveux mauve mi-longs, à la peau dorée et aux yeux d'or brillant de larmes de joie qu'il contenait à peine, une personne suivie d'un majordome indou qui jeta un regard désolé à Ciel tandis que son maitre hurlait dans les oreilles de Ciel et l'écrasant dans ses bras.

- Ciel, mon ami ! Tu m'as invité ! Je suis le plus heureux des princes ! Pour te remercier et comme cadeau, j'ai fait venir un éléphant de chez moi ! Alors heureux ?!

Ciel réussit avec beaucoup de peine à retenir son soupir. Il ne savait plus que faire du Prince qui était tellement immature pour son âge. Alors que Ciel allait demander avec beaucoup de patience à Soma ce qu'il avait fait du pachyderme, Agni intervient.

- J'ai réussi à convaincre mon Prince de laisser l'éléphant dans la cour, Monsieur Ciel.

Ciel se dit à ce moment là qu'Agni était vraiment béni des Dieux et le remercia d'un sourire soulagé. Heureusement que le domestique était plus capable que son maitre pour réfléchir et qu'il arrivait à réparer ses faux pas. Ciel remarqua à ce moment là qu'Agni semblait attendre qu'il daigne lui accorder lui accorder de nouveau son attention. Ciel la lui accorda bien volontiers : il l'avait sauvé de la catastrophe après tout… Le domestique indou lui tendit alors un plateau recouvert d'un linge blanc brodé en précisant à l'égard de son hôte.

- Je vous ais préparé quelques douceurs de mon pays pour vous remercier de votre invitation et pour vous remercier de prendre soin de mon Prince alors que tant d'autre l'oubliait. Merci, Monsieur Ciel.

Ciel souleva le linge immaculée et découvrit avec plaisir les desserts plus appétissants les uns que les autres que lui avait confectionnait l'indou. Se régalant d'avance à l'idée de les déguster, Ciel confia le plateau à Monsieur Tanaka avec comme recommandation de les mettre dans sa chambre avant de remercier comme il se doit Agni avec un grand sourire ravi.

Ciel salua plusieurs autres invités dont, pour certains, il ignorait, il ya une heure encore, l'existence et, pour d'autre, dont il se serait volontiers passé de leur connaissance. Au nombre de ses derniers figuraient notamment Lau et Ran Mao qui racontaient encore il ne sait quelle histoire rocambolesque dont il ne préféra entendre plus de quelques mots.

Plus tard dans la soirée, il vit Sebastian introduire dans la pièce un petit groupe de Shinigamis qui avaient bien aider Ciel lors de sa dernière enquête. Ravi de pouvoir discuter avec la fille de Sebastian dans des circonstances moins dramatiques, pour parvenir à mieux la connaitre mais aussi, peut être, découvrir quelques petites choses sur son majordome si parfait. Il s'avança donc dans leur direction alors que Sebastian avait soudainement disparu.

Ciel comprit la raison de la disparition subite de Sebastian lorsqu'il arriva à la hauteur des Shinigamis : Grell était arrivé peu après les autres et recherchait notre majordome préféré en se trémoussant dans tous les sens sous le regard scandalisé des autres invités de Ciel et le sourire compatissant de Yumi avec le petit rire d'Undertaker en fond sonore. Ciel salua les deux autres, et plus respectables Shinigamis, avant de se tourner vers l'être aux cheveux rouge et de lui demander sèchement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?!

Grell tourna brièvement son regard méprisant vers le maitre des lieux puis lui répondit.

- Je ne suis pas venu pour toi, le morveux, mais pour voir mon Sebby-chou !

Il ignora ensuite superbement Ciel pour se remettre à fouiller la foule du regard dans l'espoir de trouver le majordome habillé de noir. Ciel soupira et, ne pouvant permettre de laisser cette chose dans sa demeure plus longtemps au risque de recevoir des dommages collatéraux plus tard, il décida de sacrifier son domestique démoniaque pour obtenir un peu de paix.

- Sebastian !

Grell, surpris, se retourna vers Ciel pour lui dire d'une voix joyeuse.

- Merci de l'appeler pour moi. Tu es plus sympa que tu ne le parais, le morveux !

Ciel lui jeta un regard noir au moment où Sebastian apparut à ses côtés.

- Oui, jeune maitre ?

Ciel éleva la voix pour tenter de couvrir les cris extatiques de Grell qui essayait de coller Sebastian sous les regards outrés des autres invités.

- Dégage-moi cette chose de là !

Sebastian eut alors un sourire sadique qui fit frissonner Grell alors qu'il répondait à son maitre.

- Avec plaisir My Lord !

Sebastian attrapa alors la chevelure de feu de Grell et le traina derrière lui en direction de la porte d'entrée sous le fou rire d'Undertaker et le soulagement des autres convives.

Un Shinigami tout aussi bien connu redressa ses lunettes avec agacement lorsqu'il vit Sebastian arriver avec son collègue faisant grève. Sebastian, quant à lui sourit de plus bel, très amusé par la situation et, sans un commentaire, donna son fardeau à William T. Spears. Celui-ci soupira et commenta avec beaucoup d'agacement.

- Tout ceci est malsain : depuis que je vous ais rencontré à cause de cet imbécile, je ne cesse de vous revoir mais aussi, ce qui est pire que tout, je dois à chaque fois m'abaisser à vous présenter des excuses. A vous ! Un démon !

Sebastian eut un sourire mystérieux alors que les deux Shinigamis s'éloignaient pour aller reprendre leur travail.

Pendant ce temps là, Undertaker avait cessé de rire puis s'adressa à Ciel.

- Je suis venu par politesse mais j'ai beaucoup de travail, je ne vais donc pas rester longtemps.

Yumi leva les yeux au ciel mais Ciel n'était pas fâché de savoir que le croquemort ne s'éterniserait pas : il n'avait besoin de lui que pour quelques minutes, ensuite il se fichait bien des projets du vieux Shinigami.

- J'ai fait un cercueil nouvelle génération pour vous, Comts. Plus confortable et plus résistant à l'écoulement du temps.

Ciel eut un sourire ironique puis répondit avec un faux air désolé.

- Quel dommage ! Je veux être incinéré et ne plus laisser trace de moi après ma mort, comme mes parents.

Yumi le regarda avec curiosité mais elle n'eut le temps de rien dire qu'une petite tornade blonde s'immisça dans la conversation pour demander à Ciel.

- De quoi tu parles, Ciel ?

Stoïquement, comme s'il s'agissait d'un sujet comme un autre, celui-ci répondit à sa fiancée.

- De ma mort.

Lizzy se mit à faire la moue puis gronda doucement à Ciel.

- Mais c'est l'anniversaire Cielounet : ce n'est pas le moment de parler de choses aussi lugubres.

Ciel sourit mais Undertaker détourna l'attention de la jeune marquise vers lui en répliquant, ses yeux brillant sous sa frange grise.

- Miss, il est toujours temps de parler de sa mort ! Voyez-vous, pour vous je vois un cercueil…

Et le croquemort entraina avec lui la cousine de Ciel, le laissant seul avec Yumi. Ils échangèrent un regard entendu : personne à voir Undertaker ainsi ne suspecterait sa puissance… Les apparences sont bien trompeuses…

La Shinigami en profita pour offrir tranquillement son cadeau à Ciel, le regard perçant, comme si elle attendait quelque chose de sa part. Il s'agissait d'un modèle unique d'une statuette de l'Archange Marie. Elle était grande d'environ une vingtaine de centimètre et portait une longue robe bleue pastel qui soulignait la pureté de ses immenses ailes immaculées. Son visage était frappant de réalisme, comme si elle-même avait posé pour confectionner statuette. Le sculpteur avait su capturer sous son marteau sa douceur et sa fragilité mais aussi intelligence hors du commun et son espièglerie sous l'air mutin qu'elle arborait.

Ciel ne croyait plus particulièrement aux êtres célestes, bien qu'il connaisse leur existence, aussi ne comprit-il pas la signification de ce cadeau. Mais, il fut étonnamment troublé par celui-ci, plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. Il remercia d'une voix douce qu'il ne se connaissait plus la jeune femme.

Agni arriva quelques minutes plus tard, cherchant Soma mais son regard tomba sur la statuette et il resta figer de surprise devant celle-ci. Il regarda alors intensément Yumi qui lui sourit doucement puis Ciel qui pensait alors qu'Agni ignorait qui était représentée sur la statuette. Il raconta alors à Agni son histoire avant que celui-ci ne reparte à la recherche de son prince, toujours étrangement troublé. Sebastian eut une réaction quasiment similaire lorsqu'il la vit entre les mains de Ciel. Il resta silencieux un long moment, le regard harpé par le visage de pierre puis il demanda à sa fille, une pointe de reproche dans la voix.

- Pourquoi es-tu offert la statue de ta mère au jeune maitre ?

Ciel regarda son majordome, choqué par la révélation mais n'eut le temps de rien demander qu'une sonnerie de trompette annonçant l'arrivée de la Reine résonna dans la cour, appelant le majordome et son maitre à leurs tâches respectives.

La salle tomba dans le silence et Sebastian n'eut pas besoin d'élever la voix pour annoncer à l'assemblée.

- Sa Majesté Victoria, Reine d'Angleterre.

D'un seul mouvement tous s'écartèrent en se courbant respectueusement pour laisser la place à la Reine qui rejoignit Ciel qui se mit à genoux, le chapeau dans une main derrière le dos et l'autre sur son cœur, refermant à double tour les questions se bousculant dans un coin de son esprit. La voix claire et posée, il rendit hommage à sa souveraine.

- Majesté, je suis honoré de votre déplacement en ma modeste demeure en ce jour comme les autres pour vous.

La vieille femme qu'était Victoria sourit et posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme avant de lui répondit gentiment.

- Mon petit, aujourd'hui était un jour sombre pour toi. Maintenant, je veux qu'il devienne lumière. Redresse toi donc et mène moi à un siège : je ne suis plus toute jeune maintenant !

Ciel remercia doucement la Reine, touché par ses paroles et essayant d'oublier la manière vexante dont elle l'appelait. Comme un gentleman, il lui proposa galamment son bras et fendit la foule pour la mener à une estrade où ce trouvait le plus confortable siège de la demeure, celui de feu Vincent Phantomhive…

La Reine et Ciel discutèrent un long moment au sujet de la dernière enquête et elle le félicita une fois encore de son efficacité. Se rappelant l'épreuve qu'il avait endurée, Ciel estima que, pour une fois, il avait mérité ses éloges, aussi les accepta-t-il de bonne grâce. Victoria l'observa longuement avant de commenter.

- Tu as grandi, mon jeune ami…

Ciel ne releva pas, comme le voulait l'étiquette, mais il n'en pensa pas moins : il avait parfaitement compris que la Reine parlait d'esprit et non de taille, même si sur ce second point, il avait quelques centimètres. La Reine décida alors que l'instant de révéler son cadeau était venu aussi tapa-t-elle dans ses mains pour appeler John et lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille. Le majordome blanc hocha la tête puis disparut. Victoria déclara alors à son chevalier de l'ombre.

- J'ai cru comprendre que vous aimiez les chats, Comte Phantomhive. Je vous offre donc ce chaton rare né de ma propre chatte.

Ciel vit alors avec une horreur grandissante John revenir avec une toute petite boule de poils noire pelotonnée entre ses bras. Jamais Ciel n'avait eut un sourire autant crispé et hypocrite qu'à ce moment là…

- Vous êtes vraiment trop bonne, votre Majesté, je vous remercie beaucoup.

Ces mots étaient un poison dans la bouche de Ciel qui récupéra le petit animal en pensant à s'en débarrasser à la première occasion. Ses projets furent mis en déroule par la Reine qui lui annonça joyeusement, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

- J'enverrais John ou le Comtes Grey venir prendre de ses nouvelles de temps en temps.

Ciel était coincé. Il ne lui restait qu'une seule solution : Sebastian et son amour des chats. D'ailleurs il ne trouva point celui-ci lorsqu'il fouilla la salle du regard à sa recherche.

Sebastian n'était en effet pas dans la salle mais dans le couloir, victime d'une maladie incurable. Dans la salle, Soma partit à ce moment là à son tout à la recherche de son majordome qui avait lui aussi brusquement disparu…

Après avoir donné le chaton à Monsieur Tanaka pour qu'il le mette dans l'abri avec les autres, Ciel dansa avec Lizzy qui finit par lui offrir à son tour son cadeau. Pour une fois, elle avait fait dans la simplicité et l'utilité en lui offrant une canne en onyx veinée de saphir avec l'une de ses pierres en pommeau. Ciel fut très surpris et remercie sa cousine qui se mit soudain à rougir avant de lui demander de la mener à un endroit calme et intime pour qu'elle puisse lui parler de quelque chose…

Ciel trouva à ce moment là Sebastian, une main posée sur le mur pour se maintenir debout et l'autre se tenant les côtes, plié de rire. Ciel comprit très vite la raison du fou rire du domestique mais ignorait qu'il s'agissait d'un fou rire démoniaque qui, en général, est très rare, dure jusqu'à plusieurs jours et n'a aucun remède connu. C'était la première fois pour Sebastian qu'il était touché par cela de sa si longue vie mais la situation dans laquelle c'était mise Ciel était si drôle qu'il n'y avait plus échappé. Très vexé, Ciel dit sévèrement à son majordome.

- Veux-tu cesser de rire comme imbécile !

Sebastian ne cessa point. Bien au contraire, son rire redoubla d'intensité. Ciel tenta de l'ignorer mais sa fierté ayant été blessée, il ordonna au diable de majordome.

- Cesse de rire, c'est un ordre !

Sebastian eut alors un air étrange pendant quelques instants puis redevient normal. Il murmura alors à Ciel, conscient qu'il venait de trouver le remède miracle au fou rire démoniaque.

- Merci, Bocchan, vous m'avez sauvé !

Ciel l'ignora délibérément et poursuivit son chemin en compagnie de Lizzy. Soma retrouva quelques temps plus tard Agni, la larme à l'œil, qui prenait l'air dehors…

Ciel conduisit Lizzy jusqu'au bout du couloir puis retrouva vers elle.

- Là, on devrait être tranquille…

C'est à ce moment là qu'il vit Sebastian les regarder non loin de là. Son sceau chauffa alors qu'il voulut lui donner un ordre mais Lizzy l'en empêcha en l'embrassant. Il regarda la petite blonde quelques instants, sans comprendre puis il vit ses yeux fermés et ses pommettes vermillon. Il comprit alors ce que voulait Lizzy et rougit lui-même de son initiative maladroite. Seulement, il ne l'aimait pas ainsi et ne savait donc plus quoi faire. Son regard croisa celui de Sebastian et une idée lui vint, sa fierté sentant encore le coup qui lui avait été porté. Il rendit alors son baiser à Lizzy en regardant fixement Sebastian du regard, les yeux dans les yeux, le provoquant de cette manière…

Sebastian, libéré du fou rire démoniaque, fut intrigué par l'attitude de Ciel et de Lizzy et les suivit donc. Il comprit bien vite ce que voulait faire la petite blonde et il l'admira une demi-seconde pour son courage. Sa curiosité fut piquée à vif envers son Bocchan : il voulait savoir comment il réagirait lorsqu'il comprendrait… Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand Ciel rendit son baiser à Lizzy en le regardant avec tant de provocation. Ce qui le surprit le plus fut néanmoins sa propre réaction à la provocation de Ciel. Il se sentit devenir agressif, possessif et en colère. Sans qu'il sen rende compte, ses prunelles c'étaient illuminées et fendues alors que ses griffes commençaient à pousser. Sa stupeur face à l'analyse de ses sentiments nouveaux stoppa net sa transforma en diable : il était jaloux. Un sourire malsain et diabolique étira ses lèvres : Ciel lui appartenait et à lui seul. Il serait temps qu'il lui fasse comprendre…

La soirée continua son déroulement normale mais Ciel se lassait de plus en plus : il n'avait jamais été très endurant pour assister aux mondanités. Son souci était que cette fois, cela avait lieu chez lui… Il avait donc besoin d'une diversité pour fuir sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Il chercha le vieux Shinigami des yeux puis vient lui chuchoter.

- C'est le moment, Undertaker.

- Oui, hihihi…

Le croquemort disparut dans l'un des couloirs quelques instants puis revient avec un large sourire. Quelques instants plus tard, la Reine Victoria s'écria.

- Albert, mon cher Albert, que faites- vous ici mon ami ?

L'attention de tous fut harpée en direction de la Reine et Ciel en profita pour sortir en toute discrétion afin de déguster les douceurs d'Agni et peut être de lire en toute tranquillité…

Sebastian n'attendait que cette occasion en or pour intervenir, dans un étrange état fébrile. Lorsque Ciel passa près de là où il c'était dissimulé, il l'attrapa et le plaqua contre le mur. Ciel, d'abord effrayé, fut rassuré en reconnaissant Sebastian. Il tenta de le repousser mais Sebastian ricana en lui expliquant.

- Vous avez joué avec quelque chose qui vous échappe, Bocchan…

Sebastian ne laissa pas le temps à Ciel de répliquer qu'il captura sauvagement ses lèvres. Ciel refusa tout d'abord le baiser et voulut se défendre de l'étreinte du Diable mais la passion de celui-ci l'atteignit et il cessa de lutter. Sebastian en profita pour approfondir d'autant plus le baiser puis il le rompit pour dire à Ciel.

- Vous êtes à moi seul, Bocchan, ne l'oubliez pas !

Ciel hocha la tête et, prit d'une étrange fièvre inconnue qui faisait battre son cœur étrangement vite, il passa ses bras autour du cou du Diable et l'embrassa à son tour. Son sang se changea en feu dans ses veines et il oublia tout ce qui n'était pas Sebastian. Celui-ci, un peu calmé, finit par relâcher son jeune maitre puis il vint lui murmurer sensuellement à l'oreille, faisant frissonner Ciel.

- Bon anniversaire Bocchan…

Sebastian laissa Ciel tout seul mais chacun d'entre eux se posaient des questions. Que leur arrivaient-ils ? Pourquoi la proximité de l'autre les troublait à ce point ? Ils ne savaient pas encore que le loup commençait à s'éprendre de l'agneau qui, masochiste, le lui rendait à son tour…

Depuis toujours, son anniversaire avait toujours marqué Ciel, quelques soient les évènements s'y déroulant et cette fois-ci n'échappait pas à la règle…

_A suivre..._

Bien, la semaine prochaine, vous aurez droit à la scène 1 de l'acte VIII: La Petite Sirène. Les pronostics sont ouverts pour les rôles et j'ai hâte de les lire. Bisous à tous et à mercredi prochain.


	45. Acte VIII, Scène 1

Mesdames et messieurs (s'il y en a) je vous présente en ce jour l'acte VIII: La Petite Sirène. Asseyez-vous bien dans vos sièges pour ne pas vous faire emporter par les flots. Que la grande aventure commence...

Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'avais juste envie de changer ma présentation... Bonne lecture à tous. Bizz et à la semaine prochaine ^^

Ayumuri-chan: Cela faisait un moment que je mijotais le passage avec le cadeau de la Reine ^^ Disons que c'est à cause des pièces de Sebastian que la Reine a cru que Ciel aimait les chats ^^ Donc, oui, merci Sebastian ^^ Et oui, Soma reste Soma et je crois que, mis à part les domestiques, c'est le seul qui ne changera pas dans mon histoire ^^ Agni connait mieux Ciel que Soma... ou disons qu'il est plus observateur ^^ J'en connais un qui va se régaler moi ^^ S'il va pouvoir les manger... je n'en dis pas plus car ça concerne ma prochaine interlude... Grell... au début elle devait pas se ramener puis j'ai trouvé l'idée amusante ^^ Aaahhh Yumi et la fameuse statuette... c'est l'un des mystères centre de ma fic. De celle-ci en tout cas... Tu as bien vu. Mais tu n'as pas TOUT vu... Ce chapitre n'était pas si innocent que cela... Oui, Undy... il était là exprès pour permettre à Ciel de filer lorsqu'il en aurait mare en faisant apparaitre le fantôme du Prince Albert ^^ Pour Ciel, Lizzy et Sebastian, il fallait que je fasse avancer un peu les choses étant donné que Ciel a maintenant quatorze ans... Sebastian ne savait pas lui même qu'il pourrait être si possessif... Comme quoi on ne se connait pas soi même ^^ Moi aussi j'ai adoré écrire ce passage en réalité ^^ Bonne lecture à toi et à très bientôt

Azulia1827: Ce n'est pas grave du moment que tu continues à me lire... mais j'espère tout de même avoir d'autres review à l'avenir ^^ J'étais oublié de les faire s'embrasser pour que Sebastian agisse. Il faut avouer que le baiser de Sebastian est largement mieux que celui de Lizzy... Largement... Pour la petite sirène, voici le premier volet... tu découvriras les rôles... j'espère avoir tes impressions ^^ hihi Bizz et bonne lecture.

BisSenshi: La mère de Yumi n'était pas mariée avec Sebastian, si c'était le cas je crois que Dieu aurait fait un syncope... L'idée aurait été drôle. Tu te poses, toi aussi les bonnes questions car en effet, je parle de l'Archange Marie que au compte goutte... Elle n'est au final pas si loin qu'il ne le parait... mais c'est un des mystères centrale de ma fic alors la réponse ne viendra pas tout de suite... Voici donc la suite. Bizz et bonne lecture

Toroko-Sama: J'ai été écouté la chanson et l'un des débuts de scène du prochain acte a été écrit en l'écoutant ^^ Et oui, Ciel n'a presque plus de famille... c'est en parti la raison de la Reine qui a voulu la petite fête... pour qu'il soit entouré ce cher Ciel... Francès est toujours sévère alors ça ne change pas trop... même si elle aime bien son neveu tout de même... C'est sa manière à elle de montrer son affection ^^ Et puis c'est vrai que moi aussi j'ai adoré la coiffure de Sebastian avec la petite mèche sur le côté... Kya ^^ Pour Lizzy, Francès est son salut... du moins tant qu'ils sont encore fiancés... Je cherchais ce que Soma pourrait bien offrir puis j'ai vu une partie du dernier scan de Kuro où Soma était sur un éléphant. Je me suis dit que c'était le cadeau idéal... de la part de Soma ^^ Agni... tu l'aimes bien... sa tombe plutôt étant donné ce que je lui réserve pour l'avenir de ma fic ^^ Les pâtisseries me semblaient une excellente idée aussi, mieux que Soma en tout cas ^^ hihi Oui, Grell, il lui manque un petit pois parfois... Hum Mais j'ai adoré intégré la dispute Sebastian vs. William car même s'ils travaillent ensemble, ils ne se supportent pas. Surtout que William va avoir une raison de plus... hihi Ciel blaguait mais en même temps il blaguais pas... Disons qu'il sait que son âme va être mangé pas Sebastian (ou pas ^^) et il en rien à faire de ce qu'il adviendra de son corps après. Pour les Spoils, je suis bien d'accord avec toi et donc j'essaye de ne pas en faire. C'est vrai que ce serait horrible comme fin comme dans Alice... Oui, Sebastian c'est tapé l'Archange Marie, DITE vierge. Il voulait prouver que ce n'était pas le cas en la mettant dans son lit ^^ Pari réussi ^^ Je dois avouer que Sebastian n'a pas été le seul, mis à part autre personne, à bien rire du cadeau de la Reine que je peaufinais depuis un petit moment ^^ Hihihi Et oui, Ciel voulait provoquer Sebastian mais il a récolté un baiser. Il accepte de n'appartenir qu'à Sebastian à cause de son âme mais pour le reste, il était drogué au Sebastian donc pas très lucide ^^ XD Désolée, je ne vais pas te rassurer car Sebastian va bien être un crabe... et oui, j'adore faire mariner mes persos préférés (Sebastian et Ciel). Il y a Zoophilie que si Ciel est Ariel... mais si ce n'est pas le cas... ^^ Bref bonne lecture et gros bisous.

Celeste31: Je voulais changer la coiffure de Lizzy mais je dois avouer que j'arrivais pas à imaginer non plus ^^ On va dire qu'il ne sortait pas du lit non plus ^^ et puis, c'est Sebastian qui l'a coiffé donc il ne pouvait être que très bien coiffé ^^ Non, ce n'était pas le cadeau et je ne vais pas en parler pour le moment, je ne sais même pas si j'en parlerais ou pas. On verra... Oui, il a fait exprès de les mettre dans sa chambre pour être le seul à les toucher et pouvoir en manger sans que Sebastian le sache... ou pas ^^ Et oui, au début, Ciel voulait sacrifier Sebastian puis il a renoncé, au grand plaisir du majordome ^^ Ciel avait trop besoin de lui en salle ^^ Undertaker peut être très persuasif quand il le veut... et c'était pour parler de sa mort à elle et de sa dernière demeure que le croquemort l'a entrainé à part ^^ Bien, tu t'es posée une bonne question. mais ce n'était pas la seule à soulever... En effet, pourquoi Agni a-t-il réagit ainsi... C'est l'un des mystères de cette fic. Mais pas le plus important ^^ Cela fait super longtemps que je peaufine ce cadeau et j'en suis très fière. Ainsi que la réaction de Sebastian ^^ La Reine l'a cru à cause des scènes où les chats revenaient souvent ^^ (c'est aussi fait exprès que ces chats reviennent souvent ^^) J'aimais bien l'idée que Sebastian soit atteint d'un fou rire démoniaque. Très dangereux... pour la fierté de Ciel ^^ XD Disons que Ciel était préoccupé par Lizzy et vexé par Sebastian... Il le lui aurais fait payer sans les évènements suivants... prochaines interludes comprises... Ciel voulait seulement provoqué Sebastian, c'est tout. Il c'est servi de Lizzy... Pour savoir ce qu'il c'est passé... soit tu imagines, soit il faut attendre une occasion d'en parler ^^ C'est clair que Sebastian lui a donné son meilleur cadeau... Pour ton casting, tu as un rôle de juste... le vicomte de Druitt... ^^ Bonne lecture et gros bisous ^^

Plumesdecorbeaux:C'est souvent que l'on est déçu par les cadeaux de son anniversaire... C'est vrai que la tête de la Reine en voyant l'éléphant devait être mémorable ^^ La statuette de l'Archange Marie, DITE vierge, n'était pas là pour provoquer Ciel mais pour quelque chose de plus profond et important... Heureusement qu'il ne la jette pas car c'est une pièce unique d'une valeur inestimable, façonnée par l'Archange Michaël en personne! Pendu je viens de te dire que c'était important... j'aurais pas du insister dessus -_-" Et oui, Ciel a fait exprès pour provoquer Sebby... remarque sa punition n'était pas si mal: un baiser enflammé de Sebastian... Ciel était drogué au Sebastian donc il n'avait plus les idées très claire les pauvre...XD C'est vrai que le cadeau de Sebastian était le meilleur ^^ hihihi Pour la Petite Sirène, Sebastian est bien Sebastian, Undertaker est juste aussi... bref, bonne lecture. Bizz

Magikalie: Oui, je me suis beaucoup amusé avec Undertaker et son nouveau cercueil ^^ Oui oui, il y sera ton Undy, il y sera... ^^ Bizz et bonne lecture.

Bocchan-Chan: Je ne devrais pas le dire car je suis sure de le regretter plus tard mais s'est plus fort que moi: J'ai réussi à noyer le poisson! Tu ne t'es posée aucunes questions essentielles! Youpi, j'ai réussi ^^ Je pense qu'aucuns mots dans la réplique de Lizzy lui a plu XD C'est vrai que c'est excellent les gâteaux algériens ^^ Miam ^^ Mais ça se mange trop vite! TT-TT Oui je pense que Sebastian était tellement heureux qu'il avait envie de lui défigurer le visage avec un sourire sadique et l'écrabouiller sous son pied ^^ Avec l'aide de Ciel et de William, seule chose où ils sont d'accords ^^ Mais, justement, le but de Ciel était de ruinée sa fête... ou plutôt de créer une diversion pour fuir loin des festivités ^^ Je crois que ça a réussit ^^ Vive Undertaker XD Et oui, la Reine a offert un chat à Ciel. On se demande si ce n'est pas plutôt une aimable punition ^^ En fait, c'est un peu à cause de Sebastian et de ses pièces ^^ En effet, Sebastian va adorer la Reine désormais ^^ Il se plus enclin à donner ses lettres à Ciel ^^ Undertaker adorerait mais seuls les démons peuvent l'attraper... Il lui reste plus qu'à se convertir ^^ Hihi Et oui, Ciel le sauveur de Sebastian XD Cela sonne presque comme une farce ^^ Sebastian devient même très dangereux si on touche à Ciel... comme tu le verras dans les prochaines interludes ^^ Oui, Sebastian ne comprends pas vraiment ce qu'il lui arrive et pense que c'est un peu lié au pacte. Lorsqu'un de mes nouveaux persos va apparaitre, très bientôt, il va d'ailleurs lui en faire porter le chapeau jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un lui fasse remarquer qu'il reporte sur autrui ce qu'il ne peut pas faire... Aie! Enfin, cela ne sera pas tout de suite ^^ Ciel a cherché lui aussi à franchir cette ligne... et puis, il faut être deux dans ce cas... NI Ciel, ni Sebastian ne maitrise plus rien ^^ Et oui, Sebastian à le rôle de Sébastien ^^ Je te rappelle que Ciel à son mot à dire dans la distribution des rôles... XD C'est curieux, tout le monde à trouver pour le rôle d'Undy ^^ Bizz et bonne lecture ^^

Acte VIII : La Petite Sirène

Scène 1 : Une princesse pas comme les autres…

Lorsque vous plongez votre regard dans le large, vous voyez l'eau miroiter sous les rayons du soleil, les dauphins joués entre eux, les poissons volants sautés hors de l'eau pour échapper à quelque prédateur marin pour finir dans le bec d'un goéland à l'affut. Vous vous laissez enivrer par l'air iodé, le vent valsant dans vos cheveux et écoutant le doux flux et reflux des vagues sur la plage alors qu'un cri de mouette perce le silence apaisant des lieux. Vous avez alors tous vos soucis qui s'envolent, emportés par la marée. Vous repartez alors l'esprit libre et le cœur plus léger.

Mais avez-vous vu cette femme qui se cachait derrière un rocher en train de vous observer ? Retournez-vous doucement et voyez au-delà des apparences… Quel dommage, il est déjà trop tard : elle est repartie ! Mais, là où elle se tenait quelques instants auparavant, se trouvent encore quelques ondes dans l'eau… Peut être la verrez-vous une autre fois si vous êtes plus attentifs… Je mens, dites-vous ? Dans ce cas allez donc faire un tour dans ces tavernes près du port et écoutez le chuchotement des vieux loups de mer et de leurs légendes… Je vais d'ailleurs vous raconter l'une d'entre elles, que j'ai entendu un soir de tempête où il était plus sur de rester dans la taverne que d'être dehors. Une légende où la vérité se mêle tant à l'irréel que l'on ne sait plus faire la différence entre les deux…

_Tout commence toujours dans l'Océan_

_Les matelots le sentent en montant sur le pont,_

_Car, quelque soit le temps, ils suivront le vent…_

_Mais, de la Mer, ils doivent faire attention,_

_Car ses habitants sont tellement fascinants_

_Qu'ils voudront vivre avec eux au fond de l'Océan…_

_Au fond de l'Océan… Au fond de l'Océan…_

Il s'agit de l'histoire d'un jeune Prince qui s'éloignait de ses devoirs en prenant la mer, toujours accompagné par son fidèle chambellan qui ne comprenait pas toujours la fascination de son maitre pour cette étendue d'eau. Un Prince qui ignorait tout de la mer et la découvrait jour après jour, sous toutes ses humeurs. Un Prince qui ne se permettait de montrer ses émotions qu'en pleine mer, lorsque ses mots étaient gardés précieusement par elle, sa seule véritable confidente. Un Prince qui ignorait encore que sa vie changerait à tout jamais le jour du naufrage de son bateau… Mais n'allons pas trop vite et reprenons au début, au tout début de cette merveilleuse histoire où se mêle l'imaginaire et la réalité…

Non loin du château appartenant au Prince héritier s'étalait, jusqu'à la ligne d'horizon, la Mer. La si belle Mer capricieuse qui cachait savamment ses secrets, ne dévoilant que les plus infimes au regard ignorant des humains. Le plus grand d'entre eux, celui dont tout le monde rêve mais dont personne n'ose vraiment y croire, est l'existence même des sirènes.

Bien sur, tout le monde connait cette légende de vieux marins où des êtres, hommes ou femmes, sont humains jusqu'à la taille mais portent à la place des jambes une grande queue de poisson pour pouvoir se déplacer dans l'océan infini. Mais qui peut dire qu'il n'y a pas cru pendant quelques instants avant de tout renier en bloc puisque rien d'autre que des témoignages ne prouvaient leur existence ? Quelle ne serait pas la surprise générale s'ils venaient un jour à remonter à la surface pour mieux nous connaitre ! Après tout, ce n'est pas parce que l'on ne voit pas que ça n'existe pas pour autant…

En effet, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, dans un immense palais de corail, de coquillages, de perles et d'algues vivent les loyaux sujets du Roi Undertaker, maitre des sept Océans par la grâce de Poséidon…

Si la lumière avait parfois du mal à filtrer jusqu'au palais sous-marin, la vie n'y était pas pour autant moins développée et plus abondante qu'on pourrait le croire… Chacun faisait ce que bon lui semblait et la vie n'était que rires, rêves et chants…

Le roi Undertaker était un roi sage qui avait des années d'expériences comme le dénotait ses longs cheveux gris qui cachaient son regard intelligent aux yeux de ses sujets. Il avait épousé, il ya de ça longtemps, une magnifique sirène qui lui avait donné sept filles, jolies comme des cœurs, avant de s'éteindre…

Le roi aimait beaucoup ses filles mais, depuis la mort de son aimée, il avait développé un hobby particulier qui les éloignaient petit à petit de lui : il assistait aux funérailles de tous les êtres de l'Océan qu'il pouvait. Certes, cela le détachait du monde matériel lié à la mort, et à la douleur que cela entrainait, mais ses filles ne le voyaient pas du même œil car il avait déjà fabriqué leurs propres cercueils. De plus, régulièrement, il leurs demandait de s'y allonger pour l'ajuster ou le perfectionner, ce qui n'avait rien de drôle en soi pour les sept princesses pleines de vie. Aussi, vivaient-elles leurs vies le plus loin possibles de l'étrange passion de leur père…

Mais oublions pour quelques instants ce roi étrange pour nous intéressez plus particulièrement à l'une de ses filles : la benjamine répondant au nom de Grell, qui sera l'héroïne de notre histoire. C'était une jolie petite sirène qui n'avait pas encore atteint l'âge de la maturité, à l'inverse de ses sœurs ainées. Elle portait de longs cheveux rouges qui flottaient derrière elle tel un fanon. Ses grands yeux curieux étaient jaune/vert selon la luminosité de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Son corset de coquillage était accordé à sa queue de couleur rouge, elle aussi. Elle adorait les histoires liées au monde de la surface qui la fascinait plus que tout et son souhait le plus cher était de pouvoir un jour y aller à son tour à l'âge de la majorité, à l'instar de ses sœurs plus âgées.

Grell avait un ami poisson jaune et bleu qu'elle avait appelé Ciel à cause de sa fascination pour le monde de la surface. Au début, ce nom avait choqué les habitants de la mer et elle avait eut le droit à une leçon de morale monumentale mais, à présent, tous s'en accoutumaient. Ciel était son compagnon dans quatre cents coups même si leurs caractères hétéroclites les menaient souvent à se chamailler comme des chiffonniers. Grell était aussi très tête en l'air et c'est souvent que Ciel lui rappelait ses devoirs bien que parfois il fasse exprès d'oublier pour lui donner une petite leçon.

Ce jour là était un jour particulier pour le peuple de la mer car ils enterraient en ce jour la plus vieille sirène qu'ils connaissaient, celle-ci venant de rendre l'âme. Pour l'occasion, le roi Undertaker avait sollicité son conseiller musicien Sebastian Michaelis pour qu'il organise l'évènement. Sebastian était un crabe assez particulier car il était plus grand que la moyenne et possédait une carapace d'un noir d'encre alors que ses yeux étaient rouge sombre. Il possédait l'oreille la plus musicale de tout l'Océan et était apprécié par tout le monde. Mais personne ne connaissait son histoire car il évitait soigneusement le sujet dès qu'on lui posait des questions sur son passé.

L'enterrement avait lieu dans la plus grande salle du palais pour que le plus grand nombre d'habitants d'Atlantica puissent y assister. Sebastian avait prévu pour l'occasion un concerto de musiques tristes et sombres avec, comme vedettes, les filles du roi qui devront jouer les pleureuses.

- Nous sommes tous les enfants de la mer,

Bien que notre existence soit un mystère.

Nos noms proviennent de notre père, le roi,

Qui règne sur un peuple triste, pour une fois.

Gwendoline, Genièvre et Gladys,

Nous vivons dans les abysses,

Guerika, Gina et Gisèle

De toutes les créatures, les plus belles.

Grell est enfin la dernière de nous toutes,

Bien qu'elle s'égare parfois dans le doute.

Cette dernière manquait d'ailleurs une fois encore à l'appel et le roi Undertaker, qui ne supportait pas qu'on l'on puisse oublier un tel évènement, leva alors son trident d'un air menaçant en hurlant le prénom de sa benjamine qui lui causait le plus de soucis.

- Grell !

Celle-ci, qui ne connaissant pas le sens du verbe être enrhumée, éternua à quelques miles de là, en plein dans une mission d'exploration où elle avait forcé Ciel à l'accompagner. En guise de vengeance, celui-ci avait tu le souvenir de la si importante cérémonie à laquelle devait assistée la princesse, sachant qu'elle recevrait un savon de la part du roi à son retour, ce qui ne déplaisait pas à Ciel…

En attendant, il était dans de beaux draps puisque Grell l'avait mené de force dans le secteur interdit où les épaves des navires humains se trouvaient en grands nombres. C'était aussi le repaire des requins, ennemi mortels de tous les habitants d'Atlantica, sirènes ou poissons. Grell aimait venir ici pour tenter de découvrir comment vivait les êtres de la surface au travers des objets qu'elle trouvait. Mais, pour Ciel, qui à chaque fois y était trainé de force, cela équivalait plutôt à avoir des envies suicidaires. Une fois encore, d'ailleurs, il tentait de convaincre Grell du danger que représentait cet endroit mais sans grand succès car la sirène ne l'écoutait pas.

- Grell, ce n'est pas pour rien que ce secteur est appelé interdit ! Il ya d'autres endroits où tu peux trouver des épaves, à quoi bon risquer nos vies à tenter les requins ?

La princesse aux cheveux de feu connaissait parfaitement le point faible de son ami poisson et en usait sans vergogne dès que le besoin s'en faisait ressentir…

- Ciel, tu sais bien que les autres épaves sont soit vides soit gardées par les soldats de mon père pour éviter les curieux… Mais aurais-tu peur, Ciel ?

La fierté du poisson touchée à vif, il jeta un regard noir à la sirène avant de répliquer, prudent.

- Je ne suis pas un froussard, Grell, je suis simplement prudent. On ne sait jamais avec les requins…

La sirène eut un mauvais sourire avant de rétorquer à son compagnon.

- Ce n'est pas si grave : tu manges assez de sucreries pour les contenter à toi tout seul, j'aurais alors le temps de filer en sécurité !

Ciel fusilla du regard et elle lui donna un grand sourire en retour, provocateur. Puis, comme à chaque fois, ils reprirent leur route.

L'épave qui intéressait Grell était toute récente : les algues n'avaient pas encore recouvert le navire de bois et les poutres n'avaient pas commencées à se désagréger. C'était une aubaine pour elle de voir un navire humain en si bon état, si on oubliait le fait qu'il était naufragé… Ravie, Grell se précipita vers lui sans prendre les précautions habituelles. Grave erreur car les requins qui patrouillaient dans le secteur en espérant trouvé un futur diner égaré la virent très bien prendre la direction du bateau. Ils se postèrent alors à l'extérieur, attendant patiemment que leurs mets de choix ne ressortent pour se jeter entre leurs crocs.

Grell se glissa au travers d'un hublot cassé pour pénétrer dans le navire, suivit d'un Ciel faisant la moue. Le regard de la sirène fut attiré par le reflet de la lumière filtrant de la surface sur un petit objet à quatre dents. Elle l'inspecta sous toutes ses coutures avant de demander au poisson boudeur.

- Ciel, tu penses que c'est quoi ça ?

Curieux de nature, ce dernier cessa de tirer la tête et s'approcha pour admirer à son tour l'objet étincelant.

- Je ne sais pas. Il faudra surement demander à Truite quand on retournera à la grotte…

Grell acquiesça et poursuivit son exploration avec l'aide d'un Ciel plus enthousiaste.

Ils trouvèrent multitudes d'autres objets mais ne les prirent pas tous, ayant déjà certains en plusieurs exemplaires. Ils sélectionnèrent donc soigneusement ce qu'ils décidèrent d'emporter avec eux et qui étaient vraiment des curiosités : l'objet brillant tout d'abord, un objet en bois creusé d'où sortait une algue qui s'y était logée, un objet long d'une matière translucide dans laquelle se trouvaient un liquide sombre et un objet de forme rectangulaire empli de feuillet couvert d'encre.

Les choses se compliquèrent lorsque nos deux amis voulurent sortir du navire. Ciel fut le premier à sortir et se trouva nez à nez avec un requin cent fois plus gros que lui. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, il fit demi-tour et retourna à l'abri du bateau. Mais les requins n'étaient pas réputés pour leur patience et Ciel leur ayant déjà échappé de justesse, ils foncèrent dans le tas et commencèrent à rapiécé le navire. Jamais Grell et Ciel n'avait nagé aussi vite pour tenter de sauver leur vie. Heureusement, Ciel eut l'esprit de s'arrêter quelques minutes devant un hublot intact. Les requins, n'étant pas très futés, se précipitèrent sur lui. A la dernière minute, il s'échappa vers le haut alors que les requins explosèrent la vitre de verre et se coincèrent la mâchoire dedans. Ciel et Grell ne demandèrent pas leur reste et filèrent en sécurité vers la frontière du secteur interdit, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Grell, après avoir repris son souffle, félicita le jeune poisson de son courage.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu serais prêt à risquer ta vie pour moi, Ciel !

Le poisson la foudroya du regard en répliquant.

- Tu es inconsciente ! On aurait pu tous y laisser la peau ! Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi mais pour en espérant vivre encore quelques jours ! Triple imbécile !

Grell accepta sans broncher les remontrances de Ciel, pour une fois, car elle c'était bien faite peur. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers la grotte sous-marine où ils avaient rencontré pour la première fois Truite…

Truite était un goéland blanc aux yeux bleu que Ciel et Grell avait rencontré au cours d'une expédition. Ce jour là, ils avaient découvert une grotte sous-marine communicant avec la surface mais dont seuls les habitants de la mer et les oiseaux pouvaient y accéder. C'était le coin de pécher de rêve pour ces volatiles et Ciel avait échappé de justesse à la mort, une fois encore. Depuis, le goéland était devenu leur ami mais aussi, et surtout, leur informateur. En effet, c'était à lui que revenait la mission de nommer tous les objets trouvés par Grell et Ciel et d'expliquer à quoi ils servaient pour les humains. Ce que ces derniers ne savaient pas, en revanche, c'est que Truite ne connaissait pas vraiment l'utilité de tous ses objets et ne faisait que deviner l'usage qu'en faisaient les humains… très souvent à côté de la plaque.

Lorsque Ciel et Grell arrivèrent ce jour là, le goéland était en train de paresser sur un rocher, laissant paisiblement passer le temps. Il était tellement absorbé dans son inaction qu'il sursauta lorsqu'il vit arriver les deux compères. Ironique, Ciel remarqua.

- Vous semblez très occupé aujourd'hui, Truite !

Très sérieusement, le goéland hocha la tête avant de s'expliquer.

- C'est une coutume humaine : un jour dans la semaine, ils ne doivent rien faire. C'est le manchecredi, je crois. J'ai donc décidé d'essayer à mon tour.

Eberlué, Ciel n'ajouta rien, ce qui fit sourire Grell de ravissement. Enfin, elle aborda le sujet qui l'intéressait, à savoir : les objets qu'ils avaient trouvés dans l'épave.

- Truite, j'ai trouvé ça aujourd'hui. Peux-tu me dire à quoi cela sert aux humains ?

Le goéland prit le sac à trouvailles de la sirène et sortit les objets. Lorsqu'il sortit l'objet brillant, Truite se retrouva fébrile. Ciel et Grell se regardèrent en hochant la tête mais comme le goéland ne semblait pas disposer à satisfaire leur curiosité, Ciel demanda en appuyant bien sur chacun des mots.

- Alors, c'est quoi ?

- Une tourninouflette répondit Truite, comme en extase devant l'objet

Il se tut un instant puis ajouta à l'égard de nos deux amis.

- C'est un objet rare qui n'appartient qu'à la haute noblesse. Vous avez eut beaucoup de chance d'en avoir trouvé une…

Ravis, Grell et Ciel échangèrent un sourire puis le poisson demanda au goéland.

- A quoi cela sert-il aux humains ?

Le goéland regarda amoureusement la tourninouflette puis, avec de grands gestes dramatiques, leur annonça.

- Les actes valent mieux que des mots, comme le disent les humains alors regardez donc.

Il prit l'objet bien en main et se tritura les cheveux avec pour se donner une nouvelle coiffure puis il mit l'objet précairement sur sa tête. Ciel et Grell comprirent alors que c'était un objet qui servait à se coiffer tout en faisant aussi office de parure. Grell fut alors d'autant plus ravie de sa trouvaille.

Le goéland poursuivit sa fouille dans le sac de Grell et trouva l'objet en bois. Il eut un petit sourire, prit une forte inspiration puis souffla dedans. Hélas, l'objet étant bouché, il n'eut pour seul résultat d'évacuer les détritus étant à l'intérieur. Truite décida alors de renouveler l'expérience et souffla une seconde fois dedans. Il obtient un étrange son qui le satisfit grandement. Enfin, il annonça le nom de l'objet aux deux compagnons qui observait attentivement son manège, sans rien dire.

-C'est un soufflobidule pour faire de la musique chez les humains.

Dans sa moustache de poisson inexistante, Ciel marmonna.

- Je connais au moins une personne que cela intéresserait…

Non loin de là, en train d'écouter le roi s'indigner, un certain crabe éternua…

Truite sortit ensuite l'objet translucide et empli du liquide sombre. Il poussa alors une exclamation de joie.

- Ah, ça c'est sur : ces humains savent s'amuser ! Mes amis, je vous présente une luminobulle. Les humains, à l'occasion de fêtes, mettent à l'intérieur un morceau de corail scintillant et la pose dans un coin. Cela fait alors une lumière de couleur différente pour fêter un évènement ou pour un rendez-vous romantique… C'est très tendance !

Rêveuse, Grell regarda la bouteille… Elle aimerait tellement qu'un humain en prépare une pour elle… Ciel, que l'objet n'intéressait plus à présent, leva les yeux à la surface d'exaspération : il connaissait parfaitement les pensées de la princesse… Néanmoins, sa curiosité n'étant pas entièrement satisfaite, il demanda de nouveau au goéland.

- Et quel est le nom et l'utilité du dernier objet ?

Le goéland sourit de l'impatience du petit poisson puis il sortit avec un sourire la dernière curiosité. Il commenta, moins enthousiaste que pour le reste des objets.

- C'est un objet utilisé quotidiennement par les humains lorsqu'ils ont trop chaud. Il s'agit d'un aérofroid. Ils le secouent de haut en bas devant leur visage et créer alors un courant d'air pour se rafraichir. Quand il fait très chaud, ils en prennent un gros pour déplacer plus d'air sinon ils en prennent un plus petit.

Ciel hocha la tête, satisfait de la réponse, puis remarqua alors l'encre sur les feuillets. Il l'indiqua au goéland d'un air interrogatif.

- Et cela, à quoi sert-il ?

- C'est une décoration, monsieur question répliqua Truite avec un sourire légèrement agacé.

Ciel rougit et Grell ricana : elle aimait bien quand le petit poisson était gêné…

Ils continuèrent à discuter pendant un moment puis Grell essaya de souffler dans le soufflobidule. Ciel se couvrit les oreilles de ses nageoires et grinça à l'égard de la princesse.

- On dirait le son des instruments qu'utilise Sebastian lors des enterrements !

Grell blêmit : elle venait de se souvenir de la cérémonie très importante à laquelle elle aurait du assister. Elle rangea ses affaires en vitesse, remercia le goéland et repartit en direction d'Atlantica sans attendre Ciel : après tout, son absence à lui n'aura pas été remarqué… au contraire de la sienne. Grell sentait qu'elle allait passer un très mauvais quart d'heure… si ce n'est plus…

_A suivre..._

Bien la semaine prochaine la scène 2. Bisous à tous


	46. Acte VIII, Scène 2

Chalut à tous, Je viens de rentrer de mon boulot, je peux donc poster la suite attendue ^^ Mes horaires sont biens et je n'irais à la fac que certains jours donc je pourrais aisément continuer à vous poster ma fic cette année, sauf cas exceptionnel bien sur ^^ Je vous adore tous et espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bizz diabolique à tous ^^

Magikalie: Et oui, c'est Undertaker qui a le rôle de Triton ^^ Il y en a bien qui collectionne les timbres ou les animaux morts alors pourquoi pas les cercueils ^^ J'étais super fière de moi avec mon idée pour le goéland ^^ On va dire que le perso en lui même n'est pas très fut fut non plus ^^ Le crabe c'est Sébastien normalement. J'avais envie de lui donner le rôle du crabe... cela peut être drôle ^^ Oui, Undertaker est torse nu donc... Je te laisse imaginer... mais ne te vide pas de ton sang tout de même ^^ Bizz diabolique et bonne lecture ^^

Plumesdecorbeaux: E oui, c'est Grell ^^ Cela change un peu ^^ XD Heu, c'est vrai que Grell n'utiliserais pas de coquillage pour les cacher... elle les cacherais pas XD Non elle innove... de l'algue ? Du corail ? A toi de choisir ^^ En fait polochon est un peu en bleu, c'est pour cela que j'ai pensé à Ciel pour le rôle, quand à Sebastian, c'est à cause du nom du crabe (Sébastien) et du fait que je ne pouvais pas le nommer Prince (j'ai longtemps hésité sur cette hypothèse mais bon j'ai eut une autre idée ^^) Grell et Ciel ne sont pas amis: ils n'arrêtent pas de se chamailler ^^ Non en fait, Ciel fait semblant de l'être... tu comprendras tout plus tard ^^ Undertaker reste toujours fidèles à lui même... c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime... ou pas, cela dépend ^^ Dans cet acte, on est pas centré sur du CielxSebastian mais sur du Grellx... je te laisse deviner ce qui est évident ^^ Bien sur, le crabe et le poisson sont assez proches ^^ Tu as deviner quels étaient les autres objets ? Et oui, ça craint pour Grell... ^^ Oui, Grell paraitra bien bête ^^ hihi j'ai déjà écris les scènes ^^ C'est vrai que les amis de Grell sont pas fut fut ^^ Heureusement pour Ciel qu'il n'en est pas vraiment un... XD Tu n'imagines pas à quel point cela va leur faire des vacances de ne plus entendre Grell ^^ XD Pour Ursula, tu verras bien, en effet ^^ Bizz diabolique à toi et bonne lecture ^^

Toroko-Sama: ET oui, c'est Grell ^^ ET oui elle a la même voix horrible que dans l'animé de Kuro ^^ Fait exprès, bien sur ^^ Et oui, cet acte n'est pas basé sur du CielxSebastian mais sur un autre couple... je te laisse deviner ^^ Et oui, Ciel et son célèbre don pour se fourrer dans le pétrin... mais Sebastian n'avoir fait le script hihi ^^ Oh mais Sebastian peut être dangereux, en fait c'est un crabe démon, une espèce de crabe rarissime et très dangereuse... Et moi je raconte d'énormes âneries XD mais pourquoi pas après tout ^^ Je te le fais pas dire comment j'ai galérer! mais bon je trouve ça drôle au final ^^ Mais oui, Ciel est choupinet tout plein... on pourrait presque ce demander qui c'est qui à fait les costumes ^^ XD Et oui, je suis très attentivement tout ce que vous me dites... mais si vous ne vous en rendez pas obligatoirement compte. Non, ce n'est pas Agni, je te rassure ^^ Tu verras bien pour la sorcière... très rapidement en fait même ^^ Bizz diabolique à toi et bonne lecture ^^

BisSenshi: Bien vu, c'est Will le Prince ^^ et oui, j'ai été contente de penser à mettre Ciel en polochon ^^ Sebastian reste bien sur fidèle à lui même... Bizz diabolique et bonne lecture à toi.

Celeste31: Mais oui, il a pu les manger ^^ Et pour les chats on ne demandera pas à Sebastian et sa passion pour ses si mignonnes petites créatures ^^ Oui, Grell, c'est uniquement à cause de sa chevelure au départ... Pour la méchante, j'avait une autre idée en tête mais Undertaker n'en est pas pour autant très gentil... Attention ^^ Disons qu'il a préféré jouer polochon que Ariel, pour une fois, et pour cause: Lizzy et ses yeux en étoiles en pensant à son costume, cela à de quoi faire peur et motivé pour d'autres rôles ^^ XD Comme je le disais à Toroko-sama, Sebastian est une espèce de crabe rarissime: le crabe démon ^^ et il est très dangereux... ^^ Bingo pour Will ^^ Undertaker reste toujours fidèle à lui même, bien sur ^^ Mais tu as tout compris: le plus beau jour de la vie d'Undy ne sera pas le jour de leur naissance mais celui de leur mort XD Sacré Undy ^^ Je me base du Walt Disney pour la trame mais aussi du caractère originel des perso... avec ma petite touche à moi, bien sur hihi ^^ Et oui, Druitt est réputé intelligent XD et un goéland à un petit pois à la place du cerveau alors... Ce rôle lui va à ravir ^^ Oui, Grell est toujours fidèle à elle même aussi XD Pour CielxSebastian, c'est en standby pour cet acte... cet un autre couple ^^ Oui, Grell va chanter... et tu as raison de craindre... pas pour les paroles mais pour la voix XD Heureusement qu'on a pas le son, hein ? Pour le reste, tu verras bien vite. Bizz diabolique et bonne lecture.

Bocchan-Chan: Tu as raison, Undertaker n'est pas si sage que cela... Comme tu le verras par la suite ^^ Et oui, c'est ce que je disais à Magikalie, Il y en a bien que collectionne les timbres ou les animaux morts alors pourquoi pas ce hobby là ^^ Je savais pas pour Louis XVI, surnommé affectueusement à la maison Le Décapité ^^ Tu vois tu m'apprends des choses toi aussi ma chère ^^ Heu... j'ai jamais dit que Grell était une jolie princesse... SI. ET bien, ce n'est pas le cas, hein ^^ Je suis d'accord que les requins n'aime pas obligatoirement ce qui est sucré... Comme Ciel à du sucre dans les veines, Grell serait plutôt meilleure à manger... XD En plus, le rouge les attire... elle a fort à craindre cette chère Grell ^w^ On va dire que cela est réciproque entre les deux car Ciel n'en loupe pas une non plus ^^ Et puis, leurs relations sont toujours ainsi depuis le début, même dans l'anime ou le manga ^^ Franchement, moi non plus, j'ai pas envie de plaindre Grell, elle l'a mérité après tout ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ^^ Bizz diabolique et bonne lecture

Scène 2 : L'âge de la majorité

Du fond de sa tanière tapissée de coquillages, une sirène observait Grell et Ciel revenir au palais. Elle soupira avant d'orienter son regard vers un autre recoin de l'océan : cette princesse leur apportait des ennuis depuis sa naissance et cela n'allait pas en s'arrangeant… Elle savait qu'une fois encore, ce serait à elle de tout arranger… C'était toujours vers elle que l'on se tournait quand il y avait des problèmes…

En effet, Yumi était surnommée la fée des Océans car elle possédait un don pour la magie. Elle veillait sur tous les habitants de l'Océan et était toujours prête à les aider… Mais, quand elle habitait encore au palais, on venait sans cesse la voir pour des choses aussi futiles qu'un objet égaré… Avec l'autorisation du roi, elle c'était alors retirée de la société pour vivre plus paisiblement. A présent, ses dons ne servaient que pour les véritables cas d'urgences où des pauvres âmes en détresse venaient quémander son aide à grand renfort de larmes désespérées. Bien sur, cela ne l'empêchait pas de surveiller les sept Océans pour aider de manière incognito les personnes trop éloignées d'elle pour pouvoir venir lui demander secours.

Yumi était une magnifique sirène aux longs cheveux noirs qui ondulaient majestueusement autour de sa queue argentée. Ses yeux, bleu limpide, semblait de la même couleur que l'eau qui composait l'Océan et cela ajoutait encore à son charme. Elle possédait une voix douce et gentille qui pouvait devenir autoritaire et sèche lorsqu'on la poussait à bout. Elle aimait à être ironique, elle qui était si sage que la vie n'avait plus de secrets pour elle. Une autre raison du profond respect du peuple de la mer à son égard était du à son apparence sans âge, elle qui pourtant avait tant vécu... Certains murmures couraient d'ailleurs à son égard comme quoi elle serait la mère de toutes les sirènes mais nul ne pouvait le prouver et elle taisait ses origines avec un fin sourire mystérieux…

Yumi savait que ce qui était le plus intéressant se passerait au plais et, comme elle savait qu'elle devrait tôt ou tard devenir actrice du drame qui se jouait, elle concentra de nouveau son attention sur le palais : autant avoir toutes les cartes en main quand son tour sera venu de jouer…

La salle du trône du roi Undertaker était on ne peut plus sobre : il s'agissait simplement d'une allée de colonnes en onyx qui menait à un trône ressemblant fortement à deux cercueils empilés. Des araignées de mer traversaient le couloir à colonnades mais, à cet instant, le silence absolu régnait, comme si personne ne souhaitait diriger la colère du roi contre lui… En effet, si le roi était généralement de bonne humeur, nul être de la mer ne l'aimait lorsqu'il se mettait en colère…

Pour accéder à ses appartements, Grell devait impérativement traverser la salle du trône. Elle se plaça le plus loin possible du trône et attendit d'avoir le courage de passer. Elle attendit si longtemps que Ciel eut largement le temps de la rejoindre. En voyant la situation dans laquelle elle c'était encore mise, Ciel eut un sourire ironique et hésita longuement avant de se taire pour ne pas signaler leur présence au roi : il n'avait pas spécialement envi d'avoir la princesse sur le dos après ça… Néanmoins, il n'était pas aussi patient que Grell et il commença à traverser sans l'attendre. Grell n'eut alors pas d'autres choix que de le suivre ou de fuir… La fuite ne retardant que l'inévitable, elle suivit le poisson…

Grell sursauta quand une voix sortit de l'ombre à sa droite pour l'interpellé, une voix étrangement froide et calme.

- Je t'ai vu, Grell !

La princesse se retourna lentement vers l'origine de la voix et se retrouva nez à nez avec son père. Un étrange sourire flottait sur ses lèvres mais elle ne parvenait pas à savoir ce qu'il pensait vraiment, ses yeux toujours dissimulés par la barrière de cheveux gris. La princesse savait néanmoins que son père devait être en colère, bien qu'elle ne sache pas à quel point. Elle décida de ne pas l'enrager d'autant plus et lui dit d'une voix qu'elle tentait de garder normale…

- Bonsoir, Père.

Le sourire d'Undertaker se crispa légèrement et Grell se mordit la langue d'avoir une fois encore loupé une occasion de sa taire. Le roi lui demanda alors, presque avec un rire dans la voix, ce qui était assez effrayant étant donné la froideur de sa voix.

- Tu n'as rien oublié par hasard aujourd'hui, Grell ?

La princesse fit semblant de rechercher dans sa mémoire alors qu'elle savait pertinemment ce à quoi pensait son père… Elle prit alors son air le plus innocent qui sonnait tellement faux que Ciel étouffa un rire puis dit.

- Non, je ne voix pas, Père.

L'eau autour d'eux se mit à bouillonner et elle se mordit une seconde fois la langue. Le roi reprit, toujours avec son étrange voix.

- L'enterrement d'Elena ne te dit rien, par hasard ?

Grell tenta une troisième fois de rattraper sa gaffe…

- Ce n'est pas demain ?

Ce furent les mots de trop. La colère d'Undertaker créait qui soulevèrent les cheveux du roi et il fusilla sa fille du regard.

- Tu me prends pour un oursin, Grell ?! Où étais-tu ?! Tu as loupé l'enterrement le plus important de ta vie, mis à part le tien !

Ciel, qui l'aurait laissé faire la leçon à Grell pendant longtemps, qui n'eut pas d'autre choix d'intervenir un peu en sa faveur s'il ne voulait pas finir en poisson grillé par la température de l'eau croissant sans cesse.

- En même temps, on a bien failli finir en sandwich pour requins…

Grell le fusilla à son tour du regard et Ciel décida de tirer sa révérence : la haute température de l'eau était en train de lui cuire le cerveau et lui avait fait dire ce que le roi ne devait surtout pas savoir… mais après tout, Grell avait dit des bêtises à trois reprises, elle

- Les requins ?! Tu as encore été là-bas je présume ?!

Grell baissa la tête et garda le silence, ce qui était déjà un aveu en soi… Undertaker soupira et alla s'effondrer sur son trône.

- Que dois-je faire de toi ? Comment dois-je te faire comprendre que ces humains sont mauvais ?! Je suis ravi que tu vas bientôt atteindre ta majorité : enfin tu comprendras… peut être… En attendant, jeune fille, tu es consigné dans tes quartiers : je t'assignerais un gardien.

Grell voulut ouvrir la bouche mais Undertaker éleva de nouveau la voix.

- Pas une protestation sinon je serais plus sévère encore ! Estime toi heureuse : tu méritais pire pour l'affront que tu m'as fait en tant que ma fille… !

Grell préféra rejoindre sa chambre sans un mot de plus, réfléchissant déjà aux moyens qu'elle pourrait employer pour soudoyer son futur gardien… en effet : il valait mieux ne plus trop provoquer son père ce soir là…

Sebastian, qui était resté dissimulé dans l'ombre d'un pilier pendant la discussion, sortit alors pour se diriger vers le trône où le roi était resté assis, comme vidé de ses forces. A l'arrivée de son conseiller, le roi Undertaker releva la tête et lui demanda, certain que ce dernier avait assisté à la dispute avec sa fille.

- Je suppose que tu trouves que j'ai été trop laxiste avec ma fille, une fois encore ?

Sebastian sourit malicieusement à son vis-à-vis royal avant de répondre ironiquement.

- Sa majesté devrait se reconvertir en liseur de pensées dès maintenant…

Le roi esquissa à son tour un sourire dont lui seul avait le secret puis il soupira avant de reprendre, lasse.

- Mais que puis-je bien faire d'elle ?!

La voix de Sebastian se fit sèche et sans appel lorsqu'il répondit au roi.

- Sa majesté a été bien trop tolérante avec elle depuis qu'elle était petite. Maintenant, elle ne connait plus de limites…

Le roi Undertaker lui jeta un regard désespéré et quémanda l'aide de son meilleur conseiller.

- Que me conseilles-tu donc de faire, Sebastian ?

Un sourire mauvais étira les lèvres de celui-ci puis il annonça à son souverain.

- Il faut vous en tenir à ce que vous lui avait promis et lui assigner un gardien. Il va de soi que ce dernier doit être intraitable et incorruptible car elle ne manquera pas de vouloir le manipuler pour fuir…

Le roi resta pensif pendant quelques instants, le regard perdu dans le vague si bien que Sebastian eut l'impression que celui-ci avait oublié sa présence. Il n'osait cependant rien dire car sous son apparence tranquille se cachait un être très puissant et intelligent. Sebastian en avait d'ailleurs souvent vu la preuve… et puis, ne dit-on pas qu'il faut être particulièrement intelligent pour se faire passer pour un idiot ? Cette méthode avait souvent porté ses fruits, que ce soit sur terre ou sous la mer…

Le roi Undertaker sortit de sa réflexion puis demanda à Sebastian.

- Quelqu'un comme toi dans ce cas ?

Sebastian voyait très bien le piège mais ne pouvait l'éviter aisément. Aussi répondit-il avec une grimace.

- Oui, Sire.

Ravi de la réponse de son conseiller, le roi poursuivit logiquement.

- Je te confierais donc cette mission, Sebastian. Mais…

Le roi Undertaker exposa alors son plan à Sebastian qui se mit à sourire de ravissement : une fois encore, le roi avait fait preuve d'un esprit d'exception pour lui concocter un plan inédit et tout simplement génial… Le seul élément qui gâchait le tableau était qu'il devait devenir la « nounou » de Grell en attendant que celui-ci n'entre en œuvre… Ce qui n'avait rien de réjouissant pour le crabe…

La consignation de Grell fut levée au bout de quelques jours, au grand soulagement de Sebastian qui se demandait s'il n'aillait pas tuer le jeune princesse pour qu'elle cesse de lui faire des avances alors qu'il n'est même pas une sirène… Il était plus facile pour lui de la suivre en toute discrétion et de loin que d'être enfermé dans la même pièce qu'elle, presque seuls ensembles. Heureusement, sa souffrance n'avait pas été vaine car il c'était rendu compte que Ciel ne la portait pas spécialement dans son cœur et s'en était fait un allié, ce qui aiderait grandement le plan du roi à s'accomplir…

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à la jeune princesse pour retrouver ses habitudes, bien que prudente qu'habituellement dans les premiers temps. Seulement, elle ne se méfiait pas suffisamment de son compagnon poisson qui faisait un rapport détaillé au crabe qui complétait ses propres observations. Grell ne tarda pas non plus à révéler à Sebastian l'existence de sa caverne aux merveilles où elle gardait cacher toutes les trouvailles…

Ce jour là, quelques un seulement avant son accès à la majorité, Grell c'était montré d'autant plus prudente, ce qui avait éveillé sérieusement éveillé la curiosité du crabe conseiller du roi qui était aussi actuellement son gardien… Quel ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit derrière une gigantesque pierre que Grell déplaça une grotte secrète. Au début, tout était sombre et il ne distinguait rien à deux nageoires devant lui puis, petit à petit, la lumière venant de la surface fit briller les quelques milliers d'objets amassés par Grell qui racontaient l'histoire des êtres peuplant la surface. Sebastian comprit alors à quel point elle avait désobéit à son père et le plan de ce dernier prit d'autant plus de valeur à ses yeux : la princesse méritait vraiment une bonne leçon !

Grell, inconsciente que Sebastian l'observait, sortit ses nouvelles curiosités pour les déposer à côté de tant d'autres en fredonnant de joie : son père avait beau dire ce qu'il voulait, jamais elle ne se lasserait d'essayer de deviner comment vivaient les hommes de la surface. La princesse soupira puis se tourna vers le poisson qui venait de découvrir où Sebastian c'était caché.

- Comment crois-tu que mon père réagirait s'il voyait tout cela ? Penses-tu qu'il changerait d'avis ?

Ciel ricana de la naïveté de la princesse et répliqua ironiquement.

- Bien sur, il sera ravi… le jour où les requins deviendront végétariens ! Ne te berce pas trop d'illusions !

Grell lança un regard noir à Ciel avant de répliquer.

- Je le sais ! Pas besoin d'être aussi désagréable ! On peut toujours rêver !

Ciel sourit encore plus narquoisement mais n'ajouta rien, préférant la laisser dans sa bêtise…

Grell nagea entre tous ses objets, perdue dans ses pensées et fantasmes. Ciel en profita pour rejoindre Sebastian dans un coin sombre puis il s'adressa au crabe dans un chuchotis.

- Tu vois ce que je t'ai dit : elle est totalement obnubilée par les humains !

- Je vois ça. La suite promet d'être intéressante… même très intéressante poursuivit le crabe avec un sourire étrange et peu fiable.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Elle va bientôt se mettre à chanter : bougonna Ciel avant de poursuivre, très sérieusement. Un conseil : bouche toi les oreilles lorsqu'elle commencera, cela vaudra mieux pour toi !

Sebastian hocha la tête avec un petit sourire ironique.

- On reconnait l'habitué…

- Ah mon plus grand malheur ! soupira Ciel, ne percevant pas l'ironie du crabe, trop préoccupé par le moment où la princesse ouvrirait de nouveau la bouche.

Sebastian ricana puis tourna de nouveau son attention vers la sirène qui ne semblait pas vouloirs faire mentir le poisson ce jour là…

Grell caressa d'un doigt certains objets auxquels elle tenait particulièrement, sous le regard attentif de Sebastian qui nota cela très précisément dans sa mémoire, puis elle s'adressa à Ciel sans vraiment lui parler : elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas remarqué que ce dernier n'était plus à côté d'elle à présent.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec père : lui voit la mort partout alors que ce monde semble si vibrant de vie.

Grell soupira et Ciel jeta un dernier regard d'avertissement à Sebastian avant de se cacher dans une boite pour ne pas entendre la princesse.

- J'ai un jour découvert,

Dans le fond de la mer,

Des trésors et mystères,

Du peuple de la terre.

Des objets surprenants,

Et tellement brillants

Que j'ai vu l'envie venir,

D'à mon tour y partir.

J'ai collectionné en secret,

Tout ce que j'ai pu trouver,

Mais, mon véritable souhait,

Est de pouvoir les rencontrer.

Je voudrais les voir chanter

Et faire aussi parti de leur vie,

Je voudrais marcher sur des pieds,

Et devenir plus que leur amie.

J'aimerais pouvoir rêver au soleil,

Sans jamais craindre un dur réveil,

Qu'enfin arrive le jour,

De ce voyage sans retour.

Je veux aller dans le monde d'en haut,

Quitter mes nageoires et sortir de l'eau.

Mais qui peut me comprendre,

Dans le fond de cet Océan ?

Personne ne peut m'entendre,

Dans ce morceau de néant.

Enfin, le jour viendra,

Où je partirais là bas,

J'y trouvais la joie,

En laquelle tant j'ai foi.

Sebastian avait écouté attentivement les paroles de la chanson avec un sourire grandissant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que celle-ci avançait : le roi ne se trompait guère lorsqu'il lui avait exposé son plan en prévoyant toutes les hypothèses, dont celle-ci…

Sur ce, Grell obtient sa majorité. Elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer sur la longueur de la petite fête faite pour l'occasion tellement elle était impatiente de pouvoir à son tour nager jusqu'à la surface, elle qui les appréciaient tant habituellement, beaucoup trop d'ailleurs de l'avis du roi…

Sebastian et Ciel la suivirent jusqu'à la surface, autant pour l'accompagner que pour la surveiller pour qu'elle ne fasse pas trop de bêtises…

Un bateau fendait les flots pour tenter d'échapper à la tempête qui le rattrapait petit à petit. Grell s'en approcha sans écouter les avertissements de Ciel et Sebastian et s'accrocha au bastingage avant de jeter un œil à l'intérieur d'un hublot. Deux hommes discutaient avec animation mais elle ne parvenait pas à entendre leurs paroles. Le premier, qui semblait sous les ordres du second, était grand et portait des cheveux gris en favoris avec des lunettes rectangulaires mais Grell ne s'y attarda pas longtemps : son regard était harpé par le visage sérieux du deuxième homme, lui aussi grand mais portant de courts cheveux noirs et un habit strict et simplement élégant. Ses yeux froids et calculateurs brillaient derrière ses propres lunettes rectangulaires. Le cœur de Grell rata un battement et elle sursauta lorsqu'un goéland bien trop connu vient se poser près d'elle.

- Alors comme ça, c'est votre anniversaire aujourd'hui ?!

Grell lui sourit évasivement et acquiesça avant de retourner son attention vers le hublot pour regarder son prince. Le goéland se pencha à son tour vers le hublot pour regarder mais il se redressa bien vite en décrétant

- Les humaines sont bien plus belles et intéressantes !

C'est à ce moment là que la tempête s'abattit sur le navire. Grell s'accrochait tant qu'elle le pouvait à la coque de ce dernier qui tanguait dangereusement. Mais, quand elle vit son prince quitter la cabine, elle lâcha prise et retourna dans les flots. En soupirant, elle s'éloigna et allait regagner le royaume de son père lorsqu'une voix cria du haut du pont.

- Un homme à la mer ! Le prince William est tombé à l'eau !

Sans qu'elle sache trop comment, le cœur de Grell se glaça dans sa poitrine alors qu'un sourire ironique habillait les lèvres de Sebastian : un corps humain coulait à pic en direction d'Atlantica seulement les humains ne pouvaient pas respirer sous l'eau comme les sirènes et les poissons…

_A suivre..._

A la semaine prochaine et Bizz diaboliques à tous


	47. Acte VIII, Scène 3

Chalut à toutes. Comme ça va ti ? Pas trop dure cette rentrée ? Moi sa va bien car j'ai jusqu'à mi-novembre d'avance, même plus alors vous êtes surs d'avoir régulièrement votre lecture... ^^ Bien, je remercie tout le monde de me lire et de me laisser des reviews, qui me réchauffent toujours le coeur et m'encourage toujours plus: sans vous je n'aurais jamais eut autant d'avance et je ne sais même pas si j'aurais poursuivi... Bref je vous fais donc à toutes une grosse Bizz diabolique (ma new spécialité by Etoile-Lead-Sama) et vous souhaite une bonne lecture. A mercredi prochain ^^

Plumesdecorbeaux: J'avais envie de changer un peu de couple... Sachant que nos héros ne seront pas ensemble dans les deux prochains actes... Dans le deuxième, ils n'y seront même pas... L'interlude te révèlera pourquoi ^^ Personne n'aime qu'on se fiche de lui ! Même moi, si je suis très gentille, il y a des limites à l'acceptable! Yumi c'est bel et bien Ursula mais avec un caractère tout à fait différent et un but également différent ^^ Bien vu ^^ Si tu parles du plan foireux ils sont presque tous méchants dans l'histoire XD Cela dépend du point de vue ^^ T'as pas entendu Grell chanter, tu peux pas comprendre ! XD C'est possible qu'elle ait trouvé des préservatifs... après tout, il font quoi en mer quand y rien à faire... En fait cela vient de là l'Homosexualité: quand les marins s'emmerdaient, ils couchaient ensemble pour faire passer le temps... Heu... Désolé j'ai un peu dérapé là -_-" Truite reste Truite, ma chère, même dans une pièce XD C'est ma new spécialité la Bizz diabolique (bien sur Sebastian m'a inspiré pour cela ^^ J'aimerais trop le voir dire ça une fois XD) Je suis heureuse si tu peux continuer à me reviewer. Je t'adore et t'envoie pleins de Bizz diaboliques ma chère ^^

Toroko-Sama: C'est vrai que c'est pas un vraie punition... mais, pour tout te dire, c'était le but ^^ Et oui, Undy a des faces cachées insoupçonnables XD Tu le découvriras au fur et à mesure le plan... j'ai galéré pour que tout coïncide alors n'hésite pas à me faire des remarques si quelque chose cloche ^^ Et oui, Usurla, c'est Yumi ^^ Bien qu'elle soit complètement différente et avec un but différent... et oui, la touche Etoile-Lead-Sama ^^ Ils se rapprochent, en effet mais pas dans le sens que tu crois: ils complotent ensemble ^^ Et oui, la légendaire voix grésillante de Grell... quoique je suis méchante car son caractère song est très sympa ! Et, oui on reste sur la ligne de l'anime tout de même donc, oui, Grell va sauver William ^^ Voici donc la suite ^^ Bizz diaboliques

Lottie: Merchi ^^ C'est vrai que la coïncidence est étonnante ^^ Pour l'instant, elle ressemble, attend de lire la suite ^^ Merchi pour ton compliment pour les poèmes, cela fait plaisir car cela parait si simple quand on lit mais parfois, c'est une vraie prise de tête ^^ Alors, merchi encore! Je suis ravie que mon casting t'es plu. Merchi encore et grosse Bizz Diabolique ma chère. Bon courage à toi.

Bocchan-chan: Et oui, c'est toujours comme ça n'est-ce pas ^^ En fait pour ce passage, je me suis inspiré du début de Tsubasa Réservoir Chronicle de CLAMP car j'avais adoré le passage. En version Kuro, bien sur ^^ Dans Némo, les requins tente de devenir végétariens alors pourquoi pas hein ? XD On va dire que tous connaissait Elena donc son enterrement n'intéressait pas seulement Undertaker mais tout le peuple de la mer... Sebastian était en effet ironique ^^ Mais ce serait drôle, Undy en voyante... Je le vois trop pas LOL Mais c'est vrai que Ciel vient toujours le voir pour savoir ce qui a échappé à Scotland Yard... on se demande d'ailleurs pourquoi ils ne viennent pas le lui demander aussi ^^ C'est pour cette différence avec William, Grell, Ronald et les autres que j'ai fait plané un mystère sur Undy, résolvant en partie ce mystère ci ^^ Ce serait drôle de trouver un croquemort comme lui XD Quoique... flippant aussi je pense... Moi aussi j'adore ma phrase, ce qui en laisse penser long, n'est-ce pas ^^ Sebby a bien quelque chose en tête mais, en fait, cela va plaire à tout le monde, même Grell, même si c'est à ses dépends XD En fait le sourire de Sebvy résume les trois hypothèses que tu as mentionnée XD Bonne lecture et bizz diabolique.

Celeste31: Ciel est toujours trop choupinet, quoiqu'il porte... Je suis bien d'accord, un crabe peut être dangereux alors imagine un Sebby crabe... Dis comme cela ça parait drôle XD En fait, j'ai les character songs enregistrer sur mon ordi ^^ Et c'est vrai que Grell ne chante pas si mal que cela ^^ Et Sebby... Quelle voix my Diable ! Quelle voix ! C'est vrai que j'ai aussi celle de Ciel qui est aussi sublime... Il m'arrive de me chouter aux quatre de Sebby et à celle de Ciel en écrivant parfois XD Mais Yumi n'est pas seulement diabolique bien que ce soit ce trait qui domine chez elle car sa mère est momentanément indisponible héhé Elena est seulement une sirène importante dans l'histoire mais pas dans la fic: j'avais seulement besoin d'un prénom en fait ^^ Mais oui, tu ne connais pas le sens d'aider qui signifie enfoncer ? XD Non, en fait, Sebby est très content de pouvoir travailler activement à l'exécution du plan ^^ Grell est bizarre alors qu'elle tente de séduire un crabe n'a rien de surprenant pour elle ! LOL Et oui, en fin de compte de cet acte, c'est Ciel qui faut plaindre... quoique je crois qu'à la fin se sera plus William XD Disons que Sebby a une protection anti Grell, c'est presque vital XD Je me suis triturée l'esprit pour ce plan alors j'espère qu'il tiendra la route... Mais oui, bien sur le coup de foudre... non réciproque, quel dommage XD Bonne lecture et bizz diaboliques.

Scène 3 : Le vœu du cœur.

Grell resta figée à la surface de l'eau, tant par le choc qu'elle venait de recevoir que par la surprise, puis elle eut un sursaut de conscience et elle plongea dans l'eau pour tenter de sauver l'humain. Elle nagea plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait en direction du corps humain inconscient qui tombait comme une pierre. La peur étreignit de nouveau son cœur lorsqu'elle reconnut l'ensemble porté par son prince puis ses traits si stricts. Il avait perdu ses lunettes. Grell réussit à l'attraper et le serra dans ses bras en poussant de nouveau sue ses nageoires douloureuses de devoir fournir un tel effort d'un seul coup pour tenter de le ramener à la surface avant qu'il n'est rendu l'âme.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de l'eau de nouveau, Grell se rendit compte que le Prince William ne respirait plus. Ne sachant que faire pour lui n'étant pas confronter à ce genre de problème dans le fond des abysses, elle nagea jusqu'au rivage le plus proche et l'allongea sur le sable fin. Impuissante, elle crut que la vie avait quitté son corps lorsque notre goéland se posa non loin de là. Sur le rivage, là où la mer est suffisamment haute pour permettre à un poisson d'y survivre, Ciel et Sebastian observaient attentivement la scène. Grell demanda en suppliant presque à son ami volant.

- Truite, comment peut-on savoir s'il vit encore ?

Le goéland s'approcha vers le corps inerte de William avec un pauvre et triste sourire puis se pencha pour écouter son cœur battre… au travers de son pied. Quelques secondes plus tard, il relâcha celui-ci avec un air sombre.

- Je crois qu'il est déjà trop tard, Princesse…

Grell, ne voulant pas l'admettre, secoua le jeune homme d'avant en arrière, des larmes insidieuses roulant lentement le long de ses joues.

- Tu ne peux pas mourir ! Pas maintenant !

L'homme se mit à tousser puis à recracher l'eau qui était resté coincé dans ses poumons avant de reprendre une profonde inspiration subite. Grell sentit alors sa chaleur envahir son corps puis les battements précipités de son cœur contre sa paume. Heureuse comme jamais elle ne l'a été, Grell serra le Prince William contre son cœur et Ciel plongea la tête dans l'eau pour étouffer le son de la chanson qu'il avait pressenti qu'elle chanterait.

- Mon beau prince endormi,

Je dépose à tes pieds ma vie,

La tienne étant un mystère,

Toi, qui vis sur la terre.

Je veux que tu me tendes les bras,

Maintenant, je ne rêve que de ça,

Je vais devenir humaine,

Pour lier ma vie à la tienne.

Surtout ne m'oublies pas,

Moi, je vivrais pour toi,

De mon cœur tu es le roi,

Et ce sera toujours comme ça.

Je ne sais comment je t'ai aimé,

Mais je suis prête à continuer

Et, par delà les heures,

J'attendrais le bonheur.

Sous l'influence de la magnifique chanson de Grell et de son horrible voix cassée, le Prince William reprit connaissance et ouvrit petit à petit les yeux. Hélas, le soleil brillait trop pour ses yeux et il n'eut le temps de voir le visage de sa sauveuse : des pas et des aboiements approchaient et Grell avait fuit vers l'Océan, ne pouvant se permettre que quelqu'un d'autre que son beau Prince ne voie ainsi.

Un chien blanc aux yeux rouge arriva et lécha William de partout sur le visage avant que celui-ci ne le repousse, agacé. Le chien s'intéressa alors à l'odeur de Grell qu'il suivit jusqu'à la mer. Il croisa le regard de Grell qui se cachait dans les rochers et aboya joyeusement à son égard en remerciement pour avoir sauvé son maitre de la noyade. Mais personne ne s'intéressa à ce que regardait le chien et il fut rappelé par son maître.

- Pluto, au pied !

Le chien obéit de mauvaise grâce au moment où l'homme qui le suivait de loin arriva à la hauteur du Prince. Il s'agissait du second homme que Grell avait vu dans la cabine du navire. Ce dernier paraissait légèrement soulagé de revoir le Prince, bien que son visage soit assez inexpressif.

- Sire, j'ai bien cru que vous étiez perdu ! Comment avez-vous fait pour revenir ici ?

William se redressa puis mit la paire de lunettes que lui tendit son chambellan avant de lui répondre, très sérieusement comme toujours.

- Je ne sais pas, Randall. J'ai l'impression qu'une jeune femme à la voix horrible m'a sauvée… L'avez-vous vu en arrivant ?

Randall secoua négativement la tête et Ciel et Sebastian échangèrent un regard entendu alors que Grell faisait la moue : humains et habitants de la mer étaient du même avis sur la voix de la jeune princesse. Le prince William redressa alors ses lunettes, agacé, avant de dire.

- Nous la ferons rechercher : je dois la remercier de m'avoir sauvé.

- Bien sur, Sire répondit Randall posément : il était du même avis bien qu'il trouve assez étrange que l'inconnue ne ce soit pas déjà faite connaitre lorsqu'elle a appris que c'était un Prince…

Les deux humains repartirent en direction du château qui se découpait au loin. Grell et ses deux compagnons en firent de même mais vers leur propre palais.

En chemin, Sebastian, avec un clin d'œil à l'adresse de Ciel, donna alors ses recommandations à Grell.

- Ton père te demandera surement ce qu'il c'est passé. Ne lui raconte surtout pas que tu as sauvé un humain de la noyade… Cela serait trop dangereux pour nous tous ! Parle-lui simplement du passage de la tempête…

Grell hocha la tête, pensive : son Prince occupait toutes ses pensées mais elle ne voulait pas que le roi, son père, ne soi au courant… sinon, elle n'aurait pas assez d'une vie pour recevoir sa leçon de morale cette fois-ci…

La vie tranquille reprit son cours à Atlantica et le roi fit semblant de ne rien savoir pendant quelques temps, Sebastian lui ayant bien évidemment fait son rapport : tout ceci allait très bien avec ses plans pour persuader Grell que les hommes étaient mauvais : celui-ci allait bientôt pouvoir être appliqué…

La princesse ne put conserver longtemps le secret de sa rencontre avec son Prince, son cœur battant tellement fort lorsqu'elle pensait à lui. Heureusement pout elle, le reste du peuple de la mer ignorait que son idylle était pour un humain et non une sirène. Néanmoins, il devient de notoriété public que la princesse était amoureuse tellement elle devenait de plus en plus pénible qu'avant… et rêveuse aussi…

Quelques semaines plus tard, le plan d'Undertaker vit sa première phase s'achever. Maintenant, le tour de jouer était venu à Sebastian et Ciel… Le premier devait montrer à Grell les bons côtés de l'Océan qui la rendait nostalgique du monde de la surface, ce qui la pousserait à vouloir y fuir. Le second devra l'amener ensuite à sa grotte aux merveilles où une surprise fabriquée par le roi l'y attendait. Ce serait la seconde étape pour qu'elle veuille aller plus que tout à la surface. Pendant ce temps là, Sebastian ira chercher le roi pour le conduire à sa grotte où il agira sous le coup d'une colère postiche pour la pousser une ultime fois à fuir. Alors viendrait l'atout du roi…

Sebastian était un professionnel de la musique, aussi avait-il décidé de jouer son rôle au travers de celle-ci, sachant pertinemment que Grell ne l'écoutait jamais jouer jusqu'au bout parce qu'elle se lassait très vite. Il avait rassemblé les poissons de son orchestre dans un endroit magnifique avant d'aller chercher la jeune princesse, de manière subtile. Il l'assied alors sur un rocher plat et commença sa mission.

- Grell, pourquoi penses-tu sans cesse au monde de là haut ? Notre Océan n'est-il pas le plus beau ?

Les poissons acquiescèrent mais la princesse ne semblait pas disposer à répondre. La mise en condition faite, Sebastian lança la musique et enchaina avec une petite chanson de sa conception.

- A toujours regarder de l'autre côté,

On finit par oublier qui l'on est.

Remet toi donc les idées en place,

Et regarde-moi bien en face.

Là bas, tout là haut,

Tu as toujours trop chaud,

Dès que tu sors de l'eau.

Là haut, tu vois le soleil briller,

Mais attention, il va t'éblouir,

Dès que t'aura envie de bouger

Tu pourras te faire aplatir.

Là haut, tout là haut,

Ils sont des milliers,

A ne pas savoir où aller,

Ici, de la place est en trop.

Nous, on nage facilement dans la mer,

Alors qu'eux marchent sur la dure terre.

Là haut, tout là haut,

Loin au-delà des flots,

Les sons musicaux,

Sonne toujours plus faux.

Les humains ont des palais de pierre,

Alors que nous sous la mer,

Nos châteaux sont de coquillages,

Que l'on ne trouve sur les rivages.

Ici chacun possède sa liberté,

Pour occuper ses journées,

Là haut ils doivent travailler,

Jusqu'à en être fatigués.

Dans leur monde tout n'est qu'apparence,

Et ils ne connaissent pas la chance,

De pouvoir être sincère,

Comme au fond de la mer.

Là haut, les oiseaux

Volent toujours trop haut

Alors qu'ici nos animaux,

Sont à toujours à notre niveau.

Leurs animaux de compagnie,

Fuient toujours dès la nuit tombée,

Alors que les notre sont pour la vie,

Dès nos plus jeunes années.

Ta curiosité est mal placée,

Laisse-la donc tomber

Vaux mieux être dans l'eau,

Que là bas, tout là haut.

Tout là haut…

Comme prévu, Sebastian avait remarqué Ciel arrivé du coin de l'œil. Ce dernier nagea jusqu'à la princesse pour lui murmurer à l'oreille qu'il avait une surprise pour elle. Sans aucun respect pour le crabe et sa chanson, Grell quitta les lieux en suivant le poisson. Sebastian termina néanmoins sa chanson, ne se formalisant pas de l'attitude de la jeune sirène qui était exactement ce qu'il avait prévu et qui dépassait même ce qu'il souhaitait…

Avec un sourire prémices de ce qu'il allait se passer, Ciel mena Grell à travers les courants marins en direction de sa grotte secrète. Celle-ci, très curieuse et surprise par le poisson qui ne lui faisait quasiment jamais de cadeaux, le bombarda de questions pendant tout le voyage.

- C'est quoi comme cadeau, Ciel ? Où m'emmènes-tu ? C'est encore loin ? C'est un gros cadeau ?

Mais le poisson, souriant de plus bel, resta silencieux pour accroitre la torture morale de la jeune princesse qu'il menait là où il le voulait.

Quelle ne fut pas la joie et le bonheur de Grell lorsqu'elle découvrit ce qu'était le présent de Ciel pour elle : une statue de son beau prince qui l'attendait bien sagement au milieu de sa grotte. Elle oublia complètement Ciel pour se précipiter sur elle et l'admirer sous toutes les coutures. Elle ne pensa pas à demander au poisson comment il avait obtenu cette statue pas plus qu'elle ne vit le sourire triomphant de ce dernier avant qu'il ne se retire à l'entrée de la grotte pour attendre que ne commence la troisième phase du plan.

Pendant ce temps là, Sebastian avait dissout son petit orchestre avant de regagner le palais. Il trouva son roi qui attendait de pied ferme son retour, assis sur son trône. L'air qu'arborait le crabe suffit à confirmer ce qu'attendait de savoir le roi néanmoins, par soucis de politesse, Sebastian lui annonça avec un sourire satisfait.

- Tout est en place, comme prévu, votre majesté. Elle a mordu à l'hameçon, si je puis dire…

Le roi acquiesça puis descendit de son trône en soupirant,

- Allons-y : le moment est arrivé il me semble de lui donner la leçon qu'elle mérite.

En effet, Sire admit Sebastian en souriant sadiquement. Suivez moi, je vous pris : je vais vous mener à notre destination…

Le roi Undertaker et Sebastian quittèrent alors le château…

Grell caressa le prince sous tous les anges, embrassant même parfois la statue de marbre en rougissant doucement. Elle se mit même à lui parler avec passion, ce qui fit lever ses yeux à la surface à Ciel.

- Votre majesté, vous êtes si froid et séduisant que je pourrais devenir humaine pour vous…

C'est à ce moment là que le roi apparut à l'entrée de la grotte. Les propos que venaient de tenir sa fille étant une aubaine pour lui, il saisit l'occasion pour jouer à son tour son rôle dans la punition de Grell pour sa désobéissance.

- Qu'as-tu dis, ma fille ?! DEVENIR HUMAINE ?!

Grell blanchit d'un coup en reconnaissance la voix de son père puis elle se tourna vers lui, tremblante à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait bien faire pour la punir cette fois. Elle tenta de la raisonner d'une toute petite voix.

- Mais non, père, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit…

Mais le roi la fit taire en montrant d'un vaste geste l'endroit où ils se trouvaient et qui ne faisait qu'enfoncer encore la jeune princesse. Il gronda alors d'une voix basse rarement entendu par la jeune princesse.

- Je ne permettrais pas que ma fille tienne de tels propos ! Tant que tu seras dans l'Océan, jeune fille, tu es sous mon autorité ! Tu m'entends ?! Et je ne permettrais pas que tu me déshonore ainsi !

Ses cheveux glissèrent pour libérer ses yeux et Grell y lut quelque chose qui la fit trembloter : de la destruction, de la satisfaction puis un vide de sentiments. Le roi parla alors de nouveau d'une voix vide d'émotion à l'image de son regard.

- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, je t'avais prévenue : je dois sévir à présent…

Le roi leva son trident qui se mit à briller et il commença à réduire en cendres toutes les merveilles se trouvant dans la grotte. Grell se jeta devant la statue de William pour tenter de la protéger en suppliant son père, la voix brisée.

- Non, père ne fait pas ça ! Je… je l'aime !

Grell se rendit compte trop tard de ce qu'elle avait dit et su qu'il était trop tard lorsque son père lui jeta un regard glacial avant d'un souple mouvement du poignet, contourner la barrière de son corps et détruire d'un flash lumineux la statue de son Prince. Une fois son travail achevé, le roi annonça à sa fille avant de partir pour rentrer dans son palais.

- Que je n'entende plus parler des humains, Grell ! Plus jamais !

La sirène, en état de choc, se mit à pleurer avant de s'effondrer sur les débris de la statue de son bien aimé Prince William.

Yumi claqua sa langue contre son palais, agacée : le roi y avait été trop fort et elle devra impérativement agir vite à présent. Elle soupira puis appela ses deux animaux de compagnie.

- Allez me la chercher : il est tant que j'intervienne…

Ses deux acolytes hochèrent la tête puis partirent à la recherche de la princesse en détresse.

Ciel vit arriver les deux dauphins de Yumi qui seuls parvenaient à respirer sous l'eau aussi longtemps qu'un poisson. Il sourit et les salua d'un hochement de tête tandis qu'ils s'approchaient de Grell, effondrée sur les restes de ce qui avait une majestueuse statue de marbre de son bien aimé. Ils virent lui chuchoter à l'oreille quelques phrases rassurantes pour l'amadouer et attirer son attention.

- Il ne s'agit que de matériel, jeune princesse. Ton Prince n'est pas vraiment mort, lui…

Grell, intriguée par ces deux là, redressa la tête et leur demanda, vaguement intéressée par leurs propos.

- Mais que voulez-vous dire ?

Les deux dauphins échangèrent un sourire et poursuivirent.

- Yumi peut t'aider si tu le veux…

Ciel, fidèle à son rôle, arriva à ce moment là et s'interposa pour dire aux dauphins.

- Laissez-là pleurer tranquillement. On ne peut plus rien faire à présent : elle ne pourra plus le voir…

Les dauphins haussèrent la tête avant de dire.

- Yumi pourrait l'aider à le revoir… mais si c'est ainsi, au revoir…

Ils allèrent partir quand Grell se redressa et leur dit.

- Attendez-moi : conduisez-moi à elle !

Ciel voulut protester mais Grell se tourna vers lui et lui dit :

- Tu es bien gentil, Ciel mais Yumi prendra soin de moi : c'est la fée des Océans après tout…

Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse pour partir à la suite des deux dauphins et ne vit pas Ciel, le sourire aux lèvres, nagé en direction du palais pour faire son rapport.

Lorsque Grell arriva au palais de coquillages et de Crystal, elle resta subjuguer par la beauté tranquille des lieux. Un sourire aux lèvres, Yumi l'accueillit alors.

- C'est aussi magnifique que c'est tranquille comme endroit.

Grell tourna alors son regard vers elle et la salua avant d'évoquer ce qui l'intéressait.

- On m'a dit que vous pouviez m'aider…

Le sourire de Yumi se fit vague puis elle acquiesça.

- Pour toi, la solution me parait simple : il faut te faire devenir humaine.

Grell la regarda, surprise, avant de demander, histoire de vérifier ce qu'elle avait compris.

- Vous pourriez faire ça ?

Yumi lui fit un petit clin d'œil complice avant de répliquer.

- Bien sur !

Elle prit alors Grell par les épaules pour la mener à son laboratoire en fredonnant une petite chanson de sa conception…

- Je suis une fille de l'Océan,

Que l'on appelle fée maintenant,

Car je consacre la plupart de ma vie,

Afin de garantir la joie d'autrui.

C'est mon bonheur, mon hobby.

La magie est la solution,

Pour guérir tous les maux,

Mais il est hors de question,

Que j'y laisse plus que ma peau.

Je suis alors devenue la sauveuse,

De toutes les âmes malheureuses.

On venait me voir pour tout,

Il y avait alors de quoi être fou,

Mais depuis que je suis partie,

C'est l'urgence qui vous amène ici.

J'ai alors appris le prix de la vie,

Et j'ai vraiment compris qui je suis :

Je suis celle qui sauve le monde,

En faisant avec vous une ronde

Qui ouvre alors tous les esprits.

Seulement, le prix a payé,

Est parfois trop élevé,

Et certains ont du travailler,

A mon service pour y arriver.

Suis-je donc vraiment une fée,

Pour toutes les âmes désespérées ?

J'aimerais qu'on puisse m'éclairer…

Yumi mena Grell dans une vaste pièce où se trouvaient tout un tas de fioles et un chaudron bouillonnant. Très sérieusement, Yumi expliqua alors à Grell.

- Quand tu marcheras, tu auras l'impression de marcher sur des lames de rasoirs très coupantes. Veux-tu tout de même le faire ?

Grell hocha la tête et Yumi poursuivit ses explications.

- Pour conserver l'équilibre des mondes, tu dois me payer ta transformation en me donnant ta voix. Est-ce toujours d'accord ?

Grell hocha la tête une seconde fois en déglutissant puis Yumi termina.

- Tu auras trois jours pour te faire aimer du Prince et qu'il t'embrasse ou te demande en mariage. Dans ce cas, tu resteras humaine, tu retrouveras ta voix et tu ne souffriras plus en marchant avec l'écoulement du temps. Sinon, tu redeviendras une sirène à jamais et tu devras travailler pour moi pour payer ta dette ou me payer autrement si tu peux. Est-ce bien clair ?

Grell hocha la tête après un instant d'hésitation. Yumi lui tendit alors un contrat en règle et une plume.

- Pour finaliser, il me faut une signature…

Grell inspira à fond, pensa à son prince et signa. Quelques minutes plus tard, les dauphins la conduisent à la surface où elle avala l'élixir qui la rendrait humaine alors que Ciel et Sebastian arrivèrent, prévenus par la fée que le processus était lancé…

_A suivre..._

A mercredi prochain pour la scène 4. Bizz diabolique à tous.


	48. Acte VIII, Scène 4

Chalut à tous, sa va aujourd'hui ^^ Moi très bien depuis Lundi matin ^^ Voici donc la suite que vous attendiez avec impatience... ou pas ^^ Bonne lecture et Bizz diaboliques à tous et à la semaine prochaine.

Plumesdecorbeaux: On va dire que cela aurait été ballot si j'avais terminé ma fic sur la mort du Prince ^^ Remarque cela aurait été drôle XD Pas pour Grell cependant... Ce n'est un secret pour personne que Druitt est un boulet franchement XD Tu crois vraiment que Grell n'écoutera plus Druitt ? Tu ne la connais pas encore ? Techniquement, ils n'auraient jamais trouvés Grell, à moins de chercher dans la mer... heureusement, ou pas, qu'elle soit devenue humaine, n'est-ce pas ? XD Mais non il n'a pas retenu que ça étant donné qu'il sait qu'elle l'a sauvé ^^ Sinon, il ne l'a pas vu à cause du soleil... C'est ballot, n'est-ce pas ^^ Mais qui n'est pas mignonne quand elle est amoureuse... au fait, je sais avec qui je vais caser Lizzy, ça y est ! Ils vont vraiment formé un beau couple je pense... on verra ^^ Si, si, il a géré grave Undertaker, au contraire... tu comprendras bientôt ^^ Ah... ma Yumi ^^ Je suis très fière de ce perso qui a son propre caractère bien trempée maintenant ^^ Les causes du contrats sont tirés du véritable conte d'Andersen (où ma petite sirène meure à la fin, mais je voulais pas tuer Grell, bien que j'ai longuement hésité sur le coup...) Tu verras comment elle va s'en sortir... on va dire que son manque de voix va grandement, l'aider, bien au contraire de ce qu'elle pensait hihi ^^ Oui, Grell à la surface, ce sera comique, en effet ^^ et elle sera humaine, pour répondre à ta question... Bonne lecture ma chère et grosses bizz diaboliques à toi ^^

Ayumuri-chan: Tout d'abord je tiens à te dire que tu peux m'envoyer des messages perso quand tu veux, je te répondrais: je ne vais pas te manger ^^ Voilà. Disons qu'Undertaker espère qu'un jour sa fille comprendra que ce qu'il fait c'est pour son bien... même si pour tous, pour le moment du moins, cela à royalement planté! Mais, au fond, ce qu'il veut, c'est que sa fille soit heureuse... après le fait qu'il veuille faire son cercueil et son enterrement bien sur XD Les rêves ne peuvent pas toujours devenir réalité mais je crois que si on y crois bien fort, ils peuvent le devenir... J'ai bien aimé aussi faire une histoire où Sebastian et Ciel était complice sans obligatoirement partagé le même lit... hum ^^ Les associés ensemble les rendent encore plus diaboliques et c'est pour cela que je l'ai fait ^^ En fait, ils sont tous tombés dans le panneau d'Undertaker... Tous ! XD Pour le contrat, c'est là qu'on voit l'intervention de la véritable histoire d'Andersen: je voulais rendre la tâche difficile à Grell... Il le fallait... Je t'adore ma chère. Bizz diaboliques à toi et bonne lecture pour la suite

BisSenshi: Et oui, cela existe: une sirène qui chante faux... il fallait bien que Grell dépareille ^^ Pour le Prince, cela sera en effet plus ardu mais qui te dit qu'il va véritablement tombé amoureux et que je ne serais pas sadique jusqu'au bout avec notre petite Grell ? Et oui, j'ai largement transformé la Petite Sirène de Disney et d'Andersen pour faire la mienne ^^ Dans un sens, cela va bien finir pour presque tout le monde( cela va si je dis excepté le prince ?) Bizz diaboliques et bonne lecture

Toroko-sama: Franchement, je préfère largement être sauvée par Sebastian... avec de l'eau dégoulinant sur son torse de dieu grecque * va chercher un mouchoir pour calmer une hémorragie nasale...* Je vais te dire un secret: Grell ne sait pas faire de bouche à bouche... par contre Sebastian si... *sort* Druitt n'est pas réputé intelligent non plus... XD Grell espère l'aider pour le sauver en chantant... ne dit-on pas que l'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions ? Voici un nouveau pavé XD Undertaker devrait l'utiliser pour réveiller les morts afin de discuter avec eux... ou pas en fait XD Franchement, j'ai compatis à Ciel, c'est pour cela que je l'ai sauvé ^^ Pour une fois ^^ Un crabe faire un strip tease... peu pour moi, merci... par contre le véritable Sebastian, ce ne serait pas de refus *sort une seconde fois* Mais qui peut résister à Ciel ? Si ce n'est pour l'aimer, pour le torturer ? hein ? Pas moi ^^ *sourire sadique* Tu as raison: Grell n'a pas fait seulement embrassé la statue pendant que Sebastian discutait avec Ciel... *.* Tu as tout compris: le mission de Grell est impossible... comment vais-je m'en sortir... ? Tu sais que tu n'es pas loin de la vérité avec l'idée du chantage ^^ Pas loin du tout XD Je suis ravie que tu continues à passer. Merchi ^^ Bizz diaboliques et bon courage à toi

Celeste31: C'est clair que sa voix est à tombée ! C'est pas pour rien que je me choute à sa voix pour écrire parfois ^^ XD Oui, c'est ce qu'il faut à Will: une protection anti-Grell... d'ailleurs il faudra que je trouva à la caser car le problème c'est que j'ai déjà caser Will... La pauvre: pas de Sebastian, pas de William... C'est pour cela que j'ai mis Druitt dans le rôle, cela lui allait trop bien pour que ce ne soit pas lui dans le rôle XD C'est aussi pour cela qu'Undertaker la voulait absolument pour l'enterrement XD Mais si, c'est drôle, mais si XD Sebastian a du trouvé un truc pour que Pluto accepte de jouer le rôle... j'aurais bien dit un truc mais cela n'aurait pas plu à Sebastian, ni à Ciel donc ce n'est pas ça... ^^ Undertaker a envoyé sa fille à Yumi pour qu'elle... en fait tout va être expliqué plus clairement à la dernière scène donc un peu de patience ^^ sinon, tu as à peu près bien compris ^^ ET si l'échec était une réussite ? Bizz diaboliques et bonne lecture à toi

Bocchan-chan: Malgré tout, ton commentaire est très pertinent... et puis je suis déjà super heureuse que tu es pu venir me poster un commentaire alors il n'y a pas de souchis ^^ EN même temps, Grell ne pouvait qu'en tomber amoureuse, elle n'avait pas le choix ^^ (pouvoir tout puissant de l'auteur oblige Niark ) Les plans les plus foireux finissent toujours comme on ne s'y attend pas... mais pas obligatoirement dans le mauvais sens... Cette pièce est un peu leur vengeance à tous les deux envers Grell... XD Je suis d'accord avec toi: tout quitter par amour, ce n'est pas censé... et puis, franchement, l'océan parait si bien... Qu'y a-t-il de vraiment intéressant d'être sur terre à trimer toute la journée, ou presque ? Pour Undertaker, qui te dit, qu'il n'en a pas fait exprès ? Et pour tout te dire, tu va vu juste pour le prince... en quelque sorte... Il ne faut JAMAIS agir sur un coup de tête ! Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi: Grell est égoïste et c'est aussi pour cela que je ne la plains pas... Malgré tout, si elle aime vraiment son père, elle aurait chercher à le comprendre... pas agit seulement selon sa propre volonté. Même si lui n'était pas très à l'écoute... elle n'a pas chercher à lui parler non plus, pas vraiment. Elle le prenait seulement comme un vieux insensible... Pour Undertaker, c'est vrai que j'ai repris le trait de caractère des pères en général... Ils veulent le meilleur pour les enfants, même à leurs détriments souvent. L'amour est en effet bien égoïste ou pas assez dans certain cas. C'est toujours des extrêmes... Toujours. Bizz diaboliques et bonne lecture

Scène 4 : Dans la peau d'une humaine

Grell avala le flacon une fois bien assisse sur les rochers. Une douleur lancinante lui parcourut le corps, la transperçant de part en part et la douleur de la transformation fut si intense qu'elle sombra dans l'inconscience. Ciel et Sebastian virent le corps luire étrangement avant que sa queue ne se déchire en deux pour se transformer progressivement en jambes humaines et en pieds pour pouvoir parcourir la terre. Une fois le changement opéré, le corps inerte de Grell, devenu humaine, s'effondra sur les rochers alors qu'une petite boule lumineuse s'échappait de sa gorge avant de plonger dans l'océan en direction du palais de Yumi qui récupérait son du…

Ciel et Sebastian attendaient patiemment le réveil de la princesse lorsqu'ils furent bientôt rejoint par le goéland Truite qui sentait toujours quand ses amis avaient besoin de lui… même quand ce n'était pas le cas d'ailleurs... Celui-ci se posa au côté du corps de Grell et demanda à ses deux gardiens après avoir vu son corps couvert de sueur.

- Elle a attrapé un coup de soleil ?

Ciel et Sebastian échangèrent un regard navré pour la bêtise manifeste du goéland puis le second se dévoua pour expliquer au volatile pas très futé la situation dans laquelle c'était mise la princesse et qui ne paraissait pas suffisamment évidente pour Truite.

- Elle a été voir la fée des Océans pour devenir humaine et rejoindre son prince !

Le Goéland hocha la tête puis attendit avec les deux autres le réveil de Grell.

Celle-ci ne tarda pas à ouvrir les yeux et vit que le sort c'était accompli. Avec un ravissement manifeste, elle joua avec ses nouveaux membres jusqu'à ce que Sebastian ne l'interrompe d'un raclement de gorge.

- Grell, au lieu de t'admirer, tu ferais mieux de t'habiller comme les humains et de réfléchir à un moyen de trouver ton prince.

Grell voulut lui dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, ce qui était une véritable bénédiction pour Ciel et Sebastian, puis elle se rappela qu'elle avait abandonné sa voix contre sa nouvelle paire de jambe. Grell tenta alors de mimer, sans grand succès, ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Heureusement pour elle, Ciel et Sebastian possédaient un cerveau dont ils savaient se servir et le crabe sortit de l'eau pour grimper dans sa chevelure flamboyante avant de lui dire.

- Je dois te surveiller, je vais venir avec toi et t'aider de mon mieux !

Sans prévenir, Grell prit Sebastian entre ses bras et déposa un baiser sur sa tête. Ciel et lui eurent un air de dégout puis le poisson reprit à la place du crabe, trop occupé à s'éloigner le plus possible de la princesse de peur qu'elle ne veuille recommencer.

- Truite, tu connais mieux les lieux et les coutumes humaines que nous : sais-tu comment habillé Grell et comment trouvez le Prince ?

Ravi qu'on lui ait confié une mission si importante, le volatile désigna le château du bout de l'aile.

- Le Prince habite là-bas mais je ne sais pas comment le rencontrer.

Ciel faillit se taper la tête contre les rochers tellement la réflexion de Truite paraissait évidente et sans aucune utilité. Imperturbable, l'oiseau décolla et revient quelques minutes plus tard avec un tissu dont il enveloppa Grell à la manière d'une serviette avant de s'extasié, ravi de son travail.

- Tu es sublissime : là, il n'y a aucun doute, il va te fondre dans les bras ton Prince !

Ciel et Sebastian eurent un sérieux doute mais étant donné que ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'y connaissait en humains, ils haussèrent les épaules et laissèrent le soit disant expert faire comme bon lui semblait…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ciel et Sebastian durent se cacher car les aboiements du chien de William se rapprochèrent dangereusement. Pluto se jeta sur Grell et la lécha de partout, couvrant son habit improvisé de bave. Son humain ne tarda pas à pointer à son tour le bout de son nez, ayant suivi son chien qui l'avait mené sur la plage lors de sa promenade quotidienne. William resta longuement à regarder Grell qui soutint son regard avec espoir puis, voyant dans quel état son chien l'avait mise, il rappela sèchement celui-ci auprès de lui.

- Pluto, au pied !

Le chien obéit de mauvaise grâce, une fois de plus, et William s'approcha alors de Grell pour lui demander.

- Est-ce vous qui m'avez sauvé ?

Grell hocha la tête, ravie qu'il se souvienne d'elle malgré tout. Néanmoins, soupçonneux de nature, William lui posa des questions complémentaires.

- Quel est votre nom ?

Grell voulut lui répondre, ayant déjà oublié qu'elle était muette à présent, puis avec un air triste, elle montra sa gorge à William en secouant négativement la tête pour lui indiquer qu'elle ne pouvait pas parler. William poussa alors un soupir de soulagement et lui sourit.

- Vous n'êtes donc pas elle !

Grell ne savait plus que faire quand le prince poursuivit.

- Vous me semblez être une naufragée. Venez avec moi dans mon palais le temps que nous retrouvions les autres survivants, s'il y en a.

Grell hocha la tête et lui fit un grand sourire de remerciement. Elle se leva alors, quelque peu maladroite sur ses nouvelles jambes, pour tenter de le suivre mais la douleur des premiers pas la firent pousser des cris de douleurs silencieux et elle s'effondra au sol. William lui tendit alors la main et, juste avant qu'elle ne se relève, Sebastian tenta sa chance et se cacha dans sa chevelure. Clopinclopant, Grell gagna alors le palais du Prince, aidé par lui pour marcher malgré la douleur que cela engendrait chez elle.

A leur arrivée au château, William appela toute une ribambelle de domestiques qui prirent Grell sous leurs ailes pour s'occuper d'elle. Ils la menèrent dans une vaste salle de bain et une première moitié des servantes réunies autour d'elle repartirent avec le linge sale et Sebastian qui s'y était glissé pour avoir l'occasion de repérer les lieux. La seconde moitié entreprit de faire prendre un bain à Grell qui s'amusa longuement avec les bulles de savon, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant ce jour. Les servantes se regardèrent étrangement en observant la jeune princesse mais elles ne dirent rien devant celle qui était l'invité de leur Prince.

Elles la reprirent en main avec leurs mains d'expertes. Elles coiffèrent Grell jusqu'à ce que sa chevelure soit douce, lisse et brillante puis l'habillèrent d'une ravissante robe rose qui était for simple par rapport aux tenues sophistiquées des membres de la cour mais qui lui allait comme un gant. Elles la parfumèrent et lui ajoutèrent quelques bijoux avant de regarder avec satisfaction le résultat obtenu : avec leurs doigts de fée, elles avaient transformés Grell en une véritable princesse humaine. Grell contempla un instant son reflet dans un grand miroir avant d'être conduite dans la pièce où le Prince William attendait.

Sebastian resta un petit moment dans le tas de linge pour écouter ce qui se disait par derrière au sujet de Grell : les domestiques sont toujours une intéressante source d'informations tellement ils bavardent entre eux. Il ne tarda pas à obtenir ce qu'il voulait d'elles : une première servante commença.

- Tu as vu comment elle était habillée ?! Elle a du vivre un terrible naufrage, on dirait qu'elle était en état de choc. Franchement, on n'en serait pour moins que ça ! Regard ma tante quand elle a vu mon oncle habillée en femme !

Une autre hocha la tête et poursuivit.

- Le Prince William pense qu'il s'agit d'une princesse et j'ai eut beaucoup de doutes au début mais tu as vu la finesse de ses mains ?! Et leur douceur apparente ?! C'est pas croyable ! Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour avoir des mains pareilles !

Sebastian en avait assez entendu pour savoir que la couverture du naufrage avait été acceptée, aussi décida-t-il de leur fausser compagnie et de partir en reconnaissance des lieux.

Le château était plein de coins et de recoins sombres qui permettaient à Sebastian de se cacher lorsqu'un petit groupe d'humain arrivait dans sa direction. Il repéra un grand escalier qu'il décida de gravir plus tard, songeant qu'il devait s'agir des chambres à coucher. Il continua son avancée et finit par atterrir dans une vaste pièce où il faisait chaud. Un fumet délicieux sortait de grandes marmites posées sur des tables de géants. Sebastian avait bien évidemment compris où il était : dans la cuisine.

Grell fut menée à une vaste salle où le Prince William discutait avec son chambellan que Grell avait déjà vu par deux fois. Ils interrompirent leur conversation à son arrivée. Ils la regardèrent avec un curieux regard et Randall commenta de sa voix bourrue.

- Un bain, une belle robe et les soins des domestiques peuvent faire des miracles…

William hocha la tête et Grell rougit doucement. Avec un petit sourire sérieux, le Prince s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit la main. Grell la prit avec ravissement et s'avança. Elle avait appris à dissimuler la douleur que lui procurait chaque pas en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue. Elle préféra néanmoins fixer son attention sur son prince que sur la douleur pour éviter de lui faire une grimace. Celui-ci, sans le vouloir et sans le savoir, lui rendit service en lui demandant.

- Avez-vous faim, Mademoiselle ?

Grell hocha la tête, ne s'apercevant que maintenant qu'il en parlait qu'elle mourrait de faim. William lâcha sa main et, tandis que Randall s'approchait de la princesse pour lui proposer de la mener à table, ce qu'elle accepta par égard pour son hôte afin de ne pas le froisser, William tapa dans ses mains. Une servante rousse avec des lunettes dissimulant son regard perçant ne tarda pas à apparaitre. Elle s'inclina en lui demandant respectueusement.

- Oui mon Prince, que souhaitez-vous ?

- Annonce au chef qu'il va pouvoir servir le repas annonça William.

La servante eut un pauvre sourire puis s'inclina une nouvelle fois pour lui dire, avant de quitter la pièce pour faire ce que lui avait demandé son souverain.

- Je vais faire de mon mieux, Sire, mais le chef est Bardroy aujourd'hui…

William grimaça à l'annonce de la nouvelle mais s'assied tout de même en croisant instinctivement les doigts sous la table pour que le repas soit comestible…

Sebastian voulait ressortir mais le cuisinier avait refermé la porte derrière lui à son entrée. Il vit alors avec une horreur grandissante le chef sortir toute une collection d'armes pour préparer le repas, ce qui n'était guère encourageant pour notre crabe. Il vit, impuissant, l'homme prendre un poisson avant de se mettre à chantonner gaiement.

- La cuisine c'est de l'art,

Et l'art, c'est de l'explosion.

Moi, j'adore cuire le poisson,

Avec sa douce sauce tartare.

Avec de la dynamite,

Les crevettes seront cuites,

Et vous pourrez les déguster

En un temps record,

Pour ça je suis très fort,

Et c'est ma grande spécialité.

J'aime cuire les crustacés,

Dans une belle flambée

Avec mon lance flamme,

Qui étonne les femmes.

J'aime voir l'eau bouillir,

Qui les fait tous pâlir,

Quand je les plonge dedans,

Mais après, ils seront brillants.

Moi j'aime faire de la cuisine,

Car pour moi c'est de l'art,

Même si ça fait crier ma voisine,

Quand je la fais briller tel un phare,

Après tout, l'art c'est de l'explosion,

Et, oui, c'est ma seule grande passion.

Bien sur, en cuisinant ainsi, une explosion devient inéluctable et notre crabe eut à peine le temps de se cacher pour éviter les projectiles qu'une onde de choc secoua toute la cuisine. La porte s'ouvrit alors brusquement pour laisser entrer la bonne rousse, paniquée par l'état des lieux.

- Bard ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ! Le Prince a réclamé son diner et il a une invitée très spéciale ce soir !

Alors que la servante fondait en larmes, se lamentant sur leurs sorts, le cuisinier la prit dans ses bras pour tente de la consoler au mieux en la rassurant par quelques mots.

- Allons, May, fais-moi confiance ! Cela fait des mois que l'on est ici et que leur en fait voir des vertes et des pas mures mais on est toujours là, non ? On a traversé bien d'autres tempêtes avant d'en arriver ici toi et moi, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que l'on va rendre les armes !

La bonne hocha la tête en sanglotant, écoutant attentivement les paroles du cuisinier.

Pendant ce temps là, Sebastian s'approcha de ce qui aurait du être des plats comestibles. Il aurait du partir maintenant qu'il en avait l'occasion et c'est ce que toute personne censée aurait faite mais Sebastian n'aimait pas le gâchis de nourriture et des morts inutiles. Alors, tandis que le cuisinier et la servante étaient occupés à discuter, le crabe répara au mieux les dégâts causés par le chef avec des aromates et autres astuces culinaires que seuls connaisse les plus grands gastronomes. Cela fait et satisfait du résultat, Sebastian sortit enfin de la cuisine et se dissimula dans un coin pour surveiller l'évolution de la situation.

Calmée et avec un grand soupir résignée, May Linn prit le plateau sauvé par Sebastian et le mena à la salle à manger. Le crabe la suivit de loin pour rejoindre Grell : il en avait assez vu pour le moment et devait rester avec la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne commette une trop grosse gaffe.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Grell était en train de se coiffer la chevelure avec une fourchette sous les regards incrédules du prince et de son chambellan. Sebastian soupira de l'esprit étroit de sa princesse et la rejoignit. Il se cacha derrière ses longs cheveux et lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Grell, avant d'agir, observe les et fait comme eux : je ne pense pas que Truite soit si digne de confiance que cela… On évitera des situations gênantes ainsi.

Mais la princesse ne l'écouta pas : quand elle vit Randall sortir sa pipe et l'allumer, elle la lui prit des mains et souffla vivement dedans ce qui eut pour effet de couvrir ce dernier de suie. Grell se confondit en excuse alors que Sebastian soupirait une fois encore. Un mince sourire adoucit à ce moment là le visage sévère de William l'espace de quelques secondes…

Grell dégusta tranquillement le repas, calmée par l'expérience du début, jusqu'à ce que l'on apporte le vin. Ravie et radieuse de la charmante attention du Prince de lui offrir un tel cadeau, Grell le regarda intensément pendant tout le reste du repas… Est-il utile de préciser qu'elle s'éventa avec un livre lorsqu'elle pénétra pour la première fois dans la bibliothèque ?

Le lendemain, le Prince William conduisit Grell au travers de tout son pays. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Grell vit un cheval alors qu'elle ne connaissait que des hippocampes. Elle rencontra des êtres humains merveilleux qui fabriquaient ce qu'ils appelaient du pain chaud et qui réchauffait son cœur quand elle en mangeait. Elle découvrit ce qu'était une ville où tous saluaient le Prince de la main, n'ayant guère le temps de faire une révérence sur le passage de la calèche.

William la fit danser sous l'air d'un accordéon devant lequel elle était restée un long moment à en écouter le son. Elle pénétra sous le couvert des arbres, émerveillée par leurs branches couvertes de feuilles qui la dissimulait au soleil chaud. Elle entendit avec ravissement les concerts organisés par les habitants de la forêt et remarqua avec une surprise enfantine les animaux à quatre jambes qui se trouvaient à quelques mètres de là, la regardant rire de ses découvertes. Oui, ce deuxième jour fut un émerveillement sans fin pour Grell qui découvrit une toute petite parcelle du bonheur de vivre sur terre…

Ce soir là, le Prince William prit Grell avec lui sur une petite barque pour lui montrer des lieux de son royaume n'étant pas accessibles par la voie terrestre. Sebastian y voyait l'occasion idéale pour mettre en œuvre la véritable raison de sa présence en ces lieux. Aussi décida-t-il de les suivre pour pousser un peu leur histoire commençant.

William discuta longuement avec elle, ou plutôt lui raconta beaucoup d'anecdotes de sa vie avant de constater une chose effarante : depuis un jour qu'elle vivait sous son toit, il n'avait pas essayé une seule fois de connaitre son prénom. Il lui proposa alors un jeu.

- Je ne connais pas votre prénom et, comme vous êtes muette, vous ne pouvez pas me le dire. Je vais donc tenter de le deviner en vous donnant des lettres de l'alphabet. Compris ?

Grell, ravie de partager quoique ce soit avec lui, hocha la tête et le jeu commença…

Il fallut quelques minutes à William pour trouver son prénom qu'il annonça étrange mais pas dépourvu de charmes puis il se tut, la laissant admirer comme elle le voulait le paysage rendu féérique par le ballet des lucioles et la lune qui se levait sur l'eau.

Sebastian entra alors en piste en chantant, pour cette occasion unique, une chanson d'amour pour convaincre les deux tourtereaux de se décoincer un peu…

- Avec de la musique classique,

Tout devient plus romantique,

Regarde-la bien dans le fond des yeux,

Tu y verras ce réfléchir l'Océan bleu.

Si enfin tu l'embrassais,

Tu pourrais la garder à jamais,

Tout contre ton cœur, si près de toi,

Maintenant, fais ton choix.

Ecris donc l'histoire d'amour,

Que tu raconteras un jour,

A tes futurs descendants,

Devant un soleil couchant.

Décide-toi vite à l'embrasser,

Sinon à jamais elle va t'échapper,

Car elle n'a que trois jours,

Pour t'appartenir pour toujours.

Bim boum, bim boum,

Ecoute la chanson,

Bim boum, bim boum,

Que te chante ton cœur.

Bim boum, bim boum,

Tu sais ce qui est bon,

Bim boum, bim boum,

Pour construire ton bonheur.

Kiss her now, my Prince,

It's the day of your chance

Embrasse là, Kiss the girl…

Love her, aime-la…

William, hypnotisé par la chanson, se pencha, se pencha doucement, se pencha lentement vers Grell qui ferma les yeux en attendant le moment magique où leurs lèvres allaient se rencontrer… C'est à ce moment là que le bateau fut renversé, brisant nette l'atmosphère enchanteresse. William aida Grell à sortir de l'eau et s'excusa en évitant son regard avant de regagner la berge et son palais. Ils ne virent pas Sebastian féliciter les deux dauphins, envoyés par Yumi, du succès de leur entreprise…

_A suivre..._

La semaine prochaine, ce sera la dernière scène de cet acte. Voilà. Bonne fin de journée/soirée à tous. Bisous


	49. Acte VIII, Scène 5

Chalut à tous ^^ Voici la dernière scène de la Petite Sirène et la conclusion de toute l'intrigue... J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bizz diaboliques à tous et Bons baisers angéliques à Bocchan-chan. Je m'excuse de ne pas pouvoir répondre à vos reviews que j'adore mais aujourd'hui, j'ai travaillé une heure plus tard et j'ai du déposé des courses chez une amie. Je n'ai donc pas le temps de vous répondre. Désolé. Bizz à tous

Scène 5 : Princesse de la mer, Princesse de la terre.

Yumi s'activait dans son repère quand ses dauphins revinrent : il devenait urgent qu'elle agisse car la princesse était très prête de réussir à retrouver sa voix avant que le Prince ne l'ait épousée il était donc temps qu'elle lui donne enfin sa leçon. Elle concocta une seconde potion qui lui donnerait une apparence humaine et prit le trident du roi des Océans, qui était resté dans un coin en attendant son office, pour jeter un sortilège sur le flacon : ainsi, elle ne souffrirait pas en marchant sur terre.

Le trident était la seule solution, associée à la potion, pour donner une complète apparence humaine à une sirène sans lui en faire subir les conséquences. Bien sur, Yumi n'allait pas sur terre de gaieté de cœur mais elle n'avait pas le choix : elle avait déjà commencé sa mission et avait été trop loin pour y renoncer si près du but…

Ce soir là, Grell ne cessait de vouloir embrasser Sebastian tellement elle était heureuse et une course poursuite s'engagea alors dans la chambre pour que le malheureux crabe échappe à ce traitement de choc, pas vraiment très appréciable quand on connaissait la princesse. Il réussit à monter le long du rideau, étant suffisamment agile et léger, et il réussit à se mettre en hauteur pour que la princesse ne réussisse pas à l'attraper.

En manque de personne à câliner, Grell alla s'appuyer sur la rambarde du balcon pour plonger son regard dans le royaume du Prince William qui disparaissait petit à petit sous la lumière déclinante du soleil. Sebastian soupira du haut de son perchoir, sachant que son vœu qu'une ou deux vis ne lâchent sous le poids de Grell qui finirait écrasée au sol ne deviendra jamais réalité. Pourtant, cela solutionnerait les problèmes de tout le monde…

Grell remarqua bientôt son si cher Prince en train de se promener à la fraicheur de la nuit, non loin de là, le regard perdu dans le vide. Il pensait à la personne qui l'avait sauvé qui ne c'était jamais faite connaitre. Sa mémoire commençait à lui jouer de plus en plus de tours et il doutait à présent de ne pas c'être sauvé seul. Il fut sortit de ses pensées par Grell qui lui faisaient de grands signes avec un chandelier pour qu'il la remarque. Il lui répondit machinalement au moment où son chambellan arrivait à sa hauteur. Celui-ci constata :

- Il semble que cette demoiselle est éperdument amoureuse de vous, Sire.

William soupira avant de répondre.

- Il le semble en effet…

Randall reprit alors pour confier le fond de sa pensée sur un sujet qui ne plaisait guère à William mais qui était inéluctable en sa position de Prince.

- Il faudra vous marier, Prince, et il me semble que vous tenez en elle une occasion parfaite : elle est si éprise de vous que vous pourrez faire ce que vous voulez d'elle. Tout le monde en obtiendrait son compte… Vous ne pouvez pas rester indéfiniment célibataire et vous le savez : en tant que souverain vous devez avoir des héritiers…

William connaissait la rengaine de son ami mais savait également que celui-ci avait raison. Il soupira et lui annonça.

- Laisse-moi encore ce soir et demain, nous verrons…

Ravi d'avoir obtenu plus que les autres fois qu'il avait abordé le sujet, le chambellan laissa William seul pour la dernière soirée de sa vie…

Grell alla se coucher et William s'éloigna du château vers la plage déserte baignée sous la lumière de la lune. Là, il vit une apparition se diriger lentement vers lui. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il s'approcha de la jeune femme qui ressemblait à une déesse d'un monde oublié alors que le vent faisait voleter autour d'elle ses longs cheveux noirs. Une robe argentée habillait son corps svelte et ses pieds nus profitaient de la douceur de l'eau.

Intrigué, Le Prince William s'approcha d'elle et fut son compagnon silencieux pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'aperçoive de sa présence et le regarde de ses yeux bleu limpide rendus noirs par la tombée de la nuit. Sous le charme, William s'excusa maladroitement de son indélicatesse. Mais la jeune femme le rassura d'un sourire triste et doux à la fois qui finit de conquérir le cœur du prince, jusque là encore libre.

- Demoiselle, que faites vous donc sur mes terres ?

Yumi lui parla alors de sa voix cristalline.

- En fait, je me suis perdue en recherchant ma suivante et un jeune homme que j'ai sauvé de la noyade il y a de ça quelques lunes déjà…

William, éberlué par la révélation ne trouva pas d'autres choses à dire que…

- C'est donc vous ? Mais je croyais… je croyais…

Il se tut pour rassembler ses esprits alors qu'elle le regardait avec indulgence puis s'expliqua enfin.

- C'est moi que vous avez sauvé mademoiselle. Je vous ais faite chercher mais sans vous retrouver…

Elle lui offrit un sourire immense avant de lui répondre.

- Je suis Yumi, la fille unique du roi Agni en visite dans les pays voisins. Lors d'un naufrage nous avons perdu ma suivante et j'étais revenue en navire pour tenter de la retrouver sur vos côtes, en espérant qu'elle soit saine et sauve, lorsque j'ai vu votre corps sombré, telle une pierre. J'ai alors plongé pour vous sauver et vous ramener sur la plage grâce à mes gens, ne sachant pas qui vous étiez…

William, enchanté par son histoire, lui prit alors la main avant de se présenter.

- Je suis le Prince William, souverain de ses terres depuis la mort de mon père, il ya quelques mois.

Il hésita un instant, n'aimant guère être impulsif puis il se rappela ce que lui avait dit son chambellan. Il n'avait pas vraiment envi d'épouser Grell aussi demanda-t-il à Yumi.

- Je ne vous connais guère mais vous m'avez déjà sauvé la vie. Puis-je vous demander de m'épouser, puis d'apprendre à vous connaitre afin de soulager mon peuple de sa crainte de ne me voir jamais marier ? Ainsi que pour le plaisir de mon propre cœur ?

Le lendemain, Grell et Sebastian furent réveillés par le cri joyeux d'un goéland qui entra dans la pièce par la fenêtre ouverte avant de virevolter de long en large au dessus d'eux en criant à tue tête.

- Debout les marmottes ! Il y a un mariage à célébrer aujourd'hui ! Félicitation !

Sebastian murmura, encore endormi.

- Que quelqu'un vienne l'empaillé pour qu'il cesse de crier dans nos oreilles !

Puis il comprit ce que signifiaient les paroles de Truite. Il se redressa sur son séant en même temps que Grell et, d'une même voix surprise, ils reprirent.

- Un mariage à célébrer ?!

Le goéland qui semblait bien informé dès lors qu'il y avait une fête, répliqua.

- Oui, ma chère : le Prince a décidé de se marier aujourd'hui ! Tout le pays en parle tellement c'est inattendu et inespéré. Je te félicite donc d'avoir enfin réussi !

Grell, que la nouvelle avait mise de for bonne humeur, se leva en vitesse, s'habilla de la première robe venue et voulu descendre tout de suite pour sauter au cou de son Prince mais Sebastian la retient juste à temps.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça, jeune fille, que l'on se présente à son futur époux ! Tu l'aurais su si tu avais suivi un tant soit peu mes cours de maintient !

Il reboutonna lundi avec lundi et mardi avec mardi, refit le nœud fermant la robe, la lissa avant de coiffer la princesse en soupirant. Il l'observa d'un œil critique alors qu'elle se trémoussait sur place tellement elle était pressée de rejoindre William, puis il finit par lâcher en se préparant à la réaction impulsive de la princesse.

- C'est bon, tu peux y aller.

Grell ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et parcourut le couloir au pas de course. Elle avala les marches d'escalier une à une sans ralentir l'allure lorsqu'elle fut figé sur place par une voix d'homme qu'elle reconnut être celle du chambellan de William, Randall.

- Que le ciel soit loué, il a failli être trop tard, Sire.

La voix de William, qu'elle trouva plus heureuse que jamais, répondit alors.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, mon ami !

Grell, soupçonnant quelques problèmes à l'horizon, descendit le reste des marches de l'escalier lentement, pour ne rater aucunes des paroles prononcées. Elle était arrivée en bas et regarda ce qu'il se passait lorsque William reprit la parole.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour je tomberais amoureux ! Mais Yumi a tout changé… Il s'en est fallu de peu !

Grell se figea sur place lorsqu'elle vit la parfaite réplique de la fée des Océans accrochée au bras de William en lui souriant. William acheva alors Grell en annonçant à Randall.

- J'ai attendu trop longtemps avant de me marier : je ne veux pas attendre un jour de plus ! Comme cela convient aussi à ma chère Yumi, le mariage se déroulera en fin d'après midi sur l'Océan.

Le chambellan, trop heureux d'apprendre la nouvelle, se dépêcha de partir pour faire les préparatifs pour que tout soit parfait pour le mariage du Prince, qui deviendra roi en même temps comme le veut la tradition de leur pays.

Grell ne resta pas là : elle fuit sans savoir où elle allait, le cœur en lambeaux et les larmes roulant le long de ses joues. Elle finit par se retrouver sur la plage où elle avait rencontré son Prince pour la première fois et cela l'affecta d'autant plus. Elle alla s'assoir sur le rocher où William l'avait trouvé et sanglota là en silence.

Sebastian, qui savait parfaitement ce qu'il c'était passé, trouva Yumi et lui indiqua le succès de leur plan. La sirène à forme humaine acquiesça, satisfaite, puis continua à jouer son rôle jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps pour elle de regagner son repère si tranquille du fond de la mer. Le crabe rejoignit alors Grell sur la grève.

- Je crois qu'il ne te reste plus qu'une solution à présent : rentrer.

Grell sécha ses larmes tant bien que mal puis secoua négativement la tête en direction du crabe : qu'importe ce qu'elle pouvait souffrir et s'il ne lui appartenait pas, elle aimerait toujours le Prince et voudrait rester auprès de lui le plus de temps possible. Seulement, elle ne voulait pas assister à la cérémonie, ce qui était fort compréhensible étant donné la situation.

Grell vit le navire décoré partir au loin alors que le soleil descendait lentement sous l'horizon. Elle savait qu'il ne lui restait que très peu de temps avant de redevenir sirène mais elle ne savait plus que faire à présent.

Pendant ce temps là, Truite voletait autour du navire en chantant joyeusement, aimant particulièrement les mariages. Lorsqu'il entendit un magnifique chant, il le suivit jusqu'à son origine puis il alla se poser sur le rebord de la cabine où se préparait la future mariée. Il la regarda préparer une potion étrange en soupirant puis elle remarqua la présence du volatile. Elle laissa alors de côté ce qu'elle était en train de faire pour aller parler à l'oiseau.

- Tu es une connaissance de Grell, n'est-ce pas ?

Truite répondit par l'affirmative puis la fée soupira de soulagement avant de lui demander un service.

- On m'a envoyé ici pour une raison particulière mais cela a, apparemment, fonctionné au-delà de mes espérances. Comme je ne peux pas me marier avec le Prince, vas donc me chercher Grell, ce sera sa chance où jamais…

Truite, n'ayant quasiment rien compris à ce qu'elle lui avait dit, vola néanmoins à tir d'ailes en direction de la plage où il trouva la jeune sirène éplorée.

- Il faut que tu viennes sur le bateau : il va arriver quelque chose à la future mariée… Je ne sais pas quoi mais elle m'a dit que c'était ta chance où jamais !

Sebastian soupira de soulagement, se demandant si la fée ne les avaient pas oubliés, puis voulut convaincre la jeune princesse de suivre ce que lui disait le goéland, pour une fois, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide : Grell c'était déjà levée pour aller chercher un canot pour tenter de rejoindre le navire à la rame. Sebastian retourna alors sous l'eau pour aller prévenir et chercher qui devait agir à présent…

La princesse arriva alors que la cérémonie venait de commencer. Yumi la vit du coin de l'œil et cassa discrètement le flacon contenant la potion qu'elle avait préparé quelques minutes plus tôt. Le prêtre déclara alors :

- Vous, Yumi, fille du roi Agni, voulez-vous épousez le prince William, le chérir, l'aimer et le respecter jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

Yumi ne répondit rien et eut un pauvre sourire alors qu'elle devenait de plus en plus transparente. William s'écria alors, inquiet.

- Ma chère, que ce passe-t-il donc ?

- J'ai épuisé mon temps ici, mon cher ami : je dois repartir à présent. Je suis désolée, je pensais pouvoir rester à votre côté…

Yumi devenait de plus en plus translucide comme du verre et ajouta avant de disparaitre définitivement.

- Je suis désolée, mon ami, de la souffrance que je vais vous causer mais n'oubliez pas qu'une autre personne vous aime…

William s'effondra au sol, brisé à son tour par les évènements. Grell agit alors à ce moment en s'agenouillant près de lui. Elle le serra doucement dans ses bras pour lui apporter son soutient et, ensemble, ils versèrent des larmes de douleur d'avoir chacun perdu son amour…

Unis dans la douleur, William comprit qu'il devait épouser Grell, quelque soit ces préjugés car elle l'avait aidé au moment où il en avait le plus besoin. D'une voix enrouée, il demanda alors à la jeune femme.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas très fairplay mais acceptez- vous de rester auprès de moi et de m'épouser un jour ? Je ne vous connais pas, Grell, mais votre cœur blessé résonne avec le mien et je pense que l'on saura se comprendre si ce n'est s'aimer.

N'ayant pas le droit à un meilleur compromis, Grell s'empressa d'hocher la tête devant une assistance qui ne comprenait plus rien à rien.

Yumi réapparu alors dans sa demeure sous sa forme de sirène et se retrouva face au roi Undertaker, que Sebastian avait été cherché.

- Alors, Yumi, que donne notre accord ?

La fée soupira avant d'expliquer à son souverain.

- Votre fille a reçu sa leçon mais elle aime tellement le Prince qu'elle ne veut pas s'en détacher malgré le mal qu'il lui a fait.

Le roi Undertaker soupira à son tour avant de dire à voix haute ce que tous pensaient à voix basse.

- Est-elle sotte ?!

Yumi lui rendit son trident, n'en ayant plus l'utilité actuellement pour ce que lui avait demandé le roi, avant de conclure.

- J'ai fait ce que vous m'aviez demandé, Sire. Désormais, c'est à vous de prendre la décision finale.

Undertaker récupéra son bien et se dirigea résolument vers la surface, suivit de son conseiller.

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise des humains lorsqu'ils virent jaillir devant eux le maitre des Océans dans toute sa splendeur, croyant jusqu'à présent que ce n'était qu'une simple légende de vieux marins. Le roi chercha parmi les visages humains celui qu'il recherchait puis trouva enfin sa fille. Sa voix se fit basse et dangereuse quand il lui parla.

- Grell, ma fille, que fais-tu ici, parmi tous ces humains ?! Je t'avais pourtant interdit de te rapprocher une fois encore d'eux ! Viens, nous rentrons chez nous où tu auras la punition que tu mérites !

Sous le regard éberlué de William, qui ne comprenait plus rien à rien, ayant reçu trop d'émotions en trois petits jours, Grell baissa la tête devant le souverain des Océans mais resserra sa prise sur le Prince avant de secouer négativement la tête. Undertaker poussa un soupir intérieur, sachant déjà que cela se passerait ainsi après ce que lui avait dit la fée des Océans, mais il avait été trop loin pour laisser passer tout cela…

- Tu refuses, jeune femme ?!

Grell se ratatina un peu sur elle-même et serra d'autant plus le bras de William qui commençait à être engourdi avant de hocher lentement la tête. La sentence du roi tomba alors, tel un glas.

- Puisque tu renies le peuple de la mer, ta famille, je te condamne à rester une humaine !

Il leva son trident vers la jeune princesse et un éclair de magie aveugla l'assemblée. La douleur dans les jambes de Grell s'évanouit et elle put se redresser. Elle sentit de même un déclic dans sa gorge mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas reparler tout de suite. Elle fit un grand sourire de remerciement à son père car, pour elle, cette punition était plus un présent qu'autre chose.

Le roi repartit alors, abandonnant sa fille à la curiosité des humains l'entourant. Grell finit par épouser William, qui était à présent sur qu'elle était bien une princesse. Elle retrouva sous quelques mois la parole et William reconnut aisément la voix de la personne l'ayant sauvé. Il se demanda alors qui était vraiment Yumi mais il n'obtient jamais de réponse et Grell se garda bien de lui avouer qu'il s'agissait de la fée des Océans, elle-même qui lui avait permis de venir vivre sur terre au tout début. Le Prince finit néanmoins par regretter de l'avoir épousé et la fuyait dès qu'elle voulait chanter. Seulement, étant la première fille de la mer à épouser un humain, il dut la supporter avec quelques compromis pour se rendre la vie plus facile…

Sous l'Océan, Yumi avait été payé par Undertaker pour avoir effectué sa mission avec succès et poursuivait sa vie tranquille à aider autrui. Le plan du roi était en effet de lui demandé de donner une leçon à sa fille, quelque soit le prix et quelqu'en soit le résultat. Il lui avait pour cela lui aussi payer une contribution pour sauvegarder l'équilibre des mondes : le prêt de son trident pour la durée de son souhait. S'il avait semblé déçu de l'aboutissement de celui-ci, au premier abord, il s'en accommodait en fait parfaitement, tout comme le reste des habitants de l'Océan. Sebastian et Ciel étaient enfin libérés de la princesse et vivaient leurs vies paisiblement bien que de tant à autre le roi les envoient tout de même prendre des nouvelles de sa fille…

Songerez-vous donc à mieux regarder derrière les rochers si une femme ou un homme sirène ne vous observe pas lorsque vous vous promenez le long d'une plage ? Peut être serez-vous surpris, qui sait…

FIN

La semaine prochaine, ce sera la prochaine interlude: " La marque de Satan". Bizz à tous et à la semaine prochaine


	50. 8ème Interlude

Bien, chalut à tous et à toutes ^^ Je viens de rentrer du boulot et là, au miracle, je me rappelle que nous sommes mercredi... et mercredi est un jour très important pour moi dans la semaine car c'est le jour où je poste mon chapitre ^^ Peut être est-il important pour vous aussi, enfin, je l'espère. Sinon, trêve de bavardages, voici la suite et interlude que j'ai nommée la marque de Satan... J'espère que vous l'aimerez... Voilà. Bizz diaboliques à toutes et à la semaine prochaine pour le prochain acte que j'appelle...

Cette semaine, je suis rentrée plus tôt et j'ai du temps donc je peux répondre à vos gentille reviews ^^ Let's go ^^

Toroko-sama: Et oui, tout le monde plaint le pauvre Sebastian... En même temps, après tout ce que j'ai fait subir à Ciel, Sebastian mérite un peu que je le titille aussi hihi ^^ J'admets que Grell peut être très effrayante quand elle veut XD Yumi est simplement complètement détachée de ce qui peut arriver aux gens qu'elle aide... Elle fait ce qu'on lui demande, point final. En fait, Yumi ne voulait pas que William la demande en mariage mais, au vu du plan d'Undertaker, elle trouvait l'occasion idéale... Et puis, William n'est pas non plus si laid que ça pour elle... C'est vrai que j'ai été très vache sur ce coup ci mais il fallait que William finisse avec Grell... et pas avec la manière habituelle! Grell est la reine pour arrivée à point nommé... dans toutes situations d'ailleurs ! Et oui, Undertaker torse nu... Pourquoi pas ? Il y a en a qui aime (ne cite aucuns noms, bien sur, mais pas moi, je te rassure, je préfère Sebastian torse nu *saignement du nez*) Une punition n'en est une que si la personne qui la reçoit le pense en tant que tel... J'ai peur de te décevoir dans l'interlude car si ce sera très chaud, en effet, ce ne sera pas dans le sens que tu le crois... Malgré tout, tu as raison de te souvenir où cette fameuse marque ce trouva car cela est capital pour la suite de l'histoire... Je te laisse découvrir. Bizz diaboliques

Plumesdecorbeaux: T'en fais pas, ma fic est loin d'être finie... j'ai encore eut des idées pour la suite qui va encore la rallonger... -_-" Mais bon, ce sera pour votre plaisir, bien sur ^^ Disons qu'elle ne fait que ce qu'on lui demande de faire, sans se soucier des conséquences. C'est normal qu'elle ressemble autant à son père car elle n'a pas vu sa mère depuis si longtemps... elle connait mieux son père que sa mère... ceci expliquant cela... En fait, elle n'avait pas prévu que William veuille l'épouser... on va juste dire que c'est tombé à point nommer... William peut être surprenant parfois... et encore, tu ne sais pas tout... dans l'interlude ^^ mais pas celle-ci... XD Will avait le soleil dans les yeux, il n'a donc pas vu le visage de Grell... sinon il aurait été traumatisé à vie, le pauvre XD Oui, elle va se marier mais pas dépit car tous les mariages ne sont des mariages d'amour et de joie... Et oui, c'est la triste réalité... En fait, le personnage du goéland est inutile de A à Z, il est là juste pour figurer et faire rire le lecteur, c'est tout XD Un rôle parfait pour truite en gros XD Désolé mais il n'y aura pas de lemon dans cette interlude... Tu me connais suffisamment maintenant pour savoir qu je suis sadique non ? J'aime à développer leurs sentiments à tous les deux, même si je vais un peu les booster prochainement hihi, de manière sadique bien à moi, bien sur ! Bonne lecture à toi, je réfléchis sur ce que tu m'as demandé et à la semaine prochaine. Bizz diaboliques

Bocchan-Chan: Le but était, en effet, de le faire plaindre XD Franchement, tu aimerais être embrassée par un mec qui se prend pour une nana ? Pas moi, non merci ! Dans le cas de Grell, bien entendu, après je ne jette pas la pierre aux transsexuel, ce n'est pas leur faute... Bref, revenons à ton commentaire ^^ Il faut demander à William ce que ça fait d'être embrassé par Grell... Dommage que son coeur soit déjà pris... Dommage... L'amour est parfois le plus fardeau que l'on ait à porter, alors oui, pour William , c'est dur: il ne s'allège que quand on a des ailes qui nous pousse dans le dos, effaçant la douleur en doux plaisir... Il faut être masochiste pour aimer en fin de compte ! Une punition n'en est réellement une que si celui qui la reçoit le perçoit en tant que tel... Donc, tu as vu juste pour Grell... ^^ Tout le monde finit heureux en somme... sauf ce pauvre William qui est obligé de se coltiner Grell... -w- Et oui, tout le plan était basé sur la volonté de pousser Grell a renié son monde d'origine... Tout, même la chanson à double sens de Sebastian et les contrariétés de Grell... C'est tordu, je sais ^^ C'est tout moi ça XD De plus, Undertaker ne les envoie que pour savoir si le cercueil lui va toujours et combien de temps il restera encore inoccupé en fait... La vérité éclate enfin au grand jour XD Une morale ? Hum... voyons... Ce qui est visible n'est pas toujours la réalité... Plus tu es exécrable avec tes proches, plus ils s'éloignent de toi... Ou on trouve toujours chaussure à son pied... Qu'en penses-tu ? On est toujours plus ou moins attiré par le pouvoir ou alors on est écrasé par lui... C'est pour cela qu'il gouverne notre monde... Une personne de pouvoir mais exécrable trouvera toujours à s'entourer mais ses relations seront fausses et malsaines. La chute sera alors vertigineuse. Le mieux c'est d'être soi même et d'être sincère avec soi même mais aussi de ne pas s'imposer aux autres, apprendre plutôt a vivre en harmonie avec eux... L'harmonie, la complicité, la compréhension... ce sont les clés pour ne jamais se retrouvé seul... Du moins je le pense... dans une certaine mesure ^^ Bonne lecture pour la suite. Que l'épée de l'Archange Michaël te protège et à la semaine prochaine ^^

Magikalie: Je suis ravie qu'elle t'est plu ^^ Qui c'est, des choses se cachent peut être à notre regard sans qu'on le sache et qu'en y prêtant plus attention finirons-nous par les voir ? Peut être est-ce la même chose avec le bonheur? Qui sait... Tu es mignonne tout plein avec Undertaker ^^ Voici donc la suite. Bizz diabolique et à la semaine prochaine.

8ème Interlude : La marque de Satan.

_Rideau_

Le calme et la routine ne retombèrent sur le manoir cette fois-ci que lorsque le Prince Soma et son domestique Agni eurent quitté les lieux pour retourner à Londres s'occuper de la demeure de ville de Ciel. Le prince n'avait cessé de coller Ciel à toutes les heures de la journée depuis que son anniversaire était passé tellement il voulait faire essayer à Ciel son cadeau, ce qui n'enchantait guère ce dernier. Celui-ci faillit même par faire une crise de nerfs tellement il avait besoin de calme à présent, ce qui n'était pas possible en présence du prince indou. Sebastian avait été obligé de convaincre Agni de retourner à Londres aux termes d'une longue argumentation, le prince ne voulant rien entendre, borné comme il l'était, et son domestique étant plus mesuré que son maitre, au grand soulagement du Diable. Ciel et Sebastian finirent par les faire déguerpir après avoir promis de passer leur rendre visite pour Noël. Evidemment, le Comtes n'avait nullement l'intention de le faire mais le destin en avait décidé autrement à sa place…

Le calme et le silence étaient donc retombés sur le manoir et même les habituels écarts des domestiques ne parvenaient pas à gâcher la bonne humeur du maitre des lieux et de son majordome pour la paix retrouvée et tellement méritée depuis la dernière enquête aussi éprouvante pour le corps que pour l'âme de Ciel bien que cela n'ait renforcé sa force intérieure…

Celle-ci se rappela à leurs souvenirs une autre fois encore sous des traits particuliers quelques jours plus tard : par ceux de Sir Randall qui se rendait au manoir afin de payer Ciel pour son travail efficace pour la dernière enquête qui lui était, une fois de plus, encore passé sous le nez au profit du Limier de la Reine.

Lorsqu'il se présenta au manoir, quelques dix jours avant Noël, il fut accueillit par un Sebastian souriant ironiquement qui fit enragé Sir Randall avant de lui annoncer sarcastiquement.

- Nous vous attendions, Lord Randall. Le maitre est dans son bureau.

Sir Randall le fusilla du regard ce qui n'eut pour résultat que d'agrandir d'autant plus le sourire de Sebastian avant de mener son invité à sa destination.

Avec un sourire reflet de celui de son majordome, Ciel se leva à l'entrée du chef de Scotland Yard puis le salua poliment, bien que son amusement ne soit guère dissimulé.

- Quel plaisir de vous revoir, Sir Randall. Mais que vous amène-t-il donc dans mon humble demeure ?

Le vieux policier lança un regard noir à Ciel qui ricana narquoisement : ce qu'il aimait faire enrager le chef de Scotland Yard quand il était obligé de venir de le payer. Sir Randall jeta sur le bureau de Ciel qui l'ouvrit lentement pour voir le fruit de ses efforts. Il sourit, ravi, puis remercia le Lord avec quelques mots sarcastiques.

- C'est toujours un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous, Lord Randall !

Ce dernier grimaça avant de répliquer peu convaincu néanmoins par ses propres paroles.

- Et j'espère que ce sera la dernière !

Le sourire de Ciel se fit mauvais alors que son unique œil étincela.

- Cela dépendra de si vous arrivez à changer l'incapacité de vos hommes de me rendre inutile…

Ciel vit la colère battre à la tempe de Sir Randall qui répliqua en tentant de la contenir au mieux.

- Ou de si vous êtes dans l'incapacité d'intervenir, Comtes Phantomhive !

Ciel sentait le danger de ses propos mais de la part de Sir Randall, qui était on ne peut plus intègre, il ne le soupçonna pas de vouloir le faire disparaitre bien que l'envi ne manquait manifestement pas. La seule chose qu'il pouvait contre Ciel était de l'incarcérer par ses actions frauduleuses dans le cadre des enquêtes mais Ciel veillait toujours à ne rien laisser trainer et Sebastian repassait toujours derrière lui au cas où… Il ne voulait pas lui donner cet immense plaisir. Aussi, Ciel répondit simplement à sa provocation.

- Dans ce cas, je m'arrangerais pour être toujours disponible, Lord Randall !

Le duel de regard se poursuivit un long moment et en silence jusqu'à ce que Sebastian ne toque à la porte. Ciel, sachant que cela signifiait la fin de son entrevu avec le policier et son départ, accorda au majordome d'entrée.

- Je suis navré de vous déranger, jeune maitre, mais votre professeur de violon est arrivé.

Ciel hocha la tête et donna ses ordres à Sebastian.

- Fais le patienter le temps que je termine ceci puis raccompagnes Lord Randall à la porte d'entrée…

Le vieux policier répondit avant Sebastian.

- Cela n'est point nécessaire, Comtes, je connais malheureusement le chemin !

Ciel et Sebastian sourirent ironiquement puis Ciel le salua.

- Bien dans ce cas, bonnes fêtes, Sir Randall et au plaisir de vous revoir…

- Qui n'est gère partagé, Comte, soyez-en certain ! répliqua Lord Randall avant de le saluer à son tour et de quitter la demeure.

Ciel et Sebastian échangèrent un nouveau sourire complice en entendant celui-ci aboyer ses ordres au cocher puis le jeune Comtes rejoignit son professeur de violon pour sa leçon tandis que Sebastian retournait à ses tâches quotidiennes, réparant au passage les bavures des autres domestiques de la demeure Phantomhive.

Ce soir là, alors que la neige recouvrait Londres, devenue silencieuse depuis que la nuit était tombée, un incendie se déclara dans l'un de ses quartiers. Une grande partie des Shinigamis furent mis sur l'affaire et Yumi fut des leurs, le travail demandé étant trop important pour qu'elle reste désœuvrée. Elle sortit ses fléchettes de la mort qu'elle jetait avec une efficacité digne de l'agilité de son père sur les lanternes cinématiques, touchant toujours sa cible quelque soit le lieu dont elle les lançait. William T. Spears, Ronald Knox et Grell Sutcliff étaient eux aussi au front à travailler activement alors qu'Undertaker restait en retrait pour récupérer les corps carbonisés qui étaient déblayés. Au petit matin, l'incendie fut enfin éteint et les dernières victimes rapatriées à la demeure du croquemort qui travaillerait toute la journée dessus, ordinairement désœuvré à cette période de l'année, mis à part les cas exceptionnels…

La police se rendit sur les lieux et fit un rapport d'enquête assez sommaire : l'incendie c'étant déclaré dans un quartier pauvre, les probabilités pour qu'il soit volontaire étaient minces, quasiment nulle si on prenait en compte qu'ici, chacun tenait à sa maison comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Les londoniens oublièrent bien vite ce fâcheux incident en vaquant à leurs occupations habituelles : cela n'était pas la première fois, ni la dernière, qu'un tel évènement arrivait à Londres, surtout à cette époque là.

Insouciant et ignorant de la situation à Londres ce matin là, Ciel Phantomhive vivait dans son manoir en tentant d'ignorer le plus possible les quatre domestiques qui chantonnaient des chants de Noël tout au long de la journée depuis leur réveil tout en décorant le manoir pour les fêtes. Sebastian aimait beaucoup se moquer de lui depuis que l'ambiance festive avait envahi son manoir et cela rappela à Ciel l'ironie de la situation : on fêtait la naissance du fils de la Vierge Marie, bien qu'il ne soit pas très croyant, soit dit au passage, qui, loin d'être aussi pure qu'elle semblait l'être, avait eut une fille avec Sebastian, un Diable. Ciel devait bien avouer que la situation devait être fortement amusante pour son majordome et cela décupla sa curiosité face à la relation qu'avaient entretenue les parents de Yumi.

Un jour où il s'ennuyait particulièrement puisque sa société faisait toujours les meilleurs chiffres d'affaire à cette période de l'année, Ciel convoqua son domestique dans on bureau. Sebastian, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres, comme s'il savait déjà ce qu'allait lui demander son jeune maitre, entra dans l'antre du Comte Phantomhive.

- Que me voulez-vous, jeune maitre ?

Ciel étudia longuement Sebastian avant de lui demander.

- Comment as-tu rencontré la mère de Yumi et as-tu réussi à la séduire ?

Sebastian eut un petit rire avant de répondre, les yeux brillant de malice.

- Vous voilà bien curieux, Bocchan, mais il s'agit de quelque chose qui ne vous regarde en rien pour le moment.

Sebastian laissa planer le silence pendant quelques secondes et quand il vit apparaitre la moue de Ciel, il poursuivit avec ironie.

- Mais, si vous êtes bien sage, peut être vous raconterais-je cette histoire un jour, Bocchan…

Ciel lui lança un regard assassin qui fit ricaner Sebastian de plus bel. Bien sur, il savait qu'il allait sans aucun doute obtenir ce genre de réaction mais sa curiosité avait été plus forte que sa fierté pour une fois…

Ciel resta enfermé dans son bureau, tant pour éviter les quatre domestiques et leurs chants qui commençaient à lui taper sur le système que pour montrer à Sebastian à quel point il lui en voulait... Oh que oui, tout Diable qu'il était, Sebastian adorait cette période de l'année…presque autant qu'halloween, ce qui n'est pas peu dire…

Cette nuit là, les Shinigamis eurent de nouveau beaucoup de travail car un second incendie fut déclaré dans un second quartier de Londres. Un quartier d'habitants de la classe moyenne cette fois-ci. Undertaker n'eut le loisir d'observer les jeunes travailler car il avait lui-même bien du travail à fournir entre la veille et ce jour là. Tous les Shinigamis étaient sur le pied de guerre cette nuit là et, au petit matin, ils furent nombreux à soupirer de soulagement lorsque le feu fut maitrisé et les dernières lanternes cinématiques attrapées et classées.

Le même inspecteur que la veille vint sur les lieux faire son rapport. C'était un jeune inspecteur qui avait obtenu le poste par le piston aussi ne s'attarda-t-il pas longtemps sur les lieux du crime, croyant, une fois encore, à un accident… C'est à peine s'il releva le nombre de victimes et interrogea d'éventuels témoins dans le voisinage. A aucun instant, il n'eut l'idée que les deux incendies auraient pu être liés. Pour lui, il s'agissait que d'une simple coïncidence né de la négligence de précautions liée à l'approche des fêtes. Les londoniens pensèrent de même et oublièrent de nouveau l'incident très rapidement…

Ce matin là, Ciel lut l'incident dans le journal et ne fut pas mécontent d'être chez lui au manoir. Certes, le risque pouvait s'y produire avec son incapable cuisinier qui faisait tout exploser mais il savait que le risque était minime avec Sebastian dans les environs. Ciel ne s'en inquiéta donc pas outre mesure et oublia totalement cet évènement quand il réchappa pour la centième fois au moins à la tentative d'étouffement par câlin de la petite blonde qui était sa cousine et sa fiancée.

Lorsque Lizzy lâcha Ciel, elle était toute rouge et quand elle se mit à parler, Ciel comprit aisément pourquoi.

- Cielinou, voudrais-tu passer le réveillon de Noël avec moi : depuis ton anniversaire et ce qu'il c'est passé on ne s'est pas retrouvé seul…

Ciel rougit à son tour mais pas pour la même raison que Lizzy : il se souvenait de ce qui avait découlé de ce moment avec Lizzy… Ciel croisa le regard de Sebastian qui lui lançait un avertissement alors que son sourire était plutôt ironique. Ciel soupira, comme s'il était navré, et annonça à Lizzy.

- Je suis désolé mais j'ai promis au Prince Soma que je viendrais le voir ce jour là.

La petite blonde eut un air déçu et le regard de Sebastian se fit amusé : il savait parfaitement que Ciel ne tiendrait pas sa parole et que ce n'était qu'un alibi pour échapper à un rendez-vous en tête à tête avec le petite blonde. Amusé et rassuré pour il ne savait quelle raison, Sebastian entreprit de sauver son jeune maitre de l'emprise de la Marquise.

- Monsieur est très occupé en ces périodes de fêtes avec l'entreprise Phantom, Milady. Il serait aimable de votre part de l'excuser pour qu'il retourne travailler. Il n'osait pas vous l'avouer pour ne pas vous chagriner mais c'est très important pour lui.

Ciel jeta un regard de remerciement et de soulagement à son majordome avant de voir l'ironie dans son regard. Ciel comprit alors que ce dernier se moquait de lui à ses dépends. Il lui offrit alors un regard noir qui agrandit le sourire amusé de Sebastian. Lizzy ne vit rien de l'échange de se confondit en excuse auprès de Ciel, comprenant l'importance de la situation si un parent ne parvenait pas à trouver un cadeau pour son enfant à quelques jours à peine de Noël.

- Je ne savais pas : tu aurais pu me le dire ! Je vais donc te laisser travailler en paix. Je suis désolée. A bientôt, Ciel…

La marquise partit comme on fuit mais Ciel ne s'en inquiéta pas outre mesure. Il ne tient pas non plus rigueur à Sebastian de ce qu'il avait fait : après tout il l'avait sauvé d'une position plutôt délicate…

La journée se termina calmement au manoir Phantomhive si on exceptait les chants de Noël qui agaçaient Ciel et les bruits de cris et explosions quotidiennes.

Pour la troisième nuit consécutive, un incendie ravagea un quartier de Londres. Les Shinigamis furent de nouveaux appeler à travailler mais à cause d'un naufrage au large des côtes de l'Afrique et d'une guerre en Amérique, sans oublier les morts quotidiennes, le nombre de Shinigamis fut réduit et même les novices furent appelés sur le terrain : ils manquaient cruellement d'effectif en ce moment…

Undertaker, lui-même déborder par le travail, décida de leur apporter de l'aide pour terminer au plutôt et retourner au plus vite à sa propre mission. Il sortit alors sa grande faux et s'avança au milieu des flammes à recherche d'âmes en fuites. Hélas, malgré toute leur bonne volonté, ils ne terminèrent qu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Accablé de travail, Undertaker dut se résoudre à contacter ses confrères croquemort pour qu'ils l'aident dans son travail.

Ce matin là, ce ne fut pas le jeune inspecteur qui vint sur les lieux décimés par l'incendie, ce fut Sir Randall. En effet, cette nuit, l'incendie avait frappé l'un des quartiers riches de Londres. Le vieux renard était donc sorti de sa tanière pour enquêter. Il reprit le dossier d'enquêtes du jeune inspecteur et poussa un soupir : les jeunes d'aujourd'hui ne travaillaient plus par vocation et cela ce ressentait dans leur travail… Il garda néanmoins les rapports avec lui en retournant sur les lieux des deux précédents incendies. Bien sur, il avait tout de suite associés les trois faits.

Chose surprenante, il découvrit que le même nombre d'habitations avaient été brulées et que le nombre de victimes était également le même. Conséquence logique, il en déduisit que ceux-ci étaient volontaires. En notant sur une carte de Londres les quartiers et les demeures touchées, il s'aperçut que cela faisait un arc de cercle dans Londres. Pourquoi, il l'ignorait de même que les motifs de l'incendie.

Prudent néanmoins et lucide, Sir Randall savait que le soir même un nouvel incendie allait ravager un autre quartier de Londres. C'était son flair de vieil inspecteur qui parlait. Comme il ne savait pas où, il posta ses hommes dans les quartiers se trouvant aux deux extrémités de l'arc de cercle puis il retourna au quartier général de Scotland Yard pour y réfléchir : il s'agissait de résoudre cette affaire avant qu'IL ne vienne y mettre son nez…

Ce jour là, une semaine avant Noël, Ciel se leva de mauvaise humeur : ses cauchemars étaient de plus en plus réalistes ces derniers temps et il ne dormait pas bien. Les chants de Noël lui prenaient la tête à tel point que dans ses cauchemars, les cadavres de ses parents en chantonnaient aussi. Ciel ne voulait pas crier après ses domestiques car quand lui-même, quand il était encore petit, était atteint par cette étrange fièvre liée aux fêtes de fin d'année. Le souci était que sa patience était très limitée et arrivait à bout aussi décida-t-il d'agir avant de dire quelque chose qu'il regretterait ensuite secrètement. Il appela à lui le seul qui pouvait l'aider.

- Sebastian !

Le majordome entra dans la pièce avec un grand sourire mais quand il remarqua l'état d'épuisement mental avancé du Comte, il sut que ce n'était pas le moment de jouer avec ses nerfs. Son sourire s'effaça donc pour demander très posément à Ciel.

- Que voulez-vous, jeune maitre ?

Ciel hésita un instant mais il finit par prendre sa décision quand il entendit Finnian passer dans le couloir de son bureau en chantant à tue tête Joyeux Noël pour la dixième fois de la matinée.

- Existe-t-il un moyen simple et rapide pour apaiser l'esprit et mieux contrôler ses émotions violentes ?

Sebastian haussa un sourcil surpris avant de répondre, toujours aussi sérieux.

- Oui, le Yoga.

Ciel soupira de soulagement avant d'enchainer.

- Apprend moi, cela devient urgent !

- Yes, My Lord répliqua Sebastian.

Hélas, quelque fut les efforts de Ciel et l'enseignement de Sebastian, le Yoga n'eut aucun effet pour soulager Ciel. Celui-ci se pinça l'arrête du nez et décida d'utiliser un moyen plus radical pour éviter de crier sur ses domestiques. Un moyen qui ne lui plaisait guère mais qui serait sans aucuns doutes efficace.

- Sebastian, prépare la voiture, nous partons en promenade.

- Bien, jeune maitre répondit le majordome avant de s'éclipser pour obéir aux ordres.

Ciel passa le reste de sa journée en compagnie de Sebastian, enfermés dans sa voiture, dans un silence apaisant…

Ce soir là, et les deux soirs suivants, l'incendie continua son travail de destruction et le cercle fut terminé. Malgré tous les moyens qu'il avait employé, Sir Randall ne parvient pas à trouver le coupable et encore moins son motif. La Reine Victoria décida alors de mettre son limier sur l'affaire, lui qui a toujours fait des miracles pour les affaires de ce genre…

Au matin du septième jour, Sebastian entra dans le bureau de Ciel avec un sourire mi-amusé, mi-peiné sur les lèvres.

- Je crains que Monsieur ne soit obligé de tenir sa promesse à l'égard du Prince Soma…

Ciel lança un regard surpris à son majordome et lui demanda.

- Pourquoi ?

Le majordome lui tendit alors le courrier en annonçant simplement.

- Vous avez une lettre de la Reine, Monsieur.

Ciel, se doutant du sujet pour lequel elle l'avait convoqué à Londres et dans quelle affaire il devrait intervenir, décacheta la lettre et la parcourut du regard. Enfin, il soupira et déclara à Sebastian.

- Il semble que tu as raison, Sebastian. Prépare nos bagages : nous partons pour Londres.

Sebastian obéit à Ciel avec son efficacité habituelle mais la neige c'étant accumulée sur la route et ralentissant leur progression, ils n'atteignirent Londres que tard dans la soirée.

Ciel et Sebastian entrèrent sur la pointe des pieds dans la demeure de ville du Comte en espérant que ses locataires soient déjà endormis. Mais ce fut peine perdue car au moment où ils passaient devant le salon, la porte de celui-ci s'ouvrit sur Soma. Il les regarda un instant avec des yeux ronds de surprise puis se jeta sur Ciel pour tenter à son tour de l'étouffer par un câlin tandis qu'Agni saluait avec un sourire ravi Sebastian qui semblait aussi enchanté de revoir l'indou puis Soma s'exclama

- Mon ami ! Tu es venu !

Sebastian ne précisa point que Ciel le faisait par contrainte et Ciel tut à son tour ce détail pour éviter les bouderies de Soma. Ciel dina ce soir là en compagnie du babillage du prince du Bengale avant de lui échapper en prétextant être fatigué par son voyage…

Le lendemain matin, Ciel et Sebastian furent l'un des premiers à être sur les lieux dévastés par l'incendie de la nuit et il nota soigneusement dans son calepin, ou plutôt fit noter par Sebastian, tout ce qu'il avait observé. Il passa ensuite à la préfecture de police pour récupérer le dossier d'enquêtes détenu par Sir Randall, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sourire nos deux compères devant l'ironie de la situation, mais l'un et l'autre furent introuvable. Avec un petit ricanement amusé, Ciel confia à Sebastian

- Il semble que Lord Randall savait que nous arrivions à Londres et à décider de ne pas se montrer d'un l'espoir vain de garder son affaire !

Sebastian sourit ironiquement à son tour avant d'acquiescer.

- Il semble en effet, Monsieur, que ce soit le cas…

Loin d'être dépaysé par cet obstacle, Ciel se rendit sur les lieux des six précédents incendies et constata à son tour la formation du cercle dans Londres ainsi qu'un début de ce qu'il appellerait une vague, le symbole restant encore indéfini car incomplet. Il apprit aussi en interrogeant les voisins que le même nombre de demeures et de corps avaient été retrouvés à chaque fois mais il ne parvient pas plus que Lord Randall à trouver le motif du meurtrier incendiaire. Ciel sortit alors son joker, sa source d'information indispensable : le vieux Shinigamis croquemort Undertaker...

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans sa boutique, Sebastian demanda à haute voix.

- Undertaker, êtes-vous là ?

Un rire lugubre digne du croquemort parvient de sous leurs pieds.

- Je savais que vous passeriez, Comte. Entrez donc dans l'arrière boutique et descendez les escaliers pour venir me rejoindre : j'ai des choses intéressantes à vous montrez.

Ciel haussa les épaules et Sebastian passa devant lui pour lui ouvrir la voie.

L'arrière boutique était plus un bric-à-brac qu'autre chose aussi Ciel et son majordome ne s'y attardèrent guère pour ne pas avoir de surprises désagréables. Ils ouvrirent une porte en bois craquelée et très abimée puis descendirent un escalier en pierre auquel il manquait des morceaux de marches. Ciel glissa sur l'une d'entre elles, polie par le temps et les passages mais Sebastian le rattrapa à temps. Ils échangèrent un regard intense et un battement de cœur plus tard, c'étaient de nouveau éloignés l'un de l'autre. Ils arrivèrent enfin sain et sauf au pied de l'escalier pour se retrouver devant une immense salle à température basse où se trouvaient, dans le fond, tout un tas de cadavres carbonisés. Undertaker était penché sur l'un d'eux, posé sur une simple table en chêne, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur. Il salua Ciel et Sebastian tout en continuant son travail.

- Je suis particulièrement débordé depuis que les incendies ont commencé, je ne vais donc vous accorder que très peu de temps.

Ciel rétorqua vertement au vieux Shinigami.

- Vous n'êtes pas le seul à être occupé, Undertaker !

Undertaker marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible puis les conduisit devant un cercueil de belle facture, sans aucuns doutes fabriqué par lui-même.

- Parmi tous ses brûlés, j'ai trouvé une charmante personne en bonne état.

Il ouvrit le couvercle pour dévoiler une belle jeune femme puis il poursuivit.

- Les victimes sont toutes tuées avant d'être incendiés mais leurs corps étant méconnaissables, je n'en ais une la conviction que grâce à elle. Le plus intéressant reste tout de même ce que j'ai découvert sur son dos. Je pense que cela vous intriguera beaucoup, Comte.

Ciel hocha la tête, un étrange pressentiment lui enserrant le cœur. Undertaker prit alors le cadavre de la jeune femme délicatement dans ses bras puis fit glisser le haut de la robe le long de son dos pour que Ciel puisse voir.

- Voyez, Comte.

Ciel resta figé d'horreur en voyant ce qui se trouvait dans le dos de la jeune femme. Tout s'éclairait à présent : les incendies, les meurtres et même la forme crée chaque jour dans Londres… Cela récréait chaque jour dans chaque demeure les évènements de la mort de ses parents et de son enlèvement. En effet, vous l'aurez compris, la marque de Satan était gravée dans la chair de la pauvre morte, au même endroit que dans le dos de Ciel…

_A suivre..._

La semaine prochaine sera le début de l'acte IX... Peter Pan ^^ Bizz diaboliques à tous


	51. Acte IX, Scène 1

Chalut à tous, Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu poster Mercredi mais j'ai eut des heures de boulot assez pénibles m'empêchant de vous poster le chapitre. Comme je ne veux pas vraiment rompre avec mon rythme, je poste donc aujourd'hui dimanche. Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bizz diabolique à tous et à mercredi, normalement, pour la suite ^^

BisSenshi: Aahh... pour les rôles, tu vas très vite le savoir, bien que Sebastian n'a pas de rôle dans Peter Pan... Voilà, j'espère que ce nouvel acte va te plaire. Bizz diabolique ^^

Toroko-Sama: Mais oui, quelle magnifique ambiance, n'est-ce pas ? ^^ Ciel n'est pas réputé pour être sympa en même temps XD Peut être qu'en effet, il voulait passer la journée avec Sebastian... Cependant, quelque furent ses plans, il doit les jeter à l'eau car moi j'ai prévu autre chose pour lui... Je crois que c'est une chose impossible que le manoir silencieux en fait XD Oui, Randall hait vraiment Ciel et il va d'ailleurs en profiter un peu plus tard pour se venger... Mais je parle trop vite là ^^ Ce n'est pas avant longtemps ^^ Il y aura beaucoup de lecture entre temps, normalement ^^ On va dire que là Ciel me ressemble car quand on me pousse à critiquer, positivement ou négativement sur un texte ou autre, je n'y vais pas de main mort non plus... Après je prends plus de pincettes XD Aahh pour le plan drague, cela va attendre encore un peu XD Oui, je sais, je dévoile les informations pire qu'au compte gouttes ^^ Ciel ? Sage ? Mais c'est malheureusement impossible... Pour l'instant du moins... Avec le temps, il s'assagira peut être... Mais c'est pas gagner XD On va dire qu'il est vraiment de mauvaise humeur à l'approche de Noël notre Ciel et il vaut mieux pas l'enquiquiner, c'est tout. Sebastian se fait toujours un plaisir d'agir ainsi... bien que ce soit en effet plus marquant maintenant... Oui, tu es perverse... mais je vais avouer que j'y ais penser aussi... -/- XD Oui, cela aurait pu très bien déraper... et ailleurs c'est l'une des raisons du manque de concentration de Ciel... mine de rien XD Dommage, le Yaoi, même s'il est déjà en place, n'aboutira pas tout de suite au sexe... Dommage, hein ? *rire sadique* Après si vous êtes gentilles et sage, il arrivera peut être plus tôt que prévu... du moins la première fois... Oui, c'est vrai, ma période de Noël va être très sombre, comme tu le verras d'autant plus avec les prochaines interludes... Et oui, j'ai aussi le dramatique... et tu n'as pas encore tout vu, crois moi *clin d'oeil complice * Bonne lecture ma chère et à mercredi ^^ Bizz diabolique

Magikalie:Tu es mignonne tout plein ^^ Vraiment. Mais on va dire que j'en fais exprès: à chaque fois que je dois faire intervenir Undertaker, je pense à toi ^^ Tu verras le rôle de ton perso préféré... en attendant à mercredi prochain. Bzz diabolique

Bocchan-Chan: Bien sur, les sentiments de Ciel sont aussi les miens pendant cette période de l'année... Je m'aperçois de plus en plus à tel point je m'identifie à Ciel, en version féminine, bien sur ^^ D'ailleurs je suis en train de faire son cosplay pour le TGS de Novembre ^^ Je suis du même point de vue que toi: je tuerais bien mes frères qui chante toujours à tue tête! Justement à TUE TETE ! Moi aussi j'avais envie de les exploser mais bon j'en ais encore besoin pour la fic... Ouais, Lulu bouge ton derrière et viens nous aider un peu, tu seras utile pour une fois... ou deux XD Dans le mille, Sebastian adore Noël à cause de son effet sur l'humeur de Ciel... C'est jouissif et très amusant pour lui... Comme quoi Noël pour apporter une source de joie à un Diable... mais pas dans le sens communément acquis ^^ XD Il aime Halloween à cause de la terreur des enfants qui est décuplé et aussi, et surtout, parce que c'est en ce jour là que son pouvoir est à son paroxysme... Tu imagines un Sebastian mille fois plus sexy, fort, rapide... Bref, voilà... Il y aura d'autres chapitre bon enfant mais je dois dire que cela fais un moment que c'est intrigue là me trotte dans la tête... Et si j'aime l'humour, j'ai aussi beaucoup le drame... Vous serez donc gâter ^^ Franchement j'aimerais pas être une employée d'Undy... Ca craint trop ! XD ET oui, adieux les vacances! Tous au boulot! Vive Noël, n'est-ce pas ? XD Ils vont encore remercier Ciel quand ils sauront... XD Je suis soulagée que quelqu'un est remarqué que les faits étaient similaires à ce qu'il c'était au manoir Phantomhive. J'avais peur de ne pas avoir été assez précise... Ouf, tu m'as rassurée ^^ Merchi ^^ Oui, pour eux, une vie, ce n'est rien... Après tout, ne sont-ils pas fou ? Fou mais intelligent, ce qui est le plus dangereux en somme... Indemne est un bien grand mot, ma chère. Physiquement, si on veut, mais psychologiquement, on ne sait jamais... Surtout pour Ciel... A mercredi j'espère. Que l'épée de lumière de l'Archange Michaël te protège. Bizz

Acte IX : Peter Pan

Scène 1 : Un début de soirée prometteur…

En observant l'horloge qui indique l'heure, je me rends compte à quel point il est tard. Je soupire et pensai alors, comme de nombreux humains avant moi : si seulement je pouvais arrêter le temps. Mais, le temps ne se soucis guère de nos tracas et passe, toujours aussi impitoyable. Le temps fait tout d'abord grandir les enfants jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent adultes et perdent leur innocence. Puis, peu à peu, il marque son passage sur les corps, prenant parfois avec lui la raison, avant de retirer la vie comme il l'avait donné.

Quel adulte n'a jamais souhaité rajeunir ? Quel enfant n'a jamais souhaité d'arrêter de grandir pour rester éternellement enfant ? De tous ses vœux, de tous ses désirs sont nés bien des légendes. La plus célèbre d'entre elle étant la fameuse Fontaine de Jouvence. Mais il en existe une autre, for appréciée par les enfants humains. Une légende qui se mêla quelques fois tellement à la réalité qu'on en oublie que cela peut produire réellement pour certains êtres… La légende d'un enfant étant resté adolescent à jamais…

_Dans le fond du ciel,_

_Brille dans l'immensité,_

_Une étoile, astre éternel,_

_Qui surveille l'humanité._

_Elle connait tes pleurs,_

_Elle t'offre du bonheur,_

_Elle, ta confidente,_

_Si secrète et confiante._

_Raconte-lui tes rêves,_

_Peut être prendront-ils vie,_

_Car l'étoile est la sève_

_De chaque espoir qui luit._

_Laisse ton imaginaire,_

_Façonner l'univers,_

_Et tu verras ton étoile,_

_Te faire un petit signal._

Tout commença dans un quartier chic de Londres, pendant la saison mondaine. Dans une rue comme les autres, à l'intérieur d'une demeure comme les autres alors qu'une nuit comme les autres tombait sur la ville. Un couple s'y préparait à partir à une réception, laissant leurs trois enfants seuls avec leur nourrice, un chien.

La mère, Francès Spears, réglait les derniers détails de sa toilette pour faire honneur à son époux en brillant en société ce soir là. Le temps ne l'épargnait pas, marquant son visage de quelques rides, et elle pensait secrètement que toutes les légendes liées à la jeunesse éternelle s'apparentaient plus à garder une jeunesse d'esprit que de corps. En effet, elle était assez pragmatique et ne croyait que ce qu'elle voyait de ses propres yeux, n'admettant donc l'existence de la jeunesse éternelle que le jour où elle y serait confrontée…

Le père, William T. Spears, ne croyait à aucune légende, que ce soit mentalement ou physiquement. C'était un homme très terre à terre qui annonçait que tout ceci n'était qu'un tissu d'âneries créé par les personnes qui ne supportaient pas de vieillir. Il était si conforté dans ses croyances que lorsqu'il se retrouvait dans des situations inexplicables et relevant de l'irréel, il trouvait toujours une solution rationnelle mais qui ne concordait pas obligatoirement. A ce moment là, il cherchait ses boutons de manchettes en commençant à s'impatienter du fait qu'il ne les trouvait point.

- Francès, si je ne trouve pas ses boutons de manchettes, nous serons en retard et si je veux être payé pour mes heures supplémentaires, il ne faut surtout pas l'être !

Sa femme se mit alors à chercher activement à son tour sans avoir plus de succès que son époux.

Ils avaient deux garçons, appelés respectivement Bard et Finny, et une fille, nommée Lizzy. Les deux garçons croyaient durs comme fer à l'existence d'un jeune garçon pouvant être éternellement jeune et ils lui avaient même donné un nom : Ciel. Ils basaient tous leurs jeux sur son histoire racontée tous les soirs par leur grande sœu, qui était l'autorité suprême en la matière, étant même secrètement tombée amoureuse de son héro.

Bard, étant le plus âgé des deux, prenait toujours le rôle du Capitaine Randall, l'éternel ennemi de Ciel et qui ne possédait plus qu'une main, l'ayant perdu un jour en se battant contre le jeune homme. Pour se moquer de lui, les enfants le surnommaient Capitaine Crochet. Finny héritait quant à lui au rôle de Ciel et ils jouaient les aventures du héro des histoires de leur sœur avec des sabres de bois, un cintre en guise de crochet et des draps de lit blancs pour fabriquer tant bien que mal le Scotland Yard, vaisseau fictif du Capitaine Randall.

Au moment où commençait notre histoire, ils étaient occupés à se battre, en pyjama, en sautant d'un lit à l'autre comme s'il s'agissait d'un véritable navire.

- Petit vaurien ! fulminait Bard, dans son rôle de Crochet.

Finny lui sourit en faisant un sourire narquois, agitant une clé sous le nez du Capitaine.

- Voyons, Capitaine, vous êtes devenu bien lent avec l'âge !

Bard fulmina de plus bel, s'étouffant presque avec sa rage simulée.

- Mon trésor !

Le sourire ironique de Finny s'agrandit avant de répliquer.

- Je l'ai trouvé avant toi, Randall, il me revient de droit !

Pendant que les deux enfants étaient pris dans leur jeu, la nounou, qui était en vérité un magnifique chien blanc et aux yeux rouge, arriva dans la pièce avec un flacon d'huile de foie de morue pour les enfants ainsi que trois petites cuillères pour les servir. Il écoutait d'une oreille distraite les paroles de ses petits maitres pour les interrompre avant qu'ils n'aillent trop loin.

Pendant ce temps là, il rangea la chambre mise en bazar pendant cette journée de vacances. Au moment où il retirait les petites voitures du passage, son attention fut détournée par un cri de Finny.

- Tu n'es qu'un chien, Crochet ! Viens donc chercher la clé-clé…

Le chien, que l'on appellera Pluto, oublia alors les petits jouets, intéressé par la tournure que prenaient les évènements. Il vit alors Finny faire un moulinet du poignet, éviter la lame de Bard avant de plonger la sienne dans l'interstice entre le torse de celui-ci et son bras. Bard s'effondra alors au sol, dans une parodie de mort.

C'est ce moment que choisit William pour entrer dans la pièce avant de commencer à chercher ses boutons de manchettes dans les commodes des garçons. Francès ne tarda pas arriver à son tour pour farfouiller dans celle de leur fille. Les deux enfants cessèrent leur jeu puis regardèrent leurs parents avec des yeux ronds. Même Pluto avait cessé toute activité pour observer ses maitres. Bard se décida finalement à leur demander.

- Que faites-vous, Père et Mère ?

William leva la tête de l'un des tiroirs pour regarder son fils et lui marmonna.

- Je cherche mes boutons de manchettes en or. Tu ne les aurais pas vus par hasard, Bard ?

Bard haussa les épaules et, quand William eut détourné son attention d'eux, il chuchota à l'adresse de son frère.

- Tu te souviens où tu as mis le trésor ?

Finny réfléchit un instant avant de secouer négativement la tête. Bard grimaça avant de lui demander autre chose.

- On a caché où la carte au trésor alors ?

Finny secoua négativement la tête, une fois encore en concluant.

- On l'a perdu !

Bard grimaça une nouvelle fois avant de se mettre à fouiller dans leur chambre à la recherche de l'une ou de l'autre. Finny ne tarda pas à venir l'aider à son tour. Mais ce ne fut ni l'un ni l'autre qui trouvèrent la fameuse carte. Ce fut Francès, alors qu'elle préparait le lit de Finny pour son coucher, qui trouva le morceau de papier plié en quatre. Elle l'ouvrit et annonça à son époux.

- J'ai retrouvé ton bulletin de salaire, William.

Les deux garçons arrêtèrent aussitôt leurs recherches et s'avancèrent, en même temps que leur père, vers Francès. Les enfants furent plus rapides que leur père et ils retirèrent la feuille des mains de leur mère. Bard la regarda vite avant d'annoncer à son frère, fièrement.

- Le trésor est dans… !

Mais il fut interrompu par William qui venait de découvrir que son précieux bulletin de salaire avait servi de support de jeu pour les enfants. Il avait blanchi avant de verdir.

- Bard ! Finny ! Qui de vous deux à fait ca ?!

Les deux enfants se regardèrent, n'osant pas se dénoncer mutuellement puis Bard prit son courage à deux mains et tenta de détourner l'attention de son père.

- Il y avait cette feuille qui était tombée par terre et on en avait besoin pour dessiner la carte au trésor, comme dans l'histoire de Lizzy, alors…

Mais déjà William ne l'écoutait plus. Il marmonna pour lui-même.

- Lizzy, j'aurais du m'en douter ! Cette jeune fille est trop dans la lune !

Il se posta à l'entrée de la chambre qu'elle partageait avec ses frères puis il appela.

- Lizzy ! Viens ici tout de suite !

La jeune fille entra dans la pièce, en chemise de nuit rose à froufrou, portant un broc d'eau claire pour étancher une soif hypothétique pendant la nuit. Elle posa son fardeau sur le bord de la fenêtre, laissant celle-ci entrouverte, puis elle se tourna vers son père. Ou, du moins, elle voulut se tourner vers lui car son regard tomba sur la toilette de sa mère et elle en oublia complètement son père. Elle tourna autour de sa mère en dévorant de plaisir du regard le tenue de sa mère pour la soirée. Les yeux brillants comme deux étoiles, la jeune fille s'exclama :

- Comme tu es splendide ainsi, mère !

Francès eut un petit sourire qui dérida son visage sévère et elle avoua à sa fille.

- Autant profiter de telles occasions pour se faire belle, Lizzy. Mais je dois néanmoins avouer que je suis particulièrement satisfaite de cette robe…

William n'en revenait pas d'être complètement ignoré par sa fille. Une fois remis de sa surprise, il rappela à tous qui était le maitre des lieux.

- Lizzy ! Tu es priée de m'écoutez quand je te parle, jeune fille !

Elle se tourna donc finalement vers son père en voulant s'excuser mais elle fut de nouveau coupée dans son élan lorsqu'elle vit le bulletin de salaire décoré par les bons soins de ses frères. Elle s'approcha alors vivement de son père en s'exclamant avec enthousiasme.

- Tu as décidé de décorer un peu tes bulletins de salaires, père ? C'est une très bonne idée ! Ils sont mignons tout plein comme ça !

Les garçons sourirent de la tête désespérée de William T. Spears qui se demandait ce qu'il avait fait pour avoir des enfants pareils. Il préféra ne rien dire, ce qui valait mieux à son avis… du moins en ce qui concernait son bulletin de salaire. Il reprit sur un autre sujet qui lui importait, d'une voix sèche.

- J'aimerais que tu cesses d'encombrer l'esprit de tes frères avec tes histoires ridicules !

- Elles ne sont pas ridicules ! répliqua Lizzy, les larmes montant aux yeux.

- Si, jeune fille : elles le sont ! reprit William, sans appel.

Lizzy éclata en sanglots alors que Francès soupirait en regardant fixement son mari.

- Allons, William…

Mais celui-ci était sourd aux protestions de sa femme.

- Je crois qu'il est tant que tu grandisses un peu et que tu aies ta propre chambre, Lizzy ! Cela épargnera à tes frères d'entendre tes sottises !

Tous regardèrent William avec horreur : il ne fallait vraiment pas toucher à ses bulletins de salaire !

Sur ce, William voulut quitter la pièce. Seulement, il ne regarda pas où il allait et il marcha accidentellement sur la queue de Pluto. Le pauvre chien poussa alors un hurlement de douleur qui fit sursauter William qui recula vers la porte en s'excusant.

- Excuse-moi, Pluto, je ne t'avais pas vu !

Ne regardant toujours pas où il allait, William posa le pied sur une des petites voitures que Pluto avait oublié de ranger. Il sentit son pied glisser mais quand il vit sur quoi il avait marché, il était déjà trop tard. Il tenta de se rattraper avec ce qui lui tomba sous la main. Hélas, ce fut le bord de la robe de Francès et, sous leurs yeux emplis d'horreur, le tissu se déchira lentement.

Cela aurait pu être la fin des catastrophes mais la soirée avait trop bien commencée pour finir ainsi et William tomba brutalement sur une autre petite voiture qui explosa sous le choc, non sans projeter William dans la direction de Pluto. Le chien vit trop tard son maitre arrivé sur lui et ils se retrouvèrent aplatis l'un contre l'autre au mur, comme des pancakes. Les livres se trouvant sur l'étagère du ledit mur tombèrent un à un sur la tête de William. Sonné, il n'osa plus bouger pour ne plus provoqué de catastrophes mais il était déjà trop tard : le mal était fait…

Il y eut un long silence puis tous se précipitèrent en direction de William et de Pluto. Ils s'exclamèrent tous en même temps en se penchant vers le chien, le caressant avec douceur et précautions.

- Oh, pauvre Pluto ! Tu n'as rien de cassé ?

William, qui pensait que toute cette attention devait lui être du, se releva alors tant bien que mal puis dit sèchement.

- Trop, c'est trop ! Pluto, viens avec moi : je te ramène à ta niche, que tu n'aurais jamais du quitter !

Finny, les larmes aux yeux, s'exclama alors.

- Non, papa, il va attraper froid !

- Puisque vous vous inquiétez plus d'un chien que de moi, je vais rétablir un semblant d'équilibre !

Francès le fusilla du regard et lui montra sa robe déchirée.

- Tu exagères, William : tu as ruinée ma robe et je n'ai rien dit ! Il me faut me changer en vitesse pour ne pas arriver en retard alors cesse donc tes jérémiades !

William et Francès s'affrontèrent du regard un long moment puis il abandonna et sortit de la pièce, non sans trainer Pluto derrière lui.

Pendant que Francès se changeait, William mena le chien dehors en lui parlant, indigné par la scène qui c'était déroulée.

- Qu'ils s'inquiètent pour toi, je peux le comprendre. Mais qu'ils te fassent passer avant moi, c'est un monde tout de même !

William se calma peu à peu et vit alors l'air de chien battu qu'arborait Pluto. Il lui gratta alors l'arrière de la tête avant de lui annoncer, plus doucement.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Pluto, je n'ai rien contre toi mais un chien doit dormir dans une niche et cela donnera une leçon aux enfants : tu ne seras pas toujours là et ils ne doivent pas s'appuyer sur toi, un chien mais plutôt sur moi, leur père !

William soupira puis rentra dans la demeure.

Francès, ayant trouvé une robe convenable et c'étant changé, alla coucher ses enfants. Finny n'arrêtait pas de se lamenter sur le sort de Pluto et Lizzy tirait une tête d'enterrement, ce qui ne lui ressemblait guère. Bard était le seul qui allait à peu près bien. Il donna même le trésor retrouvé à sa mère pour qu'elle le remette à leur père. Francès entreprit alors de rassurer ses enfants sur les intentions de leur père, pour qu'ils puissent s'endormir.

- Ne vous en faites pas les enfants, je discuterais avec votre père lorsqu'il sera calmé. C'est une soirée très importante pour lui et il était très anxieux.

Francès éteignit ensuite les lumières et se rendit compte que Lizzy avait laissé la fenêtre ouverte. Ne souhaitant pas que ses enfants attrapent froid, elle voulut la fermer mais Lizzy l'empêcha.

- Quoique dise père, mes histoires ne sont pas des sottises ! Il n'y a pas longtemps, j'ai trouvé un cache œil et une bague avec un saphir dans la niche de Pluto. Je suis sure que cela vient de lui et qu'il va revenir les chercher alors laisse la fenêtre entrouverte, s'il te plait, mère !

Francès hocha la tête, pensant qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose sortant de l'imagination trop fertile de sa fille, puis elle rejoignit son époux, sans lui faire part des paroles de leur fille : cela ne valait pas la peine de l'alarmer ou de remettre de l'huile sur le feu de sa colère pour rien.

Une ombre assisse sur le toit de la maison des Spears se découpa à la lumière de la lune lorsqu'elle vit le couple s'éloigner de la demeure. Elle descendit silencieusement le long du mur, suivi par une petite lueur, avant de s'introduire dans la chambre des enfants…

_A suivre..._

__A Mercredi prochain. Bizz diabolique


	52. Acte IX, Scène 2

Chalut à tous ^^ Aujourd'hui je peux poster tranquillement ^^ C'est demain que cela va être dur ^^Donc voici la suite de l'Acte IX. Bonne lecture à tous et à mercredi prochain j'espère.

Bocchan-Chan: Merchi d'avoir été l'une des rares personnes à m'avoir reviewer ce chapitre à cause du retard ^^ Et oui, Peter Pan... depuis le temps que mon frère me cassait les pied pour que je le fasse XD Eh bien, dans les grandes lignes, je suis bien d'accord avec toi mais il existe des cas où les enfants ne veulent pas grandir: quand ils ont des frères et soeurs par exemple et on l'impression qu'ils vont perdre l'amour de leurs parents s'ils grandissent... ou d'autres. Bien sur, la plupart du temps, ce sont les adultes qui veulent redevenir enfants même s'ils ont oublié qu'être un enfant n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus simple non plus... Je suis une fois de plus d'accord avec toi: moi aussi je voudrais redevenir enfant mais que pour les bons côtés cette fois: pas de leçons, pas d'école obligatoire... Que des jeux ^^ Moi aussi j'avais adoré la scène avec Nana et le père, c'est pour cela que je l'ais retranscrite si fidèlement... en accentuant un peu les malheurs de William XD Perdu, ce n'est pas Sebastian qui entre pas la fenêtre... Tu vas très vite comprendre qui c'est ^^ Ta description de Peter Pan est très fidèle à ce que je pense, c'est aussi pour cela que j'ai choisi la personne que j'ai choisi pour le jouer ^^ Que de mystère hein ? XD J'espère que la suite te plaira. Que l'épée de l'Archange Michaël te protège. Bizz et à mercredi prochain ^^

Magikalie: Merci à toi aussi d'avoir été l'une des seule à m'avoir reviewer ce chapitre à cause du retard ^^ ET oui, la nounou, c'est Pluto... Je trouvais que le rôle pouvais bien lui aller XD Désolé mais je crois (si je me souviens bien...) qu'Undy-kun n'apparaitra pas non plus dans ce chapitre là... Le prochain je crois... hihihi Tu as raison de t'inquiéter de son rôle mais je ne t'en dirais pas plus... Le pire reste néanmoins à venir pour le prochain acte... Bizz diabolique et à mercredi prochain... Tu sais moi peux m'importe que tu prennes tes calmants ou pas, je t'adore telle que tu es ^^ Bizz

Scène 2 : Rencontre avec une légende

La chambre des enfants était plongée dans la pénombre et le seul bruit qui en provenait était celui de la respiration lente et calme des enfants assoupis. L'ombre écarta le rideau tout doucement et jeta un regard dans la pièce. La voie étant libre, il laissa passer sa petite compagne lumineuse et referma derrière lui le rideau, ne laissant filtrer que quelques rayons de lune pour voir où il allait sans faire de bruits, pour ne pas réveiller les petits humains endormis. Il chuchota à l'adresse son amie, qui était en réalité une petite fée.

- Yumi, je cherche du côté des commodes et toi des lits : tu es bien plus discrète que moi.

La petite fée hocha la tête avec un petit sourire narquois puis partit de son côté.

L'ombre ouvrit les tiroirs en bois qui glissaient sur leurs gonds silencieusement, au grand soulagement de celle-ci. Elle plongea la main dans les tiroirs, retira les vêtements et tâtonna dedans mais ne trouva pas ce qu'elle cherchait à ses risques et puérils. Elle examina alors le dessus des meubles puis le dessous, souleva même le tapis avant de se résigner à chercher dans le coffre à jouets. Ce qui serait une tâche bien plus ardue…

Pendant ce temps là, la petite fée c'était approchée des lits et regardaient sous les oreillers des trois enfants. Ayant fait choux blanc, elle se décida à regarder dans les tables de chevet, sa petite taille aidant pour s'y faufiler par une petite ouverture. Elle n'eut guère de chance pour les deux premières et soupira en songeant à la taille de la maison qu'il restait à fouiller. Quelle idée aussi de s'approcher autant de la fenêtre pour écouter des histoires ! C'était complètement décourageant ! Et c'est avec une désillusion croissante qu'elle se glissa dans le dernier tiroir de la dernière commode.

Yumi allait repartir, comme elle était venue, lorsqu'un reflet lumineux dans le fond du tiroir attira son regard. Elle se dirigea vers la source de l'éclat de lumière et sauta de joie lorsqu'elle découvrit le saphir à demi caché sous le cache œil de son ami. Elle ressortit alors et vola à toute vitesse en direction de son compagnon, qui s'apprêtait à ouvrir la malle aux jouets.

- Je les ais trouvés ! lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille, triomphante.

- Où, Yumi ? Où ? la questionna l'ombre.

La petite fée la mena à la table de nuit auprès de laquelle dormait une jeune fille. L'ombre ouvrit avec beaucoup de précautions le fameux tiroir et retient de justesse un cri de victoire. Elle reprit ce qui lui appartenait et s'élança vers la fenêtre pour repartir.

Hélas, la soirée était prédestinée pour les bavures et l'ombre n'échappa pas à la règle : elle marcha par mégarde sur un jouet dissimulé dans l'obscurité, que Pluto n'avait pas eut le temps de ranger avec tous les évènements c'étant déroulé. Une brouillant POUET résonna dans le silence de la pièce. Bien sur, c'est toujours quand on cherche à être discret que l'on fait du bruit… Tout le monde n'est pas doué d'yeux de chats pour voir dans le noir…

L'ombre retira en vitesse son pied du jouet mais il était déjà trop tard : des mouvements parvenaient des lits des enfants, auparavant immobiles, et la lumière ne tarda pas à s'allumer, révélant alors l'identité de l'intrus. Lizzy poussa un cri de joie, descendit de son lit et se jeta au cou d'un jeune garçon, tout de vert vêtu, un cache œil de la même couleur recouvrant un œil azur, selon les suppositions de Lizzy et la couleur du second œil.

- Ciel ! Je le savais que c'était toi et que tu existais !

Le jeune héro commençait à manquer d'air quand la jeune fille le lâcha, la mine devenant soudainement plus sombre.

- Heureusement que tu es venu ce soir car, sinon, je ne t'aurais jamais rencontré…

Ciel regarda longuement la petite blonde avant de poser doucement sa main sur son épaule comme pour la réconforter.

- Pourquoi donc, Lizzy ?

Elle leva des yeux emplis de larmes vers son héro avant de répondre.

- Mes parents pensent que mes histoires sont ridicules et ont décidé de me donner ma propre chambre pour que je grandisse.

Ciel haussa un sourcil contrarié.

- Il n'y aura plus d'histoires alors ?

- Non, en effet renifla Lizzy.

Ciel sembla réfléchir longuement puis il déclara calmement.

- Si je ne leur apporte plus de nouvelles histoires le soir, les garçons perdus vont m'en vouloir et ils deviendront intenables… Veux-tu m'accompagner au Pays Imaginaire ?

Un silence assourdissant tomba sur la pièce alors que Lizzy regardait, les yeux pleins d'étoiles, celui qui était devenu son sauveur, ses deux frères regardant la scène avec des yeux endormis, comme s'il ne s'agissait que de l'un de leurs nombreux rêves…

Pluto avait senti Ciel arrivé mais, étant attaché dehors, il ne pouvait pas aller protéger ses trois petits maitres. Il aboya en espérant que cela ferait fuir l'intrus, mais rien n'y faisait : il sentait toujours son étrange présence dans les lieux. Il tira, tira encore sur la corde pour tenter de dénouer le nœud et ainsi pouvoir aller sauver les enfants Spears. Il mordilla le nœud mais William l'avait trop serré pour qu'il se défasse aussi facilement. N'ayant plus le choix, Pluto ouvrit bien grande sa gueule et cracha un jet de flamme qui fit tomber l'obstacle en cendres.

Il se précipita vers la porte d'entrée mais, celle-ci étant fermée à clé, Pluto resta dehors. N'ayant plus le temps d'attendre de pouvoir de nouveau cracher des flammes, Pluto opta pour la dernière solution qu'il lui restait : aller chercher ses maitres. Il repéra leur odeur et courut à en perdre haleine jusqu'à l'endroit où la soirée se déroulait. Il aboya tout le long du chemin pour appeler ses amis canins à son aide.

Une horde de chiens pénétra les lieux et Pluto tira sur la manche de William alors qu'un autre poussait Francès en direction de la sortie avec sa tête. Seulement, aucun d'entre eux ne voulaient venir, pensant que leur chien était devenu fou. William entendit alors à ce moment là l'un de ses collèges murmurer.

- Il parait que les chiens ont un instinct de protection surdéveloppé…

William et Francès blanchirent avant de s'écrier, en cœur.

- Les enfants !

Ils se précipitèrent dans la rue, Pluto ouvrant la marche en aboyant.

Pendant ce temps là, Lizzy avait retrouvé la parole pour donner sa réponse à Ciel.

- Puisque mon père ne croit pas en mes histoires, autant partir là où elles plairont à quelqu'un !

Un silence de mort tomba sur la pièce puis, avec un petit sourire, Lizzy se tourna vers ses deux jeunes frères qui la regardaient, terrifiés.

- Mais je ne partirais pas sans Bard et Finny…

Les deux garçons oublièrent instantanément leurs inquiétudes et sautèrent de joie à l'annonce de leur sœur. Ciel se demanda s'il avait bien fait de la convier à le rejoindre au Pays Imaginaire mais il était trop tard désormais pour revenir sur ses mots. Il sentait que, de toute manière, la jeune fille ne se viendrait pas sans ses frères…

Ciel soupira et entendit la petite voix de Yumi lui parvenir de sous son chapeau, où elle c'était cachée.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de réfléchir avant de parler, Ciel, mais tu ne m'écoutes jamais ! A chaque fois c'est pareil et tu te mets dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou !

Repentant, ou pas, Ciel chuchota à l'adresse de celle-ci.

- Oui, tu avais raison, une fois encore, Yumi…mais tu sais comment sont les enfants… ajouta-t-il malicieusement.

- Oh que oui ! Je vis d'ailleurs avec sept d'entre eux ! répliqua Yumi, très sérieusement.

Un petit sourire amusé étira alors les lèvres de Ciel jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive que les trois enfants avaient cessé de s'agiter dans tous les sens pour le regarder avec un drôle d'air. Comme le silence persistant se poursuivait, mal à l'aise, Ciel demanda.

- Quoi ?!

- Tu parles tout seul ! répondirent les trois Spears d'une seule voix.

Vexé d'être pris pour un fou, Ciel retira son chapeau, posa Yumi dans la paume de sa main et la présenta à ses compagnons.

- Pas du tout ! Je parlais avec ma fée : Yumi.

- Ciel ! couina celle-ci, trop tard : le garçon avait encore agit sur un coup de tête.

Lizzy et Finny la regardèrent avec émerveillement mais Bard semblait la chercher là où elle n'était pas. Il finit par conclure, dépité.

- Je ne la vois pas !

Ciel soupira de nouveau et allait expliquer ce qu'il fallait faire pour la voir lorsque Lizzy répliqua, très informée dès qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'extraordinaire.

- Si tu n'y crois pas, tu ne la verras pas !

Bard inspira à fond, ferma fort ses paupières pendant quelques secondes puis les rouvrit. Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement avant qu'il ne prenne un air complètement ahuri.

- Une fée ! Une vraie fée ! Stupéfiant !

L'interpellée, Ciel, Lizzy et Finny levèrent les yeux au ciel avant de rétorquer en cœur.

- Evidemment !

Ciel entendit alors les aboiements de Pluto, au loin, sur le chemin du retour, aussi déclara-t-il, pas vraiment ravi à l'idée de se retrouver de nouveau confronté à l'animal.

- Et si on partait ?

Enthousiastes, les enfants hochèrent la tête. Ciel s'approcha alors de la fenêtre, grimpa sur la rambarde et sauta sous le regard horrifié des enfants, qui se précipitèrent pour voir ce qu'il était advenu de leur héro, non sans hurler.

- Ciel !

Ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour voir le frêle garçon virer vers le ciel, à quelques mètres du sol, avant de s'envoler vers le firmament, suivi de Yumi. Ils s'éloignaient, toujours plus haut et toujours plus loin, lorsque Lizzy les rappela.

- Ciel, ne nous oublie pas !

Celui-ci redescendit alors, comme à contre cœur, et se posa sur le balcon, derrière les enfants. Contrarié, il requit alors.

- Pourquoi vous ne me suivez pas ?!

Les trois jeunes Spears échangèrent un regard comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence, puis ils s'expliquèrent.

- Nous ne savons pas voler !

Incrédule, Ciel sollicita une réponse.

- Mais comment vous déplacer vous alors sur les longues distances ?

- On marche ou on prend la calèche ou le train répondit Lizzy tout simplement.

Ne connaissant pas les étranges objets qu'elle mentionnait, Ciel haussa les épaules avant de poursuivre.

- Je vais vous apprendre dans ce cas !

Le sourire revient sur les lèvres des trois enfants qui attendirent avec impatience les instructions de leur maitre.

- Pour voler, il faut d'abord croire…

Les enfants hochèrent la tête.

- …imaginer un monde où tous les rêves peuvent se réaliser…

Les enfants hochèrent de nouveau la tête, très concentrés sur ce qu'il disait. Mais Ciel c'était tu, cherchant le dernier élément indispensable. Il avait beau farfouiller dans sa mémoire, cela ne lui revenait pas. Inquiète de voir leur voyage terminé avant même qu'il n'est commencé, Lizzy demanda.

- Que ce passe-t-il, Ciel ?

Sincèrement, Ciel avoua, un peu penaud tout de même.

- Je ne sais plus. Nous savons tous voler au Pays Imaginaire… mis à part Randall et son équipage, bien sur…

Déçus, les trois jeunes Spears rentrèrent dans leur chambre. Yumi vint alors murmurer la réponse à l'oreille de Ciel, n'aimant pas les mines tristes et désolées qui devraient toujours être joyeuses.

- Tu as oublié la poussière de fée, Ciel !

Le visage de ce dernier s'éclaira puis il se frappa le front avec la main en s'écriant.

- Mais bien sur ! La poussière de fée !

Les enfants revinrent auprès de lui plus vite qu'ils étaient partis puis ils supplièrent Yumi avec des petites bouilles enfantines qu'ils espéraient attendrissantes.

- Peux-tu nous asperger de ta poussière de fée, nous t'en prions, chère fée Yumi ?

La petite fée eut un sourire de coin puis elle s'approcha de chacun d'entre eux en chuchotant à leurs oreilles.

- Mon pouvoir vient des rêves des enfants alors si vous rêvez suffisamment fort, je saurais faire voler le monder entier s'il le fallait…

La première aspergée par la magie des fées fut Lizzy qui regarda alors Ciel en rougissant… On devinait aisément à quoi elle pouvait bien rêver… Le deuxième fut Bard qui avait un immense sourire à l'idée de faire exploser le vaisseau de ce cher Capitaine Randall. Enfin, ce fut Finny qui imita les indiens…

Satisfait et ravi, Ciel se dirigea de nouveaux vers la fenêtre et vit du coin de l'œil Pluto arrivé au coin de la rue : il était temps de partir. Les quatre enfants sautèrent en même temps avant de s'élancer vers le ciel nocturne de Londres.

_Pour pouvoir t'envoler,_

_Et, comme les oiseaux,_

_Monter toujours plus haut,_

_Il n'y a qu'un secret :_

_Il te suffit de rêver._

Bientôt, ils quittèrent les quartiers résidentiels, volant au dessus des toits les plus hauts, ils virent alors leur ville comme ils ne l'avaient encore jamais vue. Ils furent les témoins de choses que nul n'avait vu avant eux et ne verraient plus après eux : l'intérieur du château de la Reine éclairer par les rayons de lune et les étoiles miroitantes dans les fontaines…

_Accorde-toi du bonheur,_

_En éloignant tes peurs,_

_Pour libérer ton cœur_

_Tu pourras alors t'envoler,_

_Et tu deviendras si léger,_

_Que tu pourras voyager._

Ils passèrent au niveau des parcs, touchant l'eau avec leurs mains et faisant s'envoler les feuilles à leur passage, comme de grands oiseaux. Les lucioles et les papillons les suivirent même un petit moment et ils jouèrent avec eux à faire des pirouettes dans le ciel étoilé…

_Tu vois l'astre lunaire,_

_Tout là haut scintiller,_

_Tu pourras t'en approcher,_

_Tu n'as qu'une chose à faire_

_Rêver, espérer pour t'envoler_

_Loin de la terre, loin de la mer._

Ils arrivèrent enfin au niveau du Big Ben, où ils se posèrent le temps que Ciel leur indique leur destination finale : une petite étoile si brillante dans l'infinité du ciel. Une étoile surnommée l'Etoile Polaire par les hommes ignorants et ayant perdu leur faculté de rêver…

_Laisse tes soucis là où ils sont,_

_Oublie toutes tes questions_

_Contente-toi de croire._

_Dans ton dos poussera des ailes_

_Et, comme l'oiseau de l'espoir,_

_Tu conquerras l'immensité du ciel._

Les enfants regardèrent une dernière fois la terre avant de se tourner, sans regard en arrière, vers le lieu où les souhaits prennent vie et la joie est le quotidien. Adieu la tristesse, les colères et les peines… tout cela laissés en bas… Du moins le pensèrent-ils, s'envolant toujours plus haut…

_Pour pouvoir t'envoler,_

_Et, comme les oiseaux,_

_Monter toujours plus haut,_

_Il n'y a qu'un secret :_

_Il te suffit de rêver…_

Pluto arriva le premier à la porte d'entrée. Il fut soulagé en ne sentant plus la présence étrange de l'intrus puis il remarqua l'absence de vie dans la demeure : il était arrivé trop tard. William et Francès arrivèrent peu après et ouvrirent la porte en vitesse, sans se rendre compte que leur chien n'avait plus de réactions précipitées. Les parents jaillirent dans la chambre à coucher, en allumant la lumière, mais ils trouvèrent les lits vides et, devant la fenêtre grande ouverte, un chausson oublié par l'un d'entre eux…

_A suivre..._

__A la semaine prochaine à tous. Bizz diabolique


	53. Acte IX, Scène 3

Chalut à tous. Je suis désolée de poster avec un jour de retard mais hier, avec près de 8 heures de boulot, j'ai malheureusement pas pu poster. Aujourd'hui, le boulot étant plus tranquille, je peux ^^ Donc voici la suite de Peter Pan. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Merchi à tous et Bizz diaboliques. A mardi prochain (où je suis sure de pouvoir poster ^^)

GreatLunatic: Non, je n'aurais pas fait fait cet affront à Sebastian... Quoique... XD Non, j'ai pas envie de mourir si jeune ^^ Ce n'est pas grave si ton commentaire est court il me fait très plaisir, comme toujours ^^ Désolé pour la tite faute... Il y en a toujours qui passe le filtre -_-" Merchi pour tes encouragements. J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant ^^ Bizz diaboliques.

Magikalie: Voyons voir si tu trouveras dans quel rôle se cache Undertaker. Oui, normalement, il va apparaitre dans ce chapitre ^^ William reste fidèle à lui même mais j'avoue qu'Undertaker est plus... comment dire... efficace ? Utile ? Bref, je pense que tu comprends où je veux en venir ^^ Oui, je me suis aussi beaucoup éclaté à imaginer Ciel habillé en Peter Pan et j'ai aussi pouffé de rire XD Tu sauras très bientôt pour ton Undy. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bizz Diaboliques.

BisSenshi: Oh, mais tu sais, ce rôle lui va plutôt bien car, justement, il a perdu ses parents. On ne sait pas ce qui à pousser Peter à fuir le monde des humains mais sans doutes a-t-il été blessé psychologiquement... Peut être ses parents sont-ils eux aussi mort... ? Et puis son détachement des affaires humaines, comme s'il les fuyaient... Certes, Ciel ne fuit pas, mais cela aurait très bien pu être ce qu'il serait devenu s'il n'avait pas été enlevé et torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il perde la foi... Qui sait, au final ? Mais je trouvais qu'au contraire, bien que le personnage paraisse radicalement opposé à Ciel, il existe des ressemblances entre eux assez intéressantes... Après ce n'est que mon point de vue... Ton idée est aussi très intéressante. Peter Pan ne symbolise-t-il pas en effet la part d'enfance qui se trouve en chacun de nous et qui a été mise de côté puis oublié... Dans ce cas même, je trouve que Ciel peut très bien correspondre au rôle car bien qu'il soit un adulte dans un corps d'enfant, il existe toujours des moments où ce qu'il est vraiment ressort et montre sa fragilité mais aussi son manque d'amour et de croyance... Bref, sur ces bonnes paroles, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bizz diaboliques.

Lottie: C'est vrai que je me suis amusée ^^ Beaucoup amusée ^^ Tu es bien la seule qui te rende compte du travail que je dois fournir pour tous ses poèmes. Merchi beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup! Crochet n'est ni l'un ni l'autre... Dommage XD Grell a failli être Mouche par contre ^^ Merchi pour tes encouragements. Bonne lecture. Bizz diaboliques.

Bocchan-Chan: En effet, et c'est pour cela que c'est Ciel qui a hérité du rôle ^^ EN effet, TOUS les rêves peuvent se réaliser, et Lizzy en prendra quelque peu conscience... Pas méchamment bien sur... Mais ma version de Peter ne le rend pas obligatoirement vainqueur, comme tu verras... Je me suis aussi poser la question veux-tu et la solution m'a paru tellement effrayante que je préfère ne pas trop y penser et préciser les rêves que je veux qui se réalisent ^^ C'est souvent ainsi: les enfants ne savent pas le mal qu'ils font à leurs parents par leurs actions, ils ne comprennent pas mais on peut se demander s'ils n'en font pas exprès parfois, pour savoir à quel point leurs parents tiennent à eux: l'amour mais aussi la colère et la tristesse sont des sentiments dont ils ont besoin pour grandir et comprendre le monde. Que ce doit être dur d'être parents. Surtout quand les enfants sont si cruels... Moi j'aimerais tellement voler libre comme un oiseau mais pas avec les contraintes des enfants, n'est-ce pas ^^ J'ai pas envie de faire un piquet dans l'herbe, hein ? ^^ Et oui, Peter Pan est très vicieux, et j'ai voulu en quelque sorte le montrer... en quelque sorte... mais aussi plein de bon sens sur certains points... Merchi à toi aussi pour ton soutient. Je t'adore et à la semaine prochaine. Bonne lecture. Que l'épée de lumière de l'archange Michaël te protège. Bizz

Scène 3 : Paradis imaginaire

Dans l'île imaginaire, il existait une baie où était amarré le Scotland Yard, le vaisseau corsaire du Capitaine Randall. Il était à présent prisonnier des glaces depuis que Ciel n'était pas revenu du monde des humains. En effet, le climat de cet endroit s'accommodait en fonction de l'humeur du garçon… Le ciel était donc souvent gris même si quelques éclaircies perçaient la couche nuageuse de temps à autre. Ciel était en effet connu pour son caractère ronchon…

Mais, trêve de bavardages, penchons nous sur ce fameux navire qui s'éveillait lentement aux premières lueurs de l'aube, pour tenter de mieux comprendre comment vivaient les ennemis de Ciel…

Le premier debout était le cuisinier du navire qui préparait le petit déjeuner pour tous ses compatriotes. Les corsaires se levaient alors sous la torture du délicieux fumet qui parvenait à leurs narines.

_La vie d'un corsaire_

_Est la plus belle des vies,_

_On est libre comme l'air,_

_De faire ce qu'on a envie._

La journée commençait souvent par ce chant qui était à la fois un chant de vérité, car c'était ce qu'ils pensaient de leur statut de corsaire, mais aussi un chant de courage. En effet, depuis que le Capitaine Randall avait pris en chasse ce fameux Ciel, leurs vies étaient devenues ennuyeuses à en mourir et ils ne leurs restaient plus que les expéditions sur l'île à la recherche du garçon, leurs chants et leurs camarades pour ne pas orchestrer une mutinerie…

_La vie d'un corsaire,_

_Se fait au grès du vent,_

_Loin sur la mer,_

_Quelque soit le temps._

Hélas, à présent, si le grand large leurs manquait, même si le Capitaine décidait de laisser tomber et de reprendre leurs voyages, il serait fou de vouloir faire avancer le navire. Cela n'améliorait pas l'humeur des corsaires qui devenaient exécrables par manque d'occupations, qui provoquait donc de plus en plus de bastons qui se terminaient en général dans l'eau glacée…

_La vie d'un corsaire,_

_Est une vraie galère,_

_Car on fait la loi,_

_Tous, au nom du roi._

Le seul qui restait toujours de bonne humeur, quelque soit le temps, était le Lieutenant du Capitaine Randall : Aberline. C'était aussi en grande partie grâce à lui que l'équipage grondait en silence, faisant de lui leur porte parole auprès du Capitaine. On pouvait d'ailleurs se demander comment une personne de si bonne volonté et de cœur pouvait être sur un vaisseau corsaire mais cela s'expliquait lorsqu'on savait que le Capitaine l'avait recueilli quand il était encore enfant. Celui-ci vouait une fidélité sans limites à ce dernier même s'il n'était pas toujours d'accord avec ses actions et ses décisions. Il était aussi le seul que le Capitaine écoutait…

_La vie d'un corsaire,_

_Nous exile de la terre,_

_Nous vivons au grès des flots_

_En hurlant Hissez-haut !_

Malheureusement, depuis que Ciel avait retrouvé avant eux le trésor que le Capitaine devait ramener à sa Majesté le Roi, ce dernier n'écoutait plus les paroles d'Aberline, pas plus que la voix de la raison : il voulait faire payer à ce petit isolent ce qu'il lui avait fait. D'autant plus depuis qu'il avait perdu sa main dans l'entreprise et qu'un crocodile ayant avalé sa théière le suivait en faisant des « Ho ho ho » constants, espérant manger un autre petit morceau du Capitaine…

_Je suis un corsaire,_

_Et je suis le plus fier !_

Ce matin là, lorsqu'Aberline sortit du dortoir qu'il partageait avec les autres, sa bonne humeur quotidienne se propagea au reste de l'équipage : le soleil était revenu, le ciel était bleu, chose qui était vraiment incroyable et, surtout, la mer était redevenue liquide ! Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : leur ennemi numéro un était de retour… Aberline s'empressa d'aller prévenir son Capitaine mais, lorsqu'il arriva devant sa cabine, prêt à toquer, la porte de celle-ci s'ouvrit devant lui, le frappant de plein fouet.

- Aberline ! Il est enfin revenu !

La voix du lieutenant lui parvient de derrière la porte, à moitié étouffée.

- Oui, Capitaine…

Randall referma la porte et vit l'homme aplatis derrière celle-ci. Il leva un sourcil contrarié, décrocha Aberline puis lui dit.

- Annonce aux hommes de se tenir prêts : il n'est pas loin, je le sens !

Aberline acquiesça puis alla prévenir l'équipage d'un pas mal assuré par le coup qu'il avait reçu. Les corsaires obéirent en ronchonnant : ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils avaient de faux espoirs… mis valaient mieux chasser ce maudit garnement que de rester oisifs sur le navire !

Pendant ce temps là, Ciel, Yumi et les trois Spears arrivaient dans l'atmosphère du Pays Imaginaire et assistèrent au lever du soleil sur l'océan glacé puis à la transformation du paysage. Le ciel se dégagea, ne laissant que quelques nuages pour les dissimuler… L'Océan scintilla pendant un instant par la réflexion des rayons solaires sur la glace avant que l'eau ne se mette à fondre pour redevenir le liquide miroir du ciel. Les arbres, ayant perdu leurs feuilles, se virent de nouveaux couverts de leur feuillage et de fleurs, comme si le printemps était bien avancé. Enfin, la faune endormie évoluait à présent dans les différents endroits de l'île. La présence de Ciel avait redonné la vie à ce paradis imaginaire…

Le petit groupe se posa sur un nuage et Ciel sortit une longue vue pour savoir si la voie était libre avant de conduire ses compagnons à sa cachette. Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres puis il rangea sa longue vue.

- Il semble que l'équipage de ce cher Capitaine soit sur le pied de guerre… Je vais devoir aller créer une diversion pour qu'ils ne vous aperçoivent pas… Yumi, tu les mèneras auprès des garçons et vous veillerez sur eux jusqu'à mon retour. Compris ?

Les enfants et la petite fée hochèrent gravement la tête alors que Ciel fonçait à toute allure en direction du vaisseau corsaire.

Le Capitaine vit Ciel arriver avec sa propre longue vue et un sourire triomphant éclaira son visage. Avec autorité, il ordonna.

- Préparer le canon ! Placez à 2° Sud ! 3…2…1…Feu !

Le boulet de canon partit en direction de Ciel, qui évita de justesse la percussion en changeant sa trajectoire de quelques centimètres. Le canon ayant été réarmé, Crochet fit tirer son équipage une, deux, trois fois mais ils loupèrent toujours Ciel de peu. Ciel étant à présent à leur hauteur, le Capitaine Randall sortit son pistolet et visa le jeune garçon qui le narguait en agitant devant lui la clé dorée qui fermait le coffre au trésor que voulait Randall.

Le résultat fut affligeant, surtout pour le Scotland Yard… Le mât avait été brisé par un boulet de canon envoyé par l'équipage en visant l'enfant oiseau et les voiles étaient percées de petits trous et de grandes lacérations du aux balles de l'arme à feu de Crochet et de ses lancers de poignards. Pour la ixième fois depuis que Ciel était apparu, le navire était hors d'état de fonctionner et le jeune garçon n'avait même pas une égratignure à soigner. Randall s'arracha les cheveux et bougonna :

- Il faut que je m'y prenne autrement sinon je n'aurais jamais ce petit garnement !

Il haussa alors la voix et aboya ses ordres à l'équipage.

- Réparez-moi ce navire, et en vitesse, bande de bons à rien !

Puis il s'enferma de nouveau dans sa cabine pour réfléchir à un plan pendant que son équipage mettait une barque à l'eau pour aller chercher du bois pour réparer le mât, au moins, cela les occupaient…

Yumi, dès qu'elle avait vu que l'attention des corsaires était bien détournée, descendit avec ses trois petits protégés en direction de leur tanière. Les enfants eurent alors un petit aperçu de l'île et de ses trésors : une cascade arc-en-ciel qui se jetait dans un lac, le refuge des sirènes un village composé de tipis de toutes les tailles d'où s'échappait de la fumée, la village des indiens un grand amas de Rocher en forme de crâne, lieu de cache-cache parfait pour les enfants et de la forêt luxuriante qui dissimulait encore bien des secrets qui recouvrait tout le reste de l'île… sans oublier, bien sur, les corsaires dans leur baie…

Après avoir prévenu les enfants qu'elle devait préparer leur arrivée au refuge d'Outre-tombe, nom choisi par les garçons perdus, Yumi partit en laissant derrière elle une trainée de poussière de fée pour marquer son passage. La petite fée se faufila à travers les arbres puis entra dans l'un d'entre eux, sui était creux. Elle descendit, descendit et descendit encore jusqu'à à leur arrivé à leur tanière souterraine où dormaient les six petits compagnons de Ciel. Elle les secoua, cria dans leurs oreilles, tira leurs cheveux mais rien à y faire, impossible de les réveiller !

Yumi soupira alors en songeant que le nom de leur repère avait été bien trouvé puisqu'ils dormaient tous comme des morts… Elle soupira de nouveau puis se résigna à utiliser la manière forte : elle prit un énorme coquillage et souffla de toutes ses forces dedans. Le son qui en sortit fit trembler la terre et bouger les garçons. Yumi crut que tout cela avait état inutile lorsqu'ils ouvrirent enfin les yeux. L'un d'entre eux, habillé comme son faux jumeau d'un costume de raton laveur, demanda :

- Que t'arrive-t-il, Yuyu ?

La petite se précipita sur lui et lui expliqua :

- Il faut aider Ciel à cacher les enfants du monde des humains au Capitaine Crochet en attendant son retour, Spocky !

Ce dernier sauta sur ses pieds, attrapa sa trompette et souffla dedans. L'horrible son qu'il en sortit termina de réveiller tout le reste de la troupe. Tous se levèrent alors en titubant alors qu'Undy, le frère jumeau de Spocky, reprochait à son frère :

- Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas me souffler de la trompette dans les oreilles, Spocky ?! L'orgue, c'est bien plus lugubre !

- Moi je préfère la trompette : le son est plus horrible !

Yumi n'écouta pas le reste de la dispute quotidienne des Jumeaux : ayant accompli sa mission, elle pouvait à présent retourner auprès de Ciel pour lui donner un coup de main magique… Yumi ne sut donc pas que ses paroles avaient mal été interprétées par l'esprit tordu et encore embrumé de sommeil de Spocky…

- Après avoir terminé de se disputer avec son frère, Spocky annonça aux autres :

- Crochet a voulu nous envoyer des enfants pour nous espionner et trouver notre cachette. Ciel veut que nous les arrêtions : il s'en occupera à son retour. Tous à vos postes !

Les enfants hochèrent la tête et s'armèrent avant de prendre position en scrutant le ciel.

Bard et Finny tentaient de suivre le plus rapidement possible la trainée laissée par Yumi avant que celle-ci ne s'estompe. Ils ne virent donc pas leur sœur, qui aurait du les suivre de près, s'éloignant du bon chemin, le regard attirer par une petite fée rose qui semblait avoir perdu son chemin… Les deux garçons arrivèrent bientôt au niveau de l'entrée de la cachette des garçons perdus mais, avant même d'y pénétrer, ils furent attaqués par des pierres, des bâtons et autres projectiles qui leurs firent perdre leur concentration.

N'ayant pas l'habitude de voler, ils s'écrasèrent lamentablement au sol. Sonné par le choc, ils ne purent rien faire pour empêcher le petit groupe de compagnons de Ciel de leurs sauter dessus avant de les attacher et de les bâillonner avec des lianes en souriant de toutes leurs dents de leur victoire.

Ciel ne tarda pas à rentrer au refuge, le sourire aux lèvres pour avoir jouer un mauvais tour à Randall, accompagné de Yumi qui l'avait croisé en chemin. Ciel fut surpris de ne pas voir ses invités parmi la petite troupe rassemblée devant lui, aussi demanda-t-il.

- Mais où sont passés Bard, Finny et Lizzy ?

Avec un grand sourire, les enfants se déplacèrent pour montrer les deux garçons saucissonnés. Celui d'entre eux qui portait un costume d'ours, et une longue chevelure rouge, lui expliqua.

- Nous les avons attrapés et mis hors d'état de nuire, comme tu nous l'as dit, Ciel !

Ciel regarda Grell avec stupéfaction avant de le questionner.

- Quand ais-je dis une telle chose ?

Celui portant un costume de mouffette blanche et noire répondit en redressant ses lunettes rectangulaires.

- C'est Yumi exactement qui nous a dit cela !

La petite fée nia avant de comprendre ce qu'il c'était passé. Elle expliqua alors à Ciel ce qu'elle avait compris. Ciel se pinça l'arrête du nez et tenta de garder son calme alors que le temps, à l'extérieur, tournait à l'orage.

- Détachez-les immédiatement, triples andouilles : ce sont les frères de votre nouvelle conteuse d'histoires !

C'est à ce moment là que Ciel s'aperçut de l'absence de cette dernière.

- Mais où est Lizzy ?

Le lapin roux et noir, portant lui aussi des lunettes et ayant un succès fou chez les filles, répondit.

- Il n'y avait pas de fille avec eux lorsqu'on les a attrapés…

Ciel soupira de plus bel : mais où pouvait bien être passé la jeune fille…surtout avec les pirates dans les parages… Il réfléchit longuement à ce qu'il devait faire puis il donna ses indications.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais aller la chercher avec Yumi. Ne faites pas de bêtises en mon absence !

Les six garçons perdus se mirent au garde à vous et les deux Spears hochèrent la tête. Ciel partit alors sur les traces de la jeune fille en croisant les doigts pour qu'ils la trouvent avant Randall et ses hommes.

Mais Bard et Finny s'inquiétaient pour leur sœur. Aussi décidèrent-ils de partir à leur tour à sa recherche. Les garçons perdus, ne voulant pas rester en reste, annoncèrent.

- Les indiens connaissaient cette île mieux que personne : ils pourront surement nous aider !

Bard hocha la tête gravement et annonça :

- Bien alors, allons chercher ses indiens !

Ils quittèrent le repère en secret puis se mirent à chanter à haute voix pour se donner du courage.

- Tous à la queue leu leu,

Sous le ciel bleu,

Nous cherchons les indiens

Tin tin.

Ti da da da dam,

Ti da da da dam,

Ti da da da dam, dam, dam

Chantons tous bien en cœur,

Nous allons sauver notre sœur,

En trouvant les indiens,

Tin tin.

Ti da da da dam,

Ti da da da dam,

Ti da da da dam, dam, dam

Elle nous contera alors,

Des histoires en or,

Auprès des indiens.

Tin tin.

Ti da da da dam,

Ti da da da dam,

Ti da da da dam, dam, dam

Tous à la queue leu leu,

Nous cherchons de notre mieux,

La présence des indiens,

Tin tin,

Qui nous aideraient bien,

Tin tin.

Ti da da da dam,

Ti da da da dam,

Ti da da da dam, dam, dam

Ils trouvèrent très vite les indiens qui les menèrent bien volontiers à leur village pour qu'ils puissent rencontrer leur chef. Hélas, celui-ci ne pouvait les aider : sa fille bien aimée avait disparu. Les enfants se résignèrent alors à faire confiance à Ciel et Yumi et attendirent auprès du chef indien leurs retours.

Ciel et Yumi commencèrent par se rendre dans la clairière enchantée où vivaient toutes les fées, afin de leur demander si elles n'avaient pas vu Lizzy pendant leurs nombreux voyages. L'une d'entre elle se rappela alors qu'elle avait été suivie par une jeune humaine un peu plus tôt dans l'après midi mais qu'elle ne savait pas où ce qu'elle était devenue. Ciel et Yumi échangèrent un regard horrifié : juste à côté de la clairière se trouve le lac arc-en-ciel des sirènes…

Lizzy, se sentant perdue et seule, avait peu à peu perdu confiance et foi. La magie des fées avait alors cessé d'exister et elle était tombée dans un lac, non loin de là où elle avait perdu de vu la petite fée qu'elle suivait. En voulant sortir de l'eau, elle c'était retrouvée face à des créatures dont la beauté dépassait l'imagination. Elle fut attirée par leurs voix si mélodieuses qu'elles lui faisaient tout oublier. Elle n'entendit que de très loin Ciel crier à l'égard des sirènes.

- Bande de poissons vampires, laissez-là partir !

Mais Lizzy s'en moquait bien : l'envoutement était tel que sa volonté n'existait plus. Ciel eut beau crier son nom, rien n'y faisait : elle était perdue…

_A suivre..._


	54. Acte IX, Scène 4

Chalut à tous, comme je vous l'avais dit jeudi dernier, je poste aujourd'hui ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonnes vacances à ceux qui le sont. Bizz diaboliques à tous et à la semaine prochaine.

Magikalie : Oui, le Scotland Yard, j'ai trouvé l'idée intéressante ^^ Undy est l'un des garçons perdus en fait ^^ A toi de trouver lequel… Bizz diabolique et bonne lecture. A la semaine prochaine ^^

Bocchan-Chan : C'est pour cela que Ciel est Peter et Randall, Crochet, je trouvais que les relations entre les deux ressemblaient fort à celles du manga… du coup je me suis bien amusée à ressortir se rapport explosif. Oui, il semble que Randall a oublié pourquoi Ciel est devenu ainsi et qu'il aimerait le voir bruler en enfer ou l'enfermer à double tour dans les prisons sordides de Scotland Yard. En effet, Sebastian semble l'avoir senti qu'Aberline était en quelque sort un danger pour lui…Dans l'anime. Dans le manga Aberline n'a pas autant d'importance, pour le moment du moins. Après moi, je me base plus sur le manga ( même si certains perso de l'anime apparaisse de tant à autre…) qui est plus proche de ce que voulait l'auteur et de sa perception de son histoire. De plus l'anime part assez rapidement en live par rapport au manga…(saison 2…) Ce n'est pas Lizzy qui va se sauver d'elle-même, sa volonté n'est pas assez forte pour cela… Mais c'est vrai que c'est l'un des pièges que referment cette île si merveilleuse… Et qui va un peu lui ouvrir les yeux… EN fait, j'ai pris une petite liberté par rapport à l'anime à cause du film (c'est un petit mix des deux et de ma version) et par rapport au film aussi… Mais tout cela fini bien… dans l'ensemble… Que l'épée de lumière de l'Archange Michaël te protège. Bizz et à la semaine prochaine.

Scène 4 : Des amis indigènes

Ciel désespérait de parvenir à sauver Lizzy, Yumi l'avait lui-même sauvé lorsqu'il était bébé en l'aspergeant de poussière de fée : un bébé n'étant qu'innocence, il ne connait pas le doute, aussi avait-il pu être sauvé très simplement. Hélas, une jeune fille de l'âge de Lizzy n'est plus aussi innocente, il devenait dès lors plus difficile de la sauver.

Celui qui la sauva, ce qui est assez paradoxal en soi, fut le Capitaine Randall lui-même. En effet, lorsqu'il passa avec sa barque non loin du lac des sirènes, qui était séparé de la mer par une étroite bande de terre, celles-ci brisèrent l'enchantement pour plonger de nouveau dans l'eau afin de s'y cacher. Ciel put alors tirer Lizzy vers lui pour la dissimuler de justesse au regard du corsaire.

Par mesure de sécurité supplémentaire, Ciel plaça sa main sur la bouche de la jeune fille pour étouffer toute exclamation de surprise qu'elle pourrait faire en reprenant ses esprits. Il observa alors les mouvements du Capitaine Crochet et s'aperçut qu'il détenait prisonnière la fille du chef indien : la princesse May Linn. Il dut alors faire face à un terrible choix : soit il laissait la jeune princesse un moment entre les mains de son ennemi, soit il laissait la jeune fille qui devait devenir sa conteuse courir le risque d'être de nouveau sous l'emprise des sirènes.

Yumi prit la décision à sa place en venant lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

- Crochet semble avoir un nouveau plan pour récupérer son trésor, je pense qu'il serait plus sage de le suivre en silence pour découvrir ce que c'est avant de délivrer May Linn ? Tu ne crois pas, Ciel ?

Ciel hocha la tête, n'osant pas lui avouer qu'elle avait fait office de voix de la raison. Ils attendirent alors que le Capitaine se soit suffisamment éloigner pour pouvoir tenter quoique ce soit. Avec un immense sourire, Ciel découvrit alors que le crocodile Tanaka suivait lui aussi de très près le Capitaine : les choses promettaient d'être intéressantes…

Lorsqu'il libéra enfin la bouche de Lizzy de l'emprise de sa main, celle-ci se jeta à son cou avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

- Merci de m'avoir sauvée, Ciel ! Mon héro…

Ce dernier échangea un regard entendu avec Yumi mais ils ne commentèrent pas : un silence est parfois plus parlant que des mots. La jeune fille repensa alors à ce qu'il venait de se passer et lui demanda.

- Mais comment parviens-tu à résister à leurs voix ensorcelantes, Ciel ?

En souriant de plus bel, celui-ci sortit des boules quies de l'une des poches de son pantalon puis il les montra à Lizzy en commentant.

- Il te suffit d'être avertie et d'avoir une bonne paire de bouchons pour oreilles…

Lizzy hocha la tête : cela se tenait parfaitement.

Ayant retrouvé confiance, et Yumi l'ayant de nouveau aspergée de poussière de fée, Ciel, la petite fée et leur conteuse partirent à la suite du Capitaine Randall qui semblait vouloir se rendre sur le rocher du Crâne. Ciel grimaça en constatant ce fait et commenta à l'égard de Lizzy.

- C'est le lieu idéal pour les interrogatoires !

Du bout du doigt, il lui montra deux grands trous traversant le rocher portant le nom macabre et lui expliqua.

- Par ici, pendant la marée, l'eau entre dans le rocher et l'inonde. C'était la cachette idéale pour le trésor mais aussi pour faire parler une prisonnière en la menaçant de la noyer. Allez, viens, on n'a pas une minutes à perdre ! La mer à commencer à monter !

Pas vraiment rassurée, Lizzy hocha la tête et suivit Ciel jusqu'à l'entrée, sombre et béante du rocher, qui se trouvait aussi être la mâchoire du crâne.

Ciel posta Lizzy à l'entrée, derrière un renfoncement insoupçonnable depuis l'entrée puis lui donna ses instructions.

- Je vais créer une diversion. A mon signal, qui te sera transmis par Yumi, tu courras pour aller délivrer May Linn puis vous partez toutes les deux en direction du village indien ! Vous ne m'attendez pas ! Je vous rejoindrais là-bas. C'est là-bas. C'est bien compris ?!

Lizzy tenta de négocier mais Ciel l'interrompit avant.

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, Lizzy ! Si tu ne suis pas à la lettre ce que je t'ai dis, il pourra en valoir de nos vies. Alors est-ce bien clair ? Lizzy ?

La petite blonde hocha la tête à contrecœur. Ciel, satisfait de sa réponse, reprit.

- Attendez ici mon signal : on ne vous verra pas. Bon courage.

- Bon courage à toi, Ciel.

Il s'envola alors vers une autre entrée pour faire sa diversion.

Le Capitaine Randall et ses hommes avaient trouvé la princesse sur le chemin qui la menait à la cachette de Ciel lorsqu'ils ratissaient la forêt, une fois encore, à la recherche de celle-ci. Le Capitaine avait alors eut l'idée de l'enlever pour qu'elle lui révèle où se trouvait le trésor. C'est pour cela qu'il faisait à présent route, avec Aberline seulement pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur eux, vers le rocher du crâne. Ils avaient mené May Linn à un endroit que la marée inondait, bien attachée. Le Capitaine Crochet avait alors débuté son interrogatoire.

- Princesse May Linn, je sais que vous savez où se trouve le trésor que Ciel m'a pris. Dites moi où il se trouve et je vous libère sur le champ !

May Linn lui donna un sourire froid et le transperça de ses yeux d'aigles.

- Jamais !

Le Capitaine Randall soupira avant de lui annoncer un fait établi, à savoir…

- Personne ne peut vous entendre d'ici, princesse, et l'eau montre vite. Je vous conseillerais donc de coopérer avec moi.

Mais May Linn ne changea pas pour autant sa réponse. C'est à ce moment là que Ciel intervient en faisant des ricochets dans l'eau. Randall, soupçonnant sa présence, chuchota à l'égard d'Aberline.

- Je vais voir ce que c'est. Reste ici et veille sur la princesse !

- Bien, Capitaine répondit son lieutenant.

Crochet sortit son sabre et s'avança silencieusement en direction de l'origine des bruits. Ciel s'envola alors pou se cacher non loin d'Aberline puis il cria, avec la voix de Randall, des ordres au jeune lieutenant.

- Aberline !

- Oui, Capitaine ? répondit automatique ce dernier.

- Libère la princesse et rejoins-moi tout de suite ! : poursuivit Ciel sur le même ton.

- Pourquoi, Capitaine ? reprit Aberline, surpris du changement d'avis positif de son Capitaine.

Ciel soupira intérieurement : un corsaire avec une conscience, on aura tout vu ! Puis il poursuivit.

- J'ai trouvé où était le trésor !

- Où donc, Capitaine ? questionna Aberline, suspicieux.

Ciel commença à s'impatienter : si le lieutenant posait encore des questions comme ça, son plan tomberait à l'eau !

- Dans le repère de Ciel !

- Vous l'avez trouvé, Capitaine ? s'exclama son interlocuteur, admiratif.

- Bien sur, triple idiot, sinon je ne te le dirais pas ! répliqua vivement Ciel.

- Où ? demanda Aberline, curieux.

Ciel laissa son impatience percée dans sa voix en criant de plus bel.

- Rejoins-moi après avoir libérer la princesse et tu le sauras !

- Bien, Capitaine ! répondit enfin Aberline.

Pendant que Ciel poussait un soupir de soulagement, Aberline libéra enfin la prisonnière.

N'ayant rien trouvé, Le Capitaine Randall revient sur ses pas et trouva Aberline en train de détacher les liens de May Linn. Surpris de voir Aberline libérer la princesse, il lui demanda.

- Elle a parlé, Aberline ?

Le lieutenant secoua la tête puis lui dit.

- C'est vous-même qui m'avez dit de la détacher, Capitaine…

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Randall pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait là d'un mauvais tour de Ciel. IL grimaça et ordonna sèchement à Aberline de rattacher la prisonnière au plus vite.

Ciel, sachant sa couverture tombée, décida de se montrer. En toute logique, le Capitaine foncerait vers lui et la voie sera libre pour que Lizzy libère la princesse May Linn. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se montra le plus loin possible de la sortie où Lizzy était dissimulée.

- Tu me cherches peut être, Capitaine Randall ?

Comme prévu, Randall fusilla Ciel du regard mais il chuchota d'abord à Aberline, d'une voix dure.

- Veille bien sur la princesse : je m'occupe de lui.

Le lieutenant hocha la tête et Crochet ressortit son sabre.

- Jeune impudent, tu vas gouter à la lame de mon sabre !

Ciel ricana.

- Si tu arrives à m'attraper, vieux bouffon !

Randall rugit avant de bondir vers Ciel, sabre en avant. Le bon moment étant arrivé, Yumi jaillit hors de la cachette qu'elle partageait avec Lizzy puis jeta sa magie dans les yeux d'Aberline, l'aveuglant le temps nécessaire à leur entreprise de libération. Elle alla ensuite chercher la petite blonde qui tenta tant bien que mal de couper les liens qui retenaient prisonnière May Linn, avec l'un des couteaux que Ciel lui avait donné. Sans un mot, elle tira la princesse vers elle et sortit de la grotte, laissant Ciel se battre avec Crochet…

Ciel surveillait du coin de l'œil l'évolution de la situation, tout en provoquant constamment Crochet pour que son attention reste fixée sur lui. Aussi, lorsqu'il vit que les filles étaient hors de danger, il manœuvre de telle manière à faire tomber le Capitaine Randall juste sous le nez du crocodile Tanaka affamé… Ciel s'amusa à le regarder se débattre avec ce dernier pendant un instant alors qu'Aberline tentait désespérément de lui venir en aide, puis il partit, sachant qu'il était attendu au village indien…

Lorsque Ciel arriva au village, il n'y avait pas âmes qui vivent, pas même un souffle de vent, comme si un drame venait de le frapper. Inquiet, Ciel se dirigea vers la tente du chef. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il fut accueilli par deux tornades : une blonde et une brune, qui lui crièrent dans les oreilles tout en l'étouffant.

- Ciel, tu es sain et sauf ! Je suis si contente ! s'exclama la première.

- Ciel, mon ami, tu as sauvé ma fille ! Je t'en serais éternellement redevable ! reprit le second.

Ciel soupira et hésita longuement à ne pas repartir d'où il venait, quitte à revoir le Capitaine Randall, puis il lâcha.

- Lizzy, Chef Soma, calmez-vous donc ! Tout va pour le mieux à présent !

Ciel regretta bien vite ses paroles lorsqu'il vit l'immense sourire sur les lèvres de l'indien. Cela était en général très mauvais signe mais Ciel ne put échapper à son étreinte de fer. La sentence redoutée par Ciel tomba alors.

- Ciel a raison : tout va bien à présent ! On va pouvoir fêter tout ça mes amis !

Tout le village poussa des cris de joie et Ciel se maudit intérieurement de leur donner une occasion de faire la fête. En effet, les indiens savaient s'amuser… Et, pour cause, leurs fêtes duraient en général plusieurs jours… Ciel n'étant pas particulièrement adepte de celles-ci, c'était un supplice pout lui.

Le village reprit bien vite vie et Lizzy et Ciel découvrirent que les frères de celle-ci et les garçons perdus étaient déjà là. Ciel regretta cette occasion d'échapper à la fête mais ce qui était fait, était fait…

Les enfants Spears furent ravis de l'occasion de pouvoir mieux comprendre les indiens et en profitèrent pour poser tout un panel de questions. Les indiens répondirent aux questions par une chanson.

- Pourquoi vous faites ce drôle de bruit avec votre bouche ?

Les indiens sourirent avant de se mettre à fredonner.

Quand nous sommes apparus sur cette Terre,

Nous ne savions que respirer de l'air.

Comment pouvions-nous nous entendre,

Sans le moindre mot pour nous comprendre ?

Le vent à alors jouer avec les sons,

Pour nous faire apprendre notre leçon.

- Pourquoi vivez-vous dans des tentes en peau ?

Le ciel faisait tomber sur nous,

Chaque nuit, tout son courroux.

Nous avons un jour découvert,

En plein milieu de l'hiver,

Que des tentes faites en peau,

Nous réchauffaient comme il faut.

- Pourquoi vous vénérez les animaux ?

Les animaux nous permettent de manger,

Ce sont aussi eux qui doivent nous protéger,

Nous les prions donc de tout notre cœur,

En les tuant en respect et en douceur

Pour toujours les remercier,

De l'aide qui nous ont apporté.

- Pourquoi votre peau est rouge ?

La rougeur est née de la timidité,

Des hommes pour la femme aimée.

C'est le moyen silencieux,

De s'exprimer au mieux.

Vous verrez quand vous aurez grandi,

Que vous y succomberait, vous aussi.

- Pourquoi parfois vous dites des mots étranges ?

Les mots étranges sont réservés aux esprits,

C'est un secret qu'on ne révèle pas aux petits

Mais si vous le comprenez, alors merci.

Les enfants s'amusaient bien mais Lizzy déchanta rapidement en repensant aux derniers évènements. Elle se posait tout un tas de questions et ne savait plus que penser. N'était-ce pas dangereux pour eux, enfants humains, de rester ? Serait-elle vraiment heureuse de rester ici, à découvrir des facettes qu'elle n'aimait pas de son héro ? Avait-elle le droit de forcer ses frères à revenir ?

Elle pensa alors à ses parents. Ils commençaient à lui manquer et elle regrettait d'être partie sur un coup de tête… Ses frères n'avaient pas l'air, quant à eux, de s'en soucier mais elle comprenait à présent l'importance des parents, même si toutes leurs actions ne plaisaient pas ou blessaient leurs enfants… après tout ils faisaient ce qu'ils leurs semblaient le mieux pour eux…

- Ca va Lizzy ?

La jeune fille fut sortie de ses pensées par Finny qui était à présent recouvert de peinture indigènes. Elle lui sourit doucement avant de lui dire.

- Je réfléchissais, Finny, ne t'en fais pas !

Il lui fit un grand sourire et Lizzy osa lui demander.

- Papa et maman ne te manque pas un peu ?

Finny eut un air ahuri avant de répéter.

- Papa ? Maman ? Mais, Lizzy, nous sommes des enfants perdus !

Un frisson d'horreur la parcourut à ses mots mais elle voulut apaiser son frère, pour le moment du moins…

- Bien sur, bien sur…

Finny s'éloigna alors et Lizzy plongea de plus bel dans ses pensées afin de tenter de se souvenir du visage de leurs parents. Ceux-ci étaient flous aussi se demanda-t-elle, inquiète : depuis combien de temps sont-ils ici ?

- Finny a dit que tu étais étrange, Lizzy, est-ce que ça va ?

Cette fois, c'était Ciel qui était venu la voir et il avait un air inquiet. A contrecœur, elle dut lui mentir.

- Je suis juste un peu fatiguée, voilà tout…

Ciel hocha la tête et siffla. Dans l'instant, tous les garçons perdus se rassemblèrent devant lui.

- Nous rentrons : il est temps d'aller nous coucher… Notre conteuse va nous raconter une histoire.

D'un air absent, Lizzy hocha la tête puis ils prirent la route de la cachette de Ciel sans voir qu'un indien étrange les suivaient de loin…

A Londres, deux semaines s'étaient déjà écoulées depuis le départ des enfants. William savait que c'était de sa faute et il aurait tout donné pour faire revenir ses enfants. Francès ne mangeait presque plus et restait tout le temps assisse dans un fauteuil devant la fenêtre ouverte à attendre le retour inespéré de ses enfants… Si seulement ils avaient cru ce que leur racontait Lizzy…

_A suivre..._


	55. Acte IX, Scène 5

Bonsoir à tous, je suis désolée de poster avec une semaine et quelques jours de retard mais j'ai eu un accident de voiture la semaine dernière et j'ai du en trouver une autre pour bosser. Je vous poste dans sans tarder la suite en m'excusant de ne pas pouvoir non plus répondre à vos aimables reviews (je poste un peu en catastrophe). Voici donc la dernière partie de l'Acte IX. Bonne lecture à tous et à la semaine prochaine. Bizz diaboliques à tous

Scène 5 : Bon retour chez soi.

En arrivant à leur cachette, tous les enfants formèrent une ronde autour de Lizzy pour qu'elle leur raconte leur histoire. La jeune fille voulait rappeler à ses frères ce qu'était une maman… leur maman… Aussi commença-t-elle à chanter d'une voix douce, empreinte de sentiments.

Depuis que je suis petite fille,

Dans mon cœur, elle brille,

Il n'y a pas d'astres qui éclairent autant,

Qu'elle, dans mon âme d'enfant.

Quand j'ai peur de croire,

Elle repousse mes rêves noirs,

De par son amour plein de lumière,

Plus fort que des centaines de prières.

Même si, aujourd'hui,

Mon corps a grandi,

Dans mon cœur, resté d'enfant,

Pour toujours son soleil est brillant.

Malgré le temps qui passe,

Et les souvenirs qui s'effacent,

Je n'aimerais personne autant,

Qu'elle, ma précieuse maman.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé sa chanson, les enfants baillaient alors que leurs yeux papillonnaient de fatigue. Finny marmonna alors, un sanglot dans la voix.

Lizzy, je veux retrouver maman : elle me manque !

Bard acquiesça à son tour et Lizzy les rassura, elle-même soulagée des demandes de ses frères.

Bien sur, demain, nous demanderons à Ciel de nous ramenez chez nous.

Pendant qu'elle les couchait, les garçons perdus tinrent une petite assemblée puis celui qui portait le costume du renard blanc, Agni, vient demander à Lizzy, en tant que porte parole du petite groupe.

Nous aussi nous voulons connaitre ce qu'est une maman. Pouvons-nous venir avec vous ?

Lizzy avait une grande capacité à aimer aussi dit-elle, une joie immense inondant son cœur.

Bien sur, Agni : vous êtes les bienvenus parmi nous… mais il faudra demander à son accord à Ciel.

Les garçons perdus sautèrent de joie puis Agni alla trouver Ciel. Ce dernier était en train de réfléchir à ce qu'avait fait Randall : c'était la première fois qu'il enlevait quelqu'un… L'heure devenait grave. Agni le sortit de ses pensées en toussotant.

Eh, Ciel ?

Le jeune héro se tourna vers le plus sage de ses compagnons.

Oui, Agni ?

Nous souhaiterions tous aller sur terre avec Lizzy et ses frères, pourrais-tu nous y accompagner demain ?

Ciel resta silencieux si longtemps qu'Agni pensa qu'il refusait mais, d'une voix douce et calme, ce dernier répondit.

Si cela est votre désir, je ne peux que vous aider à l'exhausser…

Agni allait sourire de ravissement lorsque Ciel poursuivit.

Mais, avant, il faut qu'on règle le problème de Randall… On est d'accord ?

Agni, à qui le compromis semblait raisonnable, hocha la tête et alla avertir les autres alors que Ciel recommençait à méditer tranquillement sur l'attitude du Capitaine Crochet. Il agissait comme s'il n'en avait rien à faire que ses compagnons partent mais est-ce vraiment ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui… ?

Les enfants sautèrent de joie à l'annonce de la réponse de Ciel puis ils se couchèrent très rapidement pour être le plus rapidement possible au lendemain où leur vie changerait à tout jamais… en bien l'espéraient-ils…

Ce que nul ne savait, c'est que pendant que Ciel méditait et que les enfants dormaient, l'étrange indien qui les avait suivi regagna le navire pirate et enleva son déguisement. Il rejoignit alors le Capitaine dans sa cabine pour lui exposer le résultat de ce qu'il avait découvert.

Capitaine, j'ai découvert la cachette de Ciel et j'ai appris que ses compagnons envisageaient de partir demain.

Le visage de Randall se fendit en un sourire de mauvais augure puis il annonça à son subalterne.

C'est un très bon travail que tu as fait, Aberline. Demain, nous rabattrons le caquet de ce morveux pour toujours !

Bien Capitaine ! Je vais prévenir les hommes de se mettre en position.

Le Capitaine acquiesça puis laissa son lieutenant aller annoncer la nouvelle au reste de l'équipage. La journée de demain sera décisive dans son combat contre Ciel. Soit il gagnera, soit il perdra… et il n'avait pas l'intention de perdre une fois encore…

Le lendemain matin, lorsque les enfants sortirent de leur tanière, ils furent cueillis un à un par les hommes de Crochet qui laissa un petit mot à l'égard de Ciel avant de regagner son navire avec ses prisonniers.

_« Je t'attends lorsque le soleil sera à son paroxysme. Tu viendras sur la plage où est appareillé mon navire avec le trésor. C'est le seul moyen pour que tu puisses sauver tes petits amis._

_Capitaine Randall._ »

Ce fut Yumi qui trouva la lettre en sortant à la recherche des enfants pour que Ciel leur expose son plan. Elle lut avec horreur le contenu du mot et revient à la vitesse grand V auprès de Ciel pour lui remettre le message. Ciel le lit attentivement en blêmissant puis il chiffonna le morceau de papier en serrant le poing de colère.

Ce chien, il a osé les toucher !

Yumi avait rarement vu Ciel dans un tel état de fureur et le temps au dehors tourna à la tornade et aux éclairs. Elle tenta d'apaiser le jeune garçon en posant sa petite main sur son épaule mais il ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Elle demanda alors doucement.

Que comptes-tu faire, Ciel ?

Je vais aller les sauver et régler une bonne fois pour tous mes comptes avec ce Capitaine, Yumi ! annonça froidement Ciel, les yeux devenus noirs sous sa colère.

La petite fée trembla sous la menace à peine dissimulée de son ami. Ce dernier alla alors sortir des eaux le trésor tant convoité par le corsaire avant de se rendre au lieu du rendez vous.

Pendant que Ciel allait chercher le trésor, Le Capitaine Randall rendit visite aux enfants avec quelques un de ses hommes. Il leur annonça, sincère… ou pas.

Les actions de Ciel ne sont pas votre du. Si vous le voulez, vous pouvez être libres…

Les enfants se regardèrent surpris puis Randall reprit.

Je vais vous faire une proposition : entrez à mon service et laissez tomber ce gamin qui ne veut pas grandir ou faire attention à d'autres personnes que sa petite personne !

Nouveaux regards collectifs et haussements de sourcils. A vrai dire, la proposition était alléchante… très alléchante. iLes corsaires se mirent alors à chanter pour tenter de les convaincre.

_Si vous écoutez parler,_

_Le Capitaine Crochet,_

_Vous n'aurez rien à regretter,_

_Il peut tout vous donner._

Les corsaires se turent un instant pour laisser parler leur Capitaine, sachant qu'ils avaient attiré l'attention des enfants. Le Capitaine Randall sourit alors étrangement des propos de ses hommes puis il continua en fredonnant à son tour.

_Je vais me présenter,_

_Je suis le Capitaine,_

_Cela me fait de la peine_

_De devoir porter ce crochet._

Les corsaires qui n'accompagnaient pas Crochet au début avaient entendu le début de la chanson improvisées par les Corsaires, aussi tout l'équipage était à présent dans la cale pour entonné le couplet suivant.

_Nous voguons sur la mer,_

_Libre comme l'air,_

_Nous sommes des corsaires,_

_Personne ne peut nous faire taire._

Les enfants découvraient avec beaucoup d'intérêts une autre facette des corsaires qu'ils pensaient sans cœurs. Un navire corsaire pouvait révéler bien des secrets, dont le fait que le Capitaine savait fredonner un solo alors que ses matelots chantaient en chœur… Cela était même très amusant pour les enfants.

_Je vous propose les enfants,_

_D'entrez, dès à présent,_

_Dans mon équipage de fainéants_

_Pour voguer sur l'Océan._

Les enfants échangèrent de nouveau des regards car là était bien le problème : s'ils trouvaient amusant et même assez fascinant en réalité la vie de corsaire, ce n'était pas ce qu'ils voulaient. Loin de là… Un corsaire s'affranchit des sentiments et du monde alors qu'eux, tout au contraire, désiraient être aimé et faire parti d'une famille…

_Yo ho, Yo ho,_

_Hissez la grande voile,_

_Le soleil est haut,_

_Le vent gonfle la toile._

Les enfants secouèrent tristement la tête. Le Capitaine eut alors un regard mauvais avant de fredonner de sa voix grave son dernier solo : en fin de compte, il avait seulement fait semblant d'être gentil pour amadouer les enfants mais cela n'avait guère marché car nul ne peut vraiment lutter contre ses rêves…

_Si vous refusez ma proposition,_

_Je vous donnerais une sanction,_

_Alors prenez la bonne option,_

_Accepter est la solution._

Les enfants étaient à présent terrifiés par l'attitude du Capitaine mais Lizzy prit son courage à deux mains et annonça, au nom de tous.

Jamais, Capitaine ! Nous préférons encore mourir que d'être vos esclaves !

Le Capitaine eut un sourire.

Eh bien ma chère, votre choix est clair… Je m'arrangerais pour exhausser votre vœu au plus vite bien que j'ai une affaire à régler avant…

Lizzy redressa la tête et annonça fièrement.

Je n'ai crainte : Ciel viendra nous sauver !

L'équipage ricana et le Capitaine eut un petit sourire amusé et ironique.

Cela m'étonnera, ma chère, puisqu'il sera le premier à se rendre de l'autre côté…

Sur ces mots terrifiants, tous les corsaires quittèrent la cale pour les laisser seuls…

Ciel se présenta à l'heure du rendez-vous, sur la plage, avec, pour seule arme, son poignard. Ne voyant pas de traces de la présence des corsaires, il cria alors à l'adresse du ravisseur, qu'il savait pourtant être dans le coin.

Je t'attends, Randall ! Te dégonflerais-tu ?

Un petit rire sortit de la lisière de la jungle puis le Capitaine apparut escorté de toute sa horde de bandits des mers.

Pas du tout, mon jeune ami ! Pas du tout !

Les corsaires arborèrent un sourire ravi et se jetèrent sur le garçon pour l'attacher. Ciel se laissa faire, sachant que c'était le seul moyen pour lui de savoir où le corsaire avait caché ses compagnons et amis. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Yumi disparaitre dans les feuillages à la recherche de secours.

Il fut mené dans la cale du bateau avec les enfants et le trésor, comme pour le narguer. Les garçons perdus paniquèrent en le voyant, sentant que leur rêve ne se réaliserait jamais. Ciel tenta de les rassurer au mieux.

Ne vous en faites pas, cela fait parti du plan.

Puis il attendit, attendit et attendit encore en tendant l'oreille pour savoir quand il serait temps de jouer sa dernière carte. Lorsqu'une rumeur de bataille se fit entendre sur le pont, Ciel s'envola en bougeant pour faire tomber son couteau de sa poche. Il le récupéra tant bien que mal puis sectionna ses liens et ceux de ses amis avant de les avertir.

Crochet est à moi, vous, vous vous occupez de ralentir les autres corsaires et, si ce n'est pas possible, fuyez vous mettre à l'abri dans le monde des humains ! Compris ?!

Les enfants sentaient qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix, aussi hochèrent-ils la tête vaillamment en priant pour qu'ils n'aient pas à le laisser derrière eux. Ils jaillirent en hurlant de la cale, en rajoutant au bazar déjà causé par les fées, les sirènes et les indiens qui étaient venus leurs prêter main forte.

Pendant un instant, ils eurent l'avantage de la surprise et repoussèrent les corsaires mais ceux-ci étaient beaucoup plus expérimentés dans les combats et, lorsqu'ils se furent réorganisés, ils reprirent très facilement l'avantage. Les enfants et leurs alliés furent alors obligés de battre en retraite, soit en plongeant dans l'eau, soit en s'envolant.

Bientôt, sur le navire corsaire, il ne restait plus que des corsaires et Ciel qui se battait en duel avec le Capitaine Randall. Le jeune héro se battait vaillamment mais il n'était pas à la hauteur de l'adulte qui en connaissait plus long que lui sur l'art du combat. Son seul atout, le fait de savoir voler, lui permettait seulement d'équilibrer le duel, permettant à aucun des deux de gagner.

Les enfants savaient que, même s'il vainquait Crochet, Ciel aurait affaire à ses hommes, aussi décidèrent-ils de l'encourager à les rejoindre pour se mettre à l'abri. Lizzy fut la plus virulente d'entre eux, son cœur saignant à l'idée de perdre le jeune garçon.

Ciel ! Abandonne ! Tu ne pourras pas tous les vaincre ! Rejoins-nous : nous avons besoin de ton aide pour nous rendre où tu sais !

Ciel était fier, oh que oui, mais pas fou. Il savait que la jeune fille avait raison et qu'il n'avait aucune chance de s'en tirer, quelque soit le résultat du duel. Il serra alors les poings et les dents et tenta une dernière manœuvre pour vaincre son ennemi. Cela aurait même été une tentative suicide s'il n'avait pas été ce qu'il était…

Il s'avança le long de la planche qui le menait droit à la gueule grande ouverte du crocodile Tanaka qui n'attendait que de faire un bon repas. Le Capitaine, trop absorbé par sa victoire éclatante sur le garçon qui lui avait pourri la vie jusqu'à présent, ne vit pas la supercherie. A la dernière minute, Ciel s'envola et son ennemi fonça, tête la première dans la gueule du crocodile.

Les hommes de Randall arrivèrent à son secours et Ciel savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps pour qu'il soit sauvé du carnassier mais il lui avait montré qu'il était le plus fort, et le plus malin, une bonne fois pour toutes, même si la victoire avait un arrière gout amer de défaite puisqu'il s'agissait aussi d'une diversion pour fuir vers le monde des humains afin de sauver ceux qu'il avait entrainé dans ses problèmes.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à Londres, et dans le silence le plus complet. Ciel les raccompagna à la fenêtre de leur maison où les trois Spears trouvèrent leur mère endormie dans son fauteuil devant la fenêtre grande ouverte. Lizzy fut aussi surprise que ses frères mais elle était tellement heureuse de revoir sa mère qu'elle n'hésita pas longtemps avant de la réveiller d'un doux murmure à l'oreille.

Maman, nous sommes revenus !

Francès ouvrit lentement les yeux et crut, l'espace d'un instant, qu'elle rêvait encore avant de comprendre la réalité. Des larmes de bonheur aux yeux, elle serra ses trois enfants contre son cœur avant d'appeler son mari pour lui annoncer la merveilleuse nouvelle, la voix enrouée de bonheur.

William ! Les enfants sont revenus !

Celui-ci débarqua dans la pièce tout débraillé, comme jamais ses enfants ne l'avaient vu, lui toujours si soigné, puis il les regarda longuement avant de dire d'une voix faible mais emplie d'émotions contenues.

Bienvenus à la maison, les enfants !

Jamais des retrouvailles n'avaient été plus touchantes que cette fois-ci… mais la surprise n'était pas terminée. Lizzy hésita un instant puis demanda à ses parents.

Seriez-vous prêts à accueillir de nouveaux enfants ?

Les deux parents se regardèrent sans comprendre alors Lizzy siffla doucement et une bande de six garçons entrèrent par la fenêtre. Elle les présenta alors.

Voici les garçons perdus, ils n'ont pas de parents… Pourrions-nous les garder à la maison, s'il vous plait ?

Francès et William ne saurait rien leurs refuser pour le moment alors ils hochèrent la tête, conscient de l'importance de leur décision. Avec un petit sourire timide, ils dirent aux nouveaux venus.

Bienvenu dans la famille Spears les enfants !

Le bonheur avait frappé à cette maison ce soir là mais un jeune garçon regardait avec envie cette immense famille emplie de joie. Il soupira. Yumi lui dit alors.

Pourquoi tu ne les rejoins pas, Ciel ?

Je n'en ais pas le droit, Yumi…

La petite fée secoua la tête mais accepta sa décision. Ciel allait s'en aller lorsque Lizzy le rappela.

Ciel, pourquoi tu ne viens pas ?

Un fol espoir empli le cœur du garçon.

Je peux vraiment ?

Lizzy et ses frères lui sourirent avant de répliquer, suivis de leurs parents et des garçons perdus

Bien sur !

Ciel décida alors qu'il était venu le temps pour lui de commencer à grandir et connaitre à son tour la chaleur d'une famille. Il entra alors dans la pièce où il fut accueilli avec joie. Yumi retourna seule à l'Île Imaginaire mais elle était heureuse pour son ami.

Depuis, la famille Spears a ouvert un pensionnat pour tous ses enfants qu'ils avaient adoptés et, parfois, la nuit, une petite fée entre dans une chambre où la fenêtre a été laissée ouverte pour venir embrassé la joue d'un jeune adolescent endormi avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille.

Tant que tu continueras à croire en moi, Ciel, je serais toujours auprès de toi…

Croyez-vous qu'il soit possible de rester jeune éternellement ? Moi je le crois en effet. Après tout, si l'on peut garder son cœur d'enfant et l'esprit libre, le corps ne peut que suivre et, qui sait, rajeunir ? Ne sommes nous pas nous même nos propres sources de jouvence ? A vous d'y croire… La foi peut parfois faire des miracles…

FIN


	56. Epilogue

Chalut à tous, je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir autant tardé à vous poster le dernier chapitre de cette première fic... Dire que cela fait des mois que je l'ais sur mon PC et que j'ai même les premiers chapitres de la suite... -_-" Vraiment entre le boulot, l'accident, et les fêtes qui approchent, je suis for occupée. Mais je tenais tout de même à poster ce chapitre avant Noël car je voulais vous poster le début de la suivante le jour de Noël, en petit cadeau... Bref, j'espère que cette épilogue vous plaira et vous intriguera suffisamment pour que vous vouliez lire la suite... Je vous adore toutes mes chères lectrices (lecteurs s'il y en a ^^) Je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes et vous dit à dans 12 jours pour ma nouvelle fic ^^ Bizz diaboliques à tous et bonne lecture.

mangapuryoru: J'espère que la suite te satisfera et te donnera envie de venir me lire dans la fic suivante. Bizz diabolique à toi et à très bientôt j'espère ^^

Celeste31: Si toi, tu n'as pas trop le temps de lire, moi j'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire et de poster avec mon boulot mais j'ai préféré avancer ma deuxième fic pour avoir de quoi à vous poster... Cela vous fera moins attendre normalement. J'espère que tu continueras à me lire dans ma deuxième fic... Bizz diabolique et bon courage à toi ma chère ^^

Magikalie: Merci de tes encouragements. J'espère aussi que tu continueras à me lire dans ma deuxième fic où Undertaker ne manquera pas d'apparaitre ^^ Surtout que je n'ai pas encore dévoilé son secret ^^ Bizz diabolique et à très bientôt j'espère.

Epilogue : Joyeux Réveillon

_Rideau_

Le peuple des Anges était en émoi : en l'espace de plusieurs siècles, trois de leurs Archanges avaient disparus. L'une, étant tombée amoureuse d'un diable, avait été appelée auprès du Tout Puissant et n'avait pas donné de signes de vie depuis le second était envoyé en mission depuis près de vingt ans et ne pouvait pas révéler sa position la dernière était portée disparue depuis peu, étant descendue sur terre à la recherche du second, sans succès. Perdre un Archange était ensoi une chose grave mais en perdre trois, dont le plus puissant d'entre eux, était inacceptable. Leur peuple pouvait courir un grave danger si leurs ennemis de toujours, le peuple des Déchus, venait à l'apprendre… Surtout que l'identité du plus fort d'entre eux demeurait inconnue, ainsi que ses intentions.

Le Haut Conseil des Quatorze, moins les trois absents, fut réuni et Zachariel se porta volontaire pour aller se renseigner auprès de Dieu puis d'aller rechercher les deux autres sur terre mais tous secouèrent la tête : ils n'avaient pas besoin de perdre un Archange supplémentaire. Après une longue discussion, qui dura plusieurs jours terrestres, ils arrivèrent à un accord : ils enverraient à un accord : ils enverraient des patrouilles d'Anges à la recherche des trois disparus, sous le couvert d'une quelconque mission angélique pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de leurs ennemis…

Ciel tournait en rond dans sa chambre du manoir de Londres sans parvenir à s'endormir. Certes, leur enquête et sa vengeance avaient avancés à pas de géants avec leur visite dans la boutique du croquemort. Mais, depuis, ils étaient bloqués. Aucuns indices n'avaient été laissés par l'organisation qui avait été ses parents et l'avait souillé. Pas un seul petit détail pouvant l'identité mondaine n'avait été oublié…

Ciel était alors partagé entre deux sentiments : la délectation de savoir sa vengeance enfin à sa portée et la peur, insidieuse, qui ne lui arrive de nouveau quelque chose. Certes, il savait que son diable de majordome était là mais il savait aussi que le message laissé sur le corps des victimes et le symbole gravé par les flammes dans le cœur de Londres lui étaient adressés. Ils se rappelaient à son bon souvenir, lui indiquant qu'ils ne l'oubliaient pas…

Des souvenirs remontrèrent dans l'esprit de Ciel et, l'espace d'un instant, la peur prit le dessus. Il respira plus fort, prêt à rappeler Sebastian auprès de lui mais il se retint de justesse lorsqu'il entendit Soma appeler son domestique pour une raison bidon qui rappela Ciel à la réalité. Il poussa un petit soupir de soulagement et son esprit dériva vers son majordome. En effet, il avait envoyé Sebastian en reconnaissance cette nuit là pour tenter de démasquer les coupables.

L'incendie se déclara aussi cette nuit là, complétant l'horrible symbole. Sebastian aida tant bien que mal les Shinigamis et sa fille dans leurs tâches pour tenter de trouver un quelconque indice qui les feraient avancés. Mais il fit choux blanc et ne rentra pas avec une solution miracle. Ciel ne lui en voulut pas, étant bien plus rassuré de le savoir auprès de lui pour une fois que parti loin, bien qu'il ne l'aurait avoué…

Ciel passa la journée avec Soma, sachant que cela ne servait à rien de se pencher de nouveau sur l'enquête en pleine journée : c'est la nuit, avant l'incendie, qu'il pourrait trouver des éléments qui donneront un éclairage nouveau sur l'enquête et l'identité des coupables, pas en pleine journée, au beau milieu de la foule.

L'Archange Gabrielle ouvrit les yeux et regarda où elle était. Du moins essaya-t-elle car, du lieu où elle se trouvait, aucune lumière ne filtrait. Elle voulut se relever mais sa tête cogna sans douceur contre une grille basse et ses jambes tremblèrent sous le choc avant de la lâcher. Elle s'effondra sur ses genoux et grimaça de douleur : prendre forme humaine n'était décidemment pas avantageux ! Gabrielle soupira alors et ouvrit ses grandes ailes immaculées qui heurtèrent brutalement les parois de ce qu'elle devina être une cage. Commençant à paniquer, et ne souvenant plus de comment elle était arrivée dans ce lieu, elle ouvrit sa main avec l'intention de faire apparaitre une boule de lumière pour s'éclairer et, enfin, se libérer.

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle eut son plus grand choc : elle ne pouvait plus utiliser ses pouvoirs angéliques. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : les barreaux de sa prison étaient faits d'un alliage formé avec du sang de diable, la seule chose pouvant neutraliser ses pouvoirs d'Archange, mis à part le Créateur… Pour la première fois de sa longue vie, Gabrielle connut le désespoir et le doute : qui viendrait chercher un Archange, l'Archange de l'Amour, dans un d'endroit si obscur ? L'aide ne pourrait que de l'extérieur puisqu'elle était réduite à l'état impuissant d'humaine… d'une humaine avec des ailes. Si l'aide venait un jour…

Ce soir là, Sebastian partit plus tôt, espérant ainsi découvrir la pièce manquante au puzzle de l'enquête. Ciel dut donc supporter Soma seul, sauvé que de temps à autre par les apparitions brèves d'Agni…

Lorsqu'il arriva sur les lieux du futur crime, Sebastian vit plusieurs silhouettes. Il s'en approcha furtivement et reconnut bientôt entre mille l'odeur caractéristique des enfers : du souffre. Ainsi donc ses compatriotes étaient liés à l'affaire… Ce qui était assez peu étonnant en réalité, Sebastian connaissant l'engouement particulier des petits démons pour ce genre de choses.

Sebastian resta caché un petit moment et vit l'un d'entre eux, un humain s'il en jugeait à son comportement, jeté quelque chose par terre. Sebastian soupira alors, trouvant le temps trop long pour aller recueillir l'objet en question. Bien sur, il savait que des vies étaient retirées dans les demeures adjacentes mais il n'y prêta aucune attention : son jeune maitre lui avait seulement dit d'enquêter, pas de sauver des vies humaines.

Enfin, les flammes commencèrent à apparaitre au travers des fenêtres et, avec un ricanement, tous les complices partirent. Sebastian, aussi vif qu'un chat, put alors aller recueillir l'objet convoité. Il fut quelque peu déçu en découvrant un cigare à moitié utilisé mais il décida de le garder : après tout il s'agissait là de leur seule piste pour mener à l'humain…

Après un temps qui lui parut infini, Gabrielle entendit des voix qui se rapprochaient. Elle soupira de soulagement avant de reconnaitre l'odeur particulière de leurs pires ennemis. Elle frissonna d'inquiétude et se tasse sur elle-même faisant un bouclier de ses ailes lumineuses. Celles-ci étaient puissantes et belles mais elles ne coupaient pas le son des paroles horribles qui lui parvenaient.

- Alors c'est ça la puissante Archange Gabrielle ? ricana un démon.

- Elle fait moins la fière à présent ajouta un autre.

- C'est l'occasion ou jamais de lui montrer notre pouvoir reprit malicieusement un troisième.

Les trois ricanèrent de plus bel et Gabrielle sentit que les prochaines heures ne seraient pas aussi tranquilles qu'auparavant. Elle regrettait presque quand elle était seule dans l'obscurité. Ne dit-on pas qu'il vaut mieux être seul que mal accompagné ?

A la surprise de Sebastian, Ciel eut un sourire victorieux lorsqu'il vit le morceau de cigare entamé. Le majordome l'entendit même murmurer :

- Cette fois, je les tiens !

Sebastian comprit à quoi pensait son maitre lorsque celui-ci sortit pour rendre une petite visite de courtoisie à Lao, ce qui n'était pas dénué d'arrières pensées, bien entendu.

Le chinois, toujours entouré d'une collection de femmes plus nues qu'habillées, fut assez étonné de voie Ciel et son fidèle domestique débarquer dans sa fumerie.

- Comte, cela fait longtemps que je ne vous ais pas vu dans mon antre. Je suppose que vous venez pour cette affaire ?

Ciel soupira, malheureusement habitué à l'attitude de Lao. Il tendit, sans un mot, sa main en direction de Sebastian qui lui tendit leur pièce à conviction. Ciel donna l'objet à Lao en lui demandant.

- Toi qui est un expert en tout ce qui est à fumer, que peux-tu me dire sur ceci ?

Lao regarda Ciel étrangement avant de commenter.

- Vous vous mettez à fumer, Comte ? A votre âge ?

Ciel leva les yeux au ciel avant de répliquer, alors que Sebastian souriait, amusé par la scène et le quiproquo.

- Cesse de raconter des bêtises et répond à ma question !

Lao n'insista pas et se mit à analyser le morceau de cigare. Il en regarda la couleur, mesura sa grosseur, observa comment tombait la cendre et quelle en était la texture. Il en fuma même un petit peu pour le gouter. Il procéda à d'autres tests dont Ciel ignorait l'utilité pis il rendit son bien à Ciel en soupirant.

- Vous avez beaucoup de gout, Comte. Ce cigare est très rare est c'est seulement la seconde fois que j'ai l'occasion d'en gouter un. Seuls les fins connaisseurs, et très riches, peuvent en posséder normalement.

Ciel et Sebastian échangèrent un regard entendu : cela réduisait considérablement la liste des suspects. Ciel salua le chinois et allait sortir de sa fumerie lorsque celui-ci ajouta, l'air rêveur.

- Si vous en trouvez un entier, pensez à moi, Comte ! Mais faites attention, ce sont souvent des personnes qui ont du sang sur les mains qui en possèdent…

Ciel hocha distraitement la tête sous l'avertissement du chinois.

Gabrielle était de nouveau seule, les démons ayant été appelés ailleurs. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle serait tranquille et elle en profita pour constater les dégâts du à torture prodiguée par les Déchus.

Elle commença par déplier doucement ses grandes ailes immaculées, qui étaient à présent couvertes d'un liquide sombre : du sang. Elle grimaça de douleur : ses ailes lui avaient tout d'abord servi de bouclier jusqu'à ce que l'un des démons ne s'approche d'elle avec une pointe en fer rougie. Elle c'était mordue les lèvres pour ne pas hurler de douleur lorsqu'il avait transpercé l'une de ses ailes avec, tandis qu'un autre lui arrachait des plumes avec une tenaille et que le troisième commençait à les lui bruler.

Gabrielle avait fini par ranger ses ailes pour limiter les dégâts mais la blessure était déjà grave. Elle caressa alors avec douceur ses ailes blessées, connaissant mieux que quiconque le pouvoir puissant de l'Amour.

Gabrielle finit par les ranger de nouveau afin d'inspecter son corps humain qui n'était guère en meilleur état. Certains endroits de sa peau avaient été brulés, sa chair était même quelque fois à vif. Ils lui avaient jeté des pierres et d'autres choses mais elle c'était aperçue qu'ils n'osaient pas ouvrir la porte de sa prison ce qui limiterait les tortures… Ils n'avaient néanmoins pu aller très loin ayant été rappelés assez rapidement. Mais elle savait que lorsqu'ils reviendraient, ils se feraient un plaisir de reprendre…

Pour ne plus ressentir la douleur et, peut être, appelé à elle de l'aide, Gabrielle plongea dans une méditation fervente. C'était son unique espoir. Une larme roula alors le long de sa joue pour éclairer d'une minuscule lueur son avenir devenu sombre et incertain…

Ciel et Sebastian avaient passé le reste de leur journée à lister les noms des personnes influentes se trouvant à Londres à cette période de l'année puis à sélectionner ceux qui fumaient beaucoup et, enfin, ceux qui pouvaient s'offrir le même type de cigare que celui qu'avait trouvé Sebastian. Il ne restait qu'une poignée de noms lorsque le soleil se coucha.

Perturbé par l'enquête, Ciel avait complètement oublié que ce soir là, c'était le réveillon de Noël. En revanche, un certain prince du Bengale et son domestique s'en souvenait parfaitement. Ciel fut obligé de rendre les armes devant leur entêtement à l'empêcher de sortir avec Sebastian ce soir là, sur les traces des coupables. Le jeune Comte fut donc obligé d'envoyer Sebastian, seul.

- Tue les démons et enlève les humains. Tu les amèneras ensuite au manoir pour que je me charge de leur cas plus tard lui ordonna Ciel avant le départ de son diable.

Sebastian, un sourire démoniaque aux lèvres et les yeux se fendant à la manière d'un chat, posa sa main sur son cœur.

- Yes, my Lord !

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que Ciel s'ennuyait ferme, un coursier vint lui apporter un petit mot signé de la main de sa cousine.

« _Cielounet,_

_Je suis à Londres ce soir. Pourrais-tu me rejoindre devant Tower Bridge que je te donne ton présent ? Bien à toi et Joyeux Noël Ciel._

_Lizzy._ »

Il fut un peu surpris mais, connaissant la petite blonde, il décida d'y aller tout de même : elle serait capable de lui faire la tête pendant des mois s'il ne se pointait pas. Il profita d'un moment d'inattention des deux indous pour prendre son manteau, son écharpe et ses gants avant de sortir.

Il n'y avait pas de Lizzy devant Tower Bridge mais un noble qui l'attendait avec un sourire mauvais dessinés sur les lèvres.

- Quel plaisir de vous revoir, Comte. Après quatre ans, nous allons enfin pouvoir terminer notre petit jeu…

L'homme ricana et Ciel comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un piège…depuis le début. Le Comte sombra dans les ténèbres avant d'avoir fait quoique ce soit pour s'échapper : un acolyte de son ravisseur l'assomma par derrière.

Sebastian tua un à un les démons qui se trouvaient à l'extérieur avec sa vitesse et son efficacité habituelles sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne comprenne ce qu'ils leurs arrivaient. Ensuite, un à un, il assomma les humains qui n'étaient plus protégés et les ligota solidement. Il cueillit les autres à la sortie des maisons, ne voulant pas éveiller l'attention des autres et, bientôt, le symbole en feu fut complet et Sebastian avait vidé les lieux des corps humains inconscients, laissant les autres aux bons soins des Shinigamis qui ne tarderaient pas à arriver.

A son retour au manoir de ville de Ciel, Sebastian trouva Soma et Agni la mine sombre. Ne sentant pas la présence de son cher maitre, il demanda ce qu'il c'était passé. Soma lui tendit alors un mot qui était arrivé peu de temps après la disparition de Ciel.

_« Nous détenons votre maitre. Ne le cherchez pas : jamais vous ne le retrouvez. Nous possédons les moyens de le dissimuler à tous les regards. »_

Le mot était signé du symbole de Satan, le même que dans le dos de Ciel et des victimes et le même dessiné dans Londres par les flammes.

Sebastian poussa un hurlement de rage et quitta violemment la demeure. Ils avaient tout prévu, jusqu'à masquer même l'odeur du pacte qu'il avait passé avec Ciel. Sa seule piste restait le cigare. Son regard se fendit et se mit à luire d'une lueur mauvaise alors que son corps se transformaient peu à peu, dévoilant sa véritable apparence : ceux qui verrons ne survivant pas suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir dire qui il était.

Ciel ouvrit les yeux, la tête bourdonnante à cause du coup qu'il avait reçu. Ce qu'il vit le glaça alors d'horreur : la nuit totale et froide, comme lorsque l'on est enfermé dans une pièce. La main tremblante légèrement, il tâtonna dans l'air autour de lui et ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec un cylindre froid… les barreaux d'une cage. Il n'avait pas besoin de se pincer pour savoir que son cauchemar était devenu réalité. Il mit sa fierté de côté, arracha son cache œil et hurla de toute la force de ses poumons.

- SEBASTIAN !

La marque ne le chauffa pas comme quand il l'utilisait auparavant. Une voix faible et douce, provenant d'au-delà de sa cage, lui expliqua alors.

- Personne ne peut t'entendre d'ici et toutes les magies sont vaines. Crois-moi, j'ai déjà tout essayé… il ne resta qu'à prier…

Ciel se replia alors sur lui-même… Son majordome allait-il le retrouver dans ses conditions ? Sera-t-il toujours vivant d'ici là ? Tant de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit alors que les voix de son passé résonnaient de nouveau à côté de lui. Et si tout ceci n'avait été qu'un long rêve pour sauver son esprit de ce lieu ?

_A suivre…_

FIN PIECE 1

Vous voulez savoir ce qu'il va arriver à Ciel et Gabrielle ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est apparu ? Vous voulez lire Hansel et Gretel, La belle et la bête ou Aladin en revisité ? Venez alors me lire dans ma deuxième fic:

" Les Walt Disney revisités par Black Butler ~ Pièce 2~ "

Bizz diabolique à tous et à très bientôt j'espère


End file.
